Honor and Courage
by The Merry Prankster
Summary: UPDATED Finished 1107 The Battle for Helms Deep is over, The Battle for Middle Earth begins as the American teenagers join in the Battle at the Black Gates of MordorLORStand XOVER
1. Chapter 1: Boots and Saddles

"Honor and Courage"  
  
by The Merry Prankster  
  
Author's Note: The title for the first part of this ongoing story, "Currahee, had been chosen for the fact that it translated into "We Stand Alone, and was a good analogy to five American teenagers who joined 300 Rohirrim in their defiance of Saruman's ten thousand Uruk-hai. It is also the motto for the United States Army's 506th Parachute Regiment who also stood alone against a overwhelming enemy by themselves.  
  
With the teenagers becoming more integrated with the Rohirrim as they get ready for the events outlined in "Return of the King" it became necessary to choose a title that reflected the importance of the horse in both Rohan and American history. Thus, "Honor and Courage", the motto for the 8th Cavalry Regiment was chosen as the title. Both the Rohirrim banner and 8th Cavalry Regiment use a white horse in their heraldry.  
  
Formed in 1866, the 8th Cavalry Regiment has had a distinguished history, having seen action during the Indian Wars and Spanish American War. The regiment was the first unit to enter newly liberated Manila during World War II and won battle honors in Korea, Vietnam, and Desert Storm. During its long service, 101 troopers of this regiment were awarded the nation's highest military award, The Congressional Medal of Honor. The symbol of the 8th Cavalry is a white Mustang, proud and unconquered.   
  
Dedications: I would like to thank my fellow author and co-conspirator Erica Marr who was my alter-ego in the writing of this fanfic. I would also like to thank Steve Pantovich who inspired me to take up writing this type of fiction. And, I would like to thank the readers who took the time to post twenty-one reviews to Currahee and have waited patiently for the sequel.   
  
One final note: The characters and places from Middle Earth come directly from the Lord of the Rings trilogy by JRR Tolkien. The idea of a massive plague striking Earth is based on that in Stephen King's "The Stand." The other characters are the creations of myself and Erica Marr. Also, there is a time difference between Middle Earth and Earth so while it is March in Middle Earth, its August on Earth. Such changes will be pointed out.  
  
Cast of Characters:  
  
Mike: Fifteen year old high school student and JROTC cadet. He is also the leader of the Wolfpack paintball team and military tactician.  
  
Erica: High school student whose grandfather works on classified projects with the Department of Defense. She is a good rider and crack shot.  
  
Earl: Mike's best friend and JROTC cadet. He is a crack shot with the long rifle and an expert with explosives and chemicals.  
  
  
  
David: The third survivor of Shiloh High School's JROTC unit and computer nerd.  
  
Dena: The final member of the Wolfpack.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Boots and Saddles  
  
Helms Deep  
  
Land of Rohan  
  
0639 hours  
  
March 6, 3019  
  
(Middle Earth)  
  
The two American teenage girls reached the their bed chambers quickly giggling all the way.  
  
"Boy I never thought a elf could blush."  Dena giggled as closed the door behind them.  
  
"No kidding."  Erica laughed as she looked out the window to see the object of their discussion walking towards Gimli who was sitting on a dead Orc.  
  
"So girl are you better?"  Dena asks in a more serious tone.  
  
"Hmmm."  Erica responses as she watches a conversation happened between the elf and the dwarf than she notices him shot an arrow between the dwarfs leg into the apparently dead Orc.  Then she thinks to herself.  "I am going to have to listen to the M.A.P.'s Recon Saucer recording to find out what they said."    
  
Noticing her friend wasn't answering her question Dena walked over to the window and looked at what had to captivate her friend's attention and spotted Gimli yelling at the elf.    
  
"Earth to Erica!!!"  Dena yelled to her friend.  
  
"Huh?  What?"  Erica replied as she pulled back at the elf looking up towards her direction with a unnerving smiling.  
  
"I asked if your feel any better?"  Dena asked, smiling at her friend's nervousness.  
  
"I am fine.   Why do you ask?"  Erica replies.   
  
"HELLO!  This is your best friend!"  Dena says as she knocks on Erica's head.  "I know you well enough to know that after a battle like last night you freak out after the battle is over and you can."  
  
"Hey!"  Erica remarked as she tried blocking her friend's hand.  
  
"Well any better?"    
  
"Yeah.  I am better."  Erica answered as she glances back to the window.  
  
"You LIKE him!"  Dena jeered her friend.  
  
"Who?"  Erica tried to deny.  
  
"Legolas.  That's who."  Dena countered as she started to undress for rest.  
  
"He's nice."  Erica answered as she started doing the same when she noticed that several bright blonde long hairs, much longer than her own, caught in between her fingers.  
  
"What do you have there?"  Dena asked as she noticed her friend staring down at something.  
  
"Nothing."  Erica replied as she placed her hand with the hairs in them.  
  
"Don't give me that nothing crap! What's you hiding?" Dena said as she tried to see what the girl had behind her back.  
  
"Fine! I'll tell you if you don't make any smart ass comments. And NO Laughing! Or I'll never trust you again." Erica required of her friend.  
  
"Ok, I promise." Dena promised which got her friend to slowly show what was being hind her back. "That isn't yours.. Is it?"   
  
"I think so. He held me and I cried out my "freak out" as you put it. I guess I must have gotten some entangled in my hand when I hung on to him." Erica explained.  
  
"Can I touch it?" Dena asked   
  
"Why?" Erica asked.  
  
"Because his hair looks so soft. I just got to know." Dena explains which causes her friend to start to feel the hairs.   
  
"It is soft." Erica remarks  
  
"Hey. Let me see for myself." Dena demands.  
  
Carefully Erica hands her the line bright blonde strands. Dena carefully touches them and says. "Man they are soft. It's better feeling then silk." Than hands them back to her friend. Erica nods her head in agreement.   
  
"So what you going to do with them?" Dena asks  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on you and I both know you have the major hots for him but he'll never return the feeling but you will want to keep him close. So why don't you ….." Dena explains as she starts to think about what her friend could do with them.  
  
"I don't know." Erica shrugs  
  
"I know." Dena explains as she points towards Erica's family locket.  
  
Seeing that Dena was pointing at the silver heart shape locket around her neck that held the last picture her family took before her father left. Getting on the same line of thinking as her friend Erica gently open the locket and locket at her families picture of her family (Her grandfather (Gandalf) His son (her father), her mother and herself.) and very carefully placed the strands in the empty side of the locket. With a smile on her face she closes the locket and heads for bed.   
  
+++  
  
Five hours later,  
  
The morning sun burned away the mist that had been hovering over the valley floor.  From within the teen's sleeping chambers, sounds of crashing , moaning, and cursing could be heard.  
  
"Our fearless leader is up."  David remarked  
  
Hearing the commotion, Legolas rushed over to Erica and Dena who had just appeared.  "What is that racket?" asked the elf  
  
"Oh just Mike getting up," answered Dena.    
  
"Five says he demands for coffee and his eye aren't even open." Looking up from her breakfast Erica bets her friend.  
  
Dena thought about for a minute than said. "You're on."   
  
Legolas just shakes his head.  "What is it with this coffee stuff?" The creaking sound of the opening door caught the elf's attention. He watched as the door to the darkened room cracked open, and out shot a mass of reddish brown fur.  The dog immediately loped over to Erica and began pawing at her.  
  
Earl looked up and toasted the elf with canteen cup, full of steaming fresh coffee. "Liquid energy," remarked the teen.  
  
"Here you go."  Erica said as she opened a door to let the dog out. With a quick glance back, the dog raced out into the courtyard.    
  
The bedroom door opened yet again, and out stumbled, Mike.  Still groggy from his rest, He stumbled past the others mumbling, "Morning, Where's the coffee?" only to run smack into Eomer, who was turning the corner.  Theoden's nephew looked down at the boy and turned to the others, "Let me guess, Mike is not a morning person?"  
  
"That is putting it lightly."  Earl remarked through a mouthful of food.  
  
Eomer smiled even more as he watched the boy named, David hand Mike a cup of some steaming brown liquid.  Without a word the boy took the cup and began drinking.  A few minutes later, his eye popped open.  With a grin the boy said, "Morning everyone.  You guys ready to start the day?"  
  
Erica held out her hand to her friend, "Where's my five bucks?"    
  
Legolas shook his head over the change.  Turning to Erica he observed, "Wasn't Mike half-dead a few minutes ago?"  
  
"Yup that what coffee does for humans but elves it would make dead.  So honey stay away from the stuff."  Erica told him as she collected her five from Dena  
  
Finishing his coffee, Mike looked over to the Elf and Rohirrim, "Okay, I cannot function in the morning before downing my first cup of coffee."  
  
"I noticed,"  both remarked  
  
Mike straightened himself and pulled out a notebook from his BDUs.  Calling for the teens to gather round, he began, "Okay people lets get on the same page with what needs to be done."    
  
"Help our allies bury the bodies of fallen allies.  I don't want the M.A.P. to run over any allies body."  Erica answered as she took a sip of another hot liquid  
  
Eomer looked up and answered, "My people have already begun clearing the field.  You won't have that problem."  
  
Mike looked at his pad, "Okay, Erica and David, we need to get the MAP ready to move.  Empty all the trailers, we are going to need the space."  
  
"Hey Mike, don't forget our new mother and children, who need to get to Lothlorien," added Dena.  
  
When Mike realized who Deana was talking about, he slapped his own head because he forgot.  "Thanks for the reminder, Dena make one of the trailers into a makeshift litter for the mother," responded Mike.  Turning back to Eomer, he asked, "I don't suppose you could spare some horses for David and myself?"  
  
Earl gave Eomer a questioning look, "Did Mike just ask to borrow a horse?  For riding?"  
  
"Yes he did.  But I have the horse for him."  Gandalf said as he appeared behind Earl, who jumped out of his pants at the wizard voice.  
  
"Damn!  You have got to be related to Erica's Grandfather.  Because you are just as good as he was about sneaking up on people," Earl remarked  
  
"Mike what about that freaky new forest?"  Dena asked while pointing towards the mouth of the valley.  
  
Mike turned back and asked, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Duh, Mike the living forest that showed up and killing all the retreating Uruk-hai.  And you used to laugh at Reggie for being a tree hugger."  Erica told him. "I am sure we don't want to go in there."   
  
Mike looked at the two girls like they lost their minds, "Did you two get into the uncut stuff last night?"  
  
"Yeah, Erica were you and Dena, uh getting into Gandalf's private stash?" added Earl.  
  
"The girls are correct but there is no need for concern they are old friends and will not harm you."  Gandalf said with a harsh look at Earl.  
  
"Okay, the trees are old friends, now how, a member of the plant family can become active and actually move, I won't ask.  But we should get ready to move out."  
  
"Gandalf had the remaining stuff loaded into a wagon that will be driven by an injured Rohirrim," answered Earl as he sunk away from the White wizard's harsh stare.  
  
"Okay, Dena, how did you know about the trees?" asked Earl  
  
"Duh!  I told her."  Erica says as she slapped him.  
  
To the visible amusement of the adults, the lanky teen rubbed his head and whined, "What's with the hitting?  I haven't made my smart remark."  
  
"But you will and better now than later."  Erica snickers  
  
Eomer traded a puzzled look with Legolas. Steering the conversation back to its original subject, finally he asked, "Just what is the problem with Mike riding a horse?"  
  
"Erica, show them the tape of Earl and Mike pulling the Indiana Jones stunt."  Gandalf told his granddaughter.  
  
"With Pleasure," Erica responded as she keyed the M.A.P. to enter.  
  
Mike quickly moved between them and pleaded, "I really don't think this is the time."  
  
"You are right this is not."  Gandalf responded, giving the teen a moment of relief, until he turned and added.  "Dena, go get the King. When he arrives, it will be the right time."  
  
Legolas and Eomer both smiled at the teen's situation.  
  
Mike's face began turning a bright shade of red, "For the record, I was only a young kid at the time and didn't know any better."  
  
"Mike it was less than a year ago when you pulled that stunt."  Erica laughed.  
  
Both Earl and Mike shared a look of resignation while their friend prepared the showing. The wait seemed to stretch for hours, when in fact minutes had passed before Dena returned with the King.  
  
"Yeah right," conceded the teen.  Turning to the grinning adults, he accused, "And don't tell me YOU never did anything foolish when you were fourteen."  
  
+++  
  
Theoden had been surprised when Dena walked into the hall and relayed Gandalf's request. The girl quickly explained that Erica wanted to show him the stunt that the two boys had pulled back on Earth and he was on his way.  
  
The king followed the girl into the room and quickly noticed Mike and Earl sitting off to the side with looks of quiet resignation on their faces. When Mike asked the adults if they had done anything in their youths, Theoden could only smile.   
  
+++  
  
Erica started the movie which even had the Indiana Jones theme running. By the end of the clip almost everyone in the entire room was laughing, except two teens.  
  
"She had to show them," Earl groaned.  
  
Mike just sat down and cradled his head in his hands, "I'm never going to live this down."  
  
Eomer finally pulled himself together and asked the teens, "Just what were you two thinking to try such a stunt?"  
  
"Who wants a replay?"  Erica happily asked  
  
Mike turned around and asked in a worried voice, "Uh Erica, you don't have the temple scene on there do you?"  
  
Erica just answered him with a big smile that says "DAMN STRAIGHT I DO."  
  
"Now you know why I chose the horse for the young lad to ride."  Gandalf said with a smile.  "Nickie would never allow him to do such a stunt."  
  
Barely suppressing a scream, the teen responded, "That was only one time!"  
  
"Huh Gandalf do you want me to show them the Zorro stunt?"  Erica asked.  
  
Earl looked over at his friend, "Zorro stunt?"  
  
"Yup he tried to make a Z while horse back riding," Erica laughed.  
  
Dena added, "Don't forget the time he tried making like Roy Rogers."  
  
"If he pulls that stunt again we should hand out ear plugs to everyone."  
  
Mike glared at the girl, "I have not tried the Lone Ranger bit in a LONG time."  
  
David looked over to Eomer and laughed.  
  
"Two years ago," Dena added.  
  
Mike looked at the king and shrugged, "I'm fifteen. Two years is a lifetime for us."  
  
The king smiled and patted the teen on the shoulder. "It doesn't matter now.  Prepare your team to leave immediately."  Theoden replied to the lad than turned to Erica and quietly said.  "I want a full report of your leader's antics when you return."  
  
Mike suppressed a shudder and asked Eomer, "Why would your uncle want a report of every stunt I pulled in the past?"  
  
"You are under his command.  Wouldn't you want to know the stuff one of your soldiers would pull if he were like you?"  Eomer replies with a knowing smile.  
  
"What's wrong with me?"  
  
"Mike, think about it."  David commented with a laugh.  
  
"Okay, are we through with the beating up on Mike session?" asked the teen.  
  
"NO!"  Several of the persons in the room answered with a laugh   
  
Mike didn't bother answering as he stalked out the door, "I swear I don't get any respect."  
  
+++  
  
The White Wizard quickly followed the teen outside and in moments caught up with the teenager outside the stable.  
  
  
  
"Michael. Just relax you and your team needed a good laugh after last night."  Gandalf said.  "Now relax and come and meet the mare I have for you."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"She may be smaller than other horses but she has more speed than most and the stamina to last longer," Gandalf explained as he led the teen inside.  
  
"How is she around sharp noises and explosions?" asked the teen.  
  
"She will handle them better than others.  However she was sired by Shadowfax and is older and wiser than most steeds.  So I suggest you don't do anything stupid or she'll correct you in her own way." Gandalf remarked with a knowing smile.  
  
"So she won't be skittish around gun shots?"  
  
"Like I said, she is older and wiser than the other horses.  She will handle anything they won't," said the wizard.  
  
The two walked inside.  Mike followed the wizard to the horse.  Without a pause, he approached the horse and pulled out a sugar cube and began petting the mare.  Turning around, he smiled, "She's a beauty all right.  Why do I have this feeling that you already know my soft spot for animals?"  
  
The wizard smiled, "Remember Michael she is wiser and older than almost any horse here.  She will do what needs to be done.  Treat her with respect."  
  
Mike just shook his head and turned back to the mare.  "I have a feeling you and I will be the best of friends."  
  
The mare responded by reaching around and nipping the teen on the butt. "Hey!" the teen yelled while rubbing his sore rear. Gandalf shook his head, answering, "I said she is older and wiser plus she is smarter and she knows of your actions."  
  
"She knows about Indiana Jones?" asked the teen as the horse appeared to snicker.  
  
Turning back to mare, he said, "I understand, no hare brain stunts on the way to Georgia and back."   
  
Nickie, the horse just looked at the teen as if to say "We will see."  
  
With a laugh, the teen walked back to the entrance, "Well, I had better talk to Haldir and Eomer about getting this show on the road.  I want to be out of here by noon."  
  
"Michael be careful!  There are dangers in both worlds."  Gandalf warned the youth.  
  
Michael paused and in a sad voice replied, "You know, after watching everyone die back home and fighting here, I am well aware of the dangers."  
  
"Not all.  There is something coming.  I don't know what, but it is a danger to both worlds."  Gandalf revealed.  
  
Mike nodded then answered, "Then the sooner we leave, the sooner we are back with the ammunition."  
  
The wizard followed the teen outside the stable. Before entering the main building he paused and motioned for Mike to stop.  
  
"While you were asleep I had the M.A.P. unloaded and reloaded with a few days supplies, for all that are going.  On your way you will find your little gang will be joined by mules.  They too have agreed to help. Treat them with respect."  Gandalf told him.  
  
"You know I will," answered the teen as he went off in search of Haldir.   
  
+++  
  
Earl looked out the doors to see Theoden, Aragorn, and Legolas standing at the foot of the steps leading to the great hall.  Hobbling over to the adults, he pointed to where Mike, Erica, Eomer, and Haldir were getting ready to leave.  "You sure about letting Mike near a horse after watching the Indiana Jones stunt?" asked the teen.  
  
"Gandalf picked the horse for him."  Erica snickered.  
  
"And that is to prevent him from pulling some other lame brain stunt, How?" asked the teen.  
  
"Think about who Gandalf reminds you of.  Now how would Gramps handle such things?"  Erica answered.  
  
Earl looked over to the wizard and shook his head, "He probably had a horse trained to bite Mike in the butt if he pulled something stupid."  
  
A voice spoke out from behind the teen, "No, she already knows to do that to any teen." Earl turned around to see Gandalf looking him in the eye as if to say that she'll do it to him  
  
Earl looked back to the horse then back to Erica, "You don't mean...."  
  
"I would hide that injured butt of yours."  Dena laughed.  
  
+++  
  
Mike finished checking the saddle and slung a pair of saddle bags onto the horse.  Turning to Erica, he asked, "You about ready?"  
  
"Yeah but you might want to check your girth on the saddle."  Erica suggested as she spots that he only tightened the one side.  
  
"I was getting to that," defended the teen as he moved to the other side and checked the saddle. "Remind me when we get back to Atlanta, to stop by McHale's saddlers in Douglasville."  
  
"Hey you can't blame them for NOT CHECKING the saddle I always taught you to check both sides but your the one who never does.  I should have let you fall off like last time."  Erica remarked as she too finished checking her saddle incase there were any cuts from the orcs the night before.  
  
Nodding, he continued, "You remember when we visited McHales around Spring Break?"  
  
"No, I wasn't with you. Gramps and I went away to do some stunt riding.  Remember?"  Erica answered.  
  
"Oh yeah.  But anyway, McHale had just gotten in some Army surplus McClellen saddles that were in top condition with all the accruements including 19th century pistol holsters. An extra brace of pistols would come in handy in the future."  
  
Earl shook his head and yelled out, "You still trying to get that cavalry saddle, your mom wouldn't buy you?"  
  
"That sounds like a plan.  But I prefer the stuff Van left me."  Erica replied.  
  
Mike looked up at his friend as he finished his preparations, "Yeah, you know I had been invited to join that group of civil war reenactors, the 5th Georgia Cavalry before the Superflu hit."  
  
Dena slapped mike on the back of the head and the teen asked. "What was that for?"  
  
"For even thinking of leaving our little group to join those jerks," Dena told him  
  
"I wasn't leaving you just adding something else to.  But anyway, the McClellen has been used by the Army until they disbanded the last horse cavalry unit." Turning back to the king, he commented, "I assume if my friends and myself are to stay with the Rohirrim, we will be expected to be able to ride and keep up."  
  
Thinking that the boy was making fun of his wound, Earl snapped, "Mike shut up."    
  
Mike ignored his friend as he continued, "You know, the more I think about, I could swear McHale had some nice cavalry sabers in stock also."  
  
"Yeah but the McShain's Ancient Weapons would have a better selection of usable swords and knives," Erica said as she mounted her steed.  
  
Mike followed her lead and mounted up, rifle slung across his back, "But those were government issue.  Probably the last made before sabers were made only for ceremonial purposes."  
  
"Nope McShain only carried the highest quality."  Erica countered.  
  
"Well anyway we need to be going," confirmed the teen.  With a light tap of the heels, he directed his mount over to Eomer at the head of the column.  "Are you ready to go?"  
  
Mike turned back to Theoden, "We'll meet you in a few days."  
  
"Here Michael, this will help to cut down the time." Gandalf says as he hand him a blue stone in a medallion.  
  
How should I use it?" asked Mike.  
  
"Place your hand on the stone and think of the location you wish to be.  But it will only work on Middle Earth and only in places it's been," Gandalf answered. "Plus it can only be used twice in a day and it needs sunlight.  I designed it to only work with you."    
  
Mike smiled, "I take it will be best to use it once we return to Middle Earth."  
  
"You can return to the Rohirrim village."  Gandalf replies.  
  
"We'll be there.  I don't want to spend much time back there," answered the teen.  
  
+++  
  
The company of Elves, Rohirrim, and America teens were soon mounted and ready to go.  Mike was about to say something to Eomer, when something glinting in the sun caught his eye.  Turning around to see what it was, he asked David, "Okay don't tell me you brought THAT back from Atlanta?"  
  
"No he didn't I did," Dena informed him.  
  
Haldir asked Erica, "What did your friend bring?"  
  
"First cover your ears then I'll tell you."  Erica replied as she covered her own.  
  
The elf looked at her strangely, but did as he was told.  "Okay, now that I have my ears covered, what is going on?"  
  
Just as he finished asking his question, David placed the instrument to his lips and started blowing some off key notes.  
  
Eomer looked over to Mike and asked, "What was that all about?"  
  
Legolas began rubbing his ears and looked at Erica as if to say 'you could have warned me.' The girl merely gave the elf a bright smile in return.  
  
Mike shook his head, "Back home David was the bugler for our Boy Scout Troop.  Soon afterwards, he got into the older cavalry movies and learned every command.  I figure that since we are moving out mounted, he thought he should provide some appropriate music." Turning back to David, Mike ordered, "Since you had to bring that out, you are now company bugler.  If you will, sound off 'The General."  
  
"Oh shit."  Erica muttered as she held her ears even more tightly.  
  
+++  
  
Up on the wall overlooking the newly repaired gate, Dena began raising two flags to half mast in honor of the fallen. The girl looked down from her perch and yelled out, "Have a safe trip and get back here soon."  
  
+++  
  
Making sure everyone was ready Mike turned to Eomer, "With your permission, I'll have David give the order to move out."  
  
"Give the Order."  The warrior told the young leader.  
  
Mike looked around one last time.  He gave one last nod to the king before telling David, "Sound The March."  
  
At that, Erica slowly turned around to the teen and gave him her evil eye.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You just had to order him to play that thing."  Erica sneered as she started the M.A.P. to follow last.  
  
David quickly used his bugle to relay the order to move out.  As the last note faded away, Mike, Eomer, Erica, and Haldir led the column down the path and out the gate.  As they passed through the rebuilt doors, Mike answered Erica, "Hey, we're on horseback.  I think it's pretty neat."  
  
"We are definitely stopping at Wally World for supplies.  I am sure all our friends will need some Advil by the time we reach the 10 mile point. Hell, I already need it."  Erica remarked.  
  
The March warden of Lothlorien looked first to Legolas and then back to Erica. "Is this Wally World another world?"  Haldir asked the teens.  
  
David answered the Marchwarden's question, "Wally World is a nickname for a popular store in America. Wal-Mart was a place where you could purchase anything from clothes, to gardening supplies, and even medicine. We started calling it Wally World after watching a movie and it stuck."  
  
Mike, agreeing with the girl, nodded, "You could be right.  Knowing him, he'll be using every command one time or another. Besides blame Dena.  SHE'S the one who brought the blasted thing."  
  
"Don't worry she will be paying for it.  But in a way it is a good idea.  But I think horns would be a better idea than THAT THING!"  Erica replied  
  
"Well it is an actual cavalry bugle.  So it is appropriate for this."  Turning to Haldir, he asked, "Haldir, you don't have anything that could make him play that thing any better?"  
  
"A hammer would work."  Erica remarked under her breath in a tone that only the elves could understand.  
  
"Maybe, but seriously, there will be times when we don't have enough radios or be out of range.  Trained buglers could be useful in future engagements."  
  
"It is something to be considered."  Haldir commented.  
  
+++  
  
Back in Hems Deep, Aragorn shook his head at David's playing, then walked over to where Dena and Earl were watching the column march into the distance.  The ranger asked the girl, "Why did you give David that horn?"  
  
Earl could not hold back making a smart comment. "To torture Erica," Earl remarked, which was quickly followed by Dena slapping him up the head..  
  
Aragon smiled, "And it looks like Mike played along.  Was there any purpose to those tunes played, however badly?"  
  
"When David perfects his art he will be able to send orders out from the commander without the enemy knowing what is being said."  Dena explained.  
  
Earl added, "The first tune, The General, was the command to strike camp and prepare to move out.  The second was to move out.  There was a whole system of bugle calls that were used by the horse cavalry back home."  
  
"Oh shit poor Erica.  What have I done?  She is so going to kill me."  Dena moaned as she realized her friend is going to want some serious pay back.  
  
"You know, I did see her shoot a if looks could kill stare in your direction," teased Earl.  
  
"Excuse me Aragorn. I need to go get my will in order."  Dena said as she ran down the stairs.  
  
"Earl what is a will?"  Aragorn asked.  
  
"It's a document outlining who gets what when you die," answered the teen.  "When Erica gets back, she will make Dena wish she were dead after that little stunt."  
  
"I don't believe Erica would do such a thing her friends."  Aragorn remarked.  
  
"Oh boy you have much to learn about American Teenagers especially the girls."  Earl responded as he put his arm over Aragorn's shoulder and said, "Here let me give you a few pointers."  
  
Aragon let out a laugh and suggested, "You are still not completely healed.  Why don't you go lie down."  
  
"You help me back to my room and I will give you a few pointers."  Earl laughed.  
  
Suppressing a chuckle, the ranger placed the teen's arm around his shoulder and began helping him towards the door."  
  
+++  
  
Two Miles East of Edoras  
  
Land of Rohan  
  
1100 hours  
  
March 7, 3019  
  
(Middle Earth)  
  
The column rode through the Rohirrim countryside.  The trip had been marked by several rest stops as the elf healer looked after the woman and her children. Mike watched the last episode, turned back to the scenery and thought, Such pristine beauty, it'll be a shame to ruin it with industry. Trying to get his mind off recent events, he asked Haldir, "So just why did you volunteer to come with us to my world?"  
  
"I am interested what kind of world you come from."  Haldir answered with a smile.  
  
A sad smile appeared on his face as the teen commented, "A few months ago, it would have been a sight to see.  Now, it is one big grave yard.  If we didn't need to restock our ammunition and weapons, I would never want to go back.  Just the thought of what awaits us is very painful."  
  
"In all my years of life death never comes easy but I do promise you this time will help to ease the pain."  The elf replies as he places a hand on the boys shoulder.  
  
"You may be right. But there was just so much death back there, so many dead in the streets.  I cannot wait for us to be back here."  
  
"I am here and so are your friends.  We all will help."  Haldir told the boy but wished that the youth had not suffered like he did.  
  
"And that is why I choose to fight.  Rohan is my home now and I will do whatever it takes to defeat the darkness."  
  
+++  
  
Meanwhile Erica was messaging her head from the pain David was inflicting with his bugle.   An elf by the name of Vidmor rode along side her.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help, My lady."  He asks.  
  
"Shoot David."  Erica answered with a laugh but to her surprise the elf pulled off his bow and drew an arrow.  "I was joking," Erica told the elf.  
  
"I know," responded the Elf.  "But you should be careful of what you ask for."  
  
"You elves have been hanging around Mike too much."  Erica laughed.  
  
"Well, thanks to Earl and him, we are alive to be doing that.  For that, we are most grateful."  
  
"Well what are Dena and I, Chopped liver?"  Erica questioned the elf.  
  
Haldir had been listening to their conversation and dropped back to ride next to Erica, "Both of you are equally important.  What my friend was referring to was Earl and Mike killing the orcs that were about to run me through."  
  
"Boy you guys can't take a joke.  But I too am glad he was there."  Erica replied.  
  
Haldir smiled, "If you want jokes, you should talk to my younger brothers.  They were always pulling pranks when we were growing up a few centuries ago."  
  
"Just don't let them near Mike or Earl.  But I could use a few good ideas for getting Dena back for that THING!"  Erica told him.  "Got any suggestions?"  
  
"I would introduce you to my brothers, but after Gandalf's warning, I wonder," countered the elf.  
  
"I promise not to kill her just get even."  Erica answered.  
  
"Actually, I referring to some of the pranks you and your friends pulled on your own."  
  
Erica pointed towards her leader riding at the head of the column. "Hey he's the prankster I just happen to be there a lot of times.  Either to pull his ass out of the fire, or to help him with it," Erica laughed  
  
"Then, I will definitely do as the wizard suggested and keep my brothers away from you and your friends.  I don't think Middle Earth could survive such a meeting."  
  
"But you are here and that you must have been in on some of the pranks so spill!"  Erica comments  
  
"I'll think on it," Haldir replied as he moved back to the head of the column.  
  
"Now my lady for the earlier question, Is there anything I can do to help other than shooting your friend?"  Vidmor ask which only causes Erica to laugh and place her hand on his arm.  Unseen by them Legolas observed the touch and quickly pushed back the small ting of jealously.  
  
The exchange between the two had not gone completely unnoticed as Haldir pondered the implications. Finally, he pulled next to Mike and relayed what he had learned.  
  
+++  
  
The party rode on through the day and into the night.  Finally, they stopped at a point a few miles outside Edoras.  Mike looked at his watch and saw that the glowing hands read 7:00pm.   
  
Eomer looked around and finally asked, "Just what are we looking for?"   
  
Mike dismounted and began examining the scenery from foot.  Not looking back, he responded, "I really don't know.  There wasn't any sign when we came through.  Just one minute we were walking in Georgia, the next minute, the plains of Rohan."  
  
"Would that be what you were talking about?"  Eomer asked as he pointed towards a shimmering haze in the distance.   
  
Mike had not been paying attention and looked over to Erica, "Hey Erica, you remember anything unusual when we came over to Middle Earth?"  
  
"Not really it just the scenery changed like when you walk through a museum and you suddenly in another area of time."  Erica remarks  
  
+++  
  
While they were looking for the portal, one of the Rohirrim warned of approaching riders from the North. The teenagers quickly dismounted and took up fighting positions as did the adults. Disregarding any danger to his self, Mike stood up and looked through his binoculars. Recognizing that they were more elves, he yelled back, "It's okay, They are elves." He handed his field glasses to Haldir, remarking, "I have a feeling Lady Galandrial wanted to tell us something."  
  
The Marchwarden nodded and handed back the binoculars, "It would appear so, young one."   
  
The riders rode up and stopped. Haldir recognized the leader of the other elves as his brother Rumil. Rumil quickly dismounted and greeted his older brother with a warm hug. The two began talking in low tones.  
  
Mike leaned over to David and remarked, "Looks like they know each other."  
  
"I agree, wonder why they are here though."  
  
Haldir, hearing the two teens, motioned for his brother to follow him over. His voice started the teens, "To answer your questions, Rumil is my younger brother and I do know him. However, as to why he is here, I will leave it to him."  
  
Rumil gave the two a knowing grin, saying, "Lady Galandrial knows about the mother and children, you have been tasked with escorting. She also knows the importance of your journey back to your old homes and that time is precious. You do not have the time to make a side trip to Lothlorien, so she has sent us to bring the mother and children to her realm for healing."  
  
Mike looked back to a recently arrived Eomer and Legolas then back to Haldir's brother, "I was wondering how we could accomplish both in the time allotted. Thank you."  
  
Rumil smiled, "And I thank you and your friends for saving my brother from death at Saruman's hands. You know, I have heard that you and your missing friend are quite the prankster."  
  
Erica leaned over to Legolas and whispered, "If they get together, we are in so much trouble."  
  
Remembering some previous pranks played by Haldir's brothers, the Mirkwood prince answered, "Then we must keep them apart somehow.  
  
Mike noticed his friend's increasing concern, turned back to Rumil, "Perhaps once this adventure has been completed we can get together and compare notes. But for now, it would be best to go to Atlanta and get back as soon as possible."  
  
Eomer took charge and told the elf, "Then let us turn the woman and children over to the elves and get going."  
  
+++  
  
David watched as the other elves rode off, taking the mother and children with the. Turning to Legolas, he mentioned, "Well at least one part of our mission has been completed.  
  
Legolas nodded, "Then let us get started on the other."  
  
Haldir began directing his elves to look for anything unusual when one of them yelled out.  "Sir, I found something!"  
  
Following the elf's voice, the group moved over to where he was pointing to.  There, in front of a large ancient, oak, a shimmering haze appeared.  One could barely make out unusual shapes on the other side.  Mike walked over and stuck his hand into the disturbance.  
  
"Mike, remember my warning about doing something stupid.  My rifle is aimed right at your fat ass."  Erica jeered out, causing a few of the human males to snicker as Mike looked at his butt.   
  
Haldir looked over to Eomer, "Do you know what she is talking about?"  
  
"Back at Helms Deep before you arrived, Erica threatened the next time Mike did something foolish, she'd shoot him first."  Haldir replied.  
  
Eomer turned back to Erica, "Does your friend have a habit of taking risks?"  
  
"Yup" was her response as she made sure her gun safety was off.  
  
"And usually the shit hits the fan when he does."  David informed them.  
  
Mike stopped and yelled back, "Looks like we found it.  From what I can see the portal measures about thirteen feet in height and width.  It should be wide enough for us to enter using a column of twos."  
  
+++  
  
I-20 East, Four Miles West of Six Flags Exit  
  
Douglasville, Georgia  
  
1000 hours  
  
August 8, 2000  
  
The group slowly made their way through without problem.  The dead silence of the Earth they entered was broken by a girl yell.  "Oh Fuck!"    
  
All turn to her as she jumps off her horse and grabs a bright red cylinder and start to shot it's contents at the smoking M.A.P.  
  
The color drained from David's face as he leapt from his horse.  Running over to the MAP, he quickly opens the access panel.  Black smoke poured from the inside of the vehicle.   
  
"Shit... Shit... Shit..."  Erica mumbles as she sprays the inside of the Machine with fire extinguisher  
  
Haldir and the others watched as Erica and David quickly put out the blaze.  Turning to Mike, Haldir asked, "What is wrong with your machine?"  
  
Mike shook his head, "Just Murphy's Law come to life."  
  
The elf asked, "Who is this Murphy?"  
  
The teen raised an eyebrow and looked back, "Back home, there is a law of nature called Murphy's Law.  Basically it says that if anything can go wrong it will, and at the worst possible moment."  
  
Turning back to the other teens, Mike yelled, "How bad is it?"  
  
"Give me a few to check it out."  Erica remarked as quickly pulled her hand back, burnt from touching a hot chip. Sucking on her sore fingers, she could be heard mumbling, "Son of B..."  
  
"Is it still mobile?" asked the teen  
  
"Damn it, I said give me a few to check it out."  Erica remarked as she sucked on her now burnt finger tips  
  
The teen nodded and turned back to the adults, "We'll have to wait a minute while she checks it out."  
  
After about 15 minutes Erica slams the cover of the M.A.P.  down and starts it up than turns to her hovering leading and says.  "Ok it's mobile but if I loose this charger chip again it will be a worthless piece of junk. So you take it to the Army base and I'll run back to my gramps place to get it."    
  
+++  
  
While they waited for Erica to run her diagnostics, Haldir and Legolas took the time to look around.  Where once stood open plains, now they were on a wide black surfaced road.  The surface of the road was covered in vehicles that were similar to the one the teens had brought back.  Mike noticed their examination and commented, "Welcome to Georgia.  Just for your information, those metallic wagons more than likely still have the remains of their owners inside.  So I wouldn't get any closer. I can smell the rotting corpses even from here."  
  
Eomer looked into a nearby, Jetta and through the windows, made out the crumpled bodies of what were two adults and three children, crumpled in their seats.  Keeping a stony face, the Rohirrim turned back and suggested, "Mike is correct.  It will be best if we did not spend any more time here than necessary."  
  
A silence feel upon the group as that last bit of information sank in.  David and Erica quickly remounted their horses.  Looking over to their friend, David whispered to Erica, "Better keep an eye on Mike.  This is affecting him more than he lets on.  He hasn't made one joke since we got back."  
  
"Hey Mike I will need to get more back chips for the rechargers or this thing will be useless.  I suggest you and the group go for the ammo and I'll take an extra horse and go for the micro chips and female supplies then we meet up late tonight or tomorrow?"  Erica suggested.  
  
Legolas moved closer to Erica.  Turning back to the others, the elf added, "I will accompany Lady Erica on her errand and make sure nothing happens."   
  
Mike had been pondering the implications of reentering the large graveyard that was once known as Atlanta and didn't hear Erica's suggestion at first.  It took a second attempt before the girl was able to get his attention.  Looking up, Mike answered, "Yeah, that would be a good idea.  Legolas, why don't you go with her?"  
  
At his response Erica walked over to the boy and slapped him up side the head than said.  "Snap out of it!  You're not the only one here hurting.  Remember I got to go home now and face the graves there.  Mike we need you here and now.  We need to plan a place and time to meet because the Walkie Talkies won't work more than 9 miles away."  Erica told him in a matter of fact voice.  
  
The teen rubbed his face.  Looking back to the adults, he apologized, "Sorry guys, I didn't realized how much this still affected me."  Turning back to Legolas, he yelled back, "Keep an eye on her.  We don't know if any bad guys made it through the plague."    
  
"Mike as much as I like the elf I don't need a body guard."  Erica informed him  
  
Legolas nodded and motioned to Erica that they should get moving.  He turned back to the girl, "Be that as it may.  Nobody should be alone out here.  Neither you nor anybody else."  
  
As the two moved past the others, Legolas motioned for Haldir to come closer.  In a voice that only elven ears could hear, he told the Marchwarden, "Keep an eye on Mike.  He's proven to be strong in battle but this is one fight he cannot face alone."  
  
Mike shook his head and regained a determined look.  Turning back to the adults, he suggested, "I would recommend that we decide on a time and place to get back together following the completion of both of our missions."  
  
Eomer looked over to Haldir, who nodded in agreement.  Raising his hand, the Rohirrim answered, "Very well, what do you suggest?"  
  
The teen thought for a moment, then said, "If we are going to split up, then we need to meet somewhere within a hours ride of both of our destinations.  Thus I would recommend that meet at the Dekalb County Jail off Memorial Drive and Highway 285."  
  
Eomer and Haldir were about to raise questions when Mike raised his hand, "Don't worry Erica, David, and I know the way and will be able to lead our respective parties to the rendezvous sites.  So lets go do what we came here to do.  King Theoden and the others are counting on us."  
  
Erica began giggling at the location Mike selected which caused everyone to look at her.   "Oh it's just Mike and I both know that Jail very will."  Erica said with a smile.  
  
Haldir nods his agreement   
  
Mike merely shook his head and hissed, "Not one word, You hear me!"  
  
"They never proved we were behind that."  
  
"Yeah only because I erased the tapes you forgot about."  Erica remarked than asked on a more serious note.  "When should we meet up? Because, by the time I get to the house then sun will be down."  
  
It had taken the column two hours to reach the intersection of I20 and I285 from their portal outside Douglasville. Mike looked at his wristwatch then back to the girl, "That reminds me, we really need synchronize our watches.  I have 12:00pm."  
  
"What are watches?"  Haldir asked.  
  
"I got 12:01pm."  Erica replied.  
  
"Timepieces from our world," replied David.  "Think of watches as small sundials that   
  
don't need the sun."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"Okay, sunrise should be somewhere around 7:00am this time of year.  We do our things, camp out at our respective locations.  In my case, it'll be the Fort and Erica's the ranch."  
  
"We'll meet up say, 9:00am tomorrow."  
  
"11 am would work better it will give me a chance to shop for female supplies.  That is unless you join in the shopping."  Erica added  
  
Mike turned to the adults and warned, "Don't ask, Do not ask."  Back to Erica, 11:00am it   
  
is.  So lets move out."  
  
Eomer had been about to ask what the girl meant but was stopped by Mike's warning.  Finally, he pointed out, "We need to be at our destinations by nightfall, lets be off."  
  
As Legolas and Erica rode of in the direction of her home David comments to Mike.  "Mike we should have warned him he did fight with us against the Orcs."  Warned David as a slight pain of guilt came over him.  
  
"About what?" asked Mike.  
  
"Duh Mike he's going with Erica shopping for Female supplies.  Remember what happened last time she went shopping?"  David remarked.  
  
"Don't worry, those bad guys are toast.  Besides we need everyone we have to load up weapons and ammo.  If those Fell Beasts are as bad as they are made out to be, we'll need some real heavy firepower to take them out."  
  
"Mike you don't get it.  I think it's her time of the month."  David had to spell out for his friend.  
  
The teen shrugged and rode back to the head of the column. "Better him than us," reasoned the boy.  
  
+++  
  
The main group rode down Interstate 20 and south onto I-285.  The Elves and Rohirrim marveled at the size of the road them and the amount of construction.  Noting the adults wonderment, David commented, "For your information, the city actually spreads out to around a hundred square miles outside the town center.  As for the road we are on, highways like this spread throughout the continent, linking one end to the other."  
  
Mike pointed to the various buildings as they rode.  Finally, they came to the off ramp to highway 166.  Mike pointed towards the sign, "Okay, this is where we get off   We will travel east on this road until we hit main street.  Luckily the streets are all identified by signs so it will be a short ride."  Turning to Eomer, the teen asked, "How do you want to handle it?  I recommend having one group set up camp in the mess hall while the others proceed to the armory."   
  
The column rode in silence along the city streets.  Corpses still lay where they fell those final days of the plague.  Haldir noticed that both Mike and David had lapsed into silence. Coming alongside Eomer, he tapped the Rohirrim on the shoulder, "The children are beginning to fall into depression.  Which one do you want?  Mike or David?"  
  
"I shall help with Mike."  He replied as he nudged his horse closer to Mike's.  
  
Haldir moved over near David.  Getting the teen's attention, "So what was it like growing up here?"  
  
David looked up, startled, "What?  Oh, it was okay, I mean there was so much to do.  The best thing was the fireworks they shot off from Stone Mountain on New Years and Independence Day."  
  
Mike felt the Rohirrim's presence before the man had a chance to speak.  Looking up, he asked, "Was there something you wanted?"  
  
"I understand having you life changed so quickly.  When my sister and I lost our parents, we were suddenly moved from our home to the home of a man who we barely new.  But in time eased much of the lost but as I found things to do it was easier to bare the pain."  The Rohirrim explained.  
  
Mike gave the Rohirrim a slight smile, "Did I slip once again into melancholy?"  
  
The warrior looked at him as to say "Huh?"  
  
"I forget people from Middle Earth do not have the same vocabulary.  What I meant, Was I becoming depressed again?"   
  
"It would seem so.  Do I need to slap you like your friend did to get you to snap out of it?"  Eomer jokingly replied.  
  
"Before you answer, I guess this place is getting to me again.  There are so many memories.  Just be thankful, we are not near my home and no, one slap is enough."  Pointing to a nearby sign, "We're here.  I'll lead the armory party."  
  
Turning back to David, Mike yelled back, "Hey David why don't you lead the group setting up the camp to the Officer's Open Mess that we stayed at when we were here last?" Turning back to Eomer he continued, "so you ready to get started?"  
  
  
  
David nodded and gestured to the four Rohirrim assigned to get the camp ready.  
  
+++  
  
Western Elm Tree Ranch   
  
Snellville, Georgia  
  
2130 hours  
  
August 8, 2000  
  
The sun was starting to set when Erica slowed her horses pace as her eyes started to mist over.  At seeing the teens suddenly change in emotion Legolas slowed his horse to match her pace.    He turns to her and asks.  "What pains you so?"  
  
"Do you remember how Mike keeps saying Gandalf reminds him of my Gramps.  Well you see I buried his body all by myself when my gramps died."  Erica started to explain then she saw the gate to her Ranch drive way and stopped her horse.  
  
Legolas remembered the conversation right after Helms Deep, "And Gandalf claimed you as his grand daughter.  So, is he or isn't he?"  
  
"I don't know... He seems so much like him it's not funny... I swear that wizard will have some very serious questions to answer when this is all over."  Erica says as she gets off her horse to turn off the security system when she notices that last hours that it was turned on.  "Legolas we might have visitors.  But I believe they are family but be on alert."  
  
The elf readied his bow and followed the girl.  "I will stay right with you."  
  
"Easy handsome, I said they might be family... I figure it's my Aunt and her family.  Damn I hope my cuz made it through.  They are the only ones who know the pass codes to get past my Gramps automatic defenses."  Erica explained as she placed her hand on his arm.  
  
"Very well."  Legolas answered as he looks down at her hand while a strange feeling passes over his face at her touch but than it is quickly gone as their eyes meet then he says.  "But we still need to be careful."  
  
A noise broke the tender moment causing both of to immediately jump ready for action.  Legolas with his bow, Erica with her Grandfather's desert Eagle aimed at the source of the noise. The two warriors smiled at the animal that slowly walked towards them.  
  
"Bobo, I didn't know you survived."  The girl said as she reholstered her weapon than slowly walked up to the large black mule, which greeted her with glee.  
  
"He's happy to see you."  Legolas told her as he too replaced his weapon.  
  
"Naw.. You think?"  Erica remarks as the mule started nuzzling her uncontrollably.  "I guess we can take him with us."   
  
Erica disarmed the security system that causes a 9-foot high chain link fence starts to draw back startling the elf.  Erica smiled his reaction and then walked her horse and mule up the path the fence had opened to.  Following the girl's lead Legolas did the same with his horse.  Once both were through Erica turned toward a similar keypad and reactivated the system for at home defense.  
  
Erica just finishing tying the mule to the hitching post when Legolas touched her shoulder and said, "We should make sure that there is no danger."  
  
"I am already on it why do you think we are hitching them here and not putting them in the barn."  Erica remarked than asked.  "Do you hear or see anything?"  
  
For a few moments Legolas looks and listens then replies.  "Since coming to this realm the sent of death is so strong it is making it hard to tell anything."  
  
"Shit.  I guess we do this the hard way, room by room building by building.  Lets start with the main house."  Erica said after she unholstered her weapon.  
  
Following the girls lead Legolas readied his weapon.  Erica took the steps to the front porch one by one as the elf mounted them with her at the same pace.  Erica continually watched for movement or for a sign from the elf that there was trouble but nothing happened.  When they reach the door they found it unlocked and partly ajar.  Erica jumped to one side of it and motioned the elf to do the same.  Using her foot Erica kicked the door open.  They waited but nothing happened.  
  
Legolas entered first with Erica covering his back and slightly enjoying the view.    After finishing searching the main level Erica notices that the alarm for the bunker level is not arm.    
  
"Down stairs."  Erica quietly told the elf.  This time Erica led the way but like the main it too was empty.  "Ok, second floor now."  Erica said as they headed up the stairs.  
  
"Ok it's empty."  Erica remarked as she walks past a door they haven't opened and checked.  
  
"We haven't check that one."  Legolas pointed out.  
  
"We don't need too."  Erica remarks as she tries to walk by the elf that stood insistently.  "Fine."  
  
The two enter the room that be  
  
Legolas took one look at the room then grinned at the girl.  Picking up some discarded clothes from the floor, he quipped, "You certainly have a unique style."  
  
"I am going to kill her!"  Erica remarks.  "She trashed my room."  
  
"Now who could you be talking about?" asked the elf.  
  
"My lowdown rotten Cousin trashed my room! She went threw my clothes... Ewww she is so going to pay for this.  Wait a sec.. She left the computer.."  Erica says as she sets down on the chair in front of the computer to quickly check the  
  
'What are you doing?" asked Legolas  
  
"Checking to see if Reggie left any messages for me.  You see I left a message for her as to where we were going.  I did it via this machine that way no one else could find out."  Erica explains.  
  
Looking over her shoulder, Legolas asked, "Did she?"  
  
"I don't see much.  She arrived two days ago."  Erica replayed to him than became very sad and started to cry.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"She made the trek here by herself.  My auntie and uncle didn't make it through the Superflu."  Erica explained.  
  
"Then we must find her and take her with us," decided the elf.  
  
"Well from this it says she went out for supplies and she figures she'll be back either tonight or tomorrow."  Erica explains  
  
"Thanks though."  
  
"So we shall wait until the appointed time and if she's not back, we'll search for her."  
  
"Yeah but we should bed the animals down for the night.  I'll leave a message for her if we have to leave before she gets back."  Erica explained as she quickly typed some information on the computer as the elf watched in interest.  
  
Legolas waited for the girl to finish what she was working on and followed her outside.  The two quickly put the animals into the stable.  On the way outside, the elf noticed a patch of disturbed earth.  "Is that?" asked the elf.  
  
"Yeah.  It is."  Erica replied with a tear as she started to walk over there.  
  
The elf followed the girl over to the grave.  "If Gandalf claimed you as his grand daughter, then you must be.  The White Wizard would never lie about such."  
  
"I don't know how but I am going to find out when we get back."  Erica replied as she reached down and placed a hand on the dirt.  
  
"You should be happy that family once lost has returned, not angered."  
  
"I am happy Reggie is alive but I still am not sure if Gandalf is my gramps if he is I feel bad for the others because they went as lucky.  Mike had to watch his mom die.. Then Dena lost her baby bro who wasn't even a year old.  And the others......"  Erica explains.  
  
"Those who died did not die in vain and your friends who lived, there is a reason the Valar saved you."  
  
"Huh who's Valar.  Is he like God or something?"  Erica asked without look away from the grave.  
  
"They are the ones who came before and created that which is Middle Earth," answered the elf.  "When we get back, I think you should have a talk with Lady Galandriel.  She is better at answering such questions."  
  
"I am sure I want to talk to her,"  Erica said as she headed for the door of another building and than spoke really low "Blue Bear."  
  
"Well, let us wait for your cousin then."  
  
"Sure.  I just want to get what we came for.  Then I can introduce you to some good food.  That is after I grab a shower."  Erica answered.  
  
"Very well"  
  
TBC  
  
To the Readers: Thus ends the first chapter of Honor and Courage. I am presently working on "Chapter 2, Officers Call" which will continue the coverage of the supply run to Earth. I look forward to hearing back and finding out what is good and bad about the story. As always, read, review and get ready for Chapter 2 which should be out before the showing of The Return of the King.  
  
Merry Prankster 


	2. Chapter 2: Officers Call Revised 1244

"Honor and Courage"  
  
by The Merry Prankster  
  
Chapter 2: Officers Call  
  
Murphy's Laws of Combat #1: Never draw fire, it irritates everyone around you.  
  
Fort McPherson  
  
Atlanta, Georgia  
  
1230 hours  
  
August 8, 2000  
  
Mike pointed to the various buildings as they rode.  Finally, they came to the off ramp to highway 166.  Mike pointed towards the sign, "Okay, this is where we get off.  We will travel east on this road until we hit Main Street.  Luckily the streets are all identified by signs so it will be a short ride."  Turning to Eomer, the teen asked, "How do you want to handle it?  I recommend having one group set up camp in the mess hall while the others proceed to the armory."  
  
Haldir and Eomer followed the boy to a building, surrounded by a strange fence of metal.  The elf watched as Mike dismounted and called the strange vehicle up to him.  
  
The teenager began doing something with the hand held controller but something was not right.  Frustration filled his face as he shook the device a few times.  Finally, he let out a sigh and walking back to the MAP, low mumbling could be heard.  
  
At seeing his frustration David leaned over and yelled, "Have you check the batteries?"  
  
Mike slowly looked up and growled, "No Smartass, it's not the batteries.  There's power to both the MAP and the remote.  Looks like the transmitter was routed through that damaged circuit board.  I'm going to have to do this manually."  With that, he turned back to the vehicle and pressed a button, causing a panel to open up. Reaching inside, the teen swung out a keyboard and monitor.  He quickly began punching in a request for the security code.  
  
"Interesting," Remarked the Lothlorien Marchwarden as he watched the boy work his magic on the disabled machine.  
  
"Mike you better make sure you are punching in the right code.  Remember Erica changed it."  David told him.  
  
Without looking back, Mike retorted, "You think?"  A few seconds later the lights on the panel above the door turned from red to green in quick fashion.  With a click and a hiss, the heavy door popped open, causing the elves present to jump back in alarm.  
  
The two teens ignored the commotion behind them as they walked up to the door.  Upon reaching it, Mike turned around and motioned for the Elves and Rohirrim to come closer.  "Don't worry about the door. It's supposed to do that.  There's an electronic security lock and the entire place is pressure sealed."  
  
"It's magic." One of the Rohirrim warriors mumbled.  
  
David shook his head and grinned, "Not magic, just a higher level of technology."  
  
Mike held up his hand, signaling the others to hold up.  "Listen up, we need to load up the wagons with as much weapons and ammunition possible.  Now to keep this going smoothly, David and I will point out what to get.  Any questions?"  
  
Mike waited for any questions.  Finally, he turned to Eomer, "Lords Eomer and Haldir, would you mind coming with me?"  
  
"Lead the way."    
  
With a quick nod, the teen entered the building.  Just as he passed by his friend, he paused for a second.  "Uh, David, you remember how you were reading everything you could get your hands on about mortars and artillery back in ROTC?"  
  
"Yeah, what do you have in mind?"  David retorted as he walked over to large stack of ammo and began to change his half empty clip for a full one.  
  
Mike looked around the room for a moment and settled on a nearby stack of books.  Walking over to the bookshelf he quickly found the titles he was looking for.  The teen turned around and tossed the books to his friend, "Here, Catch!"  
  
"I like your line of thinking."  David remarked after examining the title.  
  
Eomer walked into the room at that moment to see Mike throw the books to his friend.  
  
"What is so important about parchment?"  The Horse master asked.  
  
Mike grinned, "One thing I noticed back at Helms Deep was that the good guys lacked artillery.  I'm taking care of that little problem."  Turning back to his friend he intoned, "David, I am appointing you our artillery commander.  Those are the field manuals for the 60mm M224 Mortar.  I want you to know what's in those pages by memory.  Then I want you to train any Rohirrim, King Theoden allows us on how to operate them."    
  
At first the elf and Rohirrim warrior were unsure of what they boy was saying but when they heard him tell his young friend to train the Rohirrim, their eyes lit up with interest at the thought of learning similar weapons to that the boys used during the Battle of Helms Deep.    
  
David smiled, "So, I get to be the fire support commander?"  
  
Mike nodded and finally noticed the looks of puzzlement on the adult's faces.  He quickly began explaining what a mortar is, "I can tell you don't have any idea of what I'm talking about so I'll give a quick explanation. Do you remember those hand grenades or exploding orbs we used back at Helms Deep?"  
  
The Rohirrim warrior shook his head no, while the elf nodded yes to the boy's question.  
  
"Okay, a mortar fires a larger orb at a longer distance.  It can shoot a high explosive round over 3000 meters away.  That's compared to a 100 meters range for the normal longbow. You do the math."  
  
The possibilities for this seemed endless to Theoden's nephew while he responded, "Interesting."  
  
"David, grab a couple of Rohirrim and place two tubes in the wagons."  
  
"Yes, Sir," David responded with a mock salute.  
  
Mike picked up a clipboard after David left and began moving towards some boxes.  Haldir and Eomer approached him to see what the boy was doing.  Mike made a few notations on the clipboard.  "Okay, According to the manifest, there are at least twenty cases of M888 60mm High Explosive rounds for the mortars.  Lord Eomer, we are going to need all of these rounds for the upcoming battles."  
  
At hearing his friend David remarked.  "Remember Weight limit."    
  
"David those tubes have a rate of fire of up to 30 rounds a minute.  If the upcoming battle is as big as I think it is, we'll need every round."  
  
The teen looked back to the Rohirrim and asked, "Eomer, you think your uncle could be convinced to spare four strong lads and around four pack horses?"  
  
"Why is it you need four strong lads and four pack horses?"  Eomer questioned.   
  
Mike looked up from his clipboard and gave the horse lord an evil grin.  "Well, if we are going to allow David his fire support section, we'll need two gunners and two ammunition bearers/loaders for his unit."  
  
"I take it that means you will be teaching them how to use this weaponry?" he asked wanting to learn as well.  
  
"Yup.  If we are to ride with the Rohirrim as planned, with four pack animals, we can carry the tubes on two mounts.  The others will carry extra ammunition.  I figure we can go into the next battle with around 144 rounds of ammo to play with.  Then, there's the extra we'll bring back on the carts and set up in a supply depot within Edoras."   
  
David walked in just in time to hear Mike's answer and grinned. Upon seeing the boy's reaction, Haldir asked, "What are you grinning about?"  
  
Pointing at the other teen, which was busily checking over another manifest, answered, "Murphy was right, Tactics are for amateurs, professionals study logistics and my friend over there is ever the professional."  
  
Mike walked over to a nearby metal wall cabinet.  He reached in and pulled out a Beretta.  Checking to see if the weapon was good, he tossed it to the Rohirrim, "Here, catch!"  
  
The Rohirrim easily caught the pistol thrown to him than looked at the youth as to ask what it was.  
  
"That is the weapon, I demonstrated to your uncle back in Edoras.  I keep one as a backup piece.  It holds fifteen rounds before needing reloading.  When we get done here, I'll show you the basics."  
  
"I heard of it and many of your weapons can do and I look forward to you teaching me.  If there is anything I can do for you just ask," the warrior replied.  
  
"Yeah you can help me with my fencing when Aragorn isn't around," responded the teen.  He turned back to his clipboard and looked towards the door.  Without a word, the teen quickly walked out the room and down the hallway. Eomer looked to Haldir as if to ask if he knew what the boy was up to. The elf responded with a shrug and quickly followed the boy out, Eomer right behind.    
  
"EUREKA!  I've found the mother load!" shouted the boy.  
  
Upon hearing the shout, both adults quickened their pace to find the boy staring at an opened case, mouth wide open. "I take it you found something important."  Haldir stated.  
  
Mike turned back and grinned.  He walked over to the far side of the room and removed a tarp from another long box.  "Hey David, I found Ma Deuce!!" shouted the teen.  
  
"YEHAW!!!!! Where's that baby at?"  David yelled as he ran inside.  
  
The two adults watched as the two boys, opened the box to reveal a large weapon, with what looked like two handles on the back.  
  
"Why do I have this sudden feeling of dread?"  Eomer asked the elf.   
  
"That's due to the fact you are just becoming used to the children's actions, "answered Haldir. "I, on the other hand having seen them in action on the Deeping Wall and I am completely alarmed."  
  
Turning to David, Mike explained, "According to the manifest, there is an anti-air mount for the weapon.  Not to mention around two thousand rounds of semi-armor piercing rounds. You thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  David said with a lopsided grin.  
  
"We'll need to grab the Stingers as well.  There should be four on site."  
  
"Oh boy.  Do you realize if Erica doesn't get to shoot at least one she'll kill you?"  David laughed.  
  
Mike slowly turned back to the adults and with a grin, stated, "On the subject of Fell Beasts and Ring Wraiths, I have a plan."  
  
Haldir turned to face Eomer, "I have a feeling that neither we nor your uncle will approve of this plan."  
  
Eomer nodded, "If it's close to some of the stuff they have already pulled, I know my uncle will lock them up until they are old enough to know better."  
  
"This looks like a job for Earl and me," chirped the teen and he considered how to best use the new weapons.  
  
++++++++  
  
Western Elm Tree Ranch   
  
Snellville, Georgia  
  
2130 hours  
  
August 8, 2000  
  
Erica sighed and told the elf that they needed to get the silver case he had seen her packing into one of the saddlebags. Entering the house a second time, Erica headed for her bedroom while Legolas looked around the rooms more closely on the main floor.  He noticed several pictures, one of which immediately caught his attention for it included a younger version of Gandalf and two young girls in front of a tree draped with multi colored lights.  
  
Legolas walked over to the picture and focused on the older man.  "Is this your Gramps?"  
  
"Yeah, that was Gramps, Reggie, and me the Christmas before she and her family moved to Florida four years ago."  Erica answered, while coming up behind him dressed in a blue robe with fluffy blue slippers on her feet.  
  
"Looking at this picture almost makes me believe that he and Gandalf are the same person.  If you trimmed the wizard's beard and cut his hair, there would be no difference."  
  
"No kidding. I am going to wash this."  Erica says as she held up the clothes she had been wearing.  "Than I am heading for the shower is there anything I can get for you, before I am unavailable?"  
  
"Fresh water would be nice," answered the elf.  
  
With a smile, the teen led Legolas into the kitchen where she turned on a faucet and filled up a glass. Handing the glass to him, she remarked, "It's not fresh spring water from Middle Earth but it'll have to do. If you want more C is for cold and H is for hot." Erica told him as she headed for the laundry room. The elf followed her into the laundry room and watched her load the washing machine and turn it on all the while amazed the electronic devices and the indoor plumbing.  
  
"Ok, I am going to go and get cleaned up if you decide to go for a walk don't touch any of the fences, they are made to fry anyone when the defenses are on."  Erica tells the elf as she heads up stairs.  
  
Erica made a quick stop in her bedroom for a comfortable change of clothes, which consisted of jeans, tank top and clean under garments.  Once in the bathroom the girl turned on the hot water for the shower while she finished shedding her clothes.  At first she lets the hot water burn her skin to cleanse it of the scent of battle.  Than she began washing her hair three times.  Erica was almost done rinsing out the conditioner when suddenly.    
  
"AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! Son of Bitch!!!!!!!!!" The naked teen screamed as she jumped out of the freezing cold water.  Even before the girl could come close to finish cussing out the water, the door slammed open and Legolas entered with his bow ready to shoot whatever caused Erica to scream.  
  
"What happened?"  He asked the teen who was still cussing out the shower.  
  
"Damn fucking water went ice cold for some reason."  Erica sneered than suddenly realized she was naked.  "Honey no sneak peaks before the honey moon."  
  
Legolas just looked at her strangely and answered, "We are not to be married."  
  
"In other words give me the towel or marry me!"  Erica informed the elf who handed the girl the blue towel hanging next to him. Legolas stared at the girl for a moment before he remembered who he was staring at. He was beginning to feel some conflicting emotions and decided to go outside to clear his head and relieve some hidden tension.   
  
"I don't get it."  Erica said about 15 minutes later when she came down the stairs still pissed off with the shower and trying to figure out why it went cold so quickly. By this time the elf had returned from outside.  
  
"What is it you do not get?"  Legolas asked from the kitchen as he rises up for the sink.  
  
"Even with the washer going the hot water should have lasted longer than that, plus it has never gone cold so quickly before."  Erica explained as she noticed that the kitchen sink was on full force.  She walks over to it and shuts it off than turns to the elf and asks.  "How long has that been running?"  But than she heard more water running so she followed the sound and to find that the master bathroom's sinks and tub were both on full force.  After looking through the entire house, Erica discovered that the elf had turned on every facet he could find to full force. As she shut off the last one, the teen turned on the elf and demanded, "Why the hell did you turn all the water on?"  
  
Sheepishly the elf told her, "I wanted to see if I could discover the source of the magic that makes the water hot and cold."  
  
At his answer she just laughed and said, "Follow me."  She than took him to a closet and opened it up and answered.  "It not magic it's called a hot water heater."  
  
While Legolas inspects the hot water heater Erica decides to turn on the Hot Tub and get it warmed up for a soak later.  After setting up the Hot Tub, she entered the kitchen in search of ingredients for dinner.   
  
"Thank God for paranoid Grandfathers."  Erica mumbled to herself as she leaned over the side of the freezer that was still working.  
  
"Why do you say that?" questioned the elf from behind her.  
  
"SHIT!"  Erica screamed as she fell into the chest freeze headfirst.   
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I am fine, you just scared me."  Erica said as she tried to stand up but only slipped on some ice.  
  
At seeing the girl fall Legolas offered her a hand to get up.  She reluctantly accepted his aid.  
  
+++  
  
Thirty minutes later, Legolas stood in the doorway, watching the girl cook the meal in amazement at how some of the machines she used worked so quickly.  He was about to take a look at the machine she called a microwave when he heard her say, "OUT!"  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Yeah no males allowed in this kitchen while I am cooking!"  Erica informs him.    
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Simple, it's self defense."  Erica remarked as she tested the noodles for the stir-fry.  
  
The elf raised a questioning eye.  
  
Noticing the elf's reaction, the teen decided to explain. "Ok, you see most of the male humans that I know don't know how to cook.  My grand father was the worst. I learned long ago don't let him cook."  Erica informs the elf.  
  
"Than Gandalf must be your grand father because every elf knows not to let him anywhere near the kitchen," laughed Legolas.  
  
"See that."  Erica said as she pointed the melted remains of metal hang next to the door. "He burnt that pot, and it led to the fire that almost burned down the house.  However, I got this great new kitchen out of it."   
  
"Why do you still keep this?"  Legolas questioned as he steps back from the metal.  
  
"Any time Gramps would offer or want to cook I just point to it and said, "So do I get another new kitchen?"  He would just give me a look of disgust and than ask, "What are you cooking tonight?"  Erica laughed.  
  
"So I take that means you can cook and I wont need any of those pink tablets you gave Aragorn after he eat Eowen's stew," Legolas said with a straight face.  
  
Erica turned and gave him a dirty look and said, "Like an elf would know how to cook."   
  
The teen quickly pointed and introduced the Elf to a variety of foods such as chicken stir-fry with noodles, stuffed mushrooms, and deep-fried breaded jalapenos peppers.  (The peppers will be Erica's revenge on the elf for the shower treatment)   
  
As he opened his mouth to respond Erica shoved a stuffed mushroom into his open mouth and said.  "Tell me what you think you pointy eared MALE," then turned back to her work.  
  
Legolas chewed it for a moment, savoring the flavor, before answering, "It's quite good."  
  
Finally, his continual presences began getting on her nerves. "You're hovering over me is getting on my nerves, so here. Go roll this across the floor, till I tell you to stop," Erica said as she hands him a tin coffee can that she had place some ingredients in.  
  
About 1 hour later Erica started setting the table for the two after placing the last dish on the table. Finally, she turned to the elf, who had kept blowing on his hands from the coldness of the can.    
  
Suppressing a smile, Erica at last told Legolas, "Ok, go ahead a put that in the freezer.  It is the other door of the refrigerator."    
  
Following her instructions, he placed the object into the freezer.  "So are we ready for dinner?"  
  
"Yup," Erica said as she started to sit down but Legolas quickly pulled and held the chair for her surprising the teen. His task complete, the elf moved back to his chair and sat down.  Unsure of what dining etiquette was observed he asked, "Is there anything you do before eating?"  
  
"Well since I don't know if you worship God or not I was going to say a silent prayer."  
  
"Any prayer to a higher being will be appreciated," answered the elf.  
  
"Well in this house the eldest or the head of the household usually says the prayer.  So I guess that means you."  Erica told him as she lowered her head.  
  
"Ah but since this your house, shouldn't host say the prayer?"  
  
"Sorry but I have to go by Gramps rules mean the eldest gives the prayer."  Erica remarked with her head still lowered. "Plus I am not the head of this house and it won't feel right for me to give it.  After Gramps died, I always had Mike give it."  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and began reciting, "adarem i ne menel, aer ess lin aen, rdh lin angleena, iest lin aen, ne menel a ned Amar, si anno i mast vin orui ammen, ah amen arrano reagath vin, be arannam an raesdain vih, ah u-dogo na-vael ammen dan leitho ammen ed ulug."  
  
Erica listened to the elven prayer and thought to herself. " Lord, give me patience."  
  
Finally, Legolas raised his head, "Lets eat."  
  
"Amen to that."  Erica said as she took up her fork and began eating the stir-fry chicken with Almonds.  
  
Legolas picked up what appeared to be some kind of meat and placed it to his lips.  Taking a small bite, chewed it for a moment.  Watching for Erica's expression, he teased, "Well at least it is better than Eowyn's stew."  
  
"Whatever."  Erica remarked trying not to let the mischievous elf get her goat just before she popped two breaded jalapenos peppers in to her mouth.  
  
The elf nodded, "Yes, it is at least edible.  I'll give you that."   With that he took another bite.  
  
"Here try one of these I guarantee it will really enhance you taste buds."  Erica remarked as she pointed to one of the jalapenos on his plate.  
  
Legolas picked up the bean like object and placed it in his mouth.  Once again, he carefully chewed it to get it's full flavor.  Finally, he swallowed, saying, "That was really good.  We must bring back more of these they really spice up the food."  
  
"Five... Four.. Three.. Two...One.."  Erica says then suddenly the elf reached for the water in front of him.  
  
"That was for the cold shower."  Erica snickered as she easily ate two more.  
  
Legolas took a slight swallow, then smiled, "It went down the wrong way.  Do you have any more?  They were most delicious."  
  
"Sure honey, there are at least 20 more if you want," Erica said to the lying elf.  
  
"Why thank you, I could use some more."  
  
In reply, Erica dumped the rest of them on to his plate and suggested, "You know it's an insult to the cook if you don't eat everything that is place on it."  
  
Legolas looked at the food on his plate, remembering the old adage, "Be Careful What you wish for."  Finally he gracefully stood up, "However, it would appear that I am full at the moment.  I would like to offer them to my hobbit friends and get their opinions."  
  
"I don't' see any hobbits here and you have even come close to eating half your plate."  Erica smiled ever so evilly at him.  
  
Finally he conceded her victory, "You have won, this time."    
  
"Legolas don't take it bad.  Here let me make up for it."  Erica offered as she got the ice cream he worked on out.  "I am making what is known as Root beer Floats.  It's for dessert.  I promise you'll like it."  Erica said as she thought the elf took her joke a little too hard.  
  
His plan working, the elf allowed himself to be led through the door.  "It is nothing really."  
  
Erica quickly scooped out two large portions of Vanilla ice cream and place them in to large glass mugs than she pour Root beer into them all the while with a nagging feeling as if she'd been had.  
  
Waiting for the girl's back to be turned, Legolas quickly ate one of those Jalapenos he had carried with him.  I really hate to tell her, but these are quite good, thought the elf.  
  
Legolas sniffed at the aroma and asked, "Does this drink have any of this caffeine you warned me about?"  
  
"Nope," Erica replied as she sipped a drink  
  
Giving the girl a nod, the elf took a sip and swished it around his mouth.  "You know this is not bad either,  You will have to show me how you make it."  
  
"MALES!!!"Erica huffed.  
  
+++  
  
After helping clear the table Legolas step out for a short walk. Erica quickly got changed into her swim suite and headed for the hot tub to soak her aching back. A while later, Legolas returned and walked through the front door moving towards the kitchen, hoping to find Erica.  The object of his search not there, he called out, "Erica, where are you?"  
  
"Out back," Erica replied as she reaching over to eat another one of her cousin chocolates.  
  
The elf walked out the back door and was about to say something when he spotted the girl in the hot tub.  Embarrassed, Legolas uttered, "You didn't tell me you were undressed.  I'll be inside waiting for you to finish."  
  
"I am not naked.  I am in my swimsuit.  What did you want?" asked the teen just before she finished off her cousin's last chocolate candy.  
  
The red-faced elf averted his view of the girl, "In my kingdom, females would not allow themselves to be seen in such a state.  So, I'll be waiting inside."  
  
"Whatever! Like you haven't seen the goods already. Just what did … Oh shit …" Erica said as she jumped out of the tub and grabbed her robe and ran into the house.   
  
Hearing the door slam, Legolas looked back "What is the matter?"   
  
"It's electrical storm.  So I am not staying out there."  Erica remarked as she put on her robe.  "So what did you want?"  
  
"I noticed that it was getting late and your cousin has not returned.  Do you want to go look for her tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah …but, I 'm not too worried about her, she can normally take herself, let just say she taught me how to fight dirty. But you are right, if she is not here by morning we'll go look for her. I guess we should get some rest than…Why don't you take the spare bedroom."  Erica answered as she pointed to a ground level guess room.  
  
"Very well, shall we set watches?"  
  
"You have been hanging with Mike too much.  I'll already have my alarm set for 5:30 am."  Erica laughed than in a more serious and careful tone of voice she says.  "Good night Legolas."  
  
"I mean stand guard," countered the elf.  
  
"Standing guard is pointless here.  Gramps Security system will let us know if anyone should try and come with in 1 mile of this place."  Erica remarked than added in a more serious and caring tone of voice.  "Good night Legolas."  
  
"Very well," answered the elf as he made his way to the room.  
  
Erica headed up stairs and quickly changed out of her wet clothes and into a two piece silk night gown.  Rest did not come easy for the teen. As she fell asleep, unspoken nightmares entered her head.  These night terrors took her to the Mines of Moria, watching Gandalf fall into a darken abyss.  Then her dreams led to her Grand father, as she once knew him dying and having to burying him again.  Finally, the nightmare took her to a very different outcome of Helm's Deep where she stood looking down at the dead rotting corpses of her friends and allies.  In her nightmare she started to bury them, but as she placed Mike's body down, his dead arm reached up and grabbed her demanding to know.  "Why did you fail us?"  At that, all the other bodies started to reanimate and chased her.  She ran but there is nowhere to run. Shw was cornered by the corpse and were about to kill her when...  
  
A loud scream awoke the sleeping elf.  He jumped out of bed and raced upstairs to the source of the scream.  He quickly opened Erica's door.  
  
Legolas easily dodged the lamp that was thrown and was by the girl's side in seconds.  Cradling her head, he gently shook her awake.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU UNDEAD PILE OF SHIT!"  Erica screamed at the figure as she tried to focus on where she was.  
  
"Erica, wake up.  You are safe."  
  
"Huh..."  Erica slurred as she started to realize it was a nightmare. However, she had to know for sure so she reached over to turn on the light and fell out of bed.  
  
Legolas gently wrapped his arms around the girl.  "It's alright, you are safe."  
  
"Then you are alright..." Erica said as she looked into the moonlit face of the elf to make sure he wasn't the rotting corpse he had been in her dream.   
  
"Yes, I am fine.  It was just a bad dream."  Legolas told her as he held her close.  
  
"Then the others are ok too," Erica said. Suddenly, the memories of the dream hit her hard and she cried.  "Oh God, It seems so real, Parts of it were real but other...."   
  
"Shhh, go to sleep.  We have a busy day tomorrow, so get your rest."  
  
The elf gently lifted her back into bed.  He waited a minute than sat on the edge of the bed and began singing her to sleep.  
  
With a small yawn Erica said.  "Thank you."  With that, the teen drifted into a more peaceful sleep, still holding the elf's hand.  
  
+++  
  
The next morning, sunup  
  
BRING~~~~~~~~~BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!  
  
Erica's alarm screeched as it pulled her from a restful sleep. She didn't even bother opening her eyes but slammed her fist down on the alarm to shut it off.  
  
Legolas had been up even before the first rays of sunlight came through the window.  Hearing the alarm, he went to Erica's door and knocked.  "Erica, time to get up!"  
  
"Yeah I know!  Give me 10 and I'll be ready."  Erica replied as she stumbled out of bed.  
  
"10 what?" asked Legolas.  
  
"I've said before and I'll say it again, you've been hanging with us too long."  Erica remarked as she changed into her cleaned Army clothes.  "But I'll be down in 10 minutes.  
  
"I'll be waiting," answered the elf.  
  
About twenty minutes later the couple was out in the barn, getting ready to leave. Erica turned to Legolas and said as she finished saddling her horse, "Billy's Country Market is right down the street.  He and my gramps both believed in backs for their back ups.  So his store should have power.  Plus Gramps installed his security system so we can get in with out breaking in. After getting some supplies will look for my pain the ASS cousin."    
  
"Do you need any of this coffee that you refer to when Master Michael first wakes up in the morning. You seem a little grumpy like Master Michael is before he has his first pint of it." Legolas said commenting on Erica's mood earlier.  
  
"No, I'll grab some soda pop at the market and I will be just find." Erica sneered at the elf.  
  
"What are we getting there?" asked the elf.  
  
"Just a few extra supplies for women, and a few surprises for my group."  Erica told him as she mounted her horse than tied the mule's lead to the horn.  
  
Legolas held out his hand, "Then lead the way."  
  
The trip took but a few minutes and the two were in the parking lot in front of the store. Erica dismounted and easily disarmed the store's security system. Entering the store, she grabbed a couple of carts.  Legolas finished tying the horses and mule to a light pole and followed the girl. Not seeing her at first, he called out, "Erica, where are you?"  
  
Legolas had not walked a few steps inside when a singing voice came from above him  
  
Startled, the elf turned to see just what was happening, when he saw what appeared to be a stuffed fish of some kind come to life.  The creature turned to the elf and began singing "Take me to the river; drop me in the water...."  
  
At hearing the fish Erica yelled.  "Don't mind The General, l he's just alert Bill that people are here."    
  
The elf raised an eyebrow, "Is that what you call this?"  
  
"It a machine set to any movement threw the door, and that it's name.  It's a joke on Uncle Bill; you see he has been trying to catch a certain huge fish for years and that fish named The General. So last year on his birthday the gang and I got sick of his fish tales of never catching The General so we gave him that."  Erica tells the elf then stops dead in her tracks and starts to sob.  
  
Legolas stepped forward and embraced her, "It's alright.  He's in a better place."  
  
"That was uncle Bill...." Erica told the elf through her tears as she pointed to the rotting corpse sitting behind the cash register with a load shot gun next to him and his faithful dog lying dead next to him.  
  
Getting up the courage the girl walks over to the body.  "Always vigilant, but know is the time for rest."  Erica says as she picks a couple of old army blankets and covers both the man and dog. Than she pulls out her wallet and places her credit card on the counter and tells the dead man.  "This should cover what we need."  Then she takes a cart and heads down the closest isle.  
  
Legolas crouched over the body and said a few words in elvish in honor of both.  Standing up, he followed the girl, saying, "We should seal this place."  
  
"I'll set the security system for that."  Erica says as she start dumping square boxes that said Kotex Security and other that said Always.  
  
The elf looked at the objects and asked, "What did you get?"  
  
"Things that only females use during times of the month and this truly scares males shitless."  Erica remarks as she clears the last of them off the shelf.  
  
The elf merely nods in understanding Erica statement.  
  
She than walks up to the counter and leaves the cart to get another and head down the next isle, first stopping for a cold soda out of a cooler.  "Uncle Bill was just a paranoid as Gramps.  He wasn't my real uncle but he was like one.  When Gramps and mom both had to work, I would come here and listen to him tell tall tales of his fishing and hunting trips." Erica said to break the silence.  
  
Legolas placed his arm around the girl, "Then remember the good and keep that memory as long as you live."  
  
Erica stopped and turn to look at the elf than she place a kiss on his cheek and said. "Thank you for being here."  
  
Than she handed him a cold root beer and walk off with a diet coke heading for the next isle.  
  
"Is there anything else you need?"  
  
"Yeah. You remember how unaware Mike is in the morning I thought I'd bring him and the gang backs a surprise."  Erica said as she placed a blanket down in the cart and than started placing several glass bottle of filled with different colors.  
  
+++  
  
Fort McPherson  
  
Atlanta, Georgia  
  
0800 hours  
  
August 9, 2000  
  
The scene outside the armory and mess hall was one of controlled chaos. Mike and David were outside, directing the adults on which weapons they need to take. Both men and elves were helping load the wagons. The elves in particular being able to lift more than some of the men were making a few of the Rohirrim uncomfortable. David finished securing his wagon and noticed the unease. The teen bit his lip, trying to decide what to do. Finally, he went off in search of his friend.  
  
Mike walked over to opened box of loaded rifle magazines and began stuffing his pouches.  Turning back to David, he called out, "Hey David, why don't we bring those two 'Prick 25s?' (Portable Radio Communicators, worn on back.)  We might need the ability to call in indirect fire on some targets."  
  
"Sure. Mike."  David responded after noticing the continuing looks some of the men were giving the elves behind their backs.  
  
"What's up?" asked Mike seeing that his buddy was somewhat distracted.  
  
"Some of the Rohirrim are starting to get on my nerves with the way they are sneering at the elves behind their backs.  It reminds me of how those KKK guys treated Mickey," answered David. "He was only 14 when they beat him to death because of the color of his skin.  The elves stood by us, and I think we should say something."  David remarked still feeling the old guilt.  
  
Mike turned back to the humans.  For a moment he pondered what to do, finally he made his decision.  Walking over to the group that had been favoring the elves with harsh looks, the teen addressed the leader, "I noticed that you do not appear to be happy that our Elven allies are with us.  Is something wrong?"  
  
At first, the Rohirrim ignored the teenager. After all he was but a child in the horseman eyes and beneath the rider's notice. This attitude did not go unnoticed by others and Eomer began paying attention to the unfolding scene.  
  
Mike rested his right hand on his holster and looked the warrior straight in the eye.  With a cold tone of voice, he repeated his inquiry and added, "When an officer asks a question, you are expected to respond."  
  
"You are neither my superior nor even a man. I do not take orders from you, "sneered Rollo, the leader of the malcontents  
  
Eomer decided that enough was enough and walked up behind the teen and told his men in a low growl, "But I am, and you will answer his question."    
  
Mike reached up and pulled his collar that had a single bronze bar sewn onto it, "In the United States, you respect the rank and not the man.  Now what is your problem, trooper?  Or, should I ask Lord Eomer here to begin the Rohirrim equivalent of a court martial?"  
  
Eomer did not say a word but rested his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to draw it at the first sign of violence.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Mike noticed some of the elves listening in.  Placing as much scorn into his voice, he added, "After all, Lord Elrond sent 200 to help defend Helms Deep, knowing very well that they faced certain death."  
  
More ears listened in to see how this contest of wills would turn out. Haldir and the elves loading a nearby wagon stopped to see what was going on. The March warden nodded in agreement to the young man's words.  
  
"So I ask again, just what the hell is your problem, trooper?"  
  
Noticing that the King's nephew was listening, Rollo answered, "Nothing Sir."  
  
Shaking his head, Mike addressed the group, "In a way, I cannot comprehend the looks I'm seeing from you.  Many of you were on the Deeping Wall when it blew that night.  You saw the elves give their lives, so that Rohan would survive.  My companions and I were right beside you to the end, risking death as well.  Have you no shame that you have to turn against your allies?  Where is the honorable Riders of Rohan who fought against the darkness that is Sauron?"  
  
The teenager's words were beginning to have an effect on most of the malcontents who began to drop their heads in shame. One by one they walked past Mike and apologized for their actions. All, that is but the one named Rollo.  
  
As the last Rider stood defiantly, Mike continued in a low voice that the others could barely hear, "I have met only one Rohirrim that disgraced his heritage and his people in such a manner and that was Grima Wormtongue.  Are you also one who sides with our enemies?"  
  
"I do not side with traitors!"  The Rohirrim sneered looking directly at the elves.  
  
Eomer notice Mike reaching for his Beretta and place his hand on Mike's shoulder to calm him down. At the same time, Haldir came up and told the man, "The only person I see siding with the Dark Lord is you. Do not continue the path you have chosen for it is rocky and ultimately fatal." Grasping the boy's other shoulder, he continued, "This man is not worth staining your soul with what you are contemplating. Let it pass.  
  
A hand gripped Mike's shoulder tighter and the teen looked back to see Eomer giving him a 'don't do it' look and nodding towards the holster.  Mike followed the adult's eyes and shook his head for a second.  "I need to go get a drink and cool off.  Would you mind taking over here?"  
  
Eomer simply nodded and pointed towards where the drinks were located.  Finally, when the boy was out of sight, he told Rollo, "If Gandalf had not said we needed every man I would kill you myself for such words you have spoken to the elves or Mike, for they are showing more honor and loyalty than you are right now."  
  
Rollo wilted under his lord's rebuke and began moving away. Mike paused a moment to glance back and see the malcontent slink away in disgrace.  Shaking his head, he returned to his walk.  Haldir and Eomer shared an unspoken thought and the elf quickly moved to catch up to the teen.  
  
"Michael you must calm yourself.  We are used to such reactions among men.  But it is good you saw the treachery and dealt with it quickly for that many will respect you."  Haldir told the boy but than asked, "But tell me what is the KKK and why did they treat Mickey so badly?"    
  
"Let's just say some bigoted bastards kidnapped a friend and murdered him because of the color of his skin."  Facing the March warden, he continued, "Mickey was good soilder.  There was a saying here that in the army, the only colored that mattered was the green of your uniforms.  Luckily the police caught the killers and sent them to prison.  I actually hope they survived the plague only to starve in prison."  
  
Haldir placed a hand on the boy shoulder and said, "Death of friends is never easy but remembering who they are will help them to live on."  
  
The Rohirrim and Elves worked through the day, transferring weapons and ammunition to the waiting carts.  Finally Mike stood alone in the doorway as the last man came out with his load.  The teen walked over to David, "Well that pretty much cleans out that armory.  If we need anything else, we'll have to go to either Fort Benning or Fort Stewart."  
  
It started to rain as they closed the armory and headed for the mess hall. The two walked in silence until David commented, "After what happened today, I do not think we should tell the girls anything about this or they may do something about him."  
  
"No shit," commented Mike.  He sniffed at the air, "At least the stench isn't so bad now.  However, I still can't wait to get back to Middle Earth.  Being here is too much like staying in a cemetery."  
  
"I think a grave yard would smell better than here."  David remarked.  "I was talking to Haldir earlier and he told me that the stench of death is so strong it interferes with their heightened senses."  
  
Mike took a slow look around.  "Yeah, I still wonder about what happened here.  Why did it happen or more importantly why did God let this happen?"  
  
"Mike you can't blame God.  Because that virus sure wasn't normal I figured it was man made.  Plus remember if it hadn't had happened we never would have met the beings we have."  David told his buddy.  
  
"Plus think about at least we can finally find a guy for Erica, so none of us ends up with her," David joked.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," conceded the teen as they walked back to the others.  "And, to be honest, we have gotten lucky with the treatment we received from Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, Gimli, Theoden, Eomer, Eowyn and the elves.  Yeah, thank God for that."  
  
"You know having Erica go after Legolas may not be the best thing for Leggy.  Think we should protect him or just throw him to the proverbial wolves?"  
  
"Well it's better than Reggie going for him.  Remember Reggie fights a whole hell of a lot dirtier than Erica," David laughed  
  
"That's only because she lived in Florida and that is why she fights dirtier." Mike retorts than nudges David in the arm and nodded towards Haldir.  "What about Reggie and you know who?"  
  
At that David visibly shakes at the fear of you know who and Reggie getting together than says.  "I still wonder if she and her family made it through.  Erica sure was bound and determine that we leave that note for her family telling them where we were going incase they did make it."  
  
"What note?"  
  
"Ooopps I am so dead."  David says.  "Yeah I know you ordered her not to but she did anyways.  But she left it on the computer coded."  
  
Mike stopped and slowly turned around, "What did the message say?"  
  
"Not sure other than she told her family she was safe and heading for CO."  David answered.  
  
"Well there's not much chance of anybody breaking into the ranch anyway. We need to get going is we are going to reach the rendezvous point in time," stated Mike as they walked up to the adults.  
  
+++  
  
The Market  
  
Snellville, Georgia  
  
1145 hours  
  
August 9, 2000  
  
As Erica and Legolas were getting ready to leave The Market when Legolas spotted an approaching female that didn't look like the girl in the pictures. Quickly drawing his weapon Legolas said. "We have company and I don't believe she looks like your cousin."  
  
"Do you see anyone else?" Erica replied as she drew her weapon without turning around.  
  
Legolas shook his head "NO" in reply. The girl Legolas had spotted, wearily approached the two and called out Erica's name.   
  
"Who are you?" Erica asked as she turned and faced the woman, her gun at the ready.  
  
"If you are Erica my name is Karen. I am a scout from Colorado and your cousin rescued me but she was caught by a group of nut cases who are enslaving the survivors."  
  
"How do I know you are telling the truth?" Erica snapped still not trusting the woman.   
  
"Reggie told me to tell you she didn't trash your room she only rearranged it." Karen answered.  
  
Lowering her weapon Erica smiled and asked, "Just how bad of situation is my cousin in?  
  
"They plan on publicly beating her to death as an example to those who would disobey this Leader guy by the name of Jake Lyons." Karen informed them.  
  
"That son of Bitch survived!" Erica sneered.  
  
"Do you know this man?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yeah I do. He was the quarter back for the football team up until I broke his throwing arm after he raped a friend of mine." Erica said obviously perturbed with the news that the asshole was still alive.  
  
"Then we should do something to make sure he doesn't get his way," answered the elf.  
  
"Ok, here's the plan my friend Legolas and I will go check things out and see about taking out the look outs. Meanwhile you go to jail." Erica told the girl.  
  
"Jail?"   
  
"Yeah when you get there, yell out Thunder! They should respond Flash. Ask for Mike and tell him everything you told me and what I am doing." Erica remarked as she gets on her horse "Do you know how to use this?" Erica asked she handed her an old Smith and Wesson repeating rifle.  
  
"Yes, but how will I get there," answered the girl  
  
  
  
Erica looked around and thought for a moment. "You can take Uncle Bill's rig because he would come back from the dead if I let anything happen to Reggie." She walks over to the Ford Explorer with Karen following her. Erica searches the back driver side tire to switch off the alarm that would blow up anyone who tired to steal it.   
  
"Which jail do you want me to go to?"   
  
"Dekalb County Jail do you know where that is?" Erica remarks as she gets in and starts the vehicle for her.  
  
"Yes I do." Karen says as she steps back as Erica gets out.  
  
"Ok, Uncle Bill had this thing made special. It's bullet proof and if it's not started a certain way it will blow up." Erica says as she points to three colored buttons on the steering column. "First White, Then Red and finally the blue as you turn the key.  
  
Karen nodded than shut the door and headed for the Jail.  
  
"Well, Legolas it time to go save the day again." Erica remarks as she get on her horse.  
  
+++  
  
Dekalb County Jail  
  
Atlanta, Georgia  
  
1230 hours  
  
August 9, 2000  
  
Mike looked at his watch for what appeared to be the hundredth time in the past five minutes. "Where the hell is she," mumbled the teen.  
  
The elves began pointing to an unknown object. One of the elves came running up and said, "There is a strange Machine coming this way."  
  
Eomer nodded and quickly waved his men to take cover.  Turning to the teens, "I would suggest that you two get behind something."  
  
Mike and David dove behind a nearby shrub and readied their rifles.  David answered the Rohirrim, "Way ahead of you on that."  
  
The teens waited as a dark blue Ford Explorer drove up Memorial Drive and slid into the Jail's parking lot.  A woman rolled down her window and yelled," THUNDER! THUNDER! THUNDER! THUNDER! THUNDER!"    
  
Mike shook his head and nonchalantly observed, "Well I guess Erica sent her, she knows the password all right.  Follow my lead."  Standing straight up with his rifle in one hand, he yelled back, "FLASH!"  
  
At hearing the response the girls steered the car towards the boy and slammed on the brakes coming to a stop with in 2 inches of him.  
  
"You do realize if you hit me, breathing would not be an issue for you." observed the teen with a raised eyebrow as she got out of the car.  
  
"I didn't, so deal.  But right now that crazy blonde Erica is going to try and rescue a bunch of people.  One of which is her cousin and the odds are not good," the woman told him  
  
Mike lowered his weapon, "How many bad guys? Where are they and what kind of weapons do they have?"  
  
"There are 15 baddies. They are at Snellville, Brisco Park.  Weapons it seems to only be limited to hand guns and shotguns and one or two uzis," the woman said as she finally noticed the some of the men there had pointed ears.  
  
Mike nodded and turned back, "EOMER, HALDIR! Could you guys come over for a minute?" The teen waited for the two to come over before explaining, "Looks like Erica managed to stick her neck out and we now have a situation on our hands."  
  
"What do you mean she stuck her neck out and how could we have a situation because of it?"  Haldir asked.  
  
Mike pointed towards the woman, "According to the young lady, Erica's cousin managed to survive the plague but has gotten herself captured along with some other survivors and needs us to pull her butt out of the fire.  There are fifteen bad guys involved armed with civilian firearms.  The prisoners are being held at a local park."  
  
"Well Reggie's cat must have not made it through," David pointed out with a happy face.  
  
"Why, do you say that?"  Mike asked.  
  
"Because if that THING survived we wouldn't be needed," David remarked with a shiver.  
  
"What are your plans Michael?"  Haldir asked.  
  
Mike thought for a moment, calculating the chances of his plan succeeding. "The good news is that I know that area like the back of my hand.  There is a lot of cover in the form or trees and houses that will hide our approach to the edge of the park."  Turning to Eomer, he said, "We are going to need to split our forces."  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
The teen gave the adults a frightening grin.  "Haldir, would you mind commanding the force guarding the supply train? I've got a plan."  
  
"I don't see a problem but none of us know how to work that machine," Haldir commented as he pointed to the M.A.P.  
  
"Don't worry we'll be taking it with us."  
  
"Hey what about me?" the woman demanded. "On a horse?  I don't thinks so... I don't know how." She informed them.  
  
Mike pointed over to Eomer, "You can ride with him.  But back to the plan, I plan on sneaking up to the edge of the park, say a hundred yards away from the bad guys. When in position, we charge them.  They aren't trained soldiers and should not be able to handle the shock of being charges.  We capture those that surrender, those that don't; well they won't be around to cause trouble."  
  
"What about the slaves?"  The scout asked.  
  
"Well they have a choice, go to Colorado or stay here.  It's up to them," answered the teen as he climbed onto his mare.  He pulled out his Beretta and attached to a lanyard.  Making sure the weapon was loaded, he said, "You guys ready to go?"  
  
"Yes.  Lets get going before Erica kills everyone there."  David remarked.  
  
"So Eomer, we have fifteen Rohirrim, you, David and myself.  That should be enough to shock and awe the bad guys."  
  
Eomer nodded and began giving orders to his people.  
  
With that, the column moved out of the parking lot and onto Memorial Drive.  Mike turned back to Eomer, "Just follow my lead.  We are in my backyard.  We'll follow the highway straight into Snellville and circle South to the East side of the park."  
  
+++  
  
Shopping centers lined both sides of the road as did burned and crashed cars as exited the Stony Mountain Expressway.  Mike pointed off to their right, "Okay, we'll take this side street and circle around."  He turned back to the scout, "Did Erica say where she'd meet us?"  
  
"No she just said her and her friend would take out the lookouts."    
  
"Mike why don't you try the Walkie-talkies we should be in range."  David pointed out.  
  
"Okay, Eomer, we'll need to hang a left at this next street."  Mike pulled out his radio, "Proud Mustang 6 to Blue Bear.  Come in Blue Bear."  
  
"SON OF A BITCH!!! HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND OUT?"  Erica's voice boomed out over the walkie-talkie causing several of the elves to jump at the menacing voice.  
  
Mike turned to the adults and grinned.  Finally, he responded, "A good reporter never reveals his sources.  Lets just say that is but one secret I am aware of."  
  
After a low growl Erica asked in a more neural tone, "How far away are you?"  
  
Looking up at a sign, he replied, "About three klicks west of Highway 124.  We should be coming out 1 klick short of the park."  
  
"Shit!  They are going to execute Reggie in less than 5 minutes at least that is how long winded I think their leader is."  Erica informs than says.  "I can give you guys an extra 3 minutes in addition to that."  
  
"Erica what do you have in mind?" Mike asked.  
  
David looked around, getting his bearings, observed to the adults, "That should give us time to get into position."  
  
"Good just keep your minds on the business at hand.  Erica going silent."  Erica replied as she turned off her walkie-talkie.  
  
"Mike I wonder what she's up too."  David remarked  
  
Mike punched some keys on the remote. "Whatever it is I'll have the recon saucer flying overhead to record everything."  
  
"This should be good."  David snickered.  
  
+++  
  
A few minutes earlier Erica and Legolas had snuck into a sound booth that had been hastily erected near the open field. They came across a gathering of the people about to be killed. Legolas pointed towards a teenage girl who matched Erica's description of her cousin. Erica picked up her binoculars to get a better look and muttered a heartfelt, "SHIT! That's her all right."  
  
"Well, then we had better do something. It looks like they are about to execute her," observed the elf.  
  
Erica glanced around the sound booth observing a certain round silver object; a devilish grin appeared on her face. Getting an idea, Erica quickly showed Legolas how to operate some switches and buttons, when a voice came over her walkie-talkie saying.   
  
"Proud Mustang 6 to Blue Bear.  Come in Blue Bear."  
  
"SON OF A BITCH!!! HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND OUT?"  Erica's voice boomed back.  
  
Mike responded, "A good reporter never reveals his sources.  Lets just say that is but one secret I am aware of."  
  
Calming down after a low growl, Erica responses in a more neural tone, "How far away are you?"  
  
Mike replied, "About three klicks west of Highway 124.  We should be coming out 1 klick short of the park."  
  
"Shit!  They are going to execute Reggie in less than 5 minutes at least that is how long winded I think their leader is."  Erica informs than says.  "But, I can give you guys an extra 3 minutes in addition to that."  
  
"Erica what do you have in mind?" Mike asked.  
  
"Good just keep your minds on the business at hand.  Erica going silent."  Erica replied as she turned off her walkie-talkie.  
  
"Just how do you plan on giving them more time?"  Legolas questioned the girl.  
  
Erica just smiled at the elf as she removed her shirt to reveal a black sports bra. Then walks over to the unconscious lookout and grabs his black Australian hat and long black leather trench coat. As she is walking out the door she mischievously winks at the elf who stares after her astonished at her actions.   
  
***  
  
Down below on the soccer field, the criminals had assembled their prisoners so they could witness the teenage girl's execution.  
  
"Do you have any last requests before we beat you to death?" asked an executioner with a snap of his bullwhip.   
  
"Yeah, be a real man and untie me so I can kick your fucking ass!!!!!!!!!" The sixteen-year-old brunet sneered.  
  
That was not one of the answers he had been prepared to receive. The would-be, now befuddled, executioner turned and asked his boss what he should do.  
  
"No, we are not going to let her go. We need to make an example so that the other prisoners won't get the wrong idea. Besides, this trash is related to the girl who ended my football career. I want her to die a long and slow death. So gag the bitch," answered the leader.  
  
Not too far away, Erica clearly heard her cousin and started snickering, saying "That's my cousin, she's still pissing people off."   
  
+++  
  
Mike led the column through back streets to Highway 124.  They then cut across some fields and turned north.  Finally, they reached a copse of trees east of the park.  Mike dismounted and told the horse, "Wait here, I'll be right back." The teen crawled to the edge of the shrubs and took a quick look.  "What the hell is that Erica doing?" thought the teen.  With a shake of his head he quickly made his way back.  Moving up to Eomer, he reported, "There are fifteen guards like the scout reported.  Erica is providing a distraction which will allow us to get to the jump off position undetected."  
  
Mike recognized the song and groaned. "Eomer, I've would mind a suggestion as to getting the job done?" asked the teen.  
  
"It seems that Erica and Legolas have already taken out the lookouts so while the group is distracted we can move quickly in and as we get closer have your friend with the horn sound off, causing confusing," answered Eomer.  
  
Mike grinned, "It's good to see we are thinking along the same lines.  However, I would recommend have a few riders circle around and wait for the signal."  
  
David shook his head, "Lord, now he's infected the King's nephew with his attitude.  We are in trouble now."  
  
Eomer nodded but than also suggested, "We should have some of the elven archers be ready to kill any who go for the prisoners."  
  
The teen shook his head. "These are not trained soldiers and I believe they will break at the sight of our charge."  Mike pulled a lanyard from his pocket and wrapped it across his shoulder.  The free end was attached to his pistol.  "Any who stand will be cut down with out mercy.  The trees will screen our advance to the jump off point."  
  
Mike and David positioned themselves next to Eomer as the riders formed a line and drew swords and readied javelins.  Mike pulled his Beretta from his holster and raised the pistol in preparation to the charge.  "With your permission, I'll have David sound the charge," said the teen  
  
Looking to his men to check Eomer nodded for him to proceed.  
  
"David sound the charge," ordered Mike.  
  
+++  
  
Erica glanced back to the sound booth and made a quick gesture with her hand. The song by Leann Womack called Buckaroo began blaring from the speakers, which drew the attention of both prisoner and guard alike. Stepping into view, the girl began a very suggestive dance, moving closer and closer to the guards, who's hormones took control so they stood drooling at the girls movement. Two of the guards began moving closer to the stage as the girl dropped her trench coat. Finally the song ended and the Tangos began their attempt to capture the teen.   
  
Up on stage she had just finished up the sexy dance number by sliding suggestively down a pole when she heard the all two familiar noise of David's bugle.   She watched as several of the men look around in confusion and others went for guns.  Using the pole, Erica kicked up to knock an advancing tango back down the stairs where he was greeted by Legolas.  "Surrender or Die."  The elf told the man who was at the wrong end of Legolas's sword. While up on stage Erica ran to set her cousin free, but was prevented by the would-be executioner. The man snaps his whip at the approaching teen, she doges the whip by stepping to the side. As he goes to snap the whip, Reggie step firmly on the end, allowing Erica enough time to punch him in the face sending him backwards.   
  
Glancing at her cousin, Reggie says with a smile. "About FUCKING time. Now untie me so you don't get all the fun."  
  
With a "I don't give a shit smile", Erica says. "Like I need your help to kick their Asses." Then she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a switchblade knife to free her cousin.   
  
While in the slave pit an older man smiled at the old familiar sound and quietly told his two grandchildren, "Here comes the cavalry.  
  
The last note still lingered as Eomer yelled out, "CHARGE!"  
  
The line advanced to the tree line at a cantor.  Upon reaching the edge, they swiftly galloped towards their foes, metal, glistening in the sunlight.  Mike held the reins with his left hand, the Berretta in his right.  Most of the bad guys stood in shock, not quite believing what they were seeing.  First one, and then another shook their heads and began to run, throwing their weapons to the ground.  A dark skinned, Hispanic man stood alone and raised his Uzi at the oncoming riders.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Mike spotted the lone gunman and dropped him with three well-placed shots.  Finally, they had reached the area where the hostages were being held.    
  
"EOMER, LOOK OUT!" shouted David, as he spotted a scarred gang banger in a Hells Angel jacket point his pistol at the Rohirrim.  
  
The Rohirrim quickly ducked just in time while an arrow came from the darkness to kill the Hell's Angel.  
  
Getting off his horse near the stage, Mike noticed that the rest of the bad guys were raising their hands in surrender and moved over to Eomer.  "See, I told you they would break and run."  
  
The teen jumps back as he doges the falling body of the would-be executioner that lands at his feet and he clearly hears someone yelling.  "And that's for ruining my favorite shirt, you fucking jackass."  
  
"Yeah, that proves it. Reg is definitely still alive."  Mike muttered.   
  
"And is this the woman you boys are scared to death of." Questioned a grinning Eomer.  
  
Both teens nod their heads as they back away from the stage area than David turns to Mike and said, "Well at least the psycho cat of hers didn't make it through."  
  
"What in the hell took you so long?"  Reggie demanded of the two teens. Suddenly, a loud scream drew everybody's attention towards a man running with a very strange piece of living patchwork fur that was hissing and digging its claws into his face came out of the shadows only to knock himself out by running into the goal post.  
  
"Awe, there you are Mr. Cuddles," Reg exclaimed as her rambunctious psycho cat came and jumped onto her shoulder.  
  
"Let get the hell out of here," David said to Mike as they remembered there last encounter with the psycho kitten from hell four years ago.  
  
Mike ignored his friend and decided to answer the girl instead. He shook his head and replaced his pistol, "Well, you know I had to get a haircut, see a movie, and decide on the right time to make a dramatic entrance."  
  
The cat hisses at the teen for his rudeness and got ready to pounce.  The grin swiftly left the teens face as he began backing away.  Turning to Eomer, he said, "I think I'll go check on the prisoners."  
  
At seeing the fear coming from the two young boys, Eomer asked, "How can you two be so afraid of a cat after what you two have faced?"  
  
"I rather face more orcs then that cat any day of the week!"  Mike informs him.  
  
Eomer asks.  "Why?"  
  
Both boys look at him and say, "Erica gave her the cat… enough said."  They turned and got on their horses.  
  
The Rohirrim shook his head in amusement then turned to Erica's cousin.  "I would assume you would be Lady Erica's cousin."  
  
Reggie did not hear the Rohirrim as she was too busy embracing and arguing with her cousin about how she didn't wreck her room.  "I did not trash your room I just improved it."  
  
However, Erica had heard the warrior and said, "Yes she is. But not by my choice."   
  
"As if I would pick you for family." Reggie laughs.  
  
"Well then are you injured in any way?" asked the Rohirrim.  
  
"Only my shirt the Son of a Bitch shredded it and I'll I got to wear is my bathing suite and pants." Reggie said as she held up what was left of her shirt. The girl yelled toward Mike, "Mike we are going shopping."  
  
Being the gentleman, he was, Eomer offered his cloak to her until she could get more clothes.  Meanwhile Mike walked over to where the hostages were being held, "HELLO, any of you guys from Boulder Colorado?"  
  
"NO SIR!  THEY ARE THE ONES UP ON STAGE SIR!"  An old man with two young boys reported with a salute.  
  
Mike asked you old man, "I take a guess that you are prior military."  
  
"YES SIR!"  James Roberts responded with regrets.  The eighty year old man continued, "I was with the 26th Cavalry Philippine Scouts at Bataan in 1942.  When General Wainwrite surrendered, I took to the hills with some of my men and spent the next two years fighting a guerilla campaign against the Japs."  
  
Mike nodded, "So you were in the last horse cavalry unit to see action, impressive."  
  
"Hey Mike we got a problem!"  David yelled.  
  
"What's up?" asked Mike  
  
"Erica is beating the leader senseless!  He's down and she is not letting up."   David warned him  
  
"I'm coming!" responded the teen as he walked over to Erica.  Recognizing leader and what he did, Mike began stalking closer raising the flap on his holster yet again.  He did not even notice Eomer standing nearby.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Eomer questioned the youth, trying to stop him.  
  
"I am going to inflict some serious lead poisoning on that SOB," Mike growled in response.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause he raped a friend and classmate," responded the teen.  "After all that has happened at Helms Deep and here, what's one more scum bag?  Besides as they used say in some parts of this country, he needs killin." Mike said as he turned away from the Rohirrim.  
  
"Yes, but do you really want to murder a defenseless maggot?" The Rohirrim questioned, causing Mike to pause.  
  
"Then what would you have me do?"  
  
"Jail," answered David.  
  
"LET ME GO!  JUST ONE MORE HIT!"  Erica screamed at Vidmor and Legolas who pulled her off the weeping pile of vomit on the ground.  
  
Mike turned around as Eomer directed two of his men to apprehend the gang leader.  Walking over to the Boulder scouts, he asked, "Who's in charge here?"  
  
"The guy on the ground." one of the bad guys replied, pointing to the pile of half dead maggot on the ground  
  
"I mean, who's in charge of the Boulder crew?  Some lady requested our help."  
  
"That would be me, Name is Xander Cage." A tall bald man said as he got up. Mike recognized him from several extreme sports videos.  
  
"Find any more survivors?" asked the teen.  
  
"A few here and there, this is the largest group so far.  But we've been hearing reports of a larger one in Los Vegas but the scouts we sent that way haven't reported back yet."  Xander reports as he rubbed his wrists that were just cut free.  
  
"That's good to hear.  My group found a bunch of little kids but we managed to find homes for them."  
  
"Oh really where?  And where on Earth did you come across those horses?"  Xander asked.  
  
Mike shook his head and grinned, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Turning around he waved his hand towards the Rohirrim and shouted, "Hey Eomer, I got someone you will want to meet."  
  
Meanwhile Legolas and Vidmor finally managed to calm Erica down enough to reason with her.    
  
"Fine I wont kill him for now.  But that Son of a Bitch tried to kill my cus!"  Erica sneered at them.  
  
"Erica you must think of the others they look like the need some food and medical attention."  Legolas tells her as he hands her back her shirt than points to the older man with the two half starved boys.  
  
David walked over to Reggie, "Hey Reggie, you need to talk some sense to Erica.  Those refugees take precedence over revenge."  
  
"ERICA!!! TIME TO GO SHOPPING for everyone!"  Reggie yelled at her cus and motioned her to come to her.  Erica walks over to her cousin and asks demandingly, "Where?"  
  
"Shit face locked all the goods in there so we need to break the locks off the doors," Reggie told her.    
  
David asked, "You want me to shoot off the lock?"  
  
"Nope!  Erica just pretends the lock is Shit head!"  Reggie said causing Erica to smile evilly, and then she did a solid roundhouse kick in the center of doors breaking the lock as the doors flew apart.  The door's lock was shattered by her kick, Erica looked to see if anyone was watching. Once she was satisfied, she limped off to check her aching limb.  
  
Mike turned back at the crashing noise.  "Well at least she's working off her aggression," murmured the teen.  
  
Mike turned back to the former extreme sportsmen and said, "If you'll excuse me, there are hostages to be fed."  The teen suggested to Eomer, "Why don't we have some of our people distribute food to the hostages?"  
  
Reggie pick up the shit head leader by the scruff of his neck and ordered him. "Move shit head!"  
  
"But I am injured!"  He whined.    
  
"I said move it or I'll make you think what my cousin did was light hearted fun."  Reggie sneered at him, causing him to run and fall into the slave pits whimpering like a whipped pup.  
  
+++  
  
As Eomer approached the teen a second time Mike introduces him. "Lord Eomer this is Xander Cage.  He led the scouts from Boulder in search of supplies and survivors."  
  
"Xander, in return I'd like to introduce Eomer, nephew of Theoden, King of Rohan and the leader of the Rohirrim we brought back from Middle Earth."  
  
"Yeah right I've read Tolkien's series.  And Middle Earth doesn't exist."  Xander told him just as Haldir approached with the rest of the elves.  
  
Mike grinned, "On the subject of nonexistent creatures, coming up are some figments of Tolkien's imagination.  May I present Haldir, Marchwarden of Lothlorien?"  
  
Xander, with a look of sheer sarcastic disbelief says as he pointed to his crew one at a time "Yeah, and this is Mary Poppins, and that's Cinderella, and over there is Snow White. Come on guys take off the make up and lets get to doing what needs doin!"  
  
Haldir raised an eyebrow in amusement, "He does not believe who we are?  Then perhaps he should accompany us back to Middle Earth. I'm sure he will change his mind if he sees it in person."   
  
"Uh Haldir, remember he is one of the good guys," pointed Mike.  
  
"Are you saying that I'm supposed to believe that there is some world where you guys have magically gone to somehow and brought back elves, trolls, hobbits and what ever other things Tolkien imagined up, some world created just for Tolkien's characters? Pa lease"  
  
Mike's smile disappeared as he told the man, "Actually, we didn't bring trolls, hobbits, just elves and men.  My group was on the way to Boulder after loading up at Fort McPherson when we found ourselves on a grassy plain that we later learned to be Rohan.  King Theoden gave us sanctuary and we accompanied the Rohirrim to Helms Deep."  Remembering the fight, Mike sat down and continued, "By the end of the fight my five friends were down to less a couple rifle mags each.  If Gandalf had not found Eomer, well, you would still be prisoners."  
  
"We didn't come back to rescue survivors but to stock up and rearm for the fight.  The sooner we leave this cemetery, the better."  
  
"Fine leave the make-up on I can play along, let's get the hell out of here."  He agrees.  
  
"Hey Haldir, any suggestion to convince the man we are telling the truth?"  
  
"I could show him."  Erica says as she limped painfully over to them with a menacing look on her face.  
  
"You want someone to take a look at your leg?" asked Mike.  
  
"I'm fine but if the Asshole doesn't believe us, we could always take him back with us so he can be introduced to Sauron."  Erica responded with glee  
  
Mike gave the adults a sly grin as he considered his response, "Yeah, he would get an EYEful!"  
  
Mike looked to the scout then back to Erica, "Show Xander the video.  Let me know when you are finished, we have to be getting back to Rohan.  King Theoden is counting on us."  
  
Looking at the remote just handed to her Erica screams.  "MIKE YOU DIDN'T Do what I think you did?  If so you better hand me the tape right now if you value your life."    
  
The teen walked slowly back to the vehicle and pressed a few buttons saving the video in multiple places.  "Why Erica whatever do you mean?"  
  
"Hand over the tape or you don't get this."  Erica says as she held up a gray cylinder that   
  
had the letters STARBUCKS printed on it.  
  
Mike turned around and held up second cylinder, "Nice try I picked up one at the base exchange.  You know, if I were to have actually taped that little number, I'm sure Gram-I mean Gandalf would find it veeery interesting."  
  
Vidmor turns to David and asked. "That seems not much of a threat, what magical hold does that cylinder have over your friend?"  
  
"Coffee. Is Mike's only true weakness." David laughs.  
  
"I see your regular coffee and raise you an espresso machine with all the trimmings."  Erica says with an evil grin on her face.   
  
"I could always threaten to sick my cat on him."  Reggie piped in.  
  
Mike thought about it for a long moment than turned around and began whistling on his way, "The tape is much more valuable.  Imagine the possibilities.  I could show it to Aragorn, Gimli, not to mention the elves."  
  
"Mr. Cuddles sick him."  Reggie ordered as the cat started to stalk the teen.  
  
Mike turned around and positioned himself in front of Haldir strategically.  Waiting for the last second he rolled to the side.  
  
"What's with that cat did it get dumped into a vat of nuclear waste than run over by a lawn mower?"  Xander asks to no one in particular then recoiled from a loud slap as Reggie says.  "Don't dis the cat."  
  
Meanwhile the cat was caught in his mid air attack by the elf at which Mr. Cuddles started to purr and settle in the elf's arms.  
  
Mike stared dumfounded at the cat then back at the elf, "Dang, the furball actually likes someone." Collecting his senses, he yelled out, "HEY DAVID the furball actually let someone else pick it up.  Where's the camera?"  
  
"That not possible that cat hates everyone but Reggie and Erica."  David replied.  
  
Mike pulled his friend by the arm, "LOOK and tell me what you see!"  
  
"Now we know who is going to marry Reggie."  David remarked in awe.  
  
Mike looked at his friend as if he had lost his mind, "Just what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Simple, anyone one who doesn't get attacked by that cat is going to end up marrying her.  So now we've found him."  
  
With a look of concern and resignation, Mike walked up to the elf in question and patted him on the shoulder, "You have my deepest condolences." The cat turned around and began hissing at the boy.  
  
Mike looked at the cat and simply shook his head.  Turning about, he moved over to Eomer.  Motioning towards the hostages, he says, "The way I see it we have three choices."  
  
"Which are?"  
  
"One, they go to Colorado, after medical attention and accumulated supplies.  Two, they stay here and three, they come back to Rohan with us.  If we give them a choice, I figure there will be a mixture of the three."  
  
"Well if it's up to me I would like to send most back to Colorado but a few of us would like to come with you and I one of them."  The leader of the Colorado group interjected.  
  
"I thought, you believed that my companions and I were either lying through our teeth or completely off our rockers.  Why come along?" asked the teen.  
  
"I a fan of Tolkein myself it the place is real I would love to see it." Xander honestly replies.  
  
"SON OF A BITCH!"  Reggie screamed from the supply room.  
  
David looked back to the supply area, "Wonder what set her off?"  
  
"What's up Cus?"  Erica yelled.  
  
Reggie stalked out of the supply room with several design dresses in hand.  She eyes everyone of the slave than spots a young woman clinging onto one of the Rohirrim.  She than ran over and punched the girl as she yelled "Nice try Bitch!"  Her doing so saved the Rohirrim from being stabbed in the back.  
  
Eomer and the teens began running towards the hostage holding area.  Authority showing, the Rohirrim asked the nearest person, "What is going on here?"  
  
"Bitch.. Here ... is... actual... leader..."  Reggie said between the punches she sent at the woman.  
  
Eomer looked to one of the other hostages, "Is this true?"  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"So what shall we do with her?" asked David  
  
"Probably, save her before Reggie kills her." Mike suggests  
  
"After that?" Erica asks as she pulls her cousin off the Bitch queen who is immediately apprehended by two elves.  
  
"Save me and let me go, I'll tell you about the scouts sent to Los Vegas."  The woman whined.  
  
"You do realize she will say anything to save her life," observed Mike.  
  
"No I swear! I know there were the three men and one teen age boy are."  The woman said as she spouted out the correct information.  
  
"In that case, I believe that the leader of the Boulder Scouts should decide her fate," decided Eomer.  
  
At hearing the correct information Xander says. "She's telling the truth."  
  
The Rohirrim turned to Xander, "Then what is your decision?"  
  
"We get the information."  Xander says with a look of death on his face.  
  
"You're the good guys. You don't kill."  The woman sneered back.  
  
"Who said anything about killing." Xander replied as he stalk towards her with a look that even the devil would fear.  
  
Eomer began walking away, telling Xander, "In any case I will stand by your decision."  
  
"Let me go and I will tell you everything."  The woman pleaded.  
  
Mike watched for a second, then turned back to see Erica rubbing her ankle.  Walking over to his friend, he asked, "How are you doing?"  
  
"I am fine."  Erica says as she stopped rubbing her limb trying to hide the fact that she was hurt.  
  
"I was referring about finding out Reggie being alive after all this?"  
  
"It really hasn't set in fully yet.  I am glad but I am just not sure what to tell her about Gandalf."  Erica says as pops some advil than took a drink of water from her canteen.  
  
"How do you think she'll react to meeting Gandalf?"  
  
"Not sure.. I am still not sure about him."  Erica honestly answered.  "But I know as soon as she realizes we heading back for the house and finds out about me eating all her Ferroero Rocher candies in the hot tub last night, she's going to be piss off."  
  
Mike grinned, "Think she'll want to come back to Middle Earth with us?"  
  
"Only to get revenge on me."  Erica snickered.  
  
A quick look of pain settled over Mike's eyes that vanished just as quickly.  "At least you had other family to make it through."  
  
"Mike don't give up hope, who knows who out there on Middle Earth that is someone else's family."  Erica says as she placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
The teen smiled, "Yeah, I know.  But for now, you guys will have to be it.  We need to get the refugees ready to move."  
  
"Just don't keep it all bottled up inside you. You have many friends who are there for you," answered Erica. "That reminds me aren't you going to ask your idol for an autograph?"  Erica snickered remembering how Mike was a big fan of Xander Cage's stunts.  
  
Mike hugged her for a moment, "Maybe when this is all over and we have time to rest and relax. But for now let's get back to the ranch for the night, rest up, and be ready to move out in the morning."  
  
+++  
  
Reggie watched as her cousin and friend talked then felt someone approaching from behind. Turning around she asked David, "You wanted something?"   
  
"Hey Reggie, how did you know that the leader was her?"  David asked  
  
"Simple the supply room was full of MV Designer originals.  The leader being female is the only reason to have those there.  I suddenly remembered that one of the slaves was wearing the same thing," Reggie explained. "So I put two and two together and kick the shit out of the bitch."  
  
David smiled, "I am glad you are on our side."  
  
+++  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Note: Thus ends the second installment to Honor and Courage. In case you were wondering the Chapter title: Officer's Call refers to the old cavalry bugle call that signaled the officers of the cavalry unit to report to the commanding officer for instructions. I'm going heavy with the cavalry theme as the teens become more integrated with the Rohirrim. Next "Ma Deuce" is the nickname given to the M2HB 0.5 inch heavy machine gun. Entering service in 1921, the weapon continues to serve the armed forces over eighty years later. It will be interesting to introduce 'Ma Deuce' to the Fell Beast.  
  
The Stinger is the FIM-92A Stinger Weapons System which is a hand-held surface to air missile. The weapon can engage targets up to 4000 yards away. Of course with a 2.2 lb HE warhead, the Stinger may end up not hurting a Fell Beast but make it mad.  
  
"Chapter Three: The Reveille", will see the resupply column head back to Middle Earth with new friends and new toys. Sauron had better watch out!  
  
To my reviewers, I wanted to give thanks for the encouragement I have received from all of the replies. Now to answer some questions brought forth. First, the Indiana Jones stunt that Mike and Earl pulled had Mike jumping from a horse onto a moving truck, then being dragged while using the whip to pull himself back up on the vehicle. It was one of my favorite scenes from Raiders of the Lost Ark  
  
Second, I have corrected the spelling for the Lady of Lothlorien on Chapter 2 and will go back on Chapter 1 and fix it at a later time.  
  
Before I go, I'll leave with this last bit of wisdom from Murphy's Laws of Combat, "When you have secured the area, make sure the enemy knows it too."  
  
Merry Prankster 


	3. Chapter 3: The Reveille

"Honor and Courage"  
  
by The Merry Prankster  
  
Chapter 3: The Reveille  
  
Murphy's Laws of Combat #3: Teamwork is essential, It gives the enemy other people to shoot at.  
  
Brisco Park:  
  
Snellville, Georgia  
  
1630 hours  
  
August 9, 2000  
  
The Rohirrim and Elves spent the next hour helping the hostages get on their feet and ready to move. The hostage takers on the other hand, were the subject of yet a far different discussion.  
  
Mike wandered over to Erica, "Hey Erica, you ready to get back to the ranch.  It's getting dark."  
  
Within the last few minutes, Haldir, Eomer, Xander, David, Erica, Legolas, and Reggie had come up and introductions were quickly made.  That done, Mike announced, "Now that we have everybody here and the survivors have been looked after, what's next?"  
  
"With as late as it is I suggest we make camp and get a fresh start in the morning."  Erica injected.  
  
"Back to the ranch?" asked David.  
  
"HUH....is the base closer?"  Erica questioned with a slightly red face.  
  
Mike raised an eyebrow, "Why my dear Erica, did something happen between you and our good elven friend last night, hmmmmm?"  
  
"Nope just don't relish the idea of anyone else seeing the room my cus trashed."  
  
"HEY I DIDN'T TRASH IT, I IMPROVED IT!"  Reggie's voice could be heard from the supply area where she was busy trying to find something decent to wear and looking for her backpack that she had traveled with from Florida.  
  
"But you are more than likely right, the Ranch will be closer.  But what about the those."  Erica replied as pointed to the prisoners.  
  
"Look Erica, GET OVER IT.  The ranch is the most secure place for the survivors." answered Mike in a dead serious voice.  
  
+++  
  
Meanwhile Eomer and Haldir were deep in discussion over what to do with the prisoners. Eomer nodded and pointed towards Xander, "They were your captors, what do you want to do?"  
  
+++  
  
Mike looked back to Eomer and rubbed his chin, deep in thought.  Finally he asked Erica, "Is there something you want to talk about?"  
  
"Nope."  Erica answered with a straight face that screamed. "I AM LYING."  
  
"Are you sure" Mike asked  
  
"Yup, there is nothing to talk about." Erica said as she coyly turned away from her friend.  
  
"Okay, whatever" Mike said as he turned and moved over to speak with Eomer. "Eomer, lets take care of the prisoners and take the hostages back to the ranch.  I'll show you the way."  
  
"Jail with no hope of parole sounds good to me."  Xander said with an evil smile.  
  
David pointed to a point outside the park, "There is the Snellville police station.  They should have a holding cell big enough for them and we can post guards."  
  
"You can't just leave us there."  One of baddies whined. "We will die of starvation. You are the good guys and you can't do that."  
  
Haldir looked back with a dark look, "You are lucky you were no able to inflict any harm on these innocents.  Otherwise I would have had no trouble with having your throats slit where you stand.  After all, the dead can't betray us."  
  
"Now that sounds like a real plan."  Erica remarked, sending a cold stare towards the baddie who whined.  
  
Eomer took one look at the teen before holding up an arm to calm her down, "However, David's plan is for the best.  We shall hold them in this jail of his.  Now Master Xander, would you have anybody willing to guard them with my people?"  
  
"I said no hope of parole.  I was meaning we would lock them up and throw away the key."  Xander said as tried to get his point across the elf.  
  
Mike explained, "What our good friend from Boulder is trying to say is that we should lock the prisoners in a cage and forget about them."  
  
Legolas didn't like the way the conversation was going so spoke up, "We should not make such a life or death decision on a short notice. However, for the night we should post a guard while we are here."  
  
"Fine but if it's one of mine I have a feeling by morning they won't be needing guards for bodies."  Xander remarked.  
  
"Then we will have one of yours and one of mine together," decided Eomer.  
  
Xander nodded in agreement.   
  
"What about the bitch leader?"  Erica asked   
  
"Put her in a separate cell," answered Mike.  
  
"Mike I think there should be at least four guarding with rotating shifts."  David suggested  
  
Haldir spoke up, "Your friend speaks wisely, Michael.  I'll have two of mine also join in.  We do not require as much sleep as men."  
  
"Hey what if the bitch tries to seduce one?"  Reggie questioned as she approached the group from behind and had been listening in on the conversation that had risen among the group.  
  
Haldir looks at the girl as if she had no idea of what she was talking about.  "You can rest assure that would never happen."  
  
"Maybe for you honey, but what about the others?"  Reggie says as she finished putting on a leather jacket.  
  
"Young lady, my people would never disgrace our Lady with such behavior."  
  
"Listen handsome, no offence but I think we should have all male human or non to keep their distance from her or at least leave a woman behind to guard her.  Or I could just shoot her."  Reggie offered.  
  
Mike had been listening and turned to Eomer, "You know, she does have a point.  It would be easier."  
  
"I call dibbs on shooting her first."  Reggie gleefully jeered.  
  
"Can we let her? Please."  
  
"We had a deal you promise to let me leave if I told you about your scouts."  Rickie (the Bitch) pleaded with Xander.  
  
"Guys I did agree to let her live I just didn't agree to what condition she'd be in."  Xander answered with a evil grin.  
  
Mike looked up at the setting sun, "Well guys, it will be dark in a couple of hours.  Lets get this settled so we can be back at the ranch."  
  
"Got a problem there Mike we should grab some stuff and I'll make one of my dinner."  Erica remarked.  
  
"With homemade ice cream?"  Legolas asked. At which several stomachs could be heard."  
  
"Well, there is that Krogers just south on 124 that should do.  However, we'll have to stick to canned goods or anything sealed.  Everything else will have gone bad since the power went off."  
  
"I think me and Reggie can whip up some Goulash with that."  Erica remarked as she started to estimate how much food they will need.   
  
Then we should break into three groups," observed Haldir.  ""The first, to lead the survivors to your ranch.  The second to secure the prisoners, and the third to acquire supplies, "  
  
"I'll go with the supply run.  Reggie goes to the Ranch she can deactivate the security system."  Erica suggested.  
  
"My elves and myself will accompany the refugees to the ranch," added Haldir.  
  
Eomer nodded in agreement, "Michael and David should also join the elves back at the ranch while Legolas and I accompany Lady Erica."  
  
"Hold on a sec."  Erica says as walks over  to her cus and they each give each other a large heartfelt hug.   Then Erica says with a laugh.  "You better clean my room before I get back."  
  
"Yeah, right, like that will happen!" Reggie remarked with a devilish smile.  
  
David swiftly mounted his horse.  Leaning over to Mike he quietly added, "Want to tape any interaction between Reggie and Haldir?"  
  
"Naw, leave the good Marchwarden alone, "ordered Mike.  "Besides, lets see if the security cameras were able to record anything that might have happened between Erica and Legolas."  
  
"They've all been erased."  Erica remarks as she scares the hell out of the two teens .  
  
David snapped his fingers,  "CRAP, should've known she would think of that."  
  
Mike grinned and whispered, "There is that.  However, there is also that little backup I installed linked to a separate hard drive that should provide more blackmail material."  
  
"Nice try but it got dumped too."  Erica snickers. "Gramps system doesn't like any new hard or software not installed by me or gramps."  
  
Mike slowly turned back and gave Erica his most evil grin, "We shall see.  We shall see"  With that he rode off to rejoin the refugees.  
  
+++  
  
Western Elm Tree Ranch   
  
Snellville, Georgia  
  
1700 hours  
  
August 9, 2000  
  
It did not take long to get the refugees settled in the ranch house while they waited for Erica and company to come back with the supplies. Mike held up his rifle, making sure it was loaded and walked past the Marchwarden on his way to the front door. Noticing the teen's melancholy expression, Haldir decided to join the teen and find out what was the matter.  
  
"Michel something seems to be troubling you may ask as to what it is?" The elf prompted  
  
The teen continued out the door. Without looking back, he mentioned, "Just thought I'd go check out the perimeter. One can never be sure that we are alone out here."  
  
"I shall accompany you." Haldir informed the teen with a certain cat following them.  
  
The two moved to the edge of the property and walked alongside for about twenty minutes. Mike stopped and stared out in the darkness. Watching closely, the elf barely caught the look of pain come across the teen's face.  
  
Placing a hand on the youth's shoulder he remarks. "Don't hold it in. Let it out or it will come out at the wrong time."  
  
"What are you taking about?" asked the teen, not bothering to face the elder.  
  
"Michael I can sense your pain." The elf told him.  
  
The teen slowly turned to face the elf. "Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And I suppose, you will not let it drop until I reveal what I am thinking?"  
  
"Not what you are thinking, what you are feeling. It is never good to let it fester."   
  
The teen sat down on a fallen log and motioned for the Marchwarden to pull up a stump. Silence reigned for what seemed like hours before he spoke, "I guess it has to so with finding Reggie alive and Gandalf looking like Gramp's twin in almost every aspect."  
  
Mike didn't wait for the elf to answer before flinging away the branch he had been fiddling with in anger. "Who the hell decided that Erica could have TWO members of her family show up alive!"   
  
Haldir continued to listen in confronting silence all the while longing for the right words to help ease the teen's pains. For he had grown to care and respect the child as if he was his own.  
  
Mike got up an began pacing, "What have I done to deserve having my family dying in front of me. The only thing that kept me from joining them by my own hand was my duty to the little children as well as my friends. My house is but a few miles away and I cannot even think about coming closer, less I break down completely and I cannot afford that to happen!"  
  
The elf stood up and placed one of his hands on each of the boy's shoulder, forcing the boy to look at him. "Michael no one should have to go what you and your friend went through but you did and live. The pain is still to fresh for you to face your home now but someday you will have overcome it. And when that day comes, I will be there with you too. Death is never the answer for it leads only to hurt but life leads to far great things. Do not be afraid of it."  
  
The teen sat back down, "Don't worry, I have no intention of taking the easy way out. It would devastate Erica and there's too much left to do in Middle Earth. I gave King   
  
Theoden my word that I would be there for the duration of this emergency and I will keep that word. Somehow, when I was younger I knew my was going to have a purpose this world, I knew I was going to be an Army officer and I imitated dad right down to being strong for everyone else. Duty, Honor, Country, those were the words to live by even back then. But, it feels as if God, the Valar, or whatever higher being there is playing with me. It's just so, so hard being left behind. Watching Erica around Gandalf and now Reggie makes me feel so very alone at times."  
  
"You are not alone." Erica says from the darkness.  
  
"How much did you hear?" asked the startled teen.  
  
"All of it." Erica solemnly answers than says. "Mike we've been best friends since 4th grade. I am so sorry that having some of my family alive hurts you. But remember this Mike you were there for me when my dad went MIA not Reggie or Gramps it was you that kept me from killing myself. So you are more like a brother to me if I had had a real brother."  
  
Mike smiled, "I couldn't let my best friend go through that alone. I am happy for you really, It's just so hard being this close and yet so far."  
  
"Mike don't give up hope if Gramps and Reggie made it through maybe yours and the rest of everyone else's families made it through." Erica told the teen as she embraced him.  
  
Returning the hug, Mike softly replied, "I haven't given up hope with friends like you and guys, not to mention the grown ups we have become attached to recently. I'm okay, really."  
  
"Well I hope this helps." Erica says as she holds up a DVD. "I even got Xander to sign it just for you."  
  
"Just promise not to tell Gandalf I gave it to you." Erica laughed  
  
"Thanks, I'll watch it later. But there is still a war on back there and I'm ready to get back in the game."  
  
"Haldir I hope everyone has their wills in order." Erica remarked to the elf.  
  
"Why do you ask such a question?"  
  
"Because Middle Earth in going to get the EXTREME version of Mike after he watches that tape." Erica laughed  
  
"Actually, I prefer to think of myself as focused and dedicated towards defeating the forces of darkness by whatever means," countered Mike.  
  
"And now we have the leader of the Earth Extreme Sports wanting to team up with you."  
  
"Why is that I am suddenly afraid." Haldir teased the youth.  
  
"Yeah just picture what him and Xander will do against a fellbeast?" Erica jeers  
  
"Wait till you see my new toys in action," warned the teen. "Although, you should think more Earl and myself instead with bigger booms."  
  
"OH SHIT! Mike you didn't get what I think you got?" Erica remarks with a smile  
  
"Lets just say Lord Sauron will be introduced to Ma Deuce and Mr. Stinger, courtesy of Earl and myself," laughed the teen.  
  
"You better have brought me some party favors too," Erica told him with glee  
  
"Well, we will have lots of things that go boom," admitted Mike. "You think they will allow me to take flying lessons? I mean imagine zooming into Mordor doing 800 knots at tree top level to deliver a very special package to the dark lord himself!"  
  
"Reggie could always borrow a jet. Remember her dad was Airforce and she got to go on a quite a few runs without brass permission." Erica remind him.  
  
A look of deep concern followed by determination came over the Marchwarden as he sensed what the teens were talking about. Grabbing each by one ear, "I think it is time for two teens to eat dinner and go to bed and not speak of such nonsense again."  
  
"Oh yeah that's why I am here. Dinner is almost done. Plus I got the video taping something very interest you might want to see Mike." Erica replied  
  
"Reggie has got most of the elves making home made ice cream in tin cans." Erica laughed. "Don't worry Vidmor is making your favorite."  
  
"Then lets go before Haldir tries to treat us like mischievous children," suggested Mike as he ran towards the house.  
  
"Too late." Erica snickered as she chased after him  
  
Haldir smiled as he took one last look around and swiftly pursued the children inside.  
  
+++  
  
The two teens raced up the steps to be met by Erica's cousin at the door. Mike's humor is quickly replaced by concern as he asks Reggie, "Why don't you get some sleep? We have a long day tomorrow."  
  
"Dinner is ready you block head." Reggie laughs at him than she hugs him and says. "Thanks for assist Grunt boy."  
  
"You didn't cook, did you?" asked Mike. "I really, don't want to explain to King Theoden why his people died suddenly."  
  
"Whatever, talk to the wrist the hand is pissed." Reggie said while Mr. Cuddles started to hiss.  
  
Erica just started laughing at the antics.  
  
  
  
The teen grinned and ducked inside, yelling, "You get the cokes?"  
  
"I swear, I used one wrong ingredient and he is never going to let me live it down." Reggie remarked to her cousin.  
  
"I know I won't either." Erica said as she ran inside as she dodges a kick to ass from her cousin.  
  
"Yeah, I love you too," retorted the teen.  
  
Haldir merely smiled and followed the teens into the house.  
  
The group entered to find most of the people in a line around the dining room table that had been set buffet style. They all seem to be waiting for the teens and the Marchwarden so they could say a prayer and eat.  
  
Mike turned to address the diners, "It has been a tradition in this household for the oldest at the dining room table to bless the meal." Looking towards Haldir, he asked, "I have a feeling that you are the most experienced amongst us."  
  
"I would be honored." Haldir answered than lowered his head and began speaking in Elvish.  
  
After the prayer was done, the group gathered around the table to serve up the food that had been prepared. As the girls were getting their plates Reggie turns to Erica and whispers. "That was the longest prayer I ever heard."  
  
"At least you didn't fall asleep like during Gramps'," Erica snickered back.  
  
On the other hand, David had fallen asleep during the blessing. To top it off he was snoring very loudly. Mike elbowed the teen in the ribs, "David, wake up!"  
  
"Huh. Whaa?" asked the groggy teen.  
  
Mike pointed towards the adults who were staring in their direction with looks of amusement on their faces. "Your snoring was loud enough to wake the dead. I don't think it was very polite of you to subject our Lothlorien friends to such a racket," hissed the teen.  
  
A very visibly embarrassed David looked over to Haldir and said, "Sorry."  
  
As dinner progressed the only sounds that could be heard were that of people eating. Mike broke the silence and spoke up, "I think we should decide on what exactly we are going to do tomorrow."  
  
"What are we going to do with the prisoners back at the jail?" Erica asked, getting right to the point at hand.  
  
"Leave the Bitch there." Reggie sneered between bites of her food.  
  
"What do you say, Xander?" asked Eomer in between bites.  
  
"I said I wouldn't kill her but I didn't say I would let her go. So we leave them locked in jail with no hope of parole." Xander replied as he drank some water to wash down the food.  
  
"But isn't that the same as killing her?" asked Haldir.  
  
"Nope. They'll just need to find a way to live without our help." Xander explained  
  
"Leaving her locked up with no way out is a death sentence but by starvation," countered the Marchwarden. "If that is your decision, then we might as well cut her throat. It would be more merciful in the end."  
  
"Tempting thought," one of the freed prisoners remarked.  
  
Mike nodded, "Its one thing to kill a foe in combat but it's quite another to have them starve to death in some jail with no hope. I could never be part of such a plan."  
  
"No she has a hope but it will mean lowering her standards is all. She'll have to live on rats or what ever else she can find to eat. Plus she has fresh water and facilities. I think she has it better than what she gave them." Xander retorted as he pointed to the obviously malnutrition people they saved. "They we lucky if they could find a clean spot to piss in."  
  
Mike watched the growing confrontation with concern. He definitely did not like the way it was heading. Finally, he suggested. "Why don't we bring her back with us blindfolded so she doesn't know where she was and have the king judge her?"  
  
"Mike she isn't his responsibility. It just doesn't feel right to me. She is an American problem. My God, she didn't commit any wrong in their land only here. So I feel she should be dealt with here. But you are right that we don't have the right to judge her so I suggest the Boulder group take her there and put her in jail." Erica injected.  
  
"Fine, I will go with Erica's suggestion but we will need some extra help in getting her there." Xander remarked knowing that he lacked the manpower to do everything at once. "We will let her live in Boulder but she'll be in jail and fed."   
  
"Good, that I can live with," countered the teen.  
  
Xander nodded in agreement then turned back to the matter of the prisoners. "First if I send her back to Bolder I would like some help in taking her back. There are only four of us and twelve of them to deal with." Xander explained. "I won't have the civilians who she had locked up with guns just yet. I suggest we leave the bitch with her group in jail with minimal guards split between yours and mine. So when I come back and head for Boulder I can pick them up." Xander suggested.  
  
"I feel better with that option," stated Eomer. "Now, Master Xander are you sure you want to accompany us back to Rohan?"  
  
"I just got to see for myself about what you said earlier." Xander explained.  
  
"Master Michael now is there anything else that you require before we return to middle Earth." Haldir inquired.  
  
"Yes, on our way back, I need to stop by McHales to pick a few things and it won't take long." Mike said  
  
"Oh shit I forgot." Reggie exclaimed as she jumped up and ran up stairs.  
  
"You have any idea?" Mike asked Erica.  
  
"Nope."   
  
"Happy Birthday too you." Reggie started singing as she came down the stairs with a large wrapped gift in her arms.  
  
Eomer looked about in puzzlement, "Whose birthday is it?"  
  
"I don't know?" Mike replied.  
  
"Duh butt head I missed Erica's because of the Damn flu. So here's my present to her." Reggie remarked as she handed an oddly shape present to her cousin.  
  
The others waited to see what it was. Finally, David urged, "Go on open it!"  
  
With a tear in her eye Erica slowly but carefully started to unwrap the present.  
  
"Damn it girl you're taking too long." Reggie jeered at her cousin.  
  
"You realize that because your birthday was eight day ago so us saving your ass is your present." Erica jeered back.  
  
"Just get on with it," yelled Mike.  
  
"Oh shut up, Mike." Reggie jeered at him than heard Erica scream "OH BABY!!! YEAH now that's a weapon."  
  
David stuck his head out from the refrigerator and asked, "What did she get?"   
  
Erica stood up to reveal a crescent moon shaped four-foot weapons that look like it could kill someone on its own.  
  
Mike shook his head and asked Reggie, "Where did you get that science fiction weapon like that made up?"  
  
"First Vulcans now Klingons what next a Q?" David snickered as he recognized the weapon from Star Trek.  
  
"Shut up David," hissed Mike. "No Vulcan remarks amongst certain friends."  
  
"I had it specially made in Florida last year." Reggie explained. "Well it was either this or a Xena Chakram."   
  
At her answer David went into laughing convolutions.  
  
"Yeah I can just picture Erica squealing and throwing that souped up Frisbee," quipped Mike. He was about to say something else when he was slapped with six claws from a cat that had snuck up behind him. Instinctively, the teen tried to back handed the furball but missed since he had already jumped into Reggie's arms.  
  
Erica looked at the weapon than walked over to where she laid her stuff and picked up the sword she had been carrying. She turned back and gave it to Reggie, saying. "I think this should work better for you than me."  
  
"Are you sure?" Reggie asked knowing that the weapon had belonged to their grandfather.  
  
"Yeah it's where it should be, in your hands." Erica replied with a knowing smile.  
  
At this, the two girls embraced and tears fell for a moment before they regained the faculties  
  
Mike spoke up in an effort to change the subject, "So who gets Gramp's 1875 Colt Peacemakers?"  
  
"You'll have to wait on that Mike. It isn't your birthday yet." Erica snickered.  
  
The hour was getting late when the girls decided to spend some time in the hot tub before going to bed. "Ok I don't know about you guys but I am heading for the hot tub." Reggie said to her cousin and the rest of gang as she headed up stairs to change.  
  
When the other's finished off their desert and Eomer looked to Haldir. At the other's nod, the Rohirrim addressed the teens, "I think it's time for you young ones to go to bed. WE have a long ride ahead of us."  
  
Mike leaned over to Reggie who had just gotten back, "Think he's trying to tell us something?"  
  
"I don't think so boys, I am heading for the hot tub." Reggie answered as she went towards the backdoor to warm up the tub.  
  
"Hot Tub, I am for that!" Xander piped in. "Where is it?"  
  
"Not unless you got a swimsuit buddy." Erica remarked to man who was in his 30's.  
  
"Never go anywhere without them," Xander replied with a sly grin.  
  
"ewwwww, that's more information than necessary." Erica said with a slight tone of disgust.  
  
Mike shook his head, "It's late and I am getting some shut eye."  
  
"Oh shit." Erica muttered as she realized her cousin was going to find out she ate all her chocolates.  
  
Mike walked over to Erica, "Night"  
  
"Oh no you don't you have to stay up and protect me from her." Erica hissed as she grabbed his sleeve.  
  
"I don't think so you're a big girl," Mike laughed  
  
"Hey, I'll be out there to protect you." Xander interjected.  
  
"And who is going to protect her from you." Karen remarked and added, "A hot soak sound so good, but I don't have swimsuit."  
  
"Don't worry you can use my mother's suit, if you want," Erica said to the woman who was built with much more chest than the teen.  
  
"Sure that would be wonderful." Karen said and than muttered under breath, "Oh great, an old ladies suit, it is probably soo out dated."   
  
The two females went up stairs and changed into two pieces swimsuits and grabbed robes so not flaunt their goods in the direction of the men in the house.  
  
As the two gals went upstairs, Xander was approached by Legolas, who than asked, "Do you think it is proper to be bathing with the ladies?"  
  
"Someone has too!" Xander remarked as he headed outside.  
  
Haldir proceeded towards Legolas and said. "Do not worry, we will watch from a distance, but I have a feeling that the Ladies of this world can take care of themselves."  
  
"That is true, Lady Erica did kill six orcs with only the use of a rope and knife." Legolas replied with a slight smirk.  
  
"When was this?" Eomer asked as he followed the two elves out.   
  
"I have a feeling that we should worry more about master Xander than the young ladies. If he were to try anything I am sure Lady Erica's cousin, Reggie might harm him in more ways than one." Haldir remarks with a glance over his shoulder towards the girl.  
  
At that the two elves and the horse master laughed and continued to their resting-places.  
  
When Erica and Karen came back down they found Reggie in her two piece suit already in the tub with Xander in a very revealing speedo just about to get in. At seeing Xander in his speedo Reggie's cat hissed in disgust and quickly moved away bumping the CD player on and which started playing the song American Woman.  
  
  
  
"The hot tub just lost it appeal. You know you should be scared when Mr. Cuddles runs off," Erica remarked.  
  
"Be afraid, be very afraid" Karen said as she pointed to Xander who had look of some sort of devious plan on his face.  
  
"What, can't I enjoy the company of three beautiful women in a hot tub without getting dirty looks." Xander remarked.  
  
At that all three women started to laugh nonstop at him.  
  
"You better get in here!" Reggie demanded out of her cousin. "Or you are going to get it later for eating all my chocolates. I leave for one day, get captured and you have eaten my whole stash of chocolate that I left at the house. Luckily, I still have a small stash that I had left in my backpack, and if you are nice and get in the tub, I'll share them with you."  
  
"Fine, but I am not sitting next to him when he is wearing that thing!" Erica said nodding at Xander.  
  
"It's okay, I'll sit on his other side, I am use to his bad fashion sense anyway." Karen remarked and smiled tauntingly at Xander.   
  
At that the two join the Reggie and Xander in the tub.  
  
Xander was surround by the three female and appeared to be heaven. "Now this is livin." Xander remarked as reached over to his bag to pull out a cigar.  
  
"You are not going to light that thing." Erica remarked, "There is no smoking in this hot tub.   
  
"What do you mean, I can't enjoy my two favorite things together." Xander questioned the girl.  
  
"And just what are your two favorite things?" Reggie asked him.  
  
"Beautiful women and cigars."  
  
At that all three of the females said with a tone of in your dream "No fucking way!!!" and then Reggie at added what all the girls were thinking. " Only in your dreams baby."  
  
"And what sweet dreams, they will be." Xander exclaimed as his female companions splashed water into his face.  
  
+++  
  
15 minutes passed as the four enjoyed the soothing comfort of the Hot tub and talked about random things/goals that they had pursued before the super flu hit.   
  
"I was doing so many things before the Flu happen. I was starring in so many extreme sporting films that I can even count them all." Xander said.  
  
"Oh that's why you look familiar, now I remember you, were you filming stunts two years ago in Florida on Miami Beach with motorboats." Reggie said as she remembered watching a man doing trick stunts.  
  
"Yeah that was me. No one normally remembers me for those stunts I did in Florida, how did you know of them?" Xander inquired  
  
"Well I was living Florida with my Mom and Dad then. We were vacationing there and I just happen to be on the beach that day." Reggie explained and continued on to what seem to be her whole life story. "I moved from Georgia with my family four years ago leaving behind my best friend/cousin, my aunt and uncle and of coarse my Gramps. My father worked for NASA and also was part of the Airforce working at the cape." Reggie said with tears in her eyes. "He was teaching me to fly his jet, secretly of course. I was a bad girl and I would sneak into his cockpit before he flew and hid until he would take off, only to be noticed half way into the flight when he would turn around to check his blind spots. Boy would he get mad, but then laugh, after a while I became his quote unquote co-pilot. Let just say 'Houston' wasn't very happy with me tagging along, but they got used to checking for me and I became an addition to their family of aviators."  
  
"You were always getting into some form of trouble, weren't you cus." Erica interjected.  
  
"Nothing like the trouble you were getting into. I believe that shit head in jail blamed you for ending his career, although, I most definitely believe he deserved it." Reggie retorted.  
  
"I couldn't get into too much trouble, because Gramps always had an eye on me. He had spies everywhere." Erica said with a laugh and began to cry a little as she looked over her shoulder.  
  
Immediately Reggie turned and put her arms around her cousin and hugged her tightly. "I should have been here sooner, but I couldn't, my parents were one the last ones to die and the National Guard wouldn't let me leave. I had to wait until they were too weak to stop me."  
  
"Well, I haven't done anything like what guys have been doing. I merely went to college and tried not to flunk out while partying in the Frats on the Weekends." Karen said with a laugh trying to cheer up the two teenage girls.  
  
As the girls calmed themselves and regained a cheery out look and glad to be together once again, Xander decided to ask if him and his crew could use the ranch as a resting point when they returned.  
  
At that Both teen girls reply at the same time. "HELL NO!"   
  
"Why not?" Asked Xander.  
  
"Trust us, there are too many reason why you can't." Erica replied to his question. "Lets just say that our Gramps was paranoid and no one who doesn't belong to this family can stay here without problems. And to be honest, I don't think I want you to be bring any girl over and using our Hot tub." Erica said as she quivered at the bad mental image she got.  
  
"I totally agree with my cousin." Reggie chimed into the conversation.  
  
Noticing the time Erica decides that bed was calling. "It's late and we have a long day ahead of tomorrow so I am heading for bed."  
  
+++  
  
Upstairs the two teens quickly but not quietly changed out of their swim suites.  
  
"So are you going to tell me the truth about the elves or not?" Reggie giggles out.  
  
"We already told you the truth." Erica replies as she dries off her naked body with a towel.  
  
"Well what or who ever they are they are HOT!" Reggie exclaims.  
  
"SSSSSHHHHH…." Erica told her cousin.  
  
"What?"   
  
"The elves have really great hearing." Erica told her.  
  
"OOOOHHHHH! Really just how do you know." Reggie remarks as she sees the crimson red on her cousin face.  
  
"What the hell is the suppose to mean?" Erica demands quietly.  
  
"I just happened to know that you and the elf by the name of Legolas stayed here by yourselves last night and the video records have mysteriously disappeared. Even the back up are gone." Reggie giggles as she finishes getting dressed for bed.  
  
"I have NO idea what you're talking about." Erica says with her best innocent look.  
  
"Don't be coy with me, I know the truth." Reggie remarks.  
  
"Well excuse me MISS. WEEKLY PLAYER THING!" Erica remarks as she was referring to her cousin having a different guy week.  
  
"Straight trippin Boo. Because that DAMN CAT didn't like them." Reggie remarks as she points at the sleeping cat on the window seat. Who opens it's eyes at her as if to say "What ever. They weren't good enough for you." Than he closed his eyes so that it calico Cheshire Cat grin could be clearly seen. The girl looked directly at her cousin and demanded. "So spill what happened!"  
  
"Ok, fine cliff notes version is that when we got here I was in the shower and he decide to see how what magic caused the hot water." Erica started to explain.  
  
"OH my god." Reggie started giggling.  
  
"It wasn't that bad. I just end up in a freezing shower." Erica informed her cousin. "Than to get him back I almost choke him on Deep fried Breaded Jalopeno."  
  
"What else?" Reggie inquired.  
  
"Nothing." Erica replied with her back to her cousin try to hide the fact she was lying.  
  
"Yeah right. That was a whole's day's worth of videotape. I know you better than that." Reggie retorted.  
  
"So I got in the hot tub and electrical storm start and that's about it." Erica replies.  
  
"Fine I'll drop it for now." Reggie remarks as she gets into the bed.  
  
"Cus. I am glad you made it." Erica said as she turned off the light.  
  
"I am happy you made it too." Reggie said with a yawn, as she turned and gave her cousin a hug that had just gotten into the bed.  
  
Shortly into her sleep dwelling night visions surface in the forms of nightmares taking Erica at first to a beautiful city of white that started flaming. The she was next sent to a dark barren cave to face a creature of her worst fears. But she realized it wasn't her that was facing the creature it was a small being who was giving his all to fend off the creeping creature to protect another who had fallen victim to it. Erica was jolted awake when the small being was about to be stung like the first.  
  
It took Erica few moments to realize she was in her bed and her cousin was there with her.  
  
"Oh shit. Damn it." Erica hissed at the cat that watched her. "I need some air." She told the cat who just closed it eyes and went back to sleep on Reggie's chest.   
  
Grabbing her robe Erica decided to check on the M.A.P. to see if Mike had plugged it in to charge while they slept. She carefully and quietly headed down stairs and out the door.   
  
Once inside her Grandfather's work shop Erica examined the M.A.P to find that it hadn't been plugged in.  
  
"Shit Mike." Erica cursed as she climbed under the M.A.P. to plug it in.  
  
"Lady Erica?" A familiar voice asked.  
  
"Ouch…Shit.." Erica yelled as she banged her head on the M.A.P's under panel.  
  
"Erica are you alright?" Legolas heartfully asked.  
  
"Damn it. What is it with you and scaring me?" Erica snapped back as she touched her head.  
  
"I am sorry I saw you come outside and was wondering if you are alright." Legolas started to explain but stop when he saw blood on the hand that was holding her head.  
  
"Well I was until... Shit I am bleeding." Erica remarks as she looks as her hand. She than walks over to the sink with the mirror to see if she could see how deep it was and to get some towels to try and stop the bleeding.  
  
"Here let me." Legolas said as he walked next to her and got the towels than proceed to damping one and place it on her head.  
  
For a few minutes they were both quiet while Legolas tended to her wound until Erica remarked as Legolas examined the wound once the blood let up. "Well am I going to need stitches or am I going to die?"  
  
"You will live and no stitches are needed but some ointment is necessary." Legolas replies as he tried to hide his guilty feeling for hurting her.  
  
"Hand me the white box with the Red Cross on it." Erica tells him as she leans towards him with her head bent.  
  
Legolas hand her the box and she retrieves a white tube from it.  
  
"This ointment should do, you only need a little." Erica says as she removes the lid and hands it to him.   
  
"Erica I am sorry that I cause this, I will try to let you know before I come up behind you." Legolas apologized.   
  
"Legolas, you don't need to be. I am sorry about snapping at you. I just didn't sleep to well." Erica tells him.  
  
"More nightmares?" Legolas asks as he finishes rubbing the ointment on and held her face so she would look at him.  
  
"Yeah but this was different. I was scared but not for myself, I was scared for a small being with golden brown hair. He was fighting the Biggest Fucking spider I'd ever seen. And I REALLY HATE SPIDERS! But he wasn't fighting for him self there was someone else on the ground." Erica said as she stared into his blue eyes as a tear started to form.  
  
"They were only dreams, you need not fear them." Legolas tells her as he wipes away the tear on her cheek with his thumb.  
  
"It felt so real." Erica says as she leans into his arms for support because she started to tremble.  
  
" Earane Saralonde, sshhh." Legolas says as he starts to sing lightly as he held her tightly.  
  
After a few minutes Erica's trembling stops and she comes to realize that if she were to stay where she was she would fall asleep even though her heart wanted to stay but she ultimately decided that she didn't belong there yet so she spoke up and said. "Huh, Legolas even though I think falling asleep in your arms would be nice I should go back now."   
  
"I shall walk you back." Legolas tells her as he helps her up.   
  
The two walk back the house in silence until they reach the front door than Erica turns to him and says with a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you and Goodnight." Than she goes back in and head upstairs for a few hours of rest.  
  
"Good night, Earane Saralonde." Legolas says with a small smile to the closed door.  
  
"My Lord and Cousin do you think that is wise?" Vidmor asks as Legolas comes down the front porch.  
  
"What do you mean?" Legolas asks   
  
"It is obvious the Lady is taken with you, but what of your feeling." Vidmor demands.  
  
"She needs support, for she has gone through more pain and death in a short of amount of time than you or I or any elf has seen in all our years of life." Legolas rebukes and gives his cousin a look of displeasure.  
  
"And why do you sing to her, a song of love?" Vidmor asked of his lord.  
  
"She knows nothing of the meaning of the song, it is only to sooth her pain and help her to rest." Legolas says as he turns from his cousin.  
  
"But you know the meaning, what are your intentions towards the Lady?" Vidmor questions.  
  
"She is a" Legolas began to say but was interrupted by Haldir who had been listening from a far. "This is neither the time nor the place for this discussion. It is time for you both to rest." The Marchwarden informed the two young elves who hesitated to argue with their elder.  
  
Haldir carefully watched as they separate as they headed for their rest areas. Than he thought to himself. "There is going to be tension, more than usual for those two."  
  
Legolas enters the barn and climbed the ladder to the loft in which he had laid his bed; to do as the Marchwarden had suggested. Once Legolas was in bed, dreams of the wooded planes of Mirkwood, his home entered his mind but it was different. For in this vision someone was waiting for him. She was sitting on a bench swing reading a book at an edge of an enchanting pond. He approached her from the behind, as he approached he called her beloved in elfish and she respond the same to him with much love in her voice.   
  
+++   
  
Next morning Erica awoke from her peaceful rest by her cousin's snoring with rising sun. She rolled over to find her cousin dead to the world.  
  
"Reggie waky waky." Erica told her cousin while she tried shaking the girl but her only replied with a deeper snore. Erica than thought to herself, "You asked for it." Then the teen proceeded to grab a pillow and slap her cousin in the face.  
  
"What the fuck?" Reggie said as woke out her sound sleep. It was the best sleep she had since she left for Georgia. "What was that for?" Reggie said as she spit out feather from her mouth.  
  
"Time to wake up and YOUR IT!" Erica yells as she nails her again with the pillow.  
  
"Your evil." Reggie said as she grabbed her own pillow and started to chase her cousin around the room.  
  
"And your point is?" Erica says as she hits her cousin again. "You are worse!"  
  
"That is only because I am related to you." Reggie said as she nailed her cousin in the head and repeated to hit her with her pillow. "and this is for eating all my chocolates."  
  
"I thought you were over that."  
  
Reggie's cat just looked at the girls and dodged the pillow that Erica threw at Reggie and missed. The cat hissed and pawed at the door.  
  
The ensuing fight drew the attention of everyone downstairs. As Mike in hailed the intoxicating smell of coffee, he merely glanced up and muttered to David. "They are at it again."  
  
The girls squealing brought the Marchwarden and Leader of the Rohirrim upstairs. They knocked on the door but received no answer and only heard yelling and screaming intermixed with bits and pieces of laughter. The two adults came through the door when the girls were in the middle of their pillow fight. Haldir open door, Mr. Cuddles ran for his life. The elf came through the door only to duck when the pillow that Reggie had thrown hit Eomer in the face, which caused the pillow to exposed. The Horsemaster's beard and head were covered in feathers. The elf looked at his friend and tried not to laugh.   
  
The girls looked at the stunned Eomer who blew the feathers out of his face. The girls laughed and said sarcastically. "Oopps, well you should have ducked like the elf did." At that girls started to giggle nonstop and even the elf cracked a smile at the predicament of the Rohirrim warrior.  
  
"My Ladies, I believe it is time for you to get ready for day and stop this little battle, there are larger battles ahead. Haldir said as he began to notice that the girls were still in their pajamas and gave them a funny look.  
  
Then both girls said, "Then out, this no peep show." throwing both of the warriors out of the bedroom.  
  
"I don't believe I will ever understand American teenage girls." Eomer told his elven friend.  
  
"One of the great mystery of life worth living." Haldir said in reply. The two adults proceeded downstairs until the party was ready to leave.  
  
++++  
  
Shiloh High School  
  
Snellville, Georgia  
  
0800 hours  
  
August 10, 2000  
  
Erica waited for the last rider to pass through the gates before locking them one final time. The column soon began its journey back to the other side of Metro Atlanta, where the portal was located. A few minutes after leaving the ranch. Eomer noticed Mike stop in front of a large brick building.  
  
  
  
Legolas moved close to Erica and asked, "What is important about this building?"  
  
Looking ahead the girls answers him. "It where we learned many lessons together."  
  
"Hey Mike the Flag is at half mast I wonder who did that?" David pointed out.  
  
  
  
"More than likely Mr. Hill the janitor. He was a jarhead with a heart." Erica inputs.  
  
Eomer looked to the boy in puzzlement, "Why are you stopping? We should be riding to the portal."  
  
Mike looked back to the Rohirrim and answered, "This is where my friends and I attended school. If you don't mind, there is something I need to get."   
  
The teen guided his steed to the parking lot and dismounted. He took a long look at the flag, examining it's condition and answered David, "That flag has been up there for some time. I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't raised when the plague first hit. It has certainly been out in the elements for some time."  
  
David joined his friend, "Yeah you are right. That flag is pretty tattered and faded."  
  
"Mike look who's over here." Erica remarks as she points to corpse on the other side of the cement wall. The name tag reveal it to be Mr. Hill  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure I want to see," answered the teen. Finally, he walked over to the corpse. Recognizing the janitor, the teen knelt and said a prayer before standing at attention and giving the dead man a salute.  
  
At that Reggie start to lightly sing Amazing Grace.  
  
"Eomer, could you help me move him inside?" asked Mike.  
  
The Rohirrim order a couple of his men to help them move the body.  
  
"That was beautiful, My lady." Haldir tells Reggie when she finishes singing  
  
Together, they moved the corpse into the school officer. Mike retrieved a blanket from his horse and covered up Mr. Hill and shut the officer door one last time. "If you guys want to wait here, I won't be long."  
  
  
  
"David your never going to hear me ask this again but I would like for you to play Taps while Reggie and I lower the flag." Erica asks David.  
  
David nodded and played out the last farewell to the veteran and followed hid friend into the hall way. "So Mike, what did you want to get?"  
  
Mike pointed towards a hallway, "I thought it would be the right thing to take back the Stars and Stripes as well as our unit colors back to Edoras."  
  
Mike led the small group into the heart of the building only to pause in front of the school library. The teen turned around to examine some pictures in the display case and yelled out, "HEY REGGIE! Take a look at this."  
  
The Rohirrim and elves may have not known the full meaning behind the ceremony understood and respected it.  
  
"What Mikey?" Reggie yelled back at Mike as she finished the raiding the candy machine  
  
Mike grinned, "I found the pictures from last year's Antebellum Days festival we had for homecoming. And, you have got to see the getup Erica was wearing."  
  
"OH FUCK!" Erica cursed.  
  
Mike gave his friend an evil grin, "Consider this payback for the videos back at Helms Deep."  
  
"Hey Eomer, Haldir you guys want to see some American style FULL MOONS?" Erica asks as she punches some buttons on the M.A.P.'s remote  
  
With that, he took out a picture showing himself dressed as JEB Stuart, right down to the fake beard and black feather in his hat. Erica, on the other hand looked like Scarlett O'Hara in her yellow southern belle dress. "You know, we did win the award for the most authentic costume."  
  
He turned back to Reggie, "You want it?"  
  
"I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS." Erica sneered. "IT's all Dena's fault. I lost the bet and had to wear that DAMN THING!"  
  
"Nah I already got copies from Gramps." Reggie replied.  
  
  
  
"I love it when you loose bets." Reggie jeers at her cus.  
  
Mike walked over to Erica and held out his hand, "Okay pay up."  
  
"OK, should we talk about a certain bet you lost before leaving for Florida?" Erica asks her cousin as she shoots up an evil glare her way.  
  
  
  
"What?" Erica asks innocently  
  
"Oh I believe there was certain wager concerning getting a rise out of you in front of out friends from Middle Earth. Didn't you say I bet you five dollars you can never embarrass me?"  
  
"Oh really how about I show them The Halloween Stunt with the Full MOONS?" Erica replies has she holds up a DVD.  
  
Mike shrugged, "Go ahead. It's probably nothing they haven't seen before."  
  
"Oh really it also includes the little episode with that playboy Mag." Erica smiles knowingly  
  
"Uh oh I am staying out of this one." Reggie remarks as she heads for the door.  
  
"Go ahead," challenged Mike.   
  
Haldir decide to take matters in to his own hands. "Lady Erica I don't think now is the best time wait till we return to Middle Earth for the King to see them."  
  
"Yeah your right I did promise a FULL REPORT for him." Erica remarks as she lets her friend off the hook.  
  
The adults looked to one another and chuckled at the exchange. Finally Haldir spoke up, "If we want to be back for the portal before nightfall, we should be leaving within a few minutes."  
  
Taking the hint, Mike nodded and disappeared into the ROTC room. A few minutes later, he came out holding two flagpoles. The first held a slightly smaller version of the flag that had been hanging from the flagpole. This, the teen quietly handed to David. The second, held a slightly different design. Noticing the questioning looks, Mike explained, "This is the banner for my ROTC unit. Units within the American armed forces frequently have their own flag that is unique to that particular unit. Since my friends and I are the only survivors of this unit and we have fought as a unit at Helms Deep, I think it is appropriate to bring back the unit colors with us."  
  
Eomer listened to the explanation and agreed totally with it, "Then by all means bring the flags. But lets be off. We have miles to go before the sun sets." That said, the Rohirrim led the out the front doors and to their waiting comrades.  
  
  
  
+++  
  
McHale's Saddlery  
  
Douglasville, Georgia  
  
1255 hours  
  
August 10, 2000  
  
It was well past noon when the supply column rode out of Metro Atlanta west on I-20. Reaching the Douglasville off ramp, Mike remembered the one final stop they had to make before returning to Middle Earth. Pointing off to his right, the teen told Eomer, "As long as we are in the area, I was wondering if we could make a quick stop by McHale's Saddlery."  
  
Eomer pondered the boy's request and asked, "We need to be on our way to Edoras. Why do you want to visit this store?"  
  
"Well, before the Superflu hit, I saw a mint condition McClellen Saddle. The McClellen was the standard issue saddle for the US Army from 1861 to 1943 when the last horse cavalry units were disbanded. I just wanted to see if it was still there."  
  
The Rohirrim nodded, "Very well, get your saddle. However, you have but an hour before we drag you back here."  
  
Haldir had no desire to see this store so he suggested, "Michael, I will wait here with the people guarding the supplies. Do not be long."  
  
Mike nodded, "Don't worry, I won't." He turned back to the girls, "Erica, Reggie, you guys want to come along?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Erica remarks  
  
"Nah I like my spot." Reggie remarks as she hugs Haldir tighter  
  
Mike grinned in Haldir's direction, "Think you can handle Reggie?"  
  
"I believe I can manage." The elf replies with a slight smile and red tint.  
  
Eomer shook his head and told the two teens, "Then lets get this over with. I'll come with you to make sure you don't get into any trouble."  
  
Reggie looks at Erica looked at Reggie.. "It will never work." The girl both respond at which David began laughing his head off.  
  
"What me keeping you or Michael out of trouble?" asked the Rohirrim.  
  
"I can stay out of trouble it's Mike you need to worry about." Erica responded with a laugh  
  
"Hey, I'm not that bad," protested the teen as he rode off in direction of the store. At that several of the group started laughing  
  
Eomer chuckled as he followed after the boy. They had journey not quite a mile before reaching a strip mall. On the corner in big letters was a sign that said, "McHale's Sadlery." Mike tied his horse to a pillar and tried the door. "It's locked," called out the teen. "And, it looks like there's nobody inside."  
  
"But, I'll fix that," he called out as he pulled out his pistol.  
  
"Hold it boy. Unless you want another Wal-Mart scene," Erica laughed.  
  
"'Gramps formula was used here?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah think about Him, Uncle Bill and McHale were all vets." Erica laughs  
  
Mike sighed, "Okay, work your magic."   
  
"I don't have any with me but there is another way in. But I need a lift up." Erica marks as she gets off her horse and heads for the side.  
  
  
  
Eomer dismounted and moved over to the teen. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
"McHale had a habit of locking himself out and his grandson always had to let him in via the vent on the roof." Erica answered and said as she pointed up, "I am too short to reach it. So give me a boost."  
  
The Rohirrim nodded and cupped his hands together. "Then you best be on your way. Give me your foot," directed Eomer as he lifted the teen up to the roof. " I'll be waiting with Mike at the door."  
  
With the help of Eomer the teen quickly climbed up the wall and over on to the roof.   
  
Mike looked at his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time, "Just like a woman to take her time," muttered the teen.  
  
Once on top Erica notices that the vent had been used recently. "Mike I think Matt's alive." Erica keyed over the walkie-talkie. "Tap on the window in Morse code who's out here or we might get shot at."  
  
Mike tapped on window, "ANYBODY IN THERE?"  
  
  
  
"Morse Code you idiot or he'll shot." Erica remarks over the Walkie Talkie  
  
"I know who's out there." A voice over the walkie talkie replied  
  
Mike shook his head and tapped out in code on the window. The sound of the other voice caught his attention, "Who's there?"  
  
"Duh, Mike. It's me Matt. I will be out in a minute." Matt sneered.   
  
Eomer had been listening in. "Who is this Matt," asked the Rohirrim.  
  
Mike answered, "That would be the shopkeeper's grandson. I seem to recall he was about 10 the last time I saw him."  
  
"Erica get off the roof. You could never sneak in here without me knowing, plus I think you need to loose some weight." Matt jeered over the Radio.  
  
Erica just shook her head and mumbled "I going to give him a serious wedgie when I see him."  
  
Mike grinned and yelled, "I guess someone needs to go on a diet."  
  
"Mike, be careful, you had three helpings of Reggie food last night." Erica remarked. "You know how fattening her cooking is."  
  
"Yeah but you had four and I seem to recall your clothes appear to be a tad tighter today."  
  
"No I didn't I only had two, David is the one who had four." Erica yelled loud enough for everyone to hear  
  
Mike grinned and quietly told Eomer, "But they were huge servings."  
  
"Yes they were but they were good." Eomer told him  
  
Mike was about to respond when the sound of the lock being turned caught his attention. He turned around just as the door opened to reveal a small boy with long brown hair and thick geeky glasses. It was obvious he had not changed his clothes in a while. "Matt, what happened?"  
  
"Grampa died. He told me to hold down the fort until help came." Matt cried as he ran out and embrace the teen . "You are the first people I dare to contact since this whole damn thing started."  
  
Meanwhile Erica easily climbed down the wall and came around to see Mike hold Matt who had gone into a crying fit.  
  
A tear came to Mike's eye as he pulled the sobbing child in close. "It's all right. We're here now." He looked up at Eomer, "Looks like we have another addition to our party."  
  
The teen gestured for the adult to come over. "Can you help me out here?"  
  
The Rohirrim just nodded.  
  
"NOOOoooooooooooooooooo. I want to stay with you." The crying boy demanded.  
  
Mike looked into the boy's eyes. "I'm not going anywhere and we'll take you with us. However, I need you to go to Eomer for a minute while I collect some things. Erica and I know Eomer, you can trust him."  
  
"NO! This is my shop now, and if you want anything I am staying with you." Matt informed him  
  
"Mike he hasn't seen anyone since this thing started. Let him stay with us." Erica tells him   
  
The teen finally gave in. Turning to the adult he suggested, "Well, why don't we all go inside."  
  
The adults nodded.  
  
Mike led the child into the store. Looking down he asked, "Hey Matt, Is that McClellen still in stock?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Bad moon raising." A voice squawked, "Bad moon rising." "Bad moon rising." "Bad moon rising."   
  
"I see Mr. Cotton is alive." Erica remarks as she hears the all too familiar sound of McHale's old parrot.  
  
"I suppose we'll be taking the bird as well?" asked an amused Eomer.  
  
"Oh yeah it knows Mike really well." Erica snickers as she walks over to the bird.  
  
"I hope Mr. Cuddles eats him" the teen mutters under his breath. Mike sighed, "Looks like it." He walked to the back of the store and stopped in front of a brown leather saddle. "It's still here," announced the teen. "I see the rifle scabbard is still attached."  
  
Mike began carrying the saddle towards the front of the store when something else caught his eye. Turning back to the child, he asked, "When did your grandpa get those uniforms in?"  
  
"They arrived shortly before the flu hit." the boy responded  
  
"Mike that saddle will be 300 dollars," the boy said as he held out his hand. "And no credit allowed."  
  
The teen began rummaging through the World War II vintage uniforms, checking for sizes. Ignoring the child for the moment, he called out, "Hey Eomer, I take it the king will have some sort of victory celebration."  
  
"I would assume so considering that before we left I heard him telling Eowyn to organize a feast when they got back to Edoras," Eomer replied as he examined some of the clothes on the racks.  
  
The teen looked back to the child, "I'll make a deal, you waive the cost of the supplies and I'll waive the cost of the ticket to come with us when we leave." With that, he turned back to the rack and selected a leather flight jacket, pants and shirts that were of dark green in color. He yelled out, "Erica, you remember Earl's size?"  
  
"Before or after he was shot in the ASS," Erica laughed as she remembered Dena telling her how the boy had whined when she took out the arrow.  
  
Mike sighed, "Before, and we probably want to get some uniforms for the others. For some reason battledress just doesn't go with celebrations or feasts."  
  
"We should be going soon, Master Michael." Eomer reminded Mike of their time limit.  
  
"Okay," answered Mike as he picked up some insignia and brasso from a nearby shelf.  
  
Erica watched her friend for a moment then turned around as someone came running up behind her. It was the kid with a box of some kind.  
  
"Erica. Here's the special delivery you paid for," Matt said as he handed her a box.  
  
The teen thanked the little boy for the box as she looked at the packaged she exclaimed with glee, "Yes!" Erica turned and went to the door and yelled for Reggie. "REGGIE, I NEED YOU TO COME IN HERE RIGHT NOW."  
  
"And here I was all comfortable and everything." Reggie says to Haldir  
  
"Would you like me to escort you there my Lady." Haldir politely asked.  
  
"Nah, I am fine handsome, but thanks." She said as she dismount the horse and ran to meet her cousin.   
  
Reggie ran inside the store looking for Erica with her cat following behind her and as they entered, Reggie's cat eyed the out spoken parrot. She could hear her cousin calling her from the back of the store, "Reggie I got something for you."  
  
"It's the eye of the Tiger." It's the eye of the Tiger." It's the eye of the Tiger." It's the eye of the Tiger." The bird squawked in a sing song voice at the sight of Reggie's cat.  
  
As Reggie wandered towards the back of the store she stopped to look at some throwing stars. She thought to herself, "Theses will go well with my other throwing implements."  
  
  
  
"Hey Reggie, you might want to stock up on some clothing while you have a chance." Erica snickered as she remembered the clothes her cousin had brought with them.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the stuff you brought won't last long where we are going." Erica said but then thought. "If Gandalf is Gramps he sure won't like the clothing either."  
  
"Okay, if you say so." Reggie started to peruse the clothing selection that really did not appeal to her fashion sense.  
  
+++  
  
The teens quickly picked up various pieces of clothing as a visibly amused Eomer looked on. With a raised eyebrow, he asked, "Do you really need all that clothing?"  
  
Mike grinned and turned back, "Eomer, my good friend. In the US Army an officer will have a variety of uniforms ranging for battledress to be worn in the field and Mess dress uniforms for formal occasions."  
  
"Oh?" The Rohirrim remarked.  
  
"Yeah, for some reason battledress just will not do for formal occasions. Then add in the fact that there are a variety of battledress for operations in desert, snow, and jungle. It's all specific to the mission."  
  
"I see," answered Eomer. 'However, I feel that there is yet another reason for your interest in the extra clothing."  
  
A faint shade of red came over the teen's features as he replied, "You have me. The other reason is that in this worlds, some girls like a man in uniform. So, I thought I'd see if that was true in Middle Earth."  
  
"Let me see if I get this right," surmised the Rohirrim. "You want this dress uniform to impress girls?"  
  
Mike shrugged, "I'm a teenage boy filled with raging hormones. At this stage of life, girls are beginning to look pretty good to me."  
  
+++  
  
Back at the other end of the store, Erica motioned for her cousin to come over. In due course, Reggie walked over to her cousin who then handed her a box, "Happy birthday."   
  
With Mike's curiosity aroused, he turned back and asked, "What's in the box?"  
  
"You'll see." Erica snickered as she covered her ears and clearly heard her cousin scream with glee at the leather hand made laced up leather boots.  
  
Mike just shook his head and began walking down the isles. As he turned the corner, something caught his eye. Walking over to the display case, he yelled out, "Hey Erica, come over here!"  
  
"These will be great to hold my sighs in," Reggie remarked as she gave her cus a big bear hug.  
  
"As.. soon.. as.. she.. lets... me ... breathe..." Erica answered. Finally catching her breath, she called out, "What is it?"   
  
Mike hopped over the counter. Crouching down, he reached in and pulled out a square leather bound box. Opening it up, he let out a loud whistle of appreciation as he pulled out a Colt Model 1911A1 that had been modified into a presentation piece. The pistol had ivory grips and silver engraving all along the barrel. Holding it up, he asked, "What do you think about giving this to the king as a sign of appreciation for all the help he's given us?" Examining the weapon more closely, he observed, "The weapon is fully operational although I doubt anybody will want to fire it."  
  
"You'll have to teach him how to use it." Erica replied than turns to Matt, who stood there wondering just what the other teen was talking about, "Matthew would you please go get all the ammo for it."  
  
"The King? There are no kings here," Matt answered..  
  
Mike grinned as he replaced the weapon in its velvet cradle. "You'll see." He continued looking at the weapons and pulled out yet another pistol. This one was of different design. It had a barrel of metallic blue and a cylinder above the trigger.  
  
"Erica, you remember how I always wanted to try a little black powder shooting?"  
  
Eomer turned up just as the teens closed the lid on the presentation pistol. Looking at the weapon Mike was holding he asked, "What do you have there?"  
  
"Yeah I also remember how bad you are at targeting." Erica remarked but than turned to Matt, "Matt we have found a safe place but there is a king and I am sure he'll take you in."  
  
"If my uncle is not I will take you in." Eomer answered from behind them, causing Matt to jump at the warrior.  
  
For the first time, Matt got a really good look at the warrior and was amazed with how he looked, "Whoa that's an awesome costume."   
  
Mike held up the pistol, "This is a Model 1860 Colt Army revolver in 44 caliber. This was one of the more common weapons carried by officers during the Civil War we had around hundred forty years ago. I always wanted to fire one of these cap and ball revolvers." It took a moment for Mike to register what the Rohirrim had just said, "You want to take Matt in? That's very generous of you."  
  
Eomer walked over to the young boy and put his hand on the kid's shoulder. "Lets just say I am beginning the like the young man with each passing minute. I have this feeling that I would enjoy teaching him all I know and giving him a sanctuary would be my honor."  
  
Mike smiled and told the boy, "Matt, I kinda envy you. It's not often that such an opportunity offers itself. Take it while you can."   
  
Matt was about to answer when the Marchwarden of Lothlorien walked into the store. Spotting the teens, he reminded them, "Master Michael it is getting late we should be on our way."   
  
The little boy just stood there watching the elf as he approached. He had never seen anything like this in his young life. In fact the only thing he could think of was the Star Trek series that used to come on TV. "Whoa that is so cool, a Vulcan," Matt finally said and was quickly slapped by Erica.  
  
Erica leaned over and said, "Matt I thought you were smart enough to know the difference between Vulcans and Elves."   
  
Mike nodded and grinned, "I guess it is." He quickly picked up the box for the pistol as well as a couple boxes of percussion caps and black powder. Coming out from behind the counter, he told the boy, "Matt this is Haldir, he's an Elf from Lothlorien. Then pointing back to Eomer, he continued, "And this is Lord Eomer from Rohan."  
  
"You know I don't care who they are just as long as they aren't like that psycho lady taking slaves," Matt answered with a tear in his eye.  
  
Erica slapped herself in the fore head as she remembered, "Shit that reminds me should let the guards know what were doing."   
  
Haldir smiled and knelt in front of the child, "Matthew, I can assure you that the psycho lady that you speak of has been taken care of." Straightening up, he asked, "I can assume that we will be taking young Matthew with us?"  
  
"Yup, but shouldn't someone let the guards know what we're doing?" Erica asked.  
  
"Erica, you know we already let the guards know about leaving them in charge to watch over the prisoners until Xander gets back," reminded Mike. "Besides, we cleared that up before we left the ranch this morning."  
  
"I wasn't there I was out side working on the M.A.P." Erica jeered back.  
  
With that Mike placed the weapon back in the boxes on the floor and picked it up and gathered the McClellen Saddle. Walking outside, he immediately had the Rohirrim saddle removed from Nickie's back. He then put a new blue saddle blanket on the horse before putting on the saddle. As he tightened the strap, he could not help but mutter, "Now, that's what I call a true cavalry mount."  
  
Reggie stood watching from the front door and jeered, "Mike shouldn't you check both straps."   
  
The teen then walked back inside and dropped the Rohirrim saddle beside the door and picked up two Colt revolvers from the counter. "It's a good thing, there is a brace of saddle holsters near the pommel and yes, I did tighten both straps."  
  
"Sorry but I still remember when you first learned how to ride from Van," Reggie giggled.  
  
Mike just shook his head as he walked back outside to place the pistols in each holster, then his rifle went into the rifle scabbard hanging from the right side. Making one last trip in, he noticed the swords hanging on the wall. One particular weapon caught his eye and he reached out to pull it off the wall. Drawing the sabre from it's scabbard, he yelled back, "Well Erica, what do you think?"  
  
At that the girl just laughed and responded, "I think you still need more lessons."  
  
Mike smiled, "Laugh it up. However with all that's happened and what will be happening, I have a feeling that it might prove useful in the future. Besides, it's a link to the horse cavalry of the past. There's history in this blade and what it stands for. I don't know how to describe it but it feels just right."  
  
Eomer and Matt walked up in time to hear that last part. The Rohirrim nodded in agreement, "Then by all means take that blade with you but as the good Marchwarden so thoughtfully reminded us, we do need to be going."  
  
Mike finished rearranging the saddle bags, said, "then by all means, lets go."  
  
"Sounds cool," added the girls.  
  
+++++  
  
Prior to leaving the ranch that morning, riding arrangements had been agreed upon. Reggie would ride with Haldir, due to the fact when Reggie tried to ride with anyone else they were almost attacked by her hissing feline. Karen and Xander shared a spare wagon that had been brought from Rohan. The trip to McHale's being completed; the party continued its trek to the portal with yet one more addition. Eomer had insisted that Matt ride with him. The young boy rode in front of the Rohirrim with a big old smile upon the child's face.  
  
The portal was reached within the hour and the new additions stared at it in wonder. Mike noticed this and commented to the Boulder scouts, "I take it you didn't see this when you drove in?"  
  
For once, even Xander was at a loss for words. Finally he got his mind working and replied, "I have never seen anything like this in my entire life."  
  
Eomer leaned forward and told Matt, "There's nothing to be afraid of. We just ride into the portal and we are in Rohan within a minute."  
  
The boy looked up at him, "Are you sure? I mean, there won't be any monsters in there waiting to suck my soul or anything?"  
  
Haldir moved closer and answered for the Rohirrim, "You have my word of honor, if any such monster shows up, my elves as well as Lord Eomer's men will see that you will be safe."  
  
"And if that doesn't work, Xander can just show them his speedo, and that should send them fleeing in terror." Erica snickers. Causing the extreme sportsman to give the girl an evil look and chuckle slightly at the amusing comment.  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Notes: Thus ends "Chapter 3: The Revielle". I wanted to add a couple explanations and answer why the Ranch has running water after so long. Gramps has installed a backup generator and solar panels to keep the power and water pumps running long after the metro area's power goes down. The water comes from a well located on the property itself.   
  
The McClellan saddle described in this story was the standard saddle used by the US Army horse cavalry units. This saddle was named after General McClellan who designed it and later commanded the Army of the Potomic during the early part of the Civil War. Versions of this saddle were in used from the mid nineteenth century until the last cavalry units were disbanded in 1944.  
  
The Colt Model 1860 Army revolver was one of the most popular pistols in use during the American Civil War on both sides. The weapon was a single action six-shot revolver that required the firer to manually load each cylinder by hand. No metallic cartridges. The bullet was actually a lead ball that caused massive trauma upon impact. The user also had to place separate percussion caps on the back of the cylinder before firing. Thus, the weapon is often referred to as a cap and ball pistol. Replicas of this weapon are still being made in the 21st Century.  
  
"Chapter Four, A Call To Arms" will follow the movie version of Return of the King, beginning with the victory celebration in Edoras. With the victory at Helms Deep, Theoden will want to keep the teenagers out of any future fighting. We'll have to see how Mike talks the king into letting the teens accompany the Rohirrim in aiding Gondor. But in any case, the action will pick with the battle. Think of the battle scene from the movie with 50 Caliber machine guns, 60mm mortars, and Surface to Air missiles added.  
  
Finally, to the people who have thoughtfully reviewed the previous chapters, I offer my humble thank you. I can only hope this Chapter is as worthy. I will end this chapter with a small piece of military wisdom from Murphy's Laws of Combat. "Always remember your equipment was made by the lowest bidder to a government contract.  
  
Merry Prankster out 


	4. Chapter 4: A Call To Arms

"Honor and Courage"  
  
by The Merry Prankster  
  
Chapter 4: A Call To Arms (Part1)  
  
Murphy's Laws of Combat #4: Try to look unimportant; the enemy may be low on ammo and not want to waste a bullet on you.  
  
One Mile North of Edoras  
  
Land of Rohan  
  
1200 hours  
  
March 9, 3019  
  
(Middle Earth)  
  
The journey from the portal to the gates of Edoras took less than an hour. The newcomers just gaped in wonderment at the design of the city.  
  
Mike looked at the wooden walls and was overcome with the feeling that they had come home.  
  
Turning back, the teen smiled, "Welcome to Edoras, capital of Rohan. Oh, if anybody sees Grendel, let either me or Erica know and we'll take care of it."  
  
Haldir turned to Reggie and asked, "Who is this Grendel that Michael is talking about?"  
  
"He is making a remark about a very old Celtic poem." Reggie answered the elf "I tell you about it, sometime if you like."  
  
"What do you think Cus?" Erica jeered at her open mouth cousin  
  
Haldir nodded, "I just may take you up on that offer."  
  
"Quit flirting and answer my question." Erica teased  
  
"Anytime handsome, anytime." Reggie said with a smile  
  
Mike just shook his head and turned back to Eomer. "Eomer, when we get inside, we need to secure the weapons and ammo, ASAP."  
  
"The scenery is breath taking. If I didn't know there was sort of battle a head I would be recording the beauty in my sketch pad." Reggie said as she took in the beauty of their surroundings.  
  
Mike looked at Eomer who asked, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I was observing that we need to get these weapons under guard as soon as we get inside the city." Mike replied and asked the horse master who had a strange look on his face, "What's the matter Lord Eomer?"  
  
"Lady Rajani has made some remark as to a battle. How does she know, does she have the gift of foresight?" The horsemaster asked  
  
"You are talking to the wrong person on that subject. However, it does not take a seer to see that there is fighting yet to come. Sauron is still making trouble."  
  
"True." The horsemaster answered as Gimli and Aragorn arrived to greet the group.  
  
"Heck, even I have a gut feeling that the major fighting is yet to come," added the teen. "That reminds me." Mike turned back to David, "Hey David, you finish reading those tech manuals on the mortars?"  
  
"Almost." replied the teen with a yawn  
  
"Welcome back my friends." Aragorn said with a large smile "I see you have brought more than supplies."  
  
"More friends?" Questioned Gimli   
  
"You have no idea," countered Mike.  
  
At the teen's remark Erica gave him a dirty look.  
  
"Who are you guys talking too?" Xander questioned from the back of the wagon with Karen leaning on his shoulder sleeping.  
  
"Just short shit and Aragorn." Erica laughed  
  
"But it is good to be back," added Mike. Noticing Erica's dirty look out the corner of his eye, the teen said, "What?"  
  
"Oh my lords I wish to introduce you to Xander Cage, Karen Smith, Matthew McHales, and Reggie." Erica said as she pointed to each of the new members. "The Bird is Mr. Cotton and the Cat is Mr. Cuddles."  
  
"Gang this is Aragorn and Gimli."  
  
"Oh that." Mike said and continued his hurried attitude "Anyway, can we continue this discussion at the Great Hall?"   
  
"What's your hurry Mikey?' Reggie inquired  
  
"Reggie, we have a lot of weapons and ammunition that need to be unloaded in a secure location, preferable near the Great Hall," answered Mike  
  
"Hey you can at least be civil to our friends and greet them first Mike." Erica said as she slapped Mike up side the head.  
  
"You mean I have to work on my day off?" Reggie jeered  
  
"Not until Butthead here is civil. And at least says Hi to our friends." Erica said in a very demanding tone.  
  
Rubbing his head, Mike glared at the girl, "Look sweetheart, there is a war on and we have enough firepower to take on a minor kingdom. So excuse me for focussing on the bigger situation. We need to be ready when the bad guys make their next move."  
  
"We also need to have a little bit of fun, remember the concept of morale." David said to his leader  
  
"Mike Lighten up. You're too tense." Erica tells him in a friendly tone but with concern for his emotional state.  
  
David leaned and whispered to Reggie, "He's been like this ever since the battle at Helm Deep. He's gone into officer mode."  
  
"Shit, I think I would have rather stayed with the bitch back home if Mikey isn't going to be any fun." Reggie whispered back to David  
  
Mike sighed, "Erica, I'm not tense just focussed. You guys made me the leader and responsible for you. So let me do my job."  
  
"Mike you can do your job, but make sure you breathe, because you're turning purple." Reggie said with a little chuckle "Mike, don't make me use the secret weapon to make you lighten up."  
  
Eomer looked to Haldir who nodded. The horselord immediately went to diffuse the situation, "Michael, I agree that we need to get the weapons under guard but there is no imminent threat so lighten up."  
  
"I agree with you about storing this stuff but you can at least be civil and say 'hi' to our friends." Erica glared  
  
"Might as well lighten up Mike, you're out number." David jeered.  
  
"Okay," agreed the teen. Turning to his friends he said, "HI!" turning back to Erica, "See I said Hi."  
  
"I don't make me use Mr. Cuddle" Reggie jeered  
  
"Fine just be more civil or else I'll have Reggie use Mr. Cuddles on you." Erica remarked   
  
Aragorn decided it was time to get going and suggested, "King Theoden has planned a feast celebrating the victory at Helms Deep so we should be going if you hope to be ready."  
  
Mike nodded, "Very well."  
  
"Did I hear you say PARTY! Oh Yeah!!!!!!" David laughs  
  
"What's the dress Aragorn?" Erica asked   
  
"Yeah, I heard the word party. I have the perfect outfit." Reggie said as she pulled out the Bitch queen's designer outfits.  
  
Aragorn took one look and shook his head. Turning to Eomer who agreed, the two led the column up to the great hall. The Ranger dismounted and pointed towards a nearby building.  
  
"The king has set aside that storehouse. It should suit your needs."   
  
"I believe Gandalf has already chosen the attire for you lasses." Gimli remarked as he remembers Gandalf determined look when he was choosing the gowns.  
  
"What, I can't wear these threads. I was looking to turn some heads tonight." The girl said with a pout  
  
"Reggie, don't go there." Erica moaned as she got off her horse.  
  
Mike listened to Erica and her cousin's discussion as he dismounted. Turning back he told the girls, "Please remember we are in a medieval culture with certain views towards dressing?"  
  
"Mike you're no fun." Reggie said as she stuck out her tongue  
  
"Fine we'll just have to alter them a little." Erica laughed  
  
He walked back towards the first wagon. Passing by the girls he countered, "It's not me you need to worry about. It's a certain monarch and wizard who have their own ideas as to how young ladies should dress."  
  
"You mean a lot" Reggie whispered to her cousin  
  
"I have a feeling that the girls are going to be in trouble tonight." David said to Mike as he passed by  
  
"Ah speaking of the Wizard my lady he wishes to speak with you. It seems he is quite upset with something you did back on your Earth." Aragorn informed her.  
  
"What could he know?" Reggie asked the ranger  
  
Mike stopped at the first wagon and rolled back the tarp. "In any case it's not our problem."  
  
"Oh shit." Was Erica only response to Aragorn's information  
  
"I know, but we can always make a bet." David said with a laugh.  
  
As David dismounted, he screamed due that his rear was attacked. Part of the group turned to see a cat jump away with a piece of the boys pants in it's mouth.  
  
+++  
  
The March warden dismounted from his horse and turned to help the young maiden who had been riding with him down.  
  
"I think Matt is going to like it here." Reggie said to Haldir as she noticed the happy young boy seated in front of the Rohirrim leader.  
  
"That it seems my lady." The elf replied with a note towards the boy's direction.  
  
"I think Mr. Cuddles, is going to like it here as well." Reggie laughed as she saw her cat's trophy.  
  
"And what about you, my lady?" The elf asked the girl.  
  
"Only time will tell, but I have a feeling that I just might." She said with a little laugh as she smiled at the elf that lifted her down to the ground from the horse.  
  
+++  
  
"This place is cool." Matt said as he looks around from his position.  
  
Eomer dismounted and held out his arms. "Matt just jump off. I'll catch you if necessary."  
  
"Are you sure I am not very athletic." Matt replied in shy tone  
  
"It okay, I wasn't either when I was your age." Eomer said   
  
"But I doubt a great warrior like yourself was consider a NERD." Matt responded as he remembers the many times that hateful word was used.  
  
Eomer looked up at the boy, "Matt, I don't consider you to be a Nerd, whatever that is. Here I'll catch you, just jump."  
  
Matt began to jump but his clumsiness overtook him and he started to fall but he was quickly caught by the warrior.  
  
Setting the child on the ground, Eomer asked, "Now that wasn't so bad was it?"  
  
"No sir." Matt answered as he hugged the warrior.  
  
Eomer grinned, "Now let's go inside there are some people I'd like you to meet."  
  
The Rohirrim took the boy's hand and led him up the steps. They had reached the door when out walked his sister. Matt watched as the blonde lady hugged the warrior. Eomer broke the embrace and placed his hand on Matt's shoulder.  
  
"Whoa she pretty." The small boy muttered  
  
"Eowyn, it is my honor to introduce another survivor we encountered in the other world. This is Matt"  
  
"And Matt, this is my sister Eowyn."  
  
"It is very nice to meet you Matt. Welcome to Edoras" The sheildmaiden said as she gave the small boy a hug.  
  
"Eowyn, have you seen our uncle?"  
  
"Wow you're pretty." The boy told the lady without thinking  
  
"Why thank you, you are quite handsome yourself." The woman said as she turned to her brother and answered his question." I believe he is outside on the backside of the palace surveying the land. Something is troubling him, I fear."  
  
"My sister I have decided to make Matthew my son." Eomer informed her.  
  
"He will make a welcome addition to our family." The woman said as she gave the boy another hug and kissed him on the cheek. "This is news that will surely make our uncle happy."  
  
+++  
  
Erica turned to the ranger who had been showing the teens where to store the equipment.  
  
"Aragorn could you please send word to Gandalf that I will be up, as soon as I have finished unloading these items." Erica asked the Ranger. Aragorn nodded and went to inform the wizard.  
  
+++  
  
Mike noticed Gimli standing around. Getting the dwarf's attention, he called out "We could use your help here, Master Dwarf."  
  
"More of your American toys, I would be glad to help. And how can I assist you laddie?" asked the Dwarf.  
  
"We need some help securing some major hardware." answered the teen.   
  
"Hey Mike, what do you want me to do?" Reggie asked as she walked towards the teen.  
  
"Keep that Cat away from us while we work." ordered the teen.  
  
Without a word, Mike handed the dwarf a case of 7.62mm ammunition and directed him where to place it. Looking back he called out, "You can start unloading that second wagon. Begin with the 5.56 ammo cases."  
  
"What cat?" asked the Dwarf, as he easily carried the boxes into the storehouse.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Cuddles he won't harm you guys for now, he is happy playing with that scrap cloth from David's ass." Reggie laughed  
  
Mike looked around and pointed towards the other wagon, "That hissing ball of fur."  
  
"Now, if you are going to insult the cat, I won't stop him from hurting you." Reggie said with a harsh look as she started unloading the second wagon.  
  
"It looks like something an Uruk-hai would hack up." remarked the Dwarf.  
  
"And like you look any better, short shit." Reggie sneered at the Dwarf  
  
The teens walked back to the building and placed their boxes. Mike listened to the dwarf's remark and whispered to David, "Looks like the dwarf's about to get it. Five dollars says he looses some skin to that cat."  
  
"Ah lassie I think I like you." Snickered the Dwarf  
  
"At least he takes a bath" Reggie said as she sniffed the air about the dwarf  
  
"Why do you say that?" Mike inquired  
  
"But it is you who needs one you smell like Horse." answered the Dwarf.  
  
"She has spunk like Erica." Gimli quietly told the boy  
  
"I am going far away from them," said Mike to David.  
  
+++  
  
Mike, David, and Earl were soon ready and waiting outside the girls' door. They heard some weird sounds coming from the other side so Earl called out, "What are you girls doing in there?"  
  
David grinned, "Remodeling of course."  
  
"They gave us this." Reggie said as she open the door slightly and threw it out, the remains landed on Mike's head.  
  
Mike removed the unusual garment from his head, "Looks like the girls don't like corsets."  
  
"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" Both Girls scream as another one flew out the door.  
  
"Wonder what they did to those dresses Gandalf got for them if they did that to the undergarment," added David.  
  
"You girls ready? The feast is about to start any minute, "shouted Mike.  
  
"Just one more minute." Erica called back  
  
Haldir came in search of the teens; he walked up right before the girls came out. He questioned the boys, "You do know that the feast is about to begin and the King expects all of you to be on time."  
  
Mike retorted, "Don't look at us. It's the girls who are taking so long."  
  
At that moment the girls walked out, in the new version of their outfits.  
  
Earl let off a low whistle, "You girls look hot, but I'm wondering how the grownups will take it?"  
  
"Hey, we didn't alter them that much." Reggie jeered back and smiled "But thanks for the CAT call."  
  
"May I escort you my lady?" Haldir said holding his arm out.  
  
"Oh, that would wonderful." Reggie said as she took his arm and waited for the others.  
  
Mike walked over to Erica and offered his arm, "Would the lady mind being escorted by an officer?"  
  
Erica looked around and asked, "Where." as she took his arm  
  
Mike lifted one eyebrow, "Well if there are no ladies I guess I'll just have to settle for you."  
  
"And since there are no gentlemen present other than the elf and he is taken, I guess I have to settle for you." Erica laughed back  
  
"Very well", answered the teen, who then looked back at Reggie. Noting her to be far enough away to not hear, he whispered to Erica, "You tell her about the White Wizard?"  
  
"Nope but she's going to have a real nice surprise for her at the feast." Erica says with a smile  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait to see her reaction myself," answered Mike with a grin. "Oh well, looks like we're here so ladies first," said the teen as he opened the door.  
  
At that Erica waited for Reggie to approach and signaled Dena to go ahead.  
  
The boys waited for the girls to enter the hall, which was already filled with townspeople. Theoden stood at the throne and noticed the teens walk in. He turned to his niece; "It's about time they showed up. I was getting worried that they had forgotten where the hall was located."  
  
"That is why I sent Haldir to fetch them." She told her uncle  
  
"Children," murmured the king as he waited for them to sit down.  
  
+++  
  
Mike motioned for the boys to remove their caps and go inside. Following the girls, Mike and the others quickly found seats next to Aragorn, ignoring the looks being given by the townspeople. Tapping the Ranger on the shoulder Mike asked, "Did we miss anything?"  
  
As the girls entered the party, Reggie was a tad reluctant but continued on due to Erica forcefully pulling her arm. Once through the door and off to the side they were greeted from behind with a large hug, at first Reggie tried pulling back until she smelled an all too familiar smell of pipe Tobacco and Peppermint. Tears started to form as she whispered "Grandpa?"  
  
From behind a certain familiar voice answered, "I'm glad to see that you survived as well as your cousin." The White Wizard then entered into sight, "I've missed you my little Firefly."  
  
Mike looked back and commented to Earl, "Tear Jerker alert"  
  
The teen jumped in pain as Eowyn slapped him. "Be nice young man." The Shield maiden told him as she continued on passing out tankards to the teens.  
  
Mike turned around and asked, "What was that for? Great now I'm getting it from Eowyn. Who's next?"  
  
"Mike I should warn you Dena and Eowyn have been hanging around each other ALOT Lately." Earl told him  
  
"I wouldn't ask that if I were you. There are way too many female's present." David remarked  
  
Aragorn whispered to the teens, "You need to be quiet, the king is about to start."  
  
The boys looked at each other than back at the Ranger, "Yes Sir."  
  
As the king began his speech, Mike whispered to David, "Stay awake this time. I don't want to explain why one of my friends slept through his speech."  
  
Aragorn grabbed the teen's shoulder to get his attention, "Quiet you two."  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
Theoden spoke about the great sacrifices that were made during the recent battle at Helms Deep and honored those who did not make it. Finishing up his speech, the monarch motioned for the people to start eating.  
  
Mike and his friends joined the rest of the crowd and saluted with their tankards. Aragorn was curious about what was in their tankards and asked, "I know you are not drinking ale, what do you have there?"  
  
Mike held up the mug and answered, "Soft Drinks from Georgia. Gandalf won't let us drink ale or any liquor."  
  
+++  
  
Gandalf waited for the speech to conclude as grabbed both girls by their arms. "Now I believe that you two need to change. And you may need to wear those corsets." At which Erica began to giggle.  
  
"You had him send them, didn't you," Reggie accused her cousin.  
  
"Yes, she did but that was only for you teaching her THOSE MOVES." Gandalf replied with a laugh  
  
+++  
  
The crowd had turned to eating dinner when Mike elbowed Earl, "Looks like Gandalf has taken his two grand daughters to get changed into something more appropriate."  
  
+++  
  
As he walked the girls back, Gandalf observed, "It's a good thing I had another set of dresses ready for this contingency."  
  
"Yeah well you are the only one who could get away with making us change." Reggie sneered with a laugh  
  
Gandalf merely raised an eyebrow and in a warning tone said, "Reggie......... Would you like me to do what I used to do back in the other world?"  
  
"Sorry Gramps." Reggie answered  
  
Gandalf smiled, "Just go and get changed. You are lucky I did not pick the outfits Lady Eowyn suggested."  
  
"Move it Reg before he changes his mind." Erica urged.  
  
"I will be outside waiting," warned Gandalf.  
  
+++  
  
Meanwhile back at the feast, Mike turned to Gimli and tried making small talk, "So how's the competition with Legolas going?"  
  
"The elf cheats," Gimli laughed.  
  
"How so?" asked the teen.  
  
"I had 43 and the elf only had 42 when he shot the dead Orc I was sitting on and called 43." Gimli said with a puff of smoke  
  
"That's too bad," commented the teen. "I didn't bother keeping score during the battle. There were too many Uruk-hai getting blown apart by Claymores, grenades, and rifle fire to count."  
  
"Those don't count laddie you didn't kill them up close," The dwarf sneered at the boy.  
  
Mike shrugged, "Dead is dead. I personally prefer to reach out and touch someone to getting in down and dirty. Although, Earl and I did take out a fair number at point blank range, when the wall blew."  
  
"But you cheated and used modern weapons." Gimli remarked after he took a bite of his food.  
  
"Like I said, dead is dead. The objective called for inflicting massive casualties on the enemy and we did. Besides I didn't see you objecting to their use."  
  
"They still don't count." Gimli laughed.  
  
"Well, Master Dwarf, then you would not want to have anything to do with modern field artillery systems with a twenty mile range."  
  
"We will see. I have already begun some training after you left for your little adventure home. Dena and Earl have already started teaching me how to use a shot gun." Gimli replied.  
  
Mike nodded then began looking around, "That reminds me I need to see the king about forming a fire support section and setting up a training schedule."  
  
"Not until tomorrow Michael tonight is to celebrate." King Theoden told the boy as he walks up to him.  
  
Mike looked around startled, "Now where the heck did he come from?"  
  
"Michael tonight I want you do as you friends would say "Lighten Up." You look as if you are about to shoot everyone in this room at the slights word." Theoden tells the boy  
  
"But only in the kneecaps," defended the boy. The Great Hall doors opened yet again as Gandalf led the more appropriately dressed teenage girls into the room.   
  
"Earl, close your mouth they do have flies here." Dena laughed.  
  
Earl sheepishly grinned, "I never thought those two had it in them. I always though they were more into the short dresses."  
  
"Well I notice you didn't look at me that way." Dena sneered.  
  
Earl shrugged, "I expect you to be dressed for the occasion and look good. You always are. Now those two are another matter."  
  
At his comment Eowyn slapped the boy. "You should have least remarked how nice she looked. Considering she could have left that arrow in your behind." Then the shield maiden walked off.  
  
Mike began laughing at the sight. "It's nice to see someone else getting slapped."  
  
"Be careful, laddie someone might think you were starting to enjoy yourself." Gimli cackled at what he watched.  
  
Mike turned a shade of red, "I guess I have been a little too serious lately."  
  
"Ladies, Gentlemen and America teenagers," Gandalf addressed the crowd.  
  
Mike looked up, "What the heck?"  
  
"As most of you know already that Erica is my Grand daughter by blood. I only had one child back on Earth, a son. He married Linda who had a sister by the name of Lena. Reggie is the daughter of Lena. I consider her too as my Grand daughter." Gandalf told all that were in attendance. "Plus, I believe Lord Eomer also has an announcement to make."  
  
At the wizard's proclamation, Eomer stood up and led a young child to the front of the hall. Resting his hand on the boy's shoulder, the Rohirrim announced, "And I would like to announce a new addition to my family. This is Matthew who will be living here as my son. He too hails from America but will mature as a Rohirrim."  
  
Uproar of cheering and glee went on around the room at this news, as the crowd burst into jubilant chatter.  
  
Mike smiled, "It's nice to see the kid found a home." He turned back to Earl and commented, "That means that all little kids have new families."  
  
The boy's remarks did not go unnoticed. For King Theoden had heard the hurt in the child's voice and smiled as he thought to himself. "You won't be without family."  
  
From behind Mike and Earl, David began making mouthing to Erica; "It's time."  
  
The King Theoden declared as he approached Eomer and the boy and embraced Matt. "You have chosen well."   
  
"Now that the family has been announced, we need the comedy relief." Erica laughed as she started to introduce Mike and Earl  
  
"As you good people know my friends and I hail from a far away land called America. It just so happens that one of the more popular sports back home is game called baseball and I have just learned that two of my companions intend to introduce that game to Middle Earth. Now, I would like to introduce Mike Wolf, Manager and Owner of the newly formed Edoras Stallions and Earl Beegle who will be forming the second yet unnamed team."  
  
Mike turned to Earl. "Looks like that's our cue," mentioned the teen as he led his friend up near the throne. They had not gone far when Dena kicked Mike, telling him to, "Move it."  
  
As soon as they got in front of the stage, Mike began in a loud voice, "Well Earl, since you're organizing a baseball team was there anything you wanted to know?"  
  
Earl nodded, "Actually there is since I'm kinda new with this business. Maybe you can begin with the basics."  
  
"Well in that case, one of the first things important to a manager is getting to know his players. Now I need to warn you baseball players have some of the strangest names."  
  
"You mean funny names?" Earl asked  
  
"Strange names, pet names...like Dizzy Dean"  
  
"His brother Daffy"   
  
"Daffy Dean..."   
  
"And their French cousin".  
  
"Goofe'"  
  
Mike nodded and continued, "Goofe' Dean. Well, let's see, we have on the bags, Who's on first, What's on second, I Don't Know is on third..."   
  
"That's what I want to find out," answered Earl  
  
"I said Who's on first, What's on second, I Don't Know's on third,"   
  
"Are you the manager?"  
  
Although most people in the audience had never heard the word baseball. Much less, actually see the game, several members of the crowd began laughing at the teens routine.   
  
"Yes"  
  
"You gonna be the coach too?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you don't know the fellows' names"  
  
"Well I should"  
  
"Well then who's on first?" asked Earl.  
  
"Yes," answered Mike  
  
"I mean the fellow's name"  
  
"Who."  
  
"The guy on first"  
  
"Who."  
  
"The first baseman"  
  
By this time Gandalf had been chuckling so much, he had been forced to put down his pipe for a moment.  
  
"Who."   
  
"The guy playing... ," asked Earl  
  
"Who is on first!"  
  
"I'm asking you who's on first," said a flustered Earl  
  
Aragorn began coughing on his pipe smoke and had to put down his pipe as well.  
  
"That's the man's name."   
  
"That's who's name?"   
  
"Yes"  
  
Off to the side, Matt began laughing hysterically.  
  
"Well go ahead and tell me", begged the teen.  
  
"That's it"  
  
"That's who?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Earl paused to collect his thoughts. Finally, he decided to change the line of questioning, "Look, you gotta first baseman?"  
  
Mike grinned, "Certainly."  
  
"Who's playing first?"  
  
"That's right," confirmed the teen.  
  
"When you pay off the first baseman every month, who gets the money?" asked Earl.  
  
"Every dollar of it," answered Mike   
  
Earl growled, "All I'm trying to find out is the fellow's name on first base."  
  
"Who."  
  
"The guy that gets..".  
  
Gimli's laughing could be heard over the rest of the crowd.  
  
Mike nodded, "That's it"  
  
"Who gets the money..."   
  
Mike nodded, "He does, every dollar of it. Sometimes his wife comes down and collects it."  
  
"Who's wife?"  
  
"Yes".   
  
Mike noticed that his friend was getting angry and asked, "What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Look, all I wanna know is when you sign up the first baseman, how does he sign his name?"  
  
"Who."   
  
"The guy."  
  
"Who."  
  
"How does he sign..."   
  
"That's how he signs it"  
  
"Who?," asked Earl   
  
"Yes." answered Mike  
  
Laughter erupted throughout the room at his answer.  
  
Earl began tapping his foot in frustration as he complained, "All I'm trying to find out is what's the guy's name on first base.  
  
Mike shook his head, "No. What is on second base."  
  
"I'm not asking you who's on second," yelled Earl.   
  
"Who's on first."  
  
"One base at a time!   
  
"Well, don't change the players around.," countered Mike.  
  
"I'm not changing nobody!"   
  
Mike grabbed Earl by the shoulders to calm him down, "Take it easy, buddy."  
  
Earl took a deep Breath, "I'm only asking you, who's the guy on first base?  
  
By this time even the hobbits were having trouble breathing from laughing so hard.  
  
"That's right".   
  
"Ok. "  
  
"All right."   
  
Earl paused yet again to change his line of questioning, "What's the guy's name on first base?  
  
"No. What is on second."  
  
"I'm not asking you who's on second."  
  
"Who's on first."  
  
Earl threw up his hands and yelled, "I don't know.  
  
Mike held up his hands, "He's on third, we're not talking about him."  
  
"Now how did I get on third base?" asked Earl.  
  
"Why you mentioned his name."  
  
"If I mentioned the third baseman's name, who did I say is playing third?"   
  
"No. Who's playing first."  
  
"What's on base?"  
  
"What's on second."   
  
"I DON'T KNOW," moaned the teen.  
  
"He's on third."   
  
Earl shook his head, "There I go, back on third again!"   
  
Laughter filled the hall as the two boys continued their version of Abbott and Costello.  
  
Finally Earl asked, "Look, you gotta outfield?"   
  
"Sure we do," answered Mike.  
  
"The left fielder's name?"   
  
"Why."   
  
Earl sarcastically answered, "I just thought I'd ask you."  
  
"Well, I just thought I'd tell ya," replied Mike  
  
"Then tell me who's playing left field?"  
  
"Who's playing first."   
  
Earl started to say something then screamed, "I'm not... stay out of the infield!!! I want to know what's the guy's name in left field?   
  
+++  
  
By the time the two teens had finished their version of Abbott and Costello, the entire hall was filled with laughter. Mike was returning to his seat when he bumped into the White Wizard. Mike looked up and apologized. Gandalf responded by asking for the tape.  
  
Mike gave his best innocent look and asked, "What tape?"  
  
"I just told the ladies that Middle Earth is not ready for THAT type of Dancing." Gandalf said as he held out his hand.  
  
Remembering the two backup copies, Mike reluctantly handed over the original to the wizard. "Here you go sir."  
  
"Oh Michael by the way, I took the liberty of disposing of the other copies." Gandalf informed the boy. "Firefly, do your thing." Gandalf said as he tossed Reggie who had been dancing nearby, the tape. Reggie proceeded to pitch the tape in the closest fire and watch the evidence burn.  
  
"Drat," responded the teen. "I hope you at least had the fairness to do the same to Erica's blackmail tape. After all, it would be fair."  
  
"Don't worry there is a nice surprise on that copy. But I do have the original." Gandalf replied with a smile.  
  
Mike raised an eyebrow and began to glow with excitement, "A pleasant surprise for me or one for Erica when she tries showing it? You know she was pretty threatening with it back in Georgia."  
  
"I know. But remember I have enough blackmail on the both of you." Gandalf smiled as he walked off to speak with King Theoden.  
  
As the girls danced they pulled some of the Rohirrim and elves into dancing. Meanwhile the boys stood near Gandalf, drinking and enjoying the scene.  
  
Reggie twirled her self around and accidentally landed in Haldir lap. She proceeded to pull the elf on the dance floor, but instead of dancing with the girl, as she would have dance in America, he made her dance properly, old ballroom style, the way she danced with her father when she was younger. "Oh brother!" Reggie thought as the elf twirled her. Dena allured Eomer out on the floor showing him how American dance and Erica grabbed the two closest beings, which just happen to Vidmor and Gimli and started to have lots of fun dancing with them.   
  
At seeing Erica dance with Vidmor, Legolas left, upset at the current situation on the dance floor. He wandered towards the doors and slipped out unnoticed by Erica who was too busy trying to avoid having her feet being stepped on by the dwarf.  
  
Earl watched the elf depart and mentioned, "Smart move. I think I'll join him. I could use the fresh air."  
  
Aragorn also observed the elf leaving and was about to join Legolas but was stopped by Eowyn and handed a cup, which she had brought to him.  
  
+++  
  
The party continued long into the night. Finally, Mike let out a yawn and looked at his watch and then to his friends condition. Walking up to the girls he suggested, "Okay girls, time for bed. None of us can keep their eyes open."  
  
"Maybe you can't, but I could go all night." Reggie laughed as she spun around.  
  
Gandalf materialized in front of the girl and in a no-nonsense tone said, "Bed. Rajani Josephine Thykkuttathil "  
  
"Ahhh but Gramps..." The girl whined. "Five more minutes."  
  
Gandalf merely lowered his voice and said, "Rajani Josephine Thykkuttathil"  
  
At the sound of her full name, Reggie cringed in physical pain then answered, "Ok grandpa. Good Night" She began walking towards great halls main entrance.  
  
Mike shook his head and paused to comment to Eomer, "You know you are in trouble when the parent uses your full name."  
  
"Oh really what is Matthews?" Eomer asked eyeing the young man dancing with the hobbits.  
  
Mike looked back and replied, "Jameson McHale." Then he exited the building.  
  
At that Eomer walked over to the boy and in a fatherly tone voice he commanded, "Matthew Jameson McHale. Bedtime, now."   
  
When the boy ran out of ear shot, Eomer shook his head and muttered, "I sound just like my father."  
  
Eowyn smiled at the sight of her brother and new nephew and walked over. Holding out her hand, she said, "Come Matthew, I will lead you to your room."  
  
"Ahh but I just a five more minutes Auntie Eowyn."  
  
"I Said to BED!" Eomer's voice bombed  
  
Eowyn simply said, "Do you want to disobey your father so soon?"  
  
"Just a sec." The boy answered as he ran over to Eomer and gave him a hug, saying. "Goodnight papa." and ran back to Eowyn.  
  
+++  
  
Eowyn smiled as she led the child to his room. On their way back, they came across Mike who was busy following an Irish Setter, saying, "Alright, Alright, I'll take you out. Sheesh."  
  
"The dog missed you Master Mike it kept whining until Lady Dena let it sleep with her." Eowyn told him  
  
Mike turned back after opening the door, "I wouldn't be surprised if I had a habit of spoiling my pets. Looks like, Rusty is just one big baby after all." at which the dog bark in agreement  
  
Mike grinned and yelled out at the dog, "Go on. Get done so I can get to bed."  
  
The dog happily obeyed. Outside she ran past Legolas and Aragorn and trotted down the stairs.  
  
Mike followed the dog outside and noticed Aragorn and Legolas talking about something. Keeping an eye on the dog, he walked over and asked, "What's going on?"  
  
"The stars are veiled." Legolas said looking off into the distance and the dark clouds that covered the sky.  
  
Foregoing the smart remark dying to come out, Mike asked, "In what way?"  
  
"There is an unsettling darkness from the East." Legolas continued as he glare father out into the darkness until a dog came up to Mike a pawed his foot.  
  
Legolas than turns to the boy and says. "She is right you need your rest. Go to bed."  
  
Mike looked down, telling the dog, "Hold on girl." Turning back to the elf, the serious teen observed, "So basically there's some serious stuff coming in from the reemerging big bad on this world?"  
  
Both adults began looking at him strangely. Finally, Aragorn answered. "Yes there is, but you will need all the rest you can get, so go to bed."  
  
Mike nodded, "Yeah you are right about that. Night guys." Turning back to the dog, he said, "Okay, Rusty we're going inside, hold your horses."  
  
The dog barked at the boy and wagged her tail  
  
Mike walked after the dog taking a quick glance at the smiling Ranger and elf and informed them. "I don't want to hear it."  
  
The two warriors just smiled at the boy in response.  
  
Mike just shook his head and walked inside, led by the dog to his room. Opening the door, the teen watched the dog run inside and jump on the bed. "Satisfied?" asked the teen as he closed the door.  
  
The dog barked in answer.   
  
Outside the Ranger looked at the elf and said. "I am worried about our American friends."  
  
The elf nodded. "I share your concern but there is no way we would be able to lock them away until they reach adulthood."  
  
Aragorn added, "Then we shall do what we can to watch over them."  
  
"Yes all of them." Legolas answered as he looked back towards the darkness that was coming.  
  
Mike climbed into the bed and swiftly fell asleep.   
  
+++  
  
Many of the group retired to their sleeping quarter, all but Reggie, even though her grandfather had made it very clear that he want her to go bed. But instead of going right to bed the girl decided to clear her head by going for a stroll in the night air while her cat followed close behind.  
  
Reggie sauntered out of the grand doors of the hall and down the stairs to the courtyard below to unhinder her mind that was bogged with sad and unbelievable thoughts. She was feeling a bit overwhelmed with everything that had taken place within the last few days.  
  
"I still can't believe he is alive." Reggie said to herself with tears in her eyes as she began to shake.  
  
A voice came from the darkness "My Lady," as a hand was placed on her shoulder. This startled the girl as she proceeded to throw the male to the ground. As she flipped him, he grabbed her leg causing her to fall forward, landing on top of the male.   
  
Reggie recognized that the male she was on top of, it was Haldir. "I am so sorry." Reggie said and than quietly remarked to her self and started to giggle lightly. "I kinda liked being on top of him." Several moments seem to pass as the teen finally rolled off of him and onto her back, propping herself up with her arms still giggling.  
  
"Lady Rajani, I did not mean to startle you." The elf said as he raised himself off the ground and offered his hand to the girl.  
  
"Ahh, It's okay. It is not your fault that I am a tad bit jumpy, being in a new place and everything." Reggie replied as she took the elf's hand. As she got up she stepped on the edge of her dress and fell forward into Haldir's chest.  
  
"Are you okay, my lady?" the elf questioned holding the girl.  
  
"I am just fine." Reggie said as she started to push herself away from the elf's chest. She was feeling even more embarrassed at her predicament.   
  
"What is wrong?" Haldir inquired "I noticed that you did not go to your room as your grandfather had ordered, and I heard you crying."   
  
"Oh, nothing." Reggie said turning from the elf as her tears started to flow down her cheek once again.  
  
"There is something, I can hear it in your voice." He whispered as placed his hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me, my lady."  
  
"I just can't believe that he is alive." Reggie began to say as she turned back toward her companion. "I mean I saw his grave and I morn his loss, my aunt and my parents. Erica should have told me, prepared me. I keep thinking that I am going to wake up from this dream and I am going to be alone, forgotten. Not knowing my place."  
  
"This is not a dream. You have mourned your losses but now you can have piece of mind and rejoice that your family still lives. You have not and will not be forgotten. You have found your place, here, with your family and friends." Haldir conveyed as he lifts the girl's face and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I know, it just that I was alone for so long with only Mr. Cuddles to keep me safe and sane; trying to survive only to find no one, until my cousin and the rest you all rescued me. I really thought I was going to die back there, all alone with no one, to be forgotten like yesterday trash. If you guys hadn't shown up I would have been killed unless some miracle would have been preformed on my behalf." Reggie told him while her eyes were still filled with tears.   
  
"Lady Rajani, how could you compare your self to yesterday's trash, I do not believe anyone could forget you. You are brave little Firefly. You and your feline are daring to make such a journey with no other companions. A miracle was preformed you found your way to your family and friend and to this land, and for that I am grateful." Haldir spoke these kind words to Reggie. Her sad eyes began to glow with warmth and happiness instead of flowing with tears of despair.  
  
"You are too kind." Reggie smiled at the elf. Mr. Cuddles merely began weaving in between the two's legs, purring. "I think he likes you. He usually doesn't like anyone but me, Erica and well basically any female. It is so strange, but I am glad he approves of you being here. I know if you were one of the boys, you would be in some serious pain right about now." Reggie said with a sweet little laugh.  
  
"I believe I owe your cat a debt of thanks for keeping you safe." Elf said as he bent down and rubbed the back of the cat's neck. And whispered something in elfish to the feline.  
  
"What did you tell him?" Reggie inquired about the beautiful language that the elf had just spoken.  
  
"I told him, he was an honorable and noble creature, and that his lady is grand."  
  
Mr. Cuddles just smiled and purred at them. Reggie and Haldir spoke for a few more minutes as the hour continued to grow late. He turned to the girl and asked holding out his arm, "Shall I escort you back to your quarters, my lady?"   
  
"Why thank you." She smiled as she took his arm. They traveled in silence to her resting chamber.   
  
"I shall take my leave." The elf said as he bowed to the girl and kissed her hand.  
  
Reggie entered the chamber to find Dena and Erica already ready for bed, talking about what had happen back in Atlanta.  
  
"And where have you been?" Erica asked her blushing cousin.  
  
"Oh, nowhere." Reggie said with a shinning glimmer in her eyes.  
  
"Gramps sent you to bed over an hour and a half ago. What were you doing?" Erica questioned   
  
"I just needed to clear my head and get some air." Reggie said as she started to undress and mutter something to herself that no else could hear. "Tossed an elf and landed in awkward position on top of him."   
  
"I think she is holding something back." Dena jeered.  
  
"You're right!" Erica laughed "Lets get her."  
  
As Reggie finished changing for bed and turned around, Dena and Erica attacked the girl, rushing her knocking her to the ground and started to tickle her furiously to get her to speak.  
  
"Oh… you… two… stop… it… get… off… of… me." Reggie said laughing and rolling around on the floor with the two girls hovering over torturing her.  
  
"Not until you spill." Erica said not letting up on Reggie.  
  
"I'm with her, tell or we won't let you go to sleep at all." Dena laughed.  
  
"Fine!!" Reggie sneered as the two let her up from the ground. "This is so unfair. I didn't make you talk about everything that happened between you and Legolas when you stay with him at the house, alone."  
  
"Wait a moment you stayed with Legolas alone and you didn't tell me?" Dena began to question Erica  
  
Reggie had succeeded in getting the girls off her back with that little duzzie of an informational bomb.   
  
"Ahhhhhhh, nothing happened." Erica said turning a lovely shade of crimson.  
  
"Well, if you won't tell than I won't I either." Reggie hissed at her cousin.  
  
"I don't care who is going to go first, but I want details." Dena said hitting both girls with her pillow.  
  
"Hey" Erica and Reggie uttered as they grab their own pillows and proceed to hit each other and Dena repeatedly. The fight seems to go on and on, with no one winning. Dena and Erica backed Reggie into a corner and began hitting her furiously with their pillows.  
  
"Okay fine I'll tell, just stop hitting me in the face." Reggie told to them. "I went for a little walk and I met someone. We were talking and he just escorted me back."  
  
"HE?" Dena and Erica both exclaimed with a smirk, "Who's he?"  
  
"Oh, no one." Reggie grinned and was hit with a pillow.  
  
The girls giggled and gossiped until the early morning and drifted off to sleep somewhere around 3 or 4 in the morning.  
  
+++  
  
Sometime during the night a scream ripped through the air, waking a startled teen. Mike looked over at the dog and commented, "Yes I heard it too. I wonder what's going on. Think we should take a look?" The dog was barking wildly at the door.  
  
Meanwhile the girls hearing the scream jumped out of bed and headed for it with weapons drawn and ready to kill.  
  
Mike threw on a pair of pants, grabbed his Baretta and headed towards the sound. He was quickly joined by the other teens. Looking around, he said, "Okay on a count of three."  
  
All the teens nodded in agreement except Reggie who mumbled. "I swear I'm going to kill whatever woke me."  
  
Mike was about to open the door when Aragorn and Legolas barreled by and ran into the room. Mike followed them, muttering, "No you go first. I insist."  
  
"We will." Erica says as she pushed by him next followed by the Dena and Reggie.  
  
The teen didn't bothered responding but rushed in to see Aragorn grab a glowing ball from one of the hobbits and knock it across the room. Gandalf quickly threw a blanket over the orb. Mike lowered his gun and asked Erica, "You know anything about magic balls?"  
  
"Other than I don't like that THING!" Erica sneered as she ran over to Pippin who was being cradled by Merry  
  
Gandalf pushed away both Erica and Merry and grabbed Pippin. "What did you see?" asked the wizard.   
  
"I saw an eye."  
  
"It asked me my name."  
  
"I didn't answer it."  
  
The wizard held Pippin head in his hands forcing the hobbit to look at him, "What did you tell him about Frodo and Sam?"  
  
Mike looked back to Earl and murmured, "This is not a good thing."  
  
Earl stared at the hobbit, answering "No Shit."  
  
Mike approached Merry and Gandalf, hearing every word. Finally, he looked back to the girls and solemnly intoned, "Something wicked this way comeith."  
  
"Than I suggest we KILL it first." Erica sneered  
  
++++  
  
Mike waited until Gandalf had left with Pippin in tow before turning to Erica. "Why don't we go after them and listen in?"  
  
Theoden listened as the White Wizard explained that Sauron still did not know about the hobbits going to Mordor.  
  
"Yeah but the rest should go back to bed." Erica answers  
  
Mike pointed to the door, "They already are. Let's go, I don't want to miss a word."  
  
The two teens quietly entered the hallway and hid in the shadows, listening to the discussion. When Gandalf got to the part about Sauron attacking Minas Tirith, Mike could not help remarking to Erica, "The fighting is definitely not over yet. Not by a long shot." Unfortunately, the adults had overheard him.  
  
"Master Michael what do you think your doing?" King Theoden asked.  
  
Mike shrugged and stepped out into the light. "I'd say listening in on your deepest secrets pretty much covers it. But since we are here, what is going on? Where is the battle going to take place and when do we leave?"  
  
"This discussion does not need to take place now, young man." The King said with a very strict tone.  
  
Mike walked closer to the adults, "What do you mean sir? As commander of my unit I have the right to know any information that may affect my people especially if it involves future fighting."  
  
"Mike is so dead." Erica Muttered as she tried to stop Mike from putting his foot in is mouth.  
  
"I think not, you and your group will be staying out of any fight." King Theoden informed the boy.  
  
That got Erica attention and she was about to tell him to shove it when Gandalf gave her a look that made her stop.  
  
Mike could not believe his ears and he snapped, "With all due respect, I am a line officer not some damn desk bound REMF!"  
  
"And you put you and your people under my command and I am ordering you to bed." Theoden commanded.  
  
"This fight involves us all, whether you like it or not." The girl said with a furious look.  
  
Mike began to say something but cut it off and snapped to attention. Giving the monarch a stiff salute, he responded, "SIR, YES SIR!" The teen then did an about face and marched off towards the door.  
  
Erica turned to follow her friend but turned back and gave her Grandfather a disgusted look but his only response is a knowing smile that unnerved her.  
  
"Fine," Mumbled the girl as she walked past Aragorn and Legolas  
  
Aragorn watched as the teen moved past him and said to the king, "You realize Michael will not willingly stay out while the Dark Lord continues his advance."  
  
"They are children and they do not belong in this fight. Plus those children have lost entire families and friend to that plague, I will not loose them to this war." The King said showing great emotion towards the teens that were now living within his home. He thought to himself, "I lost Theodred to this war I will not loose Michael too."  
  
"War is upon us my Lord. The battle must be fought and if Gondor calls for Aid, then Rohan must respond." Gandalf interjected  
  
"And if the Dark Lord advances on Gondor, why should we go to the aid of those who did come to ours?' The king asked harshly.  
  
+++  
  
"Mike wait up." Erica called out  
  
Mike was still visibly angered when Erica caught up with him. "Just who the hell does he think he is?" grumbled the teen.  
  
"I know how you feel Mike. But look around, we aren't the only ones who are trained to fight." Erica started to explain. "They are intimidated by us. But most of all they care about us and don't want us to get hurt. But if it helps remember Gramps is among them and he will let us fight." Erica says with a smile.  
  
The teen walked to the edge of the steps, followed closely by his friend. "Erica, I am a line officer and that means being on the front line not cowering underneath the covers."  
  
"And you have forgotten what you are to them, a kid, and so are the rest of us." Erica answered and continued. "Just remember this Mike, the king didn't want us to fight at Helm's Deep. He didn't have a choice there, but he does here. He doesn't want us to fight because we've seen so much death already. The man is only trying to save us from more hurt."  
  
"And I thought we proved to them that we can handle a major fight. Just look at how many orcs we took out that night."  
  
"Mike you know he kind of reminds me of your dad if you tried something like this back home." Erica remarked.  
  
Mike looked up, "What do you mean?"  
  
"He had that same look your dad used to get when you did something that could or did get you hurt." Erica replied. "You know the furrowed brow and the pulsing vein on the forehead."   
  
"This is entirely different. For one, we are not back home and two, he is not my father."  
  
"Yeah but he sure looked like him for a little while." Erica laughed at her friend  
  
Mike chuckled, "Now that I think about it, you are right about that. It will be light soon; I think I'll go try out those cap and ball pistols I brought back from home. Target practice always helps me cool off."  
  
"Ok just don't hurt yourself. I am going to practice with my new toy." Erica gleamed and then asked "How far are you going to be out?"  
  
"Why do you ask?" Mike questioned.  
  
"I may be up, but Reggie isn't and you know her when her sleep is interrupted she can be a real, let say she'll be pissed." Erica said showing a little concern for mike is Reggie gets a hold of him.  
  
"Figure, I'll take a couple suits of Uruk-hai armor a couple hundred yards from the burial mounds." Mike said as she turned and looked back, "I should be far enough that it shouldn't be that loud for her. Remember the great hall is over a mile from the gate."  
  
"I hope so, I am not gong to be responsible for her actions." Erica says with a little chuckle she heads for rest area to grab her new weapon to practice with  
  
+++  
  
Erica had gone out into the courtyard and practiced with her new death tool. Gandalf watched from a distanced and marveled at his granddaughter fully knowing the danger she would be entering into with the object that was in her hands. "I thought I told you to go back to bed.' Gandalf said as he approaches the teen practicing with her new weapon.  
  
"You didn't tell me to stay there." Erica said not looking at the wizard  
  
"And where did you get that?" Gandalf uttered as he points at the Klingon weapon  
  
"Reggie. Late Birthday present." Erica answers as finished a killing move to her shadow opponent.  
  
  
  
"That granddaughter of mine is always getting you unusual presents, and I see you have given her the Katana. The weapons have found their rightful places." Gandalf said with a laugh, but then he became serious. "Erica I wish to speak with you without an audience."  
  
"What is it?" The teen questioned  
  
"First come with me." Gandalf articulated as he noticed several the warriors and a few elves listening and watching.  
  
"Okay," The girl said as she followed the wizard  
  
They walk in silence to the hut. Once inside the hut, Gandalf closed the door and said a few words she could not understand.  
  
"Granddaughter, I have a specific job for you." The wizards informed her, this peaked the interest of the girl.  
  
"If it is to remain behind you know that will be when HELL freezes over." She told him   
  
"You are not to remain behind, and I know you would never do so, even if asked by me. But you are needed in another place. You are to stay with Aragorn every step of his journey."   
  
"Cool I get to go. But why do you want me to stay with Aragorn?" Erica asked  
  
"There are many things that are yet to be explained and I can not explain them to you now, but know that you are needed there, right beside the future king of Gondor."  
  
"Whoa. Cool, I can do that. But you do know that Reggie will want to come." Erica informed him.  
  
"I know. She will not be separated from you now that she has found you again, and I know she will be a great asset in the battle to come. She will be there to watch your back no matter the cost. Trust her judgement as well as your own." Gandalf said as he looked straight into his granddaughter's eyes.  
  
"Ok, but there is something I need to tell you."  
  
"What is it, my child."  
  
  
  
"I've been having some really strange dreams; at least that's what I thought until I met Merry and Pippin." Erica said  
  
"What do you mean?' The wizard asked puzzled  
  
"I've been dreaming of a small being like them, fighting a really big spider." Erica explained. "And you know how I am afraid of spiders."  
  
"You must have been seeing Frodo and Sam, two hobbits who have traveled to destroy the ring of power." The wizard said happy to hear of the new of his hobbit friends.  
  
"Ok, I was just scared for them." Erica expressed her concern.  
  
"So am I, their mission has been dangerous from the beginning and I feared that they would even make it as far as they have. Is there anything else you can tell me?" Gandalf asked hoping to hear more news of his hobbits.  
  
  
  
"I can't tell you anything else that's all I saw." Erica told him and then began to think of her mission and said with glee in her voice, "This is so cool; I can't wait to tell Reggie what we're doing." Erica expressed with glee.   
  
"You can not speak of this mission to anyone, until the time is right. But know that you must stay with Aragorn no matter what." He informed her.  
  
"But what if Reggie wants to know? I can't say anything? Why?" Erica whined  
  
  
  
"Because she does not need to know the details. If the details are known, they might distracter her in the battle to come." The wizard says giving his granddaughter his all knowing look.  
  
"Ok but what if the King says no?" Erica asked knowing that the king would never allow her to venture off with Aragorn into a battle after the conversation earlier.  
  
  
  
"The king does not have authority over you on his matter, you are my granddaughter and he will not interfere with my instructions." Gandalf reassured Erica.  
  
+++  
  
Later that morning Theoden decided to find the boy and try bringing him to his point of view. At his first destination had revealed that the boy was not in his room. As he continued looking for Michael, he ran into Aragorn in the hallway. "Have you seen Michael?" asked the king.  
  
Aragon answered, "I saw him leaving early this morning with two of those large pistols and a couple suits of Uruk-hai armor."  
  
Theoden nodded and was about to reply when a loud gunshot shattered the morning air.  
  
+++  
  
"Fuck!" Reggie groaned as she covered her head with a pillow. "Who the hell is shooting?"  
  
"Mike, who else would be that daring to piss you off in the morning," Erica said as she changed out her workout clothes to get ready to see Gandalf off. "Reggie aren't you going to see Gramps off."  
  
"Yeah, give me a sec; I have someone I might need to kill." Reggie said throwing her covers off and yawned.   
  
+++  
  
Theoden quickly left the great hall and began walking towards the sounds of gunshots. He reached the main gate and looked out to see that the teen had set up the suits of armor and painted targets on each. About fifty yards away, Mike could be seen holding a large pistol at arms length pointed at the armor.   
  
Mike was completely focused on the target and did not hear the adult approaching. The teen pulled back the hammer with his thumb, causing the cylinder to rotate. The pistol barked with a puff of gray smoke and a brief flash. The .44 caliber ball hit the target dead center as the pistol rose from the recoil.  
  
"That is an interesting weapon." The King said to get the boys attention.  
  
Mike was in the process of cocking the pistol for the second shot and was startled by the king's presence. Looking back, he greeted, "Good morning your majesty, I didn't see you come up."  
  
"I wish to speak with you."   
  
The teen lowered the weapon and placed it on a nearby table he had set up. "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Last night you seemed a little upset with my decision. I wanted to explain why I don't want you or your friends in any future fights." The King started to explain.  
  
Mike retrieved the pistol and fired off another shot, hitting the first suit of armor to the right of the first hit. Without looking back, he answered, "I thought we had earned the right to be in the fight back at Helms Deep. Did we not show enough courage in the face of certain death?"  
  
"That was not by my choice you fought I ordered all who could carry a sword to fight." Theoden explained in dread.  
  
Mike cocked the pistol for his next shot and sighted it on the target. "But our actions helped buy the time for Eomer and Gandalf to relieve our position. I understand the danger; it's just part of being a soldier. I am not afraid of death."  
  
"Not being afraid of death is not the problem my son, the problem is you are afraid to live?" King Theoden said as he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"As long as I could remember, I always wanted to an army officer. From the first time my father took me to the armed forces day at the base, I knew I was going to be a career army officer. Now, I have my chance to be a combat leader and you want me to stay behind. And I do not fear life; all the great military leaders in my world were at the front of the line in battle. First in and the Last out, that was the creed. You cannot lead from the rear."  
  
"Any father would be proud of the way you turned out but he would also fear for the life his son. I buried one son already I don't want to bury my newest one. That is if you will have me as a father?" King Theoden spoke with his heart as he forced to teen to look at him with these words.  
  
Mike had been prepared for many things. But that was not one of them. With a shaky hand, he placed the emptied revolver on the table. Slowly turning around, he asked, "What did you say?"  
  
"I believe it would be the greatest honor to be called your father that is if you wish it." Theoden said as he looked in to the boy's eyes  
  
"What about Eomer and Eowyn? Do they know? Are they okay with this?"  
  
"Yes, I spoke with them last night. They want you as family as well. They couldn't be happier with my decision." The King replied with a smile.  
  
Mike took a deep breath and thought about what he was about to say. "I agree on the condition that Eomer and then Eowyn continue to be next in line for the throne."  
  
"They said that if you become family you must become full family and will help them rule." Theoden answered remembering Eowyn's thoughts on the matter.  
  
Mike shook his head, still not believing what he had just heard. Finally he walked over to the table again and asked the king, "Would you like to try out the pistols? I have a second."  
  
"An answer would be nice first because Eowyn wants to throw a party to welcome you to the family." King Theoden told the boy with a smile  
  
Giving the king a sheepish smile, Mike answered "Yes". The he picked up his pistol and a paper cartridge. Ripping open the paper with his teeth, The teen poured the gray powder and ball into one of the holes in the cylinder. Mike spun the cylinder one notch, and pulled down a lever on the pistol barrel's underside, seating the lead ball in the chamber. He began loading the second chamber and asked again, "So would you mind joining your new son in a little quality time?"  
  
"I would love too, son." Theoden replied with a large smile he had not had since before the arrival of Wormtongue. Thinking of something else he had wanted to go over, the king mentioned, "Gamling has shown great interest in adopting Earl."   
  
Mike nodded, "I'm sure Earl won't turn him down. At the rate things are going, I wouldn't be surprised if all us find new families in a short time." He then turned back to the pistols lying on the bench. The teen was in the process of placing the percussion caps on the back of the cylinder as he explained, "This is a Colt Model 1860 Army revolver." He stopped and turned back, "Gandalf is leaving?"  
  
"Yes he is going to take Pippin to the white city of Gondor." The King answered.  
  
Mike nodded and made sure the hammer was down as he placed the weapon in its case. "However, you will still need my people in the upcoming fight with Sauron."  
  
"You are yet still a boy and that fight is hopefully long off." Theoden answered, as he sent a silent prayer upwards hoping that it was true.  
  
The teen finished putting away the pistols as he continued, "I will grant you that my friends are not up to going hand-to-hand with Sauron's minions. However, we can still be useful striking from a distance, outside bow range."  
  
"I take it you will do this weather I want you or not? "Give me your word that you will not do any brash and I will give mine I will strongly consider it."  
  
"While fighting back at Helms Deep, I noticed that you lacked any kind of fire support or artillery capable of supporting your forces across great distances."  
  
"Your word my son."  
  
"I promise that I will not go charging into any fight recklessly."  
  
"I said your word you will not do ANY THING BRASH!"  
  
"Sound like he knows you all to well Mike." Earl jeered as he approached the two from behind, with a limp in his step.  
  
Mike shook his head and told the king, "You have my word that I have no plans on doing anything brash." Turning back to his friend, Mike asked, "So Earl, you like that donut we brought back?"  
  
"Yeah Mike. Thanks but Gandalf is going to be leaving any minute thought you might want to see him off." Earl remarked as he rubbed his seat. "You keep up the jeering I make sure Dena removes something out of yours."  
  
Mike grinned, "I'm sorry I'll stop making you the butt of my jokes"  
  
"Laugh it up fuzzball. I know there is a certain cat out to get you." Earl remarked with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah but he goes after you more often and I don't have to be faster than that cat, just faster than you."  
  
"Yeah but after your little shooting practice I think it's the owner of the Cat is one you need to fear now." Earl replied.  
  
"What are you talking about? What in the hell did I do now?" Mike asked with a look of terror in his eyes  
  
"Reggie didn't sound none to happy when I walked by their rest area." Earl answered. "I do believe that girl could give cussing lesson to a sailor. You woke her and her cat up. And neither looks happy of course it's usually hard to tell with that cat it looks pissed all the time."  
  
"Hey, I was this far out for that reason. Although, she shouldn't be sleeping that late." The teens followed the king back towards the city. Mike shrugged, "At least I took it out of the city before shooting."  
  
"Mike it only 7:30am and she did go to sleep until late due to the fact of the girls giggling and the episode with Pippin. She's still pissed." Earl jeered. "Remember she fights dirty."  
  
"Well I was pissed about being told we would be sitting on our butts while the grownups fight."  
  
"That is enough your word, you have given." The king replied  
  
Mike sighed, "He asked and I answered."   
  
"What is it with that feline any ways?" The King asked. "It looks like something an Orc spit up."  
  
"My lord, you may not want to make that sort of remark around Reggie, she is very protective about her cat." Earl told the king.  
  
"But I am the King and I do not fear females, or felines." The king retorted.  
  
The boys looked at the king as if he should somehow fear this girl because they knew her better than anyone else really could.  
  
"Mike Gandalf is going to be leaving soon and it is going to be hard to control Reggie after he leaves." Earl said looking at Mike.  
  
"Then we need to go and tell him to control his granddaughter!" stressed the teen. "I do not want to lose another father this soon."  
  
"This female is that dangerous that you fear for my life?' The king asked with concern.  
  
"Let just say you do not want to get on her bad side or her cat's." The teen said "Reggie is what we call a street fighter back home. She fights dirty and deadly."  
  
"But she is a child, as well as a female; killing is not in their nature." The king retorted  
  
"I don't think she'll hurt you but the cat that another problem altogether. But Reggie is a strong willed and fights like there is not tomorrow when it comes to the people or things she cares for. She is like the rest of my group, that includes myself." Mike reported and turned back to his father and asked, "That reminds me I was wondering if you would be willing to spare four volunteers and six horses for a special project?"   
  
"I will consider that after you see Gandalf off and give me a full report as to your special project." Theoden replied.  
  
"Yes Sir," answered the teen. He nodded towards Earl as they passed under the gate, "Earl, I wasn't able to tell you last night, but I brought some Stingers, mortars and Ma Deuce from the other side. We will definitely be able to reach out and touch somebody."  
  
"Oh shit MIKE. You are my HERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I get to shoot one right old buddy old pal." Earl replied, doing his best imitation of Barney Rubble.  
  
Mike nodded, "Yeah, I have some ideas for negating the enemy's air supremacy. But I need to get it Okayed by the king."  
  
"You will show me later what these stingers you are speak of. But for now I understand Young Master David and Lady Dena have a base ball game planned for the afternoon. I am insisting that you join the game."   
  
Mike grabbed the king's arm, "Wait there's something I needed to go over."  
  
"Than begin."  
  
"The Rohirrim have no long range weaponry but for horsemen with bows that are good for engaging targets up to 140 yards. I can beat that." Mike said excitedly, "I was waiting for the right time to tell you but in addition to the extra supplies of ammunition for our existing weapons, I brought back a few long range weapons.  
  
"Oh really, are these the weapons you wish to use to help defend this land in the battle." The King questioned.  
  
"Particularly a pair of mortars that uses a larger charge than our hand grenades we tossed back at the keep. More importantly it can hit targets over 3000 yards down range,"  
  
"This would keep you behind the battle lines?"  
  
Mike nodded, "Yes, we would not be on the front lines and to be honest with you, I do not want to go hand to hand with the enemy. I've got David studying the tech manuals but I need extra people to fill out the unit. I am thinking of a fire support section that softens up the enemy before you charge in."  
  
"Speaking of hand to hand what is this new weapon Erica brought with her," asked the king.  
  
Mike grinned, "Don't ask. All I know is was based on a fictional weapon. I don't even know how effective it would be in a real battle. It is like an axe with out a handle. Her cousin gave it to her."  
  
"I see," said the puzzled king "That examples Master Gimli's intent fascination in the strange object."  
  
"But back to the subject, do you remember the machine gun David used during the battle?"  
  
"Yes it was quite helpful in killing many Orcs."  
  
"Well, I also brought back its big brother called a fifty cal. You can really reach out and touch someone with that."  
  
"Really, and what is the range on this weapon?"  
  
Mike grinned, "Oh effective range is 2200 yards with a maximum of 7,437 yards. You can also throw in a rate of fire being 550 rounds per minute."  
  
"English Mike or he won't understand." Earl jeered  
  
"Interesting. These weapons may come in hand before too long, my son."  
  
"Oh yeah," agreed Mike. Turning back to the king, Mike added, "If you think the sixty we used back at the deep was good, the fifty will punch through even thicker armor plate with ease."  
  
"But to get back to the point, we need Rohirrim volunteers to flesh out our unit."  
  
"Would these men be able to be trained quickly and will it be hard for them to understand how to use such weapons?" The king asked  
  
Mike shrugged, "Normally I would say no, but the mortar is a simple weapon to shoot. The hard part is sighting the weapon and David can cover that. The main thing is for the men to be trained how to properly fuse the bombs. I made David my team's fire support section commander. Now I will need four men to be trained as gunners and ammo bearers," answered the teen. "Then I'm going to need two more for training as radio telephone operators or RTOs"  
  
"Then you will have your six men."  
  
"Ok, so tell me more about these weapons you brought back." King said  
  
Mike went into lecture mode, "Depends on which type you use the blast radius of the high explosive round can be deadly to anybody within twenty yards of the blast."  
  
+++  
  
"THERE YOU ARE YOU SON OF A BITC! Ouch!" Reggie began to yell but was slapped on her butt by a long white staff.  
  
"I warned about your language young lady. And yes you will behave like a lady while I am gone." Gandalf replied with superior tone.  
  
"Well who's the one….. OUCH!!" Reggie started to sneer back but only got another swat. "HEY!!! Stop doing that Gramps."  
  
"We will not have THAT discussion again." Gandalf told his grand daughter.  
  
+++  
  
Theoden led the two boys back to the settlement, when they heard Reggie's distinctive voice get cut off in mid-curse.  
  
Mike turned to Earl and grinned, "Yup, it is a good thing to have Gandalf around. It makes being around Reggie enjoyable."  
  
Than without warning Mike's behind was the center of a vicious attack from a certain feline. The cat's attack was one that removed a large chunk of not only his britches but his rear as well.  
  
"Mess with my granddaughter you mess with her cat." Gandalf laughed at the teen's encounter with the crazed feline.  
  
At which Mike swung his arm out, swatting the cat across the courtyard. He turned back to Earl, "You know I still have that book on 101 uses for dead cats." He was about to continue when the white staff found its place across the now sore behind of the teen. "Do not even threaten to harm that cat for it kept my granddaughter alive through hard times when she had no one else." Gandalf ordered the teen.   
  
"Mr. Cuddles are you okay?" Reggie exclaimed as she ran over to her cat, who just had a large smile on his face.  
  
Mike rubbed his sore rear and glared at the wizard, "Then I would request that you keep that mangy furball out of my space."  
  
"That task is beyond even me. It is you who must make amends for your actions to him and her over the years." Gandalf answered and then turned to his granddaughter, "However, Reggie try to keep your cat under some sort of control. And also Firefly, you are not to harm the boys too much, fighting practice may be conducted as you see fit. But there is to be no maiming or killing of our allies they are needed for the battle to come. Do I make myself clear, young lady?"  
  
"Yes Grandpa," Reggie pouted, and then smiled devilishly in the directions of the boys.  
  
Mike became really serious, "Now, there is a war on and Sauron must be dealt with." A smile that scared all nearby adults, appeared on his face as he asked, "I was thinking about loading up a Strike Eagle with a TAC Nuke and paying Sauron a visit."  
  
"That you must discuss with your father, not me. But I have order Erica on a special task that requires her presence. So it's up to your father as to weather or not he'll separate such a fine team." Gandalf said eyeing the boy as to his motives.   
  
"Actually, I was just BSing on that last point. We don't have the time needed to get ready for such an operation. The logistics rule out such a move for the foreseeable future not to mention training aircrew. What are you talking about splitting up my team?"   
  
"No Michael you have not been listening to me. I have given Erica special assignment to counter the darkness to come. It will be up to YOUR father as to you staying behind or fighting along side." Gandalf explained.  
  
"I am going with Erica." Reggie announced.  
  
"Care to clue me in on the assignment?"  
  
Gandalf just ignored her remark as he answered the boy. "She will let you know when the time is right but not before."  
  
"Ok cus how about telling me?" Reggie demanded out of Erica, who was trying to escape the questions.  
  
"Don't ask I can't tell yet." Erica squirmed  
  
"Yeah Erica, how about telling us?" shouted Earl.  
  
Erica turned to Earl, out of her grandfather's eye sight and flipped him the bird at which she received a smack on her rear from the fastest staff in Middle Earth.  
  
Mike laughed at his friend's antics than sobered up. He asked the wizard "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"  
  
"Listen to me I have given Erica an assignment do not do anything to interfere." Gandalf said as he looked at everyone present including King Theoden. "She can not reveal it until the time is right until than she can not speak of it."  
  
Mike nodded, "Was there anything else?"  
  
Gandalf motioned to the king who moved behind Mike. "Come, my son we need to arrange a feast in honor of your adoption."  
  
"See I told you he was like your dad." Erica laughed at Mike's embarrassment. She began mentally working on what was needed for the feast, "That means I get to cook! Cool I'll make Pizza, fries... "   
  
"Yeah, that means real food." Reggie laughed and rubbed her stomach because she had been a tad disgusted by the food the night before.  
  
Mike blushed even redder as he looked back to the king. Finally, he conceded, "Yeah, you are right after all."  
  
"As you'll find my son, I am normally right about many things." The king smiled.  
  
The teen shook his head and quipped to Erica, "Somehow I have a feeling that I will be reminded of that fact many times in the future."  
  
"Trust me Mike, you will." Erica said with a smile  
  
Gandalf smiled at the teen's antics, and then said, "The ride to Gondor will take three days so Pippin and I must be off." He looked each of the teens in the eye and said, "I trust none of you will get into too much trouble in my absence?"  
  
"Of course not, Gramps." His two teenage granddaughters answered with a smile. In which they received a slight smack from a white staff.  
  
Mike turned back to the king and commented, "Be glad you didn't adopt them as well. I could not guarantee your sanity."  
  
"Who needs sanity." Reggie jeered as she and Erica hugged their grandfather one last time.  
  
TBC  
  
Authors Notes: Thus ends the first part of "A Call To Arms". Due to the increasing size of the chapter, I decided to cut it down into two parts. Chapter 5 will cover the events up to the Rohirrim forming up to ride to Gondor's aid. Expect to see some short intensive training scenes as the American teenagers try getting the recruits into something resembling a fighting force capable on taking on Sauron's minions. I have also been outlining Chapter 6, which will focus on the fight in front of Minas Tirith.   
  
I wanted to make a few clarifications of terms used in the story. First, In keeping with the cavalry theme, the title originated as a bugle call. This call, Call to Arms refers to the command for Troopers to take up their weapons and prepare for a fight.  
  
Second, REMF is a derogatory term used by combat troops in reference to the soldiers who stay in the rear areas. The term itself is an acronym for Rear Echelon Mother F****r.  
  
I would like to recognize two ladies who have contributed heavily into the writing of this chapter. Many plots and scenes in this chapter are the direct result of many a IM session with Erica and Reggie. I would also like to thank all those who have taken the time out to review the story. Twenty reviews and counting, I cannot say how much inspiration they provide for my writing.   
  
Finally, I will leave you with the following thought, "If orders can be misunderstood, they will be." 


	5. Chapter 5: A Call to Arms Part2

"Honor and Courage"  
  
by The Merry Prankster  
  
Chapter 5 A Call To Arms (Part2)  
  
Murphy's Laws of Combat #5: When both sides are convinced they're about to lose, they're both right.  
  
  
  
Edoras  
  
Land of Rohan  
  
1200 hours  
  
March 11, 3019  
  
(Middle Earth)  
  
The king had to talk with Aragorn about something so Mike decided to kill some time with Ear. After looking over the ammunition storage building, the two teens decided to visit the kitchen for a quick snack. They had just turned the corner when Gimli came flying across the passageway. Earl reached over to help the dwarf get to his feet when Erica yelled out from the kitchen, "When I say NO MALE ALLOWED I MEAN NO MALES ALLOWED!"  
  
Both boys grinned and Mike asked the dwarf, "Erica throw you out of the kitchen?"  
  
Gimli stood up and brushed off some dirt. He looked back to the kitchen and mumbled," I can't believe she tossed me."    
  
Earl laughed at the dwarf's predicament, "Don't worry back home, the kitchen was her domain and hers alone.  Any male entered at his own risk."  
  
"Why?"   
  
Earl motioned for his friend to finish.  Mike nodded, "Well Gramps couldn't cook and the last time he tried, he burned it down.  After that, Erica took over the rebuilt kitchen and it has been that way ever since."  
  
"But I didn't want to cook I just wanted some of that delicious smelling food she is cooking.  She said it was called Pizza."  Gimli remarked.  "But it looks like those Pancake things she made this morning."  
  
Earl sighed and shook his hand, "That was your mistake, nobody nibbles until the meal is served.  You got off lucky."  
  
"True I thought when I'd get some while her back was turned when she was pulling Legolas out by the ear," informed the dwarf.  
  
Mike laughed, "The last time Earl tried that, he got thrown into the pool.  A wise person would wait."  
  
"Hey I wasn't thrown into the pool, I fell in."  Earl countered  
  
"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." added the teen.  "By the way how' are the recruits coming along?"  
  
Earl looked back to the kitchen and commented offhanded, "Seems after Helm's Deep there are a lot of lads without parents."    
  
Gimli turned back to the boys and asked, "Just what are you two up too?"   
  
Mike turned back to the dwarf, "My new father has agreed to the recruitment of Rohirrim volunteers to fill out the unit.  We began training this morning."  
  
"That is interesting.  Don't forget you still need to show me more about the shot gun."    
  
Mike smiled, "Come outside the walls tomorrow around zero eight hundred hours.  We'll be introducing the troops to modern firearms."  
  
"Huh what is zero eight hundred hours?" questioned the dwarf.  
  
Earl prodded the teen in the elbow, "Mike, you are slipping too far into soldier mode.  Most people around here are not familiar with military time. Heck, most people back home weren't familiar with military time."  
  
Mike nodded and turned back and explained to the dwarf, "Zero eight hundred hours is military time for eight in the morning."  
  
The two teens began explaining how they intended to turn Rohirrim peasants into soldiers when the kitchen door slammed open. Gimli and the two boys managed to duck in time to avoid yet another flying body. In this case the airborne creature turned out to be a hobbit.  
  
Merry picked himself off the floor as Erica screamed out, "I SAID NO MALES ALLOWED!"    
  
Earl winced as the hobbit made contact with the ground.  "I had been told that Merry was the bad one for stealing food."  
  
The hobbit in question picked himself off the floor and rubbed his back. "Boy she is worse than the farmer."    
  
+++  
  
Theoden had been trying to talk to Aragorn about preparing the Rohirrim for any future attack by Sauron. However, he was consistently interrupted by the racket from the kitchen. Finally, he came down to see what was going on. Approaching the expanding group, he asked, "What is all this ruckus about?"    
  
Mike looked up an answered, "Our vertically challenged friends are learning that it's not wise to steal fool from Erica."  
  
Theoden nodded, "I heard that she had taken over the Kitchen.  It seems several of my men have been tossed out too.  They asked me to speak with her about it."  He began opening the door to enter the Kitchen only to be greeted by an apple pie to the face.  "I SAID NO MALES I DON'T CARE WHO!"  Erica yelled just before she slammed the door in his face.  
  
Earl looked to Mike and color appeared to drain from the boy's faces.  Mike finally closed his mouth, "Oh shit, Erica didn't do what I think she did?"  
  
"She did."  Earl squirmed as he looked at the king.  
  
Mike handed the king a handkerchief and advised, "Dad, a word of advice, don't go in there again."  
  
"What is with her throwing males out of the kitchen?"  King Théoden inquired wiping the pie off his face.   
  
"It's not just males she threw me out too."  Eowyn answered from behind him.  
  
Mike cradled his head in his hands, "Not my new cousins."  He walked over to the kitchen and yelled out, "Gee thanks Erica.  Nice way of treating my new family, that's sure to make a good impression."  
  
Erica stuck her head out and yelled back, "Well I warned them first.  You should have warned them.  You of all people should know how I feel about those who can't cook coming into my KITCHEN.  Now leave so I can finish your surprise for when He officially announces you as his son." Erica pointed at the king before returning to her cooking.  
  
Mike stood there for a moment, then turned around and faced the king.  "If you don't mind, I'll retire to my chambers and work on that training schedule."  Then he faced Earl, "Earl lets go.  I want to get as far away from this room as possible."  
  
The two teens made a hasty retreat from the kitchen, leaving Theoden, Gimli, and Merry to wonder what was going on. "What do you think she's cooking up for your surprise?"  Earl asked with glee for he knew that whenever Erica got this protective over the Kitchen it had to be really good.  
  
"I wouldn't venture a guess at this point.  How does the firing range look?  We got the targets set up at hundred yard intervals?"  
  
Earl nodded, "I got the youngest of the group setting it up as we speak."    
  
"Good, have the troops report to the ops shack in thirty minutes.  We'll go over field stripping the M-16."  
  
"Oh by the way your cus, is talking about teaching Matt how to ride a horse."  Earl commented with a laugh  
  
"Which cus are you talking about?"  
  
"Matt's new daddy.  Well you see the kid sorta destroyed the first set of targets."  Earl laughed.  
  
The two reached the chamber's door.  Mike paused and commented, "You know, it's good to see Matt enjoying himself.  The loss of his parents hit him pretty hard."  
  
"Yeah but Eomer is really taken by the nerd boy."  
  
Mike gave his friend a glare, "I really don't like you calling him nerd boy.  Drop the nickname, but as to your point, if Eomer has anything to say about it, Matt will grow up to be a true Rohirrim."  
  
"Oopps, sorry man."    
  
+++  
  
The boys spent the next two hours creating training schedules when Earl decided to visit the newly constructed firing range. Mike was about to walk back to his room when Erica's cousin came up.  
  
"Hey guys we need to talk."  Reggie said as she came up behind them and put her arms around their necks  
  
"What's up, Reg?" asked Mike  
  
"Well I was getting a look at some of your recruits and you have a small 4 problems."  Reggie began  
  
"And they are?"  
  
"Four are girls." Reggie laughed  
  
The teen stared at the ceiling, "Oh crap, Dad is not going to like this.  Not one bit."  
  
"Don't tell him just yet.  Talk to the girls first, I promised them you'd be fair.  Remember this Mike they don't have anyone."  Reggie explained  
  
Mike shook his head, "The irony of this is sickening.  I wouldn't be surprised if they start calling us the Orphan's Brigade. Okay, Reggie, I'll talk to them in an hour.  We plan on assembling them together anyway and teach them how to take care of their new weapons."  
  
"Mike I am serious.  They need respect not smartass comments.  You don't want them ending up as Tavern whores do you." Reggie said glaring at the boy and continued, "I also want to start teaching the girls and the boys if they want Hand to Hand combat."    
  
Mike stood up straight and answered, "You should know THAT is not what I am referring to.  We have to get all new recruits familiar with modern firearms."  
  
"Good but I am volunteering to teach hand to hand.  I am a qualified instructor."    
  
Mike walked out of the Great hall and placed his envelope cap on his head.  Turning around, he motioned for Reggie and Earl to follow.  After a short stroll the three stood near the rest area.  "You want to go first, Reggie?"    
  
"Yeah but I told them that it would be just you.  So Earl, go get lost and keep your mouth shut," Reggie warned.  
  
Mike grabbed his friend's shoulder, "Get the weapons ready for the field stripping demonstration."  
  
Meanwhile Reggie headed into the room only to find two of the girls packing the meager belongs while two others where sitting on a bed trying to hold back tears.  "Attend HUT."  The girl called out to get their attention.  
  
Mike waited for Reggie to call the room into attention before entering.  He removed his hat as he walked in front of the girls.  He kept them standing for a minute before telling them "At Ease." A sniffing sound caught his attention and he turned towards the youngest. Pointing over at Reggie, he began, "My companion has informed me that you had some reservations.  I am here to listen, so tell me what they are?"  
  
Most of the girls were afraid to speak.  But oldest of the four said.  "We're sisters."    
  
"Go on."  
  
"I am Millin.  Our dad was killed by the Wild men who attacked our village.  Our mum died on the way to Helm's Deep.  We have nothing and nobody except each other.  We heard and saw what Dena and your friend Erica did at Helm's deep.  We cannot survive on our own this was the only place we could go.  You see our father taught us how to ride and even a little sword," Millin explained.  
  
Mike looked towards Reggie and nodded.  He placed his hands behind his back and answered, "If you saw my companions at Helms Deep, they you already know that my second in command is a female as well as the team medic.  Thus you should know I have nothing against having females under my command.  So, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"I heard that you are going to be King Théoden's son.  He doesn't like women in battle."  A girl with reddish brown hair remarked.  "You and your friends are American and we are Rohirrim. We don't believe he'll let us fight."  
  
Mike let a small laugh at the girl's answer.  "You are not going to believe this but the king actually tried keeping my friends out of the fight.  Seems we are all too young in the adult's eyes."  
  
"We didn't want to talk but She said we had too."  Another girl said as she pointed at Reggie.  
  
"So what are you going to do with us?"  The youngest quietly questioned as tears flowed down her face.  
  
Mike asked in a compassionate voice, "How old are you really?"  
  
"I'm 14 winters, Tarra is 13 winters, Annta is 12 winters and Sassa will be 10 winters."  Millin explained,  "But what does it matter the King will order us not to fight."  
  
Mike shook his head and muttered, "Damn."  He walked a short distance away and motioned for Reggie to follow. "I am not concerned with my people's gender but I myself cannot allow anybody that young to fight.  They are just kids."  
  
"Mike we're not much older.  Plus I suggest we don't tell but just train them on the basics.  You'll be doing them the greatest good.  They can stay with Erica, Dena and Me."  Reggie suggested and continued "I look into something you should be aware of."  
  
Mike looked back at the girls, "Too young, too damn young, okay Reg what else?"  
  
"Middle Earth is just like old times.  Women can't own anything.  If we don't take them in, they will either end up dead or whores."  Reggie answered with concern for the girls.  
  
"Then we'll take them in.  We'll create an auxiliary unit, sorta like a scout troop where you can teach them what they need to survive.  Now that you explained everything, I'm sure I can get dad's approval as long as it's clear they will be kept away from firearms.  And don't even think about letting them within five miles of a battle.  That's my final decision."  
  
"I said the basic's Mike.  So that means firearms too."  Reggie countered.  "It's either you teach them that or I do and if you remember the last time I tried to use a gun (at the age of ten) your dad's pick up was full of holes."  
  
Mike turned around to leave, "Safety ONLY.  Now, I have to get started teaching the troops field stripping."  
  
"So does that mean we get to stay?" Sassa quietly asked  
  
Mike stopped at the door and replaced his cap, "Yes, for now.  Reggie and Erica will go over everything."   
  
"Ok, girls Mike going to keep your secret but you'll be moving in with Erica, Dena and Me.  You will get your things after your lessons with Mike.  NOW MOVE!"  Reggie told them. The girls jumped for joy and ran to where the unit was to meet. But as they left, they each give Mike a hug on the way out and Saluted.  
  
"Mike what about Earl?"  Reggie questioned quietly  
  
"What about Earl?"  
  
Once the girls were out of ear shot Reggie replied.  "Will Earl keep their secret?"  
  
Mike shook his head and smiled, "Yeah, he will as long as we keep to the original plan.  Train them in private.  I'll tell Dad that Erica, Dena and you have taken them in cause you couldn't see children put out.  He'll understand that, but wait five years before putting them in uniform."  
  
"Do you even have to tell him their girls?"  Reggie questioned.  
  
"He'll find out sooner or later and I don't want any secrets between us."  
  
"Mike lets make it later.  Just that way they are treated as equals and not as helpless babies.  They need to feel useful and being treated like a baby won't do that," Reggie countered.  
  
"I won't say anything but if he asks I'll tell him the truth.  Just don't place me in a situation where I'm forced to explain why we are taking care of a family of young girls."  
  
"Fine, but we need an excuse to put them in with us girls."  Reggie giggled  
  
"I'll leave that up to you.  Consider it my response to getting poked by your cat."  
  
"Wimp."  Reggie called after him as he left the chambers.  
  
+++  
  
Unknown to the teens, Aragorn had been listening and decided to talk to Mike.  
  
"Michael."  The ranger said as he approached the youth.  
  
Mike turned around to face the Ranger.  "How much did you hear?"  
  
"Every word.  Reggie is correct about what would happen to them if you didn't take them in."  The ranger told him.  "I have seen it many times happen to young girls.  Before there was nothing I could do."  
  
Mike nodded, "Well, as long as they are kept far away from the fighting I don't have any problem with it and I really don't think my father will either.  You want to attend the first training session?"  
  
"I think he will have a problem with that.  Remember who they will be staying with."  The ranger jeered but than added.  "Lead the way."  
  
"Like I said, I've delegated that problem to the girls and there it should stay."  
  
+++  
  
Mike and Aragorn were joined by Theoden on their way to the parade field. Legolas, Haldir, and the Boulder Scouts were already watching from a nearby porch.  
  
As they approached the troops Earl was doing a drill Sergeants routine on the men and girls of the group.    
  
Theoden and Aragorn joined the other adults and watched the spectacle. Mike looked to his father and waited for the older man to give him a nod before turning back to the field.  
  
Mike smiled as Earl did his best R Lee Irmy impression then straightened up, totally serious.  Satisfied with his appearance, he entered the area.  
  
"ATTEND HUT!"  Earl bellowed out  
  
Mike walked over and stood next to Earl.  Taking a deep breath, he yelled out "AT EASE".  He waited for the new soldiers to relax before beginning.  
  
"Interesting," Théoden commented to the Ranger  
  
"As many of you are aware of, I have been adopted by King Théoden and the celebration has been scheduled for tonight.  I have already come across Rohirrim referring me as prince, lord, and greeting me as such. I will have none of that from any of you while in uniform."  The teen held up his collar, highlighting the single silver bar, "When I am wearing this uniform, the prince has been replaced by your commanding officer.  Thus you will refer to me as Lieutenant Wolf, Lieutenant or sir.  When passing by, you will salute, not bow as you will to any superior officer."    
  
"YES SIR." The recruits sounded off loud and clear  
  
"Every person among you has volunteered to serve in this unit as well as your officers.  This unit is the heir to the traditions put in place by the United States Army, a tradition that stood for duty, honor and country for over two hundred years.  Learn all that my officers and I have to teach."  Mike paused and called out to Earl, "Lt. Beegle, this is a good unit?"  
  
"Earl retorted back "OUTstanding Unit, sir! It represents a strong people and great land!"  
  
Mike ignored her as he continued his speech, "People, you represent the finest that this land has to offer and you will do so with honor.  Now, the next few days will be filled with training for both you and myself.  All I ask is that you keep up with me. And for those who can't, that strange sensation you feel in the seat of your pants, will be my boot in you ass.  People, we are going to war and the training will be intense.  Listen to your leaders and we will emerge victorious."  
  
+++  
  
In the Mean time Erica came stomping out ... And she was not too happy as she dragged the dwarf and hobbit by the ears. "I thought you could use a few more recruits."  Erica said as she tossed the two at his feet than stomps off. And just before left she announced in a threatening tone, "THIS IS MY LAST WARNING NO ONE ALLOWED IN MY KITCHEN UNLESS AUTHORISED BY ME"  
  
+++  
  
At Mike's word Théoden smiled because his new son showed so much promise from the beginning. He commented to Aragorn, "Michael shows much promise but I have a feeling that it will be a challenge keeping him and his friends away from a fight."  
  
  
  
The Ranger nodded, "He is a headstrong boy but I feel he will not openly defy you."  
  
Reggie and Dena arrived to hear Mike's welcome speech and moved near the adults.   
  
"I think we need to block off the Kitchen." Reggie said to Dena " I have feeling more harm will be done to warriors here than in the battle."  
  
Dena shook her head, "You think?  I wonder who got it this time?"  
  
"I don't know, but they are going to be down and out for a little while." Reggie said with a little chuckle and yelled towards the kitchen" Stop beating up the warriors, Cus.  They are going to need all their limbs for the fight." Then turned to Mike, "Mike maybe we should post a guard, so she doesn't maim anyone."  
  
Mike overheard the two and grinned, "THEN POST A GUARD YOURSELF, REG!"  
  
"I have training to take care of, but Mr. Cuddles could stand guard.  But he might be worse than her." Reggie replied with an evil smile  
  
"NO! She'll try and sneak in too."  Erica jeered back from the hall.  
  
Aragorn made a decision and told Erica, "I'll Guard the Kitchen.  But it will cost you my lady."    
  
Erica countered, "Like I have time to fatten up on your food.  I have a lot of work of head of me to get these ladies ready for the fight ahead." Reggie referring to the new recruits that didn't seem to be prepare the physical workout that she was going to put them through.  
  
Mike leaned over to Earl, "Why don't we help Mr. Cuddles visit the kitchen?"  
  
"Hell no. Sir."  Earl responded fearing the retaliation from the feline.  
  
"Mike you leave my cat alone.  Or you will be my first training dummy," Reggie sneered.  
  
"What will it cost me Ranger?" asked Erica who was ignoring her friend's banter.  
  
Mike grinned, "I still would like to see the cat go into the kitchen right now."  
  
The cat was already trying to make it's way by Erica when she turns on it and yells.  "Don't even think it!" which sent the cat running back to his mistress.  
  
"Mike, I need a target to hold this apple on his head.' Reggie said as she held out an apple to demonstrate her knife and throwing star abilities to the recruits  
  
"More of those wonderful pancakes."  The Ranger answered.    
  
"Deal."  Erica says as she heads in side with the Ranger in tow.  
  
To the surprise of the teens Erica actually agreed to letting the Ranger guard the kitchen. Earl leaned over and asked David, "How did he get in?"   
  
"It beats me, but I have a feeling he might be flying out as well, once he smells the food." David laughed  
  
"He didn't get in. He's guarding the door."  King Théoden informed them "But it will cost her more of her pan cakes."  
  
"Now why didn't I think of that?"  Gimili laughed  
  
"Not a bad trade." Reggie laughed and motioned to the hobbit "Merry would you like to learn to throw like the other recruits?"  
  
Haldir who had been watching there scene just smile at the group before him, and asked "Throw what, My lady?"  
  
"I have throwing star and knives that can be very handy, when proving a point."  Reggie said evilly as she looked at Mike  
  
Matt and Eomer arrived in time to hear Reggie and Mike. Matt had quickly settled in and was excited with the riding lessons, his father had given and now wanted to learn martial arts as well. He tugged at Eomer's sleeve and asked, "Hey dad can I learn?"    
  
"I don't mind teaching one more." Reggie said and smiled at the boy and waited for Eomer to reply.  
  
Eomer considered the request then answered, "I'll think about it."  
  
+++  
  
Night had fallen and the new prince was standing in front of the mirror having second thoughts.   What the hell am I doing here? I'm not ready for this. thought the teen.   
  
There was a knock at the teen's door. "Michael, May I come in?" A female's voice came from the other side.   
  
  
  
Mike tucked his tie into the shirt and yelled out, "It's unlocked.  Come on in!"   
  
  
  
The door open slowly as a beautifully dressed Eowyn appeared.  "Michael, are you almost ready?"  
  
A visibly nervous teen turned around and answered, "I think so.  How do I look? I mean I don't want to embarrass the family tonight."  
  
  
  
The Shieldmaiden walked in and straightened the boy's shirt. "You look very handsome.  But is everything alright, you appear to bothered." The woman stepped back and smiled. "You will do just fine."     
  
"I'm just nervous I'll screw something up and have the king banish me from Rohan."  
  
"Don't be foolish, that will never happen," The shieldmaiden said with a laugh. "You know deep down that my uncle would never do such a thing."  
  
Earl stuck his head in the door and remarked, "Oh you're asking for miracle there."    
  
Mike walked over and put on his leather bomber jacket.  Turning to his friend, he countered, "At least I haven't taken out any lab partners in science class."  
  
"What can I say; they weren't smart enough to run."  Earl countered with a smirk.  
  
"I expect you do the same young man," Eowyn said looking at Earl giving him the look that he was going to get slapped again  
  
"But, I think you are needed in the kitchen. Erica just threw your dad out yet again."  Earl informed his buddy.  
  
Mike was about to come back with a smart ass comment but sputtered, "Erica threw out the King? Is she out of her freaking mind?"  
  
"Well that's a dumb question." Earl laughed, "She's Erica and no one belongs in that kitchen but her."   
  
"She has a habit of throwing people out of Kitchens doesn't she." Eowyn remarked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah she's done that twice now.  Not to mention Leggy, Gimli and the hobbit have all been thrown out at least four times."  Earl chuckled.  
  
  
  
Mike shook his head and muttered, "That's just great.  What a wonderful start to a new family."  He turned back to Earl, "You are not least bit nervous about tonight's event?"  
  
  
  
"Nope, why should I be nervous, you're the one becoming the prince. I, on the hand have only joined the nobility," Earl smirked.  
  
"If I go down I'm taking you with me," vowed Mike.  
  
Eowyn shook her head at the boy's banter and asked, "Is there anything that you need Michael?  If not I think I shall check on the condition of my uncle."    
  
"Yeah but you should deal with Erica first.   You are warned. She had Aragorn posted at the door,"  Earl smiled  
  
  
  
"I think I can handle the good ranger and the young lady." Eowyn answered with a smile.  
  
Mike chuckled, "No, not really.  You go on ahead."  He turned back to Earl and grinned, "The Rohirrim have no idea what they have gotten themselves into.  Have they?"  
  
"Definitely not." Earl laughed loudly.  
  
"Well, let's go.  I don't want to keep our new fathers' waiting," laughed the teen as he led the way to the great hall.  
  
  
  
The two boys approached the kitchen with caution and quickly jump back as a hobbit and dwarf came flying out the kitchen door and hit the wall.  
  
  
  
"She tossed me again!!!!" The dwarf muttered.  
  
"Some guard you are."  Erica told Aragorn, who was speaking with Legolas.  
  
Mike slowly got up and quipped, "I guess some people just can't stay away from the kitchen."  
  
  
  
"Be thankful she didn't almost pull your ear off like she did to him."  Merry replied  
  
pointing at Legolas who was rubbing his ear.  
  
"Let's go help- them up," suggested Mike  
  
  
  
"I don't think we are going to be welcome here much longer." Earl whispered to Mike.  
  
"Mike if you even think about coming in here I swear I will kick your sorry ass across Middle Earth."  Erica warning voice came threw the door.  
  
  
  
"I think I'll be staying on his side of that door." Earl said pausing at the entrance to the kitchen " My rear is just starting to heal."  
  
Mike raised an eyebrow and observed, "I think Erica has this well in hand.  You want to head over to the hall?  I think the feast is about to begin."  
  
"I believe that is wise young prince."  Aragorn stated as he and Legolas follows the teens.  
  
"Good idea.  Let's go before anymore people are thrown at us." Earl said with a smirk  
  
"Yeah dodging arrows is one thing.  Dodging flying dwarves is quite another." Mike chuckled  
  
  
  
"Watch it youth."  The dwarf laughs  
  
"Don't get short with me Master Dwarf," countered the grinning teen.  
  
  
  
"Very true Master Michael, very true." Aragorn said with a laugh  
  
  
  
+++  
  
Mike paused at the doors to the great hall.  He turned back to the others, "Once more into the breech dear friends once more," intoned the teen.  
  
"Just get in there." Earl said slapping mike on the back  
  
Inside many were seated around large tables waiting for the arrival of the new prince.  
  
Mike laughed and stepped inside.  A rich glow filled the hall, the light of a hundred torches lit for that purpose, every table was filled.  At the head of the hall stood the king who motioned for the teen to come forth.  
  
  
  
"Mike is never on time."  Reggie whispered to Dena who was across the table.  
  
All traces of nervousness left the boy's face as he walked down the middle of the room. Finally he stood in front of the ruler of Rohan.  "Sorry, I'm late.  I had to dodge some flying little people."  
  
The American teens began to laugh at Mike announcement and looked at the Gimli and Merry who came and joined the group at the table.  
  
"My son, Welcome." The king said embracing the boy  
  
Mike returned his father's embrace and asked, "Now what?  I'm kinda new at the adoption thing."  
  
  
  
"As am I my son, as am I." Théoden said with a smile. "I have called you all here to make a great declaration.  This marvelous youth standing beside me will be my new son.  He has much courage and strength.  He will make a mighty King of Rohan one day."  
  
  
  
At this announcement, the crowd began to cheer for the new prince.  
  
Mike blushed and quietly reminded the king, "Uh Dad, I thought we agreed I would have nothing to do with running a country.  I'm quite satisfied having a new family."  
  
  
  
"We will discuss that later, however you are going to be taking part in it, your cousin would have it no other way."  the king said as Eomer and Eowyn approached the two of them  
  
"Welcome to our family." Eowyn said as she embraced the boy  
  
"Yes welcome." Eomer said as he embraced Mike after his sister had stepped back.  
  
Mike stepped back and gave the woman a warm smile, "Thank you.  It's an honor to be part of your family."  
  
"Aaaaahhhhhhhh, look a family moment." Earl said from his seat and received a smack from Dena.  
  
"The honor is ours, my son." Théoden smiled  
  
"Earl you should probably shut up before you get beaten up by all our female companions," David whispered to his friend.  
  
Mike grinned and commented to the king, "You know, this is such a joyous occasion that should be shared with the other teen who is being adopted into Rohirrim society.  Why don't we bring Earl and his new dad up here as well?"  
  
  
  
Earl turned red as he heard Mike's comment. "What, I don't think I need to be in the spot light it is your special occasion."  Earl said standing up.  
  
"Just get up there grunt boy!!" Reggie said kicking Earl from under the table.  
  
  
  
Mike responded, "Oh no, what kind of person would I be to have denied my best friend such an opportunity?"  
  
  
  
Earl visibly embarrassed was pushed by Dena and began walking up slowly towards the throne with a look that screamed, he was going to kill his friend.  Gamling approached and put his arm around Earl and said. "I'm with you my son, but we serve them so we must go up there, even if we don't want to." Gamling was embarrassed as well, but he was overjoyed to have Earl to become his son, that all he could do was smile.  
  
Mike waited for the two come up before quietly telling Gamling, "I apologize for causing you any discomfort Master Gamling.  But I must get even with your new son."  
  
  
  
"I have a feeling that will be happening a lot between you two," Gamling replied.  
  
Mike grinned, "The back and forth stuff has been going on for the last seven years.  Why should it end any time soon?"  
  
  
  
"I don't expect that it will. But one could hope that you two might eventually grow out of it." Gamling answered and smiled.  He then turned to Earl and announced to the crowd.  "I have also adopted young Earl and he will be my son."   
  
Mike leaned over to Earl and quietly quipped, "Payback is sooo sweet.  Gotcha!"  
  
"I hate you." Earl muttered "You will get yours, trust me."  
  
Mike put an arm around his buddy's shoulder and pointed out towards the Hall, "But then we would never have such good times.  So lets eat, drink, and be merry for tomorrow, who knows where we will be?"  
  
"You're right time to eat, I'm starving.  But don't think you will be getting off that easy tomorrow comes and so does payback." Earl chuckled to his friend, "And it will be good!"  
  
Mike laughed and turned to his father, "And thus the cycle begins anew.  Was there something else or can we eat?"  
  
"I do not believe so as Lady Erica has not come yet, and without her there is no feast to eat." The king replied.  
  
"So, what shall we do till then?" asked the teen.  
  
"Well Mike you could always sing." Reggie shouted from her seat, "I found this and thought you might want to play." She said standing up and started to bring up a guitar  
  
Mike's mouth dropped and closed as he collected his senses, "Uh, Reggie what are you talking about?"  
  
"You didn't think I forgot about your ability to play while I was in Florida.  I bought it for you as a present when was going to come before the flu...it was signed by our idol Eric. One of a kind!  I thought I would surprise you."  Reggie said with a laugh.  
  
  
  
Mike turned red and looked to his father as if saying, "Help me get out of this."  
  
'I think the Lady has brought a very nice gift. However what is it?" The king said smiling at the predicament his new son was in  
  
"Uhh, Dad, I really don't think this is the forum for such a present," countered Mike.   
  
"Oh, Mikey don't you like it?" Reggie said a pout and then smiled evilly.  
  
Mike turned back to the girl, "It's not that I don't appreciate the gift.  But I don't think Middle Earth is ready for Clapton."  
  
  
  
"I guess I don't have to get Mike back, Reggie is doing it for me." Earl smirked.  
  
  
  
"I think you will be pleasantly surprised with what Middle Earth is ready for.  The king has already taken you for his son."  Reggie laughed "I doubt Clapton will phase them."  
  
Mike shook his head and motioned for the girl to join them.  He asked Reggie, "You didn't bring Earl's did you?"  
  
  
  
"Why yes I did." Reggie said and motion to Dena to bring the other guitar that was stored underneath the table.  Earl's mouth dropped open as he muttered "I am going to kill her."  
  
Dena approached pulling Earl by the arm towards the throne.  "I believe there a needed jam session."  Dena laughed  
  
"Guess the girls got both of us with this one," commented Mike as he reached for his guitar.  He pulled out a stool and sat down.  
  
"This is going to be good." Reggie whispered to Dena as they started to walk back  
  
Mike turned to Earl, "Well, what do you think about Running on Faith?"  
  
  
  
"I think I could pull that one off without making too many mistakes. But there needs to be major payback for the girls." Earl whispers to Mike as he takes a seat next to him  
  
"Did you have any doubt?" responded the teen as he turned back to the now quiet hall.    
  
The teen began a short explanation, "Before coming to Rohan, Earl and I were pretty much your average American teenagers and had a few after school activities.  When we were in school, we formed a music group and played a variety of music for our classmates.  Blues, country, and rock were the main forms that we specialized.  So, we'll start off with one of my favorites, "Running on Faith."  
  
Reggie, Dena and David began to cheer as their two friends began to play.  
  
  
  
Mike sat his guitar on his lap and nodded to Earl who began playing the first chords. "I wish I had a lighter."  David said waving his thumb in the air.  
  
Mike began singing, "Lately I've been running on faith,  
  
What else can a poor boy do?  
  
But my world will be right, When love comes over you  
  
Lately I've been talking in my sleep  
  
I can't imagine what I'd have to say"  
  
  
  
"I forgot how good they are." Dena said as a tears came to her eye.  
  
  
  
"Except my world will be right, When love comes back your way  
  
The crowd faded from Mike's world as he got into the song,   
  
"I've always been, One to take each and every day  
  
Seems like by now, I'd find a love who cares just for me."  
  
  
  
"what have we done." Dena whispered to Reggie. Reg answered back, "We have unleashed a monster."   
  
The teen continued with the final stanza,   
  
"Then we'd go running on faith,   
  
All of our dreams would come true, And our world will be right,   
  
When love comes over me and you."  
  
The crowd began to applaud the teens' as the doors of the hall burst open with women bring in food of all kinds.   
  
Mike leaned over and suggested, "What do you think about a more upbeat song before eating?"  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Earl questioned with a big smile  
  
Mike grinned and pointed towards the parents, "Think they can take a little San Francisco Bay Blues?"  
  
"If they adopted us, I think they can take it." Earl chuckled.  
  
He turned back and addressed the crowd, "I can see Erica is about ready to begin serving so we thought we'd play something a little more upbeat,"  
  
"Well get on with it." David called out from the Back. "We are hungry."  
  
Mike grinned and said, "So, our next song is called 'San Francisco Bay Blues."  Earl pulled out a harmonica and waited for Mike to being the first chord. The teen began singing the first stanza, "I got the blues from my baby left me by the San Francisco bay,"  
  
"I wasn't expecting that thing." Reggie said pointing at the harmonica. "I think we are in trouble now." Reggie began to cover her ears.  
  
"The ocean liner's gone so far away.  
  
Didn't mean to treat her so bad, she was the best girl I ever have had,   
  
She said goodbye, I can take a cry, I want to lay down and die."  
  
  
  
"Okay I guess it's not that bad." Reggie thought uncovering her ears.  
  
  
  
"I ain't got a nickel and I ain't got a lousy dime.    
  
She don't come back, think I'm going to lose my mind.  
  
If she ever gets back to stay, it's going to be another brand new day,   
  
Walking with my baby down by the San Francisco bay.  
  
Earl pulled a kazoo and began blowing to laughter of the crowd  
  
"Sitting down looking from my back door, Wondering which way to go,   
  
The woman I'm so crazy about, she don't love me no more.   
  
Think I'll catch me a freight train, 'cause I'm feeling blue,  
  
And ride all the way to the end of the line, thinking only of you."  
  
"Meanwhile, in another city, Just about to go insane Thought I heard my baby, lord, the way she used to call my name.  
  
If I ever get her back to stay, it's going to be another brand new day,   
  
Walking with my baby down by the San Francisco bay, Walking with my baby down by the San Francisco bay, Walking with my baby down by the San Francisco bay,"  
  
"I love this song." Dena said as she watched and turned to look at Eomer who was enjoying the song as well from his seat in front  
  
  
  
Mike stood up and walked over to the throne and propped his guitar next to it.  He returned to his new family and quipped, "I'm ready to eat."  
  
"You performed very well my son." Théoden smiled as the boy walked up.  
  
  
  
Mike followed his father to the table and sat down, "Yeah, back home when most kids were going for the heavy metal music basically as loud and fast as they could play it, I was more interested in the serious side of music."  
  
"You have an amazing talent my cousin."  Eowyn said with a smile  
  
"Yeah you were great." Matt chimed in  
  
"I personally like metal.  But the kid wasn't bad." Xander whispered to Karen who sat be side him with David on her other side  
  
Mike smiled, "Thanks, I didn't know how you would react to that style of music.  I always found playing to be a good way to relax."  
  
"Well I am glad that Lady Reggie brought that for you.  That mean you won't want to shoot people as much."  Eomer commented.  
  
  
  
Mike turned back to his cousin and in serious voice responded, "I never wanted to shoot people.  Between me and you, I despise war and fighting, but as long as there are bad people out there.  Then someone has to protect the innocent."  
  
"No need to upset your self Michael, I was merely remarking that you like to shot your gun to relieve your tension." Eomer said trying to calm the teen down.  
  
"That is true you did look like you could shoot someone the other night." The king said smiling, "This gift is very welcomed."  
  
Mike smiled sheepishly, "Thanks it really means a lot to me.  As of now, Lt. Wolf has left the building and won't be back till tomorrow.  I'm ready for some quiet time with the family."  
  
"That sounds like a good plan." Matt quietly said and began to giggle  
  
  
  
Making small talk, Mike asked his father, "So after Sauron is taken down, I guess I'll bring the rest of my stuff back here."  
  
"That would be a good plan.  I want you to feel at home.  If you like I will accompany you to retrieve your belongings." Théoden replied  
  
  
  
"I really appreciate it.  There are so many memories with that place.  I'm going to need you if I am to get through that without breaking down."  
  
"That is what I am here for.  That what family is for, and you have family."  
  
+++  
  
As Mike sat with his new family, Erica finally arrived with the food.  
  
"Lords and Ladies. To celebrate this grand occasion I have made some American style food with a dash of Rohirrim style added to it. The only thing I ask is for the consideration of the others present and those who helped. There are three things that I must request. First, DON'T smoke your pipes until after all who are eating finish. Second Loud Belches are a sign of Great food." Erica explained as the American teens started to laugh.  
  
"And finally, if you wish for more food STAY OUT OF MY KITCHEN!"  
  
"I suggest you listen to her." Mike announced with a laugh in his most princely voice.  
  
"Now for the food," Erica said as several women walked in behind her carrying various foods some of ex-large style pizza. Meanwhile others carried Hamburgers and Cheeseburgers while the others brought Roast Pig and Roast Chicken KFC style.  
  
"Boy am I hungry." Earl said as he smelled the food and rubbed his tummy.  
  
"I am with you master Earl. I tried to sneak a taste earlier, but she caught e again and threw me out yet again." Merry said as stomach started to growl.  
  
"Boy after that training session I could eat a horse." Reggie said eyeing the food.  
  
"Why would you want to eat a horse lassie, when your cousin has prepared all this food?" Gimli inquired  
  
"It is just a saying short shit." Reggie laughed  
  
"Now My Lords and Ladies. I do ask that you save some room for Dessert. The Ladies and I have made Angel Food Cake with Strawberry topping, Apple pie, vanilla pudding and for the new Rohirrim Prince I have made his favorite." Erica announced.  
  
"Now I am starving." Merry said eyeing the creation and inquired "I wonder if there will be enough, I may eat everything."  
  
"Don't worry Master Merry I got something special just for you. Ladies." Erica said  
  
"Just for Me." The hobbit started to beam as two women walk in with a large plate covered.  
  
"Yes just for you." Erica replied sweetly.  
  
"Oh shit, Merry is in for it." David quietly told Earl  
  
The young hobbit with a shimmering glimmer in his eye sat happily with the large covered plate in front of him. He pulled off the lid only to find the plate empty beneath it. "But where is all the delicious food you made just for me." Merry said with a solemn face as his stomach started to growl which could be heard by everyone   
  
"Now that wasn't every nice, cus. He needs to eat too." Reggie whispered to Erica.  
  
"Simple Master Hobbit you must first promise you will NEVER enter my kitchen unless I ask you too and than I will have the real plate of food brought in." Erica informed him than turned on her cousin and said, "NO it's not. I had to Throw him out over 23 times. I didn't like doing that."  
  
"I will most definitely try." The hobbit began, "But my tummy has a mind of it own."   
  
At this the crowd began to laugh including the elves.  
  
"Master Hobbit your Word." Erica said in a warning tone.  
  
"I give you my word, but what if my tum get the better of me." The hobbit countered   
  
"Pay it no attention Master Hobbit but your answer is good enough for now. LADIES." Erica bellowed and two women walk in carry a large tray that has a good portion of everything Erica had made.  
  
"Thank you my lady." The hobbit said with a happy grin  
  
"You are such a pushover, cus." Reggie laughed "He didn't really promise."  
  
"Close enough for me." Erica said with a smile as she watched the hobbit dig in.  
  
"You're still a pushover when it comes to a cute smile from someone so adorable." Reggie whispered to Erica  
  
"By the way I won the bet the hobbit got thrown out of the Kitchen 26 times." Reggie informs Earl and David  
  
"So that doesn't include you and now you have dish duty for it." Erica laughed evilly.  
  
"You are so mean, I don't think can cus. I am so tired." Reggie said with her most pathetic puppy dog eyes "That training took a lot out of me."  
  
"That won't work you still got dish duty. Be thankful that you didn't get stuck peeling potatoes like the Gimli and your boyfriend did." Erica jeered  
  
"My boyfriend?" Reggie said sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah I had to throw him out almost as much as Gimli." Erica laughed. "I thought about have Merry peel potatoes but figured he eat them."   
  
"Who are you talking about? There are so many boys here." Reggie laughed.  
  
"The elf your cat likes." Erica jeered pointing at Haldir who was sitting next to Reggie.  
  
"Oh, I don't know what you're talking about." Reggie said hiding her bashful red glow on her face  
  
"Yeah right," Erica countered as she left to find her own seat.  
  
"Don't worry My Lady; I shall help you with your duty." Haldir said smiling at Reggie  
  
"No you won't." Erica yelled back.  
  
"You can keep me company though." Reggie said as she smiled at the elf  
  
"Reggie and Haldir sitting in a tree, KISS...Owwww" Earl began to sing as he was slapped by both Dena and Eowyn. "Hey that's not fair; they're attacking me from both sides.  
  
"You asked for it. Dweeb boy." Erica laughed than said. "Earl you got yourself trash duty."  
  
Mike laughed and said. "Earl, even I wouldn't be stupid to make that remark when Erica is handing out duties. You know she is the only one who gets to tease Reggie on the boyfriend front."  
  
"Damn Straight." Erica jeered but still couldn't find a place to sit until Vidmor and Legolas stood up and said. "You may sit next to me."   
  
"It looks like Erica has a little following." David whispered very quietly to Earl but received a slap to the back of his head by Dena. "You get to join him in trash duty." Dena informed him  
  
"Damn." the teen muttered.   
  
"I heard that." Dena chuckled.  
  
+++  
  
Mike had enjoyed the celebration but noticed some of the younger people starting to be sluggish.  Looking at his watch, the teen noticed that it was late and walked over to the King. Getting his fathers attention, he said, "Look it's getting late and we have a long day of training ahead of us. So with your permission, I would like to get my people to bed."  
  
"I see, it does appear they are falling asleep." The king said with a chuckle. "You have my permission, my son."  
  
Nodding, the teen turned back to the hall and motioned to get everybody's attention, "My people, turn in and get some sleep.  We' will be starting with a nice little run tomorrow at zero six hundred hours."  
  
"Yes. Sir!"  Several of the new recruits mumbled as they headed off to bed.  
  
Earl and David turned to each other and began laughing as they heard this.  
  
"Who needs sleep." Reggie said as she and Haldir head for the kitchen "You better be working in there." Erica jeered with an evil smile, "And no funny business."   
  
"Who...me. I don't know what you are talking about." Reggie replied.  
  
Aragorn was startled by David and Earl's reaction and stopped Mike on his way out. "Why are they laughing?"   
  
Mike simply shook his head and grinned, "Why don't you join us tomorrow?"  
  
"Mike be easy on them."  Erica called out.   
  
"It would be my pleasure." The ranger said with a grin.  
  
"Does that mean me as well for that little run?" The dwarf questioned.  
  
Mike called out over his should, "If you would like, master dwarf, if you would like."  
  
"I am a sprinter not a runner." The dwarf replied.  
  
"In that case, why don't you meet us following the run," offered Mike.  
  
Earl leaned over to Dena, "Think we should tell the adults that Mike's idea of a nice little run is a ten mile forced march with full pack?"  
  
"Nah, I think they get the gist in the morning." Dena laughed "But Earl and David you better get to trash duty." As Earl and David began to exit the hall Dena called after them, "You'll most likely being doing the run as well."  
  
Earl yelled back to her, "Dena, you know as well as I do that David and I will be at the head of the formation right behind Mike.  He is a firm believer in leading by example."   
  
"I know and that why you two should get work, zero six hundred hours only a few hours away." Dena yelled back "And plus you ate so much I doubt you'll be able to keep up."   
  
Earl shrugged, "You know Mike.  Do you honestly think that will matter?"  
  
"He even ate more than me."  Merry remarked as he rubbed his full stomach and pointed towards Earl. "And that is hard to do." The hobbits say with a burp  
  
Earl looked at the hobbit, replying, "Teenager."  
  
"That's the spirit Master Hobbit.  She said that loud burps were complements."  Gimli said with even louder belch.  
  
"I think that they enjoyed the food." The king laughed as he went to sit on his throne only to find a sleeping cat had beat him to the seat. Startled, the cat reached out and clawed the monarch. "LADY RAJANI!!" could clearly be heard throughout the halls of the palace  
  
The two teenage boys quickly emptied the trash and made their way to their chambers when the King's voice filled the halls. They cringed and Earl said, "That sounds like the king and he does not appear to be happy."  
  
"I have a bad feeling. Mr. Cuddle might have done something that I might regret." Reggie said squirming at the thought of what her cat had done that had gotten her into trouble.  
  
+++  
  
Mike Had decided to hold off going to bed when he noticed that Erica was nowhere to be found. So he decided to have a talk with his friend. He had reached the Royal quarters when he ran into Eowyn in the hallway and asked, "Have you seen Erica?"  
  
"I believe she headed outside for some air.  She doesn't care for pipe smoke."  Eowyn answered. "She said it was irritating her eyes."  But Mike knew that something is up because of that little lie.  
  
"I am going to go find her," Mike said as he hurried to find his friend. He quickly discovered Erica sitting on the steps, staring off in the direction where Gandalf had ridden off. Walking up to her he commented, "You really should go to bed."  
  
"I am not tired." she said still looking towards the distance. Realizing that her friend would recognize the lie for what it was, she quietly explained, "Hard to sleep here.  Been having some really funky nightmares."  
  
Mike sat down beside her, "You know we all have been through a lot lately.  You want to talk about it?"  
  
"I had a dream about Gondor and it burning."  
  
"Burning...like what Pippin had seen?" Mike asked.  
  
"I don't know the future but I have a feeling that if Gondor calls for help Dad will go.  No matter what he said before Gramps left. Yeah but this was back on Earth I had this dream," Erica explained.  
  
"You did. Why didn't you say something sooner?"  
  
"Mike, I need to tell you something else," Erica said.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Gramps ask me not to tell Reggie but he didn't say anything about you.  But promise me you won't get upset."    
  
"Well let me have it.  After all that has happened, it will take a lot to upset me."  
  
"You know that if the fires are lit.  Aragorn will go no matter what."  Erica answered as she stared down into her hands.  "Gramps ordered me to stay close to him."  
  
"Okay, that's not so bad.  Aragorn looks after us as a big brother.  What else?"  
  
"That's it I just didn't want you pissed if I go into battle without you."  Erica said, "I know how you would feel if you are kept out and I am not."  
  
"And I suppose Reggie will be going with you." Mike smiled, "Do you really think I would stay out?  Especially if I have family and friends involved?"  
  
"Mike, you have a new Dad and I know if he ordered you to stay here you would."  Erica answered and jeered "Of course he would have bind and gag you first. Well I just wanted to let you know."   
  
"Well, he did order me to stay out of the fight." Mike conceded.  "However, I was able to talk him into letting me go with him as long as I stay out of the close in fighting.  We can still do the reach out and touch someone bit."    
  
"So if the shit hits the fan you will know what to expect as to where I and Reggie are."  
  
"You know there is a reason why I brought the mortars." answered the teen as he too made off for his bedroom.  
  
"I am going to check on the others in the kitchen but you head to bed."  Erica said as she headed for the large doors "I don't have run in the morning, but I will join you anyway."  
  
"I wonder what is planned for this lass?" the dwarf pondered. "If she is to accompany Aragorn so shall I, and there is no one more stubborn than a dwarf."   
  
"Talking to yourself, Master Dwarf?"  Aragorn asked.  
  
"Oh, Aragorn.  I was just giving myself a little pep talk." the dwarf laughed  
  
Aragorn raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "Very well. However, why don't you get some sleep? I have a feeling we will be busy for the future." The dwarf agreed and followed the Ranger to the sleeping quarters.  
  
+++  
  
Mike had neared his door when the king yelled out.  The teen only shook his head as the same voice called out, "REGGIE GET IN HERE!"   
  
Earl was waiting in the hall and teased in a sing song voice, "I think someone is in trouble."    
  
Erica had returned to get something from the hall but decided against it, "I think I am needed in the kitchen."     
  
Reggie turned to Haldir. "Think I may be in a tad bit of trouble. I believe the King found Mr. Cuddles.  Do I have to go in there?"  
  
The elf held her arm and answered, "Yes my lady."  
  
The king spotted the retreating girl and yelled out, "Oh no young lady, you stop right now and get over here."  
  
Erica gave the monarch a 'Who Me?' look and said, "Whatever it is, I didn't do it."    
  
"Damn, I a have a bad feeling." Reggie squirmed from the kitchen.  
  
"Just get over here," said the king in a low voice.  
  
"What?  Who me?"  Erica pleaded innocently.  
  
"Yes You. Where is your cousin?" asked the king.  
  
"I don't know, but why am I in trouble?" Erica replied honestly but than thought If she is smart, she would far away from here by now.  
  
Haldir led Reggie by the hand and brought her in front of the King. "You must take care of this." The elf said as dragged the girl into the hall.  
  
Theoden pointed towards the cat. "This feline has gotten you in to trouble." The king said giving the girl a harsh look.  
  
"Why it's HER cat."  Erica squeaked.  
  
"And according to Gandalf, YOU gave her the cat," replied the king.  
  
"Yeah but I had to. It looked just as nutty as her."  Erica answered as she tried to hide behind Legolas.  
  
"That right it her fault." Reggie whispered to Haldir. At which Erica gave her a dirty look  
  
Théoden heard the girl and gave her the same look he had given Grima once he had been freed from Saruman's control.  "Come over here, REGGIE."  
  
"Yes, your Highness." The girl said in her sweetest and most innocent voice.  
  
"Her full name is Rajani Josephine Thykkuttathil" Erica beamed as Reggie shot an evil look at her and snarled.  
  
The king gave the teen his stern father look as he asked, "Would you care to explain what your cat was doing on my throne?"  
  
"I am out of here."  Erica commented as she ran for the closest door.  
  
Théoden motioned for Haldir to stop the girl.  "Oh no, you are staying."  
  
"Damn."  Erica muttered. "I am going to skin that thing."  
  
"Uhmmm, You see Mr. Cuddles...thinks that he is a King in his own way. And your throne is the most kingly place to sit, so he must have felt that was his place." Reggie said with puppy dog eyes that usually got her out of trouble with almost every one. Unfortunately it was not working with the king  
  
"Since both of you have had a hand in training that cat, I feel you should both be responsible for it's actions," reasoned the king.  He turned to Haldir, "What punishment should we give the two young ladies?"  
  
Reggie looked at Haldir with the same eyes in which he tried not to falter to but she knew they would work.  The elf turned to the king and addressed him, "My Lord, I think the young ladies should have a little reprieve on this matter. The cat has made a long journey from another world and he is just getting use to his new surrounding. I believe he will not make the same mistake next time." Haldir said directing his gaze towards the cat  
  
"Hey I didn't train it I just gave it to her before she left.  She did all the training."  Erica  
  
added.  
  
Théoden shook his head, "It is obvious good elf that you have not much experience with children.  Boundaries must be set and when mistakes are made, consequences must follow."  
  
"Uhmmm...that is true she did not help me train the cat." Reggie said "But my cat has a mind of his own."  
  
The king turned back to the girls, "So both of you are cleaning the kitchen for the next two days."  
  
"Your majesty, I am very sorry. I will try my best to keep him under control but he is like any creature and he has his own mind."  Reggie said apologizing for her cat  
  
With patients and honor beyond her year Erica proudly stood before the king and said.  "Your Majesty I respect your decision and will abide by it."  Erica answered than bowed before him  
  
"Just keep that cat away from my hall, understand young lady?"  
  
"Yes your highness."  Erica said as she leaves the hall all the while smiling to herself because the she always cleaned as she cooked.  
  
"Yes your Majesty.  Mr. Cuddles will be taking his leave from your hall.  But my Lord, I am sure he will want to be your friend in time. He may come to like you in time if you could show him a little kindness in this matter. Your majesty, I am truly sorry." Reggie said again as picked up the feline and continued. "He has been there for me through my whole ordeal, and he has been my protector."    
  
+++  
  
Théoden nodded and motioned for the girl to leave.  Mike was waiting outside the door when Erica came by.  The teen recognized Erica's smile and asked, "What did my father want?"  
  
"Oh Reggie's cat aggravated his rear-end and decided to take it out on both me and Reggie we got Kitchen duty for the next two days."  Erica smiled  
  
Mike gave the girl an evil grin, "You know, I seem to remember you always clean the kitchen after using it.... I wonder how Dad will feel about that little piece of information?"  
  
"Mike you spill one word I and I will lengthen my report to your dad about the things you've done."  Erica remarked than added.  "I will give you all the first copies of the Playboy scene if you don't tell."  
  
Mike smiled, "I don't know...."  
  
"Fine do that.  I don't care I am heading for bed."  Erica snapped as she started to leave than turned and said.  "Sorry Mike I haven't been sleeping well." as she turned to leave  
  
"Just give me all copies of the Playboy video and we'll call it even.  We all have things on our minds"  
  
"I erased all but one and it's on the M.A,P under Hubba Hubba.  Do with it you want."  Erica answered.  
  
+++  
  
"Mr. Cuddles you are not to be in this hall when the King is around." Reggie whispered in cat's ear and than asked the King very politely. "May I go, my lord?"   
  
Théoden nodded and went back to his duties  
  
But before Reggie left she turned around. "My Lord, May I ask a favor of you?" The girl asked  
  
Théoden looked up, "What is it?"  
  
"Tomorrow, I was wondering if I may have a few volunteers of your men to demonstrate Martial Arts on for all who wish to learn the art." Reggie inquired  
  
"I know of just the ones." Eomer answers with a smile an evil smile  
  
The king raised an eyebrow and asked his nephew, "Oh, who did you have in mind?"  
  
"Thank you Lord Eomer. I will be careful not to injury him in practice, Gandalf made me promise." Reggie said with a smile  
  
"A few of the ones that went back to Earth with me," He answered looking directly at Rollo.  
  
"Lady Reggie, do whatever you feel is fitting."  Eomer tells her. "My men are tough."  
  
Théoden suspected something and asked, "Why are you looking at that man?"  
  
"He is the one of the ones I have in mind, uncle."  
  
"Tough, will see about that." Reggie giggles to her self and than inquired "My King, will you be observing the training tomorrow."  
  
Théoden nodded, "I will, although I will also be observing my son.  He mentioned something about a live fire exercise."  
  
"I am sure Mike will be thrilled to know you have shown great interest in his artillery.  He loves his guns." Reggie laughs and smiled as she left the great hall with her cat in her arms and Haldir beside her.  
  
+++  
  
Reggie was excused from the presence of the King after 'The Mr. Cuddles Incident' and went for a walk with Haldir. They walked in silence as they left the Great Hall with Mr. Cuddles being forcibly carried by Reggie.   
  
"Honestly Mr. Cuddles, Did you have to claw the King in the Ass?" Reggie scolded her cat. "What am I going to do with you?"  
  
"My Lady, I believe he will behave himself when it comes to the king from now on." Haldir says as he reassures the girl.   
  
"I hope so, next time he might put me in shackles and send me to the dungeon. I got off easy with kitchen duty." Reggie says with a little laugh. "Thanks for coming to my defense and asking for leniency on my behalf."  
  
"What else could I do for my lady?" The elf said with a smile as he offered her his arm.  
  
Reggie put Mr. Cuddles down and took his arm, they walked around and stop short of the front gates of the city. "Tonight is so beautiful. I wish I could go and explore this land and discover its beauty." Reggie say looking up at night sky  
  
"I have seen it's beauty and it does not compare to yours." Haldir say with smile causing the teen to blush.   
  
"Oh behave master elf." She said with a little smirk.  
  
"Of course, my lady." The elf said and then asked "When this is all over and done with, would like me to show this world to you?"  
  
"That would be wonderful." Reggie says as her eyes started to sparkle like the stars in the sky, at the thought of exploring this new land.  
  
"And if you would like you could come to my home land and meet my queen, the Grand Lady Galadriel."  
  
"I would be honored." She said as she looked towards the distance.  
  
"Lady Rajani, I was wondering…" Haldir began to ask something and stopped.  
  
"What were you wondering?" Reggie questioned the elf.  
  
"Why do you seek to demonstrate your skills tomorrow?" he questioned.  
  
  
  
She began to think, so many things had occurred while she was in Florida, she was no longer the child from Georgia that everyone knew, she had grown up down there and wanted to prove it. "Haldir, I seek to provide evidence of my worth as a warrior. Back on my earth I was a skilled trainer of my art. I educated many how to defend themselves from bad people. I taught them not to fear things but to take them head on and in stride. Teaching them to discover their true potential in everything they do. I believe that I could do it here, train Rohirrim people to not just rely on the horse masters to protect them but to rely on their own strength as the great people that they are. But I must first show the King that I am not just a mere girl." Reggie said remembering all her prior students and thinking about all the good she could do for the people of Rohan.  
  
"You show great wisdom, kindness and strength. You are truly an amazing creature. You are so young and yet wise. Your friends have demonstrated their worth. Lady Erica and the other keep referring to you as being a street fighter and I have faith that you are a great warrior. But this fight to come, may have a far greater evil than you have faced in the past." The elf said with compassion in his voice.  
  
"I am sure that when the fight comes that I will be ready. I, like my cousin will not stand on the side line if there is a battle to be fought on the behalf of friends and family. I do not wish to be alone and that what I will be if I do not see this through. I am a skilled warrior and I aim to prove it to all who doubt me." She told elf angrily and turned from him.  
  
"Do not be angry with me, my lady. I only fear for your life as well as your friends."   
  
"Trust me, I can take whatever anyone throws my way." Reggie said as went to leave from Haldir presence. He grasped her arm preventing her from leaving. "I am well aware that you can take care of your self, but you are here among many males who would give their lives to protect a wonderful female like you."  
  
"I can take of my self and I do not need a man to protect me." Reggie hissed as she removed the elf's hand from her person. She than flipped the elf onto the ground and straddled him making him aware of her strength and conviction. "As you can see, master elf, I am perfectly able of defending my own honor."  
  
"That you are my lady. That you are." Haldir said shocked at what had just transpired. A tension began to build within the elf with the woman on top of him. Reggie let the elf up from his position on the ground. She stared at him for a moment hoping he would understand her feeling towards everything that was going on.  
  
"I am sorry." Reggie said as she turned to leave but was stopped by the sound of his voice and the words he spoke.  
  
"No my lady, it is I who should be sorry."  
  
Reggie was stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes widened at his words. He moved quickly and circled in front of the teen and bowed. "My Lady I am sorry. You are right, you do not need a male to protect you but I would like to offer my services if you ever need them."   
  
"Thank you for understanding, and for the offer." Reggie said with tears in her eyes as she embraced the elf.  
  
Haldir was startled by the embrace and thrown by her reaction to the whole conversation that had just occurred. He began to remember what his queen, the Lady Galadriel had said to him before he was sent on his journey to Helm's Deep and into the battle where Mike had saved his life. He had forgotten about the white witch's vision.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*flashback*  
  
Lothlorien  
  
1900 Hours  
  
March 5, 3019  
  
(Middle Earth)  
  
Lady Galadriel waited for her March warden to return from patrol, and as he arrived he was summoned telepathically to her side.   
  
"My lady you wished to speak with me." Haldir said as he bowed to the white witch.  
  
"Yes, My March warden you are to go to the land of Rohan and to the Aid of Men, at Helm's Deep." The elf queen spoke  
  
"I shall do as you say My Grand Lady. But I do fear that I will not return from such a battle." He said bowing his head to the queen.  
  
"Do not despair my dear Lothlorien March warden. You shall not parish in this battle for you will be saved by one and will stay by their side until you have repaid that debt. But even when you have you will not return, for you will have been taken from me by love." Galadriel said as she looked off into the distance.  
  
"My queen, how could I be taken from you? I am devoted to you and my Lothlorien kin."   
  
"My dear Haldir, you shall be taken from me, I would not lie. You will know her when the time comes. I may be your queen, but she will be your goddess. Your love will last longer than most elves' lifetimes." The queen spoke as she envisioned a being from another world that would take the heart of the March warden.  
  
Haldir merely kept silent thinking that this could not be. Galadriel continued to tell him about the being. "You will find her in another land, another world. You will know her when a great and noble feline attack and you are not harmed by the creature. She is one of great strength and compassion will see this in her eyes. She will find comfort by your side as do you at hers. Know that she will be by your side when you do return to me."  
  
"My lady, I believe that you would not lie, but I have not met such a being and I cannot see my self not being by your side protecting my queen and king." Haldir said looking baffled at the events to happen.  
  
"And when the time come, and you will know of it you will give theses three packages to her and her two companions, a blessing from your queen. And she will be there as well." Lady Galadriel said pointing towards a beautiful black mare.  
  
"As you wish my lady." Haldir said taking his leave from the queen and gathered his troop for a battle.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
As Haldir remembered this scene he became very still and quiet. "Haldir, Haldir" Reggie said as she shook him lightly but received no response. "Earth to Haldir. Do I need to toss and straddle you again to get your attention?" She stood up on her tip toes and brought her face close to his face. The elf quickly regained his faculties as a kiss was placed on his check to snap him out of the trance he had entered.  
  
"Well I'd better be getting off to bed now." Reggie said as she left the stunned elf in the court yard.  
  
As Reggie left the elf stared at her and thought to himself "She must be the one that My Grand lady was speaking of. I did not connect it before but now I relies she is when I saw the emotion in her eyes. She is the one I am to love and our love is to last longer than most elves' lifetimes, but how can this be? She is mortal?" The elf wandered the grounds of Edoras for a while to clear his earlier tension.  
  
Reggie entered the chambers to find Erica still up waiting for her. "I take it you discovered our new guests." Reggie said when she noticed that Erica wasn't too happy with her.  
  
"Well you could have told me earlier!" Erica said with a scorn full look in her eyes.  
  
"You were busy and so was I. And then you put me on dish duty all night, beside that I had some issue that the King wanted to discuss." Reggie retorted  
  
"Whatever. NEXT Time tell me, we have guests." Erica jeered at her cousin and then notice she had been crying. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Reggie said as she wiped her face.  
  
"Don't give me that. I know you; you could never hide anything from me. You're upset for some reason. What happened?"  
  
"I just had an argument with Haldir." Reggie said "But we worked it out."  
  
"Do I need to hurt that elf?" Erica asked to make Reggie laugh.  
  
"No, we are fine now." Reggie smiled  
  
"Do you want to talk about it? At least give me the cliff notes"  
  
"Cliff notes are that he thought I shouldn't be demonstrating my skills or fighting in this battle to come. And that I should let the men do the fighting for me. Well you can imagine what happened." Reggie explained the rest as she noticed that her cousin was tired. "I guess we should go to sleep, you have that fun run in the morning and I am going to do a little training of my own before I show the king my demonstration." Reggie laughed.  
  
+++  
  
After talking to her cousin, Erica drifted off to sleep and began dreaming of horrible events. She awoke with sweat dripping down her face, startled from the horrible image of a gangly creature betraying the two hobbits she had dreamt of before and of a mysterious being seeking the death of the teens. Erica was overcome with emotion that she wanted to cry out to someone, but to her dismay everyone was asleep. She quietly exited her chambers to get some air and hopefully clear her mind of all the evil that plagued her thoughts. The young girl walked out onto the balcony over looking the city and stared towards the East.  
  
A male being walked up quietly from behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder as if to comfort the girl. Erica turned around to find Vidmor trying to sooth her pain. She had hoped that it was Legolas but she was so upset that she embraced the elf to seek some sort of comfort from the evil ever present in her minds eye.  
  
"What is the matter Lady Erica?" The elf asked cradling the girl in his arms.  
  
"I can't sleep. I am having horrible dreams that won't let me rest." She answered  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you to help ease your troubles?" He asked lifting the girls face to look into her teary eyes.  
  
"Just hold me." She said shaking.  
  
"As you wish my lady, as you wish."  
  
Meanwhile just out of sight of Erica and Vidmor, Legolas watched the scene unravel. The elf was upset to see his cousin comforting the girl. Jealousy began to consume the elf. He left swiftly to release the green monster building inside him.   
  
+++  
  
The next day started off with a three mile run before breakfast and physical training.  Following breakfast, the first field exercise had been set up.  Mike led the recruits a short distance outside the wall and called for the officers to gather. He waited for David, Earl and the others to gather around.  Kneeling down, he got out a piece of paper and began outlining the exercise.  "Okay, today we are going to assault a fixed position. I have already managed to get the Rohirrim to set up the enemy positions and act as said enemy for the field ex." The boys gathered closer and listened intently.  
  
The teen began drawing symbols on the paper as he continued, "Okay, this hilltop overlooks the valley and the enemy has set up a prepared position on its top. Now we are going to be setting up a base of fire on the enemy and charge in there hard and fast in three squads of three."  
  
"Who do we have?" asked the teen.  
  
+++  
  
A small crowd had gathered to observe the exercise. Included within the gathering were Reggie, Haldir, Theoden, Eomer, Aragorn and the remaining members of the fellowship.  
  
"I have a feeling I am going to be enjoying watching this excursion." Reggie remarked to   
  
Haldir, "That is, if Earl does one of his famous stunts.  
  
"Why do you say that, My Lady? He is quite a good fighter."  Haldir remarked as they watch the boys from a distance.  
  
"I know, but he does things that wouldn't necessary be considered smart action." Reggie laughs " I suspect he takes his lead from Mike."  
  
+++  
  
Mike listened to Earl and David call out the new recruits' names.  Finally he decided, "Okay, Earl and David, both of you will take two men with you. I'll take three, now lets move out."  
  
Mike led the group to a dip in the land that screened them from the others on the hill.  The teen crawled to the edge of the rise and look over.  Filing what he saw to memory, he moved back down. He turned to Earl, "Earl they have group of archers protecting the position.  Get in close and when I give the signal throw the practice grenades. David, you and I will open up and draw their attention.  As soon as Earl takes out that first position, we'll rush it. Earl, wait until we start firing before throw the grenades."  
  
"Yes sir" Earl said giving him a salute.  
  
"Yes Sir," answered David.  
  
Mike waited for Earl to move out while he took his people towards the left.  He turned back to the recruits, "Now wait until I fire before shooting."    
  
"Yes SIR!"  The group resounded.  
  
The teen took a deep breath, raised his rifle and let off four quick shots.  The blanks sounding like live fire was quickly followed by the others. At first the group was startled but they did as they were told.  
  
A couple hundred yards away, Earl pantomimed throwing the grenade when the archers began firing their padded arrows at Mike's group.  
  
"It looks like the battle as started." The King remarked to Eomer who watched along with him.  
  
As one, the two Rohirrim under Earl threw the practice grenades that went off with loud bangs.  
  
The Rohirrim archers who had been posing as the enemy were surprised to see three orbs land within inches from them.  One of them was about to reach for one when it went off with a loud bang. The man was shocked and fell back at the noise  
  
Mike looked up when the grenades went off.  Seeing that the archers were stunned, the boy jumped up and yelled back, "LETS GET GOING, FOLLOW ME!" The recruits followed their new leader closely.  
  
+++  
  
"That boy has courage," Eomer replied.  
  
"These weapons, are fake, the real one with actually do a lot of damage."  Reggie remarked to the King.  
  
Theoden rubbed his chin in quiet reflection, "Interesting."     
  
+++  
  
Mike led the boys up the hill and jumped over the wall.  He quickly snapped off a three round burst at an opposition soldier.  Within seconds it was over as the enemy' surrendered.  Mike signaled for the others to cease fire and end the exercise. The teen looked back at the adults who were coming over and waited before debriefing his company.    
  
+++  
  
"Mike has never been one to sit on the side lines.  He definitely has more than guts." Reggie said with a smile. "But don't tell him I told you."  
  
Theoden smiled and asked, "So you do respect him?"     
  
"Yes, but I will never admit it to him. He'll get a big head if I do," Reggie laughed.  
  
"I will keep your secret my lady."     
  
+++  
  
Eomer and Xander observed field demonstration side by side.   
  
"Boy that kid knows his field tactics." Xander quietly remarked to Karen  
  
"I know nothing about field tactics, but you're right."  
  
"Xander, what do you think of my cousin's demonstration?" Eomer asked the former sport extremist.  
  
"Not bad for a kid" He replied and was slapped up side the head by Karen  
  
"Stop being an ASS, Xander. And be honest." Karen demanded  
  
"Okay, jeeze, when did you come all bossy?" He replied rubbing his bald head.  
  
"What you don't like the new me." Karen jeered "I have been hanging out with one the girls. Dena has taught me that I should slap any guy upside the head if he isn't being a gentleman or well in your case being honest. Because let's face it Xander, have never and will never be a gentleman, you are too much of a chauvinistic pig. I think I will go find Dena and discuss our male bashing tactics"   
  
"Hey now that hurts," Xander quipped  
  
"What did she mean by a chauvinistic pig?" Eomer questioned as he watched Karen walk away towards Dena who had been watching the exercise from the sidelines.  
  
"Let just say, chauvinistic pig is a man who doesn't like to be ordered around by women and make it very clear that he is the dominant force of the genders." Xander replied  
  
"Oh, I see so I would be a chauvinist as well." Eomer questioned not knowing fully the meaning of the word.  
  
"I guess if the shoe fits."   
  
Eowyn had been listening to the end of the conversation and decided that she was not pleased with its outcome. She approached the two men from behind and smacked them both and proceeded towards the field to where Karen and Dena were standing.  
  
"What was that for?" Eomer questioned but received no reply.  
  
"She has some spunk." Xander smirked "I may need to get to know her better."  
  
"It would be advised not to, that is my sister you are talking about." Eomer informed him with a look that struck fear into the hearts of his men.  
  
"Oh. Sorry, I meant nothing by it." Xander replied staring at the sheildmaiden.   
  
+++  
  
When the adults were within earshot, Mike began, "Okay, that was how we take a fixed position.  First, we pinned down the enemy with our shooting.  Did anybody learn anything from that?"  
  
"Always follow your leader." One of the boys said hoping it was the right answer.  
  
Mike waited for one of the recruits to answer before continuing, "When the enemy became distracted by our shooting it enabled Lt. Beegle's squad to get close enough to throw hand grenades.  Had this been for real, the enemy force would have been eliminated."  
  
Most of the boys look in disbelief in what they had just done and were unable to answer.  
  
"Normally, you would have nine weeks of basic training to learn how to soldier.  We don't have that long so we will have to make do.  Listen to your officers and learn what they have to offer,  
  
"Mike is wise." Haldir commented to Reggie.  
  
"Don't go around telling him that." Reggie laughed  
  
One of the younger boys finally asked what some of them were thinking.  "Sir?"  
  
"We will be going through as many field exercises as possible to get your skills up."  Mike turned to the recruit and asked, "Yes?"  
  
"We will follow you and Lt. Beagle but some of our group do not believe we should follow women even your American ones."  The boy admitted. "Is their lack of skill why they are not out here."  
  
"Did I hear that boy correctly?!!" Reggie said as she started to clinch her fist and snarl a little  
  
Mike nodded and grabbed his collar, "In this unit we have a chain of command.  I am the commanding officer with Lt. Marr being second in command, followed by Lt. Beegle and Lt. Simms.  Now in the army you respect the rank and not the person wearing it.  If a superior officer tells you to do something, you salute and obey the order."  
  
"But why are they not here to help lead than?"  The boy whimpered. "Yeah Lady Erica seems to be better in the kitchen than on the battle field," Another remarked.  
  
"I can't believe what I am hearing." Reggie remarked as Haldir place his hand on her shoulder to calm her  
  
"Mike."  Erica said as she placed a hand on his should to calm her friend down.  "I think I will join these boys in one of Reggie's training sessions."  
  
Mike ignored his friend, narrowed his eyes and in a low voice growled, "THAT, borders on insubordination.  Now, you will obey your superiors whether you agree with them or not.  Is that clear?"  
  
"They are boys, and do not know your worth, yet." Haldir whispered into her ear.  
  
Mike stalked closer to the recruit and asked, "Now, there will be times when I will not be present to personally oversee your training.  Does that make me unworthy to command?"  
  
Erica walked up and placed a hand on Mike's shoulder, "Mike, calm down.  They are boys raised by fathers who felt this way about women.  So let's just give them a jolt of what women can really do than we lay into them about insubordination."     
  
"I will just lay into them in training." Reggie thought to herself.  
  
Mike nodded then turned back, "Erica, right now this is a military organization and we will have discipline in the ranks."  
  
"You are right Lt. Wolfe." Erica said with a salute. "I agree so let me take them on another 10 mile march."  Erica replied. "Now."  
  
Mike returned the salute and turned back to the recruits, "Lt. Mars, you have command.  Form up the company and march them to the firing range for some target practice."  
  
"ATTEND HUT!"  The Girl Bellow out in a voice that left no room for argument. "LISTEN UP YOU SHIT HEAD MAGITS!  YOU THINK MIKE WAS BAD NOW YOUR ASSES ARE MINE AND I NOT YOUR MOMMY.  SEE THOSE MONTAINS.  THATS WHERE WE'RE HEADING.  DOUBLE TIME!"  Erica ordered. All of the new recruits followed her as they headed for the Mountains with Erica at the lead.  
  
Mike watched as his second in command led the company off to the range.  When the last soldier had marched off he walked over to where the adults were watching.  He approached the king and asked, "What did you think?"  
  
"Michael, your demonstration was very promising," The King said with a smile  
  
Mike grinned, "I'll let Erica take them on the march.  I figure ten miles with full pack should wear them down. Although I am hoping to eventually expand this unit into a full fledged rifle company." He paused and asked the king, "So what do you think about a little shooting at the range while waiting for them to come back?"  
  
"Do you think it is a good notion to let them go off on their own with a woman leading, even if it is Erica?' the King inquired.  
  
"I have every confidence in her abilities."    
  
  
  
+++  
  
Mike and the adults were soon walking back towards the firing range that had been set up on the outskirts of Edoras.  On the way Mike asked the king, "I feel my people can contribute if you ride to aid Gondor."  
  
"We will see. I will tell you my decision later, I wish to see how Lady Reggie will handle herself against one of my guard." Théoden replied to his son's question.  
  
"Oh yeah that should be good."  David comments.  
  
Mike nodded, "I'll hold off badgering you.  But remember, the Rohirrim can't shoot anything beyond bow range.  My mortars and heavy machine guns can support the riders at ten times that range."    
  
"Michael if I hear you speak of it one more time My answers will be NO."  The King retorted.  
  
"Hey, this is the first time today!" defended the teen.  
  
"It may be the first time today, But I have come to know you my son, and it won't be the last time." The King said "So enough!"  
  
"Mike quit while your ahead." Earl whispered to his friend.  
  
Changing the subject, Mike said, "I was talking with Xander yesterday and he said that some of the Boulder survivors had opened a flying school..."  
  
"A flying school?" The king questioned  
  
"Oh shit."  Earl muttered  
  
Mike nodded, "Yeah, that's where they teach people how to fly aircraft."  
  
"Mike I could always teach you." Reggie said with a little smirk.  
  
"And I was thinking about taking flying lessons."  
  
"Gandalf already warned me you would ask such a thing and after seeing Erica's report on you my decision is not until you are 21 winters or I am dead."  The King informed him.  "DO NOT ASK AGAIN!"  
  
"Daddy, not going to let you learn, Mikey," Reggie giggled. "This day is starting to look up."  
  
Mike jumped back, "I take it Erica mentioned the plan to hook loudspeakers and a tape deck to a helicopter?"  
  
"One of many things she has yet to mentioned." The king said and gave Mike a harsh look, "And Michael I think you know my answer."   
  
"Okay, could I take helicopter lessons then?"  
  
"I said do not speak of it again! Or it will be never!"  
  
"No she didn't but Gandalf did."  Eomer told him  
  
Mike gave a fake whine, "You never let me have any fun."  
  
"You probably won't be having any." Reggie whispered in Mike's ear.  
  
"Thanks Reg," said Mike through gritted teeth.  Then he picked up, "Looks like I'll just have to settle for staying on the ground.  But seriously, it would be nice to be the first person to fly around Middle Earth or set a world speed record."  
  
"Michael!"  The King said in a warning tone  
  
"I might teach you." Reggie snickered.  
  
"I think your grandfather has other plans for you young lady."  The king remarked.  
  
"Oh, crap!!" Reggie muttered and turned to Mike, whispering, "I have a feeling we are going to be in for something."   
  
Mike shrugged, "So I'm grounded for now.  I'm sure I could figure a way to get enough fuel to Middle Earth to drive a tank."  He looked back to Earl, "Hey Earl, can you imagine the enemies' reaction to 70 tons of heavy metal crashing down on them?"  
  
"Mike don't go there." Earl said.  
  
A loud smack could be heard as Eowyn walked by both the boys. "Gandalf told me to do that if either of you two mentioned anything with fuel."  Eowyn informed them  
  
At this Reggie and David began to laugh.  
  
Mike shrugged, "Give me enough time, we could form and operate an Armored Cavalry Regiment.  Of course, that includes the attached field artillery units. It would be neat to introduce Mordor to Steel Rain."  
  
"Mike I don't want to be slapped anymore." Earls said as he rubbed his head "Keep your plans secret for now."  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked the teen.  "Think about it, cruising into Mordor at treetop level, doing 100 knots and dropping on a hot LZ."   
  
"Mike, your father has already said no. I really don't want to face his version of a court marshal." One of the teens answered. Of course Théoden and Eomer were looking in his direction while he was making the proposal.  
  
"Hey, Dad said I could not take piloting lessons until I'm 21.  He didn't say anything about hopping a ride."  
  
"Besides where are we going to get the fuel.  Be realistic Mike."  Reggie said wondering how Mike was going to pull off this hair brain scheme.  
  
Mike shrugged, "If we use Blackhawks, we could fit the drop tanks on the fuselage hardpoints.  That would give us the range if we form up in Hartfield Airport in Atlanta and then fly through the portal."  
  
"Mike's daddy at 6 o'clock," David warned the teen to shut him up.  
  
Reggie turned and whispered to Earl while rolling her eyes in Mike's direction "We are going to be in trouble, if Mike has anything to say about it."  
  
Mike slowly turned around and smiled, "Hello Father."  
  
"Oh, Hello your Majesty,"  Reggie said with an innocent smile.  
  
"Just what are you discussing?"  The King inquired but dreaded the answer.  
  
"Oh, nothing important, just random American Teenage things," Reggie quickly said.   
  
Mike grinned, "Oh nothing much just planning an Air Assault on the Dark Lord himself."  
  
  
  
"Mike is only joking." Reggie quickly answered as she elbowed the teen in the gut  
  
"You best be joking for if you aren't, you will never fly."  The king informed him.  
  
"Owww!" Mike squealed from Reggie elbowing him and replied to his father, "Well I did agree to follow your wishes and not take flying lessons and I wouldn't be piloting the choppers.  Just riding in the first wave."  
  
"Mike doesn't know when to shut up."  Earl commented to David quietly.  
  
  
  
"Mike shut up!" Reggie said elbowing him again and stepping on his foot with her boot heal.  
  
"10 says he never gets up in the air while daddy is alive at this point."  David jeered back.  
  
"I will admit that we will most likely have a hot LZ facing us but throw in some gunships for close support and maybe add some ARA and tac air to go with it."  
  
"Michael I told you I have had enough on THAT SUBJECT!"  Théoden remarked.  "You are my son less than a day and already you do not respect my wishes?"  
  
"Your majesty, I believe it is time for MY demonstration." Reggie said as she looked at Mike and gave him a look that screamed, shut the hell up.   
  
Mike looked at his father in all seriousness, "I was joking.  Besides we won't have the capability to properly support such an operation for at least two years.  That includes setting up support structures and training personnel."  
  
"Mikey, let's quit while you are somewhat ahead," Reggie whispered to him.  
  
"That typing of joking is not welcome.  For that, you have just volunteered for lady Reggie's practice session."  The King informed his son in a tone as not to be argued with.  
  
  
  
Mike softly replied, "Yes sir.  As long, as we are finished before Erica gets back.  We still have to work on their marksmanship."  
  
"That is all up to Lady Reggie."  The King answered.  
  
   
  
At this Reggie smiled devilishly at her friend and giggle saying "YES!"  
  
  
  
"Mike is so dead,"  David laughed.  
  
  
  
"Why is Mike dead?"  Xander asked as he walked up next to the teens.  
  
"Because Mike's new daddy volunteered him to be a practiced dummy for Reggie's Hand to hand session.  And she cheats."  Earl laughed.  
  
   
  
"Oh Mikey trust me, we won't be done!!" Reggie laughed.   
  
Mike leaned over to Reggie and whispered, "Reggie, I wonder if my father would like to know that you and Erica always clean the kitchen after cooking? Especially after Mr. Cuddles clawed him?"  
  
"Trust me Mikey, I don't care if you tell him or not." Reggie replied "I have a feeling that he won't be too happy with the dirt I got on you already."  
  
  
  
Mike shrugged, "Okay, if that's what you want."  He began walking near his father,   
  
  
  
"Oh your majesty, I was wanting to tell you about your son and some of the things he has done in the past." Reggie began to say as Mike walked towards his father. Mike looked back at the girl to as if to tell he gives in and follows his father towards the practice arena Reggie had set up earlier in the day.  
  
++++  
  
The group traveled towards the middle of the court yard in front of the great hall.  The court yard's ground was covered in dirt, soft and hard.  Mike cringed as they approached the area.   
  
Waiting for them was Eomer and a not too happy Rollo. Along with the King and the sisters still hidden in boy's clothes with a crowd of Rohirrim folk looking on.  
  
The crowd of people formed a circle around Reggie and Mike. "Mikey, we are going to start with the basics for our new comrades."  Reggie said as she started to demonstrate a basic stance.  
  
"5 says Mike kisses the ground at least 5 times in less than a minute."  Earl bet David.  
  
"I'd say it more like 8 in less than a minute."  David answered.  "You're on."  
  
  
  
Mike took off his helmet and placed it beside his web gear and weapon.  Getting into position, he sighed, "Lets get this over with.  I have a busy day."  
  
"Oh Mike, it may take all day." Reggie laughed.  
  
Reggie started with the basics of breathing and balance.  
  
"No it won't.  we can't afford to have our people miss any training."  
  
"You must be centered in this before we can begin, Mike." Reggie said as she started her breathing   
  
Many of the Rohirrim warriors made quite snide remarks about the female and the fighting demonstration. Hearing his Reggie turned and said, "Mike I think I need a little warm up before I have you engage in the demonstration." She turned towards Rollo and said "You try to attack me." The Rohirrim warriors soon quit making their remarks as the teen had Rollo attack her. Rollo kissed the ground five times within the span of less than a minute  
  
  
  
"Now I will show you another move."  Reggie explained, "Mike come at me like you have a knife or sword." She turned back to the students, "This move is meant to disarm and dismember but I am doing it slow so I won't hurt him to much."  
  
  
  
"Mike going to get his now," Earl snickered  
  
  
  
Mike looked down at the Rohirrim, "Hello, you do realize that I was supposed to be practicing with Reggie."  
  
The teen walked past the Rohirrim, shaking his head as he 'accidentally' kicked him.  
  
"Mike, why did you do that?" Reggie whispered to him as he centered the ring  
  
  
  
Mike whispered back, "The son of a bitch tried to stir up things with our elven friends back in Atlanta."  
  
Mike took up a small stick at aimed it at Reggie's chest.  Reggie caught his wrist then twisted it and stepped behind him with it.  Than she placed her foot into the back of Mike's knee forcing him down.  "Now matter how big your opponent is they have a weakness ... Their own strength."  Reggie explained as she twisted his wrist a little  
  
"I got tired of that racist BS he was spouting.  In fact I came close to capping his butt but Haldir and Eomer talked me out of it."  
  
"Oh, Really...I am not done with that bastard than!"  Reggie said letting Mike up.  
  
Mike gave the girl a short bow, "Then by all means, have at him."  
  
"But let get your part over with before so the King thinks you have had your punishment.'  Reggie told him. She went on with her demonstration. "Now this doesn't quite work for men but I find it very, very useful in street fighting." Reggie said as she approached the teen and kissed the teen on the lips. Mike turned red as he Reggie proceeded to knee him in the gut. He keeled over as Reggie giggled  
  
David, Earl and Xander all flinched in sympathy pain after seeing Mike receive a devious blow to the stomach. Mike picked himself up and walked over to pick up his gear.  On his way out Mike leaned over and told the three, "Congratulations."  
  
"Huh" the three questioned.  
  
You guys just volunteered to go in after she finished with Rollo."  
  
"I think Mike may have had enough, for now."  Reggie giggled and started to snarl at the Rollo.  
  
  
  
"Now you get it!" Mike smiled evilly at that the three.  
  
"This going to be a good workout," Reggie snickered.  
  
"Them not me,"  Xander snickered.  
  
Mike gave all three the evilest grin, "Actually, Master Xander news of your exploits has spread through the capital.  So you go in as soon as she finishes sweeping floor with Rollo."  
  
"It will be payback for subjecting me to see you in that Speedo."  Reggie snickered.  
  
At her remarks one of the sisters asked.  "What's a Speedo?"  
  
"Bad mental image," Reggie says as she hit her head.  
  
The other two teens began laughing at Xander's expression.  Mike silenced their laughter with an ominous, "You two go after Xander.  Bye."  
  
"Mikey don't you want to stay and see it." Reggie called after him  
  
Mike shouldered his rifle and turned back, "I would love to but the recruits are almost back from Erica's fun run and I need to greet them at the range."  
  
"Okay now that I am finished Mike it time to kick some serious ass." Reggie snarled and looked in Rollo direction  
  
  
  
Mike walked over to Théoden and Eomer.  Stopping in front of the king, he quietly said, "I was never serious about the flying into Mordor remark."  
  
"I am glad to hear that. However, my son I am beginning to become aware of when you are lying to me."  The King smirked  
  
"You caught on fast," observed the teen. "Care to join me on the range for some target shooting?"  
  
  
  
"Wait a moment,  I wish to see how she will take on my warrior."  Théoden says  
  
As Théoden, Eomer watched the girl snarl at the warrior, Mike turned around and replied and asked.  "I've seen her in action and saved her but a few times so I'll still head over to the range.  Are you coming by later?"  
  
"Of course, I would not miss you demonstration." The king replied  
  
Reggie looked at Rollo with an evil glare and sneered. "I have heard that you do not think highly of other? Well what do you think of me?"  
  
Mike began to walk away but paused and yelled back, "HEY REG, KID GLOVES ARE OFF!"  
  
  
  
"Not a problem Mikey, I never put them on for bigots like him." Reggie yelled back  
  
Mike chuckled and walked off towards the firing range.  
  
"I asked you a question, shithead." Reggie turned back to Rollo  
  
"I am holding back earlier for I didn't wish to harm you."  Rollo lied  
  
"Yeah Right, whatever!  You don't think I am a warrior do you?"  Reggie sneeringly inquired  
  
  
  
"A girl is no match for a trained warrior," challenged the Rohirrim as he rushed Reggie.  
  
  
  
"Let's dance shithead."  Reggie said as she side stepped and side wiped the rushing Rohirrim  
  
++++  
  
Erica with the troops arrived back in time to see Reggie take on the racist bastard.  
  
"ALRIGHT SHIT HEADS !  ANY MORE COMMENTS LIKE BEFORE AND WE RUN THE REST OF THE NIGHT!"  Erica bellowed at the group that had just halted and fallen to the ground in front of the combat arena where Reggie was demonstrating.  
  
One young boy mumbled something. "What DID you say?"  Erica demand .  
  
"Shut up, we do not want to go for another run."  The recruits tell the whimpering boy.  
  
++++  
  
"What's going on?"  Erica asked Eomer   
  
  
  
Haldir voice called from above. "Lady Rajani" But Reggie ignored him and said "Sorry handsome can't talk now in the middle a fight."  
  
  
  
Eomer answered, "Your cousin has decided to use Rollo for her demonstration."  
  
"Why him and not Mike?" Erica questioned.  
  
"Michael didn't tell about what happened at the armory?"  
  
"No what happened?"  Erica questioned as she noticed her cousin taken a lot of pleasure in beating the shit out of the man  
  
Eomer scratched his chin and answered, "I believe that is up to my new cousin.  Needless to say, the boy was about to shoot Rollo before I stopped him."  
  
The Rohirrim got up and tried rushing her again grabbing her from behind.  Reggie stomped on his foot and did a quick reversal and kicked the man in the knee sending him to the ground. She than proceeded to kick him in the ass pushing him into the dirt face first. As the man got up she did a solid round house kick to his jaw sending him flying back over a fence into the horses' water trough.  
  
"Well if Mike was that piss."  Erica remarked than yelled.  "Reggie, just remember Gramps said don't kill anyone EVERYTHING else is fair game." The teen than left to find Mike and find out what happened in Atlanta.  
  
"Oh, don't worry cus, I know." Reggie answered as she walked over toward the man who stood up out of the water. "Shall we continue?"  Reggie said going back into her stance.  
  
  
  
+++  
  
Out on the firing range, Mike unpacked a box of rifle magazines and placed each on a nearby table.  He than began walking out on the range making sure the targets we're ready for the first recruit.  
  
Aragorn walked silently up to the boy and asked.  "Do you think it is wise to leave Rollo to Lady Reggie?"  
  
Mike finished reading the last target as he answered, "Reg promised Gandalf that she wouldn't kill anyone so she won't kill him.  Now, messing him up is another matter entirely."  
  
He got up and faced the Ranger, "What did you think of that little field exercise this morning?"  
  
  
  
"I found it to be quite interesting." The ranger said as she rubbed his chin and thought to himself. "Since they came from someone so young."   
  
Mike motioned for him to follow, "How so?"  
  
"The strategic placement of your men was unnerving at first because I didn't know where or how you planned to take on the Enemy." Aragorn replied to the teen's question "It was much like trick or a slide of hand, distracting your opponent." Aragorn said surveying the target range  
  
  
  
Mike nodded, "That was the entire idea.  Hit the enemy where he least expect it and maximize my assets.  If I was back home, I probably would have called in an air strike to soften them up first."  
  
The ranger laughed at the boy's remark  
  
"But since we don't have any close air on hand, we have to make do with what we have.  Thus, getting these recruits acclimated with the weaponry.  God how I wish I had nine weeks to properly train them."  
  
  
  
"But you do not Master Michael. I am not sure of how long we have." Aragorn said. "I am afraid we are lucky to even have this."  Aragorn answered  
  
Mike shook his hand, "You don't know how right you are.  That's why I'm cramming as much as possible in the few days we have.  You want to watch the demonstration?"  
  
  
  
"Of course it seems Dena sold tickets."  Aragorn replied with a smile  
  
  
  
"Tickets to a firearms demonstration?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, she said it should be quite a sight."  
  
"At least that is what she said she would have to do since everyone was interested in being there."  Aragorn answered  
  
  
  
Mike walked over to a table and picked up his M-4.  Flipping it over, he removed the magazine filled with blanks.  "Don't see what all the fuss is.  I mean you were there with Earl and I up on the wall."  
  
"Mike what the hell happened?"  Erica's demand voice called out.  
  
Mike chuckled, "I think she was referring to the new recruits taking their first shots."  The teen looked up at the approaching girl, "Looks like Erica wants something."  
  
"Damn straight I do.  Why were you so pissed at that Rohirrim that Reggie is beating the shit out of?"  Erica asked as she came up.  
  
Mike picked up a fresh magazine and slammed it into his weapon.  "That wouldn't happen to be our dear friend Rollo?"  
  
"Yeah I guess that is his name.  So what did he do?"  Erica inquired.  
  
Mike aimed his weapon downrange and sighted on an Uruk chestplate held up on a dummy.  He fired off three rounds in single action mode.  "Let's just say he made the mistake of questioning Haldir's honor."  
  
"WHAT!?  When she's done with him I get him for Kitchen duty."  Erica demanded.  
  
The teen raised his rifle a couple inches and punched a further two holes into the helmet.   
  
"Yeah, if it hadn't been for Eomer I would have given him a sever case of lead poisoning."  
  
  
  
"Eomer is smart enough to know that there are worse punishments than lead."  Erica snickered at what she was going to have the shit head do.  
  
"Where are the troops?"  
  
"I gave them a twenty minute break Dena should be bringing them by any minute."  Erica answered.  "I am heading to check on dinner."  
  
Mike nodded, "Okay."  He turned back to Aragorn, "Should I be aware of any other important people dropping by for the demonstration?"  
  
"Just about everyone in the entire town," Erica answered as she left.  
  
  
  
Mike nodded and muttered something about making a note to share some favorite blonde jokes with Earl that night.  
  
On her way back Erica notice Legolas and Vidmor coming through the gates. "Where were you two?"  She questioned  
  
Legolas answered, "Just settling our differences."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  Erica question  
  
Legolas simply stated, "We just had a difference of opinions on an issue and needed to clear it up."  
  
"Whatever."  Erica said than headed for the kitchen all the while not believing them  
  
  
  
+++  
  
Reggie finished kicking the shit out of Rollo and moved on to Xander, Earl and David.  She didn't hurt them too much but she did send the Rohirrim to the infirmary for a little nap. The girl took a breath as she followed the group up to the sight of Mike's demonstration  
  
Mike motioned for Aragorn to grab a seat while they waited for the recruits to show up.  A short time later, the sound of marching feet could be heard followed.  The teen waited for them to arrive before ordering, "Listen Up, we have space for five shooters at a time.  So, the first five move up to the firing line."  
  
Dena's voice repeated Mike's command than she turned over command to him  
  
Mike nodded and walked over to the first firing position.  Stopping beside the weapon, he yelled out, "Before we get started, let's go over a few safety rules."  
  
  
  
"First, keep your weapon aimed towards the range.  Right below you is a white line.  If I see a barrel cross that line, that person will receive my boot in their butt.  Is that clear?"  
  
  
  
"YES SIR."  The recruits answered  
  
  
  
"Next, do not begin shooting until I give the command.  When I say cease fire stop shooting and return the weapon to the platform with the barrel facing out.""  
  
The men stood in there designated spots waiting for there commanding officer's order  
  
to begin firing  
  
The teen picked up what appeared to be some kind of head set and placed them on his head.  "Okay, place the ear protectors over your ears like this."  
  
The recruits did as they were told  
  
Mike did a quick check down the firing line.  Ensuring that everything was in order, he went back to his position and yelled out,"  
  
Load your weapons!" Slowly the group did as they had been shown.  
  
"Sight on your targets the way I demonstrated yesterday." They raised their weapons and sighted their targets  
  
Mike picked up a pair of binoculars as he called out, "Select single fire mode and fire one shot."  
  
Tiredly the recruits did what they had been shown and shot at the targets  
  
Mike observed as the first shots struck home.  He looked down and said, "Aim a little higher." Several of the group did as they were told  
  
Mike nodded and yelled out, "You have ten shots.  Makes sure you aim each one.  You may begin!" The group commenced firing upon the targets. As the shoots bombed out several of the elves flinched at the pain it caused.  
  
Finally, Mike called out, "CEASE FIRE, CEASE FIRE!  Place your weapons beside you and stand up." The recruits did as they were told.  
  
"The men aren't bad for their first time."  Reggie remarked to Haldir who had come up behind her.  
  
Several of the Rohirrim look on in interest as to what the newly young prince would have the recruits do. Mike focused on the targets, then lowered his field glasses.  Finally, he turned around, "Not bad for beginners.  Okay, I want you to move back and allow the second group their chance."  
  
"YES SIR!"  The recruits said and than moved for the next  
  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the second group was finished.  Mike waited for that group to stand up before beginning, "I have to say that you did well on your first time.  It is my intention to get you people qualified on the M-16 today. So, I am turning this over to Lt's Beegle and Sims."  He walked over to the teens, "It's all yours."  
  
+++  
  
Inside the Great Hall Erica had just finished helping the ladies finish placing the food when she stop and looked towards the east with a weary feeling.  
  
  
  
Mike walked up the hill towards the great hall.  Outside the building, he noticed Aragorn eating from the bowl.  "You aren't watching the show?" asked the teen.  
  
  
  
"I found it to be a little loud." Aragorn replied as he looked up and saw a bright light lit in the distance.  
  
"That's why you wear ear protectors," answered the teen as he sat down.  "Erica fix you that?"  
  
  
  
The fires of Gondor have been lit.  He ran towards great hall and burst through the doors. "The signal has been lit.  Gondor calls for aid."  
  
  
  
Mike looked over to where Aragorn had been watching, "Oh Shit," muttered the teen as he took off after the Ranger.  
  
  
  
Inside the King was speaking to Eomer about the new weapons when Aragorn rushed in to the great hall.  
  
Mike was on the Rangers heels as he barreled into the hall, yelling out, "The fires are lit.  Gondor calls for Aid!"  
  
"And Rohan shall answer."  The King announced.  
  
"Sounds like we going to have to save the day, again." The teen answered with a smile  
  
Mike walked over to the king, "I'm coming with you father."  
  
+++  
  
  
  
As they listened to the discussion occurring in the great hall, Dena approached Mike  
  
"Mike, you and I need to talk NOW!"  She tells him  
  
Mike turned back and faced the girl.  "What do you want?"  
  
  
  
"In private now!"  Dena tells him in a concerned voice  
  
  
  
Mike took one look back and followed hid friend outside.  Making sure that they were alone, he asked, "What did you want to say?"  
  
  
  
"Mike I know you don't want to know what's going to happen but I think you will with what I have to tell you."  Dena begins  
  
"Okay, go on."  
  
  
  
"Mike you have lost so much already and I can't bare to see you loose more."  Dena said as she looked towards the great hall where the king was  
  
  
  
Mike followed her gesture and noticed that she was looking at the king.  A sense of dread fell on him as he grabbed his friend by the shoulders.  
  
  
  
"A Fell Beast and A Ring Wraith are going to kill you new dad after they start to win the fight," Dena explained in sorrow  
  
  
  
Mike turned slowly around and asked, "Okay, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Mike according to the books only a woman can kill the Ring Wraiths."  Dena told him.  
  
  
  
"What did the book say exactly?"  
  
"The Rohirrim will arrive at Gondor's greatest need.  They will send many enemies fleeing at seeing this, but the Head Ring Wraith will attack your dad.  Eowyn will be in the battle she will kill it and the fell beast but not before." Dena says with sorrow.  "They cause a death blow to him. So watch the skies."   
  
  
  
A hard look came over the boy.  "The hell it will.  I've got some toys just for Mr. Nazgul and his fell beast."  
  
  
  
"Mike I don't think your toys will kill it...Only a woman can. Ok Mike I hope this helps to change things.  Because we already changed a few details.  Like Haldir was to die at Helm Deep," Dena tells him  
  
"What, Haldir was supposed to die at Helms Deep?" asked the teen.  
  
"Yes and many more elves than that did all because we were there to kill more Orcs."  Dena explain  
  
"If I can save him, than I can save my father." Mike says looking back towards the king  
  
"Mike there is something else you need to know."  Dena explains  
  
  
  
"I've already lost too many relatives.  I'll be damned if I'm going to lose another.  Not while I still draw breath."  
  
"I was helping Erica just before Aragorn came in.  Her eyes started glowing blue and she was looking to the east.  I think she knew."  Dena commented with a shiver  
  
  
  
"Her eyes turned blue?" Mike questioned.  
  
"No.  They glowed blue.  It was the weirdest thing I'd ever seen."  
  
"Mike you can't tell him I don't think he'll understand plus he'll try and stop you from going if he knows you will try and stop it."   
  
Before leaving, he gently grasped the girl's hands, "Look Dena, I won't spill the beans.  But I will be there with him one way or another."  
  
"Ok, but for now what about Erica?"  
  
"I will talk to her later, but I must talk with my father now.  You do understand?"  
  
"Alright but I worried about what this is doing to her.  She hasn't been sleeping well.  She is constantly having nightmares.  It's only after Legolas has song to her she can sleep.  But he hasn't the last couple of night."  Dena explained.  
  
Mike nodded, "I understand," and turned back to enter the hall.  
  
"Well than we have talk to Legolas and get him to sing to her again."  Dena called after him  
  
"We will, but I need to have a word with my father," said the teen as he walked back into the hall.  He stopped in front of the king and said, "So you are going to aid Gondor?"  
  
"Yes," Théoden replied with dread for he knew what he new son was about to ask  
  
"I know what going to happen and really hope it doesn't." Reggie mumbled to herself as she watched Mike go and talk to the King." He can't loose another one."  
  
Mike took a deep breath, "I promised you I would stay out of the fighting but there is no way I'm going to wait here, while you put yourself in danger.  I lost one set of parents already to a plague.  I'll be damned if I'm going to lose you to the Dark Lord and do nothing about it."   
  
"I will allow you to go on two conditions."  Théoden remarked knowing how the boy felt..  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"One you stay away as far as your weapon can keep you.  Second your women are to stay out of the fight completely."  He tells him.  "At Helm's deep they fought well but this will be far worse. I will not have them risking they lives."  
  
"I would agree with you on Dena, since she is pretty much our team medic.  But Erica has been my second in command since we started school, I can't kick her out."   
  
"These are my conditions either you obey them or all of you stay here."  Theoden  
  
Mike was not happy with the choice he was being forced to make.  Mike took a deep breath and finally said.  "I will relieve the females of my unit from active duty until you deem fit for them to return. I will go and inform them."  Mike headed for the girl's Barracks.   
  
+++  
  
The teen left the hallway, wondering how he was going to explain to the girls.  Finally, he stood at the door and knocked.  
  
  
  
"Whose there?"  A voice rang from within.  
  
  
  
"It's me, let me in," answered a solemn teen.  
  
"Boy you sound like someone just took your favorite toy."  Erica laughed as she allowed him to enter.  
  
"What's wrong Mikey?" Reggie asked.  
  
Mike walked in and closed the door.  He looked at Erica and said, "You might want to sit down."  
  
The teen took a deep breath, "I talked with my father."  
  
"Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling?"  Dena muttered  
  
Erica just raised an eyebrow at her friend but did as he asked.  
  
"I don't know how to say this, so I'll come straight out and tell you.  Dad wants you girls out of the fight and would only let me come along if I agreed to it."  
  
"What the hell?"  Reggie said  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODLY HELL!"  Dena yelled.  "After what I told you, you agreed?"  
  
  
  
Erica just looked at him in disbelief as argue started showing in her eyes. After a moment she finally spoke.  "So you ditch your old family for your new."  Erica hissed.   
  
"Dang it Dena, I had no choice.  It was either take you off active duty or we all stay.  I couldn't let him ride off to certain death while waiting here"  
  
  
  
"Mike, There is no way in hell that I am not going to fight. Didn't the king see how I handle myself with that bastard Rollo. If I can take one of his warriors I don't think he should hold us out of the fight." Reggie sneered  
  
Mike walked over to the window and looked out, "What would you have me do?  Tell him no and let him ride to his death.  I lost one set of parents, I'm losing another."  
  
  
  
With out looking at her friend Erica asked in a dead tone.  "We are off active duty?  So our time is our own?"  
  
"Erica, you saw how losing my parents to the plague affected me.  If what Dena says came true, I'm afraid I will be making a one-way trip to Mordor alone."  
  
"I asked you if our time is our own."  She said in a dead tone.  
  
"Yes it is," he replied in an equally emotionless tone.  
  
"I like your thinking cus."  Reggie started to smile as she realized Erica's plan "If our time is our own and we can do whatever the hell we want and you won't be in trouble."    
  
At his answer she turned to face him with a bright smile on her face and said.  "Fine.  But ask your father if we can at least come with you to the encampment."  Erica asked with glee in her voice.  
  
Mike turned around, "Just keep me out of any plans.  Eowyn mentioned that the ladies of the court are accompanying the Rohirrim to the staging area. I believe you qualify as ladies of the court."   
  
"Mike I am sorry about what I said earlier.  I'm glad for you to have a father again."  Erica finally admitted.  
  
"Who ever thought I would like being called a lady, I like it." Reggie replied with a smile   
  
Mike nodded and answered Erica, "That's okay. Get ready to move out."    
  
+++  
  
"Mike have you had a chance to talk to Legolas?"  Dena asks after she follows Mike out  
  
His task done, Mike walked out of the room.  He was hallway down the hallway when Dena caught him.  Looking back,, he asked, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Listen Mike I talked to Erica a couple of nights  back about her nightmares and she told me that seems to sleep bed when he's song to her.  She guess because it was because her mom used to sing to her after she had nightmares.  But  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But when I tried it didn't work she still had more nightmare."  Dena explained  
  
Mike stopped, "Are they getting worse?"  
  
"She wont admit it but it keeping her from any real sleep."  Dena answers  
  
"Maybe we should talk to her about it.  Think we should bring in Legolas?"  
  
"Yeah but I don't think he will agree he's been avoiding her lately. I've got a plan if you want to help."  Dena tells him  
  
"Spill..."  
  
"Guilt tactics should work real well on the elf."  Dena smiled  
  
Mike looked at his watch, "We had better make it quick.  I have to get my people ready to leave for the assembly area."  
  
"You start in on him first than I will come in and blind side him."  Dena told him  
  
"And just what are you two up to?"  Aragorn asks  
  
Mike turned back to the Ranger, "Erica's been having some nasty nightmares and we are going to do something about it.  Want to come along?"  
  
"How may I be of assistance in this matter."  The Ranger asked concerned for the girl  
  
"It seems she only sleeps better after Legolas sings to her."  Dena informed the Ranger  
  
"Turns out that our elven friend can calm her down after a bad dream.  I was thinking that he could help convince her to talk about it."  
  
"He's be avoiding her lately and she hasn't slept well."  Dena piped in  
  
"Now Legolas has been avoiding Erica lately and we were thinking you could help talk him into coming along."  
  
"I am sure my presences will be a help to have my elven friend do this duty.  I will gladly do anything to help Lady Erica." Aragorn replied  
  
"Great we're going for the Guilt treatment tactic on him."  Dena tells the ranger  
  
Mike listened in and grinned, "You wouldn't happen know where the elf is ?"  
  
"He is on the balcony over looking the Eastern borders.  I believe Gimli is with him as well." The ranger informed them  
  
The group headed for the balcony and was greeted by Gimli who was just about to leave that is until he saw the look on Dena's face  
  
"This should be interesting."  The Dwarf thought to himself.  
  
Mike walked over and announced, "Hello Leggy, just the person we've been looking for."  
  
The teen's words caused Gimli to laugh while the elf just stared of into the distances.  
  
Mike continued, "You see the gang and I have noticed that Erica has been having really nifty nightmares lately,"  
  
At the teens words the elf looked at him and said.  "Nifty?"  
  
"Now we are going back to see just what the heck has been troubling Erica and guess who we had to bring along?"  
  
"Why would you want me along?"  Questioned the elf  
  
Okay, Mike stood aside and waved an arm at Dena, "Dena your turn!"  
  
"We all know that when you sing to her it calms her enough down to sleep through the night.   So she needs your help."  Dena informed the elf  
  
"Legolas, if you have helped the child before you should do so again.  This may be the last time you see her." The Ranger sad to his friend  
  
Mike stood off to the side and quipped, "Face it Leggy, you are surrounded and outnumbered.  You might as well come."  
  
"Legolas, I insist you do this." Gimli chimed into the conversation.  
  
The elf gave the boy a disapproving look  than say.  "I had already planned on speaking with Lady Erica later."  
  
"Well then, no time like the present.  You might as well come along."  
  
"What I have to say is for a private time."  Legolas said than turn back towards the distance  
  
Mike turned to Dena and said, "Get him."  
  
"The fact is that she needs your attention now." Dena said "you may not have time latter."  
  
The girl than reach up and grabbed the elves ear.  "Listen up elf boy I know how and why this is so painful for your kind but you asked for it."  
  
Mike leaned over to Aragorn and commented, "This is going to get messy.  This is why it is often easier to just say yes and go along."  
  
"Legolas I just you do as they asked." Aragorn smiled not helping his friend.  Gimli whispered to Mike "You know your friend is doing something only females can get away with."  
  
Mike nodded, "Yeah, she is good at that."  
  
"LADY DENA REMOVE YOUR HAND AND I SWEAR BY VALAR I WILL SPEAK TO HER PRIVATELY!"  Legolas sneered out  
  
Mike just shook his head and smirked, "You would have think he would have learned by now."  
  
"I am not letting go of your ear, until you do." Dena sneered right back with her hand pulling even harder on his ear.  
  
Mike shook his head and asked Aragorn, "You want to head back to Erica's quarters?"  
  
"I think Lady Dena has been around Lady Reggie a little too much, her attitude as become a tad aggressive."  Aragorn says as he follows the teen  
  
Mike nodded, "Lets' stop by the kitchen and get a couple drinks."  He called back, "HEY DENA, LET US KNOW WHEN YOU FINISH WITH LEGGY AND ERICA!"  
  
"I plan on locking them in a room together."  Dena said as she pull the elf by the ear towards the barracks  
  
Reggie is in the room trying to convince Erica she needs some sleep when all of a sudden  
  
Mike pointed towards the retiring elf and girl, "See, I told you it would be a lot easier to agree then argue with her."  
  
"Erica you should really get some rest, you are going to need it for tomorrows ride." Reggie said with concern  
  
"Attend HUT!"  Dena yells out as she enters the room with a certain elf in tow.  
  
"Everyone out but Erica NOW!"  Dena ordered  
  
"Girls lets go." Reggie said as she hurried the young one to get out.  "Is everything okay?" Reggie asked Dena as she walked by ushering the girls  
  
"Later."  Dena says.  
  
"Most definitely." Reggie replies looking at the Elf who rubbed his ear  
  
Legolas followed after Dena, rubbing his ear.  Finally, he was alone with Erica.  He began, "Your friends' have been concerned about your nightmares."  
  
"You are only here because Dena dragged you in by your ear."  Erica snapped at the elf then turn back to packing her back pack  
  
Legolas walked over and said, "You need to tell someone.  It will not be any good to hold it in."  
  
"What ever one knows I am having nightmares.  So they are just nightmares." Erica replied  
  
"Sometimes dreams are windows to the soul and often have greater meaning.  Why don't you tell me?"  
  
"Trust if they are you don't want to know."  Erica quietly replies  
  
"Perhaps, but you need to let it out and I am here, "countered the elf.  
  
"You can not hold them inside, they will eat at your soul."  
  
"They already have..... Some much death... It's coming I can feel it.  And not just on Middle Earth."  Erica cries as she finally gives into the elf's words.  
  
"Go on" Legolas said as he approached her wrapping his arms around her.  
  
Erica started to tremble from the memories but continues.  "Death... it's every where chasing me and my friends.  It says we cheated it.  That we belong to it."  
  
"Let it out."  
  
"Go on"  
  
"It's angry because it can't have us.  So it kills everyone around us.  I saw some many falling under its hand."  Erica cried.  
  
"Was there anything else about the dream?" asked the elf.  
  
"Yeah when death was finished with our friends and families it tried to come after us.  For some reason it could not kill us.  This angered it more."  Erica answered and she rest against Legolas  
  
"And then?"  
  
"It left.  But we had to face the dead and they were angry at us for failing them.  That's about when I wake up."  Erica admitted.  
  
Legolas cradled the girl and thought for a moment, "Every one of you children have been through so much within the last few months.  Have you truly mourned your friends and relatives who passed on?"  
  
"I cried.  I screamed.  I think I did."  Erica answered  
  
Legolas paused then answered, "Could it have anything to do with the fact that you are Gandalf's grand daughter?  If you truly are his blood, then you may share his immortality."  
  
At his word the girl look at him strangely.  "What? I don't that it's not just me it was my group and others from Earth."  
  
"Then they may too share that immortality if you truly possess it.  That would explain your dream where your friends cheat death."  
  
"I never thought of it that way."  Erica said as she snuggled closers into arms.  
  
Legolas smiled, "Then clear your mind and sleep easily.  Although, I cringe at the thought of Mike being immortal."  
  
"Yeah we should keep it a secret from him.  He might try doing even more stupider stunts."  Erica smiled than said .  "Could you sing to me again.  It brings nice dreams, that aren't full of death and blood."  
  
The elf smiled and began his song.    
  
+++  
  
Meanwhile, in the great hall, Mike handed Aragorn a can.  "You should try one of these Cokes."  
  
At that point Dena and Reggie walk in and look at them and said, "You better have one for us.  It's going to be a long night."  
  
Mike reached over and tossed two extra cans to the girls.  Turning back to the Ranger, he asked, "What do you think about drinks from my world?"  
  
"I have a feeling that I won't be sleeping at all tonight."  Reggie commented to Dena.  
  
"This is quite good."  The ranger replied  
  
"So Dena, what was that all about?" Reggie questioned her friend  
  
Mike nodded, "I agree with there.  I still have to get with David and Earl and get the unit ready to march."  Mike turned back to the Ranger, "Now, what is really going on?  How bad is it in Gondor?"  
  
"When Gondor calls for aid it means it will fall if aid does not come."  The Ranger said as with a shake of his head.  
  
"So I take it there some serious crap coming our way," reasoned the teen.  "Worse than Helms Deep?"  
  
"Far worse.  It would take an army of at least 50,000 orcs for Gondor to call for aid."  Aragorn answered with dread.  
  
Mike nodded his head, "Then Dad will need all the extra firepower, my people can provide."  
  
"Unfortunately you are right.  But you are so young to be in such a fight."  Aragorn answered honestly.  "I fear for you all you have lost so much in such a short time.  Your friends nightmares are a clear sign none of you have complete mourned the lost."  
  
Mike nodded, "Maybe so, but there is a war on.  When this mess is over, then I will have time to mourn.  But for now, my duties call me."  
  
Aragorn went to say something decided against it and placed his arm on the boys shoulder and gave a small half heart smile at the boy's strength.  
  
Mike looked up at the Ranger, was there something else?"  
  
"Dena, are you even listening to me?" Reggie said as she slips the coke, while Dena stares off towards Mike and the conversation he was having Aragorn.  
  
"Just get some rest."  The ranger tells him  
  
"Ooops sorry what did you say?"  Dena asked.  
  
"What was that all about back there, I know Erica hasn't been sleeping, but is the elf going to do about it?  And WHY did you pull his ear, don't you know what that does to an elf?" Reggie inquired.  
  
Mike answered, "After I makes sure Earl and Dean have gotten the weapon and ammo packs ready for loading onto the horses."  
  
"Haldir had several of the elves helping them."  The ranger informed the boy  
  
"What was that all about back there, I know Erica hasn't been sleeping, but is the elf going to do about it?  And WHY did you pull his ear, don't you know what that does to an elf? "Reggie inquired  
  
"I hope so, I already figured we needed four extra horses for carrying the mortars and bombs alone.  Then we need pack animals for the fifty cal and ammunition."  
  
"Yeah I know what it does to an elf and that is why I did it.  Can you think of a better way to get a males attention."  Dena snickered.  
  
"No, but I didn't think would or could do that, but than again I haven't seen you in a long time." Reggie laughs but gets serious  
  
"Why is Erica having these bad dreams and what they about, and why was Legolas needed?"  
  
"Don't know what they are about but it seems after the elf sings to her she doesn't have them for the rest of the night."  Dena answered.  
  
"I believe Haldir also ordered your friends to bed.  I think you should join them."  Aragorn told Mike  
  
"After I make my rounds," answered the teen as he began walking out the door.  
  
"Well I hope it works, she needs her rest.  I am really worried about her."  Reggie say starring off towards the signals through the windows.    
  
"I shall join you to make sure you get some sleep too."  Aragorn informed the boy  
  
"I worried about gramps as well.  I just found them again and I don't want to loose them.  
  
Reggie continued  
  
"I got a feeling that old fart can take care of himself."  Dena laugh as she remember how well he did with the staff spanking the teens on the ass before he left  
  
"I know, but I strange things are happening.  I know the story, but so much has changed already," Reggie replied still looking off.  
  
Mike gave the Ranger a soft smile, "You don't trust me?"  
  
"You two should go to bed too."  The ranger told the girls as he followed Mike out  
  
Than turning to the boy he grinned.  "NO!"  
  
"I can't sleep right now, I need some air." Reggie says as she walks off  
  
Mike continued out the door, muttering something about overprotective big brothers.  
  
"Reggie and Haldir sitting in a tree."  Dena called out after the girl  
  
Reggie didn't even turn around, and walking away saying "Whatever I could say the same thing about you and the Nephew." At her words Dena turned red for then, THE Nephew walked in  
  
+++  
  
The next morning the courtyard was filled with riders mounting up and getting ready to leave.  Mike walked over to David and asked, "You got the mortar team situated?"  
  
"They are ready to move, Sir." David said with a salute  
  
Erica approached them in a happier mood than lately.  "Your dad is allowing us to accompany you to the encampment."  Erica said with glee  
  
Mike returned the salute and went by each man, making sure tarps were tightened and gear stored properly.  He walked over to Earl, are your people ready?"  
  
"Of course, would you expect anything else, Sir."  Earl said with a salute and grinned at mike  
  
Mike nodded, "very well, have the company form up on the colors.  Your squad is in the lead, David in rear."  
  
"Yes Sir!" Earl answered then turned to his company. "Mount Up."  
  
The King rode up to Mike and said.  "You remember my conditions?"  
  
Mike nodded and mounted Nickie, and rode over to the king.  Snapping off a salute, he reported, "Sir my unit is ready to go when you give the word."  
  
Nodding to his new son he smiled than heard Eomer's voice saying, "Riders of Rohan now is the time. Vows you have taken for lord and land. Vows you must fulfill."  
  
Mike looked listened to his cousin's speech than gave them an evil grin.  Turning back, he yelled out, "Lt. Sims sound the march"  
  
Expecting the dirty look from Erica the teen smiled but was unnerved at the smile she gave him back.  
  
"Oh no, no that bugle." Reggie said as she covered her ears.  "I swear I am going to toss that thing in front of the M.A.P."  
  
Mike turned back to the adults to see their reaction to David's bad playing.  
  
King gave his son a strange look, while several of the elves covered their ears.  
  
Mike shrugged and smiled, "Just thought I'd set the mood."  
  
"Mike, don't set it." Reggie sneered.  
  
"Reggie calm down, it my fault he has it." Dena said coming closer to her friend.  
  
"So you're the one I am going to have to hurt." Reggie answered smiling evilly at Dena.  
  
Théoden simply shook his head and gave the order to ride out.  
  
"I think you need worry."  Earl told Mike, "Erica smiling."  
  
Mike shrugged, "I'm used to it."  
  
"No I mean she's smiling sweetly.  You remember the last time she smiled like that.  Half the foot ball team ended up in the hospital."  Earl replied  
  
"But that was because they attacked her.  If you are going to worry, then worry for the other guys."  
  
"Yeah but I know your dad ordered them out of the fight."  Earl comments as his eyes kept watching Erica  
  
"But she not going to be in the battle, so that smile scares me even more."  
  
Mike looked back, "I followed my father's wishes by releasing them from active duty.  I no longer control their actions."  
  
"Their time is their own?" Earl replied  
  
"Now I am even more scared for the bad guys that is."  Earl laughed  
  
"They are no longer under my command and are not under any further obligation to follow my orders."  
  
"You know I have a feeling we will be seeing them in Gondor, than." Earl whispered to Mike as they followed the column out of Edoras.  
  
TBC  
  
Authors Notes: This chapter turned out a lot longer than I had originally intended but I wanted to end this chapter with the Rohirrim leaving for Dunharrow. In response to my latest reviewer, I have included more scenes with Dena. She will be playing an even more important role in Chapter 6 as she and the girls under her charge follow the Rohirrim as the army's medical section. "Chapter 6, The Charge" will see the Americans split up with one group following Aragorn on the Path of the Dead and the others with the Rohirrim to Minas Tirith and end with the battle at Pelennor Fields. Expect to see lots of action not to mention a few surprises.  
  
With this chapter I will be giving a little background on the characters and begin with Mike, the leader of the American teenagers. I had envisioned him to be a typical American teenager yet is already determined to be a career military officer. Away from the fighting, he likes to have fun pulling pranks and playing music. However, on the battlefield, when people's lives depend on his actions, he is a different person. Three people provided the inspiration for his soldier persona. The first is Major Richard Winters, who commanded a rifle company with the 101st Airborne during the Normandy campaign and Operation Market Garden (liberation of Holland). In my opinion, Maj. Winters exemplifies the best parts of an infantry officer. He is a good tactician and combat leader who lead by example and compassionate towards his men. During the attack on Carentan, he doesn't hesitate pulling soldiers out of ditches and kicking them in the butt when they are pinned down by enemy machine guns. Yet not long afterwards, when he runs into one of those soldiers at the aid station who had shut down, blind for no reason, he promised the soldier that he would see that he was sent back to England. The soldier quickly regained his sight and returned to his unit. More inspiration cam from General Hal Moore, who commanded a battalion of the 7th Cavalry Regiment in the Ia Drang Valley in 1965. He is another leader who puts his men in front of himself as he told his troopers, "I will be the first to set foot on the field of battle and the last to step off." Once again, he did not shrink from putting himself in danger when the situation called for it. Watch "Band of Brothers" and "We Were Soldiers" and you will see what I mean.  
  
The character Earl is based on one of my best friends who served in the Army with Explosive Ordinance Disposal as his specialty and later was commissioned in the Navy, training as a Naval Aviator. Yes, the warped sense of humor shown by the character comes directly from him. I guess you need one if you mess with explosives and then fly. Many of the pranks described in the story are based on real life incidents involving my buddy. He is a good friend and if I were ever in combat I would want him fighting alongside.  
  
That said, I appreciate all of the people who took the time out to review. Keep it up. As a further sign of appreciation, I will leave you with this piece of wisdom: When in doubt, empty your magazine.  
  
Merry Prankster 


	6. Sneak Preview and author's note

Preview of Chapter Six and Author's Note:  
  
Author's Note: Chapter Six: The Charge is taking a little longer than expected to finish so I wanted to give you a sneak previous of the upcoming Battle of Pelennor Fields. There will be new weapons introduced and used in a realistic manner. By which, I mean the effects of said weapons on the enemy will be as close to the real thing as possible. In any case, there will be lots of action followed by a surprise twist. I won't give it away, but lets just say it will be different.   
  
Now before I bring up the preview, I wanted to address some issues brought up by the reviewers. First, I want to say something about the call for letting the girls fight. I will only say, you will not be disappointed. Second, Eowyn gets a more important in this chapter as she does in "The Return of the King." So, she will not be limited to keeping her new cousin and friends in line. Finally, I will be using as much military terminology as possible so I'll include some of the explanations here.  
  
1) RTO: Radio Telephone Operator  
  
2) Aiming stick: When setting up an artillery battery, the crews will set up poles on either side of the piece to help the gunners aim their weapons for indirect fire. Thus a battery commander may tell his crews, "Right Stick fifteen", which means the target is to the right.  
  
3) HE: High Explosive  
  
4) Serpent Six: Mike's radio call-sign  
  
5) Serpent Red Six: David's radio call-sign  
  
That said, I'll turn back to finishing the chapter, which is up to 60 pages so far. So, enjoy the preview and tell me what you think.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Five miles west of Minas Tirith  
  
Land of Gondor  
  
0845 hours  
  
March 16, 3019  
  
(Middle Earth)  
  
Mike, Earl, Xander, and their Rohirrim RTO galloped off to the second hill.  The Americans quickly dismounted as Mike called out to Xander, "Help Earl set up the fifty.  I'm going to take a look at the enemy lines."  
  
"Sure, just be careful kid."  Xander said in a big brother voice.  
  
Earl glanced back at his friend, "Uh Mike, remember, you promised your Dad that you wouldn't get near the fight."  
  
Mike pulled out his binocular and began crawling to the edge of the hill.  "Don't worry; I'm just going to see what I can with the binoculars."  
  
"Just don't do anything I would do." Earl said seriously  
  
The teen crawled beside a bush and began looking over the enemy lines, noting the positions of various siege engines, catapults siege towers, and some creatures that looked to be elephants on steroids.  Satisfied with what he was seeing, the teen called out, "RADIO!"  
  
One of his soldiers crawled quickly over to Mike and handed him the unit. Horsa, brother of Hengist, crouched down and sprinted over to the teen, and handed him the headset.  Mike took the receiver and began speaking, "Serpent Six to Serpent Red Six, come in Serpent Red Six."  
  
"Serpent Red Six here, what the mission sir." David replied over his set surveying the field below his position  
  
Crouching down beside his RTO and behind the bush, Mike continued, "Have you checked out the enemy positions? over."  
  
"Yes Sir, I am spotting orcs at my twelve, and a line of something, really big elephant creatures at my nine...what do you advise....over."  David replied looking through his binocular that the massing army to his left  
  
"Good, I want you to fire a spotting round at the center of the nearest rank facing us.  I will correct, over."  
  
"Yes sir" replied the Rohirrim teen who did as David ordered  
  
Almaric, one of the new recruits grabbed the smoke cartridge and attached the four charges to the base of the bomb.  He crouched beside the tube as his gunner made the necessary adjustments.  Finally he reached out and dropped the bomb into the muzzle.  A muffled whump was heard as the round was sent onto its target.  
  
Mike was glued to his binoculars as the bomb detonated 20 yards behind his aiming point.  The white phosphorus bomb burst in a cloud of white smoke, flaming particles that doused any orc unfortunate to be nearby. The teen was so focused on his fire direction that he didn't notice his father and cousin ride up with the rest of the Rohirrim.  Instead he called out the corrections, "Right ten, drop twenty, FIRE FOR EFFECT.  FIRE FOR EFFECT!"  
  
David listened then repeated the corrections to his crews.  "Right stick ten, drop twenty. Use HE, charge four."  
  
Almaric pulled the first M720 high explosive bomb from the carrying case, set the fuse to near surface burst and added four charges to the base of the round.  Handing it to David, the recruit reached for a second bomb and repeated his actions.  The second ammunition loader on the mortar team began doing likewise for the other tube.  
  
"What are you doing?  The king called to his son crouched on the ground.  
  
Mike watched on as the next two mortar bombs exploded over the Orc's heads.  He called in, "Serpent Six to Serpent Red Six, your fire is on target.  Shift fire, 5 right, over."  So engrossed with his task, the boy didn't hear the king but continued directing the barrage.   
  
The king surveyed the landscape as he saw a burst of light come from a mortar that had been set up on the opposite hill.  "I see you have started the battle without me." The king said as he began to call his riders to line up for the battle.  
  
Mike lowered his binoculars and turned back, "Oh, did you say something?"  
  
"I asked you what you were doing, but I know now, that you have started the battle without your father and kin," The King replied as the riders began to line up behind him. "Stay out the field my son and beware of enemy fire."  
  
Mike nodded and turned back to spot the incoming artillery fire. "I could say the same to you.  Just be careful, I don't want to lose more parents.  Give me a minute's warning before you charge.  I want to break up the enemy's line."  
  
"I will. We are beginning our line defense; I must speak to my men.  You have but a few moment until we will charge into the battle."  The king replied and began ordering his men into position  
  
Mike nodded and raised his binoculars with his left hand and held the radio receiver with the right, "Serpent Red Six, Rohirrim about to charge in a minute.  The books say a good team can drop thirty bombs per tube within that time.  Let's see if we can break that record?"    
  
TBC  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed that sneak peak into the fight. Stay tuned for the full battle scene in Chapter Six.  
  
Merry Prankster, out 


	7. Chapter 6: The Charge

f"Honor and Courage"  
  
by The Merry Prankster  
  
Chapter 6 The Charge  
  
Murphy's Laws of Combat #6: If your attack is going well, you have walked into an ambush.  
  
Rohirrim Gathering  
  
Hold of Dunharrow  
  
Land of Rohan  
  
1800 hours  
  
March 12, 3019  
  
(Middle Earth)  
  
As they arrived, the Rohirrim set up camp at the base of the mountain.  Further up on the rise, the teens had set up their tents with the rest of the royal family. While the others set up their tents Mike and Earl unfurled two banners, one the Stars and Stripes and the other being the JROTC unit standard and placed one on either side of Mike's tent.  
  
Erica was reaching for her saddle bags when the horses began rearing up. The girl turned back and said, "Mike I don't like it here."    
  
Mike looked up and asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"It feels foreboding."  Erica answered as she hugged herself.  
  
Mike agreed, "Yeah you are right about that." He looked around and noticed the Ranger and dwarf setting up their tents. Pointing over to the two, Mike said, There's Aragorn, why don't we ask him."  
  
Suddenly, one of the horses tried to break away from a rider, causing the Rohirrim to yell out, "Look out!"    
  
Legolas had joined Aragorn and Gimli, just in time to see the runaway horse charging at the teens. Gimli grabbed Mike while Legolas dragged Erica out of the horses' path. The dwarf took a look backwards and helped Mike up, "the animals are acting strangely."   
  
"Thanks guys," said Mike.  "What is it about this place?  All the animals are skittish up here."  
  
Legolas turned around helping Erica up and holding her for a moment and said, "Something is scaring them."    
  
Erica brushed herself off and answered while blushing, "Thank you."    
  
Eomer came up in time to catch the last part of the conversation and pointed towards a passage in the mountain, "It is the place."   
  
"What is this that place?" asked Gimli.    
  
"You guys are the natives," answered Mike.  "I thought one of you would know."  
  
"This the crest before the Demount pass.  It is an evil place."  
  
"How so?" asked Earl  
  
Erica hugged herself wishing that Legolas had not let her go because of the cold she felt from that place.  
  
"It is place that is cursed and that the dead keep." Reggie whispered to Earl. "Also, it is not a place to be ventured alone or at all." Reggie continued to whisper to Earl who had been intrigued by the darkened path.  
  
Gimli shook his head and began walking away, "Well I going to get something to eat." The dwarf paused as Legolas began describing the mountain.  
  
"The Horses are restless."  Legolas said as he looked around, "The Men are quiet."  
  
"They grow nervous in the shadow of the Mountain," added Eomer.  
  
"That road there, where does that lead?"    
  
"It is the road to the Demount the door to the Mountain."  Legolas answered.  
  
Eomer continued, "None who venture there ever return."    
  
The elf nodded, "That mountain is evil."    
  
Mike looked towards Earl with a raised eyebrow and then back to the adults.  "I take it that you mean something evil dwells within the mountain as opposed to the mountain being evil itself."  
  
"The mountain is where the dead are lying, there souls inhabit.  It reeks of the stench of death.  Boys, I am not normally afraid many things, but don't got there." Reggie answered with a knowing look." She turned around and noticed that Earl was about to say something and slapped him upside the head, "And Earl don't even think it."   
  
Earl rubbed his head, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Erica was still looking at the pass, hugging her arms Erica thinking,  "I know where you want me to go gramps."  Then she walked by Mike and says.  "We should talk."  
  
"I don't like the looks of Erica staring at the pass," thought Reggie..."I think I know where gramps want her to go, but what she is do, is another thing."  
  
Mike nodded and began following the girl.  He paused to say, "Earl, David, my father says we will be waiting two days for the rest of the Rohirrim to show up.  We need to cram as much training in as possible."  
  
"David, I want you practice loading and arming the mortar bombs with your section."  
  
"Earl, go over radio procedures and small unit tactics with your team," added the teen as he joined his friend at the MAP.  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Erica was waiting by the M.A.P. when Mike showed up. The teen started up its engine so they wouldn't be over heard. Mike walked over and asked, "Okay what did you have to tell me that's for my ears alone?"  
  
Erica asked, "Remember I told what Gramps wanted me to do."    
  
"Yeah, go on."  
  
"He's going to go in there."  Erica says as she pointed to the pass. "He won't be in the battle til much later."  
  
"Who are you talking about?"  
  
"Aragorn you idiot remember."  Erica sneered at the teens lack of memory and informed him. "After a little rest Reggie and I are leaving to wait for him in there."  
  
Mike bit his lip in thought, "Yeah I figured it was something like that.  Even if dad gets all the Riders he wants, it won't be enough to win.  We need some heavy reinforcements."  
  
"That's exactly what he's going to get but they will be as light as Ghosts."  Erica smiled knowingly.  
  
Mike's head jerked upward, "You and Reg are going to do WHAT?  Are you out of your freaking mind?"  
  
"Don't have a choice Gramps said to stick with him.  Do you really think he'll let us come if we aren't ahead of him?"  Erica answered  
  
Mike looked back to where Aragorn was sitting, "Yeah you are right.  He has sorta appointed himself our overprotective big brother."  
  
"So if anyone asks tell them Erica said she was heading out and leave it at that."    
  
Mike chuckled, "And you worry about ME taking chances."  
  
"Actually I am.  Mike, don't do anything stupid."  Erica said as she gave him a hug.  
  
Mike raised both of his hands and mouthed "Who Me?"  
  
Erica paused to collect her thoughts before adding, "Mike I just need you to do me a favor though."    
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Distract the elves when we leave or they may try and stop us."    
  
Mike nodded, "Well, I was thinking about doing some night training.  I sure could use the elves' help and it is just so happens that the perfect training area is about a mile south of us." The teen pondered his thoughts for a moment before deciding, "I think I'll go ask Haldir."  
  
Erica motioned for Mike to stop and suggested, "Wait a few hours. Than go ask."    
  
From out of the darkness, Haldir spoke up, "I wouldn't mind seeing your training exercise."  The elf came into the light and walked up to the teens.  
  
"Oh shit I am busted," mumbled Erica.  
  
Mike turned around and grinned, "You saved me a trip trying to find you.  I'm going to run a night exercise and I need some opposition forces.  Would you mind joining in?"  
  
"I think Aragorn and Legolas might also find it interesting."  Haldir told them with an approving smile.  
  
Mike chuckled, "Okay, I'll go into detail when we meet up with Aragorn and Legolas.  But let's just say, I need you to set up an ambush in the woods south of us."  
  
"Great that should give us a few hours rest."  Erica said than asked Haldir.  "Are you going to say goodbye to her?"  
  
Mike watched the Marchwarden's face as he remembered Reggie would also be going.  Mike laughed and said, "Just go.  I'll talk to Aragorn and Legolas."  
  
"Let me tell her what we're doing first while you make sure no one is listen in."  Erica told him.  
  
"By the way how is that you heard us talking over the M.A.Ps engine?"  Erica asked  
  
"You mean you haven't told her yet?" asked Mike.  
  
"Nope.  But she'll go."  Erica answered.  
  
Haldir gave the girl a grin of superiority and pointed to his ear, "Elven hearing."  
  
"Yeah I know that but I thought the engine would be noisy enough that you couldn't hear."  Erica replied.   
  
"For mortal ears perhaps, but not for elvenkind."  
  
+++  
  
Mike walked over Aragorn's tent and knocked loudly on the post.  
  
From inside Aragorn answered, "Yes, who is it?"    
  
Mike stuck his head in, "It's me.  I was wondering if you were still awake?"  
  
"Actually I was just getting ready for bed but what is it?"    
  
"Since dad said we would be camping out for two days, I thought I'd cram in as much training as possible.  I'm holding a night exercise and Haldir has agreed to lend his elves as the opposition force.  I was wondering if you would like to join in on the fun?"  
  
"Not this night, my friend, rest is beckoning me.  And you should rest too."  Aragorn answered with a yawn.  
  
"Normally, I would agree with you but I took on the responsibility of training and leading the new recruits.  So, I'm off to show them how to foil a night ambush."  
  
"Just keep the noise down so that others may be able to rest."  Aragorn told him with a smile at the boy's enthusiasm.  
  
Mike grinned, "Think a mile would be enough distance?"  
  
"With your weapons I suggest 2-5."  Aragorn answered with a grin.  
  
"Just be thankful we weren't able to bring the really neat toys.  Then, you would hear some noise."  
  
At his answer the ranger raised an eyebrow and asked, "If they are, as you put it, really neat why didn't your bring them?"  
  
Mike shrugged, "They need a really well equipped supply train to keep them in operation.  Then add in training crews and building infrastructure.  We just don't have the time.  So we're stuck with being light infantry for now."  
  
"Than I am quite thankful you didn't," replied the Ranger.  "Now Michael try not to not keep them up too long. There is to be a great battle and we all need our rest."  
  
Mike grinned, "Don't worry, I won't.  Night."  
  
Aragorn laughed then remembered seeing Erica and Mike going off to talk. Curious, he asked, "Oh, what were you and Erica discussing?"    
  
Mike chuckled, "The future and what it holds for us newcomers."  He closed the flap and walked over to a campfire, where Earl and David were sitting.  
  
At that the Ranger shook his head then laid down to rest as a dream entered his head of his love.  
  
+++  
  
As Erica and Haldir walk silently back towards the girl's tent to inform Reggie of the task that she and Erica must do, Haldir realized that he needed to retrieve something from his own tent before facing the girl.  
  
"Lady Erica, go ahead I need to retrieve something."  Haldir told her as he went back to his own tent.   
  
"Sure Haldir… I'll meet you at the tent."  Erica said as she walks towards her tent a few yards away and bumps into an elf.  
  
Vidmor had recently heard about Erica not being allowed to fight and went off in search of her.  Running into the teen, the elf commented, "I heard that you will not be allowed to fight."  
  
Looking up Erica said, "Yeah, Mike had to relieve me of active duty."  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked the elf.  
  
"Why do you care it seems that most every male here agrees with the Kings decision," Erica retorted.  
  
"Unlike many of the others I have complete faith in your abilities.  I wanted you to know that you have at least one person supporting your decision, no matter what it may be."  
  
Erica raised a surprised eyebrow at the elf and said, "Thank you.  It is nice to know." Then she reaches up and kissing the elf on the cheek.    
  
The elf blushed under the girls kiss. "You are most welcome my lady.  I only wish that I could do more for you."  
  
Erica looked at the elf and asked, "Why?"  
  
"I will be leaving you here and I worry about you because those terrible nightmares.  I know that you are strong, I just wish I could help you through them." the elf replied  
  
"Thank you. It is really good to know that you care."  Erica said because she wasn't sure what else to say.    
  
The elf answered, "Very well I will not be leaving just yet so if you need someone to talk to, I'll be here."  
  
"I just may take you up on that offer but right now I have to go talk to Reg."  Erica answered as she slowly turned away.  
  
Erica went into the tent that she and Reggie were to share and found her cousin unpacking her stuff. "I wouldn't do that just yet." Erica said   
  
"Why? Are we going somewhere?" Reggie said knowing full well that Erica and her would be going somewhere at some point in time that night.  
  
Erica answered with a nod and a devious smile.  
  
"Where are we going? It through that damn pass, isn't?" Reggie said as she shook at the thought of going there  
  
"Yes but keep it down." Erica hissed as she started to repack her stuff.  
  
At that a voice asked, "May I come in?"  
  
"Ahhhh, Yes." Reggie answered as she knew it was Haldir and she didn't know how to face him.  
  
At seeing the Marchwarden Erica looked to her cousin and said. "I think I'll go check on Duke." The teen then left the tent and left the two of them alone.  
  
"That a good idea." Reggie replied as Erica left.  
  
Turning to Haldir, Reggie shivered at the thought of going into the door of the mountain. "Was there something you needed? Reggie questioned  
  
"My lady I came to wish you a safe journey and give you these." Haldir says as he stepped close to Reggie holding out two small packages. "One is for you and one is for your cousin."  
  
"What journey, I don't know what you are talking about." Reggie said coyly hiding her eyes, because they would tell him she was lying.  
  
"I know what you must do." Haldir said as he placed the packages down on the bed. "My Grand Lady sent theses packages she said I would know when I must give them and to whom I must give them."  
  
"What are they?" Reggie said looking at the package and looked back to the elf as her eyes started to tear.  
  
  
  
"Something to keep you safe when I can not," Haldir replied with heartfelt honesty.   
  
"And who is going to keep you safe? I am worried for you. Please be careful in the battle ahead. Death seems to follow closely in these matters and I do not wish to see you hurt." Reggie said turning from him only for him to put his hand on her shoulder to make her turn back around.  
  
  
  
"By Valar I swear I will do everything in my power to see you again." Haldir swore as he gently stroked her face and gazed into her brown eyes.   
  
Reggie leaned into his chest and placed her arms around him embracing him lovingly. "I am going to hold you to that promise." Reggie said as she moved her hands to his face and rubbed his ears.  
  
For just a few short moments Haldir let the pleasure she was giving him engulf him before he took her hand into his. He looked questioningly in her eyes as if to ask an unspoken question. She answered him by rising up on her tip tops of her toes. Taking her answer to heart Haldir lowered his lips to hers in a feather light kiss. The kiss seemed to last forever as Haldir embraced Reggie. She had never been kissed like that before. Her heart began to beat faster and suddenly started to beat in sequence with his. As they kissed Erica walked in to find them lip locked.  
  
"Hey get a room and not this one." The teen told them.  
  
Reggie and Haldir continued the kiss a moment longer, and were separated by Erica remark. Reggie blushed as Haldir merely smiled at her still looking into her beautiful brown eyes that seem to engulf him in a trance.   
  
"What are these?" Erica questioned looking at the packages on the bed "Hello Middle Earth to Reggie and Haldir?"  
  
Reggie smiled at the elf and gave him another hug and a kiss on the cheek. He beamed, still smiling as left the two girls in the tent. As he left he turned around one more time to look at Reggie and smiled as he walked out the drapery make shift door. Reggie mouthed something to him as if to say "see you soon." And then turned to her cousin and gave her and evil glare.   
  
"Those packages were sent by Lady Galadriel for each of us." Reggie said answering Erica earlier question, and began to smile as she thought about the moment she had just shared with Haldir.   
  
  
  
"Well excuse me. miss I got my self an elf." Erica jeered back as started to open one of the packages.  
  
Reggie turned back and gave her cousin a little kick to her ass.  
  
  
  
"Well what about you and Legolas." Reggie said as she moved towards her cousin to find out was in the package left by Haldir.  
  
  
  
"What? If he cared about me half as much as that elf does about you, Dena wouldn't have had to drag him by the ear to see me." Erica snapped.  
  
  
  
"We'll see," Reggie said with a smile. "I think I know something you don't. You forget I can read people or in this case elves, really well."  
  
  
  
"Whatever, we need to move. Whoa.. is this what I think it is?" Erica asked as she held up a breast plate  
  
  
  
The girls opened the packages, only to find beautifully weaved metal breast plate and elven cloaks with a Lothlorien Leaf as a clasp. Reggie smiled at the package and realized that she was meant to be there, and that she was not forgotten. "I believe it is Mithril, it is a type of metal that the dwarfs mine. I remember reading about it in the book. It is supposed to be as light as a feather and as strong as or stronger than steal." Reggie informed her cousin.  
  
"That's what I thought it was. We better wait 'til later to put this on if someone sees us leaving in it they might figure out what were doing." Erica said as she quietly stuffed it into her pack  
  
  
  
"Good idea. But how are we going to get away from here without being seen?" Reggie questioned as she placed the garments in her pack as well and began to gather her stuff placing a sleeping cat in her bag last. "And how did Haldir know that we were leaving? I am really hoping and praying that he will be okay, that they will all be okay." as a tear started to fall because she knew the battle to come would be bloody and many would die  
  
  
  
"Mike is making the others look the other way for a couple of hours. Haldir just happened to hear. I to hope he'll be ok I would hate to see more die." Erica said as she checked outside to make sure no one was watching. "Good it looks like everyone is gone. Interesting," Erica said as she noted a smaller black horse next to her mount that was not their when she went in.  
  
  
  
"What?" Reggie said as she came over and looked out the door.  
  
"Looks like your elf has left you a present," Erica answered as she noticed the Elfish saddle  
  
"He did, are you sure? Oh she is beautiful. I think I may love that elf, but don't you tell anyone." Reggie said with a smile.  
  
"Let's Move." Erica whispered as she led her grey towards the Demount all the while constantly checking for anyone who might see them.  
  
"Lead the way." Reggie answered as she brought the beautiful black horse into the shadows and followed her cousin.  
  
At first the horses did not want to go into the shadow of the mountain but they followed their leaders command and followed. For several hours the girls moved through the darkness without saying a word until they reached a cross road.   
  
"I think here is as good as any to wait. Let's get ready." Erica said as she dismounted her horse and pulled out the gifts Haldir had given her   
  
Sounds like a plan." Reggie replied as she also dismounted her horse and opened her pack "I wonder what her name is?" Reggie said as she moved her cat so she could get to the new items given to her.  
  
"I'll keep watch while you get changed. We don't know what's out there." Erica said as she placed some night vision goggles on and looked around with her M-16 ready.  
  
"You know if I wasn't going into battle this outfit would work quite well at those clubs back in Florida." Reggie laughed as she put on her new garments. The teen tall about 5'5" was wearing a pair of black leather pants which tucked into her hand made leather boots that Erica had given her for her Birthday, along with a tank top which now had a breast plate placed over it. "Do you remember when we got arrested down there for IDE." Reggie laughed  
  
"Don't remind me I am hoping Gramps still doesn't know about that." Erica laughed as she scanned they surroundings.  
  
"Yeah, I hope you are right, because he might take that staff of his to our asses." Reggie smiled and said "How do I look."  
  
"It's a good think your elf lover can't see you or you wouldn't be a virgin much longer," Erica laughed. "But you might want to put a long sleeve shirt on under that thing. It's starting to get cold."   
  
"Oh be quiet" Reggie sneered at her cousin and said while looking down at her chest "You're right it is a tad chilly." Reggie grabbed a white long sleeve peasant top, took off the breast plate and put the shirt on and re-secured the plate and put on her cloak. "Okay now that I am better prepared for the chilly temp, you go and get changed." Reggie stated as Erica hand her the M-16.   
  
Erica tossed her cousin her goggles. As Erica placed the Mithril breast plate over her black v-neck long sleeved shirt she declared with a chuckle. "I bet I can get a nap in before Aragorn shows up."  
  
"Probably, but I am not betting with you anymore, unless you take credit." Reggie laughed.  
  
"Fine, let's set up camp and wait. You take first watch." Erica said as she finished putting on the cloak. She sat on a rock and leaned against the stone face behind her and began to drift off to sleep but was still somewhat conscious of her surroundings.  
  
"Okay, I'm the night owl anyway." Reggie said with a smile   
  
+++  
  
Mike noticed that Earl and David were sharing a campfire with Eomer and Gamling.  Walking over, he asked, "You guys ready for the field ex?"  
  
"What field exercise?"  Earl asked over David's snoring. "We don't have one scheduled for tonight."  
  
Mike grinned, "That's what you get for missing staff briefings." The teen explained, "We are going to train our recruits about countering a night ambush.  Lord Haldir has graciously agreed to supply the opposition force."  
  
"Cool."  Earl responded as he smacked David awake.  
  
Mike turned to the newly awakened David and ordered, "Go grab your nightvision and be ready to move out within the hour."  
  
"Huh... For what?"  David groggily asks  
  
Earl grinned, "We are going to be walking into an ambush."  
  
"What?  And who's the enemy?"  David asked.  
  
Mike looked to the David and grinned, "The elves of course."  
  
+++  
  
Although Theoden and Eomer had made it clear that they did not want women or hobbits joining the upcoming battle, Both Eowyn and Merry intended to do so anyway. Before leaving Edoras, the shieldmaiden had remembered that Theoden had kept the armor; he had been given when he was a young child. She was sure that it would fit the hobbit and had been proven right. Now, inside the tent the woman finished fastening the last strap.  
  
Eowyn stepped back to admire her work and grinned. "Now off to the smitty with you," she told the hobbit as she gave the hobbit an encouraging pat on the back while exiting the tent.   
  
Outside, Gamling and Eomer were sitting by the campfire when Eowyn and Merry came out. The two Rohirrim had caught bits of the other's conversation and Eomer asked, "Why do you encourage him?"  
  
Eowyn scoffed at her brother, "Why do you question his courage.  Doesn't he have a right to fight with his friends and for those he loves?"  
  
"It is not his courage I question, but the reach of his arm," Eomer answered as he and Gamling laughed. Eowyn glared at both men before stomping off. That exchange had not gone unnoticed as Mike, Earl, Dena, and David who were nearby.  
  
None of the teens liked how the adult were treating the hobbit.  David and Earl looked over to Mike who walked over to the fire and softly said, "I can reach out and take out a foe at 400 yards."  
  
The girl placed her hand on Mike's shoulder to calm him down. "Don't worry boys he'll be going."  Dena quietly whispered to them while handing out the night vision goggles with a knowing smile.  
  
Eomer looked up and answered his new cousin. "You use Modern weapons.  He doesn't even know how to use a weapon."    
  
"Maybe so," answered Mike, "but I wouldn't make fun of someone because of their size."  
  
Eomer thought back to a previous conversation he had with Matthew. Before leaving Edoras the boy had told him that he had been constantly teased about his size by the other children. The horsemaster became serious and conceded, "You are right I am just thinking more of the battle right now."    
  
+++  
  
The Field exercise over the elves and men returned to encampment. Vidmor's blue eyes search the encampment but even his elven eyes could not find what he searched for. Vidmor approached Legolas and ventured a question, "Where are you going, my cousin?"  
  
"With Aragorn," The elf simply stated as he tighten the saddle  
  
"Do be careful on journey," replied Vidmor insincerely and asked "You would not happen to know where Lady Erica is?"  
  
"Thank you, but no I have not seen her since before the night exercise."  Legolas replied with a slight strain in his voice.  
  
"I have been looking for her, but she and her cousin have seemed to disappear from the camp altogether." Vidmor said still looking for Erica in the shadows of the night  
  
"Why are you looking for her?"  The elf questioned, not liking the fact that his kin was looking for the same person he had looked for earlier.  
  
"I am concerned for her mental state, my lord.  She had a disconcerting dream the other night, and I wish to see if she is alright." Vidmor answered honestly  
  
"I spoke with her about them last night.  So you need not concern your self."  Legolas said in a warning tone that was meant to tell Vidmor "leave her alone."    
  
The elf in question did not like that response and glared at his cousin, "She has turned to me for comfort, and I shall not be turned from aiding her by you."   
  
"You ask me what my intention were towards her but what are yours?"  Legolas questioned.  
  
"I have come...." Vidmor began to say as he heard the voice of Lord Elrond who had just finished his conversation with Aragorn and had observed the altercation between Vidmor and Legolas, approached the two. He turned around and bowed, "My Lord"  
  
"I can hear the anger in your voices.  What is the mean of such anger towards one's own kin?"  Lord Elrond demanded.  
  
"My lord, I am sorry for my tone. My cousin and I are just having a slight altercation," answered Legolas bowing to the Elven Lord  
  
"Slight?  You look to me as if you were to come to blows.  Why?" ordered Elrond.   
  
"There is much that we quibble about my lord. This argument is no different." Vidmor answered bowing his head to his lord. Legolas looked harshly in Vidmor's direction still upset with him for his interest in Erica.  
  
The Elf Lord shook his head in disappointment and said, "This battle to come should unite you two not separate. Leave your quarries behind you this is no time to be at odds."   
  
The harsh look that Legolas directed towards his cousin did not go unnoticed by the Elf Lord. "This seems different… I know you two have had your quarrels in the past but what is so strong that you might come to blows over it?"  Lord Elrond demands  
  
  
  
"My Lord, there is much we quarrel about but nothing that is as special one female who I have come to admire for her strength and courage." Vidmor addressed his lord   
  
"Than why does it seem that you two are fighting over her?"  Lord Elrond asked as he looked at Vidmor and than to Legolas   
  
"I too admire the girl and I am weary of my cousin's intentions." Legolas said still staring harshly at Vidmor  
  
  
  
"My intentions?!  What of yours?"  Vidmor demands as he steps towards his cousin in anger  
  
Elrond seeing the rage between the two stepped in between the two who were about take a swing at each other.  "No blows shall be struck between you two.  We are at the eve a great battle against an evil that plagues our lands.  I can not have you two fighting each others...concern yourselves with the battle ahead."  Elrond said with much scorn for the two's actions  
  
"You are right my Lord.  I apologize; it's just that these children have gone through so much from ones of such young years.  I worry for their emotional state after all this is over.  The female we are arguing about is having terrible nightmares."  Legolas explained with deep sadness  
  
"Nightmares, Is she alright?" Lord Elrond questioned.  
  
"I believe so, my lord, I have spoken to her about her dreams."  Vidmor said as remembered his conversation with Erica  
  
"When she is awake is yes but it is affecting her sleep and she is getting less and less each night."  Legolas answered.  
  
  
  
"Than why do you argue over her?"  Lord Elrond asks   
  
"We argue because it seems she needs elven comforting after the nightmares and both of us have comforted her."  Vidmor tried to explain but is not sure of anything  
  
"I am afraid that she will mistake my cousin's comfort as stronger feelings for her when he does not have them."  Vidmor continues.   
  
Legolas looked nastily at Vidmor for that comment and retorted. "I have told her that I care for her a friend, you need not worry cousin."   
  
"Like you told the bar Maid who fell in love you... She killed herself after you rejected her."  Vidmor sneered.  
  
"I will not speak of such a hurt.  She mistook my kindness for more.  Erica knows better and she is stronger."  Legolas retorted with hurt in his eyes  
  
  
  
Elrond looked at the two elves. "I do not wish to see or hear that you two have been arguing; do you understand.  This war to come will be bloody and many will be lost, do not let your differences separate family in such a time"  
  
At Lord Elrond's last words, Haldir approached the three elves. "It is time to leave Vidmor." Haldir says as he places hand on Vidmor's shoulder  
  
Vidmor turned around and asked, "What is it?"  
  
"We have been called home" Haldir said and bowed to Lord Elrond "Our queen needs us. Lothlorian is in great danger."  
  
"I will inform the rest of the elves," offered Vidmor as he walked off.  
  
+++  
  
The Rohirrim had finished setting up camp at the Dunharrow when Mike decided to bring up the issue of having Dena come along.  Looking around, he quickly spotted Theoden, Aragorn, and Eomer having a conference.  The teen walked up and asked, "Father, you have a minute?"  
  
"What is it my son?" Theoden responded.  
  
Mike took a breath, "It's about Dena and some of the girls she's been training.  Now before you say no, it has nothing to do with them being in combat."  
  
"What about Lady Dena and the girls she has been training?  I informed you before my son, that your female companions will not be accompanying us into the battle. They are expected returned to Edoras after we leave," Theoden said looking harshly at the boy.  
  
"I wasn't inferring that they would be coming along with us into the battle.  But if this upcoming fight is as big as Aragorn is inferring then there will be casualties.  Back on Earth, the military realized that the sooner a wounded man received medical attention, the better chance he had at surviving," said the teen in a serious voice.  
  
"You wish me to allow these females to come along to take care of the injured soldiers?  They will stay away from the immediate danger of the fight."  The king asked and began to ponder his son's request  
  
Mike nodded, "That's basically it.  Dena, Karen, and the girls they have been training will ride behind us and set up a first aid station far enough from the battle to be out of any danger, yet close enough that the wounded can be brought there quickly."  
  
"Lady Karen as well?" asked the king. "What does the scout from Boulder have to do with a Medical unit?"  The King asked eyeing the woman who was speaking with Dena out of distance to hear the conversation taking place among the men.  
  
Mike pointed towards Xander Cage, "I was talking to Xander after the adoption party and he mentioned that Karen had been Pre-Med at the University of California, Berkley, before the plague hit."  
  
Aragorn had walked up to go over the upcoming battle in time to hear the conversation. "I see, so she is a skilled healer like Lady Dena."  Aragorn interjected into the conversation.  The Ranger turned to Theoden and said, "These women may be useful in the battle to come, my lord."  
  
Mike nodded, "I realize why you don't want any of us within a hundred miles of Minis Tirith and I can't tell you how that make me feel.  But as my fire support section will help secure our victory so Dena's MASH unit will help save the wounded."  
  
"I will allow these females to accompany us, however I am going to make myself very clear at this moment, they are not be in any battle. They must be far enough away from the fight that I will not worry for their safety."  The king said and motioned fro his son to come closer.  
  
Mike came closer, replying, "I am in complete agreement with you that one.  They will be away from the battlefield and safe as they can be anywhere in Middle Earth. I promise you."  
  
Theoden nodded. "Michael, I am allowing them to come because they will far from the battle, but Erica and Reggie  I can not have along, they have proven themselves to hard to keep from battle situation.  I see a spark of fire in both their eyes that I see in yours. I do not wish for them to get hurt and require that you do not tell them that I am allowing Dena to come along until the last possible moment."  The king told his son quietly.  
  
Mike nodded, "I will do as you ask and not tell them.  But I have released Erica from active duty and Reggie was never part of my command to begin with.  So, I no longer have any control over either of them.  I just thought you should know."  
  
"I understand, but as long as we are clear on this point, you may inform your medical team that they to be accompanying us to Minis Tirith," The king said as he sent his son on his way.  
  
Mike smiled, "Thanks Dad.  I knew you would understand."  
  
Theoden just smiled and returned to his earlier conversation that he was holding with Eomer and Aragorn  
  
++++  
  
Mike walked away from the adults and went in search of the girls.  A Royal Guardsman directed the teen to Eowyn's tent where he overheard the girls talking.  He knocked on the tent-post, yelling out, "You guys decent?"  
  
"If we weren't, you would probably still come in." Dena jeered "But we are so come in already."  
  
The teen ducked into the tent, noticing that Matt was sitting near Eowyn, petting Rusty. He retorted, "You still haven't gotten over me walking into the class when you were fixing your panty hose?"  
  
"No and I doubt I will ever. How would you feel if I walked in on you when you were putting on your pants?" Dena laughed and asked "so what's up?"  
  
"Besides, there was no door and you were in the middle of the classroom.  There was no expectation of privacy.  At least I respected you enough to not cover my eyes, drop into a fetal position while moaning, 'My eyes, my eyes.  Somebody put out my eyes.'"  
  
Mike turned back to Eowyn who looked like she was about to say something. "You had to be there," said the teen.  
  
"Yes I guess I would."  She answered with a smile  
  
Dena glared at the boy and laughed, slapping on the arm. "I guess I would have done same if I saw you without a shirt."  
  
Xander Cage and Karen looked at each other and smiled in response to the banter.  
  
"Now if you had been there without a shirt, I would have begged somebody to put out my eyes." Mike laughed, "There are some things no man should be forced to see."  
  
Dena looked around and declared, "I don't see one."  
  
All three females began to laugh at the quip and Matt joined in as well.  
  
"Then you need new glasses," retorted the teen.  "But to get back on track, I talked to Dad about bringing you and Karen along when we ride out tomorrow."  
  
Dena's eyes grew bright and she reached for her rifle, "Cool I'll get my Battle gear ready."     
  
Karen nodded over the news that the boy had finally shown some sense. "It's about time you convinced your Daddy that American women can kick some major ass."  Karen retorted.  
  
Mike held up his hands, "The no fighting rule still stands.  I convinced the king that we needed a medical unit near the battle area to give first aid to any wounded." Looking to Karen, he asked, "How far along in medical school did you get?"  
  
"Less than a year and I would have be an OR doctor."  Karen replied with a little disappointed that she couldn't finish her degree.  
  
"Well as of right now, you and Dena are heading up Rohan's first MASH unit. Your medical skills will be more valuable than your fighting."  
  
"Mike I am not sure there is enough supplies here for the upcoming battle.  We'll need to spend the next couple days getting more.  Can you ask you dad to arrange for help?" Dena asked.  
  
Mike shook his head, "We don't have the time. We'll be riding out in the morning.  I need you two to canvas the camp and get whatever medical supplies and food you can scrounge."  
  
"Can and will do." Dena replied "Karen lets get to it."  
  
"Right behind you," Karen said as she followed Dena out of the tent but she did she grabbed Xander's arm dragging him out of the tent. "And you can HELP"  
  
Mike waited for the two girls and former extreme sportsman to leave before turning to the other point he had come to discuss. The teen knelt down in front of Matt and looked the boy in the eye, "Hey Matt, I've got an important job for you and I can't trust anybody else with it."  
  
"Really, what is it?" The boy asked as his eyes glowed with excitement of being entrusted with a duty of his own.  
  
Reaching out to scratch the Irish Setter behind the ears, the teen answered, "You see I'm going to be gone for a few days and I need someone to take care of Rusty.  It's an important job."  
  
"Rusty, you want me to take care of her." The glow in Matt's eyes faded. "I guess I could do that."  
  
Mike looked over to Eowyn, mentally pleading, turning back to the boy he continued, "That's not all.  As prince, I'll need somebody to hold down the fort in Edoras until I return.  Can I count on you?"  
  
"I can do that!!" Matt said jumping for joy at his task. "Auntie Eowyn, did you hear that? Mike wants me to hold down the fort at Edoras."  
  
Mike smiled, "Now, you will need to make sure Rusty is fed and taken out to use the bathroom every night."  
  
"I can do that too." the boy said hugging Mike and turned to the Rusty who wagged her tail and began licking the young boy's face.  
  
"Why don't you go see your Dad," suggested Mike.  "We'll be riding out in the morning."  
  
"Okay" the boy exclaimed as he ran out of the tent in search of Eomer. "I can't wait to tell dad."  
  
Mike watched as the boy ran out, followed closely by the dog.  Turning back to Eowyn he said, "Who will be looking after Matt while we are gone?"  
  
"I will have a few of the ladies watching over him." She answered unsure if the teen had overheard Dena, Karen and her speaking earlier about her possible venture into the battle  
  
Mike nodded, "Good and Rusty will keep his mind off his father and grandfather being gone."  Grinning at the shieldmaiden, Mike asked, "Want to bet where Rusty will be sleeping?"  
  
"I am sure she will be resting with young Matthew.  She loves to be in the company of someone when she is sleeping.  And since you and Dena will not be there, that duty now rest on my nephew." Eowyn said with a smile  
  
Mike laughed, "Yeah, that dog is one of the biggest babies I have ever seen.  I know Dad is sending you back to Edoras with the women and children.  How are you handling it?"  
  
"I have much concern, my cousin.  My place is not in Edoras at this time.  I should be fighting along side my uncle and brother." the shieldmaiden sighed  
  
Mike nodded, "I know what you mean.  I only convinced him to let me go as long as I agreed to stay out of bow range and not do anything brash.  Now, I ask you, am I the type of person to do anything brash?"  
  
The shieldmaiden smiled and began to giggle slightly. "My cousin, I know all to well that you are the type of person to do something brash. But if you know what is good for you should not when it comes to dealing with my uncle."  
  
Mike smiled, "I may have pulled a few stunts back home.  But in combat, I weigh every decision carefully.  I am just a very aggressive leader who leads from the front."  
  
"I know, I know, my cousin I have heard you tell this to my uncle many of times." Eowyn said shaking her head. "I also know that when you lead from the front you take many chances. Just be careful."  
  
++++  
  
Aragorn left swiftly after the conversation with the King and Eomer to ready his belonging for the trip through the pass and into the cavern of the Dead. As he left he was joined by Legolas and Gimli and rode off towards the door under through the mountain.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The Haunted Pass  
  
Near the entrance to the Dwimorburg  
  
Land of Rohan  
  
0500 hours  
  
March 13, 3019  
  
(Middle Earth)  
  
Legolas, who was still a little down hearted that Erica had not said goodbye to him, snapped out of his state at the sound of human heart beats ahead of them. "Someone is lurking ahead."  
  
"What do your elven ears hear?" Aragorn whispered to the elf beside him.  
  
"Two human heart beats."   
  
"Only two? Good I can take them my self." Gimli huffed.  
  
"How far ahead are they?" The Ranger asked as he readied his sword  
  
"Less than a few hundred yards."  
  
"We must strike quick, I doubt they are friends." Aragorn said.  
  
"That I agree laddie. No friend of ours would be caught dead here." Gimli remarked as he raises his axe for battle  
  
Gimli dismounted the horse and ran ahead of his friends to get the kill. He jumped out in front of two cloaked figures. "It is about Damn time, Shortshit." Reggie said as she took off her night goggles. "Next time if you're not careful, you might get shot" she laughed as she lowers her weapon.  
  
"See I told you I could get a nap in before they got here," Erica remarked with a yawn.  
  
"Yeah, I know. It is a good thing I didn't make that bet."  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Aragorn demanded.  
  
"We are here to save the day of course." Reggie said with an evil grin.  
  
"But we were told to do so by Gramps, sorry you know him as Gandalf." Erica replied ignoring her cousin stealing her line.  
  
Legolas stared straight at the girls, "This no place for children."   
  
"Tell that to Gramps he and Lady Galadriel made sure that we were to stick close by Aragorn." Erica snapped at the elf as she got on her horse.  
  
"Well let's get this show on the road. There is a battle ahead, boys." Reggie said as she mounted her horse. Legolas recognized the horse and the elfish saddle. "Where did she come from?" He questioned pointing at the horse.  
  
"From someone who treats us like the warriors we are." Erica replied as she got her horse next to Aragorn's. The teen looked at the Ranger and asked, "Well are we going to sit here all day or are we going to face the dead?"   
  
At this point Mr. Cuddles who had been sitting on the rock jumped onto Reggie's horse and meowed letting everyone know that he was ready to go.  
  
"You brought that feline?" Gimli said as he pointed at the cat  
  
"Short shit, I am betting that he will make more kills than you." Reggie sneered at the dwarf and began to laugh  
  
"I'll take that bet." Erica chuckled  
  
"Oh no! No bets are to be made with you, cus." Reggie jeered  
  
Legolas moved closer to Aragorn and whispered to him in elfish. "We should send them back. This is no place for these girls."  
  
Even though Erica couldn't understand what they were saying she had a pretty good idea and gave Legolas a dirty look.   
  
Aragorn answered the elf back in elfish saying, "If Gandalf and Lady Galadriel sent them there must be a reason. They will come with us."  
  
The next several hours went by in silence.  
  
Gimli interrupted the silences as he began to shake a little. "This place chills me to the bone."  
  
"Many years ago, a group of warriors pledged to the last king of Gondor to come to his aid. But when the time came and when Gondor need was direr, they fled and vanished into the darkness of the Mountain. And so Isildor cursed them never to rest until they fulfilled their pledge." Legolas told his companions  
  
"You're not helping." Erica hissed at the elf as she wrapped her self tighter in the cloak she had been given  
  
"He is merely telling us the legend, we already know." Reggie whispered to her cousin. "Do not fear, remember in the story the ghost king comes to the aid of Aragorn, we'll be fine, I think." Reggie continued as she bit her lip at that her cousin hit her in the arm to get her to shut up  
  
"Oww" Reggie said as she rubbed her arm. Legolas looked directly at the girls strangely and wondered what Reggie was talking about because even though she whispered to her cousin his elfish ear heard everything. "I'll change the subject." Reggie whispered and says aloud directing the question mostly towards Legolas. "Hey does anyone know what this horse's name is? She a great horse but I don't want to keep referring to as horse. It is kind of rude."  
  
"You do not know her name?" Aragorn questioned  
  
"Ahhh, no. Why would I ask if I did?" Reggie retorted  
  
A strange wind whistled about the girl as a soothing female voice answered the girl's nagging question. "Chula"  
  
"Whoa what was that?" Reggie said a tad un-nerved by the strange voice but somewhat calmed by it as well.  
  
"What was what, cus?" Erica questioned  
  
Reggie looked at her cousin as her eyes widened and replied. "A strange voice, I think just told me her name." The girl then looked forward and leaned in close to the horse. "Is your name Chula" The horse whinnied and tossed her head in reply happy to hear her name. "Then Chula it is." Reggie giggled and stroked the horse's neck.  
  
"Her name is Chula everyone." Reggie announced to her companions who just looked at the girl strangely.  
  
They rode most of the evening.  Gimli notice that the two young girls needed to rest decided to make his friends break for the night.   
  
"Enough I need off this Foul steed." Gimli told then as he jumped off the horse. "We rest here."    
  
Aragorn hitched his horse to a nearby stump and looked at the girls, "You two need to get your sleep.  I'll take first watch."  
  
Reggie yawned and countered, "Sleep who needs that."   
  
The Ranger looked to Legolas, Gimli and grinned.  "Apparently, you do, Mistress Reggie."  
  
"But so do your Aragorn.  I will take first watch."  Legolas told him.  
  
Aragorn nodded, "Very Well, I will rest once the girls are resting."  
  
"Oh, perhaps you are right.  But I think sleep won't come easily." Reggie answered as she laid out her stuff and curled up shivering with the cold night air flowing over her.  
  
Aragorn smiled and draped his cloak over the girl before returning to his place by the fire.  
  
"Thanks" Reggie replied and wished it was Haldir's cloak.  
  
Legolas moved over to Erica and gently shook her, "Wake up, we are sharing the watch."  
  
"Huh.  Okay."  The teen said as she got up and grabbed her M-16.  
  
The elf went back to the fire and stoked it while waiting for Erica to join him.  
  
Erica yawned and started looking around before stating.  "You could have a mile high fire in this place and it would still be cold."  
  
Legolas smiled, "Then it is fortunate elves do not feel the cold like mortals.  However if you like, I could lend you my cloak to keep warm."  
  
"No thank you.  The cold will help me keep awake for my watch."  Erica remarked.  
  
"Why did you want me to stand watch with you?"  Erica finally asked as she noticed his coldness to her since they met up earlier.  
  
Legolas looked out into the night, "This is no place for a couple young girls."  
  
"Listen, I told you that Gandalf told me stay with Aragorn.  So that's what I am doing.   If you got a problem with that bitch at him and don't take it out on me.  At least he believes us to be warriors and not children."  Erica snapped  
  
Legolas shook his head, "I am not bitching as you say but you are much too young to be fighting a war.  I am concerned for both you and your cousin's safety, especially where we are going."  
  
"Yeah so we are young but it has to be done and I am just like Mike I can't and won't sit by and watch my friends and family die without trying to do something about it, you old   
  
Fart."  Erica angrily remarked  
  
"I respect the Lady Galadriel's and Mithandir's decision.  I only hope it does not result in your injury or death."  
  
"I really wonder if you truly care or if it's just a show?"  Erica quietly questioned  
  
The elf sighed, "I do care and have done so since you and your friends came to this world.  I just don't want to see you get hurt.  We will be facing more than mere orcs on this journey and I desire your safety."  
  
Erica walked over to him and took his face into her hands having him look into her green eyes and asked.  "But how do you feel for me?"  
  
"You are my friend and I am concerned for your well being." Legolas said and turned from the girl. A moment later, he turned back and took the girl in his arms to keep her from shaking in the cold night breeze.  
  
Erica accepted the embrace but it was her heart breaking that caused her the shiver.  
  
The two sat as Legolas began singing to her while she cuddled closer to him for warmth.  
  
After a while he noticed her sleeping and picked up a small pebble and tossed it at Aragorn to wake him up.  
  
Aragorn shook his head and sat up, "Is it my time?"  
  
Legolas nodded and covered the sleeping girl on his shoulder with his cloak  
  
Aragorn walked over, "You should get some rest as well."  
  
"I will but I can not move, because if I do she shall awaken." the elf whispered  
  
as the girl stirred  
  
"Then sleep there.  I' will keep watch."  
  
"Thank you my friend."  Legolas says as he went into his elven sleep.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rohirrim Gathering  
  
Hold of Dunharrow  
  
Land of Rohan  
  
0800 hours  
  
March 13, 3019  
  
(Middle Earth)  
  
The next morning, the Rohirrim broke camp and prepared to ride off.  King Theoden rode through the camp telling the Riders to pack light and be ready to ride.  He made one final pass through the camp to find his new son waiting at his tent. Mike had spent the morning with David and Earl preparing his unit to move out  
  
"We leave immediately will your machine be able to keep up?"  Theoden asked riding closer to the tent as he looked worriedly at his new son.  
  
Satisfied with the preparations, the teen waited for his father to ride up before saying,   
  
"We are good to go, father.  The MAP should be able to keep up."  
  
"Be safe my son."  Theoden stated as he moved out  
  
"I will father, I will," vowed the teen.  He quickly mounted Nickie and leaned over to tell the horse, "Looks like we are heading into battle.  You ready?" The horse stamped her foot and snorted as if to say "Damn straight."  
  
Mike grinned and moved over to Earl and David, "I just told Dad the unit was ready to move out.  Are you?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. When are we leaving?' The teens said in unison as they looked at each other.  
  
Mike turned around towards the front of the camp.  "I would say about now."  Mike pointed towards where the King was forming up the Riders.  "We had better get up there or dad is going to leave us behind."  
  
David pulled out his bugle and blew a few notes.  
  
The teens led their troop over to the head of the column.  Stopping near the king, Mike saluted, "SIR, my people are waiting the order."  
  
Theoden nodded and ordered, "Move out."  
  
Mike followed right behind Theoden and Eomer.  As the Riders moved out, Earl noticed there was something strange about one of the Riders and mentioned it to David.  "Hey David, you notice anything different about that horse with two riders?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" The teen asked  
  
"I just get the feeling I know the tall one.  Of course the other is our hobbit friend Merry."  
  
"Shut up boys or I will have to hurt you."  Dena said as she began riding up to boys and passing them.  
  
"I definitely know that voice." Earl smiled at his friend as she rode off  
  
David returned the grin, "And I would obey that rider's orders if I were you."  
  
"Yes Sir."  The teens laughed.  
  
Mike moved alongside Theoden and asked, "How long will it take to get there?"  
  
"Three days hard ride."  
  
"I take it we are not stopping for night?"  
  
"We will stop occasionally so that both the men and the horses will have enough strength to fight." The king answered  
  
Mike nodded then waited a while before saying, "I wanted to go over how I'll deploy my people."  
  
Theoden answered, "That will be fine as long as they are as far back as those weapons can keep them."    
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The Dwimorberg (The City of the Dead)  
  
Land of Rohan  
  
1100 hours  
  
March 14, 3019  
  
(Middle Earth)  
  
Aragorn and his companions rose with the sun's first light and travel farther into the mountain pass only to find themselves in front a large door. The Ranger dismounted and began leading his increasingly frightened steed towards the entrance.  
  
"The way is shut. the door shut. It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it. The way is shut."  Legolas said, reading the symbols on the doorway.  
  
Erica looked to Reggie and shook her head. Turning back to the elf she said, "You are a mood killer."    
  
"You're telling me." Reggie remarked as a scary wind and eerie feeling spooked the horses.  
  
His companions followed The Ranger's lead and also dismounted.  Aragorn had reached the entrance when his horse bolted and ran off, followed by the others.  The Ranger took one last look at the departing horses and vowed, "It matters not I will not be stopped." He charged into the cavern declaring without concern for himself, "I do not fear death."  
  
Legolas followed behind the ranger with Erica close after him. Finally the dwarf remarked on the irony of the situation after staring befuddle at the giant entry way, "This is something unheard of. An Elf would go underground, when a Dwarf dare not. Oh, I'd never hear the end of it." Gimli said as he was about to go into the cavern.   
  
At the dwarfs remark, Reggie walked up behind him and slapped him on the shoulder saying, "Damn straight Short Shit."  She quickly followed her cousin inside with Gimli trailing after her.  
  
In side the Cave, a cold, foreboding wind blew all around them as Aragorn lit a torch. They followed a darken passage into the center of a cave where a ghostly King appeared before them and declared eerily.  "The way is shut and the dead keep it. None that come shall pass. Who dares enter?"  
  
"One who shall have your allegiance!" Aragorn demanded.  
  
"The dead do not suffer the living."  The King sneered.  
  
At the ghost words Thousands of other apparitions started to appear and surround the group from across the chasm.  
  
"Can I shit my pants?"  Erica quietly asked her cousin who was at her back.  
  
Reggie replied in an equally quiet voice. "Been there, Done that, Got the stain."   
  
The Dead king started to laugh as Legolas shot an arrow through him.  
  
"You shall suffer me," Aragorn informed the spirit. "I have summoned you to fulfill your oaths."  
  
"None but the King of Gondor can command me."  The Dead King hissed and swung his blade at Aragorn who used his own blade to stop it.  
  
"The blade was broken."  The Dead king said in disbelief.  
  
"It's has been remade."  Aragorn answered while grabbing the dead king around the neck and throwing him back.  
  
Turning to the other ghosts Aragorn offered.  "Fight for us  and reclaim your honor.... What Say you?..... What Say?"  
  
Gimli looked over the assembled ghosts and snorted, "You are wasting your time Aragorn. They had no honor in life they have none in death."   
  
This time it was the dwarf who was surprised when the ghost quickly swore allegiance to the Ranger and began following him outside.  
  
Upon exiting the cavern Legolas paused and allowed others to go pass him as he wanted to speak to Erica without an audience.  
  
"Erica may I have a moment?"  The elf said as he allowed the others to pass him while he grabbed her arm.  
  
"What's up?"  Erica asks as she slowed her pace at the elf touch and looked at him.  
  
"I would like to speak to you about your plans for this battle." Legolas said releasing the girl's arm  
  
"Oh great, here it comes again."  Erica thought to herself than said.  "Plans are to take out as many bad guys as possible."  
  
  
  
"I believe that you and your cousin should stay behind us once the battle begins.  We will protect you from danger." The elf began to say  
  
  
  
"Listen, I am not hearing this.  I am tired of this crap.  This is my new home and my family that the evil bastards are threatening, I am fighting and so is my cus."  Erica snapped at him  
  
  
  
"Fighting is one thing, but I worry that death will take you and your cousin in this war.  Are you not worried for your safety as well as your cousin's?" Legolas said pointing at the brunet walking beside Gimili  
  
"Death....she and I have seen it happening for the last 6 months, it's nothing new! You really have no idea what it's like to watch thousands upon thousands of people die before your eyes, a slow and painful death.  We should be dead but we not and we won't stand by and watch more die when there is something we can do about it.  So back hell off!!"  Erica angrily retorted.  
  
  
  
Legolas stared into the girl's eyes as anger grew inside her. "All I am saying is that this battle maybe too much for you, since death has already been plaguing your mind." He said with concern and compassion for Erica.  
  
"Don't go there elf, it's not a pretty place, but it's set for battle and I am not changing it."  Erica replies.  
  
Sensing that he was getting nowhere in this conversation he sought a different way of convincing the female. "Do you believe it wise that your mind has been set for battle the whole time you have been in this realm?  You have not had a mind of anything else.  I fear that you will lose yourself in the darkness that seeks to consume you in battle."   
  
Erica first response was to slap him as she did she said.  "Get off you fucking high horse and leave me alone.  You are no friend..."  Erica than walked away, obviously furious with overprotective male.  
  
The elf was stunned by the girl response and did not pursue the conversation further as he watched Erica leave his presence.  
  
Reggie heard a loud slap that had originated from behind her.  She turned to see her cousin storm off from a very stunned Legolas.  As Erica approached with a grizzly look of pure unadulterated anger in her eyes, Reggie asked with concern for her cousin mood. "What's wrong? Did the elf piss you off; I can go beat him up if you like"  
  
"Yes he did but kicking his ass will be done by me but later."  Erica said as she stormed off to catch up with Aragorn.  
  
"Okay...not going to quibble with you about it."  Reggie called after her cousin "Hmm…I might just have to have my own chat with the elf."  
  
++++  
  
Corsair Landing  
  
River Anduin  
  
1100 hours  
  
March 16, 3019  
  
(Middle Earth)  
  
A great glowing swell of green swept over the plains of Gondor as the Army of the Dead followed Aragorn towards the river.  Rising over a crest, Aragorn pointed towards a group of ships resting on the shore.  "There lies our transportation to the White City."  
  
"Oh great! Reggie I hope you got those sick pill for your cat,"  Erica mumbled.  
  
"I always do. Never know when I am going to have to be on a boat."  Reggie replied  
  
Legolas jogged closer to Erica, "How are you holding up?"  
  
"I am fine as if you care."  Erica snapped at the elf with the pain still fresh from their last argument.  
  
"Gimli, keep up or you are going to miss the boat." Reggie called back to the dwarf.  
  
The elf placed his hand on the teen's shoulder to get her attention.  "I was referring to your unease with being so close to the dead."  
  
The dwarf just huffed and puffed as he ran trying to keep up with the rest of the group. "Do I need to have Mr. Cuddles give you a little motivation?" Reggie jeered at the dwarf threatening him with the cat.  
  
Gimli stared at the teen before tersely replying, "As I said before I am a sprinter not a runner."  
  
Aragorn looked back to the girls and said, "We do not have time to bicker.  We must reach those ships before the Corsairs sail off."  
  
"Fine, how do you want to handle the baddies on board?"  Erica asked as she ran up next to him.  
  
Reggie snorted and said under her breath, "Whatever you want boss."    
  
The Ranger pointed towards the green wave flowing over the hill and rushing towards the boats.  Black specks could be seen jumping into the water as pirates jumped into the river and began swimming off.  "We do not have to do anything.  The dead have already taken care of the problem."  
  
"And here I was looking forward to a little warm up." Reggie said as she ran closer to her cousin.  
  
"Spoil sports."  Erica hissed  
  
Legolas began running towards the ship.  As he passed by the girls, he informed Erica, "We will talk afterwards."  
  
"Don't count on it."  Erica said without looking at the elf.  
  
At Erica's harsh words Aragorn glanced over at the teen.  
  
Gimli grinned as he too ran pass the girls, "You girls are slow today."  
  
"Oh shut up short shit" Reggie sneered as she began to run faster and was in the same stride as the dwarf as she once again began to pass the dwarf with Mr. Cuddles who laid resting on her shoulder smiling evilly at Gimli.  
  
The Ranger was waiting at the leading boat when the girls ran up.  He gave Reggie a stern look and asked, "Would you like me to talk to Gandalf about your language, Young Lady?"  
  
Erica smiled at the thought  
  
"What I didn't say anything he wouldn't have said to get the dwarf to move faster," Reggie said innocently  
  
Aragorn crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "Well?"  
  
"Face it girl, he's worse than a big brother."  Erica smiled  
  
"Hey, what can I say I learned to swear from some one very special and important in my life and I don't think that I will be changing my ways anytime soon."  Reggie said sweetly remembering her grandfather teaching her how to swear as she began to laugh  
  
Aragorn responded, "I seem to recall, the good Wizard was not too pleased with Erica's language.  Do you really think he will be pleased with yours?"  
  
"Well no, but what can I do, I said what said." Reggie laughed and looked the ranger in the eyes and said "I am sure he'll say something to me later, and I doubt I won't slip up in front of him. So lay off, okay.  I'll work on the language problem."  
  
"Reggie doesn't this remind you of the rebuilt Private ship we got to sail on last year.  We should be able to helps sail it."  Erica said as she glanced at the ship  
  
Aragorn sighed then patted the girl on the head, "Very well we need to be off.  Minas Tirith will need us if it has any hope of survival, much less victory."  
  
"Yeah, this is almost an exact replica of it," Reggie remarked looking at the sails on the mast.  
  
"Yes sir."  Erica answered as she headed for the bow to untie the boat.  
  
As the boat pulled out into the river, Gimli walked over to Erica and Reggie, commenting, "At least we don't have Mike or Earl with us.  I shudder to think what those two would be up to with one of these boats."  
  
Reggie nodded and agreed completely with the dwarf, "I would hate to think about those two would do aboard this thing."   
  
As they started to sail off, Erica headed towards front of the ship to get away from the elf and think when Aragorn approached her.  
  
"I noticed that you and Legolas have not been speaking lately.  What is wrong?" asked the Ranger.  
  
"Ask him.  The greater than now elf," Erica sneered. "Sorry Aragorn."  
  
"It is alright, however I would rather hear it from you," answered the Ranger  
  
"It's just he keeps pissing me off.  One minute he's all nice and comforting to me. And the next he's treating me as though I am a baby, who can't handle herself in a fight."  
  
"He is just concerned for you as am I," Aragorn said placing a hand on the girl's shoulder  
  
"I know I've been having nightmares but they don't affect my battle judgment.  Plus, he's been more moody with me than a woman on her period." Erica huffed.  
  
Aragorn sighed, "That's because you are so young in his eyes and in mine as well.  I still am uneasy about having you in this fight."  
  
"Don't you start! Gramps knows I can handle myself and he wouldn't have sent me if I couldn't do the job.  And you trust him, doubt you?"  Erica questioned.  
  
Aragorn countered, "I know what Gandalf said and I do trust him.  But, I still am uneasy with having someone so young in a battle.  Theoden had no choice at Helms Deep.  Here it's different."  
  
As Erica was talking with Aragorn, Reggie decided to confront the elf about his attitude earlier towards her cousin and her.  "Legolas may I speak to you?" Reggie asked politely.  
  
Legolas looked over at the girl, "What is it?"  
  
"Okay, I don't know you really well, and it is nice that you are concerned for us, but you need to realize something."  Reggie said.  
  
"But since your mind is set.  I will abide by Gandalf's decision.  Just be careful." Aragorn said looking into Erica's green eyes.  
  
"There is no difference my new home and my family are threaten.  I will fight either way.  I will, but you better do the same."  Erica answered.   
  
"We are not like normal women, girls or children that you have come into contact with. Our grandfather, you know him as Gandalf taught us to take care of ourselves and he sent Erica on this mission and I would not leave her side that is why I am here."  Reggie said looking at the elf with much certainty in her voice.  "You may not like having us here but we are here and we will be fighting in this battle whether you like it or not."  
  
Legolas turned back to the rail, "You are both so young.  You should be safe at home not riding off to death and destruction."  
  
"That is ultimately our decision to make. We are not fragile creatures, that need to be shielded from this battle. You are right to think that we are too young, but you are wrong that we can not handle this battle. We have seen death and destruction, so this battle does and will not change our minds of what we must do to win against the evil plaguing this world."  Reggie replied with much strength and conviction for the responsibilities that she and her cousin had set out to accomplish.  
  
"Oh great looks like Reg is having it out with elf boy.  You better go save him."  Erica told Aragorn who went to save his elven friend from the girl's cousin, as she turned back around and looks off in to the distances.  
  
+++  
  
As the boast sailed towards Osgiliath, one of the girls began zoning out and having a vision of events from afar.  
  
"OH, SHIT! That is one Fucking big Spider," Erica whispered.  
  
Gimli began looking around and finally spotted a little black spider running across the deck.  Being a gentleman, he flattened it with his foot, saying, "You want have to worry about that little fellow.  I never knew you were scared of spiders.  
  
"Get him! Look out!"  Erica screamed.  
  
"Lady Erica, are you okay?" Aragorn said turning back to the girl who started cheering at some unknown person and ducked at an unseen foe.  
  
The dwarf placed his hand on her shoulder to steady her, "Look Missy I killed it.  It's only a spot on the deck."  
  
"Take that you Bitch!"  Erica cheered   
  
Erica's voice drew Reggie and Legolas from their discussion.  They stopped their conversation and followed her voice to bow of the desk. "What is going on?" Reggie began to question as she ducked from her cousin's flailing arms.  
  
The dwarf turn back towards Reggie who had just arrived and said, "I think your cousin has finally lost her mind.  Not that she had much to lose, mind you."  
  
"Oh she has one but at this moment I think it has jumped ship." Reggie replied  
  
The Dead King stepped forward and said.  "Master Dwarf remove you hand from her. She is not aware of anything but what she is seeing."  
  
The dead king's voice grabbed the other's attention and as one, they turned to the ghost. "What is she seeing?" Aragorn questioned.  
  
"I do not know but her aura is blue.  She is seeing something far away."  The King answered.  
  
"What should we do?" asked the Ranger  
  
"Leave her alone until the vision is done.  That is all that can be done.  Just make sure she doesn't hurt herself."  He replied.  
  
"Yeah Haw... That's got to hurt..... Noooo... Frodo...."  Erica said with tears coming down her eyes.  
  
"Are you sure she is really close to edge to ship." Reggie said as pointed to Erica's position.  
  
"Very well," answered the Ranger, who stood back and waited.  
  
"She is crying" Legolas observed as he noticed the girls tears.  
  
"You and Me Sam, Go for it."  Erica said as she began to move and started to fall over the edge of the ship.  
  
Both Aragorn and Gimli ran up and grabbed an arm to keep her on the boat.  
  
"ERICA" Reggie screamed as she rushed to her cousin.  
  
Erica blinked several times as her friends came into view.  "That was weird."  
  
"What the hell was that about?" Reggie said hugging her cousin.  
  
Aragorn asked, "What did you see?"  
  
"I saw something really strange... It's like that dream I had back on Earth but this time it was so clear...." Erica said looking at Legolas.  
  
"This was no dream child" The ghostly king said approaching the girl.  
  
Legolas nodded and asked, "Would you like to tell us about it?"  
  
"You remember I told you about that spider dream that I had back on Earth well.  It was it."  Erica said.  
  
"Sam fought the spider and won.  But we thought Frodo was dead but he wasn't."  
  
"That Bitch stung him but all she did was knock him out.  Sam is going after him."  Erica said with a large smile.  
  
Aragorn turned to the ghost, asking, "Why did you say it was no dream?"  
  
"She has the Gift of sight."  He answered.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Spiders, great, this adventure is starting to become a lot of fun." Reggie uttered sarcastically.  
  
"There is strong power in her but this gift is only the start.  We felt it when she arrived in our dwelling place.  It is a power that hasn't been felt in many years."  
  
"What the hell do you mean?" Erica snapped at the King.  
  
Gimli rested his axe, "Yes, what do you mean?"  
  
"You are the granddaughter of a wizard." Legolas interjected. "A white wizard, there is an old legend of the last of the Fire Birds to be reborn in a child not of this place."  He began to explain.  
  
"That is the next part of the Legend, that it be a descendent of a White Wizard."  The dead king said as he realized the colossal impact that the girl would have on this world.  
  
"Go on," urged Aragorn.  
  
"What?" Reggie exclaimed "It's like we entered into an X file episode."  
  
At that Erica smacked her cousin saying.  "I swear if I hear one smart ass comment about Jean Grey I am kicking your ass."  
  
"I said X files not Xmen you blonde fool." Reggie sneered rubbing her arm, "See if I care if you fall overboard next time."  
  
"But seriously what else does the legend say?"  Erica asked.  
  
Gimli raised an eyebrow and asked, "Lady Reggie, who is this Jean Grey?"  
  
"She was a fictional character from a comic book series on Earth.  She was supposed to possess a great fire bird within her."  Reggie answered   
  
"That the Phoenix would be a sign of the return of the King and...."  The King began to say but was hesitant.  "The legend further speaks of when the King of men return many things would change and worlds' of many would unite but at great cost."  
  
"What is the cost?"  Erica asked.  
  
"I am sorry but it never said."  The King replied.  
  
Gimli turned back to Aragorn, "Well you are the King of Man, so would Erica be the Phoenix?"  
  
"That one f-upped legend." Reggie said catching her self on the bad word and began to question the dead king. "Does this mean she has the power to create fire like phoenix? But the Phoenix must die to be reborn?  What the hell is this all suppose to mean?"  
  
Aragorn asked, "And what does this have to do with this Jean Grey?"  
  
"Get off the Xmen bit guys, new freakin subject." Reggie exclaimed throwing her arms in the air. "I will explain the whole Jean Grey bit, later."  
  
"Long story short she was good but with that much power she became bad and her friends had to kill her to stop the evil she was spreading."  Erica answered.    
  
"That will not happen to you."  Legolas said reassuring the girl  
  
"Thanks..."  Erica says with a worried look.  
  
Aragorn shook his head, "Then we will lay this news aside for later as we near Osgiliath and must prepare."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Five miles west of Minas Tirith  
  
Land of Gondor  
  
0845 hours  
  
March 16, 3019  
  
(Middle Earth)  
  
The Rohirrim rode day and night, taking short rest breaks before continuing towards the White City.  It was not long before they say the black smoke rising into the horizon.  Riding alongside Theoden and Eomer were the Boulder scouts as well as Mike and Earl.    
  
Looking at the smoke, Mike spouted, "Half a league, half a league,  
  
 Half a league onward,  
  
All in the valley of Death  
  
 Rode the six hundred  
  
Earl nodded and added," "Forward, the Light Brigade!  
  
"Charge for the guns!" he said  
  
Into the valley of Death  
  
 Rode the six hundred."  
  
Mike continued, "Forward, the Light Brigade!"  
  
Was there a man dismay'd?  
  
Not tho' the soldier knew  
  
 Someone had blunder'd  
  
Their's not to make reply,  
  
Their's not to reason why,  
  
Their's but to do and die  
  
Into the valley of Death  
  
 Rode the six hundred."  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Eomer questioned from beside the two teens, puzzled by the conversation they were having.  
  
Xander, the Boulder scout had been listening and answered the Horsemaster, "They are reciting a poem from our world called 'The Charge of the Light Brigade."  
  
Mike didn't answer, but added, "Cannon to right of them,  
  
Cannon to left of them,  
  
Cannon in front of them  
  
 Volley'd and thunder'd;  
  
Storm'd at with shot and shell,  
  
Boldly they rode and well,  
  
Into the jaws of Death,  
  
Into the mouth of Hell  
  
 Rode the six hundred.  
  
Earl, picked up with, "Flash'd all their sabres bare,  
  
Flash'd as they turn'd in air,  
  
Sabring the gunners there,  
  
Charging an army, while  
  
All the world wonder'd  
  
Plunged in the battery-smoke  
  
Right thro' the line they broke;  
  
Cossack and Russian  
  
Reel'd from the sabre stroke  
  
Shatter'd and sunder'd.  
  
Then they rode back, but not  
  
Not the six hundred."  
  
"Quite poetic for the exchange that we're going to be in," Xander said, still listening to the teens reciting the poem  
  
Mike stared straight ahead as he finished, "Cannon to right of them,  
  
Cannon to left of them,  
  
Cannon behind them  
  
Volley'd and thunder'd;  
  
Storm'd at with shot and shell,  
  
While horse and hero fell,  
  
They that had fought so well  
  
Came thro' the jaws of Death  
  
Back from the mouth of Hell,  
  
All that was left of them,  
  
Left of six hundred."  
  
Xander turned to David and asked, "Do they do that a lot? Just randomly spout of things?"  
  
Earl grinned, "You'll get used to it if you hang around us long enough."  
  
Mike turned back to his father, cousin, and explained, "Over a hundred years ago one of the great nations of Earth, Great Britain, sent an army to fight Russia on the Crimean Peninsula.  At a place named Balaclava the armies clashed.  The Light Brigade was a cavalry unit ordered to capture some enemy artillery.  The poem honors the men who made that charge.  Looking at what faces us, the poem seems suddenly relevant."  
  
"Thank you my son for such honor of hearing this poem.  You are right, relevance of that ode in the peril that we must face to save the innocents of our world." Theoden replied knowing that in this battle many of his forces would die to save all that was good left in the world  
  
The teen took a quick look at the terrain ahead and asked the king, "With your permission, I'll ride ahead and deploy my people on those two hills.  We'll be set up and ready to give supporting fire as soon as the rest of the Rohirrim arrive."  
  
"You may my son, but stay out of any direct fighting; I do not wish to loose you."  Theoden replied allowing his son to go off to set up the artillery on the hills to cover his force with fire support  
  
Mike raised his right hand in the air and made a circling motion, calling Earl and David to him.  He waited for the two to ride up before pointing towards the hills.  "David, Earl, you see those two hills South of us?"  
  
"Yes Sir." Both of them answered in unison.  
  
"David, I want you to take your people to the hill on the right.  Deploy your mortars and be ready to lay down some heavy fire on the enemy after the Rohirrim ride up."  
  
"Yes sir." David said saluting and called his team to him as he rode off towards the hill Mike had directed him to be deployed  
  
Mike turned back to Earl after David had left to carry out his orders, "Earl, we are setting up the fifty on the other hill."  Remembering that Xander Cage was nearby, Mike called out, "HEY Xander, Why don't you join us for a little target shooting?"  
  
"My pleasure, but is there a safety on this thing that I need to be aware of." Xander laughed as he admired the 50 cal  
  
Mike laughed and shook his head, "Sorry Xand, the fifty belongs to Earl.  You'll have to ask him if you can play with his toy.  For now, you will have to settle for the M-21."  
  
"I can handle that" Xander said as Mike tossed him the M-21. "What's the plan kid?"  
  
"Really simple, David softens up the enemy with a thirty second barrage then begins shifting fire further back as the Rohirrim charge in.  We are going to do the same with the fifty and sniper rifle.  Primary targets are leadership and anything big and nasty."  
  
"So basically anything that doesn't resemble our team."  Xander replied with a sly grin   
  
"Well yeah, but we have a finite number of bullets so save the orcs for last or if primary targets are out of range."  
  
"Gotcha.  Wasting bullet is not advised.  Karen told me not to go crazy shooting things up, but if anything come my way its going get blown to pieces."  
  
"Just remember the big things have a higher priority," answered Mike as he rode off towards the hill, motioning of the others to follow.  
  
"No problem" Xander called after him and then followed.  
  
+++  
  
Mike, Earl, Xander, and their Rohirrim RTO galloped off to the second hill.  The Americans quickly dismounted as Mike called out to Xander, "Help Earl set up the fifty.  I'm going to take a look at the enemy lines."  
  
"Sure, just be careful kid."  Xander said in a big brother voice.  
  
Earl glanced back at his friend, "Uh Mike, remember, you promised your Dad that you wouldn't get near the fight."  
  
Mike pulled out his binocular and began crawling to the edge of the hill.  "Don't worry; I'm just going to see what I can with the binoculars."  
  
"Just don't do anything I would do." Earl said seriously  
  
The teen crawled beside a bush and began looking over the enemy lines, noting the positions of various siege engines, catapults siege towers, and some creatures that looked to be elephants on steroids.  Satisfied with what he was seeing, the teen called out, "RADIO!"  
  
Horsa, brother of Hengist, crouched down and sprinted over to the teen, and handed him the headset.  Mike took the receiver and began speaking, "Serpent Six to Serpent Red Six, come in Serpent Red Six."  
  
"Serpent Red Six here, what the mission sir." David replied over his set surveying the field below his position  
  
Crouching down beside his RTO and behind the bush, Mike continued, "Have you checked out the enemy positions? over."  
  
"Yes Sir, I am spotting orcs at my twelve, and a line of something, really big elephant creatures at my nine...what do you advise....over."  David replied looking through his binocular that the massing army to his left  
  
"Good, I want you to fire a spotting round at the center of the nearest rank facing us.  I will correct, over."  
  
"Yes sir" replied the Rohirrim teen who did as David ordered  
  
Almaric, one of the new recruits grabbed the smoke cartridge and attached the four charges to the base of the bomb.  He crouched beside the tube as his gunner made the necessary adjustments.  Finally he reached out and dropped the bomb into the muzzle.  A muffled whump was heard as the round was sent onto its target.  
  
Mike was glued to his binoculars as the bomb detonated 20 yards behind his aiming point.  The white phosphorus bomb burst in a cloud of white smoke, flaming particles that doused any orc unfortunate to be nearby. The teen was so focussed on his fire direction that he didn't notice his father and cousin ride up with the rest of the Rohirrim.  Instead he called out the corrections, "Right ten, drop twenty, FIRE FOR EFFECT.  FIRE FOR EFFECT!"  
  
David listened then repeated the corrections to his crews.  "Right stick ten, drop twenty. Use HE, charge four."  
  
Almaric pulled the first M720 high explosive bomb from the carrying case, set the fuse to near surface burst and added four charges to the base of the round.  Handing it to David, the recruit reached for a second bomb and repeated his actions.  The second ammunition loader on the mortar team began doing likewise for the other tube.  
  
"What are you doing?  The king called to his son crouched on the ground.  
  
Mike didn't answer but watched on as the next two mortar bombs exploded over the Orc's heads.  He called in, "Serpent Six to Serpent Red Six, your fire is on target.  Shift fire, right five, over."  So engrossed with his task, the boy didn't hear the king but continued directing the barrage.   
  
The king surveyed the landscape as he saw a burst of light come from a mortar that had been set up on the opposite hill.  "I see you have started the battle without me." The king said as he began to call his riders to line up for the battle.  
  
Mike lowered his binoculars and turned back, "Oh, did you say something?"  
  
"I asked you what you were doing, but I know now, that you have started the battle without your father and kin," The King replied as the riders began to line up behind him. "Stay out the field my son and beware of enemy fire."  
  
Mike nodded and turned back to spot the incoming artillery fire. "I could say the same to you.  Just be careful, I don't want to lose more parents.  Give me a minute's warning before you charge.  I want to break up the enemy's line."  
  
"I will. We are beginning our line defense; I must speak to my men.  You have but a few moment until we will charge into the battle."  The king replied and began ordering his men into position  
  
Mike nodded and raised his binoculars with his left hand and held the radio receiver with the right, "Serpent Red Six, Rohirrim about to charge in a minute.  The books say a good team can drop thirty bombs per tube within that time.  Let's see if we can break that record?"    
  
"Yes sir."  David replied and began having his men load and fire as many rounds as they could before the charge occurred  
  
Down below the Orc general had turned his rightmost units to receive the Rohirrim charge when first a smoke bomb exploded.  The orcs that had been hit by the white phosphorus began screaming and running around to put out the burning embers.  The enemy commander had only finished dealing with that threat when the high explosive bombs began exploding over his lines.  
  
On the hill Mike put down his binoculars and called out to Xander Cage, "XAND start taking out those big creatures pushing those siege towers."  
  
"No problem!!!" Xander replied picking up his M-21 and started shooting the cave trolls.  
  
With the enemy being out range of his rifle, Mike contented himself with calling in fire from both David and Xander.  Following his short speech, Theoden led the Rohirrim down into the enemy formation as the last Mortar bomb exploded amongst the disordered orcs.   
  
Mike turned back to Earl, "Think Sauron might have noticed that?"  
  
"Without a doubt, but there isn't much an eye can do with no body." Earl quipped as he also began to fire upon the trolls with his riffle reserving the 50 cal for the Elephants on steroids  
  
Mike turned back to the radio, "Serpent Red Six shift fire to the units assaulting the gates, over."  
  
"Right away sir."  David called back and relayed the message to his men. "Shift fire to the force advancing on the gate."  
  
++++  
  
Osgiliath  
  
Land of Gondor  
  
March 16, 3019  
  
(Middle Earth)  
  
Aragorn turned towards the bow and noted the outline of the city looming out of the mist.  Far off the sounds, of fighting could be heard.  Noting the distance, he yelled out, "WE are almost there.  Get Ready!"  
  
The elf looked back towards the Ranger and answered, "We are almost there. Get ready!"  
  
"We are ready." Erica said as she walked back towards her cousin who was waking a sleeping dwarf  
  
"Gimli wake up, you don't want to miss the battle." Reggie shook the dozing dwarf beside her "If you sleep through it I am going to win the little bet about the most kills."  
  
The ship was nearing the pier when off in the distance a strange high pitch whistling sounded and was quickly followed by a whump.  Further whumps sounded as Gimli groggily commented to Reggie, "Why do I think that has to do with the boys?"  
  
"Hmm, let's see smoke, the smell of napalm, and other wonderful weapons of mass destructions.  It is most definitely the boys.  I just hope they left some alive so I can have my own fun."  Reggie remarked smelling the air.  
  
"I knew the king would not have been able to keep the boys out of the battle," commented the dwarf.  
  
Aragorn looked back and motioned for the Legolas, Gimli, and the girls to come closer.  "Stay hidden until the ship docks.  Then follow me."  
  
"I had no doubt that Mikey, Earl and David would be causing some major damage, but I am sure they are way behind the battle lines playing with their big guns." Reggie laughed  
  
"Aye captain," Reggie and Erica both said in a pirate's voice.  
  
Gimli nodded, "Yes, I figured that Michael will not disobey his father.  Especially, if Theoden puts down his foot."  
  
"Yeah Mike's daddy has got an evil glare and I think Mikey is smart enough not to piss him off on this matter." Reggie said thinking about the glare she received the last time the king was upset.  
  
Aragorn smiled and turned back, ready for the boat to touch the dock.  As the boat slammed against the pier, the Ranger leapt over the side and waded into the Orcs lining the pier.  Slashing left and right.  
  
Gimli and Legolas were close behind and adding their weapons to the fight as the dead swarmed over the pier and streamed through the ruined city.  
  
As Erica and Reggie jumped off the boat with their weapons they yelled, "Yo ho ho and really bad eggs."  
  
"There is enough for all of us.  May the best dwarf win!" Gimli remarked to Legolas.  
  
"You mean the best woman." Reggie said as she and Mr. Cuddles took on a Orc  
  
+++  
  
Meanwhile down below the Rohirrim cut through the Orcs, then the Easterlings advanced with their Oliphaunts.  Mike was about to direct Earl to start taking out the creatures when a loud screech sounded above them.  The teen looked up to see huge dragon like creatures swooping over the battlefield to snatch riders off their saddles.  "Oh Shit," muttered the teen as he walked past Xander and opened a long box.  
  
"I believe we have some airborne company that is not welcome."  Xander said aiming his gun up towards the fell beast attacking from above the Rohirrim force.  
  
"Hold your fire," ordered Mike.  "I got something better", as he unpacked the Stinger.  
  
"Awesome, Mr. Stinger wants to come out and play." Xander replied with a devilish grin.  
  
Earl, watched his friend ready the surface to air missile and warned, "Mike remember what your father said about hair brain stunts."  
  
Mike stood up and placed the tube on his shoulder and aimed it skyward, "I know but that big sucker is flying towards Dad and I've got to distract him.  Look, hold your fire until I say so."  
  
"Okay, but make it quick, it is not looking good for our friends down below."  Xander said still aiming his riffle.  
  
To Mike's horror, the Fell Beast ridden by the Witch King was heading for Theoden. Estimating the range, since the Fell Beast did not put off a hot enough heat signature for the missile to lock on, the teen pulled the trigger and fired.  The missile, accelerating to supersonic speed, quickly closed the distance to the target within seconds.  The proximity fuse exploded as soon as it got within range of the fell beast. The teens watched as the beast rose up and screeched in pain.  Looking around, the Witch King quickly spotted the smoke trail and noticed that it originated from a nearby hill.  
  
The explosion was felt by the beast only after it had knocked the king over.  The king laid trapped beneath his dead horse, with minor injuries. The fell beast took off towards the hill where the Mike, Earl and Xander were firing from.  
  
"Shit that thing is headed straight for us." Xander shouted as he began firing at the creature.   
  
Mike threw down the empty tube and drew his rifle, watching as the Nazgul flew closer and closer, "Steady, steady."  
  
"What do you mean steady, we should be firing on the sucker.  I don't want to be it's dinner." Xander snapped  
  
"Hold your fire," directed Mike.  "I'm bringing him in closer."  
  
"Ahh, Mike what are you doing." Earl replied watching as the Nazgul flew closer to the group on the hill.  
  
"Trust me," responded the teen.  "Do not fire until I give the signal.  Then hose him."  
  
"Ok," Earl replied with an "oh shit" look and cocked his 50 cal while thinking, "I really hate it when he says that."  
  
Mike watched as the Nazgul got closer and closer.  Finally he yelled out, "TAKE HIM OUT!""  
  
"Yes sir." Both Earl and Xander said as they began firing on the beast and Witch King.  
  
The Fell Beast appeared to hit a brick wall as it staggered under the impact of over a hundred .50 cal and 7.62 bullets.  Finally, it gave a shriek and fell to the ground.  Mike lowered his rifle and grinned, "See, I told you I had a plan for dealing with these Fell Beasts."  
  
"Well do you have a plan for dealing with that?"  Xander said as he pointed at the Witch King who hadn't been fazed by the bullets.  
  
Mike looked back to where his friend was pointing at the black figure rising from the dead Fell Beast.  The teen commented, "You get the feeling that this guy isn't too happy with us?"  
  
"Now what would give that idea?" Earl sneered as he started to quake in his boots. "What the hell are we going to do now?"  
  
Mike shouldered his M-4 carbine and popped off a couple bursts at the approaching Nazgul.  "Well if the bullets don't work, I wonder how he would like a grenade in the face?"  
  
"Well just do it already Mike."  Earl shouted while firing his rifle at the approaching demon.  
  
The Witch King snarled and slowly advanced on the teenagers, fully intending to eliminate this threat once and for all. However, as he approached the company on the hill, a Rohirrim rider stopped in front of him and dismounted.  
  
Mike reached onto his harness and pulled out a fragmentation grenade and began walking towards the creature when suddenly a horse carrying two Rohirrim stopped between him and the Witch King.  
  
  
  
"Michael move away from here, now!"  Eowyn yelled at her cousin as she drew her sword and faced the Witch King.  "I will not let you hurt him"  
  
Mike shook his head, "What are you doing here Eowyn.  I had the matter well in hand.  I'm sure even this Wraith can't take a grenade."  
  
"You are not to be in this battle young man. Your weapons have done nothing to this evil creature. Leave this to me, he will not harm my family anymore."  The Sheildmaiden said defending her cousin and her uncle who laid beneath his fallen horse.  
  
Mike gave the girl a skeptical look, but seeing how his bullets were bouncing off the Nazgul, he shrugged, "Okay, you sure you don't want me to toss a frag down his throat?"  
  
"Just go!!!!!!!!" Eowyn ordered as she began to engage in battle with the ring wraith  
  
The teen shook his head and noticed a regiment of Easterlings turning from the city wall and heading towards the hill.  Running back to his comrades, Mike shouted, "HEADS UP, WE GOT COMPANY!!"  
  
"Way a head of you Mike." Earl yelled as he started firing at the on coming enemy forces.  
  
The first burst of fifty caliber bullets ripped into the front ranks of the advancing Arabic looking troops.  Crouching beside Earl, Mike called for the radio once again.  Seeing how the enemy were still advancing in spite of losses, the teen yelled into the receiver.  "Senior Serpent Six to Serpent Red Six, Come in Serpent Red Six!"  
  
"Serpent Red Six here...What the mission command?..over" David replied over the radio as began to rotate his position of head to see the approaching forces on Mike's Position.  
  
Mike glanced up at the advancing Easterlings, noting their position before answering, "WE are in heavy contact, in danger of being overrun.  I am requesting a Fire Mission one thousand yards east of my position.  I will correct over..."  
  
"Yes sir." David replied as he had his men start laying down fire 1000 yards east of Mike and his group. David noted the information and turned back to his section, yelling out, "Fire Mission, Right stick twenty, Charge One, Range one thousand yards!"  
  
The mortar gunners quickly began taking out high explosive rounds, attaching the propellant charges and arming the fuses.    
  
Mike peered out over the battlefield to see a single dust cloud appear a few yards behind the enemy's front rank.  Turning back to the radio, he made the corrections, "Drop fifteen, FIRE FOR EFFECT, FIRE FOR EFFECT!"  
  
The teen turned back to Earl and Xander.  Pointing over to the advancing enemy, he yelled out, "XANDER, TAKE OUT THE LEADERS!"  
  
"No Problem" Xander declared as he began firing at the advancing foe. Within three shots Xander took out the leader, with a fatal shot hitting the man in the head.  
  
The enemy continued coming as more mortar bombs began exploding all around them.  They were coming within rifle range so both Mike and his radio operator began firing at them with their M-4s.  Off in the distance, a green glow began flowing out of what was left of Osgiliath.  Mike yelled back, "Hey Earl, what do you make of that?"  
  
"I don't know, but it looks like it is taking down the enemy and that is all that freaking matters at this moment" Earl called back.   
  
"If Memory serves me right, that the dead kickin some serious Ass!!" Xander commented still firing on the advancing arming  
  
Mike shook his head and began firing off three round bursts at the nearest enemies.  His shots dropping five enemy soldiers.  Finally the green glow began sweeping up the nearby enemy from behind.  Mike commented to Xander, "If those are the dead, I hope they know whose side we are on."   
  
"You and me both, but think they will get the message if we keep firing on the 'known bag guys.'" Xander replied   
  
Finally the green wave covered the last of the Easterlings and advanced towards the hill.  As they got closer, the teens could see skeletal wraiths advancing with weapons out.  Any enemy weapon passed through the ghosts with no effect.  Yet the spectral weapons cut down their foes with ease.  Finally Mike turned to his friends, "You stay here."  
  
"Where the hell are you going kid?" Xander called after the boy  
  
Mike didn't answer but stood up and walked up to the ghosts, weapon pointed towards the air.  Stopping in front of the glowing formation, he called out, "Are you friends or foes of Gondor and Rohan?"  
  
The dead king detached himself from the ghostly army and walked up to the teen. "We are keeping our word to come to Gondor's Aid! But we could ask the same question of you boy." The ghostly figured said as he lowered his sword. "We have been summoned by the one true king of Gondor to fulfill our vows."  
  
Mike pushed back the wave of unease at the thought of meeting a real life ghost and answered, "I am Michael, son of Theoden and Prince of Rohan."  He paused and gave the ghost his most smart mouthed grin and asked, "Does that answer your question?"   
  
"Rohan is no concern to us BOY." the ghost harshly sneered at the boy and began to laugh "However we not harm you."  
  
Mike's grin fell from his face as he countered, "Okay, how about being a very good friend of Aragorn.  Does that count?"  
  
"Possibly, you do not have any relation to the smart mouth women accompanying the King would you?" The specter questioned thinking of the females traveling with Aragorn  
  
Mike grinned, "I take it you met Erica and Reggie.  Just tell them that you will talk to Gandalf about their mouths and they will shut up really quick."  
  
"Hmm, we will take that in to consideration." The ghostly king laughed  
  
+++  
  
Aragorn's force had reached the edge of Osgiliath when Gimli head a whooshing noise shooting across the sky.  He pointed up towards the Witch King and said to the girls in disbelief, "Are the boys taking on The Witch King?"  
  
"Oh shit, Mikey what the hell are you doing?" Reggie exclaimed.  
  
"Mike you are in some deep shit if your dad finds out." Erica remarked as she started swing her batlift, beheading an orc  
  
Aragorn was nearby when he saw the Witch King turn and began following the smoke trail to hilltop on the edge of the battlefield.  "What is that boy thinking?  Has he lost his mind?" asked the Ranger.  
  
Erica shook her head and answered, "that is if he had one."    
  
"Legolas, I have ten already."  Gimli spouted as he hacked up orcs in the way of his axe.  
  
Seconds later the slow rat tat tat noise of the fifty cal split the air.  The Ranger took out another troll to see a line of orange tracers splash over the Fell Beast.  He was amazed to see the creature fall down dead.  "Didn't anybody tell the teens that no man can harm the witch king?"  
  
"Apparently not," Reggie said slicing an Orc in half as Mr. Cuddles clawed out his eyes. Turning back to the dwarf, the girl yelled, "Gimli I got 15, and Mr. Cuddle has 5, that makes twenty for us"   
  
Aragorn shook his head and swung his sword, cutting the arm off yet another Orc.  He watched as the Witch King advanced on the teenagers.  "I hope those boys have the sense to stay away from that Nazgul."  
  
"Mike is going to be in so much if he doesn't," Erica said as her batlift began to sing and glow slightly a tint of gleaming blue un-noticed by her companions  
  
The Witch King was yards away from the boys, when a Rohirrim got between them. Gimli looked over as the figure dropped her helmet revealing the King's Niece.  "What is   
  
Eowyn doing here?" asked the dwarf.  
  
"Looks like she is saving the day," Reggie said as she saw another fell beast approaching Aragorn.  
  
"Erica, fell best at Aragorn's 3" Reggie yelled.  
  
Gimli nodded and took out an Orc that had been approaching Reggie's back.  "Watch yourself Lassie," warned the dwarf.  
  
Erica's weapon began to glow as did her eyes as she screamed, "NO, you shall not have him!!!" A burst of blue flames shot from her hand and her weapon incinerating the creature and a large part of the Orc in front of her. The out reaching flames looked like the wings a giant bird wrapping it self around it's prey as it devoured the enemy forces with it brilliant blue blaze.  
  
"What you mean his guy, " Reggie said swing around beheading the approaching creature  
  
that Gimli had already killed.  
  
"That still counts as mine." Gimli informed her  
  
Aragorn saw the blue flame and wondered, "What is going on here?"  
  
"What am I on, 57 already."  She remarked and noticed the flash of blue "What the hell?"  
  
"ERICA!!!!" Reggie yelled as she saw her cousin fall to the ground and screamed "LEGOLAS, ERICA"  
  
The elf rush to the side of the fallen girl, taking out the Orc behind her who was about to eliminate Erica.  
  
The Ranger cut his way through the orcs to reach Erica.  Finally he reached the girl and took out the two orcs that tried eliminating her.  Looking down, he nudged the girl, "Wake up!"  
  
"What is the matter with her?" Legolas questioned defending the girl.  
  
Gimil and Reggie began hacking the way through the horde to get to the fallen teen, as Reggie noticed bigger threat headed in dwarf's direction. "OH SHIT! GIMLI watch out!" Reggie exclaimed knocking the dwarf out of the way of a fellbeast approaching claws. The girl spun around plunging her katan into the creature's side as it began to glided back into the darken sky of the battle with her hanging on as Mr. Cuddles made his way toward the rider.   
  
++++  
  
From high above, a second loud shriek could be heard and Mike turned around, yelling, "XANDER, grab me another Stinger.  There's hunting to be done!"   
  
"Gotcha covered"  Xander replied as a bright stream blue flashed across the sky incinerating the fellbeast and Nazgul  
  
"What the hell was that?" asked the Boulder scout.  
  
"What was that?" asked Mike  
  
"I have no freaking clue," Earl replied looking at the battle field as a large percent of the orcs vanished from site.  
  
Mike turned around to ask the ghost, but the ghosts had also vanished.  "Where did they go?"  
  
"I think they are swarming the castle taking out the other bad guys." Xander commented as the green horde moved into the castle destroying the remaining evil plaguing within Gondor's walls  
  
++++  
  
Earl and Xander watched the green wave wash over Sauron's army with looks of awe.  The teen turned to Xander and commented, "Aren't you glad they are on our side?"  
  
"Remind me not to piss that off."  Xander remarked as the dead slaughtered the living enemies.  
  
Earl was about to reply when a loud screech ripped through the air.  The teen shook his head and pointed towards the source of the sound.  "Don't tell me Mike was not satisfied with ticking off the Witch King.  Now he has to include every Nazgul he comes across."  
  
"That's not who's hanging from the side."  Xander answered as he looked up.  
  
Earl stopped and asked, "What do you mean, it's not him?"   
  
Several curse words could be heard from above. "Oh fuucccccccckkkkkk!!!" was clearly heard as Reggie hung on for dear life as the fell beast took off towards river along with hissing and screeching coming from a crazed fuzz ball clawing it's way up onto the beast. Mr. cuddles climbed quickly up the side of the creature and began attacking the rider.  
  
"That wasn't Reggie, was it?" asked Earl.  "I thought that girl had more sense than to top Mike in the hair brain scheme department."  
  
"Not just her but her cat as well.  It's heading for the rider.  Why do I suddenly feel pity for the guy... Nah wait scratch that... Get the Son of Bitch!"  Xander yelled as he cheered the psycho cat on as he watch through pair of Field glasses.  
  
"I hate my life" Reggie said as she saw the destination of her descent  
  
Earl grinned, "You wouldn't happen to have a camera handy?  I'm sure Gramps will not be pleased with Reggie hitching a ride with a Nazgul."  
  
"Mike set up the MAP's recon saucer to record.  It's following."  Xander laughed  
  
"Ooh blackmail material," added Earl.  "Hey isn't that thing heading for the river?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
The creature crashed into the freezing cold water dying from the puncture wound to its lung that had been created by Reggie's katan.  
  
The teen winced as the Fell Beast crashed into the water,  "Great, Wet cat and wet....."  
  
Reggie stood up out of the freezing cold water as Mr. Cuddles swam over to his mistress.  "Okay that was not my idea of a joy ride.  But at least it didn't eat the dwarf."  Reggie said ringing out her hair.  
  
"Shit, I am all wet and mithril doesn't exactly wear well when wet. And here I was getting use to this outfit." Reggie commented approaching the fell beast to retrieve her katan. At her words the Ring Wraith raised up from the water behind her.  
  
+++  
  
Mike returned to the hill and took off his helmet.  "Well, it looks like our role in this battle is over.  Anybody see Eowyn?"  
  
"She is down there" Xander pointed at the woman hovering over Theoden  
  
Mike slowly turned towards where the Boulder Scout had been pointing.  The teen replaced his helmet and began walking towards Eowyn.  Passing by his friends, he said, "Stay here.  I'm going down there."    
  
"Mike wait, be careful." Earl urged as he patted his friend the shoulder.  
  
Mike paused and whispered, "Dad is down and I'm going."  With that the teen moved quickly down towards his cousin and father.  
  
Eowyn was already kneeling beside the fallen monarch, trying to fix him up. Theoden opened his eyes and looked up. "I know your face, Eowyn" The king said as raised his hand to his niece's face.   
  
Eowyn began to cry, "You can not die."   
  
Mike approached and managed to hear the exchange.  He quickly ran over and knelt by the two.  "Dad..." said the teen.  
  
"I know your face as well, my son" The king said as he closed his eyes  
  
Mike took off his helmet and examined the scene.  Biting back a cry, the teen said, "You hold on Dad, there are people who still need you.  Hell, I need you so stay here."  
  
As the battle ended group of the Rohirrim soldier formed around the king, Eowyn and Mike. "MY LORD" Gamling exclaimed  
  
Mike steeled his features and ordered the soldiers, "Help me get the king out from under the horse." He turned to a group of Rohirrim and said, YOU men lift the steed, Gamling, help me pull my father out."  
  
"Yes my lord." all said as they did as Mike ordered.  
  
"Is he dead?" Eowyn questioned as she lay beside the kings body that had been moved from underneath the horse  
  
With a heave, the horse was lifted and Mike slid Theoden from the horse.  Mike grabbed one of the Rohirrim, "GO GET MY RTO FROM THE HILL.  TELL HIM TO GET DOWN HERE YESTERDAY!"  He turned back to his cousin, "No, he's still alive. As to his condition, we need to get Dena looking him over."  
  
The soldier did as he was told, and ran off towards the hill.  
  
"Then I will retrieve her." Eowyn says as she hops on to a near by steed as gallops for towards the Mash unit  
  
++  
  
High on the hill Earl and Xander continued to watch Reggie battle the Nazgul when the sound of a galloping horse caught their attention. They turned to see a Rohirrim come running up to the two Americans.  The warrior stopped and told Earl, "Lt. Wolf wants you to call Lady Dena and Lady Karen and tell them to get over to the king.  To quote the prince, he wants them there yesterday."  
  
"Dena is already heading out she saw the whole thing."  Earl answered as he pointed to two figures riding out with Eowyn from the newly set up aid station.  
  
The Rohirrim nodded and turned back to tell the new prince.  
  
++  
  
Reggie turned around and faced the oncoming wraith. "Oh fuck...you know you're going to get your ass kicked now.  I am not a happy camper when I am all fucking wet." Reggie sneered at the demon  
  
The black robed creature drew its sword and advanced on the girl.  The former king of men hissed, "Foolish girl, no man can kill a Nazgul."  
  
"Well obviously you haven't notice I am not a man." Reggie sneered grabbing her sais from her boots getting into a fighting stance  
  
The creature raised its sword and rushed the girl swinging the blade in a two handed grip only to have the female catch his blade with one of her weapons while jabbing the other into the side of her foe. She then kicked the robbed figure in the stomach pushing him back.  
  
The Ringwraith stumbled then caught himself and lunged at the girl, the sword held low.  
  
Reggie flipped over the dead king landing behind him. "You missed. I am over here" She said provoking the demon. As the girl flipped her faithful protector jumped on to the cloaked figure clawing at the back of his head.  
  
The creature let out an ear-splitting shriek and grabbed for the cat with one hand while searching for the girl.  
  
Mr. Cuddles moved quickly still clawing at the figure as Reggie circled plunging her remaining sai into the creatures covered face. "Like said I am no man, I am a woman who just kicked your sorry ass!" she said letting go of her sai as the being imploded shattering the weapon that was plunged into his face.  Reggie quickly grabbed the other sai from the creature's side.  
  
+++   
  
Earl turned to Xander and observed, "The battle is over let's go help out Reggie."  
  
"Do you really think she needs our help?" Xander questioned still watching the river with his binoculars. "But let's go"  
  
The two Americans grabbed their personal weapons and raced down to the river outside the ruined city.  They arrived just in time to see the girl finish off the Wraith.  Earl walked to the water's edge and held out his hand to the girl, "Here let me help you up."  
  
Reggie took the boy's hand sort of pulling him into the water. "Thanks Earl, it is about time you showed up."  
  
"Well, somebody had to.  Mike is busy looking after his father."  
  
"Is his father okay?" she asked, concerned for the king. "We better get back there."  Reggie looked around and noticed four familiar horses waiting by the shore. The black mare she had been riding snickered at the damp girl.  "Well there is our transportation back to the front lines." Reggie said pointing at the horses and grabbed her soggy cat and her katan from the dead fellbeast.  
  
Earl took one look at the cat then answered, no thanks, we'll walk.  Besides we really need to head back and secure the fifty."  
  
"Suit yourself." Reggie said hopping on the mare. She paused and grinned at the two Americans. "Earl thanks for the late assist," said the teen as she rode off toward the front lines and the end of the battle.  
  
+++  
  
Mike unhitched the saddle off the dead horse and grabbed the saddle blanket. Folding it into a makeshift pillow, he placed it under Theoden's head.  While he tried making the king comfortable, he silently mumbled, "Damn, I was too late.  I should have shot that Stinger as soon as the Witch King showed up."   
  
"What do you mean, you could not have known."  Theoden said wearily as he opened his eyes and looked at the boy. "My son this is not your fault!"  
  
Sighing in relief, Mike answered, "You are alive, Thank God.  For a minute I thought I was going to have to bury another parent."  
  
"I am fine my son. I am only winded from the battle." The king chuckled "You didn't think that you could get rid of your father so easily, did you?"  
  
"I have to admit I was worried for a moment.  Now I won't have to make that one way trip Mordor after all."  
  
"There will not be a trip to Mordor, for you." The King said giving his son a look that he wasn't going anywhere near that evil place and added with a laugh that he had to grab his side. "And definitely no airplane assaults."   
  
Mike laughed, "With you still alive I no have reason to do such a thing.  Oh, forget about the shooting at the Witch King I don't know how that came out."   
  
Meanwhile Eowyn reached the mash unit and retrieved Dena and Karen.  The three females raced back to Mike and the King.   
  
"I am sure we will be having a talk about that later my son."  Theoden replied still holding his side  
  
Mike stood up and motioned to the girls, "It's all right, he was just a little winded by having a horse on top of him."  Turning back to the king, "What about?"  
  
"You taking on the enemy forces." the king replied.  
  
"Let me take a look at him." Dena said rushing towards the King position.  
  
"I did as you asked and stayed on the hill and directed David's mortar section.  What do you mean?" asked the teen.  
  
Dena examined the king. "My lord you were lucky" Dena said "However you may have a few cracked ribs, I am going to have bandage your chest."  
  
"I was not unconscious the whole time my son...I saw you try to engage with the Witch King." Theoden replied with a knowing look as Dena examined him  
  
Mike stepped back and noticed Eowyn standing nearby.  walking up he asked, "Now that the king has been taken care of, how are you?  I noticed that you took a nasty hit back there."  
  
"I am fine." Eowyn said cradling her hand  
  
"No you are not." Karen said moving closer to the shieldmaiden to examine her arm.  
  
Turning back to his father, the teen answered, "I guess you saw the missile, then?"  
  
"You would be surprise what one can see when pinned underneath a steed."  
  
Mike walked back to his father and knelt beside him.  "I had a weapon that was designed to take out air threats.  The Nazgul was an air threat, in range, and I took a shot.  It was no different than shooting a bow at the creature.  The only difference was mine had a longer range. Besides, I figured if the Stinger didn't take it out, there was always the fifty cal.  Even a Fell Beast can't take a few hundred rounds of fifty cal armor piercing."  
  
Theoden shook his head and told the boy, "No Man can kill a Nazgul. WHY do I even try to convey these things to you, you never listen."   
  
Mike closed his eyes for a moment, "The Witch King was heading straight for you.  How could I not take the shot?  I don't know what I would have done if you were killed."  
  
"I realize that my son, but you must understand that I am your father and I worry for your safety at the cost of my own." Theoden said with compassion  
  
Mike smiled, "And you don't think I worry for you?  Considering that you nearly got yourself killed, Eowyn took on the Witch King and won, and Eomer was also in the thick of the fight, why don't we call it even?" He looked up and grinned at Eowyn, "Looks like taking risks is normal for this family."  
  
"We will call it even for now, however you will be hearing about it later."  
  
The teen reached over and helped the king up.  Turning back to his father, Mike said, "Thanks Dad."  
  
Eowyn tapped Mike on the shoulder and commented, "Risks are requirement for being in this family"   
  
"I guess so cuz," answered the teen.  
  
"Now on the other hand what were Reggie and Erica doing here, is another question you are going to have to answer." The king said as he remembered seeing Reggie and her feline flying over head  
  
Mike let off a soft laugh, "I have no idea.  After I released them from my command, I didn't ask about their plans and they didn't tell me.  That way I wouldn't be forced to choose between my friends and family. If you don't mind, I'd like to see how my people are doing."  
  
"I see that you are smart my son and you may." the king replied  
  
Mike started walking off but suddenly a random arrow ricocheted across a rock and slashed across the teen's leg.  Mike stumbled and unslung his rifled and hopped beside the fallen Oliphaunt.  Looking down at the wound, he cursed, "Son of a bi...."  
  
"Michael, are you okay?" The king said rushing over to his son  
  
Mike bit his lip and grimaced.  Trying to lighten up the moment, he quipped, "Tis but a flesh wound."  
  
"Why do you insist on lying to your father?" The king said as he looked at the boy's leg "We are getting you to the healers this instant."  
  
Mike leaned against his father and answering, "I guess the humor was a little uncalled for in this situation."  Suddenly serious, the teen commented, "You don't know how much your concern means to me.  Thanks for being here."  
  
"I will always be here."  King replied as he helped his son off towards the healer's tent that was being set up off to the side of the battle field  
  
+++  
  
Theoden and Mike were at the healer's tent in no time.  The king pulled back the flap and helped his son into the tent.  Conscious of the attention he was getting, the teen protested, "Dad, I can move about on my own.  The wound really is no big deal."  
  
"I just want to make sure."  He said.  
  
"I'll say this much you have the overprotective parent part down pretty well," observed the teen as he hopped onto a table.  The king quickly returned with a healer who removed Mike's boot and rolled up the pants leg.  "See, I told you it's just a scratch," said the teen to his father.   
  
"We should wrap this."  The healer said.  
  
"It needs stitches first."  Dena said as she walked towards Mike.  
  
Mike looked up at the girl, "You think this is actually bad enough for stitches?"  
  
"Yes.  Your just luck it didn't hit a major artery."  Dena replied as she pull out a needle.  
  
Mike winced as she tied the first stitch.  Noticing Theoden standing nearby, the teen said, "You don't really need to stand over me all the time."  He turned away as the needle went in for the second stitch.  
  
"Mike I know you don't like Needles but this to numb pain in the air so I can sew it up."  Dena explains  
  
"Fine, I understand."  The King said wearily as he turned to leave.  
  
Mike reached out to grab the king's shoulder, "It's not that I don't want you here.  In fact I'm glad you are.  But, I don't want to keep you from anything you need to do."  
  
"Yes my son.  I am glad to but I should go and check on my men."  The King answered with a reassuring smile.  
  
"I just didn't want to sound ungrateful," answered the teen.  
  
"Mike, how do you always end up getting hurt."  Dena questioned and laughed "At this rate I believe you and Earl are going to be tied!"  
  
Mike shrugged, "It just happened, never saw the arrow."  
  
"Well it is not too bad.  The arrow just grazed your leg you'll be fine, just like Earl was after Helms Deep, but you won't be a sore.  At least I can help with this.  But there are others that I can't help and it scares me."  Dena replies with a sad smile and than glanced over to Legolas who was standing watch over someone   
  
Mike turned to where Dena was looking and spotted Legolas.  He asked the girl, "What is Leggy doing here?"  
  
"Did you see that blue fire bird during the battle."  Dena asked and she started to sew Mikes leg  
  
"I vaguely remember seeing a blue light but I was too busy fighting for my life at the moment.  Why?"  
  
"That blue fire bird came out of Erica and vaporized several hundred tangos.  She's been unconscious since it went back into her."  Dena explained.  "Legolas brought her in here and hasn't left her side since.  
  
"Are you about done?" asked the teen  
  
"Maybe." Dena replied "I'll finish faster if you stopped squirming, just one more stitch.... That makes 8 stitches... Earl's got you up by 2."   
  
Dena remarked as she finishes and places gauze on it.  "Keep it clean or I might have to re-stitch it and if you rip any let me know."  
  
Mike waited for the girl to finish with the last stitch and tape his wound before getting off the table and hobbling over to the elf.  Tapping Legolas on the shoulder, he asked, "How is she doing?"  
  
"I am unsure, master Michael. I worry that she has not awaken yet."  Legolas replied hovering over the girl  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The fire of the Phoenix came forth from her."  Legolas answered. "A brilliant blue creature sprung forth from Erica wiping out a massive amount of orcs on the battle field."  
  
Mike shook his head and sighed, "After all that's happened over the last few weeks I thought I had seen it all.  Now this, is there anything I can do?"  
  
"I fear there is nothing either of us can do.  I fear for her and you."  Legolas said  
  
"Why Me?" asked the teen.  
  
"The dead King reminded me of an old legend that doesn't seem to be a legend any more."  Legolas says as he looks down at Erica.  
  
Mike pulled up a stool and sat down, "Okay, let me have it."  
  
"It is the legend of the Blue Phoenix.  Long before the elves the Phoenix lived."  Legolas started to explain. "They taught the elves and protected them from the Dragons.  But the phoenixes began to slowly disappear.  The Blue Phoenix said she would be reborn a time of great need."  
  
Mike turned back to the sleeping figure, "Did she have any other injuries?"  
  
"She foretold that her birth would be in the form of a child not born of this world but that of a descent of a White Wizard. The rebirth of the Blue Phoenix means great things will be done but at great cost."  Legolas explain with sadness.  
  
"She wasn't hurt physically but I worry for her mind."  Legolas answered  
  
"Does Gramps... I mean Gandalf know about her?"  
  
"I think he does because he sent her with Aragorn.  The legend says that the Phoenix would first be seen with the King of Men."  Legolas answers with a sigh   
  
"I mean, does he know about her being injured?"  
  
"I am not sure... I haven't left her side..." Legolas honestly answers.  "She was mad at me before this happened. I feared for her but she knew where she needed to be."  Legolas said.  
  
"She'll be okay," reassured the teen.  "I'll have someone go find Gandalf."  
  
Mike hopped up to get his wound dressed but landed on his bad leg and hissed in pain.  
  
"What happen to you?"  The elf questioned.  
  
Mike looked down, "The fighting was mostly over and I had the bad luck to be hit by a random arrow."  
  
Mike looked back and asked, "Why was Erica mad at you?"  
  
"She was upset with me, because I believed that she should not be fighting in this battle.  I was concerned for her safety." the elf replied  
  
Mike nodded, "She'll get over it when she has a chance to cool off after she wakes up.  That is as long as she knows it was done out of concern for her safety."  
  
"I am not so sure about that."  Legolas informed the teen  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Mike as the tent flap opened again.  
  
"She struck me.  Has she ever struck one of you when she was angry?"  Legolas questioned just as David and Vidmor walk in  
  
"What happened to Lady Erica?"  Vidmor demand of Legolas  
  
David and Vidmor walked into the tent to find Mike and Legolas in a middle of a discussion, "Ahh Mike, I think we should discuss stuff."  David said as Vidmor began to badger his cousin  
  
"She does that when she's angry.  Don't worry, when she's cools off, she'll listen," answered the teen.  Mike turned back to the newcomers.  "Erica did her Jean Gray impression."  
  
"What?"  Vidmor asked  
  
"Oh fuck you don't mean?"  David asked in disbelief  
  
"Yup, we have Phoenix on our team.  Let's hope she doesn't do a dark phoenix on us."  
  
"Man where's the professor when you need him." David remarked  
  
"Dark Phoenix?"  Vidmor questioned looking at the boys.  "By Valar you don't mean Lady Erica is the Blue Phoenix reborn in which the Legend speaks?"    
  
Mike hopped back to the table to have the bandage applied to his wound.  Looking back he yelled, "Check with Leggy."  The teen asked David, "What did you want to talk about?" At the boys responds the Elf raised a question eye toward the elf prince and asks.  "Is it true?"  
  
"Mike we need to go over what is left of our ammo to make sure we have what enough for the next battle, and plus there is some things on the battle field you might want to see."  
  
"Okay, we'll head out after Dena finished wrapping up the wound."  
  
"that's fine" David replied as Dena began dressing Mike's wound  
  
As soon as Dena finished with the bandage, Mike pulled on his boot, tied the laces, and hopped off the table.  The teen hobbled over to the entrance, "You know if Dad was here he'd probably confine me to quarters."  
  
"Well you're lucky he's not, we better get moving before he returns." David said with a wink as he helped his friend out of the tent  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Following the battle, the Rohirrim had set up camp just outside the city walls and began getting ready for the next stage. Prior to leaving the camp, one of the new recruits was assigned guard duty. David had some concerns about his first command and wanted some advice from his friend and leader.  
  
Twilight had fallen as the two teens began walking back to the Rohirrim campsite. Mike placed his hands behind his back and tried addressing his friend's concerns. "David, I have watched you ever since you took over command of the mortar section. You are proving to be an excellent combat leader."  
  
"But Mike, you were in charge of our little group even before we came here," argued David. "At Helms Deep, you never once lost your cool even when the Uruk-hai were swarming over the fortress. Your leadership kept us going."  
  
Mike answered, "Yes I was in command of our group, but we all attended the same classes. I was just lucky enough to have been given the chance to lead us in the paintball fights and being the evil warlord for the role players." The teen paused and looked over to David and answered, "It was not just my leadership. Every member of our group was well trained and knew their jobs. You can do the same, just listen to your NCOs and train your people to the best of your ability."  
  
David was not completely won over but his anxiety was getting lower, "I don't know. I mean commanding a mortar section that is located behind the lines is one thing. Being on the front line is yet another." He was about to continue when he was stopped by his friend.  
  
"David, you are a good leader. Use the training we received back home. I have complete confidence in you."  
  
David gave his friend a relieved smile, "Okay, I'll do it."  
  
+++  
  
They had just reached the outskirts when out of the darkness, a voice shouted out, "Identify yourselves of I will open fire!"  
  
Mike turned to face the voice, and responded, "Hold your fire, it's.........."  His response became drowned out by the sharp cracks of two rifle shots.  
  
David had begun to turn around when he felt something punch him in the shoulder and stomach.  Suddenly feeling tired, he slunk to the ground.  
  
Time seemed to slow down for Mike as he witnessed his friend collapse to the ground.  He rushed to David's side while yelling out, "CEASE FIRE, CEASE FIRE!!"  
  
The Rohirrim lowered his rifle as he recognized the teen's voice and ran towards the two, repeating over and over, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."  
  
Mike knelt beside his friend and began applying the field dressing to the stomach wound.  He heard the sentry running up and yelled, "Go get Lord Aragorn." That said, he turned his attention back to his friend, "Stay awake. STAY WITH ME"  
  
The Rohirrim came up and stood nearby in shock, "I didn't know who you were, I'm so sorry."  
  
Mike noticed that the sentry was standing in a daze, looked up and shouted, "GO GET LORD ARAGORN, NOW!!!"  
  
The recruit nodded and ran off towards the camp, saying over and over, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Mike looked back down, "Stay with me David.  You are going to make it.  Don't give up."  
  
The recruit ran into the camp, and ran around asking for Lord Aragorn. Finally, the boy reached Gamling who told him that the Ranger was helping out at the Aid Station. With a quick thanks, the boy raced over to the medical tent. He did not bother knocking but rushed inside, yelling out, "Lord Aragorn, Lord Aragorn."   
  
Aragorn and several adults were clustered around Erica and jumped when Erica screamed out. "NO DAVID." in her sleep but doesn't awake  
  
The Ranger turned around and asked the recruit, "What is going on?"   
  
"Master David has been hurt.  I did not mean to do it." The boy said pulling Aragorn out of the tent  
  
Reggie and Dena had been waiting beside Erica when they heard the news of the accident. As one, the two girls shouted out, "DAVID," and raced out into the night. Earl was about to follow them, when Aragorn grabbed him and gestured towards a stretcher, "Get that and follow me." As Aragorn grabbed some medicine before leaving the tent.   
  
Earl nodded and grabbed the stretcher, placing it under one arm and followed the Ranger outside.  
  
+++  
  
Back on the battlefield, one teen was fighting for the life of the other. Mike ripped the pack of antibiotics and poured it on the shoulder wound.  David moaned loudly as it hit the hole.  The teen pulled a second field dressing out of David's first aid kit and began dressing the wound. Once the wounds to the front had been bandaged, Mike reached for his flashlight, hanging from his web gear and turned it on.  "Okay David, I'm going to have to roll you on your side to check your back."  
  
With a growing dread, the teen felt the exit holes in the other boy's back.  "Oh God, those are freaking big," exclaimed the teen as he made sure the exit wound were bandaged. "Hang in there David.  Help is on the way," soothed the teen.  
  
Aragorn, Earl, Dena, and Reggie were on the scene within a couple minutes. They arrived to see Mike roll their injured friend over and apply a field dressing to one of the wounds. Aragorn approached and asked the lad, "Mike what happened?"    
  
Mike looked back, "David got shot.  He has two wounds, one to the left shoulder and the other on the right side of his abdomen.  We have two exit wounds on the back. I managed to get field dressings on both and slowed down the bleeding.  But God, there's so much blood." He turned back to the fallen teen, "David, Aragorn's here you are going to be okay."  
  
Aragorn nodded and began tending to the wounded teen, "We need to get him to the healer's tent. We have brought a board to transport." David was slipping in and out of consciousness while he was being helped onto the board. Earl and Mike picked up the front while Reggie and Dena did the same for the back of the stretcher. As they raced back to the healer's tent, Earl tried calming the wounded boy, "David you are going to be aright."   
  
Gandalf was already inside the tent, watching after Erica when Aragorn and the teens arrived. The White Wizard looked up and asked, "What has happened?"    
  
Mike, Earl, and Dena were too preoccupied with their wounded friend but Reggie managed to plead, "I don't know Gramps, but David is injured badly.  Can you do anything for him?"   
  
The Wizard took one look and directed the teens to an empty table near the back of the tent. Aragorn followed closely and had Earl and Mike wait outside while He, Dena, and Gandalf tended to David.  
  
The sentry had been waiting outside when the teens stepped out. Feeling terrible, the Rohirrim walked up and apologized, "I'm so sorry. I couldn't see who it was."  
  
Mike looked up and asked, "Where are you from trooper?"  
  
"East Emnet, near Isengard," answered the boy. "Why?"  
  
"Because you are a long way from home."  
  
+++  
  
Theoden had been talking to Eomer and Eowyn about what they were going to do after saving Gondor when they could hear a racket outside their room. "What is the ruckus that is going on out here?" The King said to Eomer and Eowyn who had turned to open the door  
  
Eowyn opened the door to see one of the Rohirrim running down the hall.  She stopped him and asked what was happening.  The man replied, "One of the American teenagers has been seriously wounded!"  
  
"Oh no." The sheildmaiden exclaimed "Where is the Teen?"  
  
The Rider stopped and pointed towards the healer's stations, "Lord Aragorn has taken him to the healer's tent.  I have never seen such wounds in all my life!"  
  
"He, he who?" The King asked fearing it was his son.  
  
The Rohirrim snapped his head over to the king, "I do not know my lord.  However, I do know that both your son and David had been walking the battlefield before dark.  It could be either of them."  
  
Theoden, Eomer and Eowyn rushed to healer's tent to find David badly wound with Mike sitting by his side.  "How did this happen?" The king questioned the boy.  
  
The boy had unslung his weapon and placed his helmet beside his chair while he watched over his friend.  The teen shook his head, "After all that we have gone through, surviving the plague that wiped out everybody back home, fighting at Helms Deep and Pelennor Fields only to be shot by some kid on sentry duty." He turned back to Theoden. "I do not really know father, it happen so fast." Mike uttered staring at David, praying for him to be alright.  
  
"Sentry duty.  A child did this?" The King became enraged by this news.  
  
The teen looked to his father with wounded eyes, "We were on our way back, the kid I assigned to sentry duty couldn't tell we were friendly in the dark so he shot.  It's nothing personal really, It's just war. I remember reading a book on the American Civil War, one of the greatest generals; Stonewall Jackson was shot by his own men by accident.  Same situation.  It was dark, and a shot was fired."  
  
"A war is where children have no place.  I warned you my son about these things.  One who does not know the consequences of war or that of weaponry and such weaponry that you have trained them upon." the king said placing his hand on the boys shoulder.  
  
Mike let out a sigh and he grasped his father's hand.  "This is just one of those things that happen in war.  I will not lie to you I cannot wait for this mess to be over but Sauron is still out there. And now I have to find a replacement to command the fire support section."  
  
"My son, you are brave but this next battle, I am not sure if you should go after what has happened." The king tried to convey his concern.  
  
Mike smiled, "I love you too Dad, but I'm all right, really."  The teen started to get up when he heard his friend shift and mumble something.  Leaning over, Mike asked, "What did you say?"  
  
His eyes still closed, David whispered, "Have Sergeant Haldraada take over.  He's second in command and I taught him my job."  
  
Mike nodded and turned back to the King, "Looks like Sgt. Haldraada has just been promoted to Fire Support Leader." He yawned and asked, "With your permission father, I would like to get some sleep."  
  
"I believe that is the best idea you have had all night, My son.  Go and sleep we will talk in the morning." The king said embracing his son  
  
"I shall stay with him." Eowyn said taking Mikes place by David  
  
Mike returned his father's embrace and gave Eowyn a hug. Walking to the front of the tent, he picked up his discarded gear.  Turning back he answered, "Thank you cousin.  I think we are going to be a close family."  
  
"I would not have it any other way." She said with a smile and picked up a dampened wash cloth to wipe David's face  
  
TBC  
  
Authors Notes: Thus concludes the Battle of Pelennor Fields. Will David live or succumb to his wounds? That question and many more will be answered in "Chapter Seven: To the Standard." As of right now, I envision the chapter to cover the Final battle at the Black Gates of Mordor and ending with the crowning of Aragorn as the rightful king of Gondor. Yet that is not the end of our story for many more adventures await the transplanted teenagers.  
  
The range of a mortar bomb is decided by a combination of elevating the weapon and adding propellant charges to the bomb itself. Most mortar rounds have one to four charges added to the bomb depending on how far out the target is. One charge is used for close range targets and Charge four is for those targets located farthest away. So when David calls out Charge 4, he is telling his people to affix for charges to the bomb and ready it for some long range shooting.  
  
I also need to give some credit to Eric Clapton. He is my favorite musician and a true artist. The songs, "San Francisco Bay Blues" and "Running on Faith", that Mike an Earl played in Chapter 5, come straight from his 'Unplugged' album. I do not know of any singer who can play blues, pop, and country equally well. Check out that album, it is well worth the time.  
  
The poem recited by Mike and Earl on the way to Pelennor Fields is 'The Charge of the Light Brigade', by Lord Tennyson. As stated, it is tells the story of The Light Brigade, commanded by The Earl of Cardigan who had been ordered to take out Russian artillery at the Battle of Balaclava in 1854. Of the 673 men who began the charge, only 195 could be mustered afterwards. The brigade suffered 113 dead and 247 badly wounded. Also, 475 horses were killed. That alone, crippled the unit for further action. Only two officers survived the battle unscathed. That and the earlier charge by the Heavy Brigade provide a historical counterpart to the Rohirrim Charge at Minis Tirith.  
  
Finally, I want to say something about Erica and Reggie. The characters are based on Erica Marr, who is a fellow writer who has written several good science fiction stories for the Wandererverse. Reggie is her cousin in real life and is training to be a public school teacher.  
  
Before closing out, I wanted to say a few things about David getting wounded. I too have read many stories where modern day boys and girls journey to Middle Earth and become supermen and women who know all and never get hurt. Unfortunately, that is not the way it happens in the real world. People do get hurt and even die in wartime. In fact, many good people get killed by their own troops. Stonewall Jackson was mortally wounded by a sentry in 1863 when he was returning to his lines. In the mini series, "Band of Brothers", Lt. Hieliger Capt. Winter's replacement as company commander, was shot by his own men while returning to the company. During Desert Storm in 1991, more Americans were killed by their own troops than lost to the Iraqis. As Murphy stated, Friendly fire isn't. So David has been used to show the mortality of our heroes. There are no Mary Sues in this story.   
  
Murphy's Laws of Combat #7: The only thing more accurate than incoming enemy fire is incoming friendly fire.  
  
Merry Prankster, out 


	8. Chapter 7: To The Standard

"Honor and Courage"  
  
by The Merry Prankster  
  
Chapter 7: To The Standard  
  
Murphy's Laws of Combat #8: If you can keep your head while those around you are losing theirs, you may have misjudged the situation.  
  
House of Healing  
  
Minas Tirith  
  
2000 hours  
  
March 16, 3019  
  
(Middle Earth)  
  
Gandalf entered the tent where Erica lay, still unconscious from the battle. Legolas continued to sit by her side. "Legolas, I wish to spend sometime with my grand daughter." The wizard said as he approached the bed.  
  
Looking down at the girl than up at the wizard the prince slowly got and stepped aside. However, he was reluctant to leave her side because of their most recent fight.  
  
The White Wizard turned to the elf. "Actually master elf I wish to spend time alone with her." Gandalf stated as he sat down in the chair beside Erica bedside  
  
With sadness in his eyes Legolas nodded to the wizard than with a last look at Erica, he turned and left without a word.  
  
Gandalf watched as the Elf closed the flap of the makeshift door, and then turned back to the comatose girl beside him. "Oh my blue bear, I sent you into this battle knowing you could handle the gift you had been given but now I fear that I sent you in without knowing of it was wrong.  Somehow I should have prepared you for this journey."  The wizard sighed as he stroked his grand daughter's face  
  
Erica slightly stirred in her sleep but continued to rest in her unconscious state.  
  
As Gandalf sat by Erica's side, a young girl approached him from behind draping her arms around his neck, hugging him. "Gramps you said it yourself that you could not explain everything to us before you left for Gondor.  And you know she is going to be alright." Reggie said hugging her grandfather   
  
"Yes.... but still seeing her like this, is not easy."  Gandalf answered as he hugged his other granddaughter.  
  
"I know, but she has much strength and she is going to be up and ready to go into another fight soon." Reggie sniffed "We get our strength and our courage from you. So please do not despair."  
  
"Who are you trying to convince me or yourself?"  The wizard asked as he wiped away a tear from her eye.  
  
"Both of I guess. I just have feeling that we will need to be on the same page for the next battle. So you can't be sad right now...I need to see that you are the same old gramps who is ready to kick some butt.  And give us the strength and courage to that as well."  Reggie said wiping her face.  
  
"That's my little fire fly.  I am… it's just I don't like seeing anyone suffer especially those I love."  Gandalf said.    
  
"I know, neither do I. But she fine, she just needs some rest as do you."  Reggie said as she started to massage her grandfather's shoulders and began to giggle slightly and ordered, "Gramps you are too tense. Loosen up.  You are going to have a serious crink in your neck if you don't"  
  
"I did miss this…"  Gandalf smiled as he relaxed back into his granddaughter's expert hands.  "You still have magic hand, my dear."  
  
"Well what can I say, I have a talent. Just one of my many" Reggie giggled and than asked "Gramps can you tell me what is going on here, I mean I know the story of this place but not that I am not glad that you are alive and everything but how, and how did Erica become this blue phoenix?  It is all just this is all too confusing to me."  
  
"And where did you hear about Erica becoming the blue phoenix?"  Gandalf asked.  
  
"The ghost king told us after we took over the pirates' boats when Erica began to have a vision of Sam and Frodo." Reggie told him remembering the fear she felt when Erica almost fell overboard  
  
"She saw Sam and Frodo?  What did she see?"     
  
"She saw Sam battling a giant spider while defending Frodo.  But it seemed like she was connected to Sam in some way she was cheering him on."  Reggie began to explain  
  
"she thought like Sam did that Frodo had been killed and she began to cry."  
  
"Sam??? That is interesting… That explains even more about the Phoenix surfacing so soon."  Gandalf answered.  
  
"Really, so what does it mean then?" Reggie began to question.  
  
Gandalf was about to answer when he noticed Erica beginning to stir. As Reggie and Gandalf watched, Erica opened her eyes and smiled slightly at the two. "Huh.... Gramps... Reg..."  Erica said as she focused on them.  
  
"She's waking up." Reggie exclaimed, hugging her grandfather and then running to pounce on her recovering cousin. "You're awake...finally."  
  
"Easy..."  Gandalf told the two of them.  
  
"Man do I have a headache....  What happened?  Is everyone alright?"  Erica asked.  
  
"Sure whatever you want Gramps," Reggie answered, releasing Erica from the hug she was giving. "I am such so happy you're awake"  
  
"Gramps do you want to tell her or shall I?" Reggie asked.  
  
The White Wizard motioned for Erica to hold her questions while he told his other granddaughter, "I believe that can wait until Erica is better."  
  
Rohirrim Camp  
  
Pelennor Fields  
  
Land of Gondor  
  
0800 hours  
  
March 17, 3019  
  
(Middle Earth)  
  
Mike fell into a fitful sleep that night as soon as he hit the cot. Watching his new father almost getting killed by the Witch King and his friend getting shot stayed on his nerves as he drifted off. It was not long before the teen began having dreams that rivaled those of his friend.   
  
   
  
The teen suddenly opened his eyes and realized that something was not right. He was no longer in his tent but standing at the bus stop back in Atlanta. The sun was going down as he walked towards his house. Mike looked down at his clothes to realize there were his old clothes he wore before the Super flu hit. Relief covered the boy's face as he rationalizing to himself, Thank God, that Super Flu and Middle Earth stuff was all a dream.  
  
   
  
Moments later, he walked up the steps to his house. Opening the door, he yelled out, "MOM, I'M HOME!"  
  
At first there was no sound to greet the boy. But, he figured that his parent was busy with something in the back of the house.  
  
The sun dropped lower in the sky as Mike slammed the front door. He yelled out again, "Mom, are you here?"   
  
"In here. Michael." A female voice called out.  
  
The teen followed the voice and went upstairs. Walking through the hallway, he stopped at his parents' bedroom door and knocked, "Mom, you there?"  
  
"Come in." The female voice sweetly called out  
  
"You wouldn't believe the dream I had. For a minute, I thought you and most of the people on Earth had been killed by this plague," stated the teen as he walked in.  
  
The woman partially listened as she waited impatiently semi hidden in the shadows of the room. "Come here sweetie." She said  
  
Mike followed his mother's voice, "And then the gang and I found ourselves in Middle Earth fighting the forces of darkness. Thank God, it was only a dream."  
  
"Oh really..." The female said through fangs that could not yet be seen by the boy. "Come closer Michael, I need you for something."  
  
"Yeah Mom. It really shook me up," answered the boy as he walked up to his mother. "Okay, Mom, what did you want?"  
  
"DINNER" The female hissed as she stepped out of the shadows to reveal her newest self to her mortal son.  
  
The teen looked up and dropped his books in disbelief. Walking out of the shadows was his mother and yet not his mother. The woman's eyes were glowing orange and her opened mouth had enlarged canines that horrified the young boy. Mike could only question, "Mom, what's happening?"  
  
"I am hungry and you are dinner." The demon said as she grabbed the boy around the neck and started to bite down.....  
  
   
  
But there was no pain.....  
  
Mike closed his eyes and waited. Yet, instead of a feeling of pain in his neck, he felt water splashing on his face and the sound of an engine splitting the air. Opening his eyes, the teen saw that he was in an open top boat, filled with soldiers. From behind him, the coxswain shouted out, "Thirty seconds, God be with you."  
  
The teen nodded and told the others, "Port side stick, starboard side stick, don't bunch up and get off the boat when the ramp drops."  
  
The sound of gunfire split the air as the boat hit a bump and stopped. The ramp dropped and the first row of men fell back as if they were being shoved by invisible hands. Mike watched as his men get cut down before telling them, "OVER THE SIDES. GET OVER THE SIDES." With a shout, he rolled over into the chest deep water. All the while Mike's head kept screaming this can't be real, but his body continued the path before it  
  
The teen slogged through the water towards a nearby beach obstacle. A few feet away a man was blown into the air, only to fall back down with one leg missing. Time seemed to slow as Mike picked his helmet up and put it back on, red water flowing over his face. From the distance he heard his friend Erica calling out to him. What is Erica doing here? thought the teen. Taking note of the situation he yelled out, "LT. MARR, MOVE YOUR PEOPLE OFF THE BEACH NOW!!"  
  
"YES SIR!" The Girl order but as she moved her group the sound of RAD AAAATATTAA echoed around and through the group sending them to there untimely deaths.  
  
As she fell, Erica's pleading eyes looked into her friend's eyes than the spark of life left her.  
  
Mike got up and began running through the maze of obstacles and shell holes.. He was nearing the edge of the obstacles, when he noticed David lying on the ground, clutching his bloody chest. The teen knelt beside him, yelling out, "MEDIC!"  
  
Then there was nothing but dead silences that filled the air.  
  
Mike stood up and looked around. The shooting had stopped but there was movement all around him. He saw Erica off in the distance and called out, "Erica, get over here."  
  
Slowly at first the reanimated corpse of LT. Marr made it's way towards the smell of living flesh.  
  
Mike stopped and looked at the sucking chest wound. There's no way anybody could survive that. thought the teen. He began backing up and noticed other bodies standing up and shuffling towards him.  
  
The copses started to surround the teen leaving him no means of escape. He tried shooting them but the bullets had no effect. The animated corpse had just reached him when everything went black. A ripped through the air as Mike shot up out of his bed. For a moment, he couldn't tell where he was. He shook his head to clear it and recognized he was back in the Rohirrim camp outside Minas Tirith.  
  
"Oh. Now I know how Erica feels." Mike muttered to himself as he slowly raised himself from the bed. He than grabbed his pistol and thought. Better safe than dead. As he appeared from his bed through the open tent flap at morning sunlight spreading across the horizon, he looked at his watch and noticed it was six in morning. Might as well get dressed and get some things done. thought the teen.  
  
Mike did not have a good night sleep, what with his friend's shooting. The teen began to go over some things that needed to be done that morning. He walked over to the tent's opening and stuck his head out. Seeing one of the girls, Dena had been training he called out, "Hey, can you come over here?"  
  
"YES SIR!" the girl said with a salute as she approached him  
  
Mike smiled and returned her salute, "I need you to find Sergeant Haldraada and tell him to report back here immediately." Mike looked at his watch and noted the time, "After that, I want you to get Ladies, Erica, Dena, and Reggie, as well as Lieutenant Beegle and tell them to be here in an hour."  
  
"SIR YES SIR.. But there is a problem. Sir." The young girl said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Lady Erica has been moved to the Palace and the Guards there won't let any of us in to see her SIR." The girl replied with a look of sorrow. "We and when I say we, I am referring to all of the Rohirrim teens in your unit who were informed in not so friendly of terms that we were to stay away from Lady Erica by some of the Gondoran Guards. You see several of us tried to check on her but were literally thrown out," She replied as she rubbed her back side  
  
Mike took a breath, "Okay, I'll take care of that. Go get Sgt. Haldraada and come back here."  
  
"Yes Sir!" She said as she turned to leave. She had not taken more than a couple of steps before turning back and asking, "No one has told us how Lady Erica fairs. How is she?"  
  
Mike started to close the flap, but answered the girl's question, "I don't know for sure but the last time I looked, she was sleeping." And as he closed the flap to get dressed he added. "Just keep this to yourself. That is an order."  
  
At his command and answer the girl quickly ran off to follow his orders. That done she could inform the rest of her group of Erica's condition.  
  
With in a few minutes Sergeant Haldraada knocked on the post that held open the flap of Mike's tent. The teen looked up from some papers he had been reading and called out, "Enter."  
  
"Sergeant Haldraada reporting as ordered. SIR!" The boy said with a salute as he entered.  
  
Mike returned the boy's salute and commanded, "At ease." He waited for the Rohirrim to become relaxed before starting, "I bet you are wondering why I have sent for you?"  
  
The boy nodded in agreement but said nothing. However, he feared the worse behind stone brown eyes.  
  
Mike quickly got down to business, "Lieutenant Sims was wounded in a friendly fire incident last night and is unable to perform his duties as mortar section commander. Before he passed out, he recommended you for the position."  
  
The Rohirrim could not believe what he was hearing. He was not yet a man in the eyes of his people. Yet, here he was, being recommended to lead others. "Why me?" Haldraada asked in disbelief.  
  
"You are second in command," answered the teen. Mike got up and walked over to the Rohirrim, "In the army we have a chain of command to ensure that the loss of one man does not paralyze a unit. Thus, when the commander is killed or wounded, his second in command is expected to take over. If the replacement is wounded, then the next person down takes over. That's the way the army works. Now David has every confidence in your abilities as do I, so don't sweat it."  
  
The young Rohirrim nodded and answered, "Thank you sir, but only on one condition will I take this. That when David is able, he resumes his rightful place."   
  
Mike nodded, "I wouldn't expect anything else. Now I'll have Lieutenant Beegle temporarily attached to your section as an advisor. While he out ranks you, you'll be in command of the section. Is that clear?"   
  
"YES SIR!" answered the Rohirrim Sergeant. Haldraada turned around but stopped and asked, "I just have one question."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Is it true that Lady Erica is the Blue Phoenix? Because if it is that explains why the Gondoran Guards had any Rohirrim who went to see her removed." Haldraada speculated through clinched teeth.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Simply, when my mother was alive she would talk about the Blue Phoenix and how many would try to control it when it appeared in this world again, to protect the good and innocent from the evils of this world. I fear that someone in Gondor may do that. My mother feared that many would go to war with each other over it."  
  
Mike thought about what the Rohirrim was saying. Finally he ordered, "Return to your unit and see that they are ready to leave at any moment. I have a feeling, we are about to finish this job with Sauron. One more thing, you are under orders not to talk about this Blue Phoenix or anything dealing with Lady Erica. Is that understood?"  
  
"YES SIR!"   
  
The Rohirrim saluted and quickly left the tent. Mike went back to his paperwork and waited for his friends to show up.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the first of the American teens showed up. Mike placed the papers he had been looking over on the table as a very pissed Earl showed up, "Those rotten." Earl mumbled as he entered the tent  
  
"What now?" asked Mike. "Lost another bet with Dena?"  
  
"I wish it was that simple but I think I should warn you... Well I sort cussed out a few Gondoran guards earlier" Earl replied.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"I tried to go see Erica and some fucking bastard named Lord Taranis ordered that no one see her especially those of Rohirrim birth. Don't worry, I only cussed them out but who the hell gave that Fucker the right to order that?" Earl demanded as he slammed his fist into the palm of his hand.   
  
"Oh did he?" asked Mike in a quiet voice. "Well, this lord did specify Rohirrim could not see her. Now, I'm sure United States military personnel is another matter. In fact after our little meeting, why don't we go see Erica. I'm sure the guards will let us see her after meeting my two special friends."  
  
"Which two are you referring two?" Earl replied with a knowing grin  
  
Mike reached for a pistol and grinned, "Why Heckler and Koch of course."  
  
"I was thinking Grenade and the others of course." Earl countered with an evil grin.  
  
Suddenly serious, Mike asked, "You haven't told any of the grownups about this?"  
  
"Not yet. I just got back from there and figured you'd want to know first." Earl answered.  
  
Mike went back to looking over the paperwork. Without looking up, he told the other teen, "Well then after our staff meeting, we'll be off to see Erica."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Earl replied with glee just as Reggie walked in  
  
Mike looked up from some papers and asked the girl, "Where's Dena?"  
  
"She will be along shortly," Reggie said making her self comfortable in Mike's tent. "She is finishing up with rest of the wounded soldiers. Don't worry she'll be here soon, we couldn't start the party without her."  
  
"Good, because we have some things to talk about without the grownups," answered the teen.   
  
"Like what, oh fearless leader." Reggie questioned.  
  
"Have you noticed the looks we have been getting lately from my father, Gramps, and Aragorn?"  
  
"The question is which looks?" She replied. "The looks that they care for us and are happy that we were not killed in the battle or the looks that say we are not going into the next fight if they can help it."  
  
Mike stood up and walked over to his friends, "The second. I have this feeling that with David and Erica getting hurt, our parents and honorary older siblings are going to try to keep us at Minas Tirith while they finish up the war."  
  
As Mike moved closer to his friends, as Dena rushed in time to hear Mike's comment.  
  
"Well that would be understandable Mike," Dena said as she sat down besides Reggie on Mike's cot. "But I doubt we won't be going, if you have your way. And oh, sorry I'm late; I had men lined up for miles to see me."  
  
Mike grinned at the answer, "No doubt." He quickly turned serious, "However, there is the matter of who's going to lead the mortar section now that David is going to be out of action for the foreseeable future."  
  
The girls looked at each other with identical looks of horror. "Oh Please don't say Earl" Reggie blurted. "It is bad enough that he has a 50 cal tied to his hip, you want to give him mortars too?"  
  
Mike ignored the girl's humor and answered, "Actually, I'm promoting Sgt. Haldraada, David's second in command to the job. David assured me that he's ready for the job."   
  
Earl nodded, "And let me guess, you want me nearby just in case."  
  
"Thank God!" Reggie said and patted Earl on the shoulder.  
  
Earl gave Reggie a dirty look before asking his second question, "Not to dampen your parade. But in light of David getting shot, you think the recruits are ready?"  
  
"I would have to agree with Earl's question," Dena said. "Mike, are the recruits ready for this next battle? There are more orcs behind the black gates then they have seen or faced in at either Helms Deep or Pelennor fields."  
  
"David getting shot was just one of those things that happens in wartime," argued Mike. "We'll just have to emphasize passwords among them. Now as for the fighting, they did well yesterday and as I have no plans for them to be put in close action, they will be fine to into the battle. They will be well away from the front line as well as ourselves if we don't want the parents locking us up till this is over."  
  
"You maybe, but I plan to be where ever Gramps is." Reggie said, not wanting to be left on the sideline as well as wanting to be near Grandfather in this final battle. "And knowing the story, Gramps is going to be on the front lines and that where I aim to be."  
  
"Reggie, do you think Gramps will let you on the front line?" asked Earl. Mike nodded, "Besides, All of our parents think we are too young to be anywhere near a fight, much less being in the front lines."  
  
Reggie turned and glared at the teen, "Do you really think that they can stop me. You guys know better than anyone that when I put my mind to it, I won't let anything stop me. Besides, I was fine when I took on the orcs back at the field and kick the crap out that damn ringwraith, I am not afraid of the Black Gates of Mordor." Reggie said in defiance  
  
Mike held up his hands in an effort to get the girl to calm down. "Look, I know that you want to be with your family in this time of need. Heck, even I would like to be by my father's and cousin's side in the upcoming battle. I also know that they will do everything possible to keep me safe. Just be ready to get the same from Gramps.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but they will soon find out how stubborn I can be."  Reggie hissed.   
  
Earl walked up to Reggie, "Mike's right.  Our new families are going to want to keep us in a safe place.  We just have to be ready to defend our reasons for going along."  
  
"You're right" Reggie exclaimed. A moment later it hit the girl that she had actually agreed with the lanky teen. "Wait, did I actually admit that Earl of all people was right.  What is this world coming to, besides the biggest battle we ever faced?"  
  
Mike leaned over to Dena, "Did you mark down the time and date?  I never thought she'd admit Earl was right about anything."  
  
"Reggie you must be sick."  Dena said as she placed her hand on Reggie's forehead.  
  
"And yeah, I noted it" Dena said and winked at Mike  
  
"Now that's settled, we can go on to point #2.  It seems that some Gondoran REMF has decided to place Erica under guard and not letting anybody come near her.  I say we take a trip down there and show him the error of his ways."  
  
"What's the plan Mikey?"  Reggie questioned as she really wanted to stick it to the SOB.  
  
"Well," started the teen, "I'm figuring Earl and I will walk up to the guards and pull rank on them and if that doesn't work, we'll turn to the Uniform Code of Military Justice and have them court martialed.  In any case, I want you and Dena to hang back a little ways."  
  
"And then what?" Dena questioned. "Why is it that you and Earl always get to have all the fun in these situations?"  
  
"Because, my dear Dena, Earl and I are still recognized as officers and that has some pull among fellow soldiers.  Second, I'm also a prince of Rohan and that should carry some weight with a petty nobleman."  The teen stopped and pulled out his Colt 45, "And if that doesn't work I can always give him some lead poisoning."  
  
Silence filled the tent as the others finally saw the look in their leader's eyes. Being the reasonable one, Dena decided to try calming the boy down. "Hey, let's not go around shooting people.  You're not the one who will have to clean up the mess of bullet wounds." Dena said knowing that she would have to deal with another whining Gondoran.  
  
Mike began to answer but was beaten to the punch by Earl.  "Then you should hope that the nobleman has the sense to not push either of us too far," growled the lanky teen.  
  
"Just make sure you leave some of him for me."  Reggie growled, wanting in on the action  
  
Private Chambers  
  
White Palace  
  
Minas Tirith, Gondor  
  
(Middle Earth)  
  
Mike and Earl went straight to the building where their friend had been moved during the night. As he had been told, two Gondoran guards stood outside the door. Mike turned to Earl, "Follow my lead. Your weapon ready?"  
  
Earl nodded and Mike walked up to the guards who immediately blocked the door with their spears. Taking a deep breath, the teen asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"By order of Lord Taranis we are here to prevent Lady Erica from being disturbed by the under men." One of the guards sneered.  
  
"Oh really," said the teen. "Now, last time I looked, Lt. Marr was still an officer of the United States Army and not under Lord Taranis' authority. Now, as her commanding officer I will give you two this one chance to step aside."  
  
The two Gondorans recognized the steel behind the boy's words and one of the guards decided to lower the tension. "We are under orders." The other guard tried to explain.  
  
Mike pulled out a notepad and asked, "What's your name soldier?"  
  
"I am Horatius son of Claudius." The first guard replied with pride. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
Mike began writing down some information on the pad. "Very well," said the teen. "I want to know who to put up on charges for insubordination and being disrespectful to a superior officer."  
  
The first guard did not like being talked to in such a manner. He sneered at the teen, "You are not my superior and I only answer to Lord Taranis, the Half brother to the Steward of Gondor."  
  
The teen placed his hand on his pistol, "That's Lieutenant Wolfe, soldier and last time I looked; an officer outranks you, a common soldier. As you know, with the Steward's death, Lord Aragorn will be taking his rightful place as the King of Men. I'm sure; he will be interested in hearing how you have treated his friends not to mention a Prince of Rohan."  
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" a male voice called out from behind them.  
  
Both teen's turned around to face the Gondoran nobleman. In a low voice, Mike said, "Nothing really, I am here to check on the condition of one of my people. For some reason, these guards think that you have authority over people who are not your own."  
  
"And you would be." The nobleman said as he stuck up his nose at the boys before him  
  
Mike let off a short laugh, "Lieutenant Michael Wolf, United States Army and commanding officer of JROTC Detachment 12. The person inside is a member of my command and I will see her."  
  
"I doubt that, for she is the Blue Phoenix and she has returned to her rightful place. Who do you think you are to bother the Blue Phoenix?" The noblemen snorted.  
  
"Really," asked the teen. "During the recent fight with Sauron's army, I was on the battlefield engaging and taking out Orcs, Easterlings, and a Fell Beast. Where were you during the battle?"  
  
Taranis could not believe that this child was taking such a tone with him. The lord thought he would have to teach this person not to mess with his better. "In my rightful place," The Lord sneered at the child before him.  
  
At his answer, Earl suggested, "Hiding under the kitchen table I take it."  
  
Mike began to see red at the nobleman's answer. He reached down and pulled out his Colt Model 1911. A quick motion of the hand and a .45 caliber bullet slammed into the chamber, ready to fire. The teen pointed the pistol at Taranis and accused in a loud voice, "YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO FACE ME, AND YOU DON'T HAVE THE BALLS TO FACE THE ENEMY?"  
  
Before the hammer could fall a vice like grip grabbed Mike's arm and spun the boy around to face the former Ranger.  
  
"Michael, I know you are upset with what has all happened but why are you drawing your weapon on an innocent of Gondor?" Aragorn asked.  
  
The teen replaced the safety on his pistol and slowly lowered it. He gave a hard look at Lord Taranis and warned, "If I see you again, I will kill you."  
  
   
  
Aragorn was surprised by the boy threatening the lord and asked, "Michael why do you Threaten him so?"  
  
The teen waited for the nobleman to slink off before turning around to face Aragorn. "The REMF decided to take control of Erica and keep her friends away from her. I tried reasoning with him but he didn't know when to back down."  
  
"WHAT!" Aragorn said in disbelief.  
  
The exchange did not go unnoticed as the White Wizard had discovered his grand daughter being moved and was coming in to see her. "Who tried to control my Granddaughter?" Gandalf asked as he turned the corner.  
  
Mike turned to the guards and innocently asked, "Would you like to explain to your king and the White Wizard or do I have to put you two up on charges." The teen turned back to Earl and asked, "Hey Earl, you still have a copy of the Uniform Code of Military Justice in your tent?"  
  
"Nope I got it right here." Earl answered as he pulled a small version out of his back pocket.  
  
The two guards were not at ease with the turn of events and gulped at the looks they were receiving from the Aragorn and Gandalf.  
  
Mike grinned, "I'm sure we can arrange a court martial for you two." The teen reached for the book and began thumbing through it, "Let me just look up the various charges, insubordination comes to mind."  
  
"We were doing no such thing. We were just following orders." The younger one of the two called out.  
  
Mike turned to the Aragorn and asked, "Would you mind countermanding their orders?"  
  
"What orders? And who gave them?" Aragorn demanded.  
  
The Gondoran lord staggered around the corner. He wasn't use to somebody sticking a pistol in his face and threatening to blow him away. After catching his breath, he moved off muttering, "We'll see about that, I'll just have my personal guards deal with that child."  
  
"Oh my lord what child are you going to have your guard deal with?" asked a female voice from behind him  
  
"That is a very good question?" Another voice asked  
  
Turning around to face the girl, the devious man sneered, "The no-count boy who thinks he's a prince. A few weeks in my dungeon will teach him some manners."  
  
"Oh I think he is talking about our Michael, Lady Dena." Reggie said with an unnerving glare and the nobleman  
  
"That would more than likely be my superior buddy. And I don't take lightly to those who would threaten my commander." Dena informed the man as she stepped forward and Tiger claws the Lords face.  
  
Staggering back under the assault, the nobleman reached for his sword. "No mere girl will have the best of me," sneered the lord as he drew the weapon.  
  
"How really." Dena said as she threw a round house kick and knocked the sword out of his hand but before he could respond Reggie sent a kick to the man's groin and upper cut to the his face.  
  
The man picked himself off the floor and wiped away the trickle of blood from his face. "That's the last time," and rushed at the girls.  
  
As the man rushed the girl, both Dena and Reggie parted and stuck out their feet tripping the man and causing him to fall on his not so pretty face. "You think this fat ass bastard would learn." Dena laughed  
  
"I truly doubt it." Reggie exclaimed with a sarcastic chuckle "That Rohirrim guy didn't. I don't think this guy has any brains either."  
  
The lord laid flat on the ground and shot an arm out, grabbing Dena's leg and pulling her off her feet. "I don't think so girl."  
  
While on the ground Dena kicked the guy in the face and than jumped back up and backed away from the unruly nobleman.  
  
"Dena, you want me to step in and finish him off." Reggie jeered from the side  
  
"The day I can't handle a slow fat ass pig is the day I paint my nails." Dena laughed back as she kicked the Lord two more times while laid on the ground. "But feel free to beat on him, he needs it."  
  
The man staggered to his feet and with a roar rushed at Reggie.  
  
"My pleasure" Reggie replied as Lord Taranis rushed at her. She grabbed him arm and threw him. Unfortunately, for Reggie, the Lord he hit the brick wall, knocking him out. "And I was starting to get warmed up."  
  
"You knocked him out you carry him." Dena pointed out  
  
"Fine" Reggie said as she threw the man over her shoulder and dragged him off. "I am the stronger one"  
  
Before the guards could answer the King's question, the other teens walked around the corner, dragging the Gondoran lord behind them. Dena was the first into view and answered, "This Shit head."   
  
Reggie was next and added, "Yeah this F..." Her statement vanished as she spotted the disproving stare Gandalf was giving her, "ooopss Sorry Gramps. But this jerk was trying to keep Erica's friends away from her."   
  
Earl chuckled, "Looks like Mike gets to shoot him after all."  
  
"What does she mean?" asked Aragorn as he questioned the guard.  
  
"Lord Taranis ordered us to prevent any of the lesser people from disturbing the Phoenix." One answered.  
  
Mike shook his head, "Sorry Earl, the girls knocked him out and brought him back. That doesn't count. I only get to shoot him if he comes back on his own." Turning back to Gandalf, he asked, "Can I see Erica."  
  
"Yes you may. But keep it short, she needs her rest." Gandalf said but smiled as he heard Erica screaming.  
  
"Who the hell can get any rest with what's going on out there? Mike, get in here, now!"  
  
Mike nodded and walked inside. "Did I wake you up?" asked the teen.  
  
"Not really... What happened out there?" Erica asked as she tried to sit up in bed too fast and was forced to lie back down.  
  
"Some jerk decided that he would control the power of the Phoenix," answered Mike as he pulled up a chair. "You should have seen the look on his face when I pointed my forty-five at him. The man was lucky Aragorn showed up when he did."  
  
"Mike, the Phoenix? What are you talking about?" Erica asked.  
  
"The idiot believes you have some mystical powers and called you the Phoenix. I was about to give him a case of severe lead poisoning when Aragorn showed up."  
  
"Oh shit.... Mike what happened to me.....?" Erica began to cry as she remembered what happened.  
  
The teen grasped her hand and began soothing her. "What you did was save a lot of people," answered the teen. "You just used too much power and needed to recharge."   
  
"Oh god... Than I did kill all those beings... and he was right..." Erica cried as she started to tremble.  
  
"Who was right?" asked Mike  
  
"That evil voice, it said I like to kill... That's when I ran from it... I couldn't let it be right..." Erica sobbed against her friends shoulder.  
  
"Hey you, snap of it," ordered the teen. "You did what you did to save our lives and you did fine." He waited for his friend to stop the crying before lightening the situation by saying, "Now, if you want to play Jean Grey again, you really should get the right costume. Although, we could have Earl play Gambit, if you need the add motivation."  
  
Getting control of herself, Erica slapped her friend in the arm. "That was even suggesting it. I can't believe you would insult Gambit like that. And there is no way I am wearing tights."  
  
Mike gave in and laughed, "Okay, you win. However, I wouldn't mind seeing the look on Legolas' face if you did."  
  
"Well actually he's seen me in less." Erica snickered.  
  
"That is way too much information," argued Mike. He noticed that the girl was getting sleepy and suggested, "Why don't you get some rest and I'll bring the gang by later on."  
  
"Ok, just one thing what I just said DOES NOT GO any father than you!" Erica warned.  
  
Mike paused at the door. "Okay, THIS conversation stays between us and no other." He reopened the door and on his way out said, "Get some rest. We'll talk later."  
  
House of Healing  
  
Minas Tirith,  
  
Middle Earth  
  
David woke up the next morning inside the healer's tent. He still wasn't sure what had happened or if it had been some bad dream. The first thing he saw was the tan colored room as he awoke. "Ohhhh Godddddd," moaned the teen as he crashed back onto the bed.  
  
An older woman rushed to his side.   
  
"Master David what is wrong? Are you in any pain?"  
  
David closed his eyes and hissed, "My stomach and shoulder hurts like a mother." He reopened his eyes and told the woman, "I guess I wasn't dreaming about being shot after all. How long was I out?"  
  
"You have been out the whole night until now, and it is mid morning." The woman said as she started to check the teen's wounds.  
  
The boy started to get up, "I have to get back to my unit. There's too much to get done."  
  
"You are doing no such thing, young man!!!" The woman said in a strictly parental tone. "You have been relieved from duty. You must heal and I will not have you hurting yourself by getting up before your wounds are healed."  
  
David lay back down and asked the woman, "How bad is it? I mean how serious are my wounds?"  
  
The woman sat down near the boy and began checking his bandages. "I have never seen such wounds. I would have thought you would have died from such injuries." the woman replied honestly. "But your friend, Lady Dena says that you will be fine in time. However, you need your rest and your wounds must be cleaned and dressed daily so infection does not occur, so don't think about leaving this bed."  
  
"How long will do I have to stay in bed?"  
  
"If it were my choice young man, you would be in bed for at least a season." The woman replied with compassion in her eyes "Lady Dena has informed me that you will be able to be up and about in a matter of weeks."  
  
Gesturing at the tent, David quipped, "I hope it won't be spent in a tent?"  
  
"You will be moved into the castle once the rubble has been cleared. I will not risk you being injured while being moved inside the palace." She informed the boy  
  
David nodded, "Well you know my name but I don't think we have met before?"  
  
"My name is Athena, daughter of Diana. I am a noble woman of Gondor, and the healer of the city." She replied as she began to unwrap his dressings to clean his wounds.  
  
The boy winced, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Although, I would have preferred it not be under these circumstances."  
  
"The pleasure is mine as well. And I fully agree that I would have rather met you when you were not in a healer's bed." Athena said with a smile. "Hmmmm, your wounds seemed have gotten much better from when I last examined them."  
  
"You don't say?" David said with a large grin. "Then I'll be able to rejoin the army before it leaves?"  
  
"I didn't say that. You will still need to rest; your body needs to heal completely before you are to return to the army." She informed the over zealous teen  
  
"Yes ma'am," answered the young man. "So, when will I be moved?"   
  
"I believe that your body wasn't the only thing injured." The woman said with an amused laugh. "I think you must have received a blow to your head as well... I just told you would be moved to the castle once the rubble has been cleared."  
  
"And when will that be?"  
  
"Soon, do not worry. You will be within the castle walls by sun down." She replied to the teen's nagging question.  
  
David took in the woman's tone and commented, "So, I guess you are telling me to be quiet and go back to sleep?"  
  
"Yes that would be wise." She declared as she went on with her duties.  
  
David closed his eyes and before drifting off to sleep, he thought back to the last thing on his mind before getting shot.  
  
As Mike and Theoden disappeared toward the healer's tent, several horse hooves could be heard stampeding towards the ending battle lines.  
  
David watched as Mike disappeared into the healer's tent and fanaticized with a large grin at the image of Mike getting stitches. His chuckles ended when he looked up and saw that the Lothlorien Elves had returned. The teen waited as Haldir rode up before greeting, "Welcome to Gondor."  
  
"How goes the battle?" Haldir asked  
  
The teen spread his arms, "As you can see. The battle is pretty much over. Although, Mike did take on the Witch King!"  
  
Several Elves look at the youth in disbelief. "And he still lives?" One questioned.  
  
"Luckily, Eowyn managed to get to him before the Witch King did. Seems, the Nazgul was kinda angry over having his mount shot to pieces. Then on top of that, Mike was about to try throwing a grenade down the creature's throat."  
  
"What stopped him," Haldir asked as he scanned the area for Reggie.  
  
"Lady Eowyn and Merry," answered the teen. As David informed the elves of Mike's battle tactics, Reggie rode up sopping wet dismounting from her horse near a carcass of Oliphaunt.  
  
"Actually, I believe Mike has more to fear from his father," commented the teen. Looking over to Reggie, he observed, "Enjoy your morning swim?"  
  
"Oh shut the F--k up!" Reggie remarked as she spied Haldir and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, like I enjoy being dragged away by a fell beast." Reggie said as she walked up to David and gave him a pat on the back because she was actually happy to see him.  
  
"Where is Lady Erica?" Vidmor asked Reggie.  
  
"To be honest I do not know. But I believe that your cousin most likely got her to the healer's tent." Reggie replied  
  
"And I thought Mike was nuts for shooting a Stinger at the Witch King," countered David. He pointed back to the healer's tent, "Erica is in the healer's tent."  
  
"Why is she in the Healer's tent?" Vidmor questioned.  
  
"All I know is that she fainted or something." Reggie replied. "I tried to get to her but as you can see, I ended up in the river instead...damn Nazgul!"  
  
"You are all wet you should get changed before you catch a cold." Haldir said as he began to lead her to some tents.  
  
The girl was not interested in leaving and wanted to check on her cousin. She protested to the elf, "I am fine! I want to see Erica and the other first."   
  
Haldir continue to lead Reggie away saying, "You must change first, or must I get your grandfather for you to listen to me."  
  
"Fine! But don't expect me to be happy with you later." Reggie said as she went into a tent to change her clothes.  
  
David walked over to Vidmor, "Erica's in the tent with Legolas. Let's go look in on them."  
  
"Yes let's do." He answered as he walked next to the boy.  
  
The two walked over to the healer's tent in time. They arrived to see Mike emerge from the tent. Recognizing the elf, Mike asked, "Viddy, when did you guys get in?"  
  
"We just arrived." Vidmor answered as he scanned the area for Erica  
  
Mike nodded, "That's interesting. I thought you guys were needed to help out back home. We weren't expecting you back so soon."  
  
"Our duty was fulfilled there. Our queen sent us to help with the battle to come." Vidmor replied.  
  
"I guess the battle aint over until the fat lady sings." David chuckled   
  
At his remark the elf look at him strangely than asked. "I was told Lady Erica was brought here. Is she alright?"  
  
Noticing the elf looking around the room, Mike pointed towards the other side. "Erica is over there. Legolas is sitting beside her. If you don't mind, I believe Lt. Sims and I have other duties to attend to."  
  
"So why is she here Mike?" David questioned worriedly about his friend.  
  
"Best I can tell, she used too much of her mojo and she's asleep until her body recovers."  
  
"What?" Both David and the elf asked  
  
Mike sighed, "Erica made like Jean Gray with her phoenix power and used a little too much juice. So she's regaining her strength. Now I have to go check on the troops." The teen turned back to David, "Coming?"  
  
"Oh Fuck you mean we got a Phoenix on our side? Way cool... Man where's the professor when you need him." David remarked. "But if Wolverine shows up I am heading for the hills."   
  
Mike grinned, "Yeah, let's hope she doesn't go Dark Phoenix on us."  
  
"Dark Phoenix?" Vidmor questions looking at the boys. "By Valar you don't mean Lady Erica is the reborn Blue Phoenix that is for told in the Legend?"  
  
Mike stopped and grinned, "You could say that."  
  
Man so much has happened in the last few days, thought David. A knock from outside interrupted the teen's thoughts as the healer told whoever to come in. Mike stuck his head in and saw that David had woken up. He walked over and sat down beside the bed.   
  
"How are you holding up?" asked the teen.  
  
"Well I have been better." The teen remarked with a slanted smile. "You know being shot takes a lot out of a guy."  
  
A haunted look flashed across Mike's eyes for a second, "You scared the crap out me last night. Thank God Aragorn, Karen, and Dena were able to get to you so quickly. I swear we almost lost you." Regaining his smile he asked, "How are they treating you?"  
  
"Well besides the accommodations of a hospital bed, I don't really have any complaints," answered David. The teen pointed towards the healer, who was looking through some jars, "However that woman over there has been treating me like my mother did when I got injured playing paint ball a couple of years ago."  
  
Mike grinned, "You are complaining about the attention? But to change subjects. I promoted Sergeant Haldraada to command of the mortar section. The kid knows his stuff."  
  
The two boys talked for over thirty minutes. Lady Athena noticed that David was beginning to tire so she ordered the other teen to leave. Mike looked up and noticed the Gondoran noblewoman giving him a look so he turned back to David, "Well, your nurse is giving me a glare, so I guess visiting hours are over. I've got to go find Dad."  
  
"Fine, leave me here, to lie in pain." David remarked with a big laugh  
  
"Hey at least you get to goof off while I am stuck with the job of running the unit," countered Mike as he began leaving the tent.  
  
David laughed as Mike left the tent, but his laughter was silenced by Athena with a look that told him to be quiet and rest or she would tie him down and gag him.  
  
David took one look at the maternal visage and mumbled, "Yes mother." before lying back down.   
  
Outside, Mike wandered throughout the camp, trying to find Theoden, or even Eomer. Finally he ran into Eowyn, "Hey Eowyn, Have you seen my father? I can't find him or even Eomer anywhere in the camp."  
  
"Your father is speaking to Lord Aragorn and the other men at this moment in the throne room." She replied. The woman quickly recognized the look that flashed in the boy's eyes, "But Michael, you should not interrupt. Not even I was allowed to attend that meeting."  
  
"Oh he's speaking with Aragorn? Hmmmm, I wonder who else is at that meeting. Why do I have the feeling that they are planning on leaving my people behind when the army moves out," mused the teen.  
  
"I do not know, my cousin. However when they travel into the next battle, I do not believe they will allow either of us to be involved." Eowyn said unsure of where her place was in the eyes her uncle.   
  
Mike gave his cousin an evil grin, "You know I always wanted to see more of Minas Tirith. So I might do a little sightseeing and play tourist. Expand my horizons or so to speak. In fact, I think I'll take a short trip to the palace."  
  
"Just don't interrupt the meeting, Michael" Eowyn warned, calling after the teen who had left for the throne room.  
  
"Trust Me, I know how to crash a party," answered Mike as he began to whistle on his way up to the palace.  
  
"Hmmm, BOYS!" Eowyn said to her self as went on her way to find Dena and Karen  
  
In another part of the Rohirrim camp, Earl Beegle was busy reviewing ammunition stockpiles with Sgt. Haldraada when he noticed Eowyn walking nearby. Handing the Rohirrim sergeant his clipboard, the teen approached the shieldmaiden. "Hey hold up!" shouted the teen.  
  
"Yes" The Eowyn said turning about face, "Was there something you needed young man?"  
  
Earl moved up beside her, "I was wondering if you had heard anything about David or even Erica from Karen or Dena?"  
  
"I am on my way to see the two maidens as we speak." She informed the boy.  
  
"Mind if I tag along?"  
  
"Of course not, your company is appreciated," Eowyn said placing her arm on the teens shoulder.   
  
The two walked over to the healer's tent where Dena and Karen were helping take care of the wounded. Earl lifted the tent flap and waited for Eowyn to enter. "Ladies first."  
  
"Why thank you, you are quite the gentleman, Earl." She said with a smile.  
  
Inside Dena heard the shieldmaiden's comment and made a comment of her own, "You have got to be kidding me!!! Earl, a gentleman? That will be the day."  
  
Earl followed the shieldmaiden into the tent and explained to Dena something that he had just discovered about the woman, "Well, I guess that means she is a better judge of character."  
  
"Whatever" Dena laughed and went back to tending a wounded Gondoran.  
  
Becoming serious, the teen asked, "Have you seen David since last night?"  
  
"I checked on him this morning, he is doing just fine. But it is going to be sometime before he will be able to get back into the action." Dena replied, "However, I think that he has acquired a new parental figure." She added with a laugh remembering the noble woman mothering David that morning.  
  
With a raised eyebrow, Earl asked, "Oh really, so should we expect another member of our wolf pack to have a new family before long?"  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it."  
  
Changing the subject, Earl asked, "What about Erica? Has she been able to get up and move about yet?"  
  
"She woke up early this morning when Gramps and Reggie were by her bedside. She is still pretty much out of it...she is resting the castle with Reggie mothering her to death." Dena paused, then chuckled, "Correction smothering her"  
  
"Well that's good to hear. Mike told me he was going to find the king and go over deployment orders for the upcoming campaign. I noticed that none of the Fellowship nor Theoden and Eomer are around. I wonder why?"  
  
"I am sure they are involved in some secret meeting in the throne room." Dena said knowing that in the book Aragorn would have been making plans to take the battle to the Black gate at this point.  
  
Eowyn's eyes widen as she uttered, "Lady Dena, how do you always know these things?"  
  
Earl quipped, "Let's just say she knows it and leave it at that."  
  
"Hmmm, I might as well. I shall never receive a straight answer out of any of you." Eowyn said making her way over to where Karen was wrapping a man's leg. "Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
Karen looked up and pointed over to a nearby chest. "You can grab some bandages from the chest over there and help me change this man's dressings."  
  
"I can, it is the least I can do for you, since you helped with my uncle and for bandaging my hand."  
  
Karen nodded, "No problem, that's what I study medicine for. However, I cannot wait to talk to the Elvish healers and compare notes. Their techniques are definitely worth learning."  
  
"The elves have many healing techniques that I myself would like to learn." The shieldmaiden responded as she retrieved the bandages from the chest and brought them back to Karen  
  
Throne Room  
  
White Palace  
  
Minas Tirith  
  
Aragorn had asked Gandalf, Theoden, Gimli, Legolas, and Eomer to meet him in the throne room.  The Ranger was about to suggest that they lead an army to the Black Gates of Mordor when the doors opened and in walked Mike. The teen approached the grownups and told them, "Sorry I'm late but nobody told me about the meeting.  I had to hear about it from some reliable sources."  
  
"Late, who said you were invited to this meeting?"  Gandalf asked, giving the boy a harsh look for barging into the conversation  
  
Mike shrugged, "Well, I assumed I was invited since I am the current commander and one of five members of the US Army's Military Assistance Command in Rohan." The teen stood near his father and cousin. "And, since I am the commander of a military unit involved in current operations, I need to know when we are going to be seeing action."  
  
"Master Michael, I believe it would be better if you and your unit stay behind for this next battle."  Aragorn informed him looking at the worried expression that had come over King Theoden's face.  
  
The teen placed both arms behind his back and asked the Ranger, "I thought we had finished this conversation back at Edoras.  My people have made great contributions to our victories at both Helms Deep and here."  
  
The King of Rohan placed his hand on his son shoulder and addressed the teen. "No my son, I believe Lord Aragorn is right. In this battle, we will not be able to have you assist us, for the war will be dire.  One of your men has already been hurt I will not have any more being wounded or killed."  
  
Suddenly, Mike understood why the adults were acting the way they were.  He faced his father and said, "This has to do with David getting shot.  Doesn't it?"  
  
"David was lucky he was not killed Michael."  Gandalf said moving towards the boy  
  
"I agree with Gandalf my son.  You and your friends have already been in too many battles already."    
  
The teen was hearing none of it and began to protest. "We all knew the risks when we put on the uniform," answered Mike.  "People get hurt and killed in wartime.  That's part of the job."  
  
"I know this is the job you have chosen Michael, however at this point in time none of you young ones will be attending this battle."  Gandalf stated wisely.  
  
Mike turned to the Wizard and countered, "Dang it, Gramps, without my fire support section there would have been a hell of a lot more friendly casualties.  If you go to Mordor, you will need my mortars even more. There are a heck of a lot more Orcs in Mordor than here."  
  
Gandalf was about to respond when a commotion occurred at the front of the throne room. The doors of the throne room swung open once again as Reggie help a weaken Erica into the room. "ENOUGH!!!"  Erica roared  
  
The group turned to the newcomers at the sound of Erica's voice  
  
Mike rushed over to the girls, saying, "What are you doing up?  You need your rest."  
  
"We are all needed there.  Frodo may have gone beyond your sight Gramps but remember Sam is not beyond mine.  I have seen the army that awaits us."  Erica informed them as her eyes began to glow a fierce blue.  
  
"Erica, calm yourself." Reggie urged the weaken girl. "We do not need a repeat of you going into a coma."  
  
Mike sighed, "Great, now we have Jean Grey showing up."  
  
"Mike shut up!" Reggie hissed "We do not need her to go super nova on us for your stupid remark"  
  
"I am fine… No Phoenix….Yet… but if Mike and the rest of us don't come, I don't think even the Phoenix will be enough for anyone to survive."  Erica answered as her eyes returned to their normal color.  
  
Mike shook his head and walked back to the adults.  He turned to his father, "Dad, I appreciate your concern for my friends and myself.  I mean, it's great knowing that you want to see us safe but you need us.  I will keep my people on a hill outside the battle."  
  
Theoden contemplated his thoughts before speaking, "If I must allow you to come, you must not leave that position."   
  
Mike gave his father a slight smile, "Well, now that's decided, I need to get my troops ready.  We used up about 2/3rds of our mortar ammunition yesterday and won't be re-supplied in time.  So we can't waste what we have."  
  
As Mike conversed with his father, Gandalf approached the two girls. "Granddaughter what do mean?" Gandalf asked "Is what you see more horrible than what has already occurred"  
  
"What I see coming, we are going to need major help.  First of all they are rested and still have over 10,000 orcs, even if Sam killed a few to save Frodo."  Erica said with smile as she remembered seeing his courage at facing a few on his own.  
  
Mike nodded, "Dad, I really don't want to get near the close in stuff.  I'll have the mortars deployed behind the hill and I'll take a small team to the crest and spot."  
  
"My Lords and Kings we must leave soon or Frodo will fail."  Erica told the adults.  
  
"Than let's get to it." Reggie said pulling out her Katana "I am eager to regain my lead" and winked at the dwarf who was siting in the Steward's chair.  
  
The dwarf smiled at the girl. "Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?"   
  
Reggie was about to say something else when she felt a familiar hand grab her arm. "You young lady will not be going this time."  Gandalf informed the rambunctious teenage girl.  
  
"What!?"  Reggie demanded. "The HELL I won't!" Reggie stated with conviction "If you two are going than I am too!!!!"  
  
"Neither of you are going this time I am putting my foot down.  You are sick and Erica is too weak!"  Gandalf informed his granddaughters.  
  
"I will not be left behind, alone fearing for those I love" Reggie shouted  
  
Mike shook his head, "I am getting a headache from all this shouting."  
  
"Shut up Mike." Reggie snapped  
  
At that Erica eyes began to glow again as she said.  "Grandfather I am needed there.  Remember I said we all are needed there."   
  
Aragorn rubbed his chin and remarked to Gandalf, "While I want the children to stay out of any future fighting, without Lady Erica's gift, we would have taken more losses in the battle.  Perhaps we should allow them to come as long as they follow the same conditions Mike has to?"  
  
"I fear for them both my lord, but Lady Erica is the Blue Phoenix and was for told that the Phoenix would aid the King of Man against evil."  Legolas said as he reminded Gandalf of the Legend.  
  
"What? I am not an artillery person bub, I am a hand to hand fighter," Reggie retorted  
  
"Perhaps, but it's either that or you stay here," countered Aragorn.  
  
"We will see about that." Reggie huffed   
  
"I have a suggestion…"  Erica began to explain her idea. "I will ride with Aragorn because of the legend and because I have a feeling that Sauron fears him, but I will need someone to watch my back if I have to do the Phoenix bit again. Reggie can watch over me if I do."    
  
Aragorn gave a sigh of resignation, "I really want you two out of danger.  You can use your power from the hill just as easily."  
  
"No I can't my lord."  Erica implored the king of men to understand  
  
"Look Lord Aragorn, I think that if Erica needs to go super nova again it would be better if our forces were not in the way."  Reggie retorted  
  
"In front of the gate would do the most damage to other side." Erica informed the ranger.  
  
"Is there any way we can talk you out of this?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Nope!"  The two girls answered firmly.  
  
"I doubt it" Gandalf remarked knowing his granddaughters stubbornness  
  
Aragorn shook his head.  "Very well, you two can go but Erica will ride with me.  And you will be careful."  
  
"Like we wouldn't be" Reggie said rolling her eyes  
  
The grownups returned to their discussion on how to carry out the diversion. They had just reached the point of discussing Sauron's forces, when the door opened yet again. In walked, Earl. The teen paused and looked over the gathering. Making a decision, he quipped, "Sorry I'm late, but apparently somebody forgot to tell me where the meeting was or even that you were having one."  
  
Gandalf looked over to Aragorn who shook his head in resignation. "It seems that it is hard to keep any of these teens from our secret meeting that no one but the adults were invited to attend." Gramps smirked  
  
Earl shrugged, "Well I saw Mike, then Erica and Reggie coming this way so I thought I'd tag along. So, where's the next Big Bad that needs to be taken out and when are we going?"  
  
"No one told us either, Earl. But come and join in the fun." Reggie jeered.  
  
Mike leaned over to Earl and answered, "I already asked that one. You really need to read the talking points before crashing these secret meetings."  
  
"Well if my fearless leader had sent one, I am sure I would have read it." Earl remarked quietly back to Mike  
  
"I don't know about that. You remember that time last Halloween. I told you to bring the whoopee cushions, but you came up shorthanded."  
  
"Well, you told me 10 minutes before I was leaving. More time is needed for props to be brought." Earl quipped.  
  
"True, true," agreed Mike. The teen noticed that the adults were giving the two some strange looks so he asked, "You want us to be quiet so you can continue making your plans?"  
  
"Yes, that would be nice." Theoden replied staring at the boys.  
  
Recognizing that it would be a good idea to be quiet, Mike answered, "Okay, shutting up now."  
  
"Good." Gandalf said, "Now onto the business at hand. Aragorn, will Gondor's army be ready to march?"  
  
They reached the point where it was revealed that Sauron had over 50,000 orcs in Mordor and Earl leaned over to Mike, cracking "Hold me, I'm scared,"  
  
Mike pushed Earl off, hissing, "Knock it off."   
  
Unfortunately, one of the adults heard the two and asked Mike, "Do you have something to add to this discussion?"  
  
Without a pause Mike responded, "No sir. I was just telling my friend that I just can't wait to get up there and kick Sauron's ass."  
  
"If you are so scared master Earl, do you think it is wise to be entering the battle?" Gimli smirked at the young boy.  
  
Earl grinned back, "What can I say, I'm a natural smartass."  
  
"Too say the least" Reggie laughed "I had a couple other terms for you but I can't say them here."  
  
"Your comments, however funny, are not needed at this time." Aragorn said with a strict look.  
  
"And Michael your comments about kicking Sauron ass, is unsavory at this time. You are to stay far away from that evil; do I make my self clear?" Theoden said with his overbearing father look.  
  
Mike looked first to Aragorn, then back to his father. Noting their looks of disapproval, the teen's bravado quickly vanished. "Sorry," said with a note of sincere apology.  
  
"Apology accepted, however I suggest that it might be at this time a good idea that young ones be quiet." Theoden said with a look that silenced the teens  
  
Mike and Earl looked at each other and turned back to the grownups. "Sorry" chimed the two teens.  
  
The adults went back to outlining the battle plans while the teens listened in being very silent, not wishing to invoke the wrath of King Theoden's look.  
  
The teens sat down near the grownups and listened as they decided to gather what troops they had on hand and march to Mordor. Digesting the information, Mike nodded and raised his hand.  
  
"Yes, what is it, young Michael." Aragorn said noticing the teen's hand  
  
"Let me see if I understand what you are considering. Basically, you plan on taking what troops we have on hand that are able to fight, march up to Mordor and pick a fight with Sauron on his home turf. Thus distracting the eyeball, from your friends sneaking into Mt. Doom?"  
  
"Yes. Is there something wrong with that plan?" Theoden said raising an eyebrow.  
  
Mike turned back to his father, "And you thought my plan to launch an air assault on Mordor was brash? At least with that scheme, the fighter bombers and field artillery would be tremendous force multipliers."  
  
Theoden eyes rolled at his son' remark. As Reggie and Erica both elbowed Mike in the side. "Mike, shut up.....we are lucky they're letting us come along."  
  
"Owww", answered Mike as he glared at both girls. He turned back to the king as he stood up and continued, "Seriously, if you are set on this plan you will need my fire support section backing you up more than ever. I've sent a rider back to get a re-supply column up here. But for some reason, I don't think we will have that much time. Will we?"  
  
"No, we won't," Aragorn replied. "When do you think your rider will return?"  
  
"The guy left this morning. You know how long it takes to get to Edoras from here. In any case the re-supply will not arrive till after the battle."  
  
"Six days is too long, we will be leaving in few days as soon as the army has been rested and fed. We will have to make do with what we have." Eomer commented  
  
Mike nodded, "Yeah I figured as much. So this next fight is a come as you are battle. I have already taken a look at my unit's ammunition level."  
  
"And how much fire power do we got?" Erica questioned  
  
"We have seventy rounds of high explosive for the mortars. That's about thirty-five bombs per tube." The teen pulled out a note pad and continued, "We are a little better off regarding small arms ammunition."  
  
"Well normally I would like a bigger arsenal, however with my best cousin being the Phoenix, and having a White Wizard for a grandfather....I'm not that worried." Reggie remarked to Earl  
  
"Counting what was left with the pack animals, we should have enough ammo for our rifles as well as three full belts for the fifty," added Mike.  
  
"I think we can make do with that." Erica remarked as she began to falter and began to lean slightly on her cousin.  
  
"Cus you alright?" Reggie whispered to Erica as she collapsed onto Reggie's lap.  
  
Mike noticed his friend collapse and rushed over, "Are you okay? You need to get back into bed."  
  
"I'm fine, just tried." Erica replied as Gandalf came over to check on her  
  
"You young lady should retire to your resting chambers until we are ready to be on our way."  
  
"I'm fine, really!" Erica began to argue but her mouth was covered by Reggie's hand.  
  
"Enough, I am with Gramps on this one! I am taking you back your room." Reggie said as she and Erica began to walk out the door.  
  
Mike stood up and turned back and faced the adults, "With your permission, I will get my people ready to go."  
  
"You have my permission." Theoden said and nodded from the teens to take their leave.  
  
As Reggie dragged Erica back to her room, Erica remarked with rolling eyes. "I hate it when you get all motherly on me."  
  
"Well just deal with it." Reggie jeered  
  
Mike nodded and turned his attention to Earl, "Lets act like we have a mission. You got any questions before we get out of here?"  
  
Earl nodded, "Yeah, I have a question. How do I get out of this chickenshit outfit?"  
  
Mike's mouth dropped open as he watched the grownup's reactions through the corner of his eye. "You had to say that when every authority figure, we know are present."  
  
"Well yeah, I had to add of humor into mix. Everyone here is being so serious, humor was needed." Earl said with a large toothy grin  
  
Mike turned to face the adults, "For the record, I had nothing to do with that remark."  
  
The adults merely remained silent making the two boys a tad uncomfortable. "Aaaaahhhh sorry." Earl stated "This really a great team to be a part of. I was only joking"   
  
Grabbing his buddy by the arm, "Lets get out of here before Dad and our overprotective big brothers ground us until we are thirty."  
  
"Good idea, Mikey." Earl replied shaking a little from the stare that he received from the adults.  
  
The adults continued going over the plans and didn't finish up until an hour after the teens had left. Despite telling Mike that his unit could go, Theoden was still not happy and decided to make one last attempt at convincing his son to stay in Minas Tirith. The king searched throughout the camp until he finally found Mike and Earl making plans for the march.  
  
Mike pointed to something on the page, "I have Sgt, Haldraada taking over command of the mortar section. However, I would still feel better having you nearby."  
  
Earl nodded, "If we do this right, we'll have the section deployed behind a hill with our machine gun teams on the crest."  
  
"That's what I'm talking about," answered Mike. "I'll be spotting the rounds while Xander can be firing the fifty."  
  
As Mike and Earl were discussing the plans for their groups' deployment, King Theoden interrupted them with a slight cough.  
  
The two teens turned around at the noise. Mike surmised that the king wanted to talk to him alone so he told Earl, "Why don't you go make sure the mortars are stowed and ready to travel?"  
  
Earl nodded, "Will do. I figure you two have something to talk about." With that, the lanky teen exited the area.  
  
Mike waited for the other teen to leave before asking, "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"Michael, though you are brave and good commander of your troops, I am very worried that you and your friends will loose your lives. I know that you are head strong, but as your father I must worry for you. I have lost one son already; I do not want to loose another." Theoden said with despair in his eyes  
  
Mike was taken back by the king's emotion. "You are really serious about wanting me to stay behind aren't you?"  
  
"Yes. It is that this battle will be far worst than what we faced at Helm's Deep or Pelennor field. I do not want more to die in this battle and I truly fear that you and friend may be casualties of this war against the evil that is Sauron." the king said trying to stand strong in front his son.  
  
Mike replaced his notebook in his pocket and took a deep breath. Silence filled the tent for a few minutes before Mike answered, "I realize that this upcoming battle is going to be a big one. We have less than a thousand effectives on hand and available for battle to go against the thousands that Sauron has behind the Black Gate. But that's where you are going to need my unit. The mortar and machine gun sections, providing covering fire, will be able to even out the odds greatly in our favor."  
  
"I understand that your weapons would be useful and as king, I would ask for your help in this battle, but as your father, I would rather you would stay behind to carry on in my place and rule our people."   
  
"All joking and wisecracks aside, you should know I hate battle. I mean, when I first got here, I couldn't wait to get into the fight. Fighting was an adventure that lasted until the first minutes on that wall at Helms Deep. However, when I put on this uniform, I made a commitment to see this thing through. Going to Mordor is not an adventure but a duty. I can best serve our people by being the infantry officer I am. I have to go, not for the fun, but because I have to see this god-awful mess through to the end."  
  
Theoden nodded his head, knowing fully that his words would not change his son's mind to enter the battle. He began to see the bravery and wisdom that shined his son's persona that made Theoden respect him so much. "I see your point my son, and I will not detour you from your duty. However you must promise me that what happened at Pelennor field will not take place at the black gates of Mordor. I want you to stay far from the battle and under no circumstances are you to cause the enemy to bring the fight to you."  
  
Mike nodded, "I will do as you ask. But you of all people know that no plan survives first contact with the enemy. I will stay away from the battle and on the hill, but I cannot speak for the enemy. If any approach my position, I'll make sure they pay a high price for that bit of real estate."   
  
Theoden took his son's answer to heart and embraced the boy. "Just be careful!"  
  
The teen returned the embrace, "I am always careful on the battlefield. Especially, when I am responsible for the lives of the people under my command." Mike watched as the king began to leave and called out, "Father..."  
  
"Yes" Theoden said turning back to his son  
  
Mike smiled, "What do you say after this, we do some father/son activities that don't involve anything warlike?"  
  
Theoden smiled and replied "You don't know how much I would like that." And turn and left to inform his own troops of the battle plans.  
  
Theoden was not the only one wanting to speak with the new prince about his decision to go to the Black Gate. The Horselord also intended to try talking the teen out of going. Eomer walked onto the palace courtyard, thinking about the recent planning section. Like his uncle, he was not happy with his new cousin and friends accompanying the army to the Black Gate. He continued his walk, when he ran upon Dena talking to a bunch of girls who were still dressed as boys. The Horselord listened for a moment before speaking out, "The Black Gates of Mordor is no place for children much less a woman."  
  
"Alright soldiers you have your assignments. Report back to me 1800.... Dismissed." Dena orders the girls of her MASH unit than turns on the horsemaster. "I did not ask for your opinion. And nor do appreciate you brashness in front of my soldiers. If you continue such behavior I will show who is better equipped for a battle.  
  
The Horselord, shook his head and countered, "Your people are little more than children. They have no place on the battlefield. I do not want their deaths on my conscious."  
  
"And how old were you when you saw your first battle?" Dena questioned  
  
"That is different," argued Eomer. "I have been training for this as soon as I could walk. But my uncle would not let even Theodred or myself go on patrol until we were seventeen. I am still surprised, he has not locked Mike away in his room until we get back."  
  
"Locking Mike and us away won't do the trick to keep us out of the fight. Hell Mike or Earl would blow off the door." Dena laughed than continued, "This is our home now and we will fight for it. As for training Mike, Erica, Earl, David and myself have been trained in more advance methods of battle than you for the past 5 years. Most of us are Military Brats so we were training for war at birth. "So don't even go there. Or is there another reason you don't want us in the fight? Like your Ego?" Dena sneered  
  
Eomer decided to try another track, "Actually there is another reason." He took a step towards the girl and continued, "You are right, this is your home and all of you have families that care and worry for you. Is it so wrong for someone desiring to keep their younger family safe?"  
  
"Mike is now your family not the rest of us. So don't even give me that crap." Dena snapped.   
  
"Are you that blind?" responded the Horselord. "Have you not seen how my uncle, not to mention Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, and Gimli treat you? My uncle may have adopted only Mike, but has he not treated the rest of you as his own?"  
  
"Yeah as little children not the warriors we are." Dena retorted. The girl paused and added. "That is except Gimli he knows we are and treats us as warriors. Hell Gimli even has a wager going with Mike about who will kill the most Orcs."  
  
Eomer softened his tone and placed his hands on the girl's shoulders, "You and the others are far too young to be worrying about wars and warriors. But I can see that like Michael, you too will not be swayed."  
  
"Damn Straight that is the first smart thing that's come out of your mouth." Dena replied that ask. "How's that wrist of yours?"   
  
"It is healing," admitted the Horselord. "Of course, if my uncle hears of Michaels bet with Gimli, he may still have the boy locked up for his own good."  
  
Taking up his wrist in her hand she looks at his than slaps it. "Don't you dare say one word!" Than she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small packages and than tears it open. "Take these they should help with swelling and the minor pain. Before you go to bed tonight soak it in cold water."  
  
Eomer smiled and thanked her for the pain relievers. He began to walk away but paused and turned back. "Watch you back."  
  
"I am to busy watching yours." Dena retorted with a smile. The teen waited for Eomer to walk off before adding, "And a nice one it is."  
  
The horselord turned red as he shook his head and wandered off, muttering something about American girls.  
  
Following the talk with Dena, Eomer decided to go look in on Mike. He was walking past the supply wagons when he heard a suspicious noise. Deciding to see what that noise was, he walked closer and saw a reddish tail sticking out from under some containers. "DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES!" A voice bellowed which caused the Rohirrim to draw his sword and see what was causing the noise.  
  
From a nearby wagon, a young voice whispered, "SHHHHH!"   
  
The horselord recognized the voice of his adapted son, who was supposed to be in Edoras. He immediately walked to one of the wagons. Reaching out with his other hand, he yanked back the tarp and looked inside. Eomer in his strictest voice ordered, "You have thirty seconds to get out of there."  
  
Dena had watched Eomer walk over to the wagons and decided to follow him. She walked up and asked, "Who are you talking to?"   
  
The horselord looked back, "It would appear that the supply wagon has a stowaway. AND, if a certain young man does not come out, when I finally get to him, he will not be able to sit down for a week!"  
  
Matthew stuck his head out from under the tarp and stammered, "Dad I can explain."  
  
The horselord waited with arms crossed as a mass of thick brown hair emerged. "It had better be a good explanation or you will see how unhappy I am."  
  
"Oh lay off." Dena told him as she saw tears start to form in the boy's eyes. "I bet you came just to make sure you still had a dad right?"  
  
Eomer glanced back to the girl, "This is between me and my son." Then turned back to the boy, "I'm waiting for your explanation."  
  
"Well dad, I really just wanted to be with my family at this time." Matt whimpered  
  
At the boys answer Dena slapped the horsemaster and said. "Think about it, you are now his family and he needs to know you are safe. He has lost so much in such a short time."  
  
Eomer reached over and lifted the boy out of the wagon and sat him down. The Horselord than knelt in front of him, "I'm not angry, Matthew, but I am disappointed that you chose to disobey me. Do you know what could have happened if the enemy had reached the wagons?"  
  
"I knew you would stop them." The boy countered as he hugged his new father  
  
"Maybe or maybe not," answered the Horselord. "There is a reason why I sent you back to Edoras with the women and other children. I need to know that you are safe."  
  
"But I need to know that you were safe as well." The brown hair boy said still holding on to the horse master.   
  
"Face it he's got you there." Dena said. "Matt you and Eomer both need rest so why doun't you two continue this argument later. Oh wait I take that back........EEEEEWWWWWWW...... You need a bath first." Dena said as she caught a whiff of the boy's odor.  
  
Eomer held the boy close to him, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you and you will have to be punished for disobeying me. However that can wait until you take that bath and rest up." He looked up at Dena, "Have you seen my sister?"  
  
"Last time I saw her she was heading for the north rooms." Dena answered.  
  
Matt took a long look at the teen and asked a question that had been going around his mind, "So does this mean your going to be my new mom?"   
  
"Only if your daddy plays his cards right," Dena answered with a wink.  
  
The Horselord stood up and grasped the boy's hand, "Then let's go in search of your aunt." The boy's question sank in and he said, "We'll talk about that later. Who else did you bring with you?"  
  
"Mike's dog and Mr. Cotton," Matt answered with a wink back at Dena. The boy turned back to Eomer and commented, "You know she won't be a half bad new mom."  
  
Eomer sighed, "Perhaps, but for now, lets get your friends and head back to our rooms."  
  
"Yes sir." The boy answered as he followed his father. With that statement, the Bird landed on the horsemaster's shoulder and the dog barked in agreement.  
  
Eomer shook his head and smiled as he turned back to the girl. "Are you coming along,"   
  
"Sorry handsome but I got duties of my own to attend to." Dena answer as she enjoyed the view of the horsemaster's back side once again with a large smile  
  
Private Chambers  
  
White Palace  
  
Minas Tirith, Gondor  
  
(Middle Earth)  
  
The first rays of dawn filled the teen's room as she just finished strapping her family sword to her back when a knock came at the door. Reggie smiled as she knew who it was as her cat rushed over to the door and started purring. Teasing the cat Reggie asked. "I wonder who that could be?"  
  
The cat began to purr and circled about the door, wanting who ever to come in. "Well Mr. Cuddles should I invite who ever in? "I should inquire who it is first, who knows who could be lurking about these halls" Reggie teased her cat and inquired to the person behind the door. "Who is it?"   
  
"It is me... My lady, may I come in?" The March warden replied  
  
"Me who" She teased   
  
"Haldir the Marchwarnden of Lothlorien" The elf answered as he enjoyed the little game  
  
"Oh, well than you may come in." Reggie said with a slight giggle  
  
The elf tried to hide his worry as he saw the woman he cared for dressed for battle. "I have come to speak with you."  
  
"My Lord Haldir, what did you want to speak to me about?" Reggie said coyly as she walked up closer to the Marchwarden.  
  
"Lord Celeborn, My King ordered his elves to stay behind and protect Minas Tirith while the King of Man marched upon the Black Gates. So my lady, I fear I will not be able to go with you." Haldir answered with concern. "I know there is nothing I can say or do to convince you to remain. So I implore you with all my heart to return to me safely and as quickly as you can."  
  
"Haldir, if I didn't know any better, I would say you were a little worried about me. You need not fear, trust me, you will see me again; let's just say I have a good feeling about this." Reggie said as she gave the elf a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"My Lady sent you gifts for protection during the last battle. These are from me." Haldir said as he pulled out a small package. "I had them specially made when I saw yours."  
  
"Hmmmmm, what could these be?" Reggie said with a little smile as she began to open her present  
  
Reggie eyes began to light up, when she open her gift from the marchwarden.  
  
"These six throwing knives are made out of Mithril and have a return spell on them." Haldir informed her. "They will return to the Wielder of them once the wielder speaks the word RETURN. They will return to their sheath magically"  
  
"They will return to me. That is so wicked, thank you." Reggie said giving the marchwarden a hug.  
  
"I just pray to Valar that they will aid in your return to me." Haldir said and he took her face into his hand place a gently kiss on her lips.  
  
"Then by your Valar I shall." Reggie said with a wink and returned the kiss and embraced him  
  
Haldir started to deepen the kiss when the voice of his Lady entered into his mind. No matter how much you desire her you must wait for she is not readyGathering his strength Haldir reluctantly pulled away from the girl in his arms and said. "I believe it is time for you to join the others."  
  
"If you say so." Reggie said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "Be safe my dear marchwarden."  
  
"I will and will be here waiting for your return." Haldir answered as he opened the door for her to exit first  
  
As she exited to see whether not Erica was ready for the battle ahead, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Oh and Haldir, when I get back maybe we can continue where we left off." she said a wink.  
  
As Reggie approached Erica's room, she saw an elf waiting for her cousin. Reggie went up to the elf and spoke with him. "Vidmor, was there something that you need to speak with my cousin about?" She asked the elf  
  
"Yes I wish to say good bye to her this time as the last time I was not able to." Vidmor answered  
  
"I will inform her that you are out here, wait one moment." Reggie said as she went into Erica's room.  
  
"Hey. I said to hold on a moment." Erica snapped as she quickly finished pulling her shirt on.  
  
"Erica," Reggie said ever so sweetly, "you have a little admirer outside."  
  
"Hey don't snap at me." Reggie hissed, "I just came to see if you are ready."  
  
"Well trying knocking like the elf did." Erica snapped back  
  
"Hey I don't need to knock, because one I am taking care of you and two because I am your cousin and your room is essentially my room." Reggie said with a big grin  
  
"Than why the hell did you use that door when you could have used that one?" Erica yelled as she pointed at the door that joined the rooms  
  
"Because my elf let me out the front door with a kiss." Reggie said with a giggle  
  
"But you have someone waiting to talk you."  
  
"Oh brother... Yeah I know I just have to finish getting ready." Erica replied as she pulled on her army pants.  
  
"Should I let him in?" Reggie asked her cousin  
  
"Alright I am ready but you get out!" Erica informed her  
  
"Fine!" Reggie hissed "I never get be in on your little dates"  
  
As Reggie left she informed the elf that he could enter to speak to her cousin  
  
"Erica are you alright you seem a little upset this morning?" Vidmor questions as he looks her over for himself to see she was up to traveling  
  
"Don't worry about it I just needed pick a fight. It is how Reggie gets me ready for a battle." Erica answers. "So what did you want to see me about?"  
  
"Well my lady, I must admit that I am a little worried about you entering this battle in your state, but I know you must go, I wish to say good bye to you, before you leave for this mighty battle." Vidmor told the girl  
  
"I don't know what to say except... Thank You... You are the first person to truly understand that I must go." Erica said as she gave the elf hug.  
  
"I do not need any thank you my lady, just please be safe and return to this world the beauty that lies deep inside that magnificent heart of yours." He said excepting the girl hug  
  
"You keep talking like that and someone might think you are my boyfriend or something." Erica teased   
  
"I am merely speaking the truth." Vidmor said with a slight smile  
  
"Oh so you want to be my boyfriend?" The teen teases.  
  
The elf could not answer that little question as he turned red from the thought of being her mate. "My lady, I would not presume anything that you did not wish." he said coyly  
  
"To be honest I don't think I am ready." Erica answered honestly. "But just being friends is great."  
  
"As you wish, my lady." He said before asking, "Is there anything that I may to do for you before you travel into this great battle?"  
  
"Just you staying safe too and when I get back." Erica said as she kissed his cheek  
  
"When you get back, my lady?" Vidmor questioned  
  
"I'll teach you some earth games like chess, checkers, and others you might like." Erica answered with a wink  
  
"Games?" The elf said cocking his head looking at the girl strangely, "If you wish, I shall learn these games."  
  
"Oh elfy boy you don't know what you've just agreed to." Erica teased as she gathered her stuff up and headed out the door.  
  
Pelennor Fields  
  
Minas Tirith  
  
0800 hours  
  
March 19, 3019  
  
(Middle Earth)  
  
It took Aragorn and the other leaders three days to pull the Army of Men together and be on their way to Mordor. Mike rode over to where his friends were getting ready to leave with the army. The teen called out to Erica, "You sure you're up for this?"  
  
"Sure I am. The plan is I stay in the last trailer of the MAP rest till we get close to the Black Gates than I ride with Aragorn." Erica answered with a smile  
  
Mike returned her smile, "Good because it's not just the grownups who are concerned. I don't want you straining yourself until we are near Mordor." The teen paused and changed the subject, "What do you think about Aragorn's plan?"  
  
"Not bad he reminds me of you... If I didn't know better I would say you're his real little brother." Erica laughed  
  
"You could be right about that. However, he wasn't too pleased with me when I was about to cap that Gondoran nobleman."  
  
"I don't blame him... You can do better than that." Erica replied  
  
"Hey, I was a little angry at the time. Excuse me for looking out for you."  
  
"I remember what you did to the guys who rape Kimmy. You won't let me beat the shit out them but you did come up with THAT interesting way of making THEM pay." Erica reminded him "So what do you REALY have planned for him?" Erica questioned  
  
Mike chuckled, "Yeah that was pretty good. As for what I have planned, that will have to wait until after we return." The sound of approaching horse interrupted the teen's response and both looked over to see Earl riding up to where they were.   
  
Mike waited for the other boy to get closer before asking, "You sent the rider to tell the supply convoy where to meet us?"  
  
"Yeah but they weren't too happy. They think that they are going to miss the fight." Earl remarked  
  
"If they get to the rendezvous point in time they won't miss it," countered the teen. "Besides we are going to need the ammo. I wouldn't mind having a couple batteries of 155s backing us up on this one."  
  
"Hell I won't mind having a few Hundred TANKS to help." Erica remarked  
  
"Yeah," added Mike as he looked over to the head of the column. "Looks like Aragorn is ready to get this show on the road." He turned back to Earl, "Okay, Earl get the fire support section ready to move out. I'm going to check in."  
  
"Oh wait who's driving this thing?" Erica called out from the back of the MAP's trailer  
  
Mike leaned over and shouted back, "Why your loving cousin of course. Hope you have your will updated."   
  
Erica's cousin was listening and could not help adding her own two cents into the conversation. "Don't forget to leave everything to me." Reggie jeered.  
  
Mike rode close by the other girl, "You realize you must fulfill your duty of making your cousin's life a living you know what."  
  
"MIKE YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!" Erica yelled as she grabbed the railing  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. But the reality is she knows that I love her dearly, however I could kick her ass if it comes to it." Reggie giggled. "Oh Erica, calm down, I won't go over too many pot holes.  
  
Mike was chuckling all the way to the head of the column. The teen moved up to Aragorn and grinned, "My people are ready to move out."  
  
"Remember what I can do cus." Erica hissed  
  
Aragorn and Theoden shared a grin at the girl's shouting comments. The new ruler of Gondor turned to the boy and asked, "Why is Lady Erica threatening you?"  
  
"Oh nothing really, I merely left her in the care of her beloved cousin," answered the teen. "It seems Reggie has a habit of making people nervous when she's driving."  
  
"Yeah you think it is maybe because she crashed her dad's car. What 5 times in less than a month." Earls mentioned with a big laugh.  
  
"Hey it wasn't 5 it was 6. Plus I meant to do it I was training to be a stunt driver." Reggie yelled  
  
To the growing amusement of the adults, Mike yelled back, "HEY ERICA, YOU STILL HAVE THE VIDEO OF REGGIE'S STUNT DRIVING?"  
  
"Sorry Gramps didn't put it on the MAP but I got back at the Farm." Erica called back with a cringe. "I even added sound effects"  
  
Mike turned back to his father, "If you liked the video of my horse tricks, you'll love Reggie's driving lessons. Let's just say if we had Sauron in the passenger seat while Reggie's behind the wheel, he would destroy the ring himself to get out of the car."  
  
At his words the Adults look back at Reggie who was smiling ever so sweetly which made them cringe.   
  
Just as they turn back they saw Gandalf nodding in agreement  
  
Earl could not resist taking a crack at his buddy, "And if that doesn't scare you enough, then you should know that Mike is the only person to not be bothered by her driving. He actually fell asleep during their last trip together.  
  
"That's because he was sick and took that cold meds." Reggie laughed  
  
"No, that's because he's as crazy as you are. Remember who thought up the Pizza Bombing competition back home."  
  
Theoden felt a sense of dread coming over him as he asked, "What is this pizza bombing your friend is talking about?"  
  
"Hey come on I just ate and I have to put up with her driving." Erica said as she looked like she was about to throw up.  
  
Mike turned a little red as he explained, "Well on Friday nights, we'd hop into the car with whatever pizza we had leftover and go cruising through the neighborhood. When we saw someone we didn't like we'd throw the pizza at him or her from the moving vehicle. I had a 95% hit ratio."  
  
"Fine I will be more careful." Reggie said as she stopped making the MAP go over every pot hole  
  
"OH FUCK IT." Erica said as she jumped out of the back and started to walk.  
  
"You will not be throwing Pizza here. They taste too good to do so." Gimli remarked  
  
"Erica, get back in the trailer" Reggie hissed. "I am not that bad of a driver."  
  
Theoden sighed at the teen's antics and turned to the White Wizard. "You might want to have a word with your granddaughter about staying in the vehicle until we make camp."  
  
"I rather ride with Sauron than in that thing while she is driving." Erica hissed.  
  
Legolas jumped off his horse and picked Erica up and placed the now kicking and screaming girl back into the trailer.  
  
Mike laughed and commented to Aragorn, "Looks like our Elfish friend knows how to sweep a girl off her feet."  
  
Once Legolas placed her in the trailer he informed the girl. "It's either ride in here or ride in front of me. I am sure after our last talk you won't want to do that."   
  
"That he does." Aragorn laughs  
  
"Fuck off." Erica hissed at him but than heard Gandalf. "We will be talking about that mouth of yours at the next rest point young Lady."   
  
Turning serious, the boy told Aragorn, "I sent a messenger to intercept the supply convoy from Edoras with instructions for the convoy to rendezvous with us on our way to Mordor. I figure they should catch up with us in a day."  
  
As Gramps mentions this to Erica, Reggie started to laugh very loudly, at her cousin's misfortune.  
  
"That was a very good idea, Master Michael. When do you suppose the convoy will arrive?" Aragorn questioned  
  
"Like I said sometime tomorrow that should give us enough ammunition for the mortars and machine guns to stay in action for the entire battle. With your permission I'm going to start lobbing bombs across the Black Gate as soon as we set up."  
  
"You wish to start the attack before we have even set up our defensive positions?" Aragorn's said as his eyes widen  
  
"We shall see." Theoden replied  
  
"Don't get yourself all worked up," answered Mike. "This isn't one of my hair brained schemes."  
  
"Calm yourself my son. I know it is but we will see about things later."  
  
"I am calm. It's just that mortars are perfect for hitting targets that are hidden behind walls and hills. I want to drop some high explosives on the other side of the Black Gate before the enemy comes running out. It should disrupt their attacks."  
  
"NO YOU WILL NOT GO NEAR THOSE GATES!" Theoden roared.  
  
"Dad, calm down. You're scaring the troops. I will be nowhere near the Gates. In fact, I'll be on a hill within line of sight of the gates. My mortar teams will set up on the other side of the hill and I'll direct their fire.   
  
Aragorn put his hand up and said "You two may discuss this once we have set up camp."  
  
With the 60mm mortar I can engage targets over 3,000 yards away and because it is a high trajectory weapon, I can send bombs across the gate and stay out of sight of any enemy."  
  
"Would you two STOP! You are giving me a headache." Erica yelled and then commented with a smirk from back of the MAP's trailer, "If it makes you happy your majesty I will burn his butt with a fire ball or something if he tries to go near the Gates."  
  
"If you have a Headache now, just imagine what you will have once Mike starts the shelling." Earl laughed  
  
Mike turned back to his companions and nodded. He turned back to his father and said, "Look, I'll explain the deployment and usage of mortars in a tactical situation when we camp." Turning back to Earl, he called out, "You still have the field manuals?"  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't let it out my sight." Earls said as he started to look for it. "Wait where are they?"  
  
"Check your other pocket," Mike called out.  
  
"Oh shut up Earl." Dena remarked as she slapped him upside the head  
  
"You looking for these?" Reggie laughed as she waved it in front of Earl's face.   
  
"I was trying to check see if you had your guard up, but you didn't. For shame, Earl, for shame." Reggie giggled. "I guess the five finger discount still works."  
  
Mike grinned as he leaned over to his father and asked, "Think I should tell her about the little gifts Earl has prepared for her?"  
  
"No I want to see her face." The King told his son with an evil smile  
  
"What does he have planned for the lass?" questioned Gimli  
  
Meanwhile Erica got sick of the elf who was riding next to the trailer and turn her back on him.   
  
"It will be interesting, but we will have to wait until after we get back." Mike said to the inquisitive dwarf who left to see the pair in back of the MAP.  
  
"I do say watching you two, is quite entertaining." Gimli told the elf.  
  
"What do you mean?" questioned Legolas  
  
"Aahhh… I went to visit Lady Erica last night and just happened to over hear you argument..." The dwarf laughed.  
  
"You self righteous BARSTARD!" Erica yelled at the elf before her  
  
Flashback to the night before the march to Mordor  
  
Legolas knocked on Lady Erica's door   
  
"Who's there?"  Erica asks from the other side of the door  
  
Legolas, waited outside and answered, "It's me.  Can I come in?"  
  
"Hold on a sec.  That is unless you want to see what you saw back on Earth."  Erica retorted as she quickly finished getting dress for bed. "You can come in now."   
  
The elf came in and walked quietly over.  "There's something I wanted to talk about."  
  
"Oh great not again."  Erica murmured than politely asked.  "What that might be?"  
  
"Why are you insisting on going to Mordor?" asked the elf.  "You are not even fully healed.  Are you trying to get yourself killed?"  
  
"Why do you insist on keeping on insisting on trying to change my mind when I am about go into a battle?" Erica hissed  
  
Legolas looked directly at the girl, "Believe it or not, you have people who are concerned about you.  Even Michael doesn't want you to go before you are healed and you are not healed."  
  
"Listen you self righteous BASTARD!  You are not my father, brother, husband or even my lover, so don't presume you know or have the right to assume anything about me." Erica yelled at the elf before her, "And Mike knows I am going as well as he is or didn't you hear me in the throne room.  WE ARE ALL NEEDED!"  Erica snapped at the elf while she clenched her hands   
  
"Yes, and I also heard Michael trying to talk you out of it," countered the elf.  "You can barely stand as it is.  What's going to happen if you use too much energy and collapse at the Black Gate?  You tell me."  
  
"Than I die protecting those I care about."  Erica simply stated. "Anyway what do you care? ….. Oh yeah that right you care now that you know I am the Phoenix." Erica than barked back at the elf  
  
"Oh really," accused the elf.  "And how are Michael, Reggie, Gandalf, and the rest of your friends going to take it if you do die?"  
  
"What doesn't kills us makes us stronger and they will be stronger."  Erica answered  
  
"Don't give me that," said the Elf.  He began to walk around, "If I didn't know any better I would say you were afraid of living.  This whole matter of being the Phoenix is as your friends say is freaking you out."  
  
"It maybe but what I do is not for myself for even you know from your own legends of the Phoenix must be there."  Erica reminded the elf as she walked him but refused to meet his gaze  
  
Legolas looked down and brushed a lock of hair from the girl's face, "What are we going to do with you?"  
  
"Trust me my Lord you are not ready for that answer."  Erica replied as she still refuses to meet his gaze  
  
"Why must you always disregard my concerns?"  Legolas questioned  
  
"I am not disregarding them I just stating the facts." Erica answered "You just don't like them is all."  
  
"My Lady, do you not understand that I am concern for your safety as well as the safety of your friends. You must realize that I care."  The elf said with a sincere look  
  
"Like I said you only now care because I am the Phoenix."  Erica snapped as she pulled away from him  
  
"I do care, and I do not bear you any ill will.  I only wish for you to be safe and that requires you to stay far away the battle that is to occur.  Why would I lie about something that is so important." the elf asked with hurt eyes  
  
"Like I said you ONLY care because I am the Phoenix so does even try to pretend you do.  You proved you don't before you knew."  Erica angrily tells him as she turns away so he would not see how much she wanted he to care for her more than he would ever  
  
"I do care, but apparently nothing I can say will change your mind. I will leave you to your rest." Legolas said wearily not wanting to end the conversation in that way.  
  
"Legolas." Erica whispered so low she wasn't sure she had even said his name aloud.  
  
Legolas had heard his name but wasn't sure what he should do. He paused at the door answered. "Yes my lady?'  
  
Erica licked her lips and quietly asked.  "Will stay with me until I sleep?"  
  
"If you wish," he said turning towards the girl  
  
"Thank you."  Erica said as she got into bed and look at the approaching elf.    
  
Legolas approached the girl who now was lying in her bed.  He sat down next to her in a chair that had been occupied earlier by Reggie and began to sing to her, helping her drift off to sleep with ease. All the while thinking to himself… "I should stop doing this but I can't help myself." as he took the girls hand into his and began to caress it while he sang.  
  
The Present,  
  
Erica was quickly getting bored with riding in the M.A.P. as the Army of Men marched through the ruins of Osgiliath. Trying to fight the boredom, the teen tried to strike up a conversation with Legolas but the elf would not respond. Seeing that elf was going be as cold as before, the teen decided it was time for pay back. So as not to give herself away she pretended to rest and waiting almost impatiently for her Grandfather to leave. Once he was out of ear should the teen sat up and pleasantly look at the Princely elf and asked in the sweetest possible voice. "Are we there yet?"  
  
"No we are not my lady." The elf replied in kind.  
  
The teen allow a few moments to pass than asked again. "Are we there yet?"  
  
"No we are not my lady." The elf again replied  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No we are not my lady."   
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No we are not my lady."   
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No we are not my lady."   
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No we are not my lady."   
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No we are not my lady."   
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No we are not my lady."   
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
Legolas finally gave up and moved away. As he rode off, the elf answered, "No we are not my lady." Unfortunately, he was fated to be teased by others as well. For as he rode past Gimli, the dwarf chimed in with a laugh, "Are we there yet?"   
  
Legolas glared at the dwarf and approached the white Wizard who was calmly observing the land ahead.  
  
"I take it my granddaughter has upset you?" asked the wizard.   
  
"Upset me, not as much as pestered me into submission." The elf coyly replied.   
  
"Ahhh the trials that the young besiege on us." The white remarked. "Oh Legolas I might inquire of you something?"  
  
"Yes what is it my Lord?"  
  
"I was wondering if we are there yet?" The wizard said with a wink and rode off  
  
The elf looks towards the wizard riding away. "Now I know where the young ones get it from."  
  
Army of Men Campsite  
  
Road to Mordor  
  
2000 hours  
  
March 19, 3019  
  
(Middle Earth)  
  
The army had been marching nonstop for most of the day and were getting fatigued.  Finally, Aragorn called the column to a halt as the evening came.  Mike had been thinking about the exchange he had with his father earlier that day and decided it was time to clear some things up.  The teen dismounted and walked up to Aragorn and Theoden.  Clearing his voice, he asked, "Would you two have a minute to spare?"  
  
"What do you wish to talk about, my son?" King Theoden questioned  
  
"Actually, I wanted to explain how I want to use the mortars.  When I brought it up earlier you kinda freaked out about it," explained the teen.  
  
"My son, it is that you are getting ahead of yourself," Theoden began to say but was interrupted by Aragorn.  
  
"My lord, perhaps we should hear the boy out."  Aragorn said urging Mike to continue  
  
Mike thanked the former ranger and got down to business.  He pulled out a map of the area near the Black gate and began to explain. "Now father, when we used the mortars at Pelennor Fields, they were set up in line of sight of the enemy.  That is the mortar crews could see what they were shooting at.  Now there is another way to employ the mortar that uses its high trajectory fire to good effect."  
  
"What does this all mean; you must speak English as your friends would say."  Theoden said looking baffled  
  
The teen pulled out a piece of paper and began sketching, "Okay, what I'm about to explain is a method of using artillery called indirect fire.  Basically, it's a way of using mortars or any artillery where the crews do not see their targets."  
  
"Do go on."  Aragorn said nodding for the teen to proceed  
  
"The mortars, which are our current artillery, have a very high trajectory.  In other words they are fired at a high angle so that they drop on the target from above.  That trajectory allows the mortars to be set up out of the enemies' line of sight like behind a hill or wall.  Neither the mortar crews nor the enemy can see each other."  
  
"Hmmm" Theoden said as stroked his chin pondering what his son was saying. "And how much damage will this cause to the enemy forces?"  
  
"I haven't gotten to the important part," explained Mike.  "To get the fire on target requires the use of a spotter who is in a position to see where the bombs land and make corrections.  In our case the mortar section and the spotter will be linked by radio."  
  
"I'm sorry my son, but you have intrigued my mind, go on."  Mike's father said prompting Mike to get on with it and get to part of how much damage the enemies would incur.  
  
"Now if you look at this map of the area around the Black Gate, you will notice that there is a line of hills in front of the gate, about 2500-3000 yards away.  I plan on deploying the section behind those hills out of sight of the Gate.  I will personally act as the forward observer and direct their fire from the crest of the hill.  The machine gun teams will also set on the hill, providing a kill zone in front of the base."  
  
"But Michael, how will this affect our placement in the battle?" Aragorn questioned  
  
"If you notice the hill, I chose to set up on directly overlooks the Black Gate.  I figure Sauron will have his army massed up behind it, waiting to squash the Army of Men when it arrives.  I plan on evening the odds up in our favor."  
  
"I see, will your weapons be able to keep the odds in our favor once the battle begins?" the King of Men asked  
  
Mike gave the two a grin that put the two kings both on their guard. "Actually, I plan on hitting the enemy before they open the gate.  In particular, I'll have the mortars firing on targets behind the gate before they open.  Then once the gate opens, I'll shift fire and direct the machine guns to rake the enemy coming through the gate.  That way, the enemy's numbers will be reduced before they hit the army."  
  
"Hmmm, I am beginning to like this plan." Aragorn said with a devilish smile, in which Theoden nodded in agreement.  
  
"So you see this is not some hair brain scheme to do a one man charge into Mordor.  This deployment maximizes our advantages and minimizes the disadvantages."  
  
"I am not sure I fully agree with your plan, but if the king of men believes it is a good plan, then I must concur."  Theoden said still unsure of the plan  
  
Mike grinned, "Don't worry.  I do not have a death wish in spite of what Erica may say."  Mike thought of something and added, "Although, my willingness to get into any vehicle driven by Reggie could be construed as a death wish by some people."    
  
"That I can agree with."  Theoden said with a laugh and peered over his shoulder at the brunet setting up camp for her and her cousin.  
  
Reggie heard the king laugh and saw him looking at her. "What are they laughing about?" Reggie said as she finished setting up camp.  "And they thought I was odd."  
  
Mike finally stopped laughing and asked Theoden, "So are you okay with the plan?"  
  
"I suppose so, I just want you to be careful," Theoden said looking Mike straight in the eyes  
  
The teen smiled and asked, "Did I ever thank you for being there?"  
  
"Yes, and I will always be, because of you, my son."  Theoden said as he embraced Mike  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Note: So the chapter ends with Aragorn leading a mixed force of Gondorans, Rohirrim and Americans to the Black Gates of Mordor. Expect to see lots of action in the following chapter with the last major clash between the forces of Good and Evil. So, be ready for Chapter 8: Success To The Brave.   
  
I thought I'd take the time to respond to some of the more recent reviews. First, Theoden is not being a bastard by doing his best to keep the girls out of battle. And here are the reasons why. First, Rohan and the rest of Middle Earth is a medieval world where women are not expected to participate in fighting except in cases of extreme emergency. That view can also be found in the United States, where women are not allowed to serve in the combat arms of the US Army. For now, they are not allowed to serve as infantry, tankers, or in special forces. Second, there is the age of the teens as a whole. To most of the grownups, the American teenagers are considered children and to be kept from the battlefield. There is a age requirement to being allowed to serve in the armed forces of the United States, even with a parent's signature. Rohan would have a similar belief. Finally, Theoden has adopted one of the teens and has come to be equally protective of the others as well. After all, Mike had to work hard at convincing the king to let his fire support section come along and then only after swearing to stay on the periphery of the battlefield. So, give the king a break. After all, what father wants to see his teenage son and friends fighting a war?  
  
Next, on the subject of David getting shot, it does suck. However, that does happen in real life. More Americans were accidentally killed by friendly fire than by enemy action.  
  
Third, on the subject of the Klingon style weapon, Erica carries, I was not as familiar with it. So, I'll go with the corrected spelling and the front of the ship is the bow.  
  
In conclusion, I just wanted to thank those who were thoughtful enough to review the previous chapters. Many times, the reviewer catches the mistakes that slip through the editing process. So, keep up the reviews and let me know what you think. Your opinions are very important. As I sign off, let me leave this pearl of wisdom from Murphy:   
  
There is nothing more satisfying than having someone take a shot at you, and miss.  
  
Merry Prankster, out 


	9. Coming Attractions from Chapter 8

"Honor and Courage"  
  
by The Merry Prankster  
  
COMING ATTRACTIONS!!  
  
Chapter 8: Victory in Middle Earth  
  
'Chapter 8: Victory in Middle Earth' has been written and is waiting its final editing before being posted. It is currently over sixty-four pages long and chronicles the march to the Black Gate and the Final Battle. Needless to say, with its current length, the Battle scene will be both long and detailed.  
  
For the record, this chapter will draw from both the book and the movie. Scenes and quotes from Return of the King will be cited by the page number from Tolkien's book.   
  
To the readers who have requested the update, I just want to say that the story is still active. It's just that there has been a lot going on with closing out the school year (I am a teacher after all) and moving from elementary school to high school (Back to teaching high school). Finally, there's the fact that the Battle scene grew to take up a large portion of the chapter. Expect to see Dena, Karen, and the girls see some action while saving the wounded. Then there is that one little promise Mike makes to his father about staying out of the main battle. Will he do as he was told? This and many other questions will be answered in the final version.  
  
Since most of my readers have been waiting ever so patiently, here's a preview of what will be found in the upcoming Chapter. Read and enjoy.  
  
The Merry Prankster  
  
Army of Men Campsite  
  
Road to Mordor  
  
1840 hours  
  
March 20, 3019  
  
(Middle Earth)  
  
The march to Mordor was long and the terrain was monotones. Several of the teens had noticed that Mike was no longer cracking jokes and becoming way too serious for his own good. Earl, Erica, Dena, and Reggie got together and decided that they would soon clear up this problem at the next campsite.  
  
Mike had finished making his rounds around the camp when he noticed Earl sitting near the fire with a bag of some beef sauce.  Walking over, he asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing," a grinning Earl replied as he tried to hide the bag  
  
An equally evil grin came of the other boy's face.  "Why am I having flash backs to the Friday before spring break and the jerks on the football team, particularly, around lunch time?"  
  
"Well someone has to get you guys to lighten up."  Erica replied from behind the teen.  
  
"Okay, so who gets to be the sick man?" asked the teen.  "And who is the eater? More importantly, who is the target?"  
  
There were others listening and one girl became very interested in what was about to occur. The word target peaked the interest of another teen that walked over. "Did I hear target?" Reggie said joining the conversation.  
  
"Well you were the main target but I am thinking those Guards who work for that LORD."  Erica answered, "Anyone else is fair game."  
  
Mike nodded, "Okay, I'll be the sick guy.  Earl you get to have dinner."  
  
"What do you want Eric and me to do?" Reggie questioned wanting in on the fun.  
  
"I got the MAP's recon saucer taping everything."  Erica giggled. "Keep gramps busy or else he might give us away."    
  
"On it" Reggie said as she was off the distract Gandalf  
  
"And just what are you planning Laddy?"  Gimli questioned the young prince.  
  
Mike turned around and gave the dwarf his best innocent look. "Oh nothing," answered the teen as he began leading his buddy towards the fire.  The new prince walked over and asked the Gondorans if he could sit down.  
  
The Gondorans moved aside and the teen asked, "What are you guys eating?"  
  
The two Gondorans looked at each other. Finally, one decided to answer the teen. "We are eating our rations for the day." one of the guards replied  
  
Mike looked over and began to act sick, "Oh God, I should not have had that MRE.  I don't feel so well."  
  
Gimli decided to stick around and observe from a safe distance. The dwarf thought for a moment before commenting to Erica, "Why do I have I feeling a need to go out on patrol or something?"    
  
The girl grinned and answered, "Go ahead I am taping it."    
  
"So it's going to be that bad..."  Gimli laughed as he watched from afar. Finally, the dwarf decided to take action and walked up to the men. "The Laddy looks like he's going to loose his dinner."  Gimli remarks as he walks up towards them  
  
The guards looked at the prince and then at their food, they dropped and rush to his aid. "Are you alright prince of Rohan." one asked  
  
That was the cue for the second member of this band of Merry Pranksters to act. Earl rushed to the scene and handed the other boy a paper bag.  Mike took and made like he had just puked his guts out.  He closed the bag and handed it back to Earl, "Thanks, you're a life saver."  Earl nodded and asked Mike, "Did you eat supper?"    
  
Mike nodded, "Yeah, I had the beef burrito but I couldn't keep it down."  
  
Earl turned and looked at his friend, "You had the last Beef Burrito and you didn't give me any."  To the amazement of the others he pulled out a fork, "Well I'll show you!"  The teen then put the fork in the bag and pulled out a brown, soggy mess and began eating it.  
  
Mike raised an eyebrow and asked, "You want some salt with that?"  
  
Several of the warriors present immediately ran off to empty their stomach contents  
  
Gandalf, Aragorn, and Legolas had been speculating the Ringbearer's progress to Mount Doom when the King of Men suggested that they look in on the teens. "I have this nagging feeling that the boys are up to something," mused the White Wizard. They walked over to the last known location and spotted Reggie, Erica, and Gimli looking at something. Without a word, the trio walked up behind the girls. "I take it Earl and Mike are up to their usual?"  The White Wizard asked as he heard the distinctive sound of various people throwing up.  
  
"Oh Gramps, I don't know what you are talking about." Reggie said with a big grin.  
  
Mike and Earl weren't paying attention to Gandalf and Reggie. Instead, they concentrated on their prank. The new prince then pulled out a matching fork, "You know this might taste better the second time it goes down." and grabbed a bite.  
  
"Nah, pepper would be nice." Earl said as Mike began to take a bite.  
  
The teens were enjoying watching the Gondorans get sick when they noticed the victims look at something over their shoulders.  Mike took another bite and turned around.  His hand dropped as he noticed Aragorn and Legolas standing, "Uh Hi guys.  When did you get here?  
  
"Since you started your prank," Aragorn firmly replied than asked, "So what did you use for contents of the bag?"  
  
"Aragorn and I used deer meat mussed with rice when we did it," Legolas replied with a smile  
  
Mike turned to the king and answered, "We mixed a beef burrito MRE and water." The teen looked at the looks he was getting from the grown ups and added, "So I take it you saw everything,"   
  
Aragorn tried to keep his stern expression but finally broke into a wide grin. "Yes, we did. However, I should warn you that prank is one of the oldest know to men."  
  
"And elves," added Legolas with a quick nod.  
  
Earl, ignoring the looks he was receiving, looked over to the two grownups and asked, "Want a bite?"  
  
Off to the side, Gandalf smiled and told his grand daughter, "Your plan worked. Michael's spirits has been lifted."  
  
Reggie nodded, "That's what we intended all along Grandpa." 


	10. Chapter 8: Victory in Middle Earth

"Honor and Courage"  
  
by The Merry Prankster  
  
Chapter 8: Victory in Middle Earth  
  
Murphy's Laws of Combat #9: The enemy invariably attacks on two occasions: when they're ready. & when you're not.  
  
Army of Men Campsite  
Road to Mordor  
1840 hours  
March 20, 3019  
(Middle Earth)

The march to Mordor was long and the terrain was monotones. Several of the teens had noticed that Mike was no longer cracking jokes and becoming way too serious for his own good. Earl, Erica, Dena, and Reggie got together and decided that they would soon clear up this problem at the next campsite.  
  
Mike had finished making his rounds around the camp when he noticed Earl sitting near the fire with a bag of some beef sauce. Walking over, he asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing," a grinning Earl replied as he tried to hide the bag  
  
An equally evil grin came of the other boy's face. "Why am I having flash backs to the Friday before spring break and the jerks on the football team, particularly, around lunch time?"  
  
"Well someone has to get you guys to lighten up." Erica replied from behind the teen.  
  
"Okay, so who gets to be the sick man?" asked the teen. "And who is the eater? More importantly, who is the target?"  
  
There were others listening and one girl became very interested in what was about to occur. The word target peaked the interest of another teen that walked over. "Did I hear target?" Reggie said joining the conversation.  
  
"Well you were the main target but I am thinking those Guards who work for that LORD." Erica answered, "Anyone else is fair game."  
  
Mike nodded, "Okay, I'll be the sick guy. Earl you get to have dinner."  
  
"What do you want Eric and me to do?" Reggie questioned wanting in on the fun.  
  
"I got the MAP's recon saucer taping everything." Erica giggled. "Keep gramps busy or else he might give us away."   
  
"On it" Reggie said as she was off the distract Gandalf  
  
"And just what are you planning Laddy?" Gimli questioned the young prince.  
  
Mike turned around and gave the dwarf his best innocent look. "Oh nothing," answered the teen as he began leading his buddy towards the fire. The new prince walked over and asked the Gondorans if he could sit down.  
  
The Gondorans moved aside and the teen asked, "What are you guys eating?"  
  
The two Gondorans looked at each other. Finally, one decided to answer the teen. "We are eating our rations for the day." one of the guards replied  
  
Mike looked over and began to act sick, "Oh God, I should not have had that MRE. I don't feel so well."  
  
Gimli decided to stick around and observe from a safe distance. The dwarf thought for a moment before commenting to Erica, "Why do I have I feeling a need to go out on patrol or something?"   
  
The girl grinned and answered, "Go ahead I am taping it."   
  
"So it's going to be that bad..." Gimli laughed as he watched from afar. Finally, the dwarf decided to take action and walked up to the men. "The Laddy looks like he's going to loose his dinner." Gimli remarks as he walks up towards them  
  
The guards looked at the prince and then at their food, they dropped and rush to his aid. "Are you alright prince of Rohan." one asked  
  
That was the cue for the second member of this band of Merry Pranksters to act. Earl rushed to the scene and handed the other boy a paper bag. Mike took and made like he had just puked his guts out. He closed the bag and handed it back to Earl, "Thanks, you're a life saver." Earl nodded and asked Mike, "Did you eat supper?"   
  
Mike nodded, "Yeah, I had the beef burrito but I couldn't keep it down."  
  
Earl turned and looked at his friend, "You had the last Beef Burrito and you didn't give me any." To the amazement of the others he pulled out a fork, "Well I'll show you!" The teen then put the fork in the bag and pulled out a brown, soggy mess and began eating it.  
  
Mike raised an eyebrow and asked, "You want some salt with that?"  
  
Several of the warriors present immediately ran off to empty their stomach contents  
  
Gandalf, Aragorn, and Legolas had been speculating the Ringbearer's progress to Mount Doom when the King of Men suggested that they look in on the teens. "I have this nagging feeling that the boys are up to something," mused the White Wizard. They walked over to the last known location and spotted Reggie, Erica, and Gimli looking at something. Without a word, the trio walked up behind the girls. "I take it Earl and Mike are up to their usual?" The White Wizard asked as he heard the distinctive sound of various people throwing up.  
  
"Oh Gramps, I don't know what you are talking about." Reggie said with a big grin.  
  
Mike and Earl weren't paying attention to Gandalf and Reggie. Instead, they concentrated on their prank. The new prince then pulled out a matching fork, "You know this might taste better the second time it goes down." and grabbed a bite.  
  
"Nah, pepper would be nice." Earl said as Mike began to take a bite.  
  
The teens were enjoying watching the Gondorans get sick when they noticed the victims look at something over their shoulders. Mike took another bite and turned around. His hand dropped as he noticed Aragorn and Legolas standing, "Uh Hi guys. When did you get here?  
  
"Since you started your prank," Aragorn firmly replied than asked, "So what did you use for contents of the bag?"  
  
"Aragorn and I used deer meat mussed with rice when we did it," Legolas replied with a smile  
  
Mike turned to the king and answered, "We mixed a beef burrito MRE and water." The teen looked at the looks he was getting from the grown ups and added, "So I take it you saw everything,"   
  
Aragorn tried to keep his stern expression but finally broke into a wide grin. "Yes, we did. However, I should warn you that prank is one of the oldest know to men."  
  
"And elves," added Legolas with a quick nod.  
  
Earl, ignoring the looks he was receiving, looked over to the two grownups and asked, "Want a bite?"  
  
Off to the side, Gandalf smiled and told his grand daughter, "Your plan worked. Michael's spirits has been lifted."  
  
Reggie nodded, "That's what we intended all along Grandpa."

The next morning, the Army of Men was on the march as soon as the sun rose. Before the army had left Gondor, Dena told her friends about Eomer finding his adopted son in one of the wagons. However, she never finished the tale and it was driving Mike crazy. Finally, the new prince decided to get to the bottom of the matter and rode over to Eomer. The teen waited until the horse master looked his way before asking, "I was wondering if you could clear something up for me?"  
  
"What is it my cousin?" Eomer replied  
  
"Before we left Minas Tirith, Dena mentioned something about Matt hiding in one of the wagons instead of riding back to Edoras with the women. Problem is, she never finished the story and I cannot stop thinking about it."  
  
"It is true, my son did defy my order to return to Edoras. I was thinking he has been taking lesson from someone." Eomer said staring at the teen.  
  
The teen's mouth dropped open for a second before he began defending himself. "Now wait a minute, I had nothing to do with the kid hiding out. If I had known what he was planning, I would have made sure he was with one of the ladies at all times."  
  
The Horselord held up his hand to stave off further arguments. "I was merely saying that he has learned to defy orders from someone. And since you, my cousin are very good at that, I would have guessed that you were the teacher." Eomer countered with a smile.  
  
Mike stole a glance over to his father and Aragorn and answered, "I don't do it on purpose. But there are times when a officer has to take the initiative if he wants to see his side victorious. Besides, what did you finally do to Matt?"  
  
"I did nothing, though I wanted to lock him in a room after I found him. However, Lady Dena convinced me that he only came because he did not want to loose a family he had just found. Though I was upset, I understood why he did come. He is with my sister in Mina Tirith." Said Eomer as he informed Michael of Matt's whereabouts  
  
The teen looked upwards in thought for a moment. "I seem to recall, that Eowyn hasn't been giving her speech about adventure and battle since taking out the Witch King," mused the teen. "Think she has had her fill of battle?"  
  
"My sister has seen battle and what a war can do to those she loves. It has stolen her innocence, but she has been shown the realities of war." Eomer stated looking towards his uncle, the leader of his people.  
  
Mike nodded, "I know how she feels. I think the spirit of adventure wore off for me with that first arrow at Helms Deep. But, I still have responsibilities as long as I wear the uniform."  
  
Eomer rode on. "For now, my sister has chosen the responsibility of charge of my young son. She decided to take upon herself to watch over him, as I go off to battle. Though now, if I were to have anyone is in charged with my life, it would be my sister. She is strong, brave and she truly never needed to prove herself to me."  
  
"Do you think Matt will try to follow us out?"  
  
"He shall not, my sister will see to that. However if he did think of it, I informed Lord Haldir to keep an eye on him. My elven friend will make sure stay there. I also took the precaution of locking him in his room before we left. My sister has the key" Eomer said with a smile.  
  
"I take it Rusty is keeping him company," observed the teen.  
  
"No, your noble dog was nowhere in sight when I locked Matthew in his room with his parrot, but I am assuming that she is safe in Mina Tirith." Eomer reassured Mike.  
  
"You may be right," answered the teen. "That dog survived a couple weeks back in Georgia after the plague wiped everybody out. So she should be able to take care of herself here." Eomer nodded and motioned for his cousin to continue. "Well, I just wanted to find out what became of the little squirt," explained Mike as he began to rejoin his unit. "I seem to recall that we have less than a day to reach the Black gates."  
  
Reggie and Erica had been listening to the conversation and Erica could not help adding some commentary. "If that dog is anything like her master I am betting she's not far behind us." Erica whispered to Reggie.  
  
Reggie looked around to see if anyone else was listening and leaned over to talk privately to Erica. "Well Mr. Cuddles has been looking back towards the city and the surrounding forest. You know how he is around that dog. You would think she was his girl friend." Reggie said scratching her cat's neck  
  
"EEWWWWW bad image!!!! Don't talk like that Reg." Erica hissed.  
  
"What, I was just saying that they are the best of friends, though Mr. Cuddles normally would take down any other dog." Reggie answered with a smile.  
  
Earl grinned and could not help butting in, "Looks like you need to tell the cat and the dogs about the birds and bees."   
  
As soon as the lanky teen made his remark, Mr. Cuddles stuck his head up and began hissing at the boy.  
  
Mike looked back and yelled, "Earl, stop messing with the cat. You know how that makes Reggie"  
  
Reggie and Erica both shook their heads in resignation. "Settle down Mr. Cuddles. Earl, I suggest that you not mention that sort thing around my cat. Remember how he can be," Reggie said a wink.  
  
Earl was about to make another crack when something hard hit the boy's head. The teen slowly turned around to see a smiling Erica bouncing another pebble in her hand.

Up ahead, the teen's banter did not go unnoticed by the assembled adults who found the conversation a welcome relief from the dread that hung over the army. Aragorn chuckled as he listened to the banter going on behind him. He told Gandalf, "It's good to hear the children not being serious for once."  
  
The White Wizard nodded and laughed, "Be careful what you wish for. For when they really get going at their jokes you will long for the serious times."

The teens heard the laugher of Gandalf and Aragorn. Earl turn to Dena asked 'What do you think they are laughing about?"  
  
"US, DUH!" Erica answered.  
  
"Earl, you should really think before speaking." Dena said with a large laugh

Aragorn nodded and thought for a moment. "Perhaps, but let them have their laughter," added the king. "For they shall be serious enough when we reach the Black Gates. I know Michael, will be, as he once put it, all business. I just hope the boy doesn't try taking on the enemy by himself."  
  
"I am afraid that Mike will do what he must to protect those he cares about." Gandalf answered  
  
Aragorn nodded, "He is much like his fathers even though I did not know his first."  
  
Reggie's horse began to pick up some speed and guided her to her grandfather where she over heard their conversation "Michael is brave but not stupid." Reggie commented looking back the teen. She paused, then added, "Well not stupid when comes to battle."   
  
"He does have a habit of taking chances at times," mused the king. "Of course, it is often difficult to find fault with his explanations. In my short time knowing him, the boy has proven to be a solid tactician and a good leader."  
  
"Like I said, my granddaughter, he is just like his fathers," Gandalf smiled back.  
  
"Sure, if you say so." Reggie countered with a wink as she turned horse back towards her friends, and began riding in between the two groups.  
  
A short distance away, Mike turned to Earl and asked, "Why are my ears burning?"  
  
"Why, did Reggie set something on fire again?" Earl answered with another question.  
  
Dena leaned over and remarked, "I am surprised they aren't exploding with the way are talking up there."   
  
The two teenage boys decided that now would be a time to change the subject. "So, Earl, did you get that thermonuclear device like I asked?" Mike asked as he grinned in the adult's direction.  
  
"Of course, do you think that I would leave without it" Earl added with a smile.  
  
Reggie and Dena both rolled their eyes and decided that somebody needed to shut the boy up. So Dena rode up and slapped each boy up side the head.   
  
"Owww, why did you do that?" complained Mike as he rubbed his head. "Do you really think I would try to nuke Mordor without a proper delivery system? At least the fallout will blow back into Mordor."  
  
"YES!" Everyone within earshot replied.   
  
Theoden had become used to the teen's antics and told the girl, "Thank you my lady."   
  
"Any more talk about such things Michael and you are grounded for the next 5 years." Théoden added with a half smile.  
  
Earl leaned over to Mike "Your dad has no sense of humor."  
  
"Mike, we know you better then anyone and we are not stupid." Dena said with a wink  
  
Mike looked back to his father and grinned. "Now, now if I really wanted to do that, I would have found a way to tow a Lance missile with us and fire it as soon as we get within range." The teen rubbed his chin in thought, "You know, there might be a few lying around Fort Stewart. We can always go back and look. The warheads, on the other hand would be in a high security area."  
  
Theoden gave Gandalf a look that screamed, 'That boy is living on borrowed time.' However, teens continued remark was interrupted by Erica voice. "Don't worry he didn't bring one." Erica yelled from the back of the MAP's last trailer as she pretended to look for something.  
  
Gandalf look back and gave both boys the evil eye. "Michael, don't even think it."   
  
"Do I dare to ask what a Lance missile can do?" The new King of Men laughed.  
  
"Lord Aragorn, don't ask. Please don't ask." Reggie pleaded, as she knew that Mike would probably ride up and begin to explain the weapon, in a long drawn monotone speech as he does to explain every major weapon he mentions.  
  
Mike sighed, "Erica, you know darn well a Lance missile is over twenty feet long and weighs over two thousand pounds. Be thankful the army phased out the Davy Crockets a while back."  
  
Earl grinned and was about to say something when he noticed Mr. Cuddle's stand straight up and began looking around. "What's with the cat?" he asked Reggie  
  
"Earl what are you talking about?" Reggie said as she turned to see Mr. Cuddles jump off her horse and run into the forest. "Mr. Cuddles, where are you going?" Reggie called after her cat.  
  
"Looks like the cat got other ideas." Erica remarked  
  
"So who's going after the fur ball?" asked Earl as his friend's eyes glowed blue.  
  
Reggie ignored both of her friends and began looking around. "I don't like him taking off like that." Reggie said as she finally turned her horse in the direction her cat went off in  
  
Gandalf saw that the girl was about to leave and yelled out, "Reggie stay here you must watch over your cousin." However, the wizard's order was being ignored as the teen rode off towards the bush area still insight of the column, looking for her cat.   
  
Reggie turned around and argued with her grandfather, "He is my cat; I am going to find him."   
  
Earl watched the girl ride off before asking Erica, "You going after her?"  
  
Erica shook her head, no, then turned back towards her cousin had ridden and yelled. "Don't worry cus. He's just going to have a little fun."   
  
Gandalf was not pleased that his grand daughter was disobeying him and made that fact known. The White Wizard would have none of that and ordered, "No you will stay with us! Your cat will be fine."   
  
Reggie did not listen and started to enter the forest in search of her cat, defying her grandfather.  
  
Mike and Earl looked to each other in silent questions. Finally, Mike asked, "You want to go after her or should I do it?"  
  
Earl shook his head, pulled out his pistol and looked it over. "So I guess, I'll go get the cat and the girl."   
  
The lanky teen began to pull away, when Eomer appeared in front stopping him, "You don't have to go. Gandalf has already taken care of his granddaughter."  
  
Earl looked to where the Horsemaster was pointing and saw that the White Wizard had stopped his friend and was talking to her in a quiet tone. He turned back to Eomer and answered, "I believe you are right. Thanks."  
  
The brunet was rather upset that she was not allowed to go after animal friend. She was afraid she would never see her friend again, after all Mr. Cuddles had been with her through everything, he was her guardian. Reggie dismounted her horse and began setting up her camp area for her and her cousin. She erected their tent and sat down in a huff on near by log wondering where and how Mr. Cuddles was doing out in the woods of Middle Earth all alone.  
  
"I should have gone after him." Reggie mumbled as a tall white bearded man approached her from behind. "I don't want to talk to you!"  
  
"You should not take that tone with your grandfather." Gandalf replied as he placed his hand on Reggie's head.  
  
"Yes I should, you wouldn't let me go after my cat. You know how important he is to me." Reggie hissed as she tried to get up and leave but was stopped by Gandalf hand still present on her head.  
  
"You have much anger built inside you my dear firefly. I suggest you work out your aggression."  
  
"Why, are you volunteering?"  
  
Off in the distance the other teens along with Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas could hear Reggie and Gandalf's conversation and bets were being taken.  
  
"I will give you ten to one odds that Reggie will not be able to lay a hand on Gramps." Earl said offering odds that anyone would take.  
  
"I'll take those odds." Erica said with a large chuckle. She knew that Reggie was pissed off enough that she could take her grandfather on, but she doubted that her cousin would win the sparring match.  
  
"Hey Mike you want in on this action?" Earl questioned his friend.  
  
"Well since the furball is nowhere in sight, I'm in." Mike laughed.  
  
"Do you think it is wise to be betting on your grandfather and the lass?" Gimli said questioning Erica.   
  
"They would be making similar wages if they were in my place. Who knows maybe I will share my winnings with them. Nahhhh." Erica snickered.  
  
"How do you think the lass will fair against Gandalf?" Gimli asked with a large smile  
  
"She will get her share of the punches, but without a doubt in my mind Gramps is going to swipe the floor with her." Erica laughed.  
  
Erica's laugh could be heard by the two bickering family members, as they turned around to see the conversation occurring behind them in the distance.

Two miles north of the Army of Men  
Road to Mordor  
0630 hours  
March 21, 3019  
(Middle Earth)  
  
Mr. Cuddles raced through the forest sensing one he knew. The feline reached a break in the trees where he found a familiar friend. One he had left behind  
  
Is that you Mr. Cuddles? A female mind called out.  
  
Who else could track your scent, my dear Rusty? Mr. Cuddles replied  
  
Good. It's seems that I am not the only one tracking the army.   
  
A short distance away, a swarthy, dark skinned man crept among the trees. He appeared to be watching the army of men advance into Mordor.  
  
Both animals caught the scent of the enemy scout. Do you smell that? Mr. Cuddles said sniffing the air  
  
Yes. I smell him. Rusty replied. I like the odds. Shall we go and introduce our foes to our true selves my friend?  
  
The Easterling scout adjusted his scarf and continued to track the army, just out of sight.  
  
Though I can do much damage in this body, with my true form, I can do far more. Cuddles added with a snarl.  
  
The scout heard a snap and turned around. There was nothing he could see in the forest behind him so he returned his attention to the army of men.  
  
The dog and cat began to stalk their new prey with their fierce spiritual beings  
  
Shall we begin keeping count my friend? Rusty asked as she started growing larger and larger till her body is that equal to a small horse and her teeth were big enough to punch through thick leather.  
  
I'll begin, countered the transformed cat as he pounced on the scout before the man could give off a shout.  
  
A thousand yards away, the rest of the man's scouting party heard a disturbance and a muffled shout. Finally, the leader called out, "Muhammad?"  
  
"My turn." The dog now wolf snarled as he ran for the approaching enemies than rips in to the closes one  
  
The enemy soldiers listened as the sound of some large creature bounded through the underbrush towards them. As the second enemy soldier fell to the beast's claws, the leader hissed, "Slay that creature," and attacked with his sword  
  
"As if they could." Mr. Cuddles laughed as his 6 inch teeth tore in to the belly of another  
  
The leader could not believe his eyes at the creatures that attacked his men. He turned to one group and ordered, "You five attack that dog creature. The others kill that feline!"  
  
"The leader is mine." Rusty called out as she headed butted another soldier  
  
The Easterling saw the dog-creature charging after him and he dragged two of his comrades into its path. "Take care of the creature. I'll go report to Sauron."  
  
"We're going to loose him. I need a boost." Mr. Cuddles says as he uses Rusty's back to give him an air advantages.  
  
The enemy leader looked behind him as he began running to where they had left the horses. He was just about to make it when the large saber-toothed tiger landed in front of him and roared   
  
The man rolled and tried to avoid the beast's slashing teeth. He looked over his shoulder and saw his sword lying a short distance away and he scrambled to retrieve it.  
  
The cat looked at the man with a menacing smile which said. "Go ahead bub, make my day."  
  
With a snarl, the man pulled a knife from his boot and lunged for the cat.  
  
"Oh please." The cat snickered to its self while it jumped to the side and swiped its long claws across the mans side while avoiding the knife  
  
The Easterling clutched his side, trying to keep his innards within his body. Finally, the desperate man picked up his knife and threw it at the cat.  
  
"Stop playing around and kill him." Rusty snapped at her friend  
  
"You're no fun." The cat complained as he just slapped the badly aim knife away from him with its large paw. Mr. Cuddles slashed the Easterling neck with a swipe of his mighty paw. "Are you happy now?" The cat asked his female counter part

Three miles south of the Black Gate  
Mordor  
0900 hours  
March 21, 3019  
(Middle Earth)"Are we there yet?" Erica jeered at the elf. "I am serious this time, how much longer do you think it will be till we get there."  
  
The sun beat down on the group with an unforgiving heat causes the tempters of many the warriors to be set off at the littlest of things...   
  
King Aragorn had just finished settling a dispute between a Rohirrim and a Gondoran with it seemed another would start up again somewhere else in the formation.  
  
Mike noticed the worried expressions on many of their faces and rode over to Earl. "Looks like all is not well among the troops," intoned the teen.  
  
Earl looked towards where his friend was pointing and nodded, "Yeah, the tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife."  
  
"You could say that again. I swear if we don't get into a fight with Sauron's army soon, we are going to have Gondorans and Rohirrim at each other's throats."  
  
"If you think that's bad I can feel the Phoenix fire building in me at the thought of another battle." Erica said   
  
Mike looked around and noted the adult's position and asked Earl in a not so quiet voice, "What do you think about moving our positions a few yards from the Gate. At least then we can open up with the machine guns as soon as they open."  
  
"Well, that would give us the chance to use the Claymores again," added Earl.  
  
"Mike are you nuts, your dad will kill you." Reggie said entering conversation from behind the teens.  
  
The two teens ignored her. "You think we have any artillery shells in the supply train?" asked Mike  
  
"Hey Watch those damn Pot holes Reg!" Erica screamed from the back. "Or someone up there is getting a fire ball in the Butt!"  
  
Mike turned back to Reggie and asked, "Why do you say that? Besides, did you see any artillery rounds in the wagons?"  
  
Reggie turned back to her cousin and hissed, "I am! Just rest you crazy annoying person in the back of the M.A.P." Reggie then turned back to Mike and replied, "I saw some, but that does not mean you get to use them. If you even think of leaving that hill and your father catches you, you are going to be dead meat, and you'd wish you are grounded until your 21." Reggie informed the over zealous boy  
  
Mike nodded and turned back to Earl, "What do you think about riding ahead with the rounds, dig them in near the gate and put pressure plates on the fuse. When the orcs rush out KABOOM!"  
  
Reggie put hand in front of her face, and muttered to herself, "Boys and their toys."  
  
The White Wizard caught the beginning of the conversation and decided to step in before Theoden could. "Michael whatever you are planning, don't!" Gandalf said as he rode up to them.  
  
Mike turned around and gave the wizard an evil grin. The teen was the picture of innocence as he answered the White Wizard, "Whatever do you mean?"  
  
"Michael, I am not stupid and remember I know you and your thinking so don't even try." Gandalf informed the boy.  
  
Lowering his voice, Mike asked, "Did my father and the other adults overhear the conversation as well?"  
  
"No I just saw the smile on your face and knew that you were planning something." Gandalf replied with a snicker  
  
"Drat," cursed the teen. "I was hoping to get the other's minds off the upcoming battle. I figured that line of thinking would do the trick. Are the others still stressing out?"  
  
"Michael you wanted your father to hear you? You are crazier then I would have thought to give you credit for." Gandalf said with a laugh "I can inform him of you like?"  
  
The teen grinned back, "Hold on, I got a plan. So I think I'll draw their attention onto me instead," answered the teen. Turning to Earl and in a loud voice, he asked, "What do you think about our Double Secret Dark Lord plan?"  
  
Everyone heard the teen's remark and turned to look at the boy. Theoden rode to Mike's position. In a low voice, the king asked, "Michael, what are you talking about?"  
  
The teen turned and answered, "Oh, did you hear that last remark?"  
  
"Yes, what are you talking about?" Theoden demanded from his son.  
  
"To be perfectly honest, absolutely nothing, I noticed that you, Aragorn and most of the other adults have been on edge for most of the day. So, I figured hearing of one of my hair brained schemes would turn you attention away from whatever is worrying you."  
  
Giving his father an evil grin, the teen commented, "Looks like my plan succeeded."  
  
"That it did. You have distracted us," admitted the king. "However do not do that again."  
  
Mike shook his head and laughed, "I gave you my word, I would stay on the hill and I meant it. Besides, wasn't my louder than normal tone a giveaway?"  
  
Theoden laughed and patted the boy on the shoulder, "No, my son, it was not a giveaway. I just thought you got overly excited with one of your now-famous schemes."  
  
Mike was about to voice a reply when what appeared to be a black cloud approach the army. However, it was flying against the wind.  
  
"Shit Gramps we got a problem!" Erica yelled as she pointed up towards the sky and a bunch of birds flying towards them  
  
Earl looked up and asked, "What's the problem?"  
  
"Sauron's spies!" Gandalf hissed.  
  
Mike nodded and began shouting orders, "Earl, get the fifty and deploy on the hill. Think you could convince them to go somewhere else?"  
  
"On the way" Earl said giving Mike a salute.  
  
Mike nodded and growled, "Good, shred those sons of bitches."  
  
"Will do" shouted Earl as he rode towards the hill with his beloved weapon  
  
Mike followed his friend up the slight hill and quickly dismounted. The teens and some Rohirrim recruits had the machine gun unpacked and set up on the anti-aircraft mount in minutes. Mike pulled out his binoculars and trained them on the approaching birds, or at least that's what he planned before being stopped by the Wizard. So he asked Gandalf as a distraction, "Are the other adults still sniping at each other?"  
  
"Don't Mike." Gandalf ordered, "Just let them see us for now. However, do let them see any of your toys. Remember why we have come."  
  
The teen looked into the Wizard's eyes and saw how serious he was. Finally, he turned back to Earl and yelled out, "Stand down and hide the toys." Looking back to Gandalf, the teen said, "I hope you are right. I really do."  
  
Gandalf smiled, "Don't worry. Trust me."

The Army rode straight through the day and following night, their journey broken by many short rest stops. Finally as they neared the Black Gate, Aragorn called for one final rest before proceeding to the battlefield. Mike immediately took advantage of the rest and called for the teens and the Boulder scouts to gather round.   
  
The Boulder scouts were first to arrive on scene to meet Mike.   
  
"Okay guys, this is the final stop before Aragorn butts heads with Sauron. Now before we head out there are some things I wanted make clear." said the teen as the others showed up.  
  
"Shoot." Xander says as he lighted a cigar, which was grabbed by one of the girls.  
  
"There is going to be enough smoke in the final battle, we don't need to inhale it now. Karen informed the man. "Go ahead Mike." Karen says just after she took a puff of the cigar before she put it out  
  
Mike pulled up a map and motioned for the others to gather round. "Okay, I managed to acquire this rare map showing the area around the Black Gates by means that will remain confidential as Aragorn and my father are in listening distance."  
  
"Did you acquire with the five finger discount?" Reggie said with a giggle  
  
"I will neither confirm nor deny that statement, especially with my father nearby." The teen looked over towards the two grownups, who were making final plans of their own. Shaking his head he turned towards his friends, "Karen, Dena, what's the situation with the MASH Unit?"  
  
"We got all that aren't going to be in the battle setting up the tents and a perimeter just incase some tango's get by you guys." Dena reported.  
  
"And we have gathered enough supplies to last the battle and then some." Karen added  
  
"Good," confirmed the boy. "I'm expecting some heavy casualties, considering the expected size of the enemy we are facing." The teen pointed towards the map, "Okay you see this line of hills about one mile from the Black Gates?"  
  
"Yeah," Earl said noting the position with his finger for all the gang to see  
  
"I want you set up the field hospital in this area. It should provide concealment as well as good defensive works."  
  
"Already started," Dena said in a matter of fact voice.  
  
"It sounds like Mike is going to be out of a job, if Dena keeps anticipating Mike's orders." Reggie whispered to Karen.  
  
"He's okay." Karen added  
  
Unknown to the teen, engrossed in his planning, Aragorn and Theoden had completed their plans and had come over to listen in. Mike then turned to Xander Cage and asked, "How are you with a 50 cal machine gun?"  
  
"It is my favorite of all machine guns," Xander replied  
  
Mike nodded and pointed to another point on the map, "Okay, here's what I want you to do. This hill is about 600 yards Northwest of the Gate. I managed to eavesdrop on Aragorn's battle plan and the army will be deploying just South of the hill. I want you to take the fifty and three troopers and dig in on the crest. You should have enough cover to mask your set up."  
  
"Who the hell used the MAP recon saucer and didn't put it away?" Erica bellowed as she walked up.  
  
Mike looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Okay, what are you screeching about now?"  
  
"Someone used the MAP's Recon Saucer and didn't put it away." Erica said as she looked directly at Mike.  
  
The teen jerked a thumb towards Reggie, "Blame her, she's the last one with the MAP."  
  
"Mike, I was merely driving it. Believe it was Earl who was using the recon saucer to get a handle on the positioning you told him to get, so it is your fault." Reggie countered  
  
"It wasn't either of them Mike. It was your password that was in it." Erica replied  
  
"So in any case, our recon capacity has been shot. Guess we'll have to direct the mortars the old fashioned way," decided Mike.  
  
"Nope it isn't I put in back and it's charging now. It should only take about 20-30 minutes for it to be fully charge." Erica replied. "Just next time, put the toys away when your done."   
  
"Mike can we get on with the plan," Reggie prompted Mike to continue with planning  
  
Mike nodded and turned back to Xander, "Well you up to taking a fire team with the sixty to that hill? You will be in perfect position to hose the orcs when they open the Gate."  
  
"That sounds like I am going to be seeing some action tonight" Xander announced, "Ok, I got that but I see one problem."   
  
"You are right about it," answered Mike. "What's the problem?"  
  
"Well actually it's more than one and they are winged." Xander replied  
  
Mike grinned, "Don't worry about that. I have a plan!"  
  
"Oh No! I do not like the sound of that." Reggie said putting her hand in front face on her forehead  
  
The teen ignored Reggie and turned to Earl and Sgt. Haldraada, "Sgt Haldraada, welcome to your first staff meeting. Now to your mortar section's deployment area."  
  
Theoden had heard enough and decided it was time to rein in his youngest son. "I agree with her."!!!" King Theoden announced.  
  
"Great daddy is here" Earl whispered to Mike  
  
The teen slowly turned around to see his father and Aragorn standing two feet away. "Hello father," greeted the teen. "I thought you and Aragorn were making plans for the army?"  
  
Theoden walked in front of the teen and growled through clinched teeth, "YOU WILL NOT PULL ANY HAIR BRAINED STUNTS AGAIN AT THIS BATTLE!! OR I WILL BIND AND GAG YOU AND SEND YOU HOME!"   
  
"We have finished in time to hear yours, and by the sound of it I am not going to like them." Aragorn added to the Kings rant  
  
Gimli pulled out a length of rope and informed the two kings, "I got the rope. Where shall I tie up young Michael?"   
  
"Have I ever pulled a hair brained stunt before?" Mike innocently asked. The two kings were about to answer so the teen added, "No, before you answer that. Every one of my plans were based on sound military planning and designed to maximize our assets and minimize the enemies."  
  
"Master Michael, I do not believe it would wise to proceed with any plans that may upset your farther." Legolas said, approaching from another end.   
  
"Okay, I won't pull any hair brain stunts," conceded the teen. Turning back to Earl and Haldraada, Mike pointed to the map, "You see this line of steep hills about three thousand hundred yards due west of the Gate?"  
  
Theoden grasped the teen's shoulder and turned him around to face him. "Not good enough my son I want your word on your former families life that you will NOT do any hair brain stunts." Mike's father demanded as he forced his son to look at him  
  
"Father, all joking aside, I do not pull hair brain stunts when other people's lives are hanging on what I do. Back in Minas Tirith, I promised that I would not pull any stunts and I will keep that promise."  
  
"Swear to me my son now or go home." The king demanded.  
  
"I swear," conceded the teen. "Now if you will, I'll finish giving out deployment orders to my people." He turned back to Haldraada, "I want you to set up the mortars on the other side of the hill. Lt. Beegle will be nearby and operate the fire direction center."  
  
Satisfied that the crisis was over, Theoden and Aragorn walked off to finish their planning. "Mike you can leave any hair brain stunts to me and Erica." Reggie whispered when the King was out of earshot. At that, the White wizard, who had been standing nearby, decided to discipline his grand daughter and used his staff to swat her on her behind. "No hair brains stunts from anyone." The white wizard warned  
  
Reggie rubbed her sore posterior and moaned, "Owww." The girl slowly turned around to see her grandfather, not looking too pleased with her. "Sorry grandpa."  
  
Earl ignored the altercation and asked Mike, "And where will you be?"  
  
Theoden stopped and called out over his shoulder, "That is a good question, I would also like to know that answer."   
  
Mike glanced over at his father and took a breath before answering, "I'll be at the top of the hill with my RTO to spot for the mortar. If the map is accurate, it should be high enough to see over the Black gate into Mordor."  
  
"So what are we going to do about the winged one's?" Erica asked.  
  
"I have sent for help." The white wizard answered with a knowing smile.  
  
To Mike's horror, his friend unknowingly guessed correctly his plan to deal with the flying threats. Earl grinned, "We can always shoot the Fell Beasts out of the sky with the fifty and have you girls mop up the Nazgul when they get back up."  
  
"Shut up Earl." Mike hissed.  
  
Earl stopped and looked back to his buddy in shock. "Don't tell me that was you bright plan?" asked the lanky teen. "I didn't think you would try the same stunt twice."  
  
Mike glanced back at the adults, "Uh that in no way was my plan. I swear." Theoden raised an eyebrow and gave the boy a look that clearly stated he did not believe the boy.  
  
Gandalf decided to intercede and stop this discussion. "That will not be needed for I have sent for special help." The wizard informed them in a matter of fact tone.   
  
Mike looked back to the wizard and decided to press his luck, "Okay, because I really had no access to the Patriot SAM batteries I was wishing for."  
  
Erica slapped Mike. "Ok boy you know what time is? It's time for you to shut up before we're all get sent home." Erica warned.  
  
The teen rubbed the back of his head. "Okay, okay," conceded the teen as he motioned for the two kings to come closer. "Basically I have a simple battle plan that does not involve any stunts that you fear."  
  
Mike looked up at his father and Aragorn, "I'm going to set up on the hill directly behind the army and begin directing mortar fire directly behind the gate to harass Sauron's forces before they come out. When the gate opens, I'll. shift fire to the opening. At the same time the two machine gun teams will open up on the orcs as they emerge. I expect that the enemy will be depleted somewhat before they get to the army. As you can see. This is fairly conservative as my plans go." "So, does this put you mind at ease?" asked the teen to his father  
  
"For now...." Theoden replies with hesitation in his voice  
  
"Now, I should be the one to worry," countered Mike. "You are going to be in thick of battle with Aragorn going hand-to-hand while I'm safely above the fight taking potshots."  
  
"But that is what a true leader does for he is an example to his men." Theoden answered.  
  
"Watch your back," said the teen. "I already buried one set of parents; I don't want to bury another."  
  
"I will do my best." Theoden replied as with a smile and said. "But that is your job."  
  
"So Aragorn, are you okay with my deployment?" asked the teen.  
  
Earl stood nearby and looked at his watch. "Ok Mike, it's time....."   
  
"For what, to move?" Reggie asked as she started to get up.  
  
Erica shook her head and answered, "No for his speech." .  
  
"Oh great..... Where's my ear plugs when I need them." Reggie moaned.  
  
"That is putting it mildly." Erica snickered.  
  
"So Aragorn, are you okay with my deployment?" asked the teen.  
  
"Yes but what about the good luck speech your friends keep pestering you about." Aragorn replied.  
  
Walking up next to her friend, Erica slapped him upside the head says.. "You forgot again didn't you?"  
  
Mike rubbed his head and gave his friend a sheepish look. "You mean the speech?"  
  
Everyone but the Boulder crew answered ." DUH!!"  
  
The teen stood up and walked over to the shade of a tree. Standing there, he motioned for the rest of the unit to gather around. He stood in front of the mix of Americans and Rohirrim and began, "For those who joined the unit in Rohan, my comrades and I have this tradition dating back to our time in Georgia. Before any major contest, we always had a good luck speech to motivate the troops. Here's the situation...." The teen took a deep breath, "We are about to enter the valley of the shadow of death where you will watch the back of the man beside you as he will watch yours. Make no doubt about, we are going up against a formidable and skillful foe.  
  
"Brainless brutes he means." Reggie whispered to Erica who just elbowed her in the gut in an effort to shut her up.  
  
They all nodded their heads in agreement with the boy  
  
Mike took a deep breath, "Well, I don't want to preach to you. You know who we are and what we are here to do. But if you are going to fight with us, there's a few things I want you to know." He bowed he head, avoiding the eyes of the assembled soldiers and clasped his hands behind him.  
  
"Do I need to start singing the national anthem?" Reggie questioned but only got a foot from Erica planted hard on her own  
  
"When my friends and I joined this unit, back in Georgia, there were over fifty officers and cadets on muster. Five of us survived the plague to escort a group of young children to safety in Rohan. There's not many of us around." He glanced up briefly, "But what's left is choice."  
  
Reggie was about to say another smart ass comment when her mouth was covered by her grandfather and she clearly heard her cus say. "Another peep out of her and I will bind and gag you myself."  
  
"And I will assist." Gandalf warned quietly.  
  
"Some of us volunteered to fight for Rohan. Some came in because we were bored at home and this looked like fun. Still others came because we were ashamed not to. Many of us came..... because it was the right thing to do. All of us have seen people die. But freedom..... it is not just a fancy word found in great libraries." The teen walked closer and looked up into the sky. "This is a different kind of army. If you look at the history of Middle Earth or the world my friends came from, you will find men fighting for pay, or women, or some other kind of loot. They fight for land, or because a king makes them, or just because they like killing. But, we are here for something different....We are an army going out to fight for the freedom of Middle Earth."  
  
"Damn Straight." Erica agreed.  
  
The bent teen down and picked up some dirt and let it fall through his fingers. He was beginning to warm to the speech. "This dirt, on the boundaries of Mordor is free ground. Sauron doesn't hold sway over this part of Middle Earth yet. It's not the land we fight for. It's the idea that you and me are worth more than dirt. I never saw any ground worth dying for, but I'm not telling you to fight for dirt. What we are fighting for in the end is each other."  
  
Finally, the boy had nothing left to say. He looked over to where Aragorn, Legolas, Théoden, Eomer, Gandalf and Gimli were listening. He felt the embarrassment return and turned back to the soldiers, "Sorry, I didn't mean to preach. I..... just thought you should know who we are." The boy began to walk off but stopped and turned back, "I think if we lose this fight, the war will be over. So if you choose to come with us, I'll be personally grateful. But for now we move out."   
  
Aragorn walked over to the boy. "If King Théoden had not made you his son I would love to have you as mine."  
  
"I was never into those big holier than thou speeches some make," admitted the teen. "So you like it?"  
  
"Yes and as you can see, so did everyone else." Aragorn said as he pointed the boy towards the large group who all were nodding in agreement and some even with a tear in their eye.  
  
Mike nodded and walked over to his father and cousin, "What do you say we go do what we came here to do?"  
  
"You got it." Erica says as she was about to mount a horse. However, the girl was prevented by Aragorn who rode up next to her and said, "My lady I do believe that is the wrong horse and that this is the right one."  
  
"Damn." Erica muttered under breath as she relented and got on behind the King of Men.  
  
Mike mounted his own horse and called out, "Hey Erica, looks like Aragorn is not letting you out of his sight and for good reasons."  
  
"Shut up or I have the MAP display your baby pictures on the Black Gates." Erica teased back.  
  
"But they will also be joined by yours, Blue Bear." countered the teen.  
  
"Nope I erased those!" Erica jeered back.  
  
Earl could not help but join in, "You know that wasn't what Gramps told me back in Minas Tirith!"  
  
At which Gandalf laughed and said. "That's enough you two or I will show everyone those Halloween pictures." That caused all of the teens to gulp in fear  
  
Mike and Earl turned back to Erica, "Truce?"  
  
"Sure for now." Erica quickly agreed.  
  
"I presume as the teens would say I get a copy of those pictures?" King Theoden asked Gandalf   
  
Mike quickly rode next to his father, "Uh, Dad you really don't want those. Trust me."  
  
Eomer had been nearby and heard everything. He rode over to his uncle and commented, "I, however, want copies as well."   
  
"You both shall have them." Gandalf said than winked at the boy, saying, "I didn't say when I'd give them to them."  
  
Mike turned to Erica, "What do you say to a covert snatch and grab operation when this is over?"  
  
"Already tried that, Gramps has one of is passwords that alert him to us trying." Erica said as she rubbed her butt. "And trust me you don't want what happens when he catches you."  
  
"We could generate a electromagnetic pulse if necessary to wipe out the memory," suggested Earl.  
  
"Go ahead and try." Gandalf answered with a smile that caused a chill to go up the teen's spine.  
  
Mike turned to his friends and suggested, "Lets leave that part until after the war is over."  
  
"Good idea." Erica said as she saw the black gates coming into view and gulped.  
  
"Are you sure you wish to come, my lady?" Aragorn asked her quietly.  
  
"I am no coward and freedom doesn't come free." Erica answered.  
  
Mike motioned for Xander, Earl, and Sgt. Haldraada to gather around. "Okay, you guys know your jobs?"  
  
"Yes SIR!" They responded than as they turned to go to their spots, Xander turned to Mike and said with a pat on his shoulder. "Patton had nothing on your speech today."

Aragorn motioned for the others to remount their steeds and soon the army was continuing the march to the Black Gates. Aragorn, Erica, and Theoden rode at the head of the column, followed closely by Reggie. Mike and Earl followed close behind with their unit.  
  
The army advanced into the mountainous wasteland and it was not long before the Black Gates of Mordor rose in front of them. "When the fighting begins, do not wander off," the king said to Erica.  
  
"Ha-ha like that pointed eared a...hole would let me." Erica hissed.  
  
Aragorn shook his head, "Legolas only cares for your well being as do the rest of us. Be happy that you have such friends."  
  
"Yeah well he doesn't have to be such a jerk about it." Erica told him. "I am not his daughter, sister, or wife and he acts like he has some right over me to tell me where I can and can't go. Sorry buddy but I am a U.S. Soldier and my fellow warrior of my country didn't give their lives for my freedom to be controlled by anyone but me."  
  
"Be that as it may. It doesn't change the fact that you are loved as a little sister by many and daughter by others. But go easy on Legolas, he cares more deeply for you than you can imagine."  
  
"Don't worry about my cus, picking a fight is how she warms up when a battle is coming." Reggie informed him  
  
"Shut the F... up.." Erica snapped at Reggie.  
  
"See what I mean.." Reggie answers than quipped. "You can do better than that."  
  
Aragorn merely shook his head and was about to comment when Mike rode alongside. The teen saluted and said, "We are nearing the Black Gates. With your permission, I'd like to break my unit off from the main body and deploy on that line of hills."  
  
"You have my permission." Aragorn replied.  
  
"Mike you get hurt or dead I swear I am going to kill you." Erica snapped at her friend  
  
Mike looked back, "Now why would you say such a thing? You of all people should know I'm the very picture of discretion." At his remark the three present start laughing  
  
Aragorn chuckled at the banter. He watched the detachment ride off for a few moments before returning focus on the road ahead. Off to his side, Theoden was visibly unhappy with his young son's participation in the upcoming battle. "Be at ease, my friend," consoled the former ranger. "Michael promised that he would not pull any brash stunts. I believe he will keep his word."  
  
"I bet twenty that Mike will do something to make his dad want to kill with in 10 minutes of the fighting starting." Reggie wagered.  
  
"I'll take that bet I say it will be with in 5 minutes." Erica replied  
  
"I believe that certain young ladies should refrain from such betting if they value their skins," added Gandalf. Touching Reggie lightly with his staff, the Wizard asked "Am I understood?"  
  
"Ok, but are you in or out?" Erica answered with a wink  
  
"Erica....." warned the wizard in a no-nonsense tone.  
  
"Yes Grandpa." Erica replied innocently.  
  
Eomer had been riding nearby and leaned over to ask Reggie, "Do you really think my cousin will so blatantly break his promise to his father?"  
  
"Without a doubt if Mike feels it necessary to save someone else life." Reggie replied. "There was this one time he was grounded but when Kimmy called him and told him that she was at a party that was getting out of hand and she couldn't get out. Mike called us all and we met him at the party and we proceeded to get her and her friend Ren out. Mike was grounded for a month after that stunt. But hell, the Frat boys learned not to must with us." Reggie giggled as she remembered the Gang having to fight their way out.  
  
"Yeah most of them left the party in the ambulance." Erica said  
  
"Oh really," asked the Horsemaster. "So my new cousin is too much a white knight?"  
  
"That is putting lightly. Hell the cops didn't even come after us after we left." Erica snickered.   
  
"Well yeah do you really think College guys would admit to first their being  
  
under age girls at the party than having the girl friends who are also under age show up and beat the shit out of them." Reggie laughed  
  
"Then, I too fear for Michael's well being if he acts as you predict. My uncle is somewhat overprotective of the boy." Eomer rubbed his chin, "I have a feeling those two boys are going to find themselves confined to the palace by the time this is over."  
  
"I would find somewhere better to lock them up if you like your palace." Erica snickered.  
  
"Yeah Earl and Mike like to blow things up." Reggie giggled.  
  
"Oh yeah forgot to tell you Earl lost his deposit for science class this year." Erica told Reggie  
  
"Again?" Reggie laughed.  
  
Theoden had been listening and broke in, "And just how did Earl lose this deposit for science class and why do I think Mike had a part in it?"  
  
"Lets just say Earl and Mike have permanent reserved seats at the principles office." Erica answered with a large grin.  
  
"Would you explain yourselves?"  
  
"Hey did Earl's Science partner ever grow his eyebrows back?" Reggie laughed.  
  
The girl looked up to the sky as she remembered something else. "I notice you didn't tell him you also have a reserved seat there too." Reggie informed them.  
  
"Watch it cus. Yours has still gotten your name on it." Erica snapped back, "And if you hadn't moved you would have been seating there right beside us."  
  
The two kings looked at each other and grinned at the banter. Finally Aragorn asked a question that had been on the back of his mind since meeting the teens. "Was there anybody among your group who did not get into trouble?" asked Aragorn.  
  
Erica rubbed her chin for a moment, in thought. "Hhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmm.......... Let me think.... That is such a hard question............ I would say HELL NO!" Erica answered.  
  
"Hey what about Dena?" Reggie asked. "When did she become a trouble maker?"  
  
"What about Dena?" asked Eomer, who had been listening in.  
  
"She has a seat there too.. Especially after what she did to the editor of the school paper," Erica replied.  
  
"Oh really what did she do?" Reggie demanded.  
  
"Actually the question you should be asking is what didn't she do?" Erica answered with a shiver.

The army rode closer to the gates and Aragorn decided it was time to end the banter. "While, I enjoy learning more about my young friends, that is a subject best postponed till after the battle. For we have arrived."  
  
"Oh shit. Sam and Frodo are almost to the bottom of the hill." Erica answers as her eyes began to glow blue.  
  
"Granddaughter calm your nerves for Sauron will try to read you vision and we must not let him know where the ring is." Gandalf replied with a hand on her arm.  
  
"I am but the power within me is wanting to aid Sam so bad." Erica answered and took a deep breath."  
  
Mike, Earl, and Xander, led the unit away from the main body into the hills. Reaching the first hill, Mike motioned for the others to stop. "Okay Earl, I want you to take your team and set up behind that hill," ordered the teen  
  
"Yes Sir." Earl replied with a saluted as he went into soldier mode.  
  
"Hold up, did you get word to the supply column to meet us here?"  
  
"Yes Sir just look over your shoulder." Earl replied as he saw the supply column coming  
  
Mike turned around and smiled, "Great, now we don't have to worry about the mortars running low on ammo halfway through the battle." He turned back to the lanky teen, "Park the column behind the hills and next to your section. Set up your fire direction center and radio me when everything is good to go. Any questions?"  
  
"Yeah where do you want me to set up the MASH unit?" Karen asked from behind Mike  
  
Mike pointed to another set of hills farther to the west. "Set up the hospital behind that range. Oh, be sure to have a secure perimeter as well. There's bound to be bad guys crawling all over."  
  
"Got them covered, my unit already on it." Dena replied  
  
"Good," Mike turned his attention to Xander Cage. "Xander, I want you to take your team and deploy the fifty cal like we talked about. How is your radio holding up?"  
  
"Fully charge, Erica made sure all were in working order last night." Karen replied  
  
"That should be all then." The teen looked up, "In that case, I'll take my team up on the ridge and get ready to spot the rounds."  
  
"Oh one thing Mike. I think it would be best to leave the MAP with us at the MASH unit incase we need some firepower." Dena remarked.  
  
"Deal," agreed the teen. "I'm going to need to inconspicuous if I want to pull this off. The MAP is a tad too large to hide in such a short notice."  
  
"I'll have the MAP's recon saucer watching and recording everything..." Dena replied as she takes the remote from his hands.  
  
"Okay people, let's act like we got a purpose," ordered Mike. "The army should be nearing the Black Gates any minute and I want to be ready."  
  
"Yes Sir." Sounded through out the soldiers  
  
"Stay here," ordered the teen as he crawled to the edge of the hill. The hill was high enough for him to observe the rest of the battlefield and even past the Black Gate. He pulled out his binoculars and began scanning the wall.  
  
Minutes passed as Aragorn set up his army on two hills in front of the teens. Mike watched for a few more minutes, then motioned for Leofric to crawl over.  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
Leofric handed the handset over to Mike who began speaking, Serpent Red 6 this is Serpent 6. Come in Serpent Red 6."  
  
"Serpent Red 6 Here, what the mission good buddy." Earl replied back over the radio  
  
"You guys in position? over." responded Mike.  
  
"Yes sir!" Earl replied  
  
"Okay, hold fire until I give the signal." Mike took another look over the battlefield and decided to see what was going on with the main force. "Blue Bear this is Serpent 6. Come in Blue Bear."  
  
"Blue bear, is currently away, her calls have been forward to Firefly. What can I do for you?" Reggie voice answered mike's call  
  
Mike shook his head, "Is the Big Cheese listening in?"  
  
"I am going to kill him for calling me that." Erica mumbles at hearing the radio talk  
  
"Is Aragorn there?"  
  
"Within a ear shot, what happening?" Reggie answered.  
  
"Put him on."  
  
Reggie passed the radio up to Aragorn "Here it is for you."  
  
Aragorn just looks strangely at the Radio  
  
"You better answer for him Cus." Erica told her.  
  
"Aragorn, are you there?" asked Mike. "I am in position and ready to start the party."  
  
"You press this button and talk into here." Reggie said but then added "Here I'll do it for you."  
  
"Mike said he is ready to begin the attack if you are my lord." Reggie informed Aragorn  
  
Looking strangely at the little device Aragorn answers. "We are almost up on the Black Gates."  
  
Erica turned to Reggie, "Tell Mike when Aragorn charges the Black Gates is the signal for the battle to begin."   
  
"Yeah, I can see," answered the teen. "I am currently looking over the edge of the hill directly to your rear. From my position, I can see on the other side of the wall. There is a large mass of orcs and trolls standing near the gate. Do I have permission to open fire?"  
  
"Serpent 6 , after we begin the charge start your attack, over." Reggie replied  
  
Reggie looked to Erica, and then to Aragorn, "Well does he?"  
  
Mike repeated his request, "Do I have permission to drop a few bombs into Mordor?"  
  
"My Lord, he is asking to fire upon the massing army on the other side. Can I inform him to do so or not?" Reggie asked  
  
"Inform him that if any clear the gates to kill them." Aragorn answered.  
  
"So does that mean no strikes inside the Black Gates?" asked Mike  
  
"If any one from the massing force comes through the gate, go ahead and show them no mercy." Reggie informed Mike. She paused and then clarified the message, "That would a negative good buddy."  
  
Mike shook his head, "Dang. Well, okay my people are in position and we'll be there when you need us."  
  
"Mike will be ready when you need him my lord" Reggie said to the King of men and then replied to Mike "Good to know, Firefly out"  
  
"Roger that, Serpent Six out." The teen swung his binoculars over to the other hill and contacted Xander Cage, "Serpent Blue Six, this is Serpent Six. Come in Serpent Blue Six, over."  
  
"Serpent Blue Six, here. What is happening." Xander Cage's voice replied over the radio  
  
"Just got the word. We are to hold our fire until further notice. I say again, we are to hold our fire until further notice. You have the fifty set up?"  
  
"Up and ready to lay down cover fire for our forces down below."  
  
"Roger that. Just hold up and keep an eye on that gate. I'll let you know when we are free to fire."  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
Mike handed the receiver back to his radio operator. "So we hold up and watch until King Aragorn gives us the okay to engage the enemy."  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
Down below, Aragorn turned to Gandalf and asked, "Do you think Michael will be able to wait until we tell him?"  
  
"Most likely no." Gandalf answered with a small smirk.  
  
Aragorn turned back towards the Gate. "Very well, then I believe we should let Sauron know we are here."  
  
"It is about time we started this party." Reggie said to her cousin with a wink  
  
When all was in order, the Captains rode forth towards the Black Gate with a great guard of horsemen and banners, and trumpeters and heralds.   
  
There was Gandalf as chief herald, and Aragorn with the sons of Elrond, and Theoden, and Eomer of Rohan, and Imrahil; and Legolas, and Gimli, and Peregrin were bidden to go also so that all the enemies of Mordor should have a witness. (pp.170-171) In addition to the before mentioned hosts, rode two young maidens from Earth and granddaughters of Gandalf the White, Erica and Reggie.   
  
Aragorn led his party up to the Gate and waited for the trumpets to finish blaring before issuing his challenge. "Come forth!' he shouted. "Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth!" Justice shall be done upon him. For wrongfully wrestled its lands. Therefore, the King of Gondor demands that he should atone for his evils, and depart then for ever. Come forth!" (p.171)  
  
The Gondoran king's challenge was met with silence. They waited for a few minutes but there was nothing from the other side. As an eerie silences filled the land  
  
Aragorn was about to lead the others back to the main army when the stillness was shattered by the rolling of great drums and blasts from horn. Finally the gate began opening with a great break  
  
"Hmmm, it seems that Sauron is afraid of us." Reggie whispered to Gimli who was riding behind Legolas. The Black Gates began to open, causing the teen to change her statement. "Maybe not" The teen remarked  
  
From within the depths of Mordor came Sauron's embassy. At it's head rode a tall and evil shape, mounted upon a black horse, if horse it was; for it was huge and hideous, and it's face was a frightful mask, more like a skull than a living head, and in the sockets of its eyes and in its nostrils there burned a flame. The rider was robed all in black, and black was his lofty helm; yet this was no ringwraith but a living man. The Lieutenant of the Tower of Barad-dur he was, and his name is remembered in no tale; for he himself had forgotten it and said, "I am the mouth of Sauron." (p.171)  
  
"Okay now that is a freaky looking horse." Reggie mumbled to herself and looked at Erica who eyes began to glow  
  
"Is there anyone in this rout with authority to treat with me?" he asked. "Or indeed with wit to understand me? Not thou at least!" he mocked, turning to Aragorn with scorn. "It takes more to make a king than a piece of elvish glass or a rabble such as this. Why any brigand of the hills can show us as good a following." (p.172)  
  
"Ooooo, them be fighting words." Reggie whispered to Erica  
  
Aragorn did not reply but moved his hand upon his sword. The Mouth noticed this and quailed, "I am a herald and ambassador and may not be assailed!" (p.172)  
  
"That sounds like a challenge to me." Erica answered back as she grabs for her bat'leth  
  
Gandalf placed his hand on his granddaughter, "Now is not the time Bluebear." Turning back to the herald, Gandalf said, "Where such laws hold, it is also custom for ambassadors to use less insolence. But no one has threatened you. You have naught to fear from us, until your errand is done. But unless your master has come to new wisdom, then with all his servants, you will be in great peril." (p.172)  
  
"So!" said the messenger. "Then thou art the spokesman, old greybeard? Have we not heard of thee at whiles, and of thy wanderings, ever hatching plots and mischief at a safe distance?" (p.172)  
  
"You better watch it, buddy, that is our grandfather you are talking about." Reggie growled with a fierce menacing look.   
  
"But this time thou hast stuck thy nose too far, Master Gandalf; and thou shalt see what comes to him who sets his foolish webs before the feet of Sauron the Great. I have tokens that I was bidden to show to thee---to thee in especial, if thou shouldst dare to come." He signaled to one of his men who brought forth a bundle wrapped in black cloth. The Mouth took the bundle and opened it up to show Aragorn and the others. There in the cloth was the sword Sam had carried, a great cloak with an eleven brooch and at last, the coat of Mithril-mail Frodo had gotten from his uncle Bilbo Baggin. (p.172)  
  
"We picked these up from the two imps you sent to spy on Sauron. It's too bad they escaped but we shall soon have them back in our hands." (p.172)  
  
"It's a good thing they did or we would show you no mercy. Oh wait that's what we plan anyways." Erica snapped.  
  
The radio on Reggie's belt began beeping and Mike radioed, "Firefly, What's going on down there and who is the creep in black?"  
  
"He is the mouth of the Dark lord, apparently. It is not too informative." Reggie answered  
  
"So is there also a stomach or a brain of Sauron running around?" asked the teen.  
  
"If there is, shoot it." Reggie replied. At that Aragorn gave the two closest teens a stern look   
  
"So do I have the green light?" asked Mike  
  
"Can Mike start the bombing?" Reggie asked the king of men with a devilish smirk and then reminded Aragorn of his earlier words "You did say if any cleared the gates."  
  
"So are you just going to stand there with your fat mouth out or are you actually going to do something?" Erica huffs back at the being  
  
"Uh guys, my trigger finger is getting really itchy. Can I open fire?" asked Mike   
  
My Lord, your answer please." Reggie urged the King of men to answer Mike's request.  
  
Aragorn merely gave Reggie a look to be quiet and did not answer. "Serpent six, you are not clear to engage. over." Reggie radioed mike  
  
Gandalf sent a warning look at his grandchildren to be quiet  
  
Mike scowled, "Roger that. Serpent Six out."  
  
"Leaving channel open so that you can hear the conversation, Firefly out." Reggie responded  
  
The Mouth of Sauron looked puzzled at the strange device that the girl held and the sounds that came forth. Finally, he got his wits together and noted the other's reaction to the items he had brought to them."Good, good!" he said. "He was dear to you, I see. Or else his errand was one that you did not wish to fail? It has. And now he shall endure the long slow torment of years, as long and slow as our arts in the Great Tower can contrive, and never be released, unless maybe when he is changed and broken, so that he may come to you, and you shall see what you have done. This shall surely be unless you agree to my Lord's terms." (p.173)  
  
Gandalf stared at the dark lord's mouthpiece and answered, "Name your terms." (p.173)  
  
"This guy must be def, that or stupid" Erica said leaning over to Reggie, "He hasn't answered gramps yet."  
  
"These are the terms," said the messenger, and smiled as he eyed them one by one. "The rabble of Gondor and its deluded allies shall withdraw at once beyond the Anduin, first taking oaths never again to assail Sauron the Great in arms, open or secret. All lands east of the Anduin shall be Sauron's forever, solely. West of the Anduin as far as the Misty Mountains and the Gap of Rohan shall be tributary to Mordor, and men there shall bear no weapons, but shall have leave to govern their own affairs. (p.173)  
  
"Just stupid" Reggie replied  
  
"Like that is going to happen." Erica stated indigently  
  
"But they shall help rebuild Isengard which they have wantonly destroyed, and that shall be Sauron's and there his lieutenant shall dwell: not Saruman, but one more worthy of trust." (p.174)  
  
Mike had been listening in and keyed in, "Can I shoot him now?"  
  
"I'd let you, but it is up to the king." Reggie answered and then turned to the King "Can Mike engage his target."  
  
"If Mike can't, I am going to roast the SOB." Erica informed the King loudly  
  
Gandalf ignored the teen's request and answered, " This is much to demand for the delivery of one servant: that your master should receive in exchange what he must else fight many a war to gain! Or has the field of Gondor destroyed his hope in war, so that he falls to haggling? And if indeed we rated this prisoner so high, what surety have we that Sauron, the Base Master of Treachery, will keep his part? Where is this prisoner? Let him be brought forth and yielded to us, and then we will consider the demands." (p.174)  
  
The Mouth of Sauron could not believe the response he was getting and needed a few minutes to regain his wits. Finally, he laughed a vile laugh, "Do not bandy words in your insolence with the Mouth of Sauron!" (p.174)  
  
"Surety you crave! Sauron gives none. If you sue for his clemency you must first do his bidding. These are his terms. Take them or leave them!" (p.174)  
  
"I think we shall leave them where they lie. We shall not bow to the evil of Sauron." Gandalf announced with a might voice. The White Wizard threw back his robes, bathing the area in a bright light. The Mouth drew back as Gandalf seized the items, saying, "These we will take in memory of our friend. But as for your terms, we reject them utterly. Get you gone, for your embassy is over and death is near to you. We did not come here to waste words in treating with Sauron, faithless and accursed; still less with one of his slaves. Begone!" (p.174)  
  
"Finally, does this mean the battle is going to begin, I am getting bored?" Reggie asked her grandfather  
  
Gandalf watched as the messenger drew a breath to give some sharp comment then decide against it and ride off. Without turning around, he replied, "It would appear so. Come, Aragorn seeks to return to the army before the enemy comes forth."   
  
"Regrouping good idea," Erica said as Aragorn turned his steed and rode off towards the army of men  
  
High on the hill behind the army, two figures continued their vigil. Watching Sauron's emissary leave, Mike keyed the radio yet again. "Serpent Six to Firefly, do we have clearance to engage over?"  
  
"Serpent Six, Firefly here, I do believe the battle is going to begin, be ready. over."  
  
"Roger that. Tell the king I'm about to send Sauron's boys a little message of my own before the gates open."  
  
Reggie kicked her horse into high gear and rode up next to Aragorn. "Mike is going to begin his attack ahead of schedule. He wants to send the Dark Lord a little Message, if you get my drift."  
  
The King of Men looked back towards the Black Gate and noticed the drums and horns. He nodded and replied, "It would appear that Sauron is about to make his move. Give him my permission."  
  
"Mike, bombs away."  
  
Mike grinned and contacted Earl, "Serpent Six to Serpent Red Six, Green Light. I say again, Green Light. Let's send Lord Sauron a message of our own shall we?"  
  
"Serpent Red six here. Roger that, message being sent." The lanky teen replied and turned to Sgt Haldraada, "Lt. Wolfe says to send the Dark Lord a message, begin firing upon the other side of the gate."  
  
Mike began relaying the coordinates to his friend, "Grid coordinates; X-Ray two three, Yankee three zero. I will correct over."

On the backside of the hill, Earl Beegle listened to the coordinates and checked his map. Noting the target being behind the Black Gate, Earl yelled back to the mortar crews, "Listen Up. We have a fire mission, load Willey Pete, charge four. Range 3000 yards, Right Stick five."  
  
The hurling explosive flew through the air to the other side of the black gates, send hundred of the orcs on the other side flying.  
  
From behind the hill, a single low whump could be heard. Mike held the radio receiver in his left hand while peering through the binoculars and calling in corrections.  
  
Less than a minute later, a white puff of smoke could be seen appearing on the wall in front of one of the trolls they used to open the gates. The beast let out an unearthly scream as it began swatting at the burning particles covering his legs and torso.  
  
Mike noted the impact location and called back, "Up fifteen, FIRE FOR EFFECT, FIRE FOR EFFECT!"  
  
Earl nodded and shouted back to Haldraada, "Load HE and set for near surface burst, up fifteen, fire for effect. Let's start raining on Sauron's parade boys."  
  
As the bombs flew over head, Erica eyes began to glow again, more now then ever before. "Mike has started the party." she announced to her cousin and readied her bat'leth

Down below, Eomer listened as muffled whumps sounded from behind the army. Then, a white puff of smoke appeared on the wall. The Horsemaster turned to his uncle and commented, "I take it that is what my young cousin has been anxious about."  
  
"I believe that is correct. He has begun his attack, as should we. Be careful my nephew." King Theoden informed his Horsemaster  
  
"I shall uncle, I shall," promised the Horsemaster. "However, I have a feeling that we should be more concerned with my cousin and his friend Earl. I have this nagging feeling that those two will find trouble yet."  
  
"If they find trouble, they will also find themselves confined to their rooms, and I hope they know that." Theoden said with a smile and then turned serious. "To the Battle"  
  
Eomer laughed as he turned to watch the gates slowly swing open. "That boy is definitely his father's son in more ways than I care to admit. Go easy on him uncle."  
  
"Easy, you should inform him to go easy on me." Theoden replied with a laugh, "Worrying about him will be the death of me before any evil that Sauron can throw at me."  
  
Eomer returned the laugh with one of his own and drew his sword. "Ah, the joys of fatherhood."  
  
"The joys of fatherhood that you yourself will find." Theoden said with a knowing grin  
  
On the hillside, Mike noticed that the cave troll had been replaced and the gate was beginning to open. The teen called in, "Shift fire, fifteen left, drop five."

The gate had been closed for but a minute before the Mouth of Sauron heard a whistling sound coming from the direction of the enemy, growing louder by the second. Finally he heard a pop and a scream of rage and pain from the wall. He looked up to see white smoke rising from the battlement and a cave troll going berserk. What manner of weapon do the men possess? thought the Mouth.Mike placed another call to Xander Cage." Serpent Six to Serpent Blue Six. Come in Serpent Blue Six."  
  
Serpent Blue Six here, what is the situation." Xander replied  
  
"The Gate is opening. Get ready to open fire when the first orcs exit the Gate. Cut them down."  
  
"Roger, The Orcs will be going bye bye as soon as they exit."  
  
Aragorn finished his speech as the Black gates opened  
  
Reggie turned to the dwarf on her right and remarked with a wink and a laugh "So how many would you wage are going to fall at the hands of your meager axe."  
  
"Many more then your mere sword" Gimli said with a laugh and then turned to Legolas and said "I never thought I'd die along side an elf."  
  
"How about a friend?" Legolas asked  
  
"Aye that I can do." Gimli replied with smile  
  
"What about fight along side women?" Reggie asked the dwarf  
  
"That is something lass I can do anytime. Remember Dwarf woman are as tough as us dwarf males." Gimli answered with a laugh.  
  
"But you can't tell them apart from the men either." Reggie laughed  
  
As the banter between the two finished, Arargorn charged the gates and enemy, with his sword held high. "For Frodo."  
  
Aragorn slashed the chest of one orc, and then killed another beside him. Turning back, he noticed a troll approaching Erica. "ERICA!" warned the king, as he ran between the two and parried it's blow.  
  
But before he could reach her Erica through out her hands and fire engulf the beast sending it to it's screaming death.  
  
"OH YEAH now that's fire power!" Erica smiled as she used her bat'leth to behead an on coming Orc.  
  
"Why does she get all the fire power? I'm the pyro." Reggie said with a huff  
  
"Be careful," warned the king as he disarmed yet another foe.  
  
"I thought you were tough lass." Gimli teased as he kill two more orcs. "That's 10."  
  
"Cus, magic doesn't count." Reggie informed cousin  
  
"You too." Erica yells as she sends yet more fire to engulf an orc that was about to kill the King of Men from behind and turned to her cousin "Whatever it takes to takeout the enemy counts."  
  
"Tough, you have seen anything yet." Reggie said as she gorged a orc with her katana and sent him flying with a round house kick "Make that 12"  
  
Theoden and Eomer fought side by side taking out orc after orc. The king beheaded another orc and asked, "Is my son still on the hill?"  
  
"If he is smart he is." Eomer replied a loud piercing war cry of the remaining Nazgul as they advanced towards the new prey.  
  
"Looks like we have company." Reggie said pointing up at the approaching creature  
  
"Oh no, you don't." Erica yelled as the form of the phoenix surround her taking her high into the air to fight them  
  
"The Phoenix has left the building" Reggie said as Erica flew into the sky and called after. "Be careful up there"  
  
"Be safe my child." Gandalf quietly spoke as he fought off an orc  
  
"May Valar protect Earane Saralonde." Legolas whispered  
  
The appearance of the phoenix startled a few of the soldiers while it frighten many Orcs and Trolls into trying to retreat  
  
As Erica fought in the sky, Reggie was kicking some serious butt on the ground when a giant beast approached her from behind taking out an orc behind her  
  
The new form of the phoenix easy killed one Nazgul but while it was busy two others took potshots at her causing pain. But the Phoenix could not be deterred by these little flies that flew around annoying her. She attack the Nazguls the she best could in her weaken form.  
  
"Nooo.." Legolas cried as he heard the scream of the phoenix in pain.  
  
The Nazgul began to swoop down on the men. Suddenly Pippen looked up and noticed specks in the air that grew larger as they approached. Finally, he recognized what they were and yelled out, "THE EAGLES ARE COMING!"  
  
The young female turned around to see a large feline with large pointy teeth. The girl eyes grew bigger as the she noticed the oddly colored beast had long and short calico fur with a have a kinked tail and half an ear.  
  
"THANK YOU" Erica called out to the Eagle King  
  
"No way. Mr. Cuddles?" Reggie muttered as she turned back around in time to see another orc coming her way. She quickly beheaded the orc as the feline creature came closer to her nuzzling her at her back and then returns to the fight hand taking out another orc ripping it's head from it's body. Reggie used the enchanted throwing knifes that Haldir had given her, throwing her knifes at the three different orcs' throats take them down with a flick of her wrist as she called out the word return the knifes returned magically to her sheath. "These are coming in handy as is he." She thought as she looked back towards the feline taking out another orc.  
  
"It is a great honor to fight along side a phoenix once again." The eagle King replied.  
  
The Eagle King screeched a your welcome and led two other eagles to pounce on one of the ringwraiths.  
  
Reggie looked up to see her cousin still in flight, as the eagles came to her aid. "You won't believe who's back." She called up to Erica  
  
"I am afraid to ask but who." Erica replies as she sends blue flames to engulf a Nazgul and it's rider.  
  
"Mr. Cuddles, but not Mr. Cuddles. He seems to have changed into a saber tooth tiger." As Reggie informed her cousin Mr. cuddles approached the girl and bring her the body of the orc he had just killed   
  
Laughter fill the air... "You better keep him away for short shit." Erica beam back as she dodged an attacking Nazgul  
  
"I will try. Hey Gimli, look who is here." Reggie said as she raced to catch up in the slaying of orcs. "With Mr. Cuddles on my side, and his kills adding to my own, I am in the 40's master dwarf."  
  
The dwarf looked back at the girl and large multicolored saber-toothed tiger and said with widen eyes, "His only counts as one." To which the feline snarled and Gimli changed his reply "Possibly two."  
  
Suddenly Erica screamed out in Pain!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Ground began to shake.. A troll that was about to kill Aragorn froze in fear as mount doom began to erupt   
  
"What the hell? Erica, are you okay." Reggie screamed up to her cousin as the ground shook beneath her.  
  
Theoden ducked a wild swing and rammed his sword through the orc. He looked over to where his son was supposed to be but was greeted by an empty hill. There was nobody there. "I am going to have a long talk with that boy," vowed the king.  
  
"THEY DID IT!!!!!" Erica than screamed in delight, as tears of joy streamed down her face.  
  
Aragorn cut the leg off another orc and called to Reggie who was coming closer, "What is your cousin talking about?"  
  
Reggie was making her way back to area where cousin was flying over head. "They Did it? Sam and Frodo have destroyed the Ring" Reggie called to her cousin "This battle is starting the get better and better." At that the ground started to open up all around the forces of good, engulfing Sauron army. Reggie looked around seeing that the massive army of orcs were falling and the battle was over, she remarked "The ring has been destroyed and Mr. Cuddles is back what more can I asked for."  
  
All turned to see the Great Eye explode on it's self causing the tower to fall and open the ground below  
  
"The ring has been destroyed" Reggie informed the king of men and then added with a smile "If you hadn't noticed."

Meanwhile unknown to the front line troops the M.A.S.H unit had their own hands full of not only causalities but enemies tried advancing on them  
  
Karen was bandaging one wounded Rohirrim when she felt what appeared to be an earthquake. She turned to Dena and asked, "Have we moved to California and somebody forgot to tell me?"  
  
"My Lady there are Easterlings approaching what do you want us to do?" The youngest female Rohirrim soldier informs them  
  
As the battle waged on down below the MASH unit, a band of Easterling approached what thought to be mere women and four young boys.  
  
Karen looked up and grabbed her rifle. "Heads up we have company!"  
  
"It is about time we saw some action." Dena replied grabbing her own weapon  
  
Suddenly the sounds of the MAPS main gun could be heard.  
  
"Ooops." The oldest Rohirrim female said as she tapped a few buttons on the remote to the vehicle  
  
"Ooopsss My ass you just keep killing with that thing." Karen demanded.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." The female teen responded  
  
The MAP recon saucer moved away from the main battle and returned to MAP and began recording the event of the MASH unit's battle. It arrived just in time to tape the Middle aged female Rohirrim kissing a Easterner than shove her sword into his crotch.   
  
The four young Rohirrim girls who were dressed as men began to use the moves that Lady Reggie had taught them.  
  
"That's one form birth control." Dena said with a snicker as she shots an advancing Eastern  
  
Karen watched as four of the enemy tried sneaking up on her. She turned around and gunned them down. "Talk about falling for girls."  
  
The women warriors quickly made short work of the scouting party.  
  
"Ladies take up sentry post and Make sure we don't get another sneak attack." Dena bellowed at the female Rohirrim  
  
"You think men would learn not mess with females with large weapons." Dena said as she took out four Easterling on her left  
  
"YES MA'AM.!" The four shouted with a salute than each headed a short distances away in different directions armed to the teeth ready for battle.  
  
"You think we should help them?" Karen asked  
  
"Nope they need this and we have wounded to deal with." Dena remarked. "But to be safe I have the MAP's recon saucer patrolling." as the four girl took on the rest of Easterlings.  
  
"Karen, remind me to give Tarra some mouth wash after kissing that Easterling." Dena laughed  
  
"I meant the Easterlings, the girls have learned some pretty deadly move from you and Reggie." Karen said with a chuckle as she struck an approaching bad guy with the butt of her gun

Mike had ordered his people to cease fire as soon as the first waves of orcs reached the main army. For the next two hours, the teens were relegated to being spectators to the hand-to-hand combat going on. Mike was watching the battle when he spotted a glitter on the Northern horizon. Grabbing his field glasses, he watched as the rider ride towards his position. It was one of the scouts, Theoden had posted to watch the army's flanks  
  
Mike waited for the rider to get closer before standing up and flagging him down. "What news do you bear?" asked the teen.  
  
"An army of Easterling are approaching, my lord." The rider announced.  
  
The radio came to life as Earl transmitted, "Mike we got a problem."   
  
Mike ignored the radio and asked the messenger, "How far are they and how many did you see?"  
  
"They are very close, just over the horizon. I believe there was over 300 hundred." the soldier replied  
  
However, the radio would not quiet down. "Mike I repeat we have 4 very large problems at 12 o'clock high." Earl yelled over the radio.  
  
"I repeat we have 4 Nazgul coming........Cancel that.. Erica is doing her Jean Grey impression again and she heading directly at them." Earl informs over the radio  
  
"Great, just great," murmured the teen. He turned back to the main battle and quickly noticed that Theoden, Eomer, Aragorn, Gandalf, and the others had their hands full with the ongoing fight against Sauron's Orcs. Pausing for a moment, the teen held out his hand and yelled, "RADIO!"  
  
"Here Sir!"   
  
The Rohirrim who had been serving as Mike's radio operator rushed over and slammed the hand set into the other boy's hand. Mike took a breath and called out "Serpent Red Six, this is Serpent Six. Come in Serpent Red Six."  
  
"Serpent Red Six Here!"  
  
"Earl, get your butt up here now. We have some serious shit coming our way and we're the only ones who can deal with it."  
  
"On my our way." Earl replied  
  
Mike quickly called Xander Cage and got him to come over. While waiting for Earl and Xander, the teen noticed some Gondoran soldiers nearby. To the boys surprise, the group was being led by Horatius. "Hey, Horatious come over here  
  
Not wanting a problem, the Gondoran went over to the Rohirrim Prince and said. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Looks like we have some serious trouble coming down from the North. My father and King Aragorn are tied up with the battle and won't be able to counter this threat. I'm taking my people and deploying them to engage this new enemy, I'd appreciate it if you would join us. It would cut down the odds tremendously."  
  
"How can I help?"  
  
"Well, lets wait for my two team leaders to arrive before we make any plans," answered the teen as he took out a map of the area and crouched down to read it. Mike waited for the others to arrive before motioning them to gather around. "One of the Rohirrim, my father posted to cover our flanks has reported a large force of Easterlings coming down from the north. Looks like they are going to try hitting our guys from the rear."  
  
"What is your plan?"  
  
The teen looked up, "According to the scout there are at least 300 bad guys on their way down and we are the only force on our side that's currently not engaged with the fighting."  
  
"I have 30 men with me." the Gondoran guard informed his comrade.  
  
"Here's the plan, according to the map, the enemy will have to pass through this valley before reaching the battle. I plan on stopping them here." Mike looked over to the Gondoran, "I can scrounge up a few Rohirrim to flesh out your force. How do you feel about running away from the enemy?"  
  
"Running away?" Horatius asked in disbelief.  
  
"Actually, I want to use your people as a lure," explained the teen. "If you look on the map, the valley begins here. I want you to deploy in a line here. When the enemy shows up, act scared and run back down the valley."   
  
"You want us to flee from the battle?"  
  
"Actually, you are going to lead the Easterlings into a trap." Mike pointed to another part of the map, "When you reach this point, drop down and take cover behind the rocks."  
  
"So we are bait?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the idea," confirmed the teen. Turning to Xander Cage, Mike added, "I want you to redeploy the fifty cal on the rise to the west at this location. Be sure to conceal your positions."  
  
"Yeah, that's what you are." Xander Cage added to conversation  
  
The Gondoran pointed towards the extreme sportsman and asked, "Why not them?"   
  
"Because I got the big gun," Xander said with a cigar in his mouth.  
  
"Oh, and be sure to set up your claymores on your side of the valley with command detonators," added the teen. Mike turned to the lanky teen, "Earl, I want you to take the M-60 and set up on the Eastern side of the valley and dig in. Like Xander, we'll have our Claymores emplaced on our side of the valley."  
  
"Gotcha covered." Xander replied with a even larger scarier grin  
  
"Why do I suddenly feel a tinge of pity for the bad guys?" Earl commented than added. "It's gone now."  
  
Mike looked over to the Gondoran and motioned for him to examine the map. "Here's the plan. The Gondorans are going to set up at the head of the valley and make sure that the enemy sees them. When the Easterlings charge, they will fall back in disorder, the enemy right behind them. Now when the enemy reaches this point in the valley, we spring the trap. Earl and Xander's teams will hit the enemy with the claymores and machine gun fire from both sides. Meanwhile, I'll be calling in mortar fire on top of the enemy. When the enemy force has been cut down to a more manageable size, the Gondorans counterattack and mop up what's left. I'm expecting maximum casualties among the enemy  
  
"Do you want use to reattack at all?" Ask the Gondoran itching for a fight.  
  
Mike nodded, "After being hit by machine guns, assault rifles, anti-personnel mines, and mortars, the enemy will not be in the best of shape. You saw what our weapons did the orcs before they made contact with Aragorn's force. Well, it won't be long before the enemy will be too disorganized to mount a successful defense against out counterattack."  
  
"Then I take it we are to go in after and make sure they are all dead?"   
  
"If any want to surrender, take them prisoner. Any other s are dead."  
  
"As you wish." The Gondoran answered  
  
Mike looked to Earl, Xander, and Horatius, asking "Questions?"  
  
Earl turned and whispered to Mike with a big grin" How do I get out of this chicken shit army?"

Hill 689  
One Mile North of the Black Gates of Mordor  
1625 hours  
March 21, 3019  
(Middle Earth)  
  
The air grew still as Mike looked over the fighting positions one last time. Was it only an hour since the Rohirrim came by, warning of an advancing force of Haradrim that threatened the army's left flank? Mike wanted to stay on that hill like his father had wanted but there just wasn't anybody else around to organize a defense against this oncoming threat. The teen shook his head and returned his attention to the present.   
  
It was the surrounding terrain that dictated how the teenager deployed his forces. There was only one route available to any army attacking from the North and that route ran between the two lines of hills where the defenders lay in wait. Mike looked at his watch and noted that the main battle had been going on for a couple of hours. Looks like I get to find out if I can handle a battle on my own after all," thought the teen. He raised his binoculars towards the head of the valley and noted the ragged line of Gondorans and Rohirrim, stretched out across the valley. The teen motioned for his radio operator to come closer and grabbed the head set from the other boy. He quickly began radioing the mortar section. "Serpent Six to Serpent Red Six. Come in Serpent Red Six. Over."  
  
Half a mile away, Sgt. Haldraada, the mortar section leader replied, "Serpent Red Six I hear you over."  
  
"How are you coming along? Over," asked the teen.  
  
"The supply convoy just rode up. We are refilling our ammo stocks and should be moving to our new position in fifteen minutes, over."  
  
Mike took another look down the valley and noted that the enemy had not come into view. "Well get a move on. Your mortars will be needed shortly. I don't know how long it will be before the enemy shows up."  
  
"Roger that, we'll be in position when the time comes," vowed the new mortar section leader.  
  
Mike sat down the handset and checked the triggers for the claymores. As soon as they had arrived on the scene Mike and Xander Cage had in place three Claymores on each side of the valley, angled outward to rip into anybody unlucky enough to get too close. It had been quickly decided to use command detonators to set off the mines instead of tripwires. The plan being, Mike would hit his set of mines, followed by Xander. Then both machine guns would open up on the enemy between them, cutting them to shreds. At least that was the plan. Once again, Mike keyed the headset, "Serpent Six to Serpent Blue Six, Come in Serpent Blue Six."  
  
Xander Cage answered, "Serpent Blue Six, what do you need?"  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Yeah, the fifty's emplaced and covered by that Cloak of Lorien you gave us. We'll give the bad guys a warm welcome when they arrive."  
  
"I'm counting on it. Just remember to hold your fire until I give the signal."  
  
"Roger that," answered the extreme sportsman as he lay down behind his weapon.  
  
Everything was going to plan, so Mike crawled over to where Earl Beegle had emplaced the M-60 light machine gun. The lanky teen look up and said, "We are good to go on this end. Any idea when the guests will be showing up?"  
  
Mike shook his head, "The tripwire force retiring down the valley will be the signal that the enemy are on their way. Now remember no shooting until after the claymores go off."   
  
Earl nodded, "Okay but I was wondering one thing. How were you able to convince the adults to give up these cloaks? I would have thought they would hold on to them seeing that they were gifts from Lady Galadriel herself."  
  
Mike grinned, "Well they didn't really give them to me. I sorta had to borrow them without their knowing. After all it is better to beg forgiveness than ask permission and be refused."  
  
"Mike, you are begging to be locked up till you are thirty. You know that?" teased the lanky teen.  
  
"Well I figured that with us leaving the hills and getting into a major fight without dad's permission. What are a few borrowed cloaks in the greater scheme of things? Besides, if we win big, the grownup will be more lenient. At least, that's the plan."  
  
"I would not want to be in your shoes when the king catches up with you."  
  
Mike just grinned and crawled back to his position and once again picked up the binoculars.  
  
Thirty minutes later a dust cloud appeared on the horizon and the sound of many marching feet echoed throughout the valley. The first sign that the enemy was upon them came as the tripwire force began to run back down the valley as planned. Mike picked up the radio and transmitted, "Look alive people, the guests have arrived."  
  
The trickle of Rohirrim and Gondorans running away quickly became a flood as the tripwire force fled down the valley. With the friendlies out of the way, it became easier to see the enemy marching down the valley. Hmm, looks like a company, nothing we can't handle, thought Mike.  
  
Horatius son of Claudius, stood at the head of his men, waiting for the enemy to show up. What was I thinking when I agreed to follow that upstart Rohirrim prince? I must be out of my mind for agreeing to lead this tripwire.  
  
"Lord Horatius, how long must we stay here?" asked one of the Gondoran guards. "WE should be with King Aragorn fighting Sauron's minions, not standing around here on the word of a mere boy."  
  
"Mere boy?" asked a nearby Rohirrim. "I was on the wall at Helms Deep when that boy and his friends were responsible for untold enemy deaths. I would not be here today if they did not form a line to give the rest of us time to retire into the Great Hall."  
  
"Not only that," added another Rohirrim. "The prince, disrupted the Orcish lines at Minas Tirith so that our charge could carry through. Then, to top it off, the boy took on the Witch King and killed a Fell Beast. Do not speak harshly of our prince."  
  
Horatius held up his hand to preempt any reply from his fellow Gondoran, "The prince has a good plan, which should work. The boy was right, we are all that keeps the advancing enemy from falling on our comrades flank. We are all that's between victory or defeat for the Armies of Man. So we shall do as that plan dictates and act scared and run away, all the while luring the enemy into a trap."  
  
"Not only that," added the first Rohirrim. "If you have seen the young prince's weapons in action, then you will have to agree that our foes do not have any chance of surviving this day."  
  
"Aye," agreed Horatius as he readied his sword. I feel that few of the enemy will emerge from that valley alive except as prisoners." The Gondoran was about to say something else when a shout erupted further down the line. "THE ENEMY APPROACHES!"   
  
Xander Cage crouched behind his heavy machine gun, waiting for the signal to blow the mines and begin shooting with the fifty cal. He turned to the Rohirrim recruit, who was lying down beside him, ready to feed the ammunition belt into the weapon. "Now remember, it's going to hit the fan really fast. Lt. Wolf is going to blow his mines and I will blow mine. Once, I blow the Claymores, I'm going to open up with the fifty. I'm going to need you ready to feed fresh belts into the weapon."  
  
The Rohirrim recruit nodded and placed his hand on the edge of the cloak, "Yes sir. You can count on me. When you explode those mines, I'll pull the cloak away so you can begin shooting."  
  
"That's the plan," grinned the extreme sportsman. He patted the Rohirrim teen on the shoulder. "I knew I could count on you."  
  
Earl Beegle took a deep breath as he prepared to shoot the M-60 machine gun. He turned back to the other members on his team. "Okay guys, wait til the mines are blown before opening fore on the enemy. And for God's sake, keep your fire in the valley. I don't want you to hit our friends on the other side by mistake."  
  
"Yes sir."

One mile north of the teen's position, stood the leader of the Easterlings. Omar bin Hussein observed his enemies, stretched out across the valley. He turned to his subordinate and commented, "The enemy appears to have been unable to spare many men to face us."  
  
"You are right. We will go through them like a hot knife through butter and then we will deal with this ranger from the North and his motley band of fools. This shall be a great day for Sauron and the Men of the East."  
  
Omar waved his hand and motioned for his men to advance. The Easterling formed into columns and began marching towards the Rohirrim and Gondorans, drums sounding the beat. Even from this distance, the Easterling commander could see that his foes were beginning to waver. He turned back to his men and in a loud voice, shouted, "Men of The East, Attack, drive these dogs bag whence they come from."  
  
A loud cheer came forth from the host as they began running towards their foes, swords glinting in the air. "DEATH TO THE INFIDELS!"

Horatious watched as the enemy first formed into two columns and began marching towards his force. The Gondoran turned to his men, saying, "Steady, remember the plan. Do not run until I tell you to do so."  
  
The enemy had paused to put on a show for the Men of the West, beating drums and shouting threats. The Gondoran commander turned to his Rohirrim subordinate, "When the enemy advances, I want your men to begin fleeing to the rear. Start with a trickle, then the rest of us will follow soon afterwards."  
  
The Rohirrim nodded and waited. Finally the enemy resumed his advance down the valley and he motioned for the first of his men to retire. First five men backed up and turned away to run down the valley. Then a few more turned to run. Finally the Rohirrim turned to Horatious and nodded, "I'll see you back in the valley."  
  
Horatious nodded and watched the man turn and run away.  
  
From within the ranks of the attacking Easterlings, came a cry, "Look, the enemy is running away. They seek to deny us their deaths."  
  
Omar responded with a evil laugh, "Come let us ensure that these men never fear anything else for the rest of their lives." The Easterling pointed his sword towards the retreating Men of the West. "Charge and wet your blades on the blood of these cowards. CHARGE!"  
  
"Okay men, it time for us to take our leave," shouted Horatious as he began running down the valley.

On a hill overlooking the valley, watched a American teenager. One hand held his radio receiver to his ear. The other, held his binoculars, through which he observed the oncoming enemy force. "Serpent Six to all units, first tripwire elements are coming through our lines. Hold your fire. Do not open fire until I give the signal. I say again, do not open firer until I give the signal."  
  
"Sir, what is going one?" asked the Rohirrim radio operator.  
  
Mike put down his binoculars and turned to the boy. "Horatious and his men are beginning to fall back as per plan. When I blow the claymores, I want you to open fire on the enemy like we planned. The enemy should be packed in so tightly that you will have no trouble hitting something." At the look on the other boy's face, Mike patted him on the shoulder, "Don't worry, you'll do fine."  
  
The boy smiled, "Yes sir. You can count on me."  
  
The Tripwire force came fleeing through the valley with the Easterlings not far behind. As they chased the Men of the West down the valley, Omar's subordinate began having second thoughts. He ran next to his commander said, "I don't like the look of this. It is too easy."

Omar turned his head and commented, "You are right. Normally, the enemy would be putting up some kind of fight. It's almost as if………." To his horror, the Easterling commander watched as the Rohirrim and Gondorans stop and turned around to face his soldiers in a newly formed line, all terror, gone from their faces. Omar looked around and saw that his men were packed tight in the valley. So tight, that they lacked room to maneuver. All of a sudden, the enemy's plan became painfully clear.   
  
They had just walked into a trap.

Mike crouched behind a nearby rock, one hand on the claymore trigger and his other on his M-4 carbine. He waited as Horatious and his men stopped and reformed his lines. The Easterlings, in hot pursuit, suddenly paused in front of the newly reformed battle line. The teen gave three short squeezes on the trigger which sent a signal to each of the three anti-personnel mines under his control. Within seconds, all three mines exploded, sending thousands of steel balls into the closest rank of Easterlings.  
  
From his perch on the other side of the valley, Xander waited until three sharp cracks sounded from the other side. The extreme sportsman watched as one side of the enemy force appeared to be swept away by a sudden breath of wind. However, those felled by this wind did not get up. Without a second thought, the sportsman gave three squeezes on the claymore trigger he had been holding. Thus repeating the scene from his side of the valley.

As soon as he spotted the Rohirrim stop, Omar knew something bad was about to happen. However, he could never have imagined what the enemy hit him with in his worst nightmares. ""IT'S A TRAP!!!," shouted the Easterling commander as the first line of claymores were set off . He began issuing orders to meet this threat when from the other side of the valley, the second set of claymores exploded, thousands of steel balls ripping through unprepared flesh. A sharp pain erupted in his left arm and he looked down to see blood seeping through his sleeve. Dropping his sword to grab his wounded arm, he began yelling orders as a rat tat tat began sounding from the hill. He looked up and saw a twinkling light coming from the hill side.

Earl Beegle crouched behind the M-60 and sighted on the mass of Easterlings filling the valley below. "Okay, keep feeding the ammunition and be ready to change belts often," stated the teen as he waited for the claymores to blow.  
  
Seconds later, the claymores ripped into the assembled ranks. Taking a short breath, the lanky teen squeezed the trigger, sending short bursts of 7.62mm full metal jacket rounds into the milling mass and knocking down Sauron's minions like nine pins.  
  
A few feet away, Mike lifted his radio headset and began shouting orders to the mortar section. "FIRE CONCENTRATION DELTA. RIGHT TWENTY, FIRE FOR EFFECT. FIRE FOR EFFECT!"  
  
Likewise, across the valley, Xander Cage began firing the fifty cal into the enemy soldiers. He turned to the Rohirrim recruits, yelling, "Let them have it and don't let up."

Down on the valley floor, a scene straight out hell played itself out as man after man fell to the automatic weapons fire. A whistling sound filled the air as the first 60mm high explosive bombs came crashing into the enemy force from above. One follower of Sauron went flying into air, being lifted by a nearby explosion. He fell back to the ground and twitched for a few moments. Nearby another Easterling was cut down by a burst of rifle fire.

In front of the Black Gate of Mordor, the battle degenerated into hand to hand combat. There were no lines of battle as Rohirrim and Orc, Gondoran and troll all mixed together in one big free for all. Aragorn moved close to Eomer and slayed an orc who was trying to sneak up behind the Horse Lord. Aragorn glanced towards the hill where the teens had been deployed and noticed that the hill was strangely silent. Why do I have the feeling that Michael is up to no good? thought the king as he dodged a troll's swing. Just then the familiar whump of firing mortars sounded. "That child is going to be in so much trouble," murmured the king.  
  
Finally, the tide seemed to turn against the Dark Lord. It appeared in the eyes of the creatures who were fighting for Sauron. The bloodlust had vanished to be replaced by a great fear of something. Both Rohirrim and Gondoran noticed this changed and pressed forward their counterattack, determined to destroy the Dark Lord's army's once and for all. However, Gandalf raised his arms and in a clear voice, shouted, "Stand, Men of the West! Stand and wait! This is the hour of doom."  
  
And even as he spoke the earth rocked beneath their feet. Then rising swiftly up, far above the Towers of the Black Gate, high above the mountains, a vast soaring darkness sprang into the sky, flickering with fire. The earth groaned and quaked. The Towers of the Teeth swayed tottered, and fell down; the mighty rampart crumbled; the Black Gate was hurled into ruin; and from far away, now dim, now growing, now mounting to the clouds, there came a drumming rumble, a roar, a long echoing roar of ruinous noise. (p.243)  
  
"The realm of Sauron is ended!" said Gandalf. "The Ringbearer has fulfilled his Quest." And as the Captains gazed south to the land of Mordor, it seemed to them that, black against the pall of cloud, there rose a huge shape of shadow, impenetrable, lightning-crowned, filling the sky. Enormous, it reared above the world, and stretched out towards them a vast threatening hand, terrible but impotent: for even as it leaned over them, a great wind took it, and it was all blown away, and passes; and then a hush fell. (p.243)

Mike raised his rifle to his shoulder and began snapping off short bursts at the enemy, trapped in the valley. He was in the midst of slapping in a fresh magazine when out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a fresh force of Easterlings advancing down the valley. Standing up, he ran over to Earl's position, the radio operator close behind.  
  
Crouching near the other teenager, Mike tapped him on the shoulder. He gestured towards the oncoming enemy and shouted, "Shift fire to that new company."  
  
Earl looked up and swung his machine gun towards the fresh force, cutting down the front line in a hail of fire. Without looking back, the lanky teen said to Mike, "You might want to try getting some reinforcements."  
  
Mike shook his head, "No can do. Everybody else is busy fighting the orcs from Mordor. We gotta take care of these on our own."  
  
"AMMO!" shouted Earl, as he raised the cover on his weapon. The Rohirrim recruit opened an ammo box and loaded a fresh belt into the machine gun.   
  
Xander Cage looked down on the killing field and smiled as he watched the few survivors from that first Easterling Company raise their hands in surrender. He was about to light a fresh cigar when he noticed some movement near the head of the valley. His loader looked up and stated, "There's a whole another company!"  
  
"No Shit," answered Xander through clinched lips. The extreme sportsman dropped his match, unlit and grabbed the spade grip swinging the heavy machine gun towards the new threat.

Sgt. Haldraada leaned over and placed both hands over his ears as the nearby mortar tube sent another bomb flying towards the Easterlings. He continued to relay corrections to his crews, ensuring that each enemy thrust was countered by a rain of fire. Finally, the final bomb had been fired and the first gunner shouted out, "Rounds Complete!"  
  
Haldraada turned to one of the recruits and shouted, "Hosni, More ammo!"  
  
Hosni, one of the recruits, nodded and ran off towards the recently arrived supply column. Minutes later, the boy had returned and told the sergeant, "Sorry sir, there's no more ammunition."  
  
Haldraada nodded and turned back to the radio. "Serpent Red Six to Serpent Six, ammunition is exhausted. We're done here." A shadow fell over the young mortar section leader. The boy slowly turned around to see who it was. "Oh, your majesty. I thought you were busy fighting Sauron's minions," said the shocked teen.  
  
Aragorn raised an eyebrow as he answered, "I was but the enemy has been destroyed with the fall of The Eye. Now where is your commander? I was under the impression that he had been ordered to stay on the hill."  
  
Sgt. Haldraada reached a finger under his collar as he tried to figure a way out of this mess. "Well, you see sir, a rider came in from the North and…………."

Muqtada, the new Easterling commander was beside himself with rage. That fool Omar. How dare he let himself be drawn into such an obvious trap, thought the young warrior. And now we have lost over half our force and with nothing to show for our efforts but dead bodies littering the valley floor. There has to be a way around those infernal machines. Looking around, he noticed that all of the fire seemed to be coming from the surrounding valleys. Hitting himself upside the head, he began issuing orders for the next wave of attacks.

Mike ran at a crouch from one position to the next. Stopping by one of the new recruits, the teen knelt and patted him on the shoulder. "You are doing fine, soldier. Keep it up."  
  
The recruit turned around and grinned, "Thank you sir. They will not get past us."  
  
"I know. I know," answered the teen as he got up and moved next to Earl. "How are we holding out?"  
  
"So far, so good, our ammunition is holding up pretty well. It just depends on how long we have to keep fighting off the bad guys," answered the lanky teen. "So what's the word from the Black Gate?"  
  
"I just got off the horn with Haldraada. He said that the fighting had died down and the good guys are cleaning up the battlefield. All of our family are well and unharmed. Although, Erica went into Phoenix mode again and freaked out some of the recruits."  
  
Earl looked into the killing field, "Well we took out at least two companies. You think the enemy will wise up and get out of here?"  
  
Mike stood up, "They might have shot their wad or there may be hordes we haven't seen coming down our way. Heck, for all I know there might be a whole battalion getting ready to attack." He looked around, noting the lay of the land. Finally he turned back and said, "Earl, I want you to shift your team a few hundred yards to the right. Use this lull to dig and consolidate your position."  
  
The lanky teen nodded and began relaying orders to his people and prepared to move out.

Muqtada called his subordinates together and began laying out his plan. "Here is what we will do. The infidels have successfully blocked our first two attempts to aid our Lord Sauron. They will not get another."  
  
"How can you say that?" asked one of the assembled Easterlings. "Their weapons are like none we have faced before. We were slaughtered without even seeing who we were fighting. How will you overcome that?"  
  
"Very simply, we will hold the enemy's attention with a diversion and then hit him with our main thrust."  
  
"It had better be good, We have only enough people to make one last attack. After that, we will be forced to retreat."  
  
"Now, Hosni, I want you lead another attack into the valley. While you have their attention, I will lead the main attack on the left flank. I have a feeling my opposite stands on that hill. I intend to have his head."

"HERE THEY COME!" shouted one of the Rohirrim recruits as the sound of automatic weapons shattered the air yet again. Xander Cage sighted the fifty cal on the new force attacking down the valley. Once again, the enemy was being cut to pieces as they advanced against the unrelenting fire.  
  
Mike switched his weapon to three round burst and began taking the new enemy force under fire. Something was not right and the hair on the back of his neck began rising. Turning around, his eyes grew wide at the second force approached from the rear. "EARL, Shift that sixty back here. Gentlemen, prepare to defend yourselves!"  
  
A group of five Easterlings came running into view, only to be cut down by concentrated rifle fire. Mike and his radio operator began shooting at each group as they came into view. The teen released a spent magazine and reached into his ammo pouch for fresh magazine, when the radio operator handed him the headset, "SIR, it's King Aragorn. He's asking what's going on."  
  
The teen took the headset, "Hello?"   
  
Aragorn stood beside Sgt. Haldraada as he listened to the faint but non stop sound of firearms. The king turned to the Rohirrim recruit and ordered, "I want to talk to your commander. Get him on this infernal device."  
  
"Yes Sir." Haldraada turned some knobs on the radio and began talking, "Serpent Red Six to Serpent Six stand by for King Aragorn." The young man faced the king and handed him the headset. "Lt. Wolf will be on shortly. Just start talking into the receiver."  
  
"I am never going to get used these strange machines they use." The King of Gondor thought.  
  
Mike's RTO ran up to the teen and shouted, "King Aragorn's on the horn!" Mike took the receiver and answered, "Wolf here."  
  
"Just how are you disobeying your father this time?" Aragorn asked as he listened to the sound of heavy automatic rifle fire from the other end.  
  
For a moment, the teen was distracted by the ongoing battle. Collecting his wits, he reported, "We are currently engaged with a large enemy force that was attempting to hit your flanks. As of right now, our backs are against the wall and we are greatly outnumbered."

Aragorn shook his head at the boy's bravado. He turned back to the radio and said, "The battle here is about done. I am sending help." The King of Men than turned to Eomer and commented, "Your cousin is disobeying his father and needs some help."  
  
Eomer looked back at the king and said, "Somehow I knew he would." The Horsemaster remounted his horse and began organizing his cousin's relief. "I am off to aid him." Eomer said as he raced off in the direction of Mike's battle  
  
As the king finished talking to Eomer and sent him off towards the valley, Aragorn began to become concerned when another voice sounded off talking to Mike. "Sir, our flanks are collapsing and we are being overrun!"

Mike turned back to the recruit and forgot about the radio as he answered, "Hell, We are going to win this fight!" Remembering who was on the other end of the radio, Mike said, "I would greatly appreciate anybody you can send."  
  
"I am sending your cousin," answered the king. "Michael, the battle sounds ill, truly how goes the battle?" Aragorn listened with growing dread as he could hear a Easterling shouting in the background. "I'm going to cut you in half boy...." It was followed by three quick gunshots and silence filled the airwaves.  
  
The first indication that Mike had of any danger behind him was when the Easterling shouted his threat. The boy turned around and quickly squeezed off three rounds, hitting the enemy in the head, neck and chest.  
  
"Michael, Michael are you there?" Aragorn called out with concern  
  
The teen looked at the dead enemy, not more than five feet away then turned back to the radio. "It's getting pretty sporty over here!"  
  
"Eomer is on is way. Watch out for him and his men." Aragorn called out over the radio  
  
"Roger that," answered the teen as the sound of another scuffle caught his attention. The sound of footsteps alerted the teen and he was turning to face the enemy when a large reddish brown Wolf like creature tore in the Easterling that meant to kill him. The teen look in awe but accept the help when the creature dropped what was left of the carcass at his feet. Than licked the boys hands and face with tenderness.  
  
The teen looked down and softly commented, "Why do I have the feeling I've seen you before? In any case thanks."  
  
Aragorn was still talking on the radio and Mike returned his attention to it. "King Aragorn, would you put Sgt. Haldraada on the line?"  
  
The King gave the device to the boy  
  
"Sgt. Haldraada, now that you have used up your mortar ammunition, I want you to gather up all the small arms ammunition, you can carry and bring your people up here. We need you."  
  
"YES SIR ON MY WAY!" The Rohirrim sergeant handed the headset back to Aragorn. "I sure can use anybody you can spare. This is turning into a major battle."  
  
Aragorn and several of his men who had been listening gather up to fight another fight.   
  
"The Laddie needs help and he's going to get it." Gimli retorts firmly as holds up his battle axe "I told him he'd need a dwarf."

North of the Black gate, the Easterling commander gathered his people and reorganized them for one last push. Mike looked through his binoculars and noted the situation. Turning to his radio operator, the teen ordered, "Stay here I'm going to check the lines."  
  
Mike stood up and began walking towards Earl's position. Gauging the situation, the teen yelled out, "EARL, GET YOUR PEOPLE IN ORDER! STAY LOW AND CHECK FOR SILHOUETTES ON THE HORIZON! "   
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Earl looked up and began relaying order to his people, "Okay, we're going to shift the sixty to the right. Everybody else form up on me."  
  
Without a word the young Rohirrim followed their commanders orders  
  
One of the Rohirrim recruits was curled up on the bottom of his hole. Mike walked over and grabbed him by the shoulder, "Get up soldier, you can do it!" Standing in full view of the enemy and his men, the teen raised his weapon to his shoulder and began firing off shots. The recruit slowly sat up and began firing his rifle at the enemy. Without looking down, Mike continued to encourage the boy, "That's it. Let them have it. Rip into them!"  
  
Without thinking the troops used the new weapons they had and killed the few advancing enemies. The recruit began screaming each time he pulled the trigger and the teenage commander moved over the Xander Cage's position. Mike paused beside one recruit and yelled out to his people, "I WANT FIRE SUPERIORITY!"  
  
The enemy continued to advance over their dead comrades. The teen could not help but be impressed with their discipline. There was some movement coming from the direction of the Black gate and Mike quickly noticed that it was   
  
Haldraada troops advanced on the last of the enemy without mercy  
  
Mike dashed over to the approaching troops and began telling the Rohirrim what to do. The teen pointed over to where Earl was holding off the main enemy attack with his machine gun. "I want you to reinforce Lt. Beegle over there!"  
  
"YES SIR!" Haldraada nodded and turned back to his soldiers, "FOLLOW ME, MY PEOPLE TO THE RIDGE!" The troop obeyed without question  
  
Mike paused to watch the reinforcements move to their assigned positions. He was about to follow them when he heard the sound of approaching horses. He looked behind to see Eomer show up with additional Rohirrim.  
  
"Where do you want us?" Eomer asked  
  
The teen grinned and gestured towards the hill, "Looks like the enemy is making one final thrust. We are holding pretty well, so an attack on their flank should push them over the edge."  
  
"Rohirrim, you heard your Prince follow me." Eomer commanded as he went towards the enemies flank

Mike ran back up the hill and rejoined his radio operator just in time to see Eomer's charge route the remaining Easterlings. Finally he could take a rest. The teen walked over to Earl Beegle and sat down nearby. He pulled out his canteen and took a long drink. "Do you want a drink?" he asked.  
  
"Just as long as it's not the stuff Erica was drinking back home. I don't know how she kept it down at all." Earl laughs  
  
"Yeah," agreed the new prince. He took a long look over the valley and commented, "Hell of a Day."  
  
"That is putting it mildly my friend." Earl comments as he finally sees the blood shed below  
  
"Well we lucked up with casualties among our unit and some minor wounds among the Gondorans. I'm going to go check our people." The teen started to walk over to Xander when a rifle shot shattered the air. It was quickly followed by another and another. Mike walked over and saw one of the recruits shooting at something. The teen looked in the direction and saw an Easterling crawling along, little puffs of dust appearing all around him. Mike knelt by the recruit and ordered, "Knock it off."  
  
"What...." responded the recruit as he realized who he was talking to. "Oh hello sir."  
  
This drew all present attention.  
  
Mike noticed that the boy was bleeding from a slight wound to the shoulder. "You are bleeding."  
  
"Oh it's nothing sir."  
  
Mike pointed to a group of Easterlings huddled near Xander Cage's position, "Why don't you escort that group of prisoners back to camp and then get yourself cleaned up."  
  
"Yes sir," answered the recruit as he got up. "Okay Dirtbags."  
  
Mike didn't like the sound of the recruits voice and ordered, "Erik, drop you ammo." The recruit turned around in confusion and asked, "What are you talking about sir?" The attention of all present including the prisoners was drawn to the young prince at his remark  
  
"Give me your weapon," ordered the teen as he took the rifle and released the magazine. Mike began popping bullets from the magazine until there was only one left. "You have only one round left."  
  
Replacing the nearly empty magazine, the teen yelled out to Cage, "How many prisoners do we have?"  
  
"36 Sir!" A soldier answered  
  
Turning back to Erik, Mike handed back the weapon. "Okay you have one bullet. You drop a prisoner, the rest will jump you. Now I want all prisoners to make it back to camp in one piece. Understand?"  
  
The boy looked in shock at his prince than mumbled something to the effect of . "yes sir."  
  
Mike nodded and watched as the recruit run off to take charge of the prisoner. Satisfied that the crisis was over for now the teen walked to the head of the valley, away from the others. He leaned his rifle against a rock and sat down on his helmet. Sitting down, he looked over the valley and reflected on the battle.

However, right after the battle in front of the Black Gate, Theoden decided to have a talk with his son. He went off in the direction where he had heard gunfire originating and he was soon on the battlefield. But Mike was nowhere in sight.  
  
"What am I going to do with that boy?" The King muttered.  
  
From behind him Earl spoke up, "We were lucky."  
  
"Lucky?"   
  
Earl was leaning over a boulder when the king turned around and answered, "Yeah, we took on over three hundred Easterlings and defeated them, all without a single casualty. Mike's plan worked."  
  
"WHERE IS THAT BOY?!" The king demanded threw clenched teeth  
  
Earl recognized the tone of voice and pointed towards the head of the valley. "I saw him wander off that way after we had secured the prisoners."  
  
Giving the boy a nod, the king began riding off towards the head of the valley. It was not long before he spotted a familiar figure sitting on the side of the hill, looking at the bodies covering the valley all the while trying to calm himself and failing.  
  
After making sure his people were okay and everything was in order, Mike had decided to find a place to reflect on the last two hours. He pulled off his helmet and sat down, his rifle leaning against a nearby rock. For fifteen minutes he just looked at the valley floor and didn't hear his father coming up behind him.   
  
"YOU DISOBEYED ME AGAIN!"  
  
The teen didn't look back but answered, "Not by choice. You, Aragorn and Eomer were busy with the battle when the picket rode in warning about the force of Easterlings about to roll up on your flank."  
  
"I don't know which is stronger the feeling to strangle you for disobeying or the Pride that you are my son and saved many lives." The king mutters as jumped off his horse and grab the boy in a large hug.   
  
Returning his father's embrace, Mike continued, "My unit was the only forces that were not engaged at the time. That and a few Rohirrim and Gondorans I managed to round up." The teen stepped back and pointed to the valley, "I had the Rohirrim and Gondorans form a line across the valley where they could be seen by the enemy. They were given orders to make like they were fleeing in fright when the Easterlings came up.""  
  
"And where did she come from?" Theoden asked pointing at something nearby.  
  
"Huh, what are you talking about?" asked the teen. He turned around to where his father was pointing and commented, "Darn if I know. I was slapping in a fresh magazine when I heard somebody scream behind me. I turned around and she was ripping the throat of one of the Easterlings. Apparently the guy was some kind of scout who decided to sneak up behind me."  
  
As he is replaying the information to his father the Dire wolf changed back into Rusty  
  
The teen blinked in surprise and whispered, "Rusty?"  
  
"Well that explains what happen with Mr. Cuddles." The King remarked  
  
"I think I'm going to have a talk with Gramps. Most dogs do not change into oversized wolf creatures. In fact I have never heard of such a thing. Have you?"  
  
The king merely shook his head and helped the boy to his feet. "We will discuss this once we get back to camp."

Earl watched the king ride off to the North and decided to go talk to Dena. He walked back to the Field Hospital to see the teen finish patching up the last of the prisoners. He gave a quick knock on the post before walking in.  
  
"Hey Dena, got a minute?" asked the teen.  
  
"As long as it has nothing to do with patching your ass again. You are such a baby when it comes to that." Dena teased  
  
"Naw, I wondering if you had seen Gramps. I ran into Theoden at the hill a few minutes ago."  
  
"He is with Erica and Reggie, looking for Sam and Frodo." Dena replied and then asked "why?"  
  
"Dena I need your help!" Karen called. "Xander got hurt and won't let me look at it."  
  
"Is the extreme sportsman being a big baby, I do I need to hold him down?" Dena said with a smile  
  
"Well, I wanted to ask him some questions, but the old guy was nowhere to be found," answered the teen. Earl looked around and walked over to the wounded man. "You know you should show her the wound."  
  
Earl turned to Dena and innocently asked, "Hey Dena, do you have the special needle for Xander?"  
  
"Hell No. I HATE NEEDLES!! And she knows it." Xander remarks while he was telling Earl that Dena shoved a needle in his arm and knocks him out  
  
Earl just shook his head and quipped to Karen, "Let me guess it's a minor scratch that only requires a couple stitches."  
  
"Well it's actually a burn and doesn't require any. He got to close to those mortars when he went for the wounded." Karen replies  
  
"And he was squealing about that?" asked the teen in disbelief. "I am going to have to rag him for this." Earl walked back to Dena and asked, "So how long will Gramps be out?"  
  
"Why are you asking me?" Dena inquired as she sprayed some burn spray on the unconscious man's arm.  
  
"Well I figured you might have an idea of what he would be up to," explained the teen. "After all, you read the book."  
  
"Give it a least a day or so more. In the mean time I suggest that you set up ration of water for everyone. I have two of the girls setting up a special area in the MAP's last trailer for transporting Sam and Frodo."  
  
"So I take those two will not be in that good of a shape?"  
  
"Dehydrated, half starved, Blistered to a blup because of being so close to lava. Nah they in the best shape of their lives." Dena sarcastically remarked.  
  
"Ok our hero is done you want to wake him?" Karen joked.  
  
"Actually, do you have a bowl of warm water," asked the teen as he looked around the tent.  
  
"Why?" Asked Dena with a suspicious look  
  
Earl motioned for the girls to come closer. "Since you want to wake him. Why not get a few laughs out of it?"  
  
"Hmmm, this could be fun." Karen remarked with a smile, that said let's do it.  
  
"You know, we should get a camera ready as well," said Earl as he scratched his chin. "This could be some good blackmail material"  
  
"Shall I bring up the recon saucer?" Dena said with an evil smile  
  
Earl nodded, "Of course."   
  
"So, what's the plan?" Karen questioned  
  
The lanky teen sat down and talked about the plan. "Okay, where's what we are going to do. We get the bowl of warm water and set it on a table near Xander's bed."  
  
"Okay, then what?" Dena asked  
  
"Then Karen will place one of Xander's hands in the bowl. We wait a few minutes and the extreme sportsman should have a little accident. I'm thinking of something he has not done since he was a little kid."  
  
"To bad we don't have any whip cream." Karen remarked.  
  
"What is whip cream." Gimli asked as he approached them.  
  
Earl whipped his head about and hissed at the dwarf. "Not so loud. Do you want to wake the guy up before it's time?"  
  
"As long as I do not have to clean up after him, everything will be fine and dandy." Dena said with a large chuckle  
  
"THE EAGLES ARE RETURNING!!!" Pippin's voice shattered the little joke   
  
Earl turned back to the pallet and noticed the Sportsman still asleep. "That guy could sleep through anything," commented the teen.  
  
"The Eagles have returned with Master Gandalf, Lady Erica and Lady Reggie. Good, the Kings will want to know of this." Gimli said as he walked out the tent in search of Theoden and Aragorn  
  
Earl shrugged, "We could still see if he falls for the water."  
  
"We'll leave the saucer recording." Dena said pushing Earl out the door  
  
The first Eagle was being ridden by Gandalf and lowered an unconscious small body to the ground. Two of the Hospital groups ran towards and gently places the body on the a gurney  
  
Gandalf jumped off the eagle as it flew off.  
  
"Hey!" responded the lanky teen as he stepped out of the way. He watched as two small figures were rushed into the tent.  
  
"You are needed outside Earl, now come on." Dena said rushing to the wounded hobbits who came in the tent  
  
Earl followed the girl's order and went outside, asking, "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Erica's bringing in the other help them bring him in here." Dena tells him as they see Erica's Phoenix form gently lower the last hobbit  
  
Earl nodded and grabbed a litter that had been leaning against a nearby table. The teen rushed over to the last hobbit and motioned for a nearby Rohirrim to come over. "Help me take this person into the tent."  
  
"Yes, my lord." answered the soldier and did as Earl asked.  
  
Just as Earl was about to walk away, Erica grabbed his shoulder. "I am next." She remarked than passed out.  
  
"Oh Crap," mumbled the teen as he yelled out to a nearby group of Rohirrim, "Stretcher! I need a stretcher team here yesterday." Than he noticed she was not breathing.  
  
Reggie flew over head saying with a large smile. "I love flying. I have missed this. The only thing I need is a joystick." She said with a laugh as she began to descend. "Thanks for the ride."  
  
As Erica fainted the last Eagle set down letting Reggie jump off to run to her cousins aid. "Someone going to have to resuscitate her." Reggie said motioning to Earl to perform CPR  
  
Earl sat the girl on the ground and exclaimed, "Oh Shit." He leaned over and placed his lips on hers and began to force air into her mouth. He looked up and yelled, "MEDIC!"  
  
At seeing the boy place his lips on Erica unconscious body Legolas and Gimli advance on him. But Karen stepped in their way.  
  
As Earl started the mouth to mouth, Reggie began pounding her cousin's chest. Dena and Karen rushed over as soon as they heard the lanky teen's cries.  
  
Earl stood up and let the two girls take over.  
  
"They are trying to get her breathing so back boys and let them work." Gandalf informed Legolas and Gimli.  
  
Earl walked over to Legolas and explained, "Erica had stopped breathing. In my world, there is a procedure to get a person breathing again."  
  
For several long moments nothing seemed to be working until Erica's body jolted to life again  
  
Earl placed his hand on the elf's shoulder, "They are finishing what I started. Without that procedure, Erica would be dead."  
  
"Than I am grateful." Legolas heart fully replied.  
  
Erica's eyes opened as she felt another person's lips on her mouth. "EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!!! I love you cus but that is just gross!!!!!" Erica yelled.  
  
"Don't sweat it," answered Reggie. "What do you say we let Dena and Karen do their job?"  
  
"It wasn't me, it was Earl and now Dena." Reggie remarked with a laugh. "Erica and Earl sitting in a tree. KISSING" Reggie whispered into her cousins ear  
  
"Some body shot me PLEASE!!!!!" Erica moaned.  
  
"Easy my lady." Aragorn informed the girl as he helped Erica up.  
  
"Can't, that would be bad a thing." Reggie laughed  
  
Earl grinned and turned to Legolas, "Think I should give her what she wants?"  
  
"You will no such thing." Legolas informed the teen as he placed himself between the female and the boy  
  
"I was just joking," answered the teen. "You need to know when somebody is not serious."  
  
"And so do you." The elf replied with a slight smile  
  
Earl snorted in amusement and said, "I wonder if the girls used the water on Xander?"  
  
As if on cue. "WHAT THE FU!" Xander yelled as he jumped out of his make shift bed.  
  
Earl grinned and said to Legolas, "I guess they did. It'll teach him not to fall asleep when we are around."  
  
"What did you do to Xander?" Reggie asked Earl as she walked towards the teen  
  
"Well, the guy made the mistake of falling asleep. So we decided to put his hand in a bowl of warm water," answered the teen as he turned back to the tent. He pointed to a wet spot on the other's man's pants.  
  
"WHO THE HELL!!!!" Xander demanded as he came out of the tent.  
  
"I told you shouldn't have went looking for them." Gandalf informed his granddaughter.  
  
"I did not fall asleep SHE used Chloroform on me." Xander informed them pointing at Dena who was tending to wounded prisoners and soldiers and then with an evil look Xander informed lanky teen he was in for it." But Earl you do realize this requires pay back."  
  
"Sleeping, chloroform, what's the difference?" Earl said with a big grin. "You know, I stopped wetting the bed when I was three," countered Earl with a grin. "You want me to find some diapers for you?"  
  
"You'll need them before me." Xander injected  
  
"Those sound like fighting words boys." Reggie said putting herself between men.  
  
"Aaahhh, but I am not the man who has had an accident in his pants. You might want to change them before others start asking questions."  
  
"Don't make me have to put the both you down for the count." Reggie said with a laugh and then looked at Xander's pants. "Earl has a point, you might want to go and change."  
  
"I only got my speedos." Xander replied with a straight face.  
  
At that point, Gimli walked up and took a look at Xander. "Did you have an accident?" asked the dwarf  
  
"No but that boy will." Xander replied as he left.  
  
"Did he say Speedo, GOD PLEASE NO." Reggie shouted at the sky "Wasn't I punished enough the first time."  
  
"What happened?" Mike asks as he walked to the group.  
  
Gimli ignored the teen and turned to Earl, commented, "If I were you I would make myself scarce for the next few days."  
  
Earl nodded, "You might be right, Master Dwarf. Not to change the subject but do you have a spare set of pants?"  
  
"Not that would fit that small man." The dwarf add with a laugh  
  
Mike shook his head and turned to Gimli, "Do I really want to know what just happened?"  
  
"I don't think you will want to know. But apparently you could watch the video." The dwarf said with a chuckle, as the saucer flies over head  
  
Mike looked down and walked over to Xander. He stopped and looked down, "Uh Xander, If you had to go so bad, why didn't you use the latrine?"  
  
"I guess I asked for it." Xander replied in disgust.  
  
"Probably" a female's voice replied  
  
Mike decided to diffuse the situation and suggested a solution. The teen held up his hands, "Look why don't you go to the tent over there. I noticed there was a spare set of pants on the cot. Go change."  
  
"But it still deserves pay back." Xander smiled.  
  
"Save it for when we get back," answered Mike. "We are still in enemy territory and we don't have time for petty bickering."  
  
"Yes sir." Xander replied.  
  
The man went into the tent and found the pants that Mike had told him about put them on. The pants fit on the waist but the legs will be really short on the man. The extreme sportsman unfortunately had found a pair of Pippins pants. Not that Xander didn't have bad fashion sense before, now it was worse. The man stepped out the tent only to be mocked by his female companion, Karen.  
  
Karen took one look at the extreme sportsman and through her giggling, asked, "Where's the flood?"  
  
Xander Cage chose to ignore the girl and stalked off, muttering, "I will get even for this. I swear to God. I will get even."  
  
Army of Men Campsite  
  
The following morning.  
  
Aragorn placed Frodo in the trailer. Gandalf carried Sam, while Erica bitched at Legolas as forcibly carried the girl to the trailer  
  
"I can do it myself you F." Erica hissed at the elf  
  
"Erica your language!" Gandalf hissed at his granddaughter  
  
Mike walked over and stared at the scene from a few feet away. Finally, the teen commented to Erica, "I never knew Legolas could sweep you off your feet."  
  
"Shut up Mike!" Erica yelled directly next to the elf's ear causing him to flinch in slight pain  
  
"In fact you are the first girl I know to turn down the chance of goofing off. Oh where is this world heading to?"  
  
The girl voice could be heard for miles. As one of the group pondered what was happening. "What the heck is Erica yelling about this time?" Earl asked Dena  
  
"Erica doesn't like being swept off her feet by elf boy." Dena answers than yells. "You either let him help you to the trailer or I have Earl do it!"  
  
"Mike's is probably cracking on her getting to lie around all day while the rest of us have to walk," mused the lanky teen.  
  
At that, the blonde her looked up at the elf and snarled. "You are seriously going to pay for this you pointed ear Princeling."   
  
"Erica you need to settle down." Gandalf informed his granddaughter  
  
Mike leaned over to Legolas and commented in a loud voice, "This is what happens when she misses her beauty sleep."  
  
"Then perhaps it will be better for all if she goes to sleep." answered the Elf  
  
"Don't you even think it!" Erica warned the elf  
  
The elf grinned and turned to Gandalf, "Would you have a sleeping potion handy?"  
  
But than Gandalf gently placed his hand on her neck in a certain location a quickly put the girl to sleep  
  
"I will remember that." The elf remarks as he places the now sleeping girl between the two hobbits  
  
"Finally, I thought she would never shut up," commented Mike as he wiped his forehead."  
  
Earl grinned and put in his two cents. "I know. I was beginning to flashbacks of the times she was on the phone. If it wasn't hours with Reggie about some boy...."  
  
"The question is which boy?" Reggie said with a little wink  
  
"Earl I would shut up if I were you. Mr. Cuddle is like twice your size now." Dena pointed out as a saber-toothed tiger approaches him from behind  
  
The boy slowly looks over his shoulder to see 6 inch long teeth very close to his neck  
  
Of course Mike decided to press Earl's luck for him. "I think it was the football player, Moose. Yeah that's the one. Erica could never stop talking about him."  
  
"Mike SHUT UP!" Earl screamed as the hot breath of the beast caressed his face  
  
"Okay, let's not antagonize my kitty, Reggie said and then paused "Unless you want to be his dinner Mike?"  
  
"Awe common Earl. Don't you remember all the things you told David and I about her and Moose?"  
  
"Mr. cuddles, Mike is pressing Earls luck, you might like to take a bite out of him." Reggie said to her cat with a little wink  
  
"Enough bickering," Gandalf ordered  
  
"Let's move out." Aragorn suggested.  
  
TBC  
  
Authors Notes: I recently reread "The Return of the King" and decided that there are some parts that I wanted to add to this telling of the story. So, I have quoted a number of paragraphs from the book. Any paragraph that has a page number within parenthesis comes directly from Tolkien and the page number refers to where that paragraph can be found in the novel. For the record, I cannot wait to see the special edition of the movie where hopefully, the Mouth of Sauron has been included.  
  
Also to my reviewers who have been asking for an update. I hope this satisfies your request. So now, Sauron has been defeated and the army is on it's way to Minas Tirith for Aragorn's coronation and marriage. However, that is not the end, for the American teenagers have some things to do in Minas Tirith and getting ready for their new lives in Middle Earth. Check out Chapter Nine: "Pomp and Circumstance" for I guarantee the teens will make it one the adults will never forget. Plus, there may be trouble brewing back in Earth that will require the efforts of all to contain it.  
  
On a final note, keep up those reviews. Tell me what you liked and didn't like and any mistakes that I missed during the editing process. So I leave you with this final thought from Murphy,   
  
If at first you don't succeed, Call in an airstrike.  
  
Merry Prankster, out 


	11. Chapter 9: The Boysand Girls Are Back in...

_**"Honor and Courage"**_

**by The Merry Prankster**

**Chapter 9: The Boys (and Girls) Are Back in Town**

Murphy's Laws of Combat #10: The tough part about being an officer is the troops don't know what they want but they do know what they DON'T want.

Army of Men Campsite

Road to Minas Tirith

0800 hours

March 21, 3019  
(Middle Earth)

A sense of relief filled the campsite, the morning after the battle. The Army of Men had accomplished the impossible and defeated the Dark Lord, but at a heavy cost. Aragorn recognized that his people needed a rest before making the return trip to Gondor and Minas Tirith so here they stayed for the moment.

Throughout the day, Mike could not help but remember that reddish brown wolf creature who answered to the name Rusty. Finally, after supper, he decided to ask Gandalf about what he had seen. While he was searching throughout the camp, he ran into Reggie. "Hey, Reggie, you seen your grandfather?" asked the teen.

"I don't know where he is, I am also looking for Gramps." Reggie replied. "He could be with Erica, let's check there."

"Yeah, there was something I wanted to talk to him about."

Gimli was walking by and heard the two teenagers talking. Remembering that he had run into the White Wizard earlier that morning he told the two, "I believe Gandalf is with Lady Erica,"

Thanking the dwarf, the two teens went off in search of the wizard. They had walked halfway across the camp when a loud screech shattered the morning silence.

"Who the hell made this stuff!!! It takes almost as bad as your cooking." Erica yelled out from a nearby tent.

Mike nodded and led the other teen to the medical tent where Erica was resting. The two teens walked over to the tent and stopped. Mike turned to Reggie and commented, "Looks like your cousin is up."

"Hey Mike get me some real food." Erica yelled as she saw her friends approaching.

Mike lifted the flap and let his companion enter. "She better be, she has been resting for the last day, well after I tied her down." Reggie said with a laugh

Mike lowered his hand and stuck his head in, "You want a Bean Burrito MRE?"

"DAMN IT I said REAL FOOD!" Erica remarked as she waved her friends in.

Gandalf had been caring for his granddaughter since she had collapsed. He was not pleased with her remark. Walking up behind Erica, he warned "Watch your mouth young lady or I cook!"

Wincing at the wizard's tone, Reggie quipped, "AHH, Gramps I don't think any of us want that."

Mike shook his head at the exchange and walked over to Erica's cot. He answered his friend, "You know I really would like to get you some real food, but all we have are MREs or Rohirrim trail rations. Take your pick. At least the MREs include dessert."

Erica leaned back on her cot and sneered, "Fine but I am making a big dinner when we get back."

"Sounds good, I will make sure Gramps stays out of the kitchen." Reggie said with a big smile as she pulled up a chair and sat by the wizard.

Mike was enjoying the banter but needed to get back to business. "Go right ahead," laughed the teen. Mike turned back to the White Wizard. "Gramps, there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

Gandalf pulled out his pipe and lit it. Taking a puff, the wizard pointed towards the back of the tent. "Before I answer, take a look behind you and your question will be answered," the Wizard remarked

Mike did as the wizard requested but saw nothing but darkness. "I'm sorry but what did you want me to see?" A reddish brown mass of fur ran out of the shadow and leaped on the teen's lap, knocking him to the ground. Mr. Cuddles followed nearby and ran over to Reggie.

Mike rolled over and saw the Irish Setter, sitting on his stomach. From under the dog, he asked the wizard, "Okay, my dog followed us from Minas Tirith. So what?"

Reggie picked up her cat and began scratching behind his ears. The cat began purring loudly with the attention. "Mr. Cuddles" Reggie exclaimed with excitement. "I think I like you in your smaller form. It is easier for me to cuddle with then with those large teeth. Though those teeth came in handy," Reggie said scratching her cat behind his ears

Gandalf lowered his pipe and commanded the two pets, "Rusty and Mr. Cuddles show your true forms."

Both animals looked at each other and stepped away from the teenagers. To the teen's amazement, both animals appeared to shimmer and grew in size. Finally, the transformation was complete and a reddish brown dire wolf and a saber tooth tiger sat not a foot away. The transformation took seconds but seemed to take hours as the two animals let off mighty roars.

Mike rubbed his eyes and stared for a moment. Finally, he turned back and quipped, "Okay, Rusty is both an Irish Setter and this creature. So, pardon my French, but what the hell is going on here?"

"They are amazing." Reggie said getting up and petting the saber-tooth tiger. "Truly amazing!"

Gandalf pointed to the transformed pets and explained, "The simple explanation is that some of the animals who survived the super flu back on Earth are known as Guardian Spirits. They are mythical and magical as well."

All three teens looked at each other and thought about what the wizard was saying. Erica was thinking about that Matt had brought back to Middle Earth. "OH SHIT than that means that Mr. Cotton is what?" Erica asked in disbelief.

Mike slowly got up and began scratching the dire wolf behind the ears. Looking back, the teen asked, "Okay, just what are guardian spirits?"

The White Wizard gave the teen a slight smile as he began explaining. "Rusty and Mr. Cuddles are what we know as guardian spirits. Guardian Spirits are creatures that have protected the families of wizards and witches for centuries.

Reggie looked over to Mike and cracked, "Mike when did you become a wizard?"

"Okay so how did Mike and Reggie end up with them?" Erica asked

Gandalf walked over to the tiger and began scratching it's chin. "Now normally it takes a particular spell to bind them with their companions. Once that spell is read, the companions guard them and anybody in the family for life."

"I can kind of understand how I ended up with Mr. Cuddles, you and Gramps picked him out." Reggie said rubbing the saber-toothed tigers head.

Erica gave her cousin a disgusted look and jeered, "No… I did you nit wit."

"Whatever, Gramps approved of the choice." Reggie sneered back.

Mike looked up and asked, "I have to agree with Erica on this one. Why did Rusty pick me? I mean I do have a soft heart for dogs. But, there's nothing really special about me."

The White Wizard took out his pipe, lit it, and took a couple puffs. "If you like I could before the spell and you can ask them that," Gandalf told them

"Spell, what spell?" asked Mike. "I thought you said that they guarded witches and wizards. I do not have one shred of magical ability in my body."

The two cousins ignored their friend's response and continued questioning their grand father. "You mean we could speak to them?" asked Reggie.

Gandalf nodded, "In a way."

Mike shook his head, "So will I need to change my name to Dr. Doolittle?"

"I doubt it," answered the wizard with a laugh. "You will only be able to hear and understand Rusty, though I fear the spell."

"Why do you fear this spell Gramps?" Reggie asked hoping nothing would happen to the animals

Erica looked up and asked, "Why?"

Mike nodded, "That is the question".

Gandalf turned to his grand daughters and answered, "Because the Guardian Spirits become as intelligent as the human they are attach too."

Mike could not see why the wizard was worried so he asked, "Okay, why is that a problem?"

Erica had been listening to conversation with a growing sense of unease. Finally the implications of what her grandfather had been talking about hit her. "OH NO!!! ANOTHER MIKE!!!" Erica moaned.

Mike ignored Erica as he asked Gandalf, "You mean, she would have a similar personality?"

Reggie also thought there was nothing wrong with the idea while she patted a purring Mr. Cuddles, "Another me, way cool."

Mike looked over at Reggie and quipped, "So they would be equally out of their minds?"

Erica put her head into her arms and moaned, "OH SHIT EVEN WORSE!!"

Reggie looked back at her cousin and gave the teen an evil grin. "Whatever, you know you want to be just like me."

Mike looked over to Erica and commented, "You did pick out that cat for her. So it'll be your fault."

Erica held up her hands in defense, "Hey I only chose that thing for her because it had the rest of the animal shelter pets cowering in fear," remarked the teen. "And the damn thing was only about a month old. So who was more insane, Mr. Cuddles or Reggie?"

Reggie laughed and responded, "Neither of us is insane, we are merely eccentric."

Mike stood up and said, "So let me see if I get this straight. Once, the spell is read, they are our lifelong companions?"

Gandalf thought for a moment before answering, "That is a question is beyond my sight. However, I would assume so."

"And, we can communicate by thoughts?"

"Yes," answered the White Wizard.

Mike paused and became serious for the moment. "Do you really think it's a good idea for us to be bonded?"

Gandalf shrugged, "That is up to you."

Rusty put her paw on Mike's foot and than lick his hand.

The teen looked over and laughed, "Sure, why not. It won't be that much different from what we already have." The teen turned to Reggie and asked, "I'll give it a go if you want to."

Mr. Cuddles began purring and rubbing his head against Reggie's leg. "What do you think Cuddles?" asked the teen. Noting but the cats purring could be heard, she smiled, "That would be a yes."

Mike turned back to the wizard, "Okay, do the spell or whatever. We will need to be turning in soon. We have a long ride ahead of us."

Gandalf nodded and pulled out a parchment from his pocket. He called Mike and Reggie to come together. Setting down his pipe, the wizard instructed, "Now for this work, I need both of you to read from this parchment."

The two teenagers read the spell and to their disappointment, there was no flash or shimmer, just nothing. Reggie looked over to Mike and remarked, "Nothing happened."

Gandalf nodded and began speaking in an arcane language. When he had finished, a breeze flicked the candles. Mike felt a shudder and commented, "That was weird."

"That you are." A voice inside Mike's head remarked.

Mike looked around, "Who said that?"

"Duh Me!" Rusty said as she nudged his foot.

Mike looked over to Gandalf with a dumfounded look, "Uh Gramps, Rusty talked to me?"

"Reggie, can you hear me?" a male spoke inside Reggie's head

"Who said that?" Reggie asked.

The White Wizard smiled and answered, "And they will for the rest of yours and their lives."

"Huh?" Reggie said shaking her head

Mike nodded and turned to Rusty, "Okay Rusty, why did you pick me?"

The Irish Setter cocked her head and projected, "You want the truth or a lie?"

"The truth will do for now," answered the teen.

"Simple you were the strongest human I came across." The Irish Setter replied with a lick to his hand.

"Mr. Cuddles" Reggie said in her mind

"Yes?" asked the cat.

"Why did you pick me? Reggie asked her feline companion.

"Well I could smell you on your cousin and I like the smell. You smell like cream." The cat replied.

"I smelt like cream?" Reggie giggled aloud and hugged the large kitty with huge pointy teeth.

"Yes and you still do." The cat answered with a purr.

"Peaches and Cream that me." Reggie began to giggle

Mike knelt down and began rubbing the dog's side, "What do you mean I was the strongest human you came across?"

"Everyone else was dying. You weren't. In fact you smell as if you will live a long time if you don't do any stupid stunts." The dog replied with a grin.

Mike smiled and said aloud, "I guess you were right about that. However, there's one thing I wanted to know. Why didn't you stay with Matt back in Minas Tirith?"

"The same reason you didn't." The dog replied with a bark

"Oh really, and what is that?" asked the boy as Erica slapped him up side the head.

Mike whipped around and glared at Erica. "And what was that for?"

"Duh boy you would never stay behind when it comes to protecting those you love." Erica answered.

"Yeah, but what about Matt?" asked the teen. "The boy already disobeyed his father by hiding in the carts. Who's watching him?"

later that evening………..

Mike sat down and began pulling off his boots. The revelation about the guardian spirits had been surprising to say the least. He had pulled off his right boot, when there was a knock at the tent. The teen looked up and yelled, "Come in!"

"Hello Laddie," Gimli replied as he walked in followed by a certain tall blonde elf.

Mike yawned and watched the two enter. "What brings you guys to this neck of the woods?" asked the teen.

"Well hmm." The Dwarf said.

"What my friend is trying to say is we were concern for your emotional state at almost losing someone so close." Legolas explain.

Mike looked up with a puzzled expression. "Are you still focused on David getting shot?" asked the teen. "That's been taken care of and he's in good hands back in Minas Tirith."

Gimli looked up at Legolas, who shook his head. Turning back to the teen, the dwarf snorted, "David and Erica."

Mike nodded, "Well in David's case, it is just one of those things that happen in a war. People get hurt and I accept that. Although to be honest, watching Erica keel over with no visible wound following the fighting is another case."

"As it does us. You see part of the Legend of the Blue Phoenix is only through death will the Blue Phoenix rise." Legolas explained. "I fear that so Erica will die for the Blue Phoenix to fully return to our world."

"Okay, now THAT does freak me out," admitted Mike. "But I haven't given much thought to it until now. I mean, there has been so much to do with running my unit and ensuring that it is combat-ready. I haven't had much time to think of anything else."

"Michael you must ready yourself for it and she will need all of her friends until that time comes." Legolas sadly told him

"There is a time for everything," countered the teen. "A time to hate, a time to love. A time to live a time to die. However, I want to make sure that doesn't happen anytime soon. There has been too much death already."

Before, either Gimli or Legolas could answer, another knock sounded from outside the tent. "Come in," yelled Mike.

"Hey man what did I walk into?" Earl commented as he saw the looks of dread on his friends' faces.

"Our two native comrades were discussing Erica's brush with death," answered Mike.

"I don't I like the sound of that." Earl remarked.

"Earl, would you tell them that Erica did not die. She only needed a little help to restart her breathing."

"Mike there a problem with that. You see I think she did." Earl dryly stated as he avoided his friends eyes

"What are you talking about?" asked Mike. "You of all people know that just because a person stops breathing, it doesn't mean they are dead. Back in the world, paramedics resuscitated many people."

"Mike she just didn't stop breathing." Earl sadly admitted. "I couldn't find a pulse a first."

Mike stared at his friend for a long second. "Dang, are you sure? If she didn't have a pulse, then she should not be moving around, period. I mean, you didn't have the paddles to jump start her heart."

"I said at first but it was so weak I think that is why I didn't find it. Man I'm afraid if she does anymore Jean Grey impressions we'll lose her for sure." Earl said as he finally voiced his concern

"Then we have to make sure she doesn't face a situation where she has to use the Phoenix," decided Mike. Turning to the two older companions, he asked, "Can we get your help in this?"

"Do you really think that is possible for you to stop Erica from helping or protecting those she cares about?" Legolas remarked.

"Yeah the Lassie won't care if she dies or not along as those she loves live." Gimli sadly replied.

Earl nudged his friend and remarked, "Sounds like someone else we know. Whose idea was it to attract the Witch King with a Stinger missile?"

Holding up his hands in protest, Mike argued, "That was a sound military decision based on the events happening on the battlefield at the time. I do not plan on take chances unless there is no other choice. And then, only is the situation calls for it."

"Do you really think it would be different if it were Erica instead of you?" Gimli jeered.

"I guess that applies to any of us teens," admitted Mike. "Then again after surviving the plague back home, I guess death doesn't have much fear for any of us."

"But what you don't understand is that the Blue Phoenix is linked to all of you through Erica so if Erica dies you may also die." Legolas tried to explain.

A haunted look came over Mike's face as he answered the elf. "To be perfectly honest, there have been times when death was not unwelcome, especially, if it meant being reunited with my family."

"And what of your family here and now?" The elf questioned.

"That's what keeps me going during the hard times," admitted Mike. "First, there was Erica and the gang back home. Now, Dad, Eowyn, and Eomer, help me stay grounded."

"And now Erica will need all of you." Legolas told him.

Earl answered for his friend, "And we will be there. All of Us."

"That is good to hear." Legolas replied.

Gimli nudged his friend and in a gruff voice said, "Tell them elf."

"Tell us what?" Earl demands

"I and many of your new friends must return home shortly after Aragorn is crowned King." Legolas hesitantly informed them

"What are you talking about?" asked Mike

"And which new friends are you referring to?" asked Earl.

"He's right Laddie even though I hate to admit it I must to return to my home for I am needed." Gimli stated.

Mike nodded, "That is to be expected, now that the war is over. Heck, with our new families living in Edoras, Minas Tirith, and wherever Gandalf takes Erica and Reggie, I'm afraid our group will also be breaking up after the wedding."

That was news to the dwarf and elf, so Gimli asked, "Whose wedding?"

Earl hit his friend on the shoulder, "Mike, you promised Dena you wouldn't tell."

"Sorry," apologized Mike. Turning back to the dwarf, he explained, "Forget what I said."

Gimli was about to respond but decided to hold his thought. "Yes but what concerns me most is the nightmares Erica is having but it also seems as though Dena and David are starting to have them." Legolas told him but noticed how the boys pulse rate went up and asked. "Have you had any?"

Mike shrugged, "Sure, I've had nightmares. Who wouldn't after going through three major battles and surviving a plague that wipes out most everybody you know."

"Michael, many believe dreams are a glance into a possible future." Legolas told him. "Tell me of your nightmare."

Mike turned to Earl, "Why don't you get the elf a writing pad and pencil while I lie down on the cot."

Anxiety flashed across Earl's face as he replied, "I'll join you on that cot."

"Yeah, this is where we have Dr. Legolas analyze our dreams," added Mike.

For once, Earl was not being his usual smartass self and snapped at his friend, "OH shut the hell up and tell him, 'cause mine scared the shit out of me."

"What, you don't want to know if you have an Oedipus complex?" quipped Mike.

"Mike I am serious. Think about it... I am scared of the nightmares I am starting to have and if they do come true I want to be prepared so I wont become one of those things"

"Okay, okay," conceded Mike. He turned to the elf. "Basically, in the dreams, I find myself coming home from school and all this has been a dream. I go home, find Mom who turns into a vampire. Then I wake up. I figured it was something I ate or the stress taking over."

The other teen listened with growing dread. Finally, he remarked, "Shit, you too,"

"What are Vampires?" Legolas asked.

Mike shrugged, "According to mythology, a vampire is a person who is killed by a particular undead creature of the night and comes back alive and yet not alive. They avoid the day and survive on blood drawn from their victims. They are supposed to be stronger, have hypnotic powers, and some stories say they can fly. Picture a normal human with pale skin and extended canines."

"By Valar! That is horrible." Gimli stated in horror.

"Yeah, but vampires aren't real. They only exist in fiction," argued Mike. "I still don't believe that I'm going to run into a vampire in the future."

"I am not so sure for we too have such legends of human warriors who died in battle returning to life to feed off the living." Legolas told him

Mike shook his head, "There are more than enough demons that are real. We don't need to bring fictional ones to life."

Legolas rose from his seat and paused before leaving, "Michael do not discount your dreams for they may mean more to your life and the lives of those you care for."

"So you think there's anything to this 'vampires' are real talk?" Mike asked Earl.

"At this point I won't dismiss it too quickly. Even fact I have a list of the dead people so if any show up I using a grenade on them." Earl stated

Mike shook his head, "Earl, Earl, Earl, you of all people should know, you need a wooden stake to kill a vampire and silver bullets for a werewolf."

"Yeah but I figure a grenade would give me a better shot. If I blow it up, it can't bite me while I stake it." Earl replied.

Mike turned to Gimli, "Do you have anything to add?"

"Yeah I think a good axe across their necks will work just fine." Gimli told them as he left

Mike laughed then turned to Earl. "We've had a long day. Go get some sleep. We have a nice long ride ahead of us."

"Don't you remember I am bunking here with you." Earl reminded him as he pulled out a grenade

"Then, hit the sack. Lights out in one minute," warned the teen

"Night."

Outside the tent a loan figure stood watch with axe in hand. Laddie, you don't have to worry about and demons while this dwarf stands watch, thought Gimli. Soon, you have to accept that there are others looking out for you and your friends.

Upper Ring of the White City

Minas Tirith

1100 hours

March 24, 3019  
(Middle Earth)

It had taken another three days for the ragged army to return to the cheering denizens of the White City. Following a short parade through the various rings, the army dispersed to various stables and barracks for a well earned rest.

The teens dismounted and led their horses into the royal stables. Mike scratched Nickie's ears one last time before closing the gate. He turned around and saw Erica, Dena, and Reggie a short distance away and walked up. "Okay guys staff meeting, there are some things we need to go over like now."

"Mike, can we at least get bathed and changed before this meeting." Reggie asked.

The teen leader held up his hand, signaling the others to hold off the questions. "Actually that was the first thing I wanted to bring up. I hate to break it to you guys but we smell like we haven't had baths in over a week."

Earl nodded and cracked, "That would explain why the flowers were wilting as the girls walked by."

Reggie looked up and jeered, "I know, that's what I was saying when you went by Earl."

Earl received slap to the back of the head by both Dena and Erica.

"Knock off the wisecracks," countered Mike as he tried to regain control of the meeting. Turning back to the girls, he continued, "After that, we need to see how David is doing."

"Can do." the girls replied

"Finally, now that the war is over, we should be on our best behavior. Let's give the grownups time to unwind before we start the prank machine. I have a feeling our parental figures will not hesitate grounding us."

"Very true" Dena said patting Mike on the back, "You are probably going to be grounded first."

Mike turned around and smirked, "And you will be right there with me."

"Hate to tell you there is no one to ground me." Dena said with a large grin.

"Right now there isn't," conceded the teen. "However, at the rate we're going you and David are next in the parent acquisition line."

"We will see, I am not sure if I want a parental figure if I am going to be confined to quarters like the rest of you." Dena laughed and then a tear swelled in her eye "Well maybe I might like one, but it depends on where."

"Dena you can always join in the fun that Erica and I will be having with Gramps. You have always been like another granddaughter to him." Reggie said as she gave her friend a welcomed hug

Earl reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He handed it to the girl, "Here, you'll have a family one way or another. I for one know that King Theoden or King Aragorn would both welcome you in their homes."

Dena took the handkerchief and smiled at her friend. "Thanks Earl, you know sometime you can be sweet, very rarely, but sometimes."

The lanky teen began turning away and paused. "Just don't let anybody else know. I have a reputation to maintain after all."

"Oh trust me I won't" Dena replied as she and the rest of the girl went off to get freshened up.

Mike was leaning against the door as the girls filed past. "Lets meet up at the House of Healing in say an hour?"

"An hour, wishful thinking," Erica laughed pointing back to Reggie.

Reggie threw hands up in the air "What, a girl needs always to look her best, no matter if it takes hours."

Mike shrugged, "Well I was avoiding cracks about girls getting ready or hogging the bathroom."

"Well I thought I would get it out there before you did." Erica said slapping Mike on the back.

"Yeah, now that I'm a prince, I do have to maintain a certain image," said the teen.

"And what sort image would that be?" Reggie asked with a laugh

The teen turned around and began walking off. "See you guys in two hours."

"Make it three." Reggie quipped

Three hours later the teenagers from another world stood in front of the House of Healing. The boys had changed out of their battledress and into slacks, shirts, and leather jackets, the girls into dresses. Mike turned to the others, "Okay, before we go in, remember, David was badly shot up. Odds are he's still recovering so don't say anything that might upset him."

"Then we should probably duct tape Earl's mouth shut." Reggie jeered

Earl glared at the girl, "Even I know when to be on my best behavior. So for today it looks like we are proper officers and gentlemen."

"Geeze Earl, can't you take a joke anymore." Reggie whispered to the lanky teen.

Mike nodded and pulled off his envelope cap, "You got it." The teen opened the door and called out to Earl, "Remember, check your cover."

Earl nodded to Mike before taking off his own cap. Turning back to Reggie, he answered, "There are times to joke and play around. This isn't one of them."

Reggie left that at that, not wanting to make matters worse. The group filed into the room expecting to find David, but found an older man in his mid twenties in David's bed.

Mike looked around and turned back to Erica. "Wasn't this the room David was staying in?"

"I thought it was." She replied, also looking around the room.

"Then where is he?" asked Earl, who had stuck his head in.

"Good question," Dena said coming into the room noticing the man. "Excuse me sir, wasn't David Sims staying in this room?"

Faramir sat up in the bed and took a long look at the strangely dressed teenagers. He was silent for a moment before answering, "Are you referring to the young man who was staying in this room."

"Yes that would be him," answered Dena.

"Then you can be rest assured that he is well taken care of. Lady Athena, a noblewoman who was helping here, has moved the young man to her mansion." The young Gondoran turned to the boys and observed, "You wear strange garments. Who are you?"

"We are travelers from another land who came to help fight the evil of Sauron." Reggie spoke up from behind Dena and Erica

Mike nodded and added, "I am Lieutenant Wolf, commanding officer of the United States Army's JROTC Detachment 12. Standing next to me is my executive officer, Lt. Earl Beegle and the three young ladies are Ladies Dena, Erica, and Reggie. David is one of my officers who was wounded by friendly fire following the battle at Pelennor Fields. And you are?"

The young man shook his head and grinned at the teenager's introduction. "I am Faramir, son of Denethor and Captain of Gondor. You appear to be quite young for a soldier."

"Young is relative. We all fought in this war to save the innocent lives of Middle Earth." Erica announced to the wounded man.

Earl chuckled as he added, "You know that has been the opinion of almost every adult we've run into since coming to this world."

Mike shared a look with Earl and answered the Gondoran's question. "My unit has been in three major actions where we earned our Combat Infantryman Badges the hard way. But we made the Dark Lord pay a high butchers bill for attacking the free people of Middle Earth."

Faramir smiled, "Then how did you join the battle?"

Reggie elbowed Earl, "I thought this was not the time for joking."

Earl turned back to the girl, "I wasn't making a joke, I was merely stating the truth. You know how Mike's dad and your grandfather tried to keep us out of the action."

"Who are you referring to?" asked Faramir.

"My Friend is referring to Gandalf, who is grandfather to Erica and myself and King Theoden of Rohan who adopted Mike after Helm's Deep." Reggie informed the man.

Mike blushed at Reggie's answer. "Actually, I prefer being called lieutenant while wearing the uniform and not hide behind dad's shadow. Anyway, it was nice talking to you. You should get some rest."

"Thank you for your concern my friend. I shall rest for now. You will find your friend beyond the sixth gate. The first home on the right." Faramir said as he laid back.

The teens quietly shuffled out the door. As they were leaving, Mike leaned over and quietly commented to Erica, "What do you say about fixing Eowyn up with Faramir?"

"I think they would make a handsome couple. But it's too soon." Erica replied knowing the feelings that Eowyn had felt for Aragorn

Earl grinned and added, "Somehow I don't think this will be a problem for our matchmakers."

"We'll see about setting our lovely shield-maiden up with the handsome Captain after seeing David." Reggie said with a smirk and a wink. "But I still need to find someone for you and Mike."

Mike turned back, "Never happen. Never, I say."

"We will see. Oh, we will see." Reggie laughed

_Lady Athena's Mansion_

_Minas Tirith,_

_Middle Earth_

_1500 hours_

_March 24, 3019  
_

The teens stood outside the door for a minute or two, before a tall elderly man answered the door. "May I help you, young master?"

Mike nodded, "Yes, I was told that a boy around my age, named David has been moved here from the House of Healing. We're his friends and want to see him."

The servant nodded as he placed the teenagers strange dress with the house's newest occupant. "Oh yes young Master David has taken residence here in Lord Sigrun and Lady Athena home. My Lady is the healer of Minas Tirith. Lord Sigrun is a Captain in the Gondoran army." The man replied as he allowed the teens to enter. "Please wait here while I fetch my master and mistress."

The name Lord Sigrun sounded familiar to the teens for some reason. Earl leaned over to Erica and commented, "Wasn't that the Gondoran who was near Aragorn for most the battle?"

"Yeah, you're right. I remember him, he looked at Reggie and I oddly when we rode with Aragorn." Erica replied

"Well, most of the Gondorans in the army seem to accept us after the battle," countered Earl.

"That is very true, we showed our worth, ten times over." Erica said a smile.

Mike listened to his friends as he watched a man and a woman began walking down the stairs. In a low voice, he whispered, "Heads Up, adults walking down the stairs."

"Good day my young friends." Lord Sigrun said greeting the teenagers. "It is good to see you again."

"And a good day to you as well," answered Mike. "Lord Faramir told us that our friend had been moved here and we decided to stop by and see how he was doing."

"I am sorry my friends, but young David has been confined to his room for the last several days. I do suppose that is time that he can come out." Lord Sigrun replied putting his hand on Lady Athena shoulder. "My wife apparently would like to keep him there for the rest of his life."

Earl turned to the girls and asked, "Do any of you have this feeling of deja-vu. It's as if somebody was talking of Mike and his dad?"

"I have that feeling all the time," Reggie said looking around the room. "Anytime Mike even speaks to his father."

Mike turned back to Lady Athena and her husband. Both Gondorans were listening to the teens in growing amusement. The teen told the adults, "You really don't want to know.

"I'm sure it an amusing tale." Lord Sigrun replied. Turning to his wife, he asked, "My dear, will you let them see David?"

Lady Athena was hesitant at first. Reggie stepped forward in front of the teen and bowed slightly to the woman. "My Lady, I am sorry that we have disturbed you, but if you would please allow us to see our friend. We would greatly appreciate it."

The woman was impressed with the manners that girl had shown and decided to let them see David. "You may see him. He is upstairs, the third door to the left. But do not stay too long. I want him to continue to rest." Lady Athena said pointing the teens to the stairs

"Oh we won't my lady." Reggie replied and then turned to Mike and whispered; "Now that is how you get your way with parental figures."

Mike stood to the side of the stair and told the girls, "Ladies first."

"Why thank you." The girls replied "Such a gentleman."

The teens followed the Gondoran Lord and Lady up the stairs. Before reaching the bedroom, Mike walked up to Lady Athena and asked, "Can I talk to you a minute? That is, before we see David."

"Yes, what is it." The Noble woman asked

The teen became completely serious as he asked, "What is David's current medical condition?"

"Young David is doing much better then you last saw him. His wounds have almost completely healed. However, I believe needs to rest several more weeks before returning to your unit." Lady Athena honestly answered.

Mike nodded, "That's good to hear. With Sauron's destruction and the end of the war, the unit will more than likely be decommissioned. I wouldn't be surprised that with peace breaking out, a lot of us soldiers will need to find new jobs."

The Gondoran lady raised an eyebrow in amusement as she replied, "But my young prince you have a job. Your father, King Theoden will want you by his side as he rules the land of Rohan."

"Yeah, a prince and ruler," chuckled the teen. "I am definitely not ready for that. It's a lot easier being a junior officer and then leading progressively larger groups of people as you go. Peacetime will definitely be a change of pace for this warrior."

"I can see in your eyes that you are a caring and noble person. You will do a fine job." She said in a reassuring voice.

Mike laughed as he noticed Erica tapping her foot impatiently, "Thanks, but I am not yet ready to give up the military life. However, it looks like my comrades are getting impatient."

"You are very welcome." she replied and noticed the noise coming from Erica's tapping foot. "What ever gave you that impression?" She added with a smile and allowed the boy to join his friends

Earl stood in front of the door while waiting for Lady Athena and Mike to come over. A loud tapping poise from beside him caught his attention and he turned to ask, "I take it you are ready for Mike to finish up and get over here?"

"Yeah, what gave me away, the tapping foot or my impatient expression when I look back every five seconds?" Erica smirked

"I thought was the growling noise." Reggie said patting Erica on the back.

"Yes," answered the lanky teen. Lady Athena walked over to the door and told the others to wait for her signal before entering the room. Mike watched as the bedroom door closed after the Gondoran woman and turned to Erica, "Miss me?"

"NO" Erica said smacking Mike in the arm. "And that was for making a girl wait."

'And this from the girl who spends two hours in the restroom?" countered the teen. "I think not."

"Guys are supposed to wait for women. That's the reason we let you hang around." Reggie said answering for her cousin.

"Yeah right," added Earl. "I thought it was because it takes that long to make yourselves presentable." Turning to Mike, the lank teen commented, "Remember that time when Erica walked out of the bathroom with the green gunk on her face?"

Mike nodded, "Yeah, she did resemble something from Fright Night that time."

"Earl, you should really try some of that green stuff, it might clear up that complexion of yours. But I am not sure it will help you in the look department." Erica sneered

Mike turned to Reggie, "If I remember correctly wasn't that the time Mr. Cuddles shot out of Erica's room and hid?"

"And Mike, I was not the one late for his own adoption dinner." Erica jeered.

"Probably, but he normally shot out of our rooms when we did makeovers because he knew he was going to get a bath." Reggie laughed

"No, you were just the one who had to be marched back for a change of clothes," countered Mike.

"Actually Mike you're wrong, we were marched back for a change of clothes at the celebration of the battle of Helm's Deep." Reggie countered

The teens waited outside their friend's room for a few minutes, waiting for Lady Athena to give them the okay. Finally, the door opened and Lady Athena stuck her head out. "Okay children, you may come in now. But make it quick. David is still not completely healed."

"Yes, my lady. We will not stay long" Dena said as she entered the room.  
The teens followed Athena's direction and entered the bedroom. David sat up and grinned at the sight of his friends. "Get over here," ordered the enthusiastic teen.

Mike shook his head and turned to Reggie, "Better, he seems to be. Already giving orders is he."

Earl leaned over to Dena and quipped, "We are in trouble now. Mike is talking like Yoda."

"We are always in trouble when Mike starts talking." Dena abswered with a laugh as she went to David side to check on him

The teens gathered around their wounded friend. Mike asked, "So how is Lady Athena treating you? Are you getting enough rest and food?"

"Yes, and yes, and to answer the first question, it depends on the day." David said with a laugh as he rubbed his wrists

"You don't mean she actually tied you down?" asked Earl. "I mean your mom back home threatened to do that more times than I care to remember. But she never got around to it."

"Well this maternal figure did. Don't think she won't do it again if I move from this bed." David answered honestly.

"So what did you do that got you confined in such a manner?" asked Dena.

"Or do we want to know?" Reggie said messing up David's hair.

Mike broke in, "Seriously, how are you doing?"

David decided to answer Mike's question first due to his concerned nature. "I'm doing much better then you saw me last. Both my shoulder and stomach wound are almost completely healed. And Mother Dearest downstairs has been making me rest the whole time." Then he turned to Dena and Reggie to answer their questions. "Now, I am sure you don't want to know, but I decide to take some matters into my own hands, and lets just say I have been tied up here for the last few days."

This intrigued the group more. "So what matters did you take into your own hands?" Erica asked

Earl looked around and asked, "You mean she didn't let you go to the restroom?"

"Nope, see those bed pans?" David said pointing towards a stack of them in the corner. "I had to use them, and I don't think they have been empty yet." David added with a big grin.

This caused a couple of the teens to gag at the thought. An evil smirk came across David's faces as two words came out of his mouth. "Only joking"

"Knock it off," ordered Mike. The teen turned back to David, "Well the good news is that the war is over. Most of Sauron's forces were wiped out at the Black Gate and the aftermath. The locals are handling it. Looks like we will be able to take it easy ourselves."

"Man, why do I always miss everything." David pouted and then a smirk arose as he added "well almost everything."

Earl nodded in understanding, "So how long were you actually in the battle before Lady Athena dragged you back to bed?"

"Well I want to say at least two hours before she discovered I had disappeared, but that would be a lie. She found me within a half an hour of the battle starting. I was on the third level giving orders to guards and the elves when I felt a sharp pain of someone pulling my ear. Let's just say I was tied up and carried back. She even gagged me." David replied

"Don't feel so bad," consoled Earl. "Mike disobeyed Dad and took on a large force of Easterlings who were trying to link with Sauron."

"So how long are you grounded for?" David inquired.

Mike looked up, "Uh, oh right. Dad hasn't gotten around to that just yet. I think he was waiting till we got back."

"So can I make a wager that you will be locked up for the better part of the year." David said with big laugh

"Probably the whole year," Erica added

"Seriously, I doubt it. I explained to my father that somebody had to counter that threat and I was the only one not engaged in the main battle."

Everyone in the group but Mike began laughing. "That doesn't mean you aren't going to be punished." Reggie said patting Mike on the back "Come on Mike, this is like the millionth time you have disobeyed his orders."

"You are a glutton for punishment" Dena smirked

Earl scratched his chin in thought. "Actually, this may be one of those occasions that Captain Liddy talked about back in Georgia. You know, where the leaders have to decide whether to court martial the soldier or give him a medal."

David looked over and began the betting, "Okay twenty bucks says Theoden court martials Mike."

"Only twenty David come on, this is a sure bet, make it fifty." Reggie jeered

Mike gave the others a look that screamed he knew something they didn't. "I'll take your bets and say I get a medal out of it."

"I don't like that look on his face." Erica said "I'm out."

"Me too." Reggie and Dena said at the same time. "It is never good to bet against Mike when he gets that look."

"Aw common, what about the bet?" pleaded Mike. "You are right Dad will more than likely lock me up and throw away the key."

"Damn, now I can't tell. I am going to chance it, but I am making only making a wager of ten, that way I won't loose my shirt." David chuckled

Earl put his money back into his pocket, "I'll stay out of this one. I know when to not back a losing horse."

"The question is which horse." Reggie whispered to Dena

Dena whispered back, "So, you think Mike is bluffing?"

"I think so. King Theoden was pretty mad and I think the King will keep his word to punish Mike. He has taken control of the parenting role of doling out punishments. Boy am I glad that my punishment was light." Reggie giggled "Imagine what he would do if he had me for a daughter?"

"Somehow I think the question should be what shape would Theoden be in with you as his daughter?" countered Dena. "Although, I would be careful around Gramps."

"Truth be told I try to make sure I behave around Gramps, but to be honest he often lets me and Erica get away with a lot." Reggie replied. "I am happy I found him and you all again."

A faint yawn was let out and Mike turned back to see David' fighting to stay awake. "Okay guys, I think we should be heading back. It looks like David could use some sleep."

"Your right, we should be off, I'm feeling a little tired as well." Erica said leaning on Reggie.

"Okay, David, behave don't give Lady Athena another reason to tie you up." Reggie said holding Erica up while slightly giving David a half hug.

"Yeah what she said" Dena added giving David a hug as well.

Mike stood up and told David, "Yeah, you Hang Tough."

"I will, you too." David replied, "Try to stay out of trouble."

"Don't worry," answered Mike. "Listen to your mother figure and get well. We need you for Middle Earth's first annual Dining Out."

"And when will this be?" David said perking up. "And what part will I be playing."

"I figure right after Aragorn's coronation and before we head out of Minas Tirith," answered Mike.

"and" David impatiently asked

Mike grinned, "Traditionally, Vice President of the mess goes to the youngest officer in the unit and you know what that means..."

"So that means that I am the VP, awesome." David replied as his door swung open. Lady Athena opened the door to see David raise both his arm in a cheer motion. "David must tie you down again?"

Mike patted David on the arm. "We'll be seeing you," said the teen on his way out.

The teens quickly exited the mansion and prepared to go back to the palace. Mike stopped and looked back to see David standing in the upstairs window, looking out. Turning back to his friends, he quipped, "Okay gang on a count of three, wave good bye to David."

Earl nudged Reggie in the arm. "Be Nice."

"ONE, TWO, THREE!!!" The gang counted in unison, turned back towards the window, and waved.

"What, I didn't do anything." Reggie said elbowing him the side.

Suppressing a chuckle at his friend's antics, Mike turned around and told the others, "Lets get back to the palace. I'm sure the grownups will be wondering where we are."

"They probably think we are or actually you are up to no good." Reggie said pointing at Mike.

"Yeah, we don't want to miss Dad tearing Mike a new one," suggested Earl. "I seem to recall he was interested in discussing why children need to obey their parents."

"Obeying their parents. Like Mike will ever be able to do that." Erica chuckled still leaning on Reggie and Dena

"Shut up Earl," warned Mike through gritted teeth. He was leading his friends up to the gate, leading to the upper ring when he stopped suddenly. "I really don't need this," said the teen as he peered at a familiar figure."

"Okay Mike, why are you stopping?" asked Dena.

"A certain Gondoran REMF who almost got head blown off last time we were here is coming our way," explained Mike. "And, I don't have my sidearm with me. I knew I should have packed a pistol."

The teens looked up towards the place Mike was looking.

"Mike calm down." Earl said trying to settle Mike nerves

"Well, if it isn't the Rohirrim brat," sneered the nobleman. "And look at this, you appear to be defenseless. Maybe I should run you through with my sword. It doesn't look like you can fight back."

"My Lord, do you remember us?" Reggie and Dena stepped forward. "You mess with our friend you mess with us. Shall we reacquaint you with our fists?" Reggie sneered

Mike's eyes went cold as he quietly replied, "You could do that, I suppose. But then again, you will have to answer to King Aragorn, my kin and as it turns out, the men behind you." The teen looked beyond the nobleman to the guards.

The Gondoran looked down at the teens and replied, "You are lucky I don't have the time to waste on you brats." With that, he turned around and walked off.

Mike turned to his friends and quietly vowed, "That bastard is going down. Mark my words."

_Royal Stables,_

_Minas Tirith_

_Earlier that day….. _

Theoden and Eomer listened to the teenagers discuss visiting David. As the last teen disappeared into their rooms, the horsemaster turned to his uncle, "While my cousin and friends are visiting David, I too should talk to my sister and see how Matthew has been during our absence."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this especially since Haldir informed me that there was a small battle here?" Theoden told his nephewwith a large amused smile on his face.

Silence settled over the two at that last piece of information. Finally, Eomer answered, "We shall know when I finally talk to Eowyn. If he has disobeyed, then I will have to discipline my son. He is much too young to be anywhere near a battle."

The horsemaster was about to leave when he noticed his uncle's smile turn to a frown. Recognizing the look, he said, "Do not be too hard on Michael about the final battle. You should be proud of the fact that my new cousin was able to organize warriors from Gondor and Rohan into a credible defense that protected the main army so effectively."

Theoden paused as if in thought before replying, "I will keep that in mind when I decide how punish Michael but for now, I will leave you with your sister."

_Royal Palace………… _

"There you are my dear brother." Lady Eowyn said as she approached Eomer.

Eomer turned around to see his sister walking up. The horsemaster grabbed Eowyn in a hug, "It's good to see you sister. You are a sight for sore eyes."

"As are you my dear brother."

The two stepped back as Eomer looked around the hallway in confusion. "Where is Matthew? He hasn't come to harm during my absence?"

"Well hmm...." Eowyn start to say

"What has my son done?" asked the Horsemaster in a hard tone. "Where is he?"

Stop right now!" If it wasn't for Matthew and Mr. Cotton... At least I think it was Mr. Cotton but he was much bigger. Anyways, if it wasn't for those two many more would have died." Eowyn babbled

Eomer grasped his sister's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "What did Matthew do exactly?"

"Well... He rode a large version of Mr. Cotton and attacked several of the easterners from the air using a sling shot plus I still wondering how he got the grenades." Eowyn explained.

A feeling of unease settled over Eomer. "The boy is less than ten years of age. Even during the darkest hour at Helms Deep, our uncle would not put a boy that young on the wall. I hope you at least managed to drag him back to our chambers when you found out."

"I tried but I can not fly. Do not be hard on him dear bother if it wasn't for him many of the women and children would have died. You see he and that bird were the main ones who stopped the Easterners from attacking the women and children hiding in the temple."

"That may be so," acceded her brother. "But, Matthew needs to learn that there are reasons why he needs to do as he is told. For Valar's sake, he could have been hurt or even killed! Now where is my son?"

"I will not tell you until you promise to hold your tempter. First you must get to know your son before you discipline him. You see while our new cousin and his friends had each other Matthew only had Mr. Cotton for company for over 2 months!" Eowyn starts to explain.

"He was alone holding up in that building with only a bird for family or company. So don't you dare expect him not to try and protect those he can." Eowyn stated as she points an accusing finger at her brother

"I'm not angry and I will not lose my temper," admitted her brother. "However, I am very disappointed with him. Now I have to fulfill my obligation as a parent."

"But a parent is a friend too. When I left Matthew, he was scared that you will kick him out and he will be alone again." Eowyn told her brother as she remembered how she held the crying boys just before he fell asleep.

"You of all people know me better than that," countered Eomer. "I will not strike him in any manner nor disown him. But I will confine him to his room for the next few days after having the talk."

"Than I suggest you spend those days with him he needs his family. He has been alone for so long." Eowyn told him

Eomer nodded. "Very well, I will do as you ask. But he is confined to the palace until further notice. There is no compromise on that point."

"Fine but he is sleeping he's had several long hard days and nights waiting before you returned." Eowyn told him

Eomer backed up and held out his arm. "Then lead the way," suggested her brother.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the door to the child's and Eowyn turned to her brother. "I have grown very found of my new nephew I swear if you are not easy him I will hurt you."

Eomer stopped and held up his hands to placate his sister. "I am not a monster. But I have to act as Matt's father and not his friend. Don't worry."

"For now but remember he has had a hard life." Eowyn said as she quietly opened the door

Eomer walked softly into the darkened room and noticed the small form curled up on the bed. Sounds of quiet sobbing could be heard from the small boy as Eomer sat down beside his son.

The boy stirred but did not wake up until his father pulled him into a strong embrace. "It's all right, I'm here."

"Papa is that you?" The boy cried

Eomer simply hugged the boy for a few moments before answering, "Yes, I have returned with the rest of our family. Why are you crying?"

"Bad memories with a worse twist." The boy sobbed as he hugged his father tighter.

"In my experience it has been helpful to tell somebody about dreams. Why don't you tell me what you were dreaming about?"

"Losing everything all over again but this time it was even worse, It not just my old family dying, but my new one." The boy sobbed.

"Welcome to my nightmare!" Mr. Cotton squawked in the background.

Eomer scratched his son's head as he consoled the boy. "Dry your tears. We have all emerged from the battle unharmed. Even now, your granduncle waits to see you."

"Uh oh, what did Mike do now?" Matt said with a smile, glad to have his family back.

"I just want to be with my dad." The boy said as he climbed into his fathers lap.

Eomer smiled and ruffled his son's head. He waited a few minutes, before asking Matt about what happened before. "Now that we have settled this problem there leaves one other. I understand you had an interesting time while we were gone."

"Nothing you wouldn't have done." Matthew replied as he tried to hide his face in his father's large arm.

"I am not angry with you but I would like to hear about what happened in your own words."

"Well there is a slight problem I am still not sure how Mr. Cotton turned into a huge eagle." Matthew babbled. "Well those things were going after the Lady Siltha and my friend Darrell. I saw that from my window. Auntie Eowyn was trying to stop them but she needed help. I was going to climb out the window with my sling shot and grenades and started to fall but than... A huge bird that turned out to be Mr. Cotton saved me."

"How did Mr. Cotton save you?"

"I don't know I was falling than I landed on something soft. After a bit I realize I was flying and I heard Mr. Cotton sing, "Fly Like an Eagle," explained Matt. "So we just worked together after that to stop them from hurting my family."

"Okay, we'll talk about this later with the rest of the family." Eomer pulled back a little and looked his son in the eyes, "Even though it was an accident, you had no business getting involved in a battle. Do you know how your aunt, granduncle, and myself would feel if you had been hurt out there?"

"I don't know I didn't think about I.. It's been a long time since someone cared." The boy answered.

Eomer pulled Matthew deeper into his embrace, "We would have been devastated. You are far too young to be near a battle. I still love you but I am disappointed in you."

"I am sorry I disappointed you. I will try not to do it again." Matthew said with a yawn

"I know but now I have to do something that I do not like one bit."

"Are you going to spank me?" Matthew asked in disbelief.

"No, I am not going to spank you," answered the horsemaster. "However, you will be confined to the palace until we are ready to return home. If you are allowed to go outside, it will be with either myself, Eowyn, or another trusted adult will be within arms length at all times. Understand?"

"Does that include the gang as well?" Matt asked

"For the next few days, you are, as Michael likes to say, grounded. That means Darrell cannot come over until I say so."

"So I will be alone?" The boy sadly answered with a hiccup.

"No, you will not be alone for your family will be here. One of us will be with you at all times. However, no playing until your punishment is over."

_Throne room_

_Royal Palace_

_Minas Tirith_

Mike walked through the halls of the palace and finally stopped in front of the throne room. Images from the last visit to the throne room flashed through his mind as he stuck his head through the open door. As he walked in, he noticed Theoden and Aragorn discussing the upcoming coronation. Mike stopped in front of the two and said to his father, "Eomer said that you wanted to see me."

Aragorn stood up and turned to the Rohirrim monarch, "I believe you will need some privacy for this discussion. There are some things I needed to go over with Gandalf anyway."

"Thank you my friend." Theoden informed Aragorn and then turned to his son, "Yes Michael, I do wish to speak with you."

Father and son watched as the door closed after the King of Men. They then looked at each other for a moment, neither dare break the silence. Finally, Mike asked, "What did you wish to talk about, father?"

Theoden began to pace thinking how to discuss his son actions during the battle. "Michael, your actions during the battle disobeyed my orders again. We need to discuss your acts of disobedience."

The teen had a guarded expression as he assumed a parade rest pose with his hands behind his back. "There was no other option available at the time. You, Aragorn, Gandalf, and Eomer were all in the thick of hand-to-hand combat with the orcs from Mordor. There was nobody left to counter that enemy force advancing from the north."

"I understand that my son, but you have knack of disobey orders. I myself set these guidelines to protect you. I care for you dearly, you and your friends. I just do not want you to get hurt." Theoden replied.

"I know father and I had every intention of staying on that hill as you wanted. But somebody had to take the initiative and organize a defense or at least delay the enemy long enough for you guys to finish off the orcs and meet this new threat. "The teen began to pace in front of his father. "Dangit Dad, what was I supposed to do? All of my training and experience points towards seizing the initiative when the opportunity arises. Was I supposed to stand back and allow the enemy to fall upon our army's unprotected rear?

"Michael I understand that you did what you think you had to do, however as your father you disobeyed me and you must be punished." Theoden said grasping Mike's shoulder

Mike looked his father in the face, "I know you do. So what's it going to be?"

"You are grounded for the next few weeks. You will be allowed to Aragorn's coronation and attend the celebration banquets, but other than that you are confined to the palace."

"TWO WEEKS???", asked the teen. "I still have a unit to run, schedules to make out, making sure the troops have plenty to do until we return to Edoras, not to mention the fact that a certain Gondoran lord continues to cause problems."

A stern look came over Theoden face as he raised a eyebrow at the teen's tone. "Michael who is the father and who is the son in this relationship?" Theoden questioned "The answer is that I am YOUR FATHER and you are MY SON. You are grounded for the time period that I set. Do you wish to make it longer?"

Mike winced at his father's tone and quickly deflated. "No sir, I' guess I'll take a two week leave and turn command over to Earl. He's been chomping at the bit for this chance. Now, I guess he has it. Can I at least let the others know about what's been decided?"

Theoden said, "I am doing this for your own good." And then embraced his son.

Returning his father's embrace, Mike said, "I know father."

As the father and son finished their embrace, the very wise white wizard appeared to comment on their hug. "I have seen that you have given Michael his punishment and all is well in the family of the King of Rohan, but may I make a suggestion?"

Theoden looked up at the wizard and asked, "Oh, what would you suggest?"

Mike cringed at Gandalf's voice as he pulled back from his father. Turning around, he asked the wizard," Don't you have somewhere to be right now?"

"Why Michael, that is no tone to address your elder with," Gandalf stated with a smirk. " I would like to make a suggestion that Michael write up what happened at the battle. The military on his world kept them as official records."

"Uh, Gramps, I really think my father has already decided on a fitting punishment," argued the teen with gritted teeth. "Besides, you of all people know that proper military reports are typed and gosh darn it, I left my typewriter back in Georgia."

"Though Theoden has given you a punishment, I believe that this will supply you with the in depth knowledge of your unspeakable misdoings that cause your father so much heartache. And Michael I believe I have just the thing you require." Gandalf stated with a superior tone and with an evil grin opened up his cloak to reveal a large old fashion typewriter that could have weighed at least 25 lbs or more.

Mike closed his eyes and slapped his forehead in disbelief. Where had the wizard been hiding that? He turned back to his father and pleaded, "The grounding is enough, really...."

"I believe that Master Gandalf is right. You should create this report of your action and that of the entire battle. But I will give you a choice, you may either be grounded for a very, very long time or you can write this report and be grounded for two weeks." Theoden replied to Mike's begging tone.

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" asked the teen.

"That would obviously be a NO." Theoden smiled as evilly as Gandalf did when revealing the typewriter.

The teen walked over and picked up the typewriter from the White Wizard. He made one last attempt to get out of the punishment. "There's just one little problem with this punishment, Gramps. I didn't bring any typing paper with me and I know the local parchment will not work.

Gandalf grasped his chin in mere moment trying not to laugh, "I have already left a supply of typing paper in your room. Enjoy!"

Mike finally let slip the smile he had been holding back and told the adults, "If you don't mind I'll be going to my room and start my homework. Night."

"Good night, my son. Do not forget to add in the conversation that you won't do it again." Theoden smiles

Mike paused at the door, "It will be a lot easier to keep that promise now that peace has broken out. Will I be allowed breaks for meals?"

"Probably not."

"Looks like I'll be taking my meals in my chambers for the near future. I'll be back when I'm finished."

After leaving his father in the throne room, Mike searched for his friends. Finally, he found them gathered in the courtyard. Walking up to them, he asked, "Anybody want to know the final verdict?"

"I will and I am predicting that you are grounded." Reggie jeered "But the question is for how long?"

Mike shrugged and said, "Two weeks."

Earl rubbed his chin and voiced his thoughts, "Two weeks out of the picture. I guess that means that you won't be running the unit."

Erica and Reggie looked at each other with twin looks of horror. Mike couldn't actually be planning on allowing Earl to take over the unit could he? "OH NOOOOO!" The girls shrieked in terror of the thought of Earl gaining control.

Mike grinned at the girls and pointed towards Earl, "Yup, Rambeegle is taking charge of the unit while I am officially on leave. Just think girls, Earl in charge of one of the more powerful military units on Middle Earth?"

Both girls let out identical groans at the thought. Reggie decided to salvage the situation and jeeringly questioned, "Wait shouldn't Erica be in control? She is second in command?"

Earl grinned and began speaking in his Peter Sellers voice, "Very vell, mein fuhrer. I mean Mike. Soon, the vorld vill be at mein command!"

Erica reached over to smack Earl and asked Mike point blank, "Why am I not in control? You never answered Reggie's question."

Mike grinned at Earl's antics. Finally he turned back to Erica and answered, "Because you are still on reserve status. Remember that little talk back in Edoras before beginning this little adventure. It's still in effect."

"Fine" Erica huffed "I had forgotten about your father's wishes, even though Reggie and I kicked butt during both battles."

"Look at the bright side. At least you aren't confined to quarters for the next two weeks."

"What about that Gondoran lord? Don't you think the grounding will affect our plans?" asked Earl.

"Yeah right, Reggie probably going to make me stay in bed." Erica jeered at her cousin

"That is only because I want you to be strong and healthy next time I have to kick your ass." Reggie smirked and then turned to Mike with a wink, "Well we can do it tonight."

"Well, this does mean we will have to be a little more stealthy than usual in our payback," said Mike with a grin. "Another challenge has been thrown at us and we shall overcome it as we have the others."

Erica's cousin began digging around in her pockets, looking for something. "While you were in your meeting with your father, I happen to snag this." Reggie said holding up a key.

"Oh really?" asked the teen. "And is this what I think it is?"

"Did you ever doubt my skills?" Reggie smiled.

Earl looked at the two and asked, "Um, just what does that key go to?"

"Let's just say a room with a lot of bang." Reggie smiled evilly.

Mike looked around to see if anybody else was looking. "Okay, if this operation fails we will all be in deep doodoo. So if anybody wants to leave, they may do so without prejudice."

"We'll need alibis." Dena replied.

Mike turned to Dena, "For one, you'll be with David. I want you to be very visible to the adults and make them think we are playing nice."

"Fine, I never get to blow things up." Dena huffed "But I'm in."

Erica tugged on Reggie's shoulder and jeered "Mom can I play too?"

"Like I would allow my self to pull a stunt like this without my partner in crime," Reggie chuckled

Mike nodded and turned to the others, "Okay guys we are going to be putting all of our escape and evasion skills to the test. Not only will we have to sneak out without being noticed but we will also have to sneak back in. All the while making sure the grownups don't have a clue. Am I clear?"

"Crystal" The group replied in unison.

"Just remember, if we get caught, I won't be the only one counting stones in my room for two weeks."

"Who cares, that guy needs to be paid back for being an arrogant ass." Erica replied in an evil tone and put her hand in the middle of the group "All for one"

"And one for all," answered the other in unison. Mike stepped back, "Okay, I have to get back or Dad will be suspicious. Meet me in my room after the others have gone to bed."

"Got it, see you then with the goods." Reggie giggled and then turned to Erica "And as for you young lady, you need to rest until tonight festivities."

_Later that night……._

A tapping noise echoed throughout the chambers as the new Rohirrim prince continued to peck away at the typewriter. He had been at his task since noon and he now typed by candlelight.

I need to start obeying my father if I want to enjoy some freedom before I reach 21, thought the teen. Of course, I'll have to find some way to get even with Gramps for supplying the typewriter. He was halfway done with the second page when somebody knocked on the front door. "It's open," yelled out the teen.

"It's always open, don't you know you should really lock your doors, someone could just walk in and bug you." Earl said popping his head in followed by the rest of the gang

"I am betting Gramps will always out smart you." Erica remarked as she entered.

Mike looked up from his paper and watched as Erica and Reggie followed the lanky teen into the room. "So what brings you by?" asked the teen.

"Oh just messing with your head again." Erica teased

Earl walked up and looked at the papers sitting beside the typewriter. "That's a lot of homework," observed the lanky teen.

Mike dropped the pencil and leaned back in his chair. He asked his friends "Are you here to gloat?"

"Yup!" Erica replied as she slapped him on the back. "Wouldn't you?"

Mike shook his head in resignation and resumed typing. "I guess I would," admitted the new prince. "But to change the subject, how goes the preparations for the Dining In?" He turned to Reggie and asked, "Did you get the location?"

"I have already got the throne room reserved, but Aragorn made me promise that you and Earl wouldn't blow anything up." Reggie replied

Eric pulled out a notepad and replied, "We have a slight problem I am running out of seasonings. So I will have to plan a trip back to Earth get stock up." Erica explains

"There's a problem with that," stated Mike. "I'm still grounded and Aragorn's coronation comes up within a few months."

"Maybe we can find some spice around here." Reggie suggested

"Don't worry I have enough but I won't after his coronation. Reggie and I will just have to leave you behind." Erica teased.

"Not to change the subject," broke in Earl. "But I have an announcement."

"And that is?" Reggie questioned

"Okay Earl, let it out," commanded Mike. "Does this have anything to do with the grog bowl?"

Earl gave his friends a wide smile, "You betcha, I managed to find a toilet that is perfect for the bowl."

"Ewwww!! I'm not drinking out of that thing." Reggie exclaimed.

"Not only that," admitted Earl, "But, I have assembled the required ingredients. Lets just say it will have a foul taste and a nasty look while being perfectly safe to drink."

Mike grinned and added, "We can even add some of those tiny marshmallows for texture."

"Nasty!!!" Reggie huffed.

"Not to change the subject or anything," announced Earl. "However, should we be having the Dining in so soon? I mean shouldn't we wait until after we make that last trip back to Georgia?"

"Earl is right, for once," added Reggie. "What do you say we hold off the dinner until after we get back?"

"So it's been decided," said Mike. "We put it off until after we get back and Aragorn has his coronation."

The others began filing out of the room as Mike resumed pecking at the typewriter. Earl paused and quipped, "Don't work too hard."

Mike pulled out the last sheet of paper from the old typewriter and wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. Whew, I'm glad that is over, thought the teen as got up. He quickly made his way over to his father's chambers. Standing at the door, he gave three sharp knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" asked fatherly tone that rang out from within the chamber.

"I've finished the report," answered the teen. Mike paused as he recognized a second voice in the room, that of the White Wizard.

Theoden handed a parchment back to the White Wizard. "I have been expecting you, Michael. Please come in," Theoden answered.

Opening the door, the teen walked over to his father. To his surprise, Aragorn was also in the room. He handed the stack of papers over to Theoden as he quipped to Gandalf, "I have to find a way to thank you for loaning the typewriter."

"Michael, you should not make idle threats." The white bearded laughed

"You of all people should know I never make threats," vowed the teen. He turned back to his father, "As you can see the report is complete. There is something else I wanted to talk about."

"What is it my son?" Theoden asked pondering what his son's request could be

"It concerns Sergeant Haldraada. He has shown exceptional leadership capabilities after taking over the mortar section," answered the teen.

"What about Sgt. Haldraada?"

Mike glanced at Aragorn and Gandalf for a second before answering. "I want to put him in for a battlefield commission. He earned the rank at the gates of Mordor."

"Yes my son, I see your point. However, I have been discussing with my fellow leaders of middle earth and I have decided to disband the army we brought together to battle Sauron. The men have earned the right to live a full life outside the Rohirrim

Mike nodded, "I figured that was going to be the case. However, before the unit is disbanded, Haldraada should get the promotion."

"Perhaps you are right, you all deserve promotions." Theoden surmised.

Mike shook his head, "I was just doing my job. It is the people under my command who deserve the recognition."

"Michael, you as well as your friends deserve these honors." Aragorn said entering the conversation

"An officer only points the way. It is the men under his command who do the actual work. I was lucky to have high quality material to work with," argued the teen.

"However, Michael you led them straight in to the line of fire and were in the middle the battle as well." Gandalf countered.

"What can I say? I was trained to lead from the front."

"Whether or not you were trained, you did. And you deserve to be recognized." Theoden said grasping his son's shoulder

Mike shrugged, "However that is a subject for some later time. There was something else I wanted to talk about. I was hoping to hold a Dining In while we are still in Minas Tirith."

"What is this Dining In?" Theoden inquired.

"The formal dinner has been a tradition in the United States armed forces," explained the teen. "It is a way to build camaraderie and fellowship outside of the job. Basically, we get the unit and guests together have a good meal and relax."

"I think we could possibly have one as long as you promise that nothing is going to be destroyed or blown up." Theoden said as Reggie walked into the room wearing a Dining In T-shirt

Mike slowly turned around to see what his father was talking about. Pointing at her shirt, Mike asked Reggie, "Where did you get that?"

The girl pulled at her shirt. "Oh this old thing, I grabbed it from Erica's closet before we came to Middle Earth. It kind reminds me what we did in Florida." Reggie laughed

The front of the T-shirt appeared innocent enough since all it had on it was the legend, "1999 JROTC Dining IN". Mike told the girl, "Whatever you do, do not turn around."

"Why?" Reggie said turning her around.

Outside in the hallways were Erica, Dena and Earl laughing at Mike's predicament

Mike sighed and slapped his forehead as his friend turned around to reveal a large picture depicting a group of penguins hanging from chandeliers, drinking, throwing food, and assorted hijinks. Underneath the picture was the caption, "You can dress us up but you can't take us out."

"Michael, what is this all about?" Theoden said pointing at the back of Reggie's shirt

Mike grinned, "Uh Dad, what are you talking about?"

"Ahhh, Mike I think that stopped working a long long time ago." Reggie smirked with a large smile turning around to see the look on the grownups faces

"Okay that's one more person with whom I shall have to get even with," surmised the teen. He turned back to his father and answered, "It was a humorous reference to a dinner we had a long time ago. Some of the cadets got a little too enthusiastic."

"Hey Mike, you want to talk about starting that food fight," yelled Earl as he followed Reggie, and Erica into the room.

"Or how someone who shall remain nameless, Mike swung from the Chandelier." Erica shouted

"Boy Mike, you must have been out of control that night, but you know what, it is probably normal for you." Reggie laughed.

Mike shook his head, ""Erica, you know very well that was you hanging from the chandelier after breaking in Gramp's private stash."

"Private stash, and you didn't share cus, for shame." Reggie called out to her cousin. This conversation forced the lurking teens to come into the room.

Finally getting a chance to turn the tables, Mike noted the color draining from Erica's face as she entered the room. "I take it you never told Gramps that one little detail?"

"I don't know what you are talking about and besides you are the one who jumped on the chandelier and start swinging with and you caused the chandelier to come crashing down after you finally jumped off." Erica quipped

"That's not the way I remembered it," countered Mike. "And, I have copies of the tapes show you swinging from the ceiling."

"However I have the tape that proves that you brought it down." Erica retorted.

"That chandelier was still up and you still haven't commented about the booze." He gave the girl a long stare, "You were drunk."

"I was not drunk, you know as well as I do that I took my first drink right before coming to Georgia. For your information, those drink were the new vanilla cokes Gramps was perfecting for the cocoa cola company." Erica said returning the stare. "Besides, it was Dena hanging from the ceiling."

A large hand was placed on Erica shoulder. She turned around to find angry white wizard. "You took from my private reserve?" He questioned sternly "What am I going to with you." He said then looked to her friends for answer.

Mike turned to Reggie, "It is so good to finally see Erica get her comeuppance."

"Yes, however if she gets in trouble, who is going to cook for the Dining In celebration," Reggie retorted

"You were the one to wear the T-shirt. I had to deflect attention somehow. Besides, knowing the grownups, they will probably punish her after the dinner."

"Probably, but you should make a stand for her." Reggie said elbowing Mike in the side

"Can't I wait a minute? I want to savor this moment."

"No," Reggie urged again nudging him again.

Mike shook his head and spoke up. "While I have been waiting for this moment of Erica getting her comeuppance, I guess I should speak up. Since she is one of the better cooks why don't you hold off her punishment until after the dinner?"

_Throne room_

_Minas Tirith_

_1900 hrs_

Aragorn sat on his throne, deep in thought as he waited for the others to arrive. He looked up just as Theoden, Gamling, and Gandalf entered. "Where are the teens?"

Gandalf looked off in the distance as he responded, "Off resting." 

"So, we should not have any unexpected attendees?" asked the King of Men.

The White Wizard shook his head and laughed, "Most likely they will awake and barge in like usual."

"So we should hurry before the youngsters get here," Gimli remarked as he entered followed by Legolas.

Theoden shook his head, "My son was in his quarters with his friends, the last time I looked. But it would be wise to start this meeting before they show up. Now, who are we missing?"

"I believe Lady Athena and her husband will be here shortly." Legolas told them.

"As will Lord Eomer." Haldir said as he entered the throne room.

Aragorn nodded, "Then we shall hold off discussing the children's fate until they arrive."

The other adults turned to face the door as the Lady Athena and her husband arrived, with Eomer in tow. Finally, as the door closed, Theoden spoke up. "So now that we are all here, let's turn to the matter on hand."

Aragorn started the meeting, "I have called everybody here to discuss what we are going to do with the children, now that the war is over. It will not be long before King Theoden leads his people back to Edoras and that will split up the children's own fellowship. I suspect they will not be happy with that fact."

"That is putting it lightly." Gimli remarked.

"I believe the children have been expecting this." Gandalf surmised

"They will not be pleased at being separated from each other," added Gamling. "At least Earl and Michael will be together in Edoras. That does leave out David and the White Wizard's granddaughters."

"So we need to make arrangements for the children to have regular contact in the future," added Aragorn. 

"Erica and Reggie were speaking of such a thing and I believe that is a good idea." Gandalf started to explain.

"What is this plan?" asked Theoden.

Gandalf turned to the King of Rohan, "Back in the Wild West Days of America there was a system call the Pony Express which delivered mail and small amounts of supplies to other kingdoms by horse back." Pausing to allow the information time to sink in, he explained, "The girls wanted to make routes to do such a thing." 

"So, Erica and Reggie plan on creating such a Pony Express for Middle Earth?" asked Aragorn. "That does have possibilities but we should wait until the children have had a chance to settle in their new lives. Are there any other possibilities?"

"Why don't we arrange for the children to spend the last winter month of the year together?" 

"What is so important about this month," asked Lady Athena who had decided to enter the conversation.

"Back on Earth it was a special time for it marked the Celebration of Life and it was also the beginning of a New Year." Gandalf said as he decided not to try to explain Christmas just yet

"Awe, a celebration of that sort, is an excellent reason to rejoin our children every year." Athena said with a smile

"Perhaps we should arrange for the meeting to rotate between Edoras and Minas Tirith," suggested Aragorn. "It would also give the parents time to discuss what was working with raising such unique children."

"Presents and decorations were the norm back there." Gandalf explained. "A grand dinner with dancing and stories were also greatly done."

"Aye, that would be good, but you must also travel to my home in the mountains." Gimli proposed.

Theoden smiled, "We will add your homeland to list, Master Dwarf."

"We could also ask Lady Galadriel if she would mind the children visiting Lothlorian," suggested Aragorn. "I would like to see how she deals with the children."

"My Lord, please do not even suggest that." Haldir said holding his head in hands.

Eomer laughed at Haldir's remark, "I do seem to recall Michael talking to Lord Haldir's brothers on our trip back to the teenager's homeland. They were talking about comparing notes so it could prove to be interesting."

"Do you wish to seek the unpleasant thoughts of the white queen?" Haldir said nudging Eomer in the side

"Somehow, I believe the white queen to be well equipped to handle even teenagers like my new cousin," countered the Horselord.

"I am sure the girls will insist upon it." Gandalf told them and added with a large grin, "Especially Reggie."

"Yes, however my lady has informed that she would rather keep the children here. She has assigned an elf each of the children." Haldir informed the group

"Oh really," questioned Theoden. "Did she explain why she did so?"

"The message only said it was important that they are protected and taught by someone who will be with them along time." Haldir explained.

"And who is assigned to which child?" Gandalf asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well my lord, Vidmor will be assigned to your grand daughter, Erica. I will be assigned to Reggie and four other elves have been assigned. Thankfully my brothers were not assigned to young Michael and Earl." Haldir replied 

Legolas looked up in surprise, "You mean she didn't ask Haldir's brothers? Then, that could only mean......"

Aragorn felt a growing dread as he turned to Haldir, "Lady Galadriel did not ask the twins? Did she?"

"No my Lord. She knows better than that." Haldir explained

"With that settled," answered Theoden. "I would suggest that we talk to our children privately before bring them together for our final decision to move back to our respective homes."

"I don't mean to interrupt my lords, " injected Gamling. "But, there is something I have been meaning to bring up."

"Go on." Aragorn says

"I have learned that the children have had another run in with a certain Gondoran lord," explained the Rohirrim. He turned to Aragorn, "You know the gentleman, Michael threatened to shoot with his magical weapon."

"You believe my son and his friends have thought up a scheme to avenge themselves on this coward," surmised Theoden.

"I would not put it past the children." Gandalf said tugging at this bread with a knowing smiling

Aragorn began to look worried as he considered the implications. "Then I would suggest that we have a talk with this lord before the children go through with their plan."

Mike was thinking about the two incidents with a certain Gondoran lord. He was mumbling about dealing with stuck up REMFs, when he turned the corner and ran straight into Reggie. Looking up, the teen apologized

"Sorry didn't see you standing there."

"You never see me standing there, Mike. Well unless I am flipping you and staring down at you." Reggie laughed and then noticed that Mike was pissed for some reason. "What's wrong?"

"I swear, I was this close to blowing him away. The only reason I didn't was because I left my pistol in my chambers," said the teen as he held up two fingers. 

"Mike, what are you talking about?" She asked the teen "Who pissed you off so much that you wanted to cap his ass?

Mike paused and gave the girl a condescending glare, "I said blow away, as in shooting, not blowing up." Mike took a deep breath and said, "Sorry about the crack, but you heard how that Gondoran lord talked to us. That was the second run-in with that bastard. The first was when he tried keeping us from seeing Erica after Pelennor Fields.

"So I asked him where was he during the battle."

"Who is he...you want me to kick is ass. I will gladly do it. He would never see it coming." Reggie said patting him on the shoulder. "And what did he say?" she asked seeing the anger in Mike's face

"Turns out, he was too important to risk his neck, So I answered 'You have the balls to face me and don't have the balls to face the enemy?" said the teen. Reggie's eyes widen as Mike told her what happened. "And what the hell did he have to say for himself?" She asked getting mad her self at the attitude that the not so nobleman of Gondor had shown her friends.

"He was about to say something but shut up when he saw me reach for my pistol. Aragorn grabbed my arm and told me to calm down."

"Well it is a good thing you didn't shoot him, however you could always provide a little payback." Reggie began to snicker as she thought of something that Mike and Earl could do to get back at the rude ass nobleman

Mike began rubbing his chin, deep in thought. "You know, we still have those used LAW tubes and I saw where Gramps had stored his fireworks."

"And guess what Mike, I still have his keys." Reggie said holding up her gramps key ring "I was thinking about setting off some fireworks. Firefly is itching to start a fire in the sky."

"But I think you can have first crack at the fireworks supply."

Mike grinned, "Get the Roman candles and meet us at the seventh gate. We will have fun tonight."

"Oh Yeah Baby!" Reggie grinned and jetted off towards the storage area that Gramps had stored the fireworks.

Park near Lord Taranis' townhouse

Minas Tirith, Gondor

(Middle Earth)

A few hours later, Mike and Earl were waiting by the guard post. Both boys were wearing battledress and face paint. Mike turned to Earl, "Okay, here the plan, Reggie is bringing the fireworks. When she gets here we move off the nobleman's townhouse."

"Gotcha!" Earl replied with a devilish smile

Reggie dressed in all black, like a cat burglar cautiously approached the seventh gate in the shadows so not to be seen with the fireworks. "Okay boys, you ready to Rock and Roll?" She said popping out from behind them with Mr. Cuddles.

Mike grinned, "We have the tubes. You got the ammo?"

"Of course, would you expect anything less than the goods I promised." She said showing them the supply of Roman candles she swiped from Gramps

Mike nodded, "Okay here's the plan. We sneak up to the townhouse and volley fire the rockets into the windows. Afterwards, we hide out under cover, 'til the commotion dies down and we sneak back to our rooms. Got it?"

"Got it," Reggie replied

Earl looked around, "Where's Erica? I thought she wanted in."

"Oh she's coming." Reggie winked. "We just need to do something first."

Erica walked up scaring the teens. "Mike do you really think it will work. Remember Gramps knows of your tactics. You shouldn't pull it with him around." Erica intoned than added with a grin, "I got the MAP recon recording everything."

Mike nodded, "Okay let's move out." The teens crept along the side streets until they reached a row of noble townhouses. Mike looked around the corner and moved back to his friends.

The teen reached his friends and pointed towards a row of bushes behind them. "Okay, that's our rally point there! We'll deploy in that park across the street. Red Team on me."

"Mike did you check your tactics so you don't miss fire again." Erica reminded him.

"Gosh let's do this already, my fingers are itching to set something a blaze." Reggie uttered

The teen tossed a LAW tube to the girl. "We don't need to worry about that. We'll be using the used tubes as launchers. The sights are still good."

Earl looked over to Erica and grinned, "Let's get this party started."

Erica was getting an uneasy feeling about this operation. It was as if she was about to get on Gramps bad side in a major way. "We are so dead." Erica mumbled as she checked a piece of paper with the words "Last will and testament on it

The other teenage girl slapped Erica's hand. "Cus put that thing a way. Or that will be the first thing I set on fire." Reggie jeered, flipping open her lighter.

Mike grinned and quietly led the others behind the bushes ringing the park. Dropping down, the teen loaded his tube. He took a quick glance at the building before relaying instructions.

"Fire on my command, Erica, you take the first window to the right of the main door."

"Mike, hold on while I have the M.A.P.'s Recon do a quick check to make sure there is nothing living in there." Erica answered as she tapped a few buttons on the remote

Turning to Reggie and Earl, Mike added, "Reggie, first window left of door, ground floor. Earl, you take the window above the door."

"Not a problem." Reggie and Earl remarked at the same time.

"Cus the only thing living in there is the noble pain in our asses." Reggie said as she and Earl went to their positions

Erica ignored her cousin and sneered, "I got first window."

As the teens raised up behind the bushes and rested the tubes on their shoulders. Mike sighted in on the door, which for some reason appeared to be wide open.

Erica pulled out her remote and examined the monitor. Finally, she raised her tube and reported, "Mike recon just reported back. It seems that's all clear."

Something was not right about the setup or so Reggie thought. She just couldn't place the source of worries. Finally, it came to her. "Earl, do you smell that?' Reggie asked as she smelled something familiar in the air.

The nobleman began to sweat as the King of Men quietly asked, "Just why did you verbally abuse two children who are not only under my personal protection but nearly ran them over?"

Lord Taranis pulled at his collar as he tried to think up an excuse that would mollify the two kings and save his scrawny neck. He was beginning his reply when a orange dragon shot through a nearby window.

"Smell what?" Earl questioned.

"Peppermint and tobacco" Reggie mumbled as she remembered where she had last smelled that combination.

Mike took a long look and pressed the friction lighter, which lit the fuse. "Okay guys light them up. When the rockets fire, fall back to the rally point."

"Don't forget to watch your back side Earl." Erica jeered.

Reggie did not feel good about the situation but decided to go ahead. "Shit I got a bad feeling, but what the hell." Reggie said lighting the fuse on her rocket.

A couple of miles away, two of the other teens stared into the night from their second story window. Both were unhappy with missing the action. Dena watched the first fiery dragons shoot into the town house and commented, "Damn it." She then slapped David on his unwounded shoulder.

David looked back and rubbed his shoulder. "What was that for?" asked the boy.

"Getting hurt and keeping me out of the fun."

Within seconds, the first green fireball shot out from Mike's tube and across the street. Seconds later red, orange and blue fireballs rocketed across the street and through the open windows. Mike dropped down and hissed, "FALL BACK!"

"Fuck who missed!" Erica screamed as she noticed one of the rockets sail pass its target. She looked at her cousin who just gave her an innocent look that screamed I did it.

Reggie did not bother to answer as she and Earl turned around to run for the rally point. Earl turned to Mike and answered, "Way ahead of you."

Mike grabbed Erica on the shoulder, "Lets GO!" The teens ran for cover when Erica's eyes began to glow and she said, "Company coming, split up!"

Mike nodded towards Earl and as one, jumped over the hedge and took cover. Mike crawled over to an opening at the bottom and peeked out. His eyes grew wide, as he recognized the person coming through the front door.

"What is Aragorn doing here?" asked the teen. "Earl, we need to lay low. Aragorn is in that house and he's not happy. I don't want to think who else is on there."

"You and me both, mike. Just think with our luck, our dad's will be in there too." Earl mumbled

Erica and Reggie looked in the direction of the house and noticed other figures walking out the front door. "Great," sneered Reggie as she grabbed Mr Cuddles and realized there was no way she could stay there without being spotted. She grabbed Erica and crouched for a second before running down a narrow alleyway. They had gotten halfway through the alley when they ran into somebody. Looking up, they put on their best innocent faces. However, the White Wizard with a look of sheer disappointment on his face, greeted them.

"Oh F----!" Erica started to say when her grand father raised an eye brow at them.

"I think it might be a good idea to retreat the other way." Reggie whispered to Erica

"Don't count on it Lassies," Gimli said with a smile from behind them.

Reggie turned around to see the dwarf standing behind her. She thought to her self "Awe shit...it's short shit"

Gandalf grabbed both girls by the ear and marched them to where Theoden and Aragorn were waiting with hard looks. The two kings were talking as the Wizard and his grand daughters walked up.

"Have you found my son?" King Theoden asked Aragorn.

Gandalf turned Erica and Reggie around. Looking the two girls in the eye, he asked, "Where are the other two?"

Mike began looking around and noticed an alley to the right of them. "I would suggest us hightailing to the alley, but there's no cover. So stay quiet and hope they don't see us."

"No a problem" Earl responds and brushes his fingers across his lip making a ziping motion.

"What other two?" Reggie coyly answered.

At her answer, the white wizard tapped his staff on the ground in warning

"We were just out for a little field trip." Reggie said as she saw her grand father tap his staff

"Hiding. That's all we know." Erica quickly answered

The two boys were about to make their getaway when Mike paused and raised his head a little to see the adults gathered around Erica and Reggie, "Oh crap, Erica and Reggie have been caught. I don't like the looks of this."

"Mike what do we do?" Earl mouthed

Mike looked around saw another line of bushes, "Okay, we are going to low crawl to that line of bushes and evade out of here. On my mark."

"Ready" Earl replied as got into a crawling position

The two teens turned around and began crawling towards the second line of bushes. They had gotten halfway across the field when Mike bumped into a pair of boots. The teen slowly raised his head and looked into the eyes of Legolas

"Giving a resigned sigh, Mike asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Obviously catching you two doing something mischievous," Legolas said as he motioned for the two boys to stand

"Damn elf" Earl muttered under his breath.

"I heard that" Legolas told the boy pointing to his elf ears.

Mike shook his head and stood up, "I don't suppose I could convince you to not tell our parents?"

"Hmmm, I do not believe so as both King Theoden and King Aragorn are approaching even as we speak." The elf observed

The teen slowly turned around to see the adults walking towards them. He leaned over to Earl, "I could toss a smoke grenade to cover our retreat."

Earl looked at the two king's expressions and answered, "I think we are in enough hot water as it is. I don't want to add to it."

Mike shrugged, "Yeah, you're right. We would have to face them sooner or later. Better get it over with."

Aragorn and Theoden approached the boy with disapproving facial expressions on their faces. "What we were you two thinking? Aragorn began to question as Gandalf led his two grand daughters over.

Mike put on his best innocent look and replied, "Hello father, I didn't know you and the others would be out at this time of night." Turning to Aragorn, he asked, "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, young man?' Aragorn said looking baffled at the teen's response to his question. "That little stunt you pulled back there."

Mike began trying desperately to think of a way out of their dilemma. Finally he told Aragorn, "We were doing an experiment."

"An experiment?" Aragorn said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah we were studying the feasibility of directing fireworks through the use of expended LAW rocket tubes."

Erica turned to Reggie "I don't know what Mike is thinking but it could work."

"God I hope so!" Reggie whispered back.

Earl took one look and muttered, "Oh God, Mike's stepped in the bull shit again"

"Feasibility of directing fireworks?" Aragorn said starring the boy straight in the eyes "And why did you choose this house of all places to do this experiment?"

"Okay maybe it's not working." Erica mumbled.

Getting into the Jazz, Mike continued, "Yeah, so we had to choose an appropriate location for setting up the experimenting, while taking into account such variables as wind direction, distance between buildings, construction of said targets, not to mention, having to set up a control variable as well as other factors."

"Oh no Mikes on the JAZZ" Reggie uttered "Mike definitely no Hannibal"

Aragorn and Theoden just eyed the boy not believing the information he was providing. Crossing his arms Aragorn turned to Gandalf "What do you suggest we do with these four?"

Mike began slowly inching away, "Now that the experiment has been concluded, we really need to get back and record the results to see if out hypothesis has been proven correct."

"Oh no, you will not," Theoden said shaking his head giving Mike the look that he hasdnow received several times from his new father

"I take it you aren't buying my story, are you?" asked the teen.

"What would give you that idea?" Gandalf said as he motioned for his two grand daughters to stand beside Mike and Earl

"You do you have the feeling we are in front of the firing squad?" Reggie whispered to Earl as she stood beside him

Bowing to defeat, Mike admitted, "Okay, we were trying to teach the Gondoran idiot a lesson and didn't think you would be there. Besides, this was mild compared to what I originally wanted to do."

Reggie and Erica looked at each other as Mike said that. "Out of the frying pan and into the fire," They both thought.

"And what did you originally want to do?" Mike's father questioned

"Don't answer that!" Earl uttered to his friend.

Mike looked down ashamed, "If Lord Aragorn had not been present before we left, I would have shot the nobleman. Then, only the fact that my pistol being locked in my room this morning, stopped me from giving him a severe case of lead poisoning." Mike looked up at his father in remorse, "I was so angry with him that I was prepared to blow him away. I'm sorry father. I nearly lost it back there."

Theoden looked at the boy and saw the remorse in his eyes, "It is good that you did not act upon your instincts, however you should spoken to us about it and not taken it upon yourselves to deal with this man."

"I know, but why were you guys in the mansion anyway?" asked the teen.

"We were dealing with the Gondoran who wronged you and your friends, my son." Theoden answered.

Reggie looked at Mike, Erica and Earl before stepping forward and speaking, "ahh, you know this is all my fault, I am the one who provided the ammo for this little possibly just punish me and let the others off."

Mike looked over to Reggie and smiled, "Thanks Reg, but I was in charge of this operation and as commander, I have to take responsibility." He turned back to his father, "I take full responsibility for this operation, the others were following my orders."

"Yup, Mike is definitely in for it now," cracked Earl.

"I would watch your tongue," warned Aragorn. "Michael is not the only one in trouble and we can hear what you are whispering." He turned back to adults and suggested, "Why don't we finish this in my throne room?"

"Sorry, Aragorn," apologized Earl as he followed the others back to the palace.

With a shared nod, the adults grabbed the teens by their arms and marched them back to the palace. Very little time passed before they assembled in the throne room, the adults on one side and the teens facing them. Earl leaned over to Erica and commented, "This doesn't look good for us."

"I have my will in order." Erica answered back

Mike watched his father, Aragorn, and Gandalf stare at them, not saying a word. Finally, the silence began to eat at the boy's confidence. "They must really be POed to give us the silent treatment for this long."

"Cus I wish we were facing that Dead King again instead of this," whispered Erica.

"You and me both," Reggie remarked out the side her mouth

Finally, Aragorn broke the silence and commented out loud, "I believe this covers the childhood antics."

At that Erica covered Mike's mouth while Reggie covered Earls.

"I believe so your majesty." Reggie said still covering Earls mouth.

Theoden nodded and walked over to the teens. Turning to his son he asked, "I assume you have learned something from this incident?"

Mike found it very hard to talk through his friend's hand

"Yes he has My Lord." Erica answered for him

"Erica, remove your hand and let Michael speak for himself," ordered Gandalf.

"But Gramps we don't want to get into any deeper trouble and we will get in deeper if he opens his mouth." Erica pled.

"Erica..." warned the White Wizard

"Fine.. But I am pleading the 5th on this." Erica says as slowly removed her hand, all the while warning her friend with her eyes for him not to say anything stupid.

Mike adjusted his collar and cleared his throat. In a serious voice, the teen admitted, "Yes I did. The main thing being that we need more accurate intelligence when planning operations, reviewing egress routes, and serious work on our escape and evasion training."

Gandalf listened to Mike's rambling then turned to Reggie and ordered, "Do not release him."

At Mike's answer Erica groans and starts muttering, "We are so dead."

"I mean our intelligence prior to the operation did not take into account of other players being in the target area."

Erica walks over to a pillar and starts to pound her head against and muttered, "Though I walk through the shadow of death, fearing no evil, but dreading stupid words out of Mike's mouth."

"Oh god, he is not going to go over his tactics for battle is he." Reggie groaned under her voice.

Earl tried making a smart ass remark but Reggie easily kept him quiet.

Digging his friend's graves even deeper, Mike continued, "All in all, the operation went off as planned. Primary targets were bracketed and our initial fall back went off without complications."

"Where's a sneak attack when you need one." Erica moaned Gimli came up to her and said, "Do worry lassie he has to come up for air some time."

"Where's a sneak attack when you need one?" Erica moaned again.

"Why would you want that?" Gimli asked.

"Because facing a Witch King or anything else beside Mike's big mouth would be heaven." Erica answered the Dwarf

"It would so seem," Gimli smiled back

Than a consoling hand was placed on her should by an elf. She turned expecting it to be Legolas but found Vidmor instead and gave him a small smile.

Mike paused and changed to a serious tone as he told his father, "However, what we did pales in comparison to what I originally planned to do to the lord."

"Ahh, Mike this where tell them that we were wrong and we never do it again." Reggie said elbowing Mike in the side.

"Yeah, well," shrugged Mike. "Sorry, we were wrong in going after the lord on our own."

"And we won't do it again." Reggie said nudging Mike again.

"Mike uncross your fingers," ordered Gandalf.

Mike nodded and walked over to his father and said, "I really am sorry father, I sorta lost my temper and wanted to hurt him real badly. But what was I supposed to do? The idiot threatened my friends?"

"Hey and lets not forget he tried to have control over me by trying to prevent my friends from visiting me." Erica piped in.

"As if that could happen," Gimli snickered.

"You Lords, I am not a rash lady but I would beat the crap out of him again, if had done this." Reggie said

"So I wanted to shoot out his kneecaps and maybe turn him from a rooster to a hen with one shot. He did provoke us."

"Temper, Michael.. You should have first of all known I would deal personal with anyone who threatens my grandchild." Gandalf told him with a stern look.

"I guess I have always known you would look out for us," admitted the teen. "After all that's happened, I just wanted to take care of this on my own."

Aragorn walked over to the teen and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Michael, we know you love and care for your young friends but remember you now have more friends and family who would take it quite personal if they were not allow the chance of dealing with such ones." Aragorn told him. "Plus the one who wronged my young friends is under my command. As of King of Gondor it is my responsibility to deal with such matters."

"So basically, you are saying it's time to put away our guns and be kids once again?" asked Mike

"I think the Boy has got it." Erica jeered.

"I doubt it." Reggie pointed out mike's grin

Theoden grasped his son's shoulders, "Now, you understand. We were already having a discussion with the Gondoran about messing with our children. He could not have stood against two kings and the White Wizard."

Erica looked up at her grandfather questioning him with her eyes. "So that's why you held back they were present."

And the White Wizard gave a small smirk for an answer

Mike slowly turned to Gandalf, finally noticing the wizard's expression, "You knew we were going to do this. Didn't you?"

"Of course," answered the White Wizard, with a smirk. "Actually I thought it was quite mellow compared how you and the rest got revenge on the Football team for raping those girls," The Wizard replied.

Earl had finally removed Reggie's hand. He walked over to the wizard and asked, "Then why did you let us go through with it?"

"Look around and you should be able to figure out the answer." Gandalf replied with a smile.

"It was to let us know we had parents again," Erica told him.

"Parental figures that will undoubtedly put us in our place." Reggie commented.

"Yeah, our parents back home would have grounded us for at least a year for pulling a stunt like this," admitted Earl. He turned to Mike and said, "You remember shooting that Roman candle through the police car last Halloween?"

"OH Yeah, you were not only grounded your mom stripped all the goodies out of your room." Erica giggled as she remembered how bare Mike's room was after that happened.

"Yeah all he had was an army cot to sleep on," Earl jeered.

Mike shrugged, "And that was after I told her. Imagine her reaction if the cop had caught us?"

"You would still be in jail." Reggie laughed.

Gandalf shook his head and told him, "Actually I had told her before I bailed you out. That is why you got off so easy."

Earl nodded, "That time we were able to use our escape and evasion tactics in that cornfield."

"But ended up running smack into a cop car on the end of the field," Erica laughed.

"That was you guys," accused Mike. "I was able to evade and get back home without notice. That is until Mom turned on the light."

"Nice try Mike but your butt was sitting next to ours in jail til Gramps came and got us." Erica replied. "If you don't believe Gramps has it on the M.A.P.

"We lucked out, that the cop was drinking buddies with Gramps," admitted Earl. "I think he just wanted to scare us."

"No if I really wanted to scare you I would have left you there." Gandalf replied.

"I'm glad I have never been in that kind of trouble." Reggie said winking at her cousin

Mike just shook his head and turned back to Theoden, "Okay, so what's our punishment for this shinding?"

"Well Gandalf you have had much experience in disciplining these children what do you suggest?" Théoden asked.

Erica goes back to pounding her head on the column even hard this time but saying. "Now I lay me down to sleep if I die before I wake.'"

"Ahh, gramps, please be kind. Your favorite grand daughter is also being punished." Reggie said with puppy dog eyes

Earl stood up and crossed his arms, "Why do I get the feeling that Gramps will be going easy this time?" Taking a long slow puff off his pipe the White Wizard look at each teen with a warning look. "Grounding them will be useless. For now. So......

"So?" Reggie asked unwittingly

Mike gave the white wizard a suspicious look. "Don't keep us waiting," said the teen.

"I suggest their punishment.... will be.... To retrieve all needed supplies from Earth under the supervision of the elves that Lady Galadriel assigned to them. Than once they have retrieved those supplies... The punishment of being grounded will take effect at their homes of Gondor and Rohan." 

Erica and Reggie began to protest their punishment when Gandalf shut them down with a wave of his hand. "And if you don't like it I will cook." Gandalf replied. "And you teens will have to eat every bite." An unpleasant look came over the teens faces at thought of gramps unbearable cooking.

Dena had been listening and breathed out a sigh of relief. Walking past her friends, the teen quipped, "Sucks to be you. I don't have any parents to ground me."

"Don't think you are out of the punishment my dear." Eowyn told her. "You either join them or suffer Gandalf's cooking.

Dena turned to Eomer and argued, "Gramps said homes. There's nobody to ground me."

"I am the King of Gondor young lady I suggest you obey Eowyn or you will have to obey me." Aragorn warned.

Mike placed his hand on Dena's shoulder, "Dena, we are in this together. You know as well as the rest of us that Aragorn considers us younger siblings. Just take your punishment like the rest of us."

The teen turned back to Theoden, "Now that's settled, can we go to bed?"

"We are kind of bushed; I mean all that running made me a little tired." Reggie giggled.

"Off now to bed granddaughters but if you leave your rooms again this night I will prepare breakfast for you." Gandalf told them

"I am so out of here." Erica remarked as she headed for the door.

"Night gramps." Reggie said giving her grandfather a kiss on the cheek "Love you"

Mike began to follow his friends out the door but stopped and faced his father, "Night Dad."

"Good night son. But the same warning that Gandalf gave to the girls applies to you." Théoden warned.

Mike gave his father a tired smile and walked out.

Dena was the last to leave the throne room and began to follow her friends when it hit her that she wasn't involved with the fun part. Why was she being punished with the others? She stopped and asked the adults, "Wait a minute, I wasn't even in on the fireworks. I was busy looking after David. Why am I being punished?"

Gandalf raised an eyebrow and retorted, "You are just as guilty as them for falsify an alibi." 

"How am I falsifying an alibi?" asked the teen with an innocent look.

"By pretending to be innocence of all when I know that you knew everything that was going down." Gandalf replied with a tone of voice that sent chills down her spine. "In fact if you hadn't supplied the false alibi I wouldn't have known what they were up to." Gandalf smiled

"But, but," stammered the flustered girl. "You didn't ask about what the gang was up to. Besides what about David, He knew as much as I and he isn't here."

"Yes but young David's mind was too out of it to read while yours was constantly cussing them out for going without you." Gandalf replied

Earl stopped and leaned over to Dena. "Give it up," whispered the teen. "The adults have us cold and Gramps knows you all too well. So just take your punishment like the rest of us."

"Fine," Dena huffed

The teenagers were filing out the throne room when Xander and Karen walked up. Earl yelled out, "Looks like you just missed the grownups chewing us out."

"You should be glad pip squeak because I would have suggested latrine duty for you for the next 20 years for pulling that stunt without me." Xander laughed back

"That's really too bad," retorted the lanky teen. "By the way, how's your little bladder problem?"

"No worse than yours." Xander laughed as he pointed down at the boys pants that were wet. "Gandalf must have scared the piss out of you."

"Nope, you need to have your eyes examined," countered the teen who pointed at his comrades. "In case you haven't noticed, it has been raining and the ground was still wet. low crawling on wet ground does tend to get one's clothing wet."

"Keep telling yourself that kid and you might actually believe it."

Karen looked at the two arguing males and finally interrupted, "Enough boys. We came to talk to you guys." 

"We are thinking that it's about time for us to head back to Earth," added Xander. "And was wondering if you were planning on staying or coming or what?"

Mike stopped and answered for his companions, "Well, we will be going back to Georgia. Gramps managed to convince our parents to hold off the punishments until we get back to our new homes. I have this strange feeling that we will be well acquainted with our bedrooms by the time we are done."

"As much as we are enjoying your company guys we have to continue looking for Survivors from the Superflu so we won't be coming back to ME with you." Karen explained.

"But you will be coming back to Earth?" asked Dena.

"Of course but from there we look for other survivors on Earth." Xander replied

"Well, you guys take care," said Mike. "I have this feeling that it's not all peaches and cream back home."

"That's one of the reasons for the return plus I want to let My supervisor Gibbsion know what's going on. F---ing Ass will try and rip me a new one for not listening again." Xander laughs

"Why, what did you do?" asked Earl.

"The Fu-- enlisted me a few years back as a secret agent... Hell I had prayed that the Super Flue killed him off but oh no. He's worse than before." Xander sneered.

"Well you guys take care," answered Mike as the teens walked off. "We have a long day ahead of us.

Royal Stables

Minas Tirith

0700 hours

March 25, 3019  
(Middle Earth)

The next morning, the teenagers gathered at the stables. Mike, Earl, and the girls noticed that the adults weren't coming. Mike and Earl moved over to talk to Theoden and Gamling while Erica and Reggie talked to Gandalf. "So you aren't coming with us?" asked Mike.

"I do not believe so my son, there is much to be done before our return to Edoras. The elves that Lady Galadriel sent will be accompanying you." Theoden said as he saw Matt holding on for dear life to an out-of-control horse. "I can't stop this thing." Matt cried. "Daddy help me!!!"

Earl whipped around at the child's voice and began running in his direction. Looking back, he shouted, "Come on lets get him before he hurts himself."

With a look of horror, Eomer jumped on the closest horse to chase after his son but arrived too late to stop the boy from falling to the ground.

Mike quickly followed, only to see the boy fall off the horse. Reaching the crying child, he soothed, "It's going to be okay Matt. We are here."

Earl knelt down beside the fallen child and commented, "That leg doesn't look to good. We had better have Dena take a look."

Mike nodded and shouted, "DENA, get over here. Matt's been hurt!" Dena took a few minutes to check his leg. "Fuck I wish we had X-rays." Dena snapped but just than Gandalf can up and said. "His leg will be sore but I am worried about his head. He hit it when he landed."

Mike looked up to see Theoden and Gamling running up.

Matt started to sit up and dropped back down to the ground. Tears came to his eyes as he sobbed, "I want my Daddy!" Mike leaned over the child and comforted him, "Okay Matt, it's going to be alright."

"Who's horse it that he was trying to ride?" Xander asked as he watch Erica get the large Ruin Stallion under control

"Mine." Eomer said as he ran in and looked frantically for his son.

Mike waved the Horselord over to the crying child. Matt looked up at his father and screamed, "It hurts, it hurts..."

Mike looked over to his father and commented, "Somebody is going to have to stay with Matt. He won't be able to ride out with us to Georgia."

Eomer looked up and answered, "I am staying with my son. But I wish for you to wait another day for your return trip. That way Matthew can write a list of the stuff he wants and you can get it for him."

Earl stood up and asked, "Well, what do you think? One day isn't going to make that much a difference."

"I agree." Erica says as she headed back for her room.

The two Boulder scouts, Xander and Karen had heard the commotion and came running up. Mike moved over to Karen and said, "You are the medical expert here. How bad is Matt's injury?"

After a few minutes Karen answers. "Sprained but he has a mild concussion so I don't want him going to sleep for the next 24 hours or he might not wake up for a long time."

Matt cheered up at that last point and quietly cheered, "yeah, no bed time!"

Mike shook his head and continued, "If it is that bad, wouldn't it be better to keep him inside for a longer period of time?"

"I said keep him awake." Karen retorted. "I figure a 2 to 3 day of observation of him after that we will see."

Earl leaned over to Reggie and commented, "Looks like we will be staying her a little longer than planned."

Reggie pondered her last statement for a moment, "What else is new, she is always pissy about something."

"We are talking about Erica after all," added Earl. "What else is new?"

"Well you would be two after the fight her and the elf had." Gimli replied as he walked up to the teens. "I am surprised you didn't hear it. She was throwing things at him and screaming."

"I so don't want to hear about it," commented Mike. He turned back to his father and asked, "I guess with our departure being delayed, we are back to being confined to our rooms."

"Oh, I heard it, but I'm not surprised. Legolas has a habit of pissing her off." Reggie said remembering hearing the commotion

"With as much as they fight you would think there were married." Karen jeered

Eomer knelt beside Matt and picked up his son. Holding him over his shoulder, the Horselord told Theoden, "I am going to take Matthew back to our quarters."

"Good idea and I suggest the others follow suite," added Theoden.

Mike motioned for his friends to come along. "Okay guys, looks like the trip is off for now. If anybody wants me, I'll be in my room seeing how Dirk Pitt saves the world in Cussler's latest book."

At that, the boy's father looked at him quiet strangely and asked. "Who is Dirk Pitt and which world does he save?"

"Dirk Pitt is the lead character in a series of adventure novels that were popular back home," explained Mike. "His last book has the hero discovering a lost city and thwarting the bad guy's scheme to flood the earth by melting the icecaps. There's lots of action and romance involved."

"Mike likes romance novels." Reggie jeered.

"But the boy loves fiction since he couldn't ever handle the real thing." Dena teased causing Mike to turn beat red.

"Next we are going to find Mike cuddled up by the fire reading a romance story. I can just imagine it. Trust me it is too scary for word." Reggie said giggling

Mike grinned, "Laugh if you will, but I didn't see you turning down "Raise the Titanic" and "Night Probe" last year," countered the teen. "Actually, it's the chase scenes involving vintage cars and lots of shooting that holds my interest," added Mike as he began walking off.

"No wonder Xander Cage is your hero." Dena teased.

The following morning the teens once again gathered in the stable preparing to leave. Mike finished getting Nickie's saddlebags in place and turned around to Reggie, "Have you seen the parents? They should have been here by now."

"I believe that your dad is checking on Matt, but he should be here in a moment. But here comes Gramps and Erica." Reggie replied and then motioned to the two figures who were approaching

Mike waited for the two to come closer. Grandfather and daughter were sharing serious looks as they were asked, "I thought Dad was supposed to be here? We are leaving today?"

"He was right behind us." Erica informed and gave Reggie a look that was serious

"Uh Erica, what it is going on?" Reggie said as her cousin stood beside her

Mike looked the White Wizard in the eyes and commented, "Matt's fall caused more damage than we thought, didn't it?"

"It appears that young Matthew is going to need his rest for long than I thought." Gandalf informed the boy and gave Michael a long list of things. "While you are in Georgia you will need to pick up these supplies for Dena."

Mike accepted the list and began looking it over. Finally, he peered up and asked, "I know Eomer and Dena will be staying to care for Matt. Will Dad be following behind?"

"I believe that King Theoden will be following in a few days." Gandalf informed the teen.

"Gramps will you be coming with us?" Reggie asked.

Gandalf shook his head, "Not this time. Aragorn needs me to help with the reconstruction. But I should be finished in time to ride with Theoden."

Reggie eyes saddened as she hugged her grandfather. "I will miss you while we are gone. Please come soon."

Gandalf returned her hug answered, "Don't worry, my little firefly, I will be with you soon enough and we can gather our belongings for our new home."

Mike smiled at the exchange between the two and turned around to see Theoden walking towards the stable. Deciding to give Gandalf and family some personal time, the teen met his father outside. "So, you are going to let me loose on the world without supervision?" quipped the teen.

"Oh no my son, you will be supervised, by the good march warden and his elven friends," King Theoden smirked

"I figured as much," admitted the teen. "But seriously, how is Matt doing?"

"Young Matthew has been injured badly; however Lady Dena is caring for him as well as the healer of Gondor, Lady Athena."

"That's good," said Mike. The teen's smile vanished as he added, "You will be right behind us. It's going to be hard going back to my old house and I don't want to face it alone."

"I will be coming along in a few days; I must make some final plans for our return to Edoras. But you shall be alone when you go to your old home." Theoden replied and embraced the teen

Returning his father's embrace, the teen suggested, "Why don't I wait at Gramp's ranch until you get there. Who will be giving you directions?"

"I will be riding with Gandalf there he will direct me."

"I will be waiting for you. Did I ever thank you for putting up with me?" asked the teen with a slight smile.

"Most likely yes, but you can thank me again, seeing how you most likely will send me to an early grave with your antics," Theoden laughed.

"No, there will be no early grave for you," countered the teen. "You must be there to torment me by spoiling my children. Although, you have to admit that fireworks attack was original."

Theoden breathed a deep sigh and motion for his son to come closer. "It was original; however, don't remind me of your foolishness, I do not wish to keep grounding you."

Obeying his father, Mike moved closer. "I'll try to reign in my youthful nature," vowed the teen. 

"Good!" Theoden replied. "Is your party ready to march my son? It is getting late"

"Yes sir, it is," answered the teen. "We should reach the portal in two days and then head straight to Gramp's ranch once we reach Georgia. We'll have some barbeque on the grill when you arrive."

"I look forward to seeing you soon and to this barbeque you speak of."

The riders began riding towards the gate when Earl noticed the White Wizard riding up on Shadowfax. The lanky teen nudged Mike, "Looks like you forgot something."

Mike called for the group to halt and scratched his head. "Funny, I thought I got everything."

"Ahh Michael, I don't believe you will be able to go anywhere without this." The white wizard said holding up a shiny golden medallion

"Where did you find it?" asked the teen as he accepted it from the wizard.

"You left it behind in your room. Theoden checked to make sure that you did not have any fireworks in your room." Gandalf laughed. "You best be off, and be careful, my granddaughters are within your company, so no antics."

"Sure think Gramps. We'll meet you at the ranch," answered the teen with a smile. "Take care of yourself."

The End………….. (For Now)

Authors Notes:

Well it's been almost a year since my last post and I hope I still have some readers out there to read and comment. Like many of the writers on the site, real life caught up with me and interfered with the writing. In my case, going back to teaching World History at the high school level has meant dedicating over two hours each night getting ready for the next day of class. Now with the two weeks off for Christmas break I have been able to wrap up the story.

First, I would like to recognize the people who have both helped create this fiction and review the chapters. I want to recognize Erica and Reggie who are not only the basis for the characters but contributed so much to the writing of this story that they are co-authors in deed. I also want to recognize the real Earl Beegle who not provided inspiration for his character, but many of the pranks pulled by the teenagers are based on things he has participated in while serving in the Army and going through NROTC up North. For the record, you can use fired LAW rocket tubes to shoot Roman Candles. The prank with the Gondoran Lord's house was based on real life. And yes, he has an incredibly warped sense of humor. It probably explains why we get along so well.

To Viper: In answer to your question of does Gandalf stay or go to the Grey Havens, Lets just say Gramps will be around to look after his grand children for the time being. You know, I heard that Isengard might be open for new residents.

To Mike ): To answer your questions. This is the end for now and as for Mike getting a love interest, I seem to recall that one of the reasons Mike gave Eomer about bringing the dress uniforms was to impress girls. Now that the war is over, he'll have the opportunity.

To Crecy and xoulblade, sorry about the time lag between updates. Hope this chapter has sated your thirst for now.

There is a sequel to "Honor and Courage" in the works that will focus on the teens tying up loose ends in Georgia before settling down with their new families in Middle Earth. Of course, Aragorn's coronation and marriage to Arwen will be included. So, expect to see action and adventure aplenty as well as the teenagers getting into trouble with their parents.

Thus ends "Honor and Courage", it has been a wild ride. I would not trade it for the world. To my readers, drop a line and tell me what you think, liked, disliked or what you want to see happen in the next story in the trilogy. As I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, I leave you with this one piece of wisdom from Murphy:

A Purple Heart just goes to prove that you were smart enough to think of a plan, stupid enough to try it, and lucky enough to survive.

Merry Prankster…. Out

PS. Can anybody tell me just what a Mary Sue is? Hopefully none of the teens fall into that category. If so, they must have the worst luck of any said creature.

73


	12. Chapter 12

"_**The Rising**_**"**

**by The Merry Prankster**

**Preview #2**

Here is a second snippet from the third part to my Lord of the Rings/ The Stand crossover for when you finish with the first parts of this trilogy. I hope you have enjoyed reading "Currahee" and "Honor and Courage" and will be looking over the third book in the trilogy, "The Rising."

Merry Prankster

Western Elm Tree Ranch

Snellville, Georgia

1200 Hours

"Are you sure you re well enough to walk around?" asked Gimli. The dwarf had left Legolas watching Erica while he stepped outside. Even a dwarf sometimes needed to get out once in awhile and he decided to see how Haldir was holding up.

Haldir looked up and answered, "Yes, Gimli, I am well enough to get up for short periods of time. Besides I wanted to see how Gandalf's grand daughters are fairing."

"I left Legolas watching over Erica while stepping outside," answered the dwarf. "She has yet to awaken from her deep sleep."

The two began walking towards the ranch. "And Reggie?" asked the elf.

"She was asleep as well. Gandalf mentioned that it will not be long before she awakens. In fact she ahhhhhhhh…….."

There was a loud splat and Haldir looked over to see his companion sputtering and dripping wet. It did not take much to see that the dwarf had been hit with a water filled device of some kind. He did not have time to ask him what happened before a second water balloon slammed into Gimli's head. The first balloon had been filled with clean water while the second with soapy water. Both balloons came from the ranch's upper level. Haldir looked up to see Reggie standing behind an open upstairs window, holding a slingshot armed with a third balloon.

"It would appear that Lady Reggie has awakened," commented the elf.


End file.
